Bite
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: (SN)."Apa kau percaya tentang vampire? Tidak? Sayang sekali, jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk itu."/Brawal dari usaha Naruto untk menyamar sebagai mendiang saudari kmbarnya, Naruko, untk mengelabui pihak asuransi, membuat ia harus bertemu Sasuke dengan segala konsekwensinya./Akankah Naruto bisa bertahan menjalani 'dunia' barunya? Check it by your self : )
1. Chapter 1

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NaruSasu (for now)**

**Warning: Shonen Ai. OOC. Different setting.**

**Rate: K, akan berkembang ke M (mungkin) kalau lanjut. **

**Naruto by Kishimoto-senpai**

**A/N: Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku author baru? Sebuah pernyataan yang mengundang flamer kurasa. Tapi ya sudahlah, mari kita abaikan tentang hal itu sejenak. Then, please enjoy this fic!**

**#BITE: Chapter One#**

Ada banyak jenis mahluk di dunia ini. Apa kau percaya bahwa vampir itu ada? Tidak? sayang sekali, di duniaku mereka itu benar-benar ada.

Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau tidak percaya, awalnya aku juga tidak yakin bahkan membantah mentah-mentah bahwa 'mahluk penghisap darah' itu benar-benar berkeliaran di luar sana. Satu-satunya mahluk penghisap darah yang kukenal adalah kelelawar, dan aku tau mereka itu bukanlah vampir yang dimaksud orang-orang, yah meski ada salah satu jenis mereka yang bernama kelelawar vampir, tapi itu bukan berarti merekalah vampir itu sendiri.

Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak percaya dengan mahluk seperti manusia yang menghisap darah manusia? Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan berpikir ulang tentang hal itu, berhubung aku sudah tidak menjadi anggota kontra akan keeksisan vampire itu, aku ingin memperingatkankan kalian.

Alasan mengapa aku kini percaya adalah karena aku bertemu langsung dengan salah satu dari 'mereka', alasan yang sangat klasik,yah aku tau, tapi memang itulah yang paling sering terjadi dan menjadi penyebab terbesar seseorang percaya bukan? Jika kau benar-benar sudah pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri maka pilihan tercerdas yang bisa diambil adalah mempercayainya. Dan aku tidak hanya menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tapi dengan seluruh tubuhku.

**0l=======*Prolog*=======l0**

"Petugas asuransi tidak akan menyadarinya, percayalah padaku Naruto!" Ibuku menyakinkanku untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Rambut panjangnya yang merah dengan gaun era ratu kami Victoria yang berenda-renda juga bewarna merah membuatnya nampak terbakar di depan perapian yang sedang berkobar. Rambutnya dililit keatas membentuk gundukan yang ia sebut 'keong siput' membuatnya semakin seperti obor yang menyala.

Aku memutar bola mata dan menoleh kesamping dengan malas, "Ibu, apa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

Ibuku, Kushina, menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku, isyarat untuk kata 'tidak', "Tidak, Naruto, ini satu-satunya cara terbaik. Hormatilah sedikit mendiang kakak perempuanmu. Tidak maukah kau membantunya untuk menolong keluarga kita ini? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan terakhirnya."

Menoleh ke arah ayah yang tengah duduk di samping perapian tidak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanku tentang cara lain untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Saudara perempuanku, atau lebih tepatnya saudari kembarku, Naruko, baru saja meninggal dunia dua minggu yang lalu akibat komplikasi saluran pernafasan, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan dokter berdada besar, Tsunade, itu pada kami. Berita kematiannya belum disebar, oh baiklah tidak disebarkan. Terlalu banyak biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk 'pesta pemakaman'nya. Kami tidak sanggup untuk memberi makan mulut-mulut lapar yang menyumbangkan air mata mereka untuk saudara perempuanku. Maka Naruko pun dikuburkan dengan sangat sederhana, sesegera mungkin bahkan sebelum kodok jelek yang tiap malam mampir ke rumah pribadi kakak sadar bahwa gadis yang sering memberinya kecoak untuk makan sudah tidak ada lagi di rumahnya.

Kakak perempuanku mempunyai asuransi kesehatan untuk dirinya dan jumlahnya sangat besar. Aku bahkan tidak tau hal-hal seperti menabung untuk menjamin kita untuk sakit itu ada di jaman sekarang, dan mengapa Naruko begitu ceroboh untuk tidak menggunakan asuransi itu untuk jaminan kematian saja? Jika sakit, teman kakek Jiraya, si nenek _blonde_ itu, bisa mengobati kami dengan gratis, sekalipun kakek Jiraya harus mengemis dulu padanya, kan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Sekarang kami harus sepintar mungkin untuk mengelabui si petugas asuransi agar mau memberi kami uang dengan alasan pengobatannya. Jika sampai si petugas berkumis irit itu mencium bau mayat kakak maka uang berkoper-koper itu bisa di cap 'hangus' oleh perusahaan asuransi. Ibuku bisa gila kalau sampai itu terjadi, dan jika ibuku menggila maka ayahku, Minato Namikaze, hanya akan bisa menutup mata dan telinga ketika nenek Tsunade memutuskan 'tembak mati' untuk ibu sebagai pengobatan terbaik atas penderitaannya. Hancurlah keluargaku.

Saat ini solusi terbaik, menurut ibu, dan dijawab anggukan saja oleh ayah, serta ancungan keempat jempol yang dimiliki kakek, adalah aku menyamar menjadi kakak perempuanku, Naruko. Masalah terbesarku, yang rupanya tidaklah terlalu besar untuk keluargaku, adalah aku ini laki-laki! Wajahku mirip Naruko, sudah pasti. Suaraku belumlah terlalu berat layaknya pria remaja lainnya seusiaku, oke. Tubuhku tidak cukup berisi otot-otot khas pria, cukup ramping untuk menggunakan korset dan menjadi wanita, oke. Tapi demi Tuhan, mau kukemanakan harga diriku? Menjadi banci bukanlah cita-citaku! Bermimpi pun aku tidak sudi! _Damn it!_

"Ayah rasa tidak ada salahnya berkorban sedikit, Naruto. Kita sedang krisis saat ini. Kau tidak akan lama menyamar sebagai kakakmu, Ayah janji."

"Aku tidak peduli! Bukan Ayah yang akan menggunakan rok payung itu! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ayah tau perasaanku sekarang!", aku membentak marah. Terlalu kasar, aku tau. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti sedang dijadikan badut dan dipermalukan sekarang. Kemana suasana berduka di dalam keluarga ini? Seseorang baru saja meninggal tau!

Aku pun berlari ke lantai atas, meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang masih riuh mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya, gaun yang akan kugunakan, sikap yang harus kutunjukkan, seolah-olah aku sudah menyetujui kesepakatan itu. Betapa egois mereka!

Matahari pagi pukul sepuluh segera merambat menembus tirai putih jendelaku dan jatuh tepat di wajahku, memaksaku bangun, menguap, bangkit, dan menyadari betapa berantakannya kamarku ini. Sepatu kulit yang tergeletak tidak rapi di kaki pintu kamar yang tertutup, aku ingat telah melemparnya dengan keras semalam saat kudengar ibu mendiskusikan apa aku harus menggunakan alat-alat kecantikan Naruko untuk lebih menyakinkan petugas asuransi atau tidak, jas tanpa lenganku yang tegeletak diatas meja belajar, menutupi tumpukan buku agama dibawahnya, apa aku juga harus membuang itu? Wanita dilarang membacanya di jaman sekarang bukan? Lalu kasurku yang polos, semua bantal dan selimut bewarna krem itu kuhempaskan begitu saja untuk melampiaskan emosiku semalam. Sangat berantakan. Oh, dan tempat sampahku juga menghamburkan isinya. Bekas remah roti dan pensil serta potongan kertas bertaburan. Butuh lebih dari keringat dan mengeluh untuk membersihkannya, pikirku. Aku butuh mandi sebagai permulaan.

"Duduklah, Naruto! Ibu membuatkan daging panggang kesukaanmu", sambutan yang hangat dipagi hari saat aku turun ke ruang makan. Daging panggang pagi-pagi begini? Apa ini sogokan? Ibu sudah lebih dari seekor rubah yang licik sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah tidak lagi melihat wajah duka di sana.

Setelah ritual pagi yang begitu mengenyangkan, hingga aku harus membuka beberapa kancing kemeja dan celanaku karenanya, ibu menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. "Apa ini? Bon?" tanyaku dengan nafas yang berat, perutku benar-benar penuh.

"Surat dari perusahaan asuransi. Naruko, mendiang kakakmu, terlambat membayar satu iuran rutinnya, itu adalah surat pemberitahuan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus segera menyamar menjadi kakak perempuanmu dan mengambil semua uang yang disimpannya di perusaan asuransi itu, hanya Naruko yang boleh berurusan dengan pihak mereka, karena itu tolonglah, Naru"

"Memang bisa seperti itu?"

"Bisa." Ibuku menyakinkanku. "Kalau pun tidak, ayahmu akan menjamin bahwa ada orang dalam yang akan melancarkan semuanya." Jawab ibu, dia nampaknya tidak melihat surat ini sebagai sumber kepanikannya, melainkan sebagai alat agar aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menerima ide gilanya itu. Kenapa dia harus begitu bersemangat akan hal ini?

Apa aku harus menyetujuinya sekarang?

**0l=======*Blame*=======l0**

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Betapa sialnya hidupku. Maafkan aku, kak, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan bersamaan denganmu.

Mata _saphire_ku menyusuri bangunan kayu antik dihadapanku. Mulai dari tempat dia menyentuh tanah, ke lantai duanya hingga keatapnya yang runcing. Sama sepertiku, Naruko juga suka warna krem dan orange, terlihat indah untuk dijadikan cat mayoritas rumah ini. Tiang-tiangnya bewarna orange gelap dan dinding bewarna krem. Mawar merah tumbuh subur di pagar rumah, menyisakan dua meter wilayah kosong ditengah untuk tangga kecil yang mengarah keatas menuju pintu depan rumah yang berkenop bulat.

Sensasi lucu yang kurasakan saat pertama kali menggunakan kenop bulat yang diputar itu tidak cukup mampu untuk membuatku teralihkan dari rasa kagum dengan suasana di dalamnya. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata yang cukup indah dari suku kata yang aku miliki. Begitu antik, lemari-lemari dipenuhi dengan porselen-porselen aneka bentuk. Teko teh dengan cangkir-cangkir yang kuyakin ada puluhan set di sini. Piring-piring dengan ukiran-ukirannya yang tak satupun seragam. Lukisan-lukisan antik. Karpet merah yang tebal dan hangat di hampir seluruh ruangan. Dan tentunya ranjang yang besar di lantai dua.

Harus kuakui rumah ini luar biasa. Aku menyesal karena lebih mengutamakan rasa gensiku, karena tidak ingin terlalu terlihat _girly _jika berkeliaran di sekitar kakakku, hingga aku tidak pernah melihat isi rumah ini sama sekali semenjak dihuni oleh kakak, sangat banyak yang direnovasi manual disana sini, terutama perabotannya. Rumah ini warisan nenek untuk kami berdua, aku dan Naruko, tapi aku menolak karena Naruko terlihat lebih terobsesi dengan rumah itu ketimbang aku. Siapa yang mau tinggal di rumah besar itu sendirian ketika kau masih punya rumah orang tua yang nyaman dan bisa mengisi perutmu dengan daging panggang tiap hari tanpa harus berusaha terlalu keras?

Setelah sampai di kamar utama yang wangi aku menghempaskan tubuhku terlentang keatasnya. Begitu nyaman, lebih empuk dari kasur milikku, tapi bukankah ini bisa dibilang sudah jadi milikku juga?

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman, memiringkan tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali hingga kuputuskan untuk membuka gaun besar ini. Korsetnya membunuhku! Aku harus segera melepasnya sekarang juga!

Tapi tunggu dulu, aku baru ingat bahwa ibu tidak memasukkan satupun kemeja dan celana panjang milikku di koper besar ini. "AGGHHHHH! _Damn it_!" aku frustasi, apa aku harus menggunakan pakaian wanita selama aku tinggal di sini?

Aku bangkit menuju cermin besar di sudut kamar. Memperhatikan sosok yang kini ada dihadapanku. Aku benar-benar seperti melihat Naruko dengan nyata. Aku berputar sedikit, melihat bagaimana rok bagian bawah yang mengembang, karena ada penyangga seperti payung di dalamnya, ini bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakku dengan lambat. Gaun renda-renda bewarna biru muda. Naruko cinta warna biru. Dia bilang warna itulah yang paling mirip diantara kami. Rambut kami sama-sama bewarna pirang, tapi Naruko berambut panjang sementara aku hanya sebatas leher, itupun pada saat basah, membuatku terpaksa menggunakan wig untuk menirunya. Tubuh kami jelas tidak sama, dia wanita dan aku pria. Hanya mata kami, warnanya, sama-sama bewarna biru dengan nyaris tanpa perbedaan sama sekali, aku tidak perlu mengakali bulu mataku untuk terlihat lentik seperti Naruko, bulu mataku memang sudah seperti miliknya. Mata biru kami, alasan mengapa ia menyukai warna biru, mengingatkan kami satu sama lain.

Hari sudah sore, langit berubah orange, perutku lapar. Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri dan memasak bukanlah hobiku. Aku harus mendapatkan makanan di desa ini sebelum larut malam.

Seperti halnya mengunjungi rumah warisan itu, aku juga nyaris tidak pernah berkeliling di desa ini. Jaraknya terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan untuk dijadikan tempat bermain kalau aku sedang senggang di rumah Ibu.

Suasananya tidak terlalu beda dan tidak banyak gangguan dan orang-orang aneh berkeliaran seperti di desa asalku. Kecuali pemabuk-pemabuk yang kepagian (kesorean) dan pengemis-pengemis yang sangat sedikit berkeliaran di sepanjang jalan ke pusat desa, aku tidak menganggap mereka aneh ataupun pengganggu. Satu-satunya alasanku menganggap mereka merepotkan adalah saat aku sadar sedang berpakaian wanita dan berjalan sendiri di jalanan yang sepi sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun aku aslinya laki-laki, dan mereka harus berpikir seribu kali sebelum menyerangku.

Aku masuk ke kedai makan yang terlihat cukup ramai dan sudah mulai menyalakan lampunya sebelum gelap. Terlalu ramai dan gaduh dari luar sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam dan menyadari tempat ini bukan hanya kedai makanan tapi juga bar minuman keras, jadi beberapa pemabuk kepagian tadi itu berasal dari sini?

Sangat banyak pria brewokan, kotor dan bau di meja bar. Mulai dari yang sangat mabuk, setengah mabuk hingga yang baru menenggak gelas bir pertamanya sore itu. Rumah ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian didalamnya. Sangat ricuh di sebelah kiri bangunan persegi ukuran dua puluh kali lima belas meter itu. Sementara di wilayah kanan ruangan berjejer meja dan kursi dari bahan yang sama di wilayah bar minuman, hanya di sana dipenuhi orang yang kelaparan bukan yang mencari kunang-kunang.

Aku tidak suka dikatai cantik, meski keadaannya memang begitu. Kulitku bewarna tan dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipiku, tanda lahirku. Rambut pirang sangat kontras dengan wajahku dan mataku bewarna seindah langit pagi. Aku lebih dari sekedar sadar betapa mencoloknya aku jika tetap menggunakan gaun biru tadi untuk keluar rumah, karena itu sebelum berangkat aku sempat menggantinya dengan gaun terusan bewarna coklat muda dengan tali yang dibuat simpul di belakang sebagai pilihanku dan tanpa kerangka 'payung' di dalamnya, ini lebih sederhana. Aku juga sudah membuka korsetku untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku akan makan banyak.

Aku mengambil kursi di dekat meja bar kecil tempat memesan makanan. Memesan beberapa jenis makanan dan lalu menunggunya segera dihidangkan. Sembari menunggu aku pun menyusuri seluruh ruangan ini dengan mataku, karena aku duduk menghadap ke wilayah kiri ruangan itu jadi yang bisa kunikmati adalah betapa joroknya orang-orang yang sedang mabuk di sebelah sana, berharap setelahnya aku tidak akan kehilangan nafsu makanku. Ah, aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan alasan kenapa nafsu makanku harus hilang. Belum.

Tempat ini tidak sepi akan wanita. Di wilayah penyajian makanan selain pelayan dan juru masak ada beberapa wanita yang juga ikut membeli dan makan di sini. Entah karena tidak memasak di rumah mereka atau sedang ditraktir oleh kekasihnya. Beberapa diantara mereka cukup cantik dan berisi jadi yah aku tidak begitu mencolok, bagus, aku bisa makan dengan tenang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku tidak melihat 'wanita penghibur' di bagian bar minuman? Rasanya kurang jika kau bisa minum-minum menghabiskan uangmu tanpa seorang atau beberapa gadis cantik melingkar di lengan betapa pun busuknya dirimu. Kuputuskan untuk kuabaikan saja kali ini.

Selesai makan aku lalu bersandar di kursi, mengistirahatkan perutku yang penuh. Makanan di tempat ini sangat lezat, aku hampir saja lupa untuk berhenti makan. "Ahh~ inilah saat dimana baju terusan akhirnya berguna." gumamku senang.

Pelayan kedai lalu datang menghampiri mejaku untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di atas meja, itu pun kalau ada yang tersisa. Pelayan itu sempat bergidik melihatku, belum pernah lihat perut melar karena kekenyangan? Memangnya kau pikir perut wanita saja yang elastis, hah?

"Hei, Nyonya boleh aku bertanya?" sahutku saat wanita paruh baya bertubuh subur itu sedang membuat gunung dari tumpukan piring dan mangkuk di atas nampan kayunya.

"Apa?" balasnya

"Kenapa tidak ada penghibur di sana? Kau tau, wanita?", tanyaku sambil mengedikkan kepalaku ke seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melamar perkerjaan itu? Kusarankan untuk tidak coba-coba. Desa ini meski tidak religius dan bobrok tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki wanita sundal seorang pun sejak.." ujarnya menggantung.

"Sejak.." sahutku mengikuti nada akhir kalimatnya.

Dia mulai mendekatkan mulut besarnya ke telingaku, berbisik, "Sudah jadi rahasia umum mengapa tidak ada wanita penghibur di desa ini. Dua tahun lalu ada seorang pria datang dan membunuh semua wanita pelacur yang ada di desa ini. Selama setahun ia terus membunuh seperti membasmi hama. Tak tersisa. Kalau pun ada yang muncul lagi setelah sekian lama, maka pria itu pun akan datang kembali dan mengejarnya." Wanita itu melirik sebentar ke arah kerumunan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya lalu kembali berbisik padaku. "Ini diantara kita saja, aku sangat yakin 'pria' itu berasal dari London, kau tau, Jack The Ripper. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang hanya membunuh pelacur."

"Jack The Ripper?" tanyaku tak yakin, ini pasti lelucon, London sangat, sangat, dan sangat jauh dari sini. Untuk apa seorang psiko seperi dia jauh-jauh datang kemari meninggalkan London yang penuh dengan wanita tuna susila yang takkan habis dibunuhnya? Apa dia punya misi menghabisi semua pelacur di muka bumi?

"Iya. Tapi cara membunuh JTR disini berbeda. Ia tidak memutilasi korbannya, tapi mencabiknya, mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan menghisap habis darahnya. Bahkan ada yang bilang JTR adalah vampir disini." Sambung wanita berpakaian kumal disampingku ini. Ia lalu menegakkan punggung dan terlihat puas dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Aku mengenalimu. Kau sepertinya baru keluar dari rumah besarmu, nona. Apa kau bosan di dalam sana dan berniat mencari hiburan?" tanyanya kemudian sambil tersenyum genit, kurasa dia sedang berusaha mengganti suasana agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkan yang dikatakannya tadi.

"_Well_, iya. Aku sedang tidak berselera masak sendiri jadi aku mencoba mencari tempat makan. Sekedar mencicipi kuliner disini." Jawabku agak kaku, mungkin karena aku kekenyangan, bukan karena aku takut setelah mendengar ceritanya. Tidak, aku tidak takut dengan hal itu.

"Bukankah terlalu beresiko berjalan sendirian saat sedang gelap?"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, bersiap pulang, "Tidak, selama aku wanita baik-baik."

**Mind to review?  
Cuma perlu memastikan cerita ini musti dilanjutkan atau tidak...thank you so much before! Thanks to read my first.**

**Oh iya, salam kenal juga! Call me Nymous...!**

**Di sini, hampir semua orang menyembunyikan identitasnya, so, tidak keberatankan, kan, kalau saya menggunakan nama ini?**

**: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (Gyaaaa! Baru nyadar kalau sebelumnya kunulis NaruSasu..!(syok) Maaf ya..maaf...ku nggk berbakat bikin Naru jadi seme, yah kecuali kalau coupel-an ama Garaa seh oke. Tapi disini 'kan ama Suke, jadi Naru-chan musti beruke-uke ria dulu^^). Aku suka NaruGaa tapi...Naru bakalan lebih sangat OOC jika memakai peran Suke di sini.**

**Warning: Shonen Ai. OOC. Different setting. Okeh, yaoi...i guess -_-**

**Rate: K, akan berkembang ke M kalau terus lanjut. **

**Naruto by Kishimoto-senpai**

**A/N: Responnya cukup-dikit- Tapi aku senang kok, suwer ==v. Akan kucoba melanjutkannya saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong fandom DGM sepi, yah? Uh, padahal ku ngincarnya disitu...apa musti kuubah ke English saja,yah?#numpang curhat.**

**#BITE: Chapter Two#**

Angin malam semakin menggigit kulit lengan dan juga leherku ketika berjalan pulang dari kedai makanan itu. Suhu disini benar-benar sangat dingin, lebih buruk daripada di kota. Mungkin karena pepohonannya yang banyak, bahkan bisa dikatakan desa ini berada atau lebih tepatnya ditemboki oleh rimba. Bukan hutan rimba belantara, tapi hanya sekumpulan dalam jumlah banyak deretan dari pohon pinus –atau cemara mungkin namanya? Hah, aku tidak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat dan cepat, hingga deretan pohon berbentuk kerucut yang kini diselimuti kabut tipis mulai berjejer di sisi jalanan berbatu yang tengah kulalui. Ketika batu-batu di kakiku mulai berubah menjadi aspal, aku pun semakin lebih tenang. Jalanan beraspal, itu artinya aku sudah berada di pekarangan rumahku. Kadang rasanya tidak habis pikir kenapa nenek membangun rumah di luar pemukiman desa, bukankah lebih aman jika berada di dekat keramaian? Kalau dia dirampok, memangnya suara paraunya itu bisa melengking hingga puluhan kilometer ke telinga penduduk dari balik hutan?

Nafas lega keluar begitu saja dari mulutku ketika kasur empuk yang begitu hangat akhirnya menyentuh punggungku. Gaun panjang bewarna coklat muda ini agak tipis, sepertinya cocok untuk kugunakan tidur malam ini. Aku sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun sekarang, bahkan untuk mengganti baju sekalipun. Aku begitu kenyang. Dan lelah. Juga sedikit khawatir...atau mungkin...takut?

Kata-kata wanita di kedai tadi tidak bisa lenyap dari kepalaku semenjak aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuatku terlihat begitu konyol, ketakutan berjalan pulang untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mana mungkin ada mahluk seperti manusia yang hidup dari darah orang lain, berkulit pucat, terbakar jika terkena sinar matahari, takut akan salib, air suci dan bawang putih, dan hanya bisa dibunuh jika jantungnya ditancap kayu –setidaknya itu yang kuketahui tentang mereka sampai sekarang– eksis di dunia ini.

Jadi, apa sebaiknya aku memasang salib di penjuru rumah? Mandi dengan air suci? Dan menyiapkan senjata –paku kayu dengan palu– untuk jaga-jaga? Apa itu tidak membuatku jadi makin terlihat konyol? _Oh God_, yang benar saja?!

Malam terus bergulir lambat. Ketika tubuhku sedang dalam fase nyaman menuju tidur, suara gaduh tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Terdengar seperti suara pintu depan yang ditendang dengan kasar dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. 'Perampok!' mungkinkah? Rumah ini jelas terlihat menggiurkan dari luar. Itu pasti perampok! Tapi perampok bodoh dari planet mana yang menyantroni rumah dengan cara menendang pintu depan?

Sebuah pemukul bisbol, yang entah kenapa ada di balik pintu kamar ini, segera kusambar begitu saja. Menuruni tangga dengan ektra hati-hati adalah langkah selanjutnya. Ruang makan, dengan karpet merah terang terbentang memenuhi ruangan, yang berada di bawah meja panjang dengan enam jejeran kursi di sekelilingnya, terlihat tak tersentuh ketika aku sampai diujung tangga. Letak tempat lilin, serbet dan taplak mejanya tidak berubah sejak terakhir aku melihatnya. Ruangan disebelah adalah ruang tamu, tempat yang kuyakin pintu tak berdosa itu didobrak.

Dengan pemukul bisbol yang kusiagakan di dekat telingaku, aku melangkah menempel di dinding layaknya penyusup, suara langkah kakiku diredam oleh karpet merah yang tebal di atas lantai. Setelah memastikan rambut panjang –wig– ku ini tidak menghalangi mataku, aku pun mencoba mengintip dari lubang tanpa pintu di dinding yang menjadi pemisah ruangan ini dan ruang tamu.

Lampu di ruang tamu menyala. Cahaya jingga dari lampu gantung besar ditengah ruangan membuat retina mataku bewarna kuning emas ketika aku mengintip. Jantungku berdegup satu kali dan seolah berhenti saat itu juga ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan perapian yang dipagari. Siapa dia?! Di balik meja tamu yang terbuat dari kayu oak berpelintur indah, seorang pria –setidaknya dari arah ini terlihat tengah memakai jas– itu mematung membelakangiku. Apa dia berpikir kalau suara yang bisa membangunkan orang sekampung –jika jaraknya dekat– yang ia timbulkan tadi tidak akan cukup membangunkan si pemilik rumah? Ataukah ia sudah tau aku bangun dan sekarang tengah mengamatinya dari belakang? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu? Menungguku untuk menimbang-nimbang apa harus menghantam punuknya dengan tongkat bisbol atau mengajaknya minum teh dan memakan biskuit dulu, begitu?

Kuangkat pemukul kayu itu tinggi-tinggi saat akan melangkah mendekat. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika kulihat ia membungkuk. Memungut sesuatu dari lantai dan berdiri tegap kembali. Diangkatnya tangan yang tadi memungut itu hingga sejajar dengan kerah jasnya. Katak besar berwarna hijau dengan salah satu mata yang terluka, duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas telapak tangan pria itu. Sambil mengeluarkan suara "Froog~" dua kali pada laki-laki berambut kelam yang tengah menimangnya, si mahluk lembab itu lalu membuka mulut besarnya. Ugh! Betapa jelek tampilan itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruko memelihara binatang bernafas bangkai kecoak seperti itu. Beruntung aku tidak perlu melihat hewan itu menganga lama-lama, karena pria berkulit porselen tersebut segera melemparkan kecoak sebesar mulut si katak ke dalam sana. Segera setelah mahluk itu yakin kecoak –makanan– nya aman di dalam mulutnya, ia pun melompat turun kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, meninggalkan si pria yang kembali mematung.

Siapa orang ini? Bagaimana ia tau kalau katak itu selalu ada disini untuk menunggu pemiliknya memberi kecoak? Apakah ia teman Naruko? Tapi Naruko pasti akan cerita padaku jika ia punya teman yang unik, datang dengan merusak pintu, seperti ini. Dan sejauh yang kuingat ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini sama sekali. Haruskah aku menganggapnya orang ini baik karena sudah memberi makan peliharaan Naruko atau menganggapnya orang jahat karena membuatku harus memperbaiki pintu di hari pertamaku menginap di rumah ini?

"Kau tidak memberinya makan beberapa hari ini. Dia mencari-carimu sejak kemarin, dan sekarang setelah kau pulang kau malah tidak menjamunya sama sekali?" ujar sosok pria jangkun di hadapanku ini, membuatku hampir terlonjak mendengar suara baritonnya memecah kesunyian, yang lalu membalik tubuhnya dan membuatku terpaku dengan sosoknya. Iri lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak punya wajah se-_stoic_ itu. Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang sekelam malam. Penampilannya rapi, jas tanpa lengan dan tanpa kerah membalut tubuhnya dengan pas di atas kemeja putihnya yang kusam. Kain celananya juga bagus. Juga sepatunya, sepatu itu seharusnya bersih kalau saja ia tidak harus melewati jalanan berbatu untuk menuju ke tempat ini.

"Oh, a-aku, um, lupa...!" jawabku seenaknya. Jadi dia memang teman Naruko? Dari cara bicaranya...Tapi, kenapa Naruko tidak pernah cerita? Oh baiklah, ia memang jarang pulang ke rumah, jadi kami jarang bertemu dan bercerita. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa menceritakannya saat kami punya kesempatan bertemu bukan? Hal sepenting ini. Dan lebih lagi, temannya ini belum mengetahui kalau ia sudah meninggal. Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Mungkin ia bisa menyimpan rahasia sampai urusanku dengan pihak asuransi selesai, paling tidak aku bisa meminjam beberapa potong bajunya, jika ia mau sedikit menolongku dengan masalah gaun ini. "_Well_, ngomong-ngomong...terima kasih atas pintunya." Sindirku.

Ia berbalik menoleh ke arah pintu yang daunnya sudah nyaris putus dari engselnya itu. "Aku memang sengaja ingin membangunkanmu." Katanya kemudian.

"Kau bisa mengetuk, kalau boleh kusarankan. Itu sudah lebih dari berisik untuk bisa membangunkanku dari dalam rumah yang sepi ini."

Ia lalu menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Oh tidak, apa kata-kataku membuat aku jadi terlihat sangat berbeda dari Naruko yang seharusnya? Ia mendekat perlahan. Aroma buah segera tercium dari tubuhnya, buah apa ini? Tomat?

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tepisku berusa menjauh dan mengangkat tongkat bisbol yang kupegang ke depan tubuhku, matanya lalu melirik ke arah benda itu dengan heran. "Err, tadi kupikir ada perampok. Masalahnya kau datang sambil mendobrak pintu jadi.." ujarku kemudian berusaha menjelaskan.

"Mana ada perampok yang masuk sambil membuat kegaduhan?" tanyanya balik.

Aku tau itu! "...aku hanya kaget.."

"Aku akan membantumu memperbaikinya seperti yang sudah kulakukan sebelumnya."

"Terima kasih." Sahutku sambil tersenyum gentir, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, apa yang biasa Naruko lakukan jika sedang bersama orang ini. Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu...Mungkinkah alasan kenapa Naruko tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang ini karena hal itu terlalu privasi dan ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya? Apa mungkin...apa mungkin pria ini kekasihnya? Oh, tidak...!

"Eh, um..." Aku harus memanggilnya apa? "...hey, pantat ayam..", ujarku canggung, ia berbalik menatapku heran.

"Pantat ayam?"

"I-iya! Itu nama julukanmu. Itu julukan untukmu mulai hari ini, rambutmu itu mirip pantat ayam, kau tau. Aku akan memanggilmu begitu."

"Kenapa kau harus memberiku nama julukan? Kau biasanya memanggil namaku tanpa protes sama sekali."

"Se-sekarang beda!" jawabku gugup. Dia tidak boleh melihat kegugupan ini dan curiga. "Terserah saja, sekarang, apa kau mau kubuatkan teh?" Alihkan perhatiannya, untuk saat ini aku cuma bisa bersikap biasa saja, aku kan belum tau dia ini siapanya Naruko.

"Aku tidak minum teh."

"Kopi?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan lemon tea?"

"Aku tidak suka yang manis."

"Kalau susu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Lalu kau ini maunya apa..?!" tanyaku dengan suara yang kutekan karena geram.

"Kau tau sendiri apa yang bisa aku konsumsi. Kenapa kau menawariku minuman?"

Matilah aku! Bagaimana ini, memang apa yang biasa ia konsumsi? Tembakau atau apa? Kalau begini terus dia akan semakin mencurigaiku. "Yah, kupikir kau mungkin mau mencoba yang lain." Kataku sambil berbalik kearahnya dengan memasang senyum bodoh.

Kembali ia melangkan mendekatiku, kali ini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mencoba membuat kontak mata denganku yang tidak mau berkerja sama untuk menurutinya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengikuti arah wajahku dengan wajahnya agar mata kami saling bertemu, tapi aku terus menghindar hingga akhirnya ia mundur. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mu-mungkin iya...", jawabku dengan wajah yang masih kutundukkan. Kurasa dia memang kekasih Naruko, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia membuat jarak sedekat ini denganku dan memaksa untuk melakukan kontak mata. Seorang teman biasa tentunya akan berada di jarak beberapa meter bukan?

"Kalau begitu pergilah beristirahat, biar aku mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak usah, terima kasih aku bisa sendiri..", tepisku sopan, "Tapi kalau bisa, maukah kau memperbaiki pintu itu sekarang? Aku akan jauh merasa lebih tenang jika pintu itu sudah terpasang kembali."

"Tentu." Jawabnya, "Um, kau tidak keberatan 'kan, kalau aku menginap lagi siang ini? Sejak kau pergi ke rumah keluargamu aku tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena takut membuat warga curiga jika melihat rumahmu berpenghuni saat kau tidak ada."

Apa dia bilang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, menginap? Lagi? Naruko menampung seorang pria di dalam rumah yang ia huni sendiri? Berdua di dalam satu rumah? Oh,_Dear God_! Apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada saudariku diluar pengawasan kami?!

"Tentu" kataku. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengikuti arus. Meminimalkan kecurigaan orang ini sembari aku mencari tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

**0l=======*Lust*=======l0**

Esoknya aku bangun kesiangan. Kamar ini sangat terang. Aku berani taruhan sekarang matahari pasti sudah sejajar dengan bayangan tongkat yang ditancapkan ke tanah.

Sambil merenggangkan tubuh, aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, membuatku sadar kalau aku belum melepaskan wig aneh ini. Oh iya aku lupa. Tidak bisa dilepas dalam beberapa hari, kata ibu.

Saat turun dari ranjang, aku kembali teringat dengan pria semalam dan segera turun untuk mencarinya dan memastikan sesuatu.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, kulihat pintu depan sudah terpasang rapi tanpa cacat. Dia sudah memperbaikinya. Pria aneh itu...yang tidak mau ditawari minuman apapun. Naruko tau apa yang bisa ia konsumsi. Kulitnya pucat. Dan ia bilang mau menginap siang ini. Siang? Kenapa dia bilang siang? Bukannya seharusnya malam?

"Ehehehhh...", aku tertawa _nervous _tidak jelas, entah kenapa ciri-ciri itu mengingatkanku akan...

.

Tik tok

"Vampire?!" teriakku dengan bodohnya, yang dengan cepat pula ku sumbat mulutku dengan kedua tangan rapat-rapat. Melirik ke sekeliling ruangan kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar.

"Fyuh..."

Alangkah leganya saat tak kudapati satupun mahluk yang merespon teriakanku siang itu. Bahkan si katak yang diberi nama Gamabunta oleh Naruko itu pun tidak menyahut dari dalam dapur.

Tapi baru beberapa detik aku menghela nafas lega tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi "Froogg~" di dekat kakiku dan membuatku "HYAAA!" teriak lagi karena terkejut.

"Ka-kau itu membuat jantungku nyaris copot, tau!" gerutuku setengah monyong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si 'bunta' yang ada di sisi kakiku.

"Nah, ngomong-ngomong kau lihat kemana pria tadi malam itu, hah?" tanyaku kemudian yang sebenarnya lebih untuk diriku sendiri. Sambil celingak-celinguk ke seisi rumah dengan ditemani Gamabunta yang setia melompat-lompat mengikuti kemana pun langkahku hingga membuatku tidak nyaman lama-lama dengan suara dan kehadirannya itu. "Berhenti mengikutiku! Atau kau kujadikan dompet! Lebih baik kau menunjukkan dimana tempat orang itu biasa tidur di rumah ini kalau kau ingin sedikit mendapat sikap baik dariku, mahluk hijau!" cercahku.

Binatang lembab bertotol-totol itu lalu melompat masuk ke dalam dapur. Awalnya kukira dia ngambek karena kumarahi terus –aku memang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan dia semenjak Naruko memperkenalkan kami, aku rasa dia juga sudah tau kalau aku bukan Naruko meski aku tidak peduli soal itu– hingga akhirnya hewan itu melompat ke dalam sebuah lubang persegi di lantai yang ada di ujung lorong dapur yang mengkilat ini.

"Eh?"

Aku pun mengikuti jejaknya dan sampai di tempat dimana kodok itu melompat turun.

Sebuah lubang di lantai yang di sengaja itu terbuka dan menunjukkan jejeran tangga mengarah ke gudang bawah tanah yang gelap. "Siapa yang membukanya?"

Karena penasaran aku pun menyisingkan gaun coklat panjang yang kukenakan dan mulai menuruni tangga yang lebih kokoh dari kelihatannya itu. Setelah sampai di bawah aku pun menerawang isi ruangan tersebut. Ruang bawah tanah yang seingatku terakhir kali kukunjungi saat aku berusia tujuh tahun itu terlihat suram, gelap dan angker. Saat itu aku dan Naruko menemukan tempat ini ketika sedang asik bermain petak umpet dengan paman Kakashi, dan waktu itu gudang ini masih terlihat seperti tempat tidur yang layak untuk pembantu.

Ruangan ini dulunya adalah tempat tinggal para budak saat nenek masih seusia ibu. Dan sekarang sudah dirombak menjadi tempat penyimpanan jerami untuk kuda-kuda peliharaan nenek, yang kemudian mati karena suatu penyakit. Akhirnya gudang bawah tanah ini pun terbengkalai tapi dengan jerami menguning yang terlihat masih segar dan bertebaran dimana-mana.

Penerangannya sangat minim bahkan di siang bolong begini. Sebuah ruangan dari jeruji besi masih terpajang kokoh di sisi kanan ruangan. Di sana tempat nenek biasa memnyimpan tumpukan jerami yang sudah diikat. Sebenarnya ada pintu masuk lain ke dalam gudang ini yang tembus ke belakang rumah, tapi sekarang sudah ditutup rapat. Jadi satu-satunya jalur ke tempat ini yah adalah lewat lubang di dapur tadi.

Aku melangkah perlahan ke ruangan berjeruji besi itu. Tempat dulu budak dikumpulkan. Serem juga. Tumpukan jerami yang bertebaran di lantai membuat langkah kakiku teredam, tapi itu membuatku harus menjinjing gaunku saat berjalan karena akan membuat suara berisik ketika kain panjang ini menyapu jerami kering di bawahnya.

Kenapa aku harus mengendap-ngendap di gudang bawah tanah yang sepi, gelap, berantakan dan seram ini...? Itu karena aku mengenali sosok yang tengah tidur di dalam jeruji besi di sana, di atas tumpukan jerami yang telah diikat kotak-kotak. Terlentang dan terdengar mendengkur dengan tenang. Bagian yang paling kukenali ya, adalah rambut pantat ayamnya itu, dia tidur terlentang tapi dengan wajah yang menghadap tembok, jadi 'pantat ayam'nya itu mencuat jelas dari sini.

Langkah pelan...langkah pelan...langkah pelan...Terus saja kugumamkan itu dalam kepalaku hingga akhirnya aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Yes! Entah mengapa itu membuatku senang, mungkin aku bisa melamar pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata sekarang...atau penguntit?

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dari arah sini. Lagian kenapa juga aku musti melihat wajahnya? Bodoh!

Ah! Aku ke sini 'kan untuk memastikan dia ini manusia tau bukan...um, moodku jadi horor hanya dengan memikirkan itu.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Biar kita susun dulu tuduhannya. Err, dia...berkulit pucat? Okeh, _check list. _Takut dengan matahari? Um, sejauh ini...melihat dari kondisi ruangan yang ia tempati tidur dan kata-katanya yang bilang ingin nginap siang, okeh, mungkin bisa di-_check list_ juga. Lalu takut dengan salib, air suci dan bawang putih? Dirumah ini tidak ada ketiga benda itu...apa bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia memilih rumah ini karena alasan itu..? Aghh! Aku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya!

Tapi kudengar kalau vampir punya kulit yang sangat dingin... bagaimana dengan itu?

Apa aku harus memeriksanya..?

_GLUP_

Setelah menelan keraguanku aku pun, dengan sedikit bergetar, mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh tangan kanan yang ia lipat di atas tubuhnya.

I-iya..tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari kulitnya...tangannya ini, kalau dibandingkan dari jarak dekat ternyata lebih besar dari ukuran tanganku, jadi iri lagi rasanya. Dan..

_TEP_

Suara yang kupikir berasal dari jariku yang menyentuh punggung telapak tangannya itu membuatku terkejut sendiri. Eh? Suara "_TEP_" ini kok terdengar terlalu gaduh untuk suara 'menyentuh' ya?

"Ada apa?" gumam pria yang sudah terbangun di hadapanku ini.

"Ekh?" gawat! Aku begitu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari pergelangan tanganku ternyata sekarang sudah ada dalam genggaman pria ini sekarang?!

"AH! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu..aku hanya...hanya...em, ingin mengajakmu sarapan!" seruku spontan dengan berniat sekaligus menepis tanganku darinya, tapi ternyata dia malah tidak melepaskannya. Wuah! Panik! Panik! Panik! Oh _God_ jangan matiin aku sekarang! Pintaku dengan menutup mataku rapat-rapat, bersiap-siap kalau si pantat ayam ini akan menyerangku sekarang juga.

"Sarapan, ya..." gumam suara bariton itu lagi lalu melepas genggaman tangannya.

Aku pun membuka mataku dan terkejut.

Pria ini bangkit dari tempat tumpukan jerami di bawahnya, berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku datar. Kulit pucatnya yang begitu kontras dengan kelamnya helai rambutnya itu masih terlihat mempesona sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Matanya pun masih tetap sehitam malam tapi...aku yakin, barusan...meski hanya sekejap aku sangat yakin iris mata itu tadi bewarna merah...merah menyala. Bewarna darah dengan tiga titik hitam seperti angka sembilan yang mengelilingi pupilnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Dalam ruangan yang gelap begini, cahaya kecil dengan warna semencolok itu pasti akan sangat melekat jelas dalam ingatan sekejap apapun kemunculannya. Aku tidak..

"Bisakah kau duduk? Tempatmu berdiri membuatmu terlihat terlalu bercahaya untuk mataku." Ujar pria itu lagi.

Kuarahkan mataku ke arah ventilasi kecil yang berada tepat di atas ruangan berjeruji ini, tempat satu-satunya cahaya matahari berhasil masuk merembes ke dalam ruangan gelap tempatku sekarang berada. Bias cahaya dari luar itu jatuh tepat di tempatku berdiri, membuatku terlihat bercahaya bak malaikat bermandikan cahaya. Menyadari betapa terangnya diriku, aku pun mengikuti saran si pantat ayam untuk duduk di atas tumpukan jerami tempat ia tidur tadi dan ia pun ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Naruko.." gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku menoleh, masih dengan wajah bingung dan alis yang berkerut karena belum benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau bertingkah seperti baru pertama kali bertemu denganku saja. Apa kau mau cerita sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Tangan yang kokoh tadi lalu ia arahkan ke wajahku dan menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut membuatku segera terhenyak di tempat.

Awalnya kupikir saat ia menggenggam tanganku tadi suhu dingin yang kurasakan itu berasal dari tubuhku sendiri yang sedang sangat gugup. Tapi, setelah tangan yang sama menyentuh wajahku aku jelas tidak bisa membodohi diriku lagi. Tangannya...sedingin lantai marmer di malam hari. Kokoh tapi dingin. Seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalirinya berjam-jam. Membuatku semakin bergidik saat ia mulai mengelus pipiku pelan.

"He-hei..pantat ayam..kau.." sahutku berniat menepis tangannya itu, tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukannya ia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku sampai aku bisa bercermin di permukaan iris matanya. Jarak ini terlalu dekat..

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke...berhenti memanggilku pantat ayam, Naruko.." bisiknya lembut. Benar-benar membuatku semakin menggigil apalagi ditambah tangannya yang sedingin es menempel di pipiku begini.

"Sa-sasuke...okeh aku mengerti, ehehe, baiklah." Sahutku berusaha 'menghangatkan' situasi. Aku pun berhasil menyingkirkan 'balok es' yang menempel di mukaku setelah berkata seperti itu.

Kau tau, kalau wanita mungkin saja akan ber-_blushing-blushing_ ria jika dalam situasi tadi, tapi sudah jelas 'kan aku ini laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak terpaku pucat kalau dihadapkan dengan situasi 'aneh' begitu. Okeh, bukan salah si tangan es itu karena benar-benar berpikir aku wanita tapi bukan berarti aku bisa dengan entengnya membiarkan adegan itu terus berlanjut 'kan? Sungguh, tidak terima kasih.

"Naruko, tadi kau menawariku sarapan, bukan?" gumam Sasuke yang lalu kembali menempelkan tangan dinginnya ke pipiku. Lagi?!

Dan lagi-lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya berbisik dengan lembut nyaris seperti desahan, "Aku lapar karena kau membangunkanku dari tidurku.."

Aku meneguk ludah dengan sangaaaat susah saat kurasakan ibu jari dari tangannya itu mengelus-elus pipiku, sumpah ingin ku tendang si pantat ayam ini sekarang juga kalau saja itu tidak akan membuat penyamaranku terbongkar.

Kegugupan, keterkejutan dan kemenggigilanku tidak berhenti sampai disitu, karena si Uchiha di hadapanku ini mulai mengelus leher dan bahuku dengan santainya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wilaah-wilayah yang dillewati oleh telapak tangannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia kemudian menarik lengan bajuku dengan kasar hingga kini bahu kiriku terekspos menggoda.

"He-hei! Apa yang-" protesku sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya yang mulai merapat ke arahku.

Tapi apa daya badanku yang tidak begitu kekar menjadi kelemahanku dan membuatku dengan mudah didorong begitu saja hingga terbaring setengah duduk di atas tumpukan jerami.

"Sasuke apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanyaku panik saat sosok berwajah dingin itu kini mulai bergerak naik ke atasku.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama pergi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang," gumamnya dan lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arahku.

Aku tidak yakin dengan situasi apa yang sebenarnya kuhadapi saat ini. Setelah untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat kilat berwarna merah menyala dari matanya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi selain...taring.

.

.

.

***TBC***

**Fyuuhhh...maafkan saya, benar-benar masih sangat amatir dalam hal membuat cerita, dan **_**feel-**_**nya itu loh nggk dapat getohh..*gaya lebay**

**Apa mungkin sudut pandangnya kuubah saja?**

**Sebenarnya ku nggk tau ini cerita lanjutannya gimana...ehehe#dilempar bakiak**

**Jadi, kalau ini cerita bikin penasaran, ada nggk yang mau ngasih saran itu ceritanya bakal gemana...ehehe nggk kreatif banget ya aku? "^^a**

**Yah, aku punya jalannya sendiri seh, tapi larinya ke lemon, ugh, sumpah bikin cerita datar saja garing gini, gemana mau bikin adegan ranjang? Bisa dibakar saya gara-gara penggambarannya yang **_**hot **_**kagak, asem nggk, yang ada mungkin orang bakalan cengo liatin layar...mungkin ku bakalan butuh sedikit bantuan sebelum cerita ini sampai ke adegan tersebut. Hehe.**

**But di atas semua itu...adakah yang berniat review lagi? *anak**_**doggynojutsu**_

**Reader yg mau nge-review adalah hembusan surga untukku~**

**Balasan Review sebelumnya:**

**MoodMaker:** Vampirenya Garaa...#digeplok. Ahahaha...sudah jelas banget di chap ini kan? Salam kenal juga. Thanks for review. Mampir2 ke fandom DGM, ya?^^ (curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan)

**isolive89: **Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko...JTR Cuma gosip saja dari warga desa, biasa 'kan ibu-ibu kalo ngegosip suka nambah-nambahin bumbu disana sini..(pengalaman nguping)...JTR lagi hot-hotnya di London saat itu jadi mereka nyerempet2 ngegosip kalau JTR ada di desa mereka...padahal 'kan itu 'Sasu si vampire'...hyaaa Sasukee mata stoic mu itu keren banget seh, pngen kucongkel rasanya(?)..hyaa#meluk Sasu. Thankyou so much for review! ^o^

**Namikaze lin-chan: **Wuah, shangkyu berat buat nyinggung masalah pairingnya, beneran ku g pernah niat bikin NaruSasu, itu semua semata-mata kesalahan pengetikan dan kurangnya koordinasi dengan otak #bleh. Dan rasanya senang banget dapat gelar 'author' hem hem *nyengir gj* thanks for review! *jabat tangan balik* ^^-

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **Ahahaha namanya lucu^^. Iya ini SasuNaru, kok don woli..hehe. thanks for review ya^^-

**Scythe no Shinigami: **Um..ku mau ngomong apa, ya? Oke, terima kasih deh, atas dukungannya..makasiiiiihh banget. Orang-orang seperti dirimu inilah yang bikin para author semangat...*nyeka air mata* uhuh...thanks udah `review yaahhh *meluk*

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****: **wokeeehhh! Thanks dah review^^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu****: **Zippp deh! ^^d


	3. Chapter 3

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: .SasuNaru.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC (mungkin). Different setting. Miss typo (meski kuusahakan tidak ada, aku kan jg manusia...jadi kadang g teliti -_-v)**

**Rate: Kujadiin M saja deh. Jadi kalau ada yg g suka, plis..jgn dibanting laptopnya (?). Mending g usah baca yah..**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-senpai**

**A/N: Terima kasih karena masih ada yg nungguin cerita ini *terharu*. Soal lemon...kumasih belajar, bagamana klw kucoba lime dulu? Minta tanggapannya yah nanti...Ku bikin chap ini dgn mood yg g begitu bagus. Soalna capek pulang tengah malam g da yg jemput plus pas di angkot ketemu om-om ganjen, untung yg di-**_**grep**_** bukan pantat gw! Tapi masalahnya kejadian itu terjadi di dpan mata gw, dan korbannya seusia adek cewe gw! Kalau saja tuh om2 megangnya dua kali...udah kugilas tangannya pake sepatu bot gw! Huh! #curhat lagi. (legah tau klw dah dilampiasin -_-) ...then please enjoy my fic...**

**#BITE: Chapter Three#**

Mata yang kukerjap-kerjapkan berkali-kali membuatku yakin saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar. Suasananya gelap...apa sudah malam?

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara bariton di sisi ranjangku terdengar tak asing, aku pun menoleh dengan sangat lemah yang kemudian berubah menjadi gerakan menjauh dadakan hingga ke ujung ranjang yang lainnya, menghindari si pemilik suara tersebut.

Aku menatap nanar pada sosok yang tengah duduk pada kursi kayu di sisi ranjangku itu, melihatku dengan tatapan bingung juga bersalah.

Belum sempat aku terduduk di tepi ranjang untuk menghindarinya kepalaku tiba-tiba diserang rasa ngilu dan pusing yang luar biasa, membuatku ambruk seketika ke depan. Untunglah kasur ini benar-benar empuk hingga aku pun tidak begitu menderita menjatuhkan wajahku ke sana tanpa perlu sempat ditadah oleh pria yang tengah bangkit dari kursinya itu.

"Ugh.." kepalaku pening dan rasanya seperti seluruh ruangan ini berputar-putar meledekku. Apa ini yang namanya anemia? Gejala kurang darah yang dikeluhkan Naruko tiap bulan itu?

'Aku kurang darah...yah, aku ingat...' pikirku sambil berusaha meraba bahu kiriku, tepatnya di leherku. Terasa ada dua gundukan daging kecil yang sejajar di sana. Bekas gigitan, gigitan mahluk yang bibi di kedai waktu itu ceritakan. Jack The Ripper yang membunuh para wanita penghibur di desa ini, atau mungkin tidak tepat dikatakan Jack The Ripper...semua orang salah mencurigainya sebagai pria dari London itu..pria ini punya identitas lain...dia bukan manusia...bukan.

"Naru..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentakku kasar sebelum dia berusaha membantuku bangun dari posisiku yang masih terlungkup di atas kasur.

Pria itu menarik diri, berdiri bagai patung di tempatnya. Diam untuk sesaat. Namun sorot matanya mengatakan kalau ia terlihat menderita melihatku seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu sementara penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya?!  
"Kau Vampire!" erangku penuh emosi. Bisa-bisanya dia tetap di sini setelah menyedot nyaris seluruh darahku hingga membuatku menderita begini?!

"Aku minta maaf...tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau pergi ke kota terlalu lama, jadi..aku menahannya lebih lama juga, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah berlebihan mmelakukannya. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali." Sahutnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang dalam waktu 24 jam saja sudah berhasil membuatku _sport _jantung tiga kali. Mulai dari awal kedatangannya dengan mendobrak pintu, sikap 'akrab'nya di ruang bawah tanah dan sekarang, menemui fakta bahwa dia seorang vampire adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak aku inginkan terjadi dalam waktu secepat ini.

Tapi mendengar ia berkata "lain kali" tidak bisa membuatku berhenti _sport_ jantung lagi begitu saja. Apa maksudnya dengan 'lain kali'? Apa dia melakukan hal ini juga pada Naruko?!

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah bisa membuat sisa darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan menerjangnya dengan kasar. Kutarik rompi bajunya dengan kasar berlagak hendak menantangnya, tapi aku benar-benar serius akan mengahajarnya jika perlu.

"Kau.." geramku dengan penuh emosi yang kemudian kusadari bahwa emosiku tidak didukung dengan kondisi tubuhku yang benar-benar kekurangan darah. Aku pun dengan polosnya meluncur begitu saja ke pelukan si Uchiha itu dengan pupil yang naik ke atas. Ini batasku...aku tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama dengan kondisi begini... "Ngh.."

"Naruko!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung menadah dan membopong tubuhku untuk tidur dengan benar di atas kasurku yang hangat. Ia pun tak lupa menyelimutiku. Lalu dengan tidak terlalu terburu-buru ia mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil dari meja berlaci yang berada di dekat ranjangku saat itu.

"Minumlah..."

"Mmghh..." sebenarnya aku ingin bilang "Apa itu?" tapi yang keluar dari kerongkonganku cuma gumaman yang tidak jelas, pertanda betapa lemahnya kondisiku saat ini. Aku sudah lebih dari berani atau mungkin gegabah jika berniat menantang mahluk penghisap darah ini dengan kondisi tubuhku sekarang.

"Pil penambah darah. Kau akan segera pulih dengan cepat. Minumlah sekarang." Perintahnya dengan nada lembut seolah mengerti dengan maksudku. Baru kuperhatikan kalau cara bicaranya selalu pelan dan berusaha tidak terdengar kasar. Padahal kupikir semua orang dengan wajah dingin akan punya lidah yang tajam dan pedasnya mengalahi sambal buatan ibu. Ternyata ada yang baik juga rupanya...tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan terima saja darahku dihisap olehnya. Tidak!

Dengan gerakan lemah, mau tidak mau –daripada aku mati pucat– aku pun mengambil pil itu dan segera meneguknya dengan air putih yang Sasuke sodorkan padaku. Menelannya sebisaku.

Berusaha tidur adalah usaha perlawananku untuk menghindarinya yang terakhir. Tapi baru tiga detik aku memejamkan mata, suara "Krrrr.." segera membuat perutku bergetar.

Um, mari kita ingat ulang, tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan terus turun ke ruang bawah tanah, ketemu Sasuke yang ternyata adalah vampire yang lalu menyedot bringas darahku hingga aku baru bisa bangun setelah petang. Jadi intinya...aku tidak makan seharian... "HUWAAAHHH AKU PUASAAAA!" andai saja aku punya tenaga buat teriak begitu, mungkin sudah kulakukan di depan kuping Sasuke sekarang.

"Istirahatlah beberapa menit, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu membeli makanan di desa." Ujar Sasuke. Sedikit malu saat sadar kalau dia ternyata mendengar dengkuran perutku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

**0l=======*Wake Up*=======l0**

Setelah diam sejenak suasana kamar ini jadi seperti ruang tempat pengakuan dalam sekejap. Dimana Sasuke mengakui semua perbuatannya padaku.

"Kau vampire?"

"Ya"

"Kau yang membunuh semua wanita penghibur di desa?"

"Ya"

Aku yang sekarang sudah bisa duduk sambil berselimut di atas ranjang hanya bisa berkerut dahi menatap pria yang tengah duduk tertunduk di sampingku ini. Dia ini vampire 'kan? Seharusnya dia itu ganas, buas, dan menyeramkan seperti yang ada di buku dan yang diceritakan orang-orang. Kenapa sosok yang ada di depanku sekarang ini malah terlihat rapuh dan _down_? Vampire jenis barukah dia?

"Perutku keroncongan, aku tidak mau lama-lama disini. Pantatku panas duduk terus." Gerutuku lalu turun dari ranjang dengan tergesah-gesah.

Emosiku sudah kembali stabil seiring bertambahnya jumlah sel darah di dalam pembuluh darahku. Aku pun melangkah ringan menuju ke pintu keluar sebelum akhirnya kusadari penampilanku sama dengan penampilanku yang kemarin. Baju terusan sederhana bewarna coklat dengan tali pengikat di belakangnya. Uh, kalau bibi yang kemaren melihatku dengan baju yang sama dengan yang kugunakan kemarin dia pasti bakalan bergosip. Aku mungkin saja bisa cuek dan pergi begitu saja ke kedai makanan itu lagi, tapi sekarang aku adalah Naruko...jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dulu sebelum pergi. Kusuruh Sasuke keluar dan aku pun mulai mencomot satu lagi baju dengan model yang sama tapi dengan warna berbeda dari lemari. Kali ini warnanya biru muda dan nampak sangat manis di tubuhku...egh? Manis?!

"Akh! Tidak adakah baju dengan warna lain di dalam sini?!" gerutuku kesal sambil melempar sembarangan hampir semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari besar terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menggamit satu baju dan segera memasangnya di badanku. Merah! Warna yang berani, okeh, aku akan berjalan di desa dengan seorang vampire menggunakan baju bewarna darah. "Argghh! Tidak adakah yang lain selain ini? Dia bisa-bisa kelaparan jalan didekatku nantinya, aku tidak mau sudah dalam keadaan setengah hidup sampai ke kedai. Bagaimana pun juga aku butuh tenaga untuk makan. Ah tidak! aku tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian mengundang begini!" protesku lagi lalu kembali mengobrak abrik isi lemari.

Nyaris sepuluh menit aku berkutat di depan lemari dan cermin hingga akhirnya suara perutku menjadi alarm agar aku segera menghentikan kegiatan bodoh ini.

Baju terusan bewarna biru muda tadi mau tidak mau jadi pilihan terakhirku. Daripada aku terlihat seperti kudapan lezat di mata vampire yang akan menemaniku itu, lebih baik aku terlihat manis di depan semua orang. Ugh, Tuhan rasanya pengen gantung diri, deh. Ku benar-benar sudah merasa jadi banci sepenuhnya dengan pakaian ini.

"Kau terlihat manis.." ujar Sasuke ketika kami berada di jalanan menuju kedai. Aku segera meletakkan telapak tanganku ke depan wajahnya isyarat agar ia berhenti berkomentar.

Aku sudah lebih dari sekedar sadar akan hal itu _teme_! Aku yang aslinya laki-laki ini juga sempat merasakan hasrat ingin memeluk bayanganku sendiri di cermin ketika melihat penampilanku sekarang. Jadi berhentilah memperburuk suasana.

Dia pun lalu diam, sepertinya dia berpikir aku masih marah terhadap apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Yah, itu memang benar. Aku jelas tidak bisa terima begitu saja, aku baru tiba di desa ini kemarin dan dalam waktu sehari aku sudah harus jalan dengan vampire di sampingku? Tidak bisa kupercaya, kepalaku sudah lebih dari cukup berat untuk memikirkan masalah asuransi yang menjadi alasan utamaku ke tempat ini, rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika aku harus menghadapi kenyataan atau masalah lain bahwa saudariku ternyata berteman dengan predator alami manusia yang berdarah dingin ini. Kemana akal sehatnya? Kalau dia tau Sasuke vampire, kenapa dia tidak melaporkannya ke warga desa agar dia dibakar atau ditikam dan dipasung saja? Ekh, um, kurasa itu agak ekstrim juga...baiklah jika ia melaporkan Sasuke mungkin paling tidak dia akan diusir dari sini agar tidak meresahkan masyarakat...akh!

Aku benci sifatnya itu. Dia itu terlalu baik. Lihat saja bagaimana dia memelihara katak jelek itu. Dia bahkan pernah memberikan jatah makan malam miliknya pada seekor anjing dengan tampang jelek milik paman Kakashi saat keluarga kami sendiri sedang krisis makanan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat dimana ia menjual kalung berlian hadiah ulang tahun dari mantan pacaranya yang kaya raya itu hanya untuk menyekolahkan seorang tunawisma yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Argghh! _Hell_! Aku tau dia terlalu baik, aku tau itu...tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya memelihara vampire!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria disampingku saat ia menyadari kalau ada aura yang kurang menyenangkan menguar dari diriku.

Aku berbalik beringas ke arahnya dan ia pun terkejut. "Aku baik-baik saja...bisakah kau tidak mengajakku bicara dulu?" tanyaku berusaha menahan emosi. Pantat ayam ini benar-benar vampire tidak tau diri!

"Tapi kita sudah sampai." Jawabnya.

Aku pun berbalik. Dan kami memang benar-benar sudah sampai di kedai tempat aku makan kemarin. Saking seriusnya aku sampai lupa kalau aku tadi kelaparan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku pun nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan bar yang menjadi pembatas dapur dan ruang makan. Sasuke, dengan tanpa banyak bicara mengikutiku dari belakang kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. Menekuk kedua tangannya kedepan untuk menopang wajahnya, dan memperhatikanku sambil menunggu pelayan datang. Apa-apaan ini? Mau pamer ketampanan hah?

Sebelum aku sempat protes dengan gayanya, si pelayan, bibi yang bertubuh subur kemaren, keburu datang ke meja kami dan meminta pesanan.

"Aku pesan seperti yang kemarin saja." Ujarku

"_Sandwich _tomat dan _black coffe_." Sahut Sasuke kemudian.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku segera mendorong wajahku ke arah Sasuke, berniat berbicara berbisik padanya. "Kau bisa makan?" tanyaku sambil menghalangi mulutku dari penglihatan orang lain.

Dengan santai dan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis Sasuke menjawab, "Hanya untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan orang-orang. Makanan itu hanya akan masuk ke dalam perutku tanpa ada rasa terisi sama sekali."

Setelah itu sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dengan muka cemberut yang hanya dibalas dengan muka datar oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada rasa terisi sama sekali, katanya? Cih, dasar vampire menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia begitu tenang berbaur di tengah orang-orang begini tanpa ada yang tau identitasnya. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin teriak dan memberitahu semua orang kalau mahluk yang selama ini mereka bicarakan sedang duduk tenang diantara mereka. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu kulakukan.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan." Seru pelayan yang tau-tau udah nongol dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal dulu. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah bersenang-senang dengan daging panggang di hadapanku ini.

"Selamat makaaann!" seruku dengan riang.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar sama sekali melihat porsi makananku. Lagian aku juga pernah melihat Naruko mengambil porsi makanan yang nyaris sama denganku saat dia benar-benar lapar. Dan lagi, si vampire _teme_ di hadapanku ini sudah membuatku kehabisan darah dan tidak makan seharian. Jadi kalau dia ingin protes maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menggetok kepalanya dengan sendok nasi!

"Ah, tuan Uchiha, lama tidak melihat Anda makan di sini. Baru kembali dari kota, ya?" tanya si bibi pelayan yang baru kusadari belum minggat dari meja kami.

Sasuke tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan itu, "Iya, pengacara memang bukan pekerjaan yang bisa selesai dengan cepat, sekali kita mendapat klien. Aku harus menemani nona Haruno hingga ia mendapatkan kembali hak warisannya baru aku bisa kembali lagi kesini. Senang bisa mampir lagi ke kedai ini, nyonya." Sahutnya.

Kalau saja aku tidak tau diri, aku mungkin sudah menyemburkan nasi dan potongan daging di dalam mulutku ke wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada di hadapanku setelah mendengar percakapan itu. Di-dia dikenal baik di desa ini?!

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dengan senyum malu-malu kucingnya yang aneh, Sasuke lalu melirik ke arahku yang tengah menatapnya horor dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Aku menelan paksa semua makanan yang menggantung dimulutku sebelum bicara, "Kau...pengacara di kota?" tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Itu bohong." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Senyum manisnya sudah hilang dari wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Hah?"

"Aku harus punya alibi tiap ada kejadian di desa ini."

"Meski sebenarnya kaulah pelaku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kejadian itu" sambungku dengan sinis.

"Iya." Sahut Sasuke.

Uugghh...rasanya ingin ku tendang wajah itu. Mahluk macam apa yang bisa punya wajah datar tak bersalah seperti si _teme_ ini setelah membunuh ratusan nyawa dengan sangat sadis? Buaya, harimau dan hiu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan keganasan wajahnya sebagai predator ganas setelah membunuh ratusan mangsanya dengan keji. Tapi si brengsek ini, bisa-bisanya...ugh!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau terus memasang wajah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu begitu. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke toilet kalau kau mau." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menurutku tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali atas perbuatannya selama ini.

Sudah cukup! Aku muak dengan si vampire brengsek ini!

Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan keluar dari kedai. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan. Aku tidak peduli! Yang kuinginkan adalah menghindar dari hadapannya atau paling tidak menghirup udara segar di luar.

Semakin lama aku berjalan meninggalkan kedai itu aku semakin merasa kedinginan. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri tanpa menghentikan langkahku hingga aku sadar ada yang salah. "Eh? Ini bukan arah pulang yang benar..." gumamku. Aku selalu saja tidak bisa berkosentrasi pada keadaan disekitarku jika aku sedang naik pitam. Bodohnya aku...tadi aku belok ke arah mana, ya waktu keluar dari kedai..?

Kulirik sekelilingku...rumah-rumah kayu sederhana khas pedesaan yang memancarkan cahaya lilin dari jendela-jendela mereka ini tidak aku kenali sama sekali. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Apa aku kembali saja ke jalan yang tadi kulewati? Tapi jalan yang kulewati tadi yang mana? Aku tidak ingat sudah berbelok berapa kali hingga sampai kesini. Aduh...bagaimana ini, malam-malam kedinginan di tempat asing. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bisa seburuk apa lagi nasibku sekarang sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menarik bahuku hingga aku terjatuh ke belakang.

"Wah-wah..lihat, dia manis sekali. Apa dia punya uang dibalik bajunya yang tipis itu?" gumam seorang pria jelek dengan mulut yang nyaris berliur pada temannya yang tidak kalah jeleknya. Aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka sama sekali. Apa mereka tadi bersembunyi di dalam gang gelap di sana?

Melihat dari cara jalan dan pakaian mereka yang compang camping, bau busuk dan kotor oleh lumpur ditambah rambut yang sangat berantakan, aku tidak begitu kesulitan untuk menebak kalau mereka adalah gelandangan yang sedang...mabuk.

Ukh, baiklah, mungkin nasibku masih bisa sedikit lebih buruk lagi hari ini.

Salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat sedikit gendut mulai berjalan ke hadapanku sementara temannya tetap berada di belakangku. Mereka berdua mulai mengangkat tangannya yang jorok –aku penasaran tangan yang mana yang tadi memegang bahuku– lalu bergerak mendekatiku.

"Maaf tuan-tuan aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun untuk kalian." Kataku berusaha berdamai dengan posisi masih terduduk di tanah.

Si pria nyaris botak yang ada di depanku terdiam dan menatap temannya dengan tampang bodoh. Lalu temannya yang ada di belakangku pun menyahut, "Kalau tubuhmu untuk kami, boleh?"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa mesum dengan mulut penuh air liur. Egh, dasar orang-orang tua tidak tau diri.`

Aku lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangku untuk membersihkannya dari tanah yang menempel.

Kedua pria yang mengepungku mulai bergerak sempoyongan mendekatiku dan...hahh~ yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam dengan situasi seperti ini. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau ibuku mendapat kabar kalau putranya telah diperkosa oleh dua gelandangan tua yang sedang mabuk?

Tidak perlu waktu dua menit untuk membuat para gelandangan itu terkapar di tanah sambil memegangi perut dan selangkangan mereka. Mereka mabuk dan itu menguntungkanku untuk menghajar mereka semudah menampar nyamuk.

"Cih, cari masalah dengar orang harus liat-liat dulu...orang tua!" decakku remeh lalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu meraung-raung tidak jelas di belakangku.

Baru saja aku akan berbelok di perempatan rumah saat seseorang memanggilku dari arah berlawanan.

"NARUKO..!"

Che, si pangeran vampire yang kesiangan. Tapi baguslah, kalau saja dia datang lebih awal, mau kutaruh di mana mukaku kalau sampai dia menolongku dari dua serangga lemah yang sedang mabuk itu?

Aku melempar wajahku ke samping saat ia berada di hadapanku.

"Kau melupakan ini." Sahutnya sambil menenteng sepatuku ke hadapanku.

Aku melirik ke arah kakiku yang telanjang dan aaarrgghh...kebiasaan burukku yang lain yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku selalu melempar atau meninggalkan apapun yang melekat di kakiku saat sedang marah. Sial! Si brengsek ini harus tau tentang ini. Menyebalkan!

"Eh? Apa yang..ah!" protesku saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membungkuk dan memasangkan sepatuku ke kedua kakiku yang kedinginan. Dia bahkan membersihkan telapak kakiku dari pasir terlebih dahulu sebelum memasangnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sering lupa dengan sepatumu."

"Tidak sering! Hanya kali ini saja." Sahutku ketus.

Wajah dingin itu lalu menatapku lurus. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak." jawabku ketus. Aku masih harus berperan sebagai Naruko.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kurang senang sejak tadi?"

Aku lalu berbalik dan menatap dalam-dalam pada iris matanya yang kelam. Sorot mata yang tak kala dinginnya dengan udara malam. Dan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau dia seorang pembunuh!

"Setelah semua wanita penghibur itu mati. Dimana kau mendapatkan makanan?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan tidak terdengar sedang menahan amarah.

"Para gelandangan dan binatang, meski darah mereka sama sekali tidak sebanding. Lalu...ada kau, aku tidak menjadikanmu sebagai sumber makanan utama seperti yang sudah kita sepakati. Tapi hanya saja aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada binatang yang tidak memberiku kepuasan dan lagi...para gelandangan yang sakit sangat kurang dan nyaris tidak ada. Makanya selama ini aku tidak bisa mengkonsumsi apapun selama beberapa hari sebelum kau pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."`

"Gelandangan yang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Para wanita penghibur dan gelandangan yang sudah nyaris mati, aku hanya menyerang mereka yang tidak berguna." Jawabnya.

'Mereka yang tidak berguna dia bilang? Bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalau wanita penghibur itu tidak berguna?' pikirku miris.

"Apa kau benar-benar membunuh mereka dengan mencabiknya, mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan menghisap habis darahnya?" tanyaku lagi dengan menahan ngeri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, maksudku mencabiknya. Mereka terkadang melawan, kau tau? Para wanita itu bisa sangat mengerikan saat mempertahankan nyawa mereka. Lalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu..aku rasa itu ulah binatang, para serigala atau anjing liar mungkin berhasil melakukan itu sebelum para warga menemukan mereka. Aku sering menyerang mereka yang akan kumangsa dengan mengajaknya ke hutan." Jelas Sasuke yang tidak membuat perasaanku bertambah baik. Jadi maksudnya ada serigala dan anjing hutan berkeliaran di sekitar sini dan sudah sering mencicipi daging manusia begitu?

_GLUP_

"Se-serigala dan anjing hutan...?" gumamku ketakutan.

Sasuke lalu memegang kedua lenganku dan menatapku lurus. "Kau tidak perlu takut dengan binatang-binatang itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu sedikit pun."

"Eeh, te-terima kasih." Kalau saja kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulut seorang vampire aku mungkin akan merasa sedikit lega.

Dia menyerang orang-orang yang hanya akan menyusahkan kebanyakan orang. Para gelandangan yang nyaris mati dan..uh, wanita penghibur. Lalu hewan-hewan dan aku, ah maksudku Naruko. Aku tidak kan heran jika Naruko akan mengijinkan Sasuke menghisap darahnya mengingat betapa baiknya ia. Tapi...kebaikan Naruko hanya pada sebatas materi yang ia miliki. Dia akan rela memberikan barang-barang miliknya untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan. Tapi jika itu menyangkut anggota tubuhnya...dia akan sangat konsisten untuk tidak menyerahkannya walau sedikit. Aku masih sangat ingat hari dimana ibu sangat membutuhkan donor darah ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan, sementara di keluarga kami hanya anak kembarnyalah yang punya golongan darah yang cocok dengan ibu, dan Naruko..dia mati-matian tidak ingin mendonorkan darahnya, semua orang sangat heran dengan perilakunya itu, hingga akhirnya akulah yang menjadi pendonor saat itu. Karenanya, aku tidak merasa aneh saat Sasuke berkata ia dan Naruko membuat perjanjian untuk tidak menjadikan Naruko sumber makanan utama, aku tau betul Naruko sangat berat melakukan itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak terima darahnya diambil, tapi sepertinya kebaikan hatinya mengalahkan semua itu.

"Sasuke..." gumamku.

"..."

"Gunakan aku."

"Hn...?"

"Jangan menyerang siapapun lagi di desa ini. Mereka punya hak untuk hidup. Gunakan aku...jika kau lapar kau boleh datang kapan saja padaku." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa yang aku katakan? "Kau hanya boleh meminum darahku saja mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah menyerang penduduk lagi." seruku akhirnya dengan menatap lurus pada Sasuke yang memandangku dengan air muka heran.

"K-kau serius...?" tanyanya nampak kebingungan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan menutup mataku rapat-rapat, berharap apa yang kukatakan tadi bisa kutarik kembali.

**0l=======*Wake Up*=======l0**

Kalau saja aku tidak akan terlihat seperti orang gila, aku mungkin sudah menampar wajahku beribu-ribu kali atas apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Sasuke tadi. Aku tidak tau sebanyak apa kebiasaanku yang sangat menyebalkan bercokol dalam diriku ini. Naruko boleh dikenal sebagai malaikat yang baik hati, tapi diantara kamu berdua, akulah yang paling bisa mengorbankan diriku sendiri.

Saat ibu, ayah, dan kakek bersikeras menyuruhku menyamar jadi Naruko, aku bisa saja dengan mudahnya membuat semua itu tidak perlu dilakukan dengan marah besar atau kalau perlu kabur dari rumah. Tapi lihat, akhirnya aku tetap melakukan apa yang mereka katakan karena tidak ada yang bisa dan mau berkorban untuk melakukannya. Aku juga bisa saja menolak mendonorkan darahku untuk ibu waktu itu dengan mencari orang lain yang mau menolongnya, tapi lihat, aku akhirnya tetap berkorban juga untuk melakukannya. Aku...entah kenapa rasanya sudah mendarah daging, dan sekeras apapun otak dan perasaanku menolak, aku, tetap saja pada akhirnya memilih mengorbankan diriku demi kepentingan orang lain.

Hari ini...adalah hari dimana aku mengutuk 'kesialan'ku yang sangat bodoh itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini jika kau mau. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruko. Aku bisa mencari ke tempat lain kalau memang desa ini sudah tidak memiliki apa yang bisa aku makan." Ujar Sasuke berusaha menyakinkanku.

Aku menarik lengan kemejanya dengan kuat sambil menundukkan wajahku. Kumohon jangan berusaha untuk membuatku bimbang sekarang. Itu jauh lebih menyusahkan. Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kau bisa menggunakanku sesukamu, aku tidak masalah dengan itu.." gumamku.

Kami berdua diam sejenak. Bahkan suara serangga dari luar rumah sampai terdengar hingga ke lantai dua kamarku ini. Iya, Sasuke langsung mengantarku pulang dan menyelimutiku di atas ranjangku karena berpikir kondisiku sedang kacau karena terlalu lama di luar dengan baju tipis. Tapi aku tau betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Ini semata-mata hanya sifat yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu kemauanmu. Aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi, tapi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum itu..." ujar Sasuke. Menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Apa dia senang...? Atau sedih?

Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah botol bening sebesar ibu jari dengan cairan bewarna merah keunguan di dalamnya. Kamar yang hanya di terangi satu lilin di atas meja di samping ranjangku ini tidak bisa membuatku melihat bentuk dan warna cairan itu dengan jelas sampai Sasuke mengangkatnya ke depan wajahku.

"Aku ingin kau meminum ini..." katanya, "Ini adalah zat penambah darah, tapi bukan obat penambah darah seperti yang bisa dibuat manusia jaman sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dari mana asalnya. Tapi cairan ini, jika kau meminumnya dia akan membantu tubuhmu memproduksi darah sebanyak yang kau hilangkan."

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Intinya, kau tidak akan mati kehabisan darah tiap kali aku 'sarapan'." Sahut Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi.." katanya lagi. "Hanya jika aku menghisap darahmu satu kali. Cairan ini bisa membuat darahmu kembali dalam jumlah sebanyak yang bisa seorang vampire minum hingga kenyang. Hanya seorang vampire Naruko, aku tidak bisa menjamin jika ada dua vampire yang 'sarapan' dalam satu waktu." Baiklah...itu cukup membuat wajahku memucat. "Tenang, itu tidak akan terjadi. Setidaknya selama aku masih ada." Sambungnya.

Aku lalu mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangannya dan meminumnya saat itu juga dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Rasanya seperti anggur hanya sedikit asin..egh.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan cairan itu di perutmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba naik ke ranjangku, duduk di atas kakiku yang ditutupi selimut. Menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang menyala...

Oh _my God, _tolong bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi..

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyaku panik saat ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku lagi sama persis dengan yang dilakukannya di gudang bawah tanah tadi siang.

"Aku ingin mencoba apa obat itu manjur atau tidak." jawabnya, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa kuartikan itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bahu kananku, menarik kain bajuku agar bahuku kembali terekspos. Ia pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku.

"Ah, tapi Sasuke tadi siang kau sudah, ngh-," keluhku saat kurasakan lidah yang lembab dan hangat menjilati tekukku dengan vulgar. "Jangan menjilatiku!" protesku kesal.

"Anastesi." Bisik Sasuke dan..

_Deep BITE._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TeBeCe***

**Nanggung ya?**

**Ehehe ^^a maaf aku kehabisan kata-kata...#dilempar ke jurang**

**Masih berniat review? Karena kalian adalah obat penyemangat terbaik yg bisa aku dapatkan^^-**

**Balasan Review:**

**Eiyuu:** Suka dengan gaya bahasaku? Ehem..makasih deh..#girang. Naru jadi uke plus Suke jadi vampire? Kayaknya udah terkabulin semua tuh. Eheh, thanks dah review yah!^^/

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **Okeh! Thanks dah review : )

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **Sasu bakal hisap darah Naru? Un, udah kejawab tuh^^ eheh, thanks for review!

**MoodMaker: **Bukannya Sasu gak peka seh...cuman yahh..ada sesuatu gitu eheh...Naruko mati kehabisan darah? Err..ada niatan bikin gitu sih..tapi udah ada yg nebak duluan..jadi kuganti saja deh, biar lebih 'beda' gitu..hehehe. thanks dah review lagi^^-

**is0live89: **ia, Naruko punya hubungan dengan Sasuke, wong dia ijinin Sasu nginep di rumahnya...gimana reaksi Sasuke pas dia tau itu Naruto...nanti di chap2 berikutnya, yah (masih mikir juga seh sebenarnya gemana reaksinya nanti...apa musti kegirangankah dia? Lompat dari lantai dua? Cengo? Mangap gj? Entahlah. Ku jg masih mikir..ehehehe ^^a). "Sarapan" persepsi Naru ama Sasu emang beda waktu itu. Wosh! Thankyou dah review lagi^^-

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **Masa lalu Naruko ama Sasuke udah dijelasin dikit tuh^^ thanks dah review lagi..gunchan! : )

**Scythe no Shinigami: **Siipp...thanks dah review^^d

**Guest: **"guest" ini tamu y? G da namanya? Tapi ku tetep seneng ada yg review^^- shangkyu

**CSI: **Widih, penasaran tingkat dewa...? Hahaha shangkyu berat deh! Um, ide ceritamu sih kurang lebih seperti yang kupikirkan...tapi masih mikir-mikir lagi mau digituin apa nggk, emang bener Naruko ijinin Sasu minum darahnya..tapi nggk segila Naruto, yang minta Sasu minum darahnya seorang saja, ehe. Ku akan usahain buat meminimalisir typo-nya, 'keh?. Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya akan terbongkar di chap2 selanjutnya..thanks dah review^o^

**Guest: **um, "guest" yg ini beda ama yg tadi y? err..g mau Naruko ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Sasuke? Ng, nggk bisa "sama sekali" seh, tapi dikit kok (menurut aku) Cuma dikit.. Naruko tuh dasarnya udah baik dan Sasu...dia nggk suka Naruko karena...aih, masih rahasia ehe^^- shangkyu dah review neh!

**Sora asagi: **Yup! Aku juga dukung kok, nih lagi belajar bikin fic rape di fandom DGM. Moga saja g da yg protes di fic-ku yg ono...dikit banget reviewnya..hiks#nyempet2in curhat. But, arigato for review-nya!^^

**aurantii13: **Wah, makasih^^-

**ochaviosa: **Hum, oke deh, ku bakalan tetep usahain pake POV-nya Naruto. Sebenarnya ku belum tau chapnya bakalan panjang apa gak. Tergantung idenya sampe kemana...(*ciri2 author yg suka ninggalin fic-nya) tapi aku bakalan berusaha untuk tidak ngecewain kok..okeh? Jangan panggil aku dgn sembutan "Anda" dong..kujadi sadar kalau umurku dah g muda lagi..eheh, call me Nymous! Mau nambahin embel2 –chan atau –tan atau –san terserah...makasih banget yh atas saran dan reviewnya, ochaviosa^o^-

**dhiya chan: **Ahahaha..lucu. Sasuke bukan JTR, eheh. Dan komentar Dhiya-chan bener2 bikin ku mikir..sumpah, ku g pernah punya ide atau terlintas sedikit pun buat munculin vampire lain...um, apa Gaara saja ya? Tapi kalau Gaara muncul jd vampire Naru bakalan kupaksa jadi Seme, nah loh? Untuk pertanyaan2 selanjutnya bakalan dipastikan di chap2 selanjutnya. Makasih dah review^^-

**Kiseki No Hana: **Adegan terakhir bikin deg degan? Wuah..syukurlah...masalahnya niatku emang bikin gitu, tapi pas aku baca ulang rasanya garing banget..jadi agak setengah hati pas mau di update...atau karena ku ngeditnya tengah malam pas lagi capek2nya y? ==a kepalaku nyut-nyutan pas bikin chap kemaren, tapi tetep dipaksain bikin karena reader yg pada review bikin ku semangat...huwaaahh sangkyu berat yah^^/


	4. Chapter 4

**`Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: .SasuNaru.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC (mungkin). Different setting. Miss typo (kuusahakan nggk deh). This is BL story, sob...! So, don't try to read if u had homophobic. **_**And**_** akan ada beberapa teks English (dikit kok) di sini, soalnya kubingung gimana nge-Indonesia-in nya supaya terlihat sedkit berhumor.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-senpai (*juragan SasuNaru yg hobi bikin kugregetan ama **_**song opening**_** ama **_**ending**_** animenya yang nyerempet2 –gambar maupun lirik lagunya -.-)**

**Author Note: Ku update-nya dua hari sekali (belakangan ini)...apa itu lama atau justru kecepetan? (==,) Author fic-fic ratem lain pandai banget yah berpuitis...susah juga, kalau otak berprogram logic spertiku musti disuruh bikin begitu. Kumending disuruh mendeksripsikan sebuah kamar yang amburadul dengan mendetail ketimbang membuat sebuah puisi. ==, em, apa menurut minna tulisanku kaku? –okeh deh, enjoy my origin fic please!**

**#BITE: Chapter Four#**

Sebuah api kecil nampak menari-nari dari pantulan iris mataku. Lilin yang Sasuke nyalakan di atas meja kecil disamping ranjangku sudah habis setengahnya. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aku meminum cairan dari botol kecil itu? Seperempat jam?

"Nghh..."

"Mmmhh."

Aku masih bisa merasakan taring yang tertanam di leherku ini masih setia menancap di tempatnya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Taring yang dingin tapi oleh mulut dan lidah yang begitu hangat. Suara erangan masih sesekali kudengar saat Sasuke menghisap kuat-kuat leherku, menyedot semua darah yang mengalir keluar dari lubang yang taring kokohnya perbuat. Dagingku berlubang..aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya luka yang diakibatkan oleh dua rongga kecil di leherku itu. Dan rasanya berpuluh-puluh lebih sakit lagi saat pria yang sedang 'sarapan' ini menyedotnya rakus dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aakhh!" pekikku saat Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya tiba-tiba. Sudah puaskah dia?

"Naruko..." panggilnya pelan.

Terasa menyengat di bagian leherku dan kepalaku pening. Meski tidak seburuk saat si vampire berwajah dingin ini melakukannya untuk pertama kali, dimana aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhku secara utuh karena benar-benar kekurangan darah akut.

Aku mengambil nafas berat sebanyak dan secepat yang aku bisa. Berusaha mengambil oksigen yang tidak kudapatkan dengan baik saat ritual tadi sedang berlangsung.

Tubuhku penuh keringat. Bajuku berantakan, terutama di bagian bahu yang terekspos, ada beberapa percikan darah di sana saat Sasuke menancapkan taringnya barusan. Lalu, aku juga merasa betis dan pahaku terasa dingin sampai aku sadar rok panjang dari gaun yang kugunakan tersingkap hingga ke atas lututku akibat gerakan memberontak atau lebih tepatnya gerakan respon dari rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat Sasuke menghisap darahku. Aku tidak bisa terlalu mempedulikan semua itu sekarang, tidak peduli betapa menggodanya penampilan 'berantakan'ku di atas ranjang dengan cahaya remang-remang seperti sekarang ini. Aku butuh oksigen...bernafas...dan juga darah.

Saat aku sedang dalam keadaan mengap-mengap, terlihat Sasuke tidak melepas pandangannya dariku. Itu membuatku risih. Risih karena tidak bisa protes –karena lagi proses pemulihan. Sangat terlihat jelas dari air mukanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Terimakasih pada Tuhan karena menciptakan kami –laki-laki– yang otak mesumnya selalu bisa aktif kapan saja, paling tidak bisa memahami isi kepala masing-masing.

'Bukan hanya kau saja yang berpikiran 'itu' saat ini, _teme_!' gerutuku dalam hati. Suasana mendukung _plus_ pemandangan yang mengiurkan di depan matamu. Kalau seperti itu, tidak peduli kau ada di posisi 'atas' atau pun 'bawah', di saat begini si '_couple'_ pasti bakalan _connect_ dengan kuat.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya kurasakan sel-sel darah mulai mengisi kembali pembuluh-pembuluh darahku yang nyaris kosong. Dasar vampire gila! Memangnya tadi siang itu hanya ia anggap cemilan saja apa?

"K-kau..benar-benar rakus...ngh-," keluhku berusaha untuk duduk sambil menggosok-gosok leherku –wilayah yang tadi ia sedot– yang masih terasa nyeri sepelan mungkin. Sasuke menyingkir sedikit saat aku berusaha menarik kakiku dari bawah tubuhnya.

Dia menatapku diam. Masih dengan air muka yang tadi. Ugh..!

"Naruko, boleh aku menciummu?"

Aku tercekat. "HA-APPA?!" pekikku kaget. "Apa kau gila?!"

"..." Sasuke tetap diam dengan masih menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa? Apa kau mau bilang kalau itu untuk anastesi juga?!" protesku sekali lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi." sahutnya lalu turun dari kasurku dengan teratur. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar ini dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik karena penerangan yang sangat minim. "Selamat malam."

Aku tidak tau apa vampire juga punya darah seperti manusia tapi, jika aku tidak salah lihat, dan jika itu bukan karena pengaruh dari cahaya lilin, tadi itu...Sasuke bersemu merah?

"Agh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Jangan bayangkan hal-hal bodoh! Sial!" gerutuku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Tapi...apa semua yang Sasuke lakukan padaku itu, sebenarnya... untuk Naruko?

Aku kepikiran juga...

Hahh...entah kenapa memikirkan itu bukannya kesal, aku malah merasa...cemburu.

"Ah! Aku butuh istirahat!" seruku berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berkeliaran di kepalaku. "Mungkin ini pengaruh racun vampire?" tanyaku bodoh.

Bodoh ah! Aku pun langsung menarik kain bajuku yang masih terbuka untuk kembali menutupi bahu kiriku dan menarik selimutku juga. Bersiap untuk tidur.

Tuhan jangan biarkan aku memimpikan orang itu!

**0l=======*Happening*=======l0**

_TOK TOK TOK_

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"HUWAAAHHHH!"

Teriakan nyaring yang mengelegar dari tenggorokanku pagi itu aku yakin membuat siapapun yang ada di depan pintu depan rumah ini pasti terkejut dan berhenti mengetuk.

A-aku...aku mimpi ada sembilan Sasuke yang mengerubuniku di tengah desa. Mencabik dan mengeluarkan isi perutku. Menghisap habis darahku dan membuang bangkaiku pada serigala dan anjing liar di hutan. Aaahhhhhh...kenapa aku malah bermimpi seburuk ini...? 'Tuhan, Kau terlalu baik padaku,' batinku nyindir.

Setelah melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar dan hanya mendapati kamarku kosong, terang benderang, sejuk dan lilin yang sudah tewas tak bersisa, aku pun mendesah lega.

Tanpa tunggu apa-apa lagi aku pun menuruni tangga. Aku mendengar dan sadar betul kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu. Segera saja aku tergesah-gesah ke ruang tamu sambil menyisir rambut –wig– ku dengan jari asal-asalan.

Tamu?

Pagi-pagi begini, memangnya ada, ya orang yang mau mandi dan berdandan rapi –selain ibu yang akan ke pasar– lalu bertamu ke rumah orang?

Setelah sampai di pintu depan, sebelum aku membuka pintu, aku sempat mengambil kartu nama yang tamuku sisipkan di kotak kartu nama dekat pintu. Saat kubaca, tertera nama perusahaan asuransi tempat Naruko menjadi anggota.

'_W-WHA-WHAAT_?!' hari ini? Ah, aku lupa kapan hari pegawai pihak asuransi itu janji untuk datang, aduh, menyesal rasanya mengacuhkan pesan ibu saat mengantarku naik kereta sebelum aku berangkat ke desa ini.

Jadi ini harinya? Bagaimana ini...aku belum bersiap-siap! Mana mungkin Naruko menyambut tamu dengan penampilan seberantakan ini. Mana ada bekas darah di gaunku lagi.

Setelah memutar kunci pintu, aku tidak segera membuka pintunya.

"Err, Tuan, silahkan masuk, maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkan tuan melihatku menyambut tamu dengan penampilanku sekarang. Jadi silahkan masuk dan buat diri tuan nyaman di sofa sementara aku bersiap-siap dulu." Sahutku pada siapapun yang kuyakin sedang menunggu kubukaan pintu di luar sana.

Tanpa menunggu respon, aku pun segera mengambil langkah seribu menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamar.

Mengobrak abrik lemari, mencari baju mana yang paling 'Naruko banget'. Sambil mencomot handuk basah dari kamar mandi untuk mengelap badanku –tidak berniat mandi.

Setelah sedikit membersihkan diri. Memasang gaun renda-renda rok payung yang begitu berat, aku lalu berusaha sebaik mungkin menata wigku yang sepertinya sudah hampir batas kadaluwarsanya untuk lepas. Menepuk wajahku dengan sedikit bedak dan tak lupa gincu pink lembut untuk bibirku.

Aahhh...senangnya ketika melihat aku tampak sangat mirip dengan Naruko. Dan aaaggghhh...menyebalkannya ketika aku sadar aku benar-benar mirip seorang wanita! Aku berdandan! OMG! Bakat dari mana ini?!

Terdengar suara benda sedang di masukkan ke dalam tas saat aku menuruni tangga. Agak kewalahan menjinjing rok payung ini untuk turun. Aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa melihat anak tangga yang aku jejaki karena benda –rok payung– ini terus bergoyang tiap kali aku melangkah.

Dengan suara dan sikap yang kubuat semanis mungkin, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan dimana tamuku sedang duduk tenang menungguku sejak tadi.

Jas putih yang sangat rapi bak pangeran –eh? Dia seharusnya pihak asuransi 'kan? – sepasang dengan celananya yang bagus dengan warna yang senada. Rompi krem di atas kemeja putih kusam dan dasi pita sewarna dengan warna rambutnya...merah terang.

"WUAH! GAARA?!" teriakku kaget dengan suara yang tidak kalah ributnya dengan lengkingan yang kubuat tadi pagi. Membuat penampilan 'manis' yang sejak tadi kusiapkan meleleh begitu saja.

Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan sambil memasang sikap malu-malu.

Tenang...tenang...Garaa tidak akan tau. Dia tidak akan tau kalau aku Naruto... tidak... tidak... kumohon Tuhan jangan sampai.

"Ah, apa aku mengejutkanmu, Namikaze Naruko-san?" sahutnya bangkit dari kursi dengan ekspresi agak merasa bersalah.

"Ti-tiidak...maaf, a-aku..tidak tau kalau pihak asuransinya ternyata kau, Gaara. Kemana tuan yang biasanya?" tanyaku berusaha tidak terlalu seperti diriku sendiri.

Aku lalu mengambil kursi tepat di depannya dan Gaara pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi wakil tiap kali ada keperluan di desa ini. Jaraknya terlalu jauh, jadi perwakilan sebelumnya yang memang sudah agak kurang sehat tidak bisa lagi bolak-balik dari kota ke tempat ini. Apa Anda keberatan, um, Namikaze-san?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Hahaha, aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang kukenal ada di tempat ini." Sahutku dengan sopan.

Gaara. Dia sahabat karibku. Dia lebih dekat denganku ketimbang dengan Naruko, bahkan hubunganku masih berjalan dengan sangat baik sampai beberapa bulan lalu, ketika dia tiba-tiba tidak pernah lagi berkunjung. Rupanya dia mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan asuransi? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

Ber-_acting_ di depan orang yang bisa dibilang tau seluk beluknya dirimu lebih sulit dari pada mengelabui orang asing. Tanganku tidak henti-hentinya basah oleh keringat. Mengingat betapa penuh kejutannya orang di hadapanku ini, nyaris menyaingiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nama "Naruto" bukan "Naruko".

Kami nyaris seperti saudara. Sangat dekat. Dia adalah pengganti Naruko saat aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Terkadang orang-orang asing yang kebetulan melihat kami menganggap kami seperti sepasang saudara yang sangat manis. Melihat wajahku yang mirip perempuan dan wajah Gaara yang putih berambut merah dengan iris mata bewarna hijau yang sangat indah membuatnya sangat manis, nyaris seperti anak perempuan pula. Kami selalu jadi bahan olok-olokan saat kanak-kanak. Tapi jelas kami –yang aslinya memang laki-laki– tidak akan tinggal diam dan menghajar mereka sampai kapok.

Tapi aku tetap berpikir kalau Gaara lebih manis dariku.

"Mau kubuatkan teh, Gaara?" tawarku sopan. Aku agak kesulitan memerankan karakter sebagai orang yang agak asing di hadapannya. Mengingat betapa akrabnya aku –sebagai Naruto– dengan dia. Apalagi dia memanggilku dengan nama belakangku –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Naruko– membuatku benar-benar risih.

"Tidak terima kasih banyak. Aku hanya akan segera menjelaskan secara singkat syarat-syarat yang kami ajukan untuk penarikan kembali dana yang telah Anda simpan di pihak kami. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik.." ujarnya dan lalu menjelaskan segala titik bengeknya persyaratan yang tak satu kalimat pun aku mengerti. Tapi kalau ini Gaara, aku rasa dia tidak akan keberatan membantuku jika dalam kesulitan. Aku bahkan mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara jujur tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi...eeerrr...Gaara itu, apa bisa diajak bohong? Dia itu 'kan _innocent_ banget. Meski pun sebenarnya dia baik, tapi mungkin dia bakalan mencebloskanku ke penjara karena penipuan atas nama 'demi kebaikanku sendiri'. Aduh...ribet. Padahal kupikir dengan adanya sahabat karibku, aku jadi bisa sedikit minta tolong gitu...tapi karena ini Gaara...aku jadi tidak bisa berharap banyak.

"...jadi, dari kedua puluh tiga poin tersebut, adakah yang kurang Anda mengerti, Namikaze-san?" sahut Gaara di akhir kalimatnya dan membuatku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Err, hehe aku akan bertanya jika dalam prosesnya ada kesulitan.." jawabku sekenanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan jari telujukku.

Gaara menatapku datar sambil terdiam. Seolah tengah menilai sesuatu dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Matilah!

"Aku baru tau...kalau Namikaze-san punya kemiripan dalam memahami teks-teks sulit, sama seperti Naruto..."

Hah?! Itu dia! Kalimat yang sukses membuatku nyaris meloncat dari tempat dudukku. Akh...Gaara, kau itu..

"To-tolong jangan berkata seperti itu..." sahutku sambil meletakkan telapak tanganku di depan mulut berusaha bersikap malu –dengan gaya wanita– atas apa yang diucapkannya.

Gaara segera sadar diri dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan atas kelancanganku ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Gaara memang selalu seperti ini, kadang tidak bisa membedakan kami berdua. Aku ingat saat masih kanak-kanak dulu kau pernah memberi boneka beruang milikmu pada Naruto padahal sebenarnya kau ingin memberikannya padaku 'kan? itu yang kudengar dari ibu."

"Aku memang ingin memberikannya pada Naruto waktu itu."

Hah?!

Aduh..niatku untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kecurigaanku sebagai Naruko malah jadi lebih rumit!

Gaara memang selalu bisa membedakanku dengan Naruko –aku nyaris tidak bisa meragukan itu–, bahkan betapa pun miripnya pakaian yang kami gunakan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Untuk hari ini, saya hanya akan memberitahukan masalah persyaratan yang tadi dan ini, ini adalah daftar berkas yang harus Namikaze-san persiapkan sebelum penarikan dananya diproses." Ujar Gaara kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku.

Ia pun lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kota dan berjanji akan datang satu minggu lagi untuk menjemput berkas-berkas yang sudah harus kupersiapkan.

Aku hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan dan menanggapi pamitannya dengan sopan sebagai Naruko...bukan sebagai Naruto.

Dia terus-terusan memasang wajah datar dan formal di hadapanku. Membuatku tidak nyaman dan seperti sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain saja. Apa Gaara sudah tau Naruko meninggal? Aku ingin tau apa yang ia rasakan jika memang benar ia sudah tau...

**0l=======*Happening*=======l0**

Bangun pagi-pagi bukanlah kegemaranku...begitu pula memasak. Tapi...kalau sudah keburu lapar biasanya aku akan bereksperimen sendiri di dapur hanya untuk membuat makanan selayak mungkin untuk masuk ke perutku.

Tempat penyimpanan makanan kosong. Hanya ada rempah-rempah yang tak satupun aku tau namanya.

Um...aku mau makan daging.

Celingak-celinguk di sekitar dapur untuk sesaat membuatku bertanya-tanya. "Kemana katak jelek itu?"

'Daging katak enak tidak ya?' pikirku saat tiba-tiba sesuatu bewarna hijau melompat ke atas meja tepat di hadapanku dan mengeluarkan suara "Froog~" andalannya.

Eerr...kutatap mahluk gemuk itu lekat-lekat dengan wajah miris. Mulutnya yang lebar nyaris selebar wajahnya...Matanya yang besar seperti kelereng burik...Kulit bertotol-totolnya yang lembab dan menjijikan...

"Haaahhhh...mungkin lebih baik aku ke pasar saja deh!" seruku lalu berbalik meninggalkan '_The worst creature that I ever seen in the world'_ itu.

**0l=======*Happening*=======l0**

Sejak terakhir aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Pasar selalu saja ramai seperti biasanya. Hampir setengah dari penduduk desa terlihat mondar-mandir di sini. Suara yang riuh juga benar-benar membuatku bernostalgia dengan suasana di kota. Para pedagang meneriakkan harga dan jenis barang dagangan yang mereka jual. Serta para pemebeli yang tidak kalah sengitnya berdebat untuk mendapatkan harga yang mereka inginkan.

Aku memeluk erat lenganku dan mengetatkan selendang yang aku gunakan ke tubuhku. Suhunya dingin.

"Woohh! Nona Namikaze!" teriak seseorang membuatku berhenti melangkah. Jaraknya tidak jauh dariku, hingga aku bisa mendengar jelas suaranya di tengah keramaian.

Aku pun menoleh pada sosok pria setengah baya dengan baju yang sangat kumal oleh pekerjaannya itu. Tangan kirinya memegang pisau jagal yang besar sementara tangan satunya melambai ke arahku. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan ikan segar berbagai jenis, bentuk, dan ukuran di atasnya. "Kemari!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku pun segera menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan untuk menghampirinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kemana saja? Aku punya ikan segar untukmu di sini. Lihatlah!" sahutnya ketika aku berada di depan mejanya. Ia lalu melemparkan seekor ikan sebesar nampan teh dengan mata besar yang melotot tewas padaku.

Ah, iya. Naruko suka ikan. Em, tapi aku lebih suka daging...

"Um, terima kasih tuan Ichi. Kelihatannya enak untuk digoreng." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis. Kurasa ikan juga tidak masalah. Tapi aku akan tetap mencari daging setelah ini, persiapan untuk makan malam.

Setelah ikan seberat dua kilo itu dibungkus dan dibayar, aku pun segera mencari toko daging incaranku. Membeli bumbu – yang setauku cocok – kemudian kembali ke rumah.

Sesaat setelah aku meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja di dalam dapur, Gamabunta muncul di samping bungkusan belanjaanku itu.

"Aku akan memberimu jeroan ikan nanti. Kau mau?" tanyaku dan segera dibalas dengan sahutan semangat olehnya. "Bersikap manislah kalau begitu (dengan tidak terlalu sering muncul di hadapanku)."

Sambil mebersihkan ikan segar di dalam wadah besar penuh dengan air, aku terdiam, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Um...apa 'dia' ada di bawah?" tanyaku agak ragu pada katak yang tengah ada di dekat kakiku –menunggu makanannya– itu.

Si mahluk bertotol itu lalu melompat ke ujung dapur, dan berhenti tepat di atas papan yang menjadi pintu masuk rahasia ke gudang bawah tanah. "Ugh, ada ya.." sahutku deperesi.

Apa boleh buat. Tentu saja dia akan tetap ada di sekitarku setelah apa yang aku deklarasikan semalam. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menjedor-jedorkan kepalaku ketembok (kiasan) sejak itu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh." Gerutuku.

Saat aku kembali membayangkan kejadian dimana aku tau dia juga menghisap darah Naruko. Bagaimana dia menjilatiku. Dan saat dia berkata ingin menciumku membuatku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada ganggang pisau yang tengah aku pegang untuk memotong ikan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan emosi.

'Aku harus tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada Naruko selama ini.'

**0l=======*Happening*=======l0**

suara minyak yang mendesis terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat aku meletakkan potongan daging steak mentah ke atas nampan penggorengan yang panas.

Dengan tenang aku lalu menyiapkan saus untuk daging steak kegemaranku itu sambil menunggu dagingnya matang.

Aroma menguar dengan sangat menggiurkan saat aku menambahkan potongan rempah yang tetap tak kuketahui namanya itu meski sering kugunakan ke atas potongan daging yang baru saja kubalik di atas penggorengan.

"Dari aromanya, masakanmu pasti sangat sedap." Sahut suara bariton rendah di dekat tekuk leherku yang membuatku memekik terkejut dan hampir membuat mangkuk berisi rempah jatuh dari tanganku.

Aku berbalik kesal pada sosok itu dan melemparkannya tatapan merajuk –yang semoga tidak terlalu menggemaskan.

"Maaf...kau terlihat manis saat terkejut." Sahutnya dengan senyum yang mempesona. Aaghh! Tidaaak!

Langit sudah malam, dan sekarang monster ini sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku harap dia tidak akan mengganggu _mood_-ku saat makan.

"Kau tidak makan 'kan?" tanyaku dari sudut meja yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya duduk sambil memperhatikanku.

Kami berada di sisi meja yang berlawanan. Meja yang memanjang dengan puluhan lilin di tengah-tengah menerangi ruangan berkarpet merah ini membuat suasananya sangat mewah.

"Tidak." sahutnya lalu tersenyum elegan lagi. Huh! Mau kulempar garpu rasanya ke wajah itu. Berhenti berusaha membuatku luluh padamu!

Aku lalu terdiam. Memotong steak di piringku kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku satu persatu dengan tenang.

Sambil tengah mengunyah makanan, aku mulai menimang-nimang untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin kulontarkan. Aku melirik sejenak pada sosok yang jauh di ujung meja sana. Dia masih terlihat tenang tanpa suara dalam suasana ini. Dengan gaya khasnya –menekuk kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya dan menatapku lurus . Aku mulai risih.

"Berhenti menatapku." Protesku akhirnya.

"Tidak ada pemandangan lain yang lebih menarik di sini untuk dilihat."

"Di luar sedang cerah. Kau bisa pergi keluar kalau kau mau. Langit berbintangnya indah. Kau juga bisa pergi kehutan untuk bermain-main dengan serigala dan anjing liar (teman sesama monstermu) itu. Atau...kau bisa berjalan-jalan ke kota, mungkin ada banyak yang menarik seleramu di sana (semoga saja, dan itu akan membuatku terbebas darimu)."

"Saat ini satu-satunya yang menarik seleraku ada di depan mataku sekarang."

Aku tercekat dan nyaris tersendak oleh steak yang tengah kumakan mendengar kalimat itu.

Iris mataku melirik ke samping sebentar dan mulai menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, "Eeerm, apa kau harus 'makan' setiap hari?" tanyaku, berharap-harap cemas, semoga jawabannya tidak terlalu mengerikan untuk kudengar seperti 'tiap hari', 'setiap jam' atau 'setiap saat'.

"Paling tidak tiga hari sekali. Aku hanya bisa bertahan sejauh itu." jawabnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menyandar. "Tapi...aku bisa sedikit menahannya lebih lama jika kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, misalnya saat kau sedang sakit atau sedang datang bulan." Sambungnya lagi dengan santai. Enteng sekali dia sebagai laki-laki ngomong 'datang bulan' di depan 'wanita' begitu saja.

Tapi jawaban itu sedikit membuatku lega. Aku bisa punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi urusanku di sini tanpa perlu banyak direpotkan untuk berpikir bahwa ada vampire yang harus kuberi makan. Hahh...

Ku mengelap mulutku yang penuh saus dan membawa piring kotor bekas makananku ke dalam dapur lalu melangkah menuju tangga, berniat ke kamar sampai sebuah tangan yang besar menahan lenganku.

"Kau tidak mau bercakap-cakap dulu denganku sebelum tidur?" tanya Sasuke di belakangku.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang hobi berbicara apalagi bercakap-cakap. Memangnya kau mau bicara apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku baru bisa berkeliaran dan bertemu denganmu setelah malam. Jika tiap kali aku bangun lalu kau sudah tidur dan ketika sudah waktuku untuk bersembunyi sementara kau baru bisa bercakap-cakap, kapan kita bisa saling mengerti?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah serius.

Sa-saling mengerti...? _Are we –you and Naruko_– _really lover?_

Aku berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya. Posisiku yang sudah menaiki satu anak tangga membuatku sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kita berpacaran?" aku tau betul pertanyaan ini sangat rentan untuk membuat penyamaranku terbongkar, tapi jika kulakukan dengan niat untuk bermesraan sebagai sepasang kekasih –jika memang benar Naruko dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih– aku rasaitu tidak aneh.

Mimik wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah dan ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, sama seperti saat aku menepisnya ketika ia meminta untuk menciumku. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya membelakangiku. "Tidak. Tidak pernah. Maaf, apa aku lancang?" gumamnya nyaris tidak jelas.

Tidak pernah katanya? Jadi mereka tidak pacaran?

"Y-ya..sedikit." Aku harus lebih tau banyak lagi. "Um, aku akan menemanimu ngobrol kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih." Sahutnya lalu menyambut tanganku untuk membantuku menuruni tangga. Aahhh..aku benar-benar tidak tahan terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti seorang _lady._

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" tanyaku sambil memperbaiki –membuat terlihat lebih feminin– posisi dudukku di ruang tamu. Sasuke duduk sambil menyandar di sofa tepat di seberang tempatku duduk saat ini.

Sasuke menatapku sebentar. "Aku hidup di jaman Caligula, kaisar Romawi tiran itu."

"Eh? G-gula apa?"

"Caligula. Aku adalah anak bangsawan di jaman kekuasaannya. Siapapun orang waras yang mengenal kaisar _little boots _itu tidak akan pernah berminat untuk menjadi bangsawan di bawah kekuasaannya."

"_Little boots.._?" tanyaku makin tidak mengerti.

"Caligula artinya _little boots_. Itu julukan yang melekat untuknya, betapa pun ia tidak menyukainya."

"Err, kenapa tidak ada yang suka jadi bangsawan di jamannya?"

Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Ia memperolok kami. Bahkan anggota-anggota parlemennya saja ia permalukan! Dia adalah pemimpin terburuk yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku."

"Oh, oke. Aku mengerti." Ujarku berusaha mengalihkan suasana hati Sasuke yang sepertinya punya pengalaman yang tidak begitu menyenangkan mengenai si gula itu.. "Jadi kau mati. Um, maksudku jadi vampire di sana? Bagaiman bisa?"

Pria berwajah dingin dengan postur tubuh jangkung yang tengah duduk di hadapanku ini lalu terdiam. Sepertinya ia berusaha menyegarkan ingatannya tentang hal itu.

"Saat itu aku dan keluargaku tengah menghadiri sebuah pertunjukan. Kau tau, pertunjukan dimana manusia berhadapan dengan seekor singa di sebuah arena yang besar, itu adalah hiburan yang populer di jaman tersebut. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi, Kaisar sama sekali tidak menghormati orang-orang kalangan atas seperti bangsawan. Kami bahkan harus berebut tempat duduk di bagian depan –yang sebelumnya memang hak kami– dengan rakyat jelata yang juga ingin ikut menonton. Pertunjukan lalu dimulai. Tapi hari itu para budak yang biasanya digunakan sebagai umpan para singa untuk pertunjukan sudah habis. Kaisar lalu dengan seenaknya meminta semua orang yang berada di lima barisan terdepan untuk turun menjadi umpan singa dan ditonton oleh yang lainnya. Orang-orang yang semuanya adalah bangsawan yang ada di barisan itu pun mau tidak mau akhirnya turun. Aku dan keluargaku ada diantara mereka. Kami semua berhamburan di arena untuk menyelamatkan hidup kami dari singa yang sengaja dibuat kelaparan dan marah saat itu." ujar Sasuke, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di atas paha dengan gigi bergemeletuk geram.

"Aku melihat ibu, ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku diterkam dengan buas dan mati seketika di depan mataku. Semua orang yang menjadi umpan pun sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah tak berdaya, menyisakan aku yang masih berdiri dengan kaki bergetar di depan si raja hutan yang surainya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah puluhan orang yang sudah sekarat dan bertebaran di arena. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku. Para penonton hanya bersorak riuh tanpa ada belas kasih untuk menyelamatkanku." Tatapannya kini terlihat sengit seolah tengah melihat bayangan singa yang siap menerkamnya ada di hadapannya.

"Aku berhasil hidup. Tapi dengan luka yang sangat parah. Perlawanan yang kulakukan terhadap binatang itu membuat kaisar puas dengan pertujukannya. Lalu dalam keadaan sekarat dengan tidak beradapnya para pengawal melemparku ke sel tahanan budak yang gelap dan kotor untuk menunggu dokter pribadi keluargaku datang mengobatiku. Siapapun yang melihat kondisiku saat itu pasti tau aku akan segera mati bahkan sebelum dokter pribadi keluargaku selesai mengemasi tasnya."

"Lalu kau..."

"Ada beberapa budak yang juga sekarat di sel itu dan ada seorang tabib yang bertugas mengurusi mereka. Aku tidak tau kalau maksud kata-kata para pengawal dengan mengurusi para budak itu adalah dengan membunuh mereka atau mengubahnya menjadi _creature_ lain."

"Jadi tabib itu..." ujarku menggantung.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia vampire."

"Dia mengubahmu juga?" tanyaku, membayangkan sebuah sel yang gelap dipenuhi orang-orang yang diubah menjadi mahluk penghisap darah oleh seorang tabib –yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya harapanmu untuk hidup– membuatku ngeri untuk berpikir berada di jaman itu.

"Dia hanya mengubahku seorang."

"Eh?"

"Tabib itu adalah jenis vampire yang membuat semua orang yang digigitnya akan berubah menjadi seperti dirinya. Dia hanya perlu menggigitku dan membiarkanku menyaksikan diriku sendiri membunuh semua budak di dalam tahanan dengan tanganku sendiri," sahut pria yang pandangannya berubah menjadi terlihat lebih dingin dan juga menderita ini.

"Apa semua budak yang kau serang berubah menjadi vampire juga...?" tanyaku kembali ngeri. Aku 'kan juga sudah digigit olehnya..._glup_

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke membuatku agak lega, "Umumnya semua vampire hanya akan membuat seseorang yang digigitnya menjadi vampire jika seseorang itu adalah korban yang pertama."

"Hanya korban yang pertama?"

"Iya. Selanjutnya tidak lagi."

Sasuke kembali terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Seluruh keluarganya mati di depan matanya sendiri dan ia harus membunuh orang lain untuk bertahan hidup bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri tenang atas duka kematian anggota keluarganya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan seperti itu melanda diriku. Tapi rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Dan setelah itu dia pasti sangat kesepian...sorot matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong berapa ratus tahun pun lamanya waktu yang ia lalui untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Melihatnya terpuruk membuatku teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan sahabatku, Gaara. Keluarganya juga bernasib sama dengan sosok dihadapanku ini. Dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Gaara berdiri berjam-jam di pinggir jalan dalam lebatnya hujan malam yang sangat mengigit tulang. Namun dinginnya malam dan tubuhnya yang basah oleh hujan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat sorot matanya yang kosong untuk goyah akan suhu di sekelilingnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar namun hatinya jauh lebih terguncang.

Hatiku meringis melihat ia mematung di sana sementara aku begitu nyaman di balik selimutku yang hangat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menariknya ke dalam rumah. Aku terkejut saat dia sama sekali tidak melawan. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah tidak berada di tanah. Selimut kasurku yang tebal kuseret turun dari lantai dua untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Namun sorot mata itu tetap tidak bergeming...

Tatapanku semakin mengiba...

Akhirnya perlahan kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajah yang ada di hadapanku ini... tubuhku pun ikut bergerak mendekat, sepertinya aku tau apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk menenangkannya.

Aku semakin memperkecil jarak diantara kami hingga akhirnya tubuh itu berada dalam dekapanku. Kulingkarkan lenganku di sekitar bahunya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Berharap ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuhku. Agar ia sadar ia masih hidup dan masih tetap harus hidup.

Rasanya begitu nyaman dalam posisi ini. Tangan yang kokoh lalu terasa melingkar di punggungku, mendekapku lebih erat kepadanya.

"Gh-, Gaara.." keluhku. Ia memelukku terlalu erat.

"Gaara?" sahut suara bariton di dekat telingaku dan membuat bulu kudukku meremang saat sadar dengan posisi kami yang sedang berpelukan. Dan parahnya lagi..aku yang memulai!

"Huwaaa!" pekikku dan langsung melompat menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa aku...tadi...err, aku minta ma-, eh?" tangan yang sama yang tadi mendekapku begitu hangat menarik lenganku kasar dan membuatku kembali jatuh dalam pelukannya lagi.

Aku segera protes tapi kembali bungkam saat dia mengetatkan dekapannya dengan begitu erat dan dalam, "Tetaplah seperti ini, aku membutuhkannya...bisa 'kan?" bisiknya memohon. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar. Membuat hatiku mencelos, luluh karena sikapnya yang begitu rapuh dihapanku saat ini.

Suasana 'memanas' karena suhu badan kami terperangkap di satu tempat –dimana tubuh kami menempel. Kalau saja aku menggunakan korset sekarang, aku berani taruhan dengan jumlah gigi yang aku punya, bahwa aku akan mati kehabisan nafas dengan tidak elitnya di dalam pelukan seorang vampire.

Hembusan nafas yang hangat tiba-tiba berhembus di tekuk leherku. Membuatku bergidik geli. Hari ini aku menggunakan gaun dengan kerah yang lebar. Nyaris menampilkan seluruh bagian bahuku. Jadi rasanya seperti bagian atas tubuhku – di wilayah leher dan bahu hingga beberapa senti di bawah tulang belikat– sedikit 'mengundang'.

"Ah-," pekikku saat kurasakan daging lembut mengecup leherku hangat. Kecupan itu lalu bergerak pelan ke bahu dan tulang belikatku. Dan lagi-lagi kembali ke leherku, berulang kali di tempat yang sama hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika sesuatu yang basah bergerak menjilati leherku hingga ke belakang telinga. "Sas-sasuke...ngh...apa yang-," keluhku berusaha memegang kendali akan darah yang segera mendesir hangat ke seluruh tubuhku, merespon sentuhan itu.

Dalam beberapa menit suhu di ruang tamu jadi semakin panas. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini, dan juga tidak ingat dengan jelas kapan Sasuke membuatku kini duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan tubuhnya membuat celah diantara pahaku yang membuka.

"Mmmhh...ahh...ha, hentikan...nh," entah itu terdengar seperti seperti gumaman atau desahan, yang jelas itu malah membuat Sasuke lebih intens dengan pekerjaannya. Menjilati leherku, menciumnya, dan memberi gigitan kecil di tempat-tempat yang membuatku memekik terkejut karena tidak pernah tau kalau bagian itu ternyata sangat sensitif.

"Cu-cukup...nnghh...nn-," desahku lagi lebih 'tersiksa' saat Sasuke mencoba menggelitikku dengan memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke lubang telingaku. Sensasi yang benar-benar membuatku, "Ahhnnggh...," kehilangan akal sehat.

"Kau selalu membersihkan tubuhmu dengan baik, ya..?" bisik Sasuke dengan tetap berusaha menggodaku di bagian kuping.

Mencoba memberontak atau melompat menjauh –seperti yang biasa aku lakukan– tidak bisa kulakukan semudah yang aku pikirkan. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke mengunci pinggulku dengan memeganginya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi juga karena adrenalin yang terpompa begitu deras di dalam tubuhku, nyaris membuatku lumpuh dan tunduk pada gejolak yang minta membeludak ini.

Seluruh bagian yang terbuka –karena bentuk bajuku memang seperti itu– kini terasa begitu lembab dan basah. Penuh dengan saliva pria yang masih memanggut tubuhku tanpa henti ini. _Kiss mark _bertebaran tak karuan seperti gigitan serangga jika kau masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa lotion antinyamuk.

Aku ingin berhenti mengerang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuatku malu sendiri mendengarnya, tapi pria ini tidak membiarkanku bernafas walau hanya sedetik untuk mengatur oksigen di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Sasuke lalu menarik kepalaku dari belakang, membuat wajahku mendongkak ke atas dan membuatnya leluasa menjilati leher depanku dan juga daguku secara vertikal dalam satu kali tarikan lidah.

Aku menutup rapat-rapat mataku saat kuarasakan ciuman dan jilatan itu bergerak ke arah bibirku. Segera kukatupkan bibirku serapat mataku ketika ia mencoba menciumku. Tapi sensasi geli ketika ia meraup cuping telingaku ke dalam sebuah gigitan kecil yang ia jadikan pancingan membuatku tidak bisa menahan desahan yang terkunci di balik mulutku dan akhirnya, "Ahhhnnn..!" terlepas begitu saja.

Dengan beringas Sasuke langsung saja memanggut bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman yang berusaha kutolak dengan melempar wajahku ke samping, tapi tangan besar yang ia miliki menahan gerakan kepala dan leherku dengan meletakkannya di sudut bawah, samping daguku. Membuatku merasakan sakit di bawah daguku karena ia mencengkram kuat daerah itu.

Pasrah kubiarkan untuk sesaat ia menciumku. Dari yang awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja –entah ia berusaha membuatku tenang dengan kecupan hangat, yang jelas tidak berhasil– hingga berubah menjadi pegutan panas yang memaksa. Berkali-kali ia menggamit bibirku dengan mulutnya, menjilatinya sampai aku merasa sangat risih tapi juga ikut terpancing.

Entah karena aku yang bodoh atau terlalu terbawa suasana hingga aku lupa keberadaan kedua tanganku sendiri yang sebenarnya bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawan, aku pun mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tidak perlu sampai membuatku lepas dari pangkuannya –karena aku tau itu nyaris mustahil mengingat kakiku yang terasa lumpuh– tapi paling tidak bisa membuatku lepas dari ciuman ini.

"Kau butuh bernafas, Naruko...buka mulutmu." Gumam Sasuke dengan terus menjilati bibirku yang kukatupkan rapat-rapat.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah aku berhasil membuat sedikit celah di susut bibirku hanya untuk protes, "Hentikannhh..." pada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa...tidak bisa sekarang, Naruko.." sahutnya lalu kembali menciumi leherku dan membuatku sedikit lega karena aku bisa bernafas tapi juga membuatku kesal karena harus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang memalukan lagi. "Naruko..." bisik Sasuke meminta. "Naruko..hm.."

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Bukan hanya karena aku sekarang sedang diserang oleh seorang 'pria' yang juga merangkap sebagai vampire, tapi juga karena memikirkan seseorang yang namanya terus saja dipanggil oleh pria menyebalkan ini.

Naruko...

Ia memang mengaku bahwa ia dan Naruko tidak pacaran...tapi aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja dengan berpikir mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa hanya karena mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, melihat bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku saat ini.

"Kumohon...kau tidak seharusnya selalu seperti ini padaku..engghhh..." erangku ditengah kesibukan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk 'menyegarkan' kembali warna _kiss mark_ buatannya di leherku. Aku masih harus berada pada jalurku. Mencari tau tentang Naruko.

Sasuke menghentikan ulahnya. Ditatapnya wajahku dengan berkerut dahi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan diriku di iris matanya yang sekelam batu pualam itu. Berantakan...penuh peluh, nafas yang memburu, dan pipi yang merona sangat merah, aku bahkan tidak percaya dan semakin sangat malu ketika melihat mataku terlihat begitu sayu seolah baru saja menikmati sesuatu yang hebat. Aku menolak untuk mengakui kalau aku menikmatinya. Aku tidak...

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini padamu. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu...?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Aku membuat jarak segera dengan Sasuke dengan mendorong dada bidang itu dariku, meski dalam posisi dimana aku tetap berada di pangkuannya. Aku menundukkan tatapanku semata-mata hanya karena malu tadi melihat bayangan diriku di iris matanya, sampai aku lupa harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaannya.

Melihatku terdiam dan nampak 'malu', Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya dan memanggut bibirku lembut. Mataku membelalak dan Sasuke mendorong kepalaku untuk lebih dalam berciuman dengannya. "Mmmhhh..., enngg!" erangku saat mulutku yang minim pertahanan karena terkejut tiba-tiba dibobol oleh lidah Sasuke. Begitu vulgar saat kurasakan lidah itu mengaduk-aduk isi mulutku. Memelintir lidahku dan mengelitik langit-langit di dalam mulutku. Berusaha mendorong benda liar itu keluar dengan mendorongnya menggunakan lidahku justru malah membuatku mengerang lebih sensual dan membuat Sasuke lebih ganas.

"Mmng...nnh..." tidak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah dalam ciuman 'basah' ini. Dan kegiatan kali ini entah mengapa membuatku jauh lebih mudah terbawa dalam permainan ketimbang ketika leher dan bahuku dieksplorasi oleh Sasuke.

Gerakan mencurigakan yang sepenuhnya tidak begitu kusadari bergerak menelusup ke dalam gaunku melalui lututku, bergerak dan mengelus pahaku dan semakin bergerak ke 'tengah'.

"Mngh! JANGAN!" pekikku dengan keras spontan melepaskan ciuman kami dan membuatku terkejut melihat Sasuke yang masih terduduk di atas sofa namun dengan wajah yang terpalingkan ke samping di hadapanku yang kini sudah berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri. Ah..aku...aku menamparnya?

Sepertinya aku berhasil melepaskan diri sekaligus memberinya tamparan panas dalam waktu bersamaan tanpa aku benar-benar sadari.

Sasuke masih tetap dalam pose yang sama, seolah menghayati rasa nyut-nyutan di pipi kirinya itu. Bola mata yang mengintip di balik poninya yang agak panjang itu mulai mengarah ke padaku...tatapannya dingin dan...menakutkan, "Ah...aku...minta maaf," Agh! Apa yang aku katakan? Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Dia telah lancang menyentuhku begitu, dia yang salah! Bukan aku! Aku tidak perlu takut padanya...!

"Kau keterlaluan...itu sudah kelewatan, kau tau!" bentakku kemudian. Bersikap seperti wanita Naruto..bersikap seperti wanita..., "K-kau...membuatku...takut...hik," sambungku lagi berusaha terlihat ketakutan sambil menyeka air mata di sudut mataku. Eh? Sejak kapan air mataku keluar...?

"Naruko..." Sasuke melembek.

"A-aku mau istirahat...selamat malam.." seruku dan langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu, berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu dengan tidak terlalu keras. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kuyakin sekarang merasa sangat bersalah di bawah sana. Rasakan!

Di balik pintu aku merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan bahu yang menempel di daun pintu. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi...aku tidak pernah menduga akan sejauh ini peranku sebagai wanita. Hal buruknya tidak hanya sebatas aku harus menggunakan pakaian wanita yang sialnya sangat cocok denganku...tapi aku juga harus diserang oleh seorang pria?! Aaaggghhhhhhh!

Berkali-kali kugosok mulut dan lidahku dengan kain baju menggunakan punggung tangan dan juga lenganku. Lalu menggosok-gosok pula leher dan semua bagian yang ia sentuh menggunakan telapak tanganku. Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak terimaaaa!

Ugh, aku masih bisa merasakan sensasi lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Dan rasa panas di titik-titik dimana _kiss mark _ia catolkan di badanku...hiyaaaahh! Ini mengerikaaaann!

'Sudah cukup! Si pantat ayam brengsek! Vampire mesum sialan! Aaahhgg! Kalau saja sekarang aku punya boneka vodoo sudah kukutuk dia jadi nyamuk! Kau bisa meminum darah tapi dengan mudah ketepuk penyok jika berani macam-macam padaku! Aaaagghhh _teme_ brengseeek!' batinku terus teriak sambil memegangi kepalaku dan berpose teriak keras tapi tanpa suara.

_Normal POV:_

Dan esok harinya terdengar suara teriakan histeris melengking dari dalam kamar Naruto sekali lagi, setelah ia mendapati kain celana pendek –a.k.a celana dalam yang biasa di gunakan wanita Eropa di jaman itu– basah oleh sesuatu yang Naruto tau betul 'apa itu' dan berasal 'dari mana'. Nasib malang untuk Naruto, karena punya kebiasaan buruk yang jumlahnya tak ada habis-habisnya, salah satunya ia selalu membawa-bawa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya ke dalam mimpi dan sayangnya lagi selalu dalam tingkat yang lebih buruk.

_Naruto POV:_

"Uhugh...kumimpi 'gituan' ama _teme _Sasuke..." cibirku depresi di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Hahhh~ betapa bahagianya jadi Naruto di fic ini...#dirasenganshuriken**

**Yosh, masa lalu Sasuke udah kelar. Gaara udah datang dan Naruto sudah semakin gila...akankah fanfic ini berakhir di sini? #dibakar reader**

**Aku ngambil 'sedikit' tema sejarah mengenai Kaisar Caligula di chap ini, so thanks buat History Channel yg memberiku inspirasi. Masalahny kubingung nentuin masa lalunya Sasu teme, ehe.**

**Ya ampuuunnn...gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Lime-nya kurang hot? Kurang maknyus? Kurang mantap? –Yaiyalah...! #pesimis duluan**

**Neh, minna-san ku mau minta pendapat, kira-kira bagus nggk kalau ku make POV-nya Sasuke buat satu chapter doang? Sepertinya akan lebih mudah menjelaskan **_**flashback**_** NarukoxSasuke kalau ku make isi kepalanya Sasuke. Ya itu pun kalau masih banyak yg penasaran dengan masa lalu mereka...**

**Kumohon komentarnyaaaaa...! *pow pow**

**Review ya? Review ya? Biar aku tambah semangat.. ^^-**

**Balasan Review:**

**PUrp1e:** Thank you so much^^

**song min ah: Okeh^^**

******Rin Miharu-Uzu: **hehe, gomen, nih dah lanjut. thanks ya reviewnya!

**dhiya chan: **ehehe...Sai jadi vampire? aduuh...si muka datar ya? um gemana yaaa? ku mikir2 dulu deh...hehe

**MJ: **Iya, untuk saat ini Sasuke kita tersayang belum nyadar kalau itu Naruto. Makasih banget dah review^.^

**Dexter Landstein: **Naruko tuh baiknya (sebatas materi) nggk tanggung-tanggung (ada loh orang kyak gitu nyata) dan nggk begitu peka, makanya nggk da 'rasa' gitu ama Sasu teme. Tapi mungkin kalaupun ada, dia udah keburu wafat sebelum menyadarinya..gituh : d .eheh, aku juga nggk sabar mau dapat ide gimana reaksi Sasuke pas tau itu Naruto (lah?). well, thank you reviewnya^^

**Namikaze lin-chan:** Gaara sama Itachi? Aduh...ku penggemar NaruGaa gemana tuh? Tapi kalau Gaara saingan ama Sasuke mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan. Dan kalau Gaara tertarik sama Naruto kemungkinannya besar eheh. Thanks reviewna lagi! :D

**Dobe siFujo: **Ahem! Oke deh, dobe! Thanks dah review yah! ; )

**Rosa Damascena: **okeh...yang atu ini tenang saja. Kuusahakan nggk, deh. Hem, thank you reviewnya^^-

**Moodmaker: **Untuk saat ini idenya Naruko mati karena komplikasi saluran pernafasan, berhubung tema dendam lagi nggk masuk list dalam fic ini antara Naruto dan Sasuke kalau ampe Sasu teme yang bunuh saudari kembarnya Naruto –karena cuma Sasu teme yang ngisep darah Naruko. Err..kumasih mikir-mikir musti munculin vampire lain apa nggk. Dari para chara anime Naruto siapa kira-kira yg nggk OOC bnget buat berperan sebagai vampire? #mari kita sama-sama renungkan. _Well, _shangkyu for review! ; )

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: Sasukenya nggk nyadar karena terlalu terbawa suasana...hehe. thanks dah review^^

**Scythe no Shinigami: **okeehhh! ; ))))

**Sheren: **hu um. *nod nod. Thank you banget ya dah review^o^

**Isolive89: **Sasuke tunduk karena ia jatuh cinta ahay. Jatuh cintanya sama siapa? Nanti yah...chap2 selanjutnya. Thank you dah review^^-

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry: **Hai'. Sasu teme bin _cool _itu bakalan segera tau jatidirinya Naru dobe bin musang itu. Ehehe..thankyou reviewnyaaa ;D

**Kiseki No Hana: **Aheheh...gomen..gomen...ceritanya ngegantung mulu. Tapi bukankah sesuatu yang diakhiri ditengah-tengah sesaat sebelum mencapai puncak justru bikin orang ketagihan? Ahahaha...fanfic juga bisnis buat ngeraup review kn? So arigato reviewnya^^-

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **um..._flashback _sasu naruko? Nggk yakin akan ada. Soalnya kuusahain hubungan mereka nggk begitu kuat. Kapan terbongkarnya identitas Naruto? Saat wig Naruto sudah lepas. **SPOILER!** Kapan adegan lemonnya? Deng! *kepojokan* ano...etto...un, aku masih belajar...kubakalan lebih giat lagi deh...sumpah, ngebayangin tuh lebih mudah ketimbang menjabarkannya T.T liat tuh lime di atas saja bentukna aneh gitu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: .Sasu **_**teme **_**X****Naru **_**dobe**_**.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC (mungkin). Different setting. Miss typo (tapi kuusahakan seminim mungkin). This is BL story, thanks to not read my fic if u dislike it.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (*pemilik SasuNaru yang aku curigai sebagai penyuka shonen ai #digebukin)**

**Author Note: Sepertinya pertanyaan yang paling populer untuk fic ini adalah kenapa Sasuke yang seharusnya 'jenius' itu nggk nyadar-nyadar kalau yang ia hadapi bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto? Yah...itu, jika kuberitahu alasan sebenarnya sekarang...entar nggk seru dan 'beda' nantinya*chuckle* tapi di sini ku bakalan jelasin dikit kenapa Sasu teme belum nyadar-nyadar juga. Minna tahukah kalian kalau aku sering tidur pagi buat fic ini...? review kalian bikin ku g bisa tidur sebelum menyelesaikan chap yang kalian minta #curhat untuk kesekian kalinya. Yuoow, Di chap ini aku menggunakan POV-nya Sasuke, mari kita lihat sejauh mana aku bisa mendalami karakter pangeran es kita. Yup! Enjoy this fic minna-san! **

**#BITE: Chapter Five#**

"Betapa bangganya ayah dan ibu memiliki putra-putra yang berbakat seperti Itachi dan kamu, Sasuke." Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Menjadi kakak itu tidak mudah. Kau harus menjadi tembok yang cukup pantas untuk dipanuti oleh adikmu. Tapi...selama itu untukmu, Sasuke, kakak akan melakukan yang terbaik." Sosok itu juga tersenyum.

Namun sesaat kemudian, semua sosok itu penuh darah dan terkulai tak bernyawa.

"Kyaa, tampan sekali...aku berani taruhan dia orang kaya. Hihi...ayo kita kenalan dengan dia..!" sosok itu tersipu malu dan mendekat.

"Mau kutemani makan malam, tampan...? Hem..?" sosok itu merayu.

Dan dalam waktu singkat sosok-sosok itu juga bersimbah darah...tapi hanya sedikit...karena sisanya untukku.

Aku kelelahan...terus berjalan sejauh yang aku bisa. Sudah berapa lama aku bergerak? Sepuluh tahun? Satu abad? Dunia terasa berubah begitu cepat. Sejauh yang kuingat orang-orang seharusnya bepergian dengan tunggangan mereka...lalu benda kotak berasap apa yang orang-orang di jalan itu naiki sekarang?

Rupanya waktu sudah berlalu begitu lama...Aku sampai begitu bosan untuk hidup...

Lalu kemudian sebuah desa yang hangat kutemui di akhir sisa tenagaku.

Rumah itu besar...tapi kenapa tidak ada suara dari dalam? Apa penghuninya sendirian?

Hmm...aroma mawar di depan rumah ini begitu menyengat...tapi aku sudah nyaris tidak dapat menikmatinya karena aku begitu kelelahan. Aku butuh...darah.

_BRAKK_

"KYAAA..!" suara teriakan itu...wanita? Dia benar-benar sendirian di rumah sebesar ini? Betapa beruntungnya aku. Sekarang aku bisa istirahat sejenak di rumah ini sampai aku punya semangat lagi untuk hidup. Tapi sebelum itu...aku harus memberi makan tubuhku.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon...!" ia terlihat ketakutan. Tapi memang seperti itulah ekspresi yang seharusnya. Meski begitu, raut wajah memohon itu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku. Aku sudah lebih dari sangat sering melihatnya...menghapusnya.

"NONA NAMIKAZE! ADA APA?!" seorang pria tua yang kebetulan lewat mendengar teriakan si gadis _blonde _ini. Betapa merepotkannya...aku harus mengurusnya dulu. "Dasar moster...!"

Aku memang dalam keadaan lemah...tapi pria tua masih bukan tandinganku. Darah hangat segera mengaliri kerongkonganku...saking laparnya aku nyaris membuat kering si tua yang malang ini. Sisa si gadis itu...aku sudah kenyang, tapi tidak mungkin ia kubiarkan setelah melihat sosokku.

"A-aku bisa memberimu tempat tinggal sementara, kalau kau mau...," meski kelihatan sangat ketakutan, ia berhasil menyuarakan tawarannya dengan baik. Aku memang butuh itu. Tapi mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja dia tidak akan memanggil para warga untuk membakarku saat tidur?

"Kau bisa memborgolku di sampingmu jika kau tidak mempercayaiku...,"

Sesuai permintaannya...sel tempat tumpukan jerami –satu-satunya tempat yang minim matahari ketika siang di rumah ini– kujadikan pilihan, dan ia kuborgol di salah satu tiang sel itu.

Malam kembali menjadi malam. Aku terbangun dan melihatnya terkapar di tempat ia seharusnya berada –terborgol .

Angkuh sekali dia. Memilih untuk diborgol selama aku tidur yang artinya ia tidak bisa kemana-mana bahkan untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi selama aku belum bangun. Tubuh manusia itu lemah tapi ego mereka tinggi. Lihatlah...hanya 24 jam tak makan saja ia sudah hampir mati begitu.

"To-tolong..aku harus memberi makan katak peliharaanku...," gumamnya kewalahan ketika seekor katak besar melompat ke atas pangkuannya.

Dia aneh. Wanita itu benar-benar aneh. Tidak bisakah mereka menggunakan akal mereka untuk bertindak? Selalu menggunakan perasaan sebagai alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Rasa bahagia, sedih, dan iba. Semua itu bisa membunuh mereka jika terus mereka jadikan pegangan untuk bertahan hidup.

Aku pun membebaskannya. Membuatku terkejut saat ia benar-benar memberi katak itu makanan bahkan tanpa menegak air minum untuk dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat aneh.

"Kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau inginkan di tempat ini,"

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku vampire, kau tau itu."

"Iya..aku tau," dia tertunduk dengan senyuman tipis, "Tapi semua orang punya hak untuk hidup, bukan?"

"Aku bukan 'orang'...," tepisku.

"Hm..Bagaimana pun juga kau pasti pernah jadi manusia. Dan manusia tetaplah manusia. Kau hanya...sedikit berbeda." Rasa takut yang tergambar di wajahnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya sudah nyaris hilang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika aku sudah lapar. Tidak peduli kau memberiku tempat tinggal atau tidak." Air mukanya berubah, kecewa.

"Jika kau benar-benar harus melakukan itu...aku hanya bisa memohon sekali lagi untuk dibiarkan hidup –hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Karena bagaimana pun aku berusaha kabur saat ini, kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku begitu saja."

"Hn." Pikiran gadis ini begitu datar. Padahal ia begitu takut mati.

Mata birunya yang jernih kembali menatapku, "Tapi bisakah aku membuat tawaran? Dengan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku ini untuk membiarkanku tetap hidup? Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada siapapun! Kau boleh memborgolku tiap hari kalau kau mau, kumohon!"

"Che, kau berhati dingin juga rupanya. Jadi maksudnya kau akan membiarkanku mencari makan di luar sana tanpa melaporkanku dan membiarkan rumahmu sebagai tempat persembunyian seorang monster?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Tapi semua orang punya hak untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Cuma masalah waktu dan kondisi, jika itu dengan harus mengorbankan orang lain...," dia benar.

"Manusia terlalu berego tinggi. Mereka tidak bisa menerima jika sebenarnya bukan merekalah yang menjadi puncak rantai makanan di dunia ini. Itulah mengapa mereka membencimu, kaum vampire. Mereka tidak bisa terima kalau sebenarnya ada predator tetap untuk mereka, tidak bisa terima kalau mereka itu juga adalah makanan. Mereka hanya...kurang berpikir terbuka."

Aku tidak bisa bohong untuk tidak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Dia...dia menerimaku? Saat semua orang begitu gencarnya ingin melenyapkanku karena bagi mereka salah jika aku mengisi perutku. Ketika semua orang membenciku karena aku ingin makan. Karena aku membunuh keluarga mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Karena aku monster dan berhati dingin. Karena aku...hidup.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak pernah ingin untuk menjadi seperti ini. Mereka tidak mengerti kalau aku juga punya hati untuk terluka karena 'berbeda'. Mereka...tidak ada yang mengerti.

Naruko Namikaze, apa kau datang karena Tuhan ingin menyapaku? Karena Ia ingin aku sadar kalau Dia tidak membenciku, betapa pun mahluk ciptaannya yang lain ingin memusnahkanku? Tuhan, apa Kau ingin aku tetap hidup...?

**0l=======*The Line*=======l0**

Gadis yang menjadi orang pertama dalam hidupku sebagai seorang vampire yang mau menerimaku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini punya kehidupan yang begitu sederhana. Bahkan nyaris membuatku bosan. Meski begitu, aku tetap memilih untuk tetap berada di sisinya sebagai balasan atas jasanya.

Dia adalah seorang guru yang mengajar anak-anak di desa. Uang yang ia hasilkan tidak seberapa, tapi dengan pendapatan seperti itu hidupnya nampak begitu berkecukupan.

Siapa pun yang mengenal dirinya tidak akan heran akan hal itu. Semua kecukupan itu ia dapatkan semata-mata karena kebaikannya.

Saat seorang dari orang tua muridnya memberi sedikit uang atas jasanya mengajar anak mereka, Naruko, gadis itu justru malah memberikan hampir dari semua uang itu pada tunawisma gemuk yang mengaku keluarganya kelaparan. Kadang aku merasa itu terlihat menyebalkan. Tapi aku segera sadar, kalau bukan karena sifat 'menyebalkan'nya itu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tinggal dengan tenang di rumah ini. Menikmati sisa hidupku –yang entah sisa berapa ratus tahun sebelum sesuatu membunuhku– ini di lingkungan yang jauh lebih damai tanpa aku harus 'bergerak' terus-terusan lagi, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya untuk menghindari para pemburu yang murka.

Di sini, karena gadis dihadapanku ini, aku aman.

**0l=======*The Line*=======l0**

Gelap kembali menyapa untuk kesekian kalinya di rumah ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda malam ini. Naruko, gadis yang biasanya tenang dan nampak baik-baik saja menikmati hidupnya yang tidak jadi kurebut itu, tiba-tiba gusar dan terlihat kebingungan.

Mondar-mandir sambil memegangi sebuah surat telegram yang sepertinya baru datang di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku santai.

"Sasuke...umm...," wajahnya merajuk, sepertinya masalahnya berasal dari surat itu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia berurusan dengan pihak keamanan kota lagi-lagi karena menghajar seseorang di jalan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya mengingat dia memang selalu dijahili sejak kanak-kanak. Tapi jika dia menghajar orang di usia yang bukan bocah lagi, hasilnya akan merepotkan begini. Uang tebusannya cukup mahal." Tuturnya penuh dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia mengkhawatirkan siapa?

"Dia?"

"Adik laki-lakiku...Naruto,"

"Memangnya kenapa dia sering dijahili?"

"Aku dan Naruto kembar identik. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana ia melalui hidupnya dengan wajah sepertiku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku harus segera menolongnya!" ujarnya kemudian bergerak naik ke atas kamarnya.

"Aku akan ke kota untuk beberapa hari. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu 'kan, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil membenahi gaun dan juga penampilannya sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya untuk ke desa guna mencari kereta kuda yang akan mengantarnya pergi.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga menemukan kereta."

"Um, iya."

Dia menanyakan apa aku tidak masalah saat dia pergi karena suatu sebab.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku memutuskan untuk mensortir siapa saja yang boleh kuhisap darahnya. Pilihanku jatuh pada orang-orang tidak berguna di desa. Aku tidak ingin membuat Naruko jauh lebih kerepotan lagi setelah menerimaku di rumahnya. Dan Naruko tidak tau akan hal itu, yang ia tau hanya aku punya sumber makanan lain. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terlalu sering untuk menyerang warga desa, sesekali aku harus 'menghilang' agar orang-orang di desa tidak begitu gencar mencari siapa pembunuh warga mereka. 'Menghilang' bukan berarti aku akan menahan rasa laparku begitu saja. Aku tetap harus makan.

Dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa –yang terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya–, Naruko menawarkan diri untuk 'mengisi' selama aku 'menghilang' sejenak.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia bertanya.

Awalnya kupikir dia hanya akan pergi sejenak, sekitar dua atau tiga hari, untuk mengurusi adiknya yang bermasalah itu. Tapi ternyata sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak juga kembali. Aku semakin gusar, karena jumlah orang-orang yang bisa aku 'makan' di desa semakin berkurang. Sempat kucoba untuk menyerang binatang, tapi sungguh rasanya hanya membuat perutku penuh tapi tidak memberiku kepuasan. Menunggu Naruko adalah pilihan terbaik yang aku punya. Kuharap dia tidak keberatan jika aku 'sedikit' makan lebih banyak saat dia pulang.

**0l=======*The Line*=======l0**

Tepat di hari ketiga belas semenjak ia pergi. Sosok yang aku tunggu pun akhirnya kembali.

Kulihat dia berjalan sendirian di desa menuju kedai makanan dengan pakaian tipis. Dan kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah beberapa hari aku memilih tinggal di dalam gua untuk menghindari kecurigaan warga.

Saat ia turun dari kamarnya untuk menemuiku yang sengaja membuatnya terbangun secara mengejutkan, kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Mungkin itu karena dia masih lelah setelah bepergian jauh. Apalagi ia pergi untuk mengurusi sebuah masalah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan meminta 'makan' sekarang. Mungkin besok, aku masih bisa sedikit bertahan...sedikit lagi.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pantat ayam'. Dari mana dia belajar memberi julukan pada orang lain?

Dan lagi, dia bersikap lebih...aktif?

Hem...menarik.

Esok siangnya, tidak seperti biasanya dia datang menemuiku dan menawarkan 'sarapan'. Sedikit lega karena ia mengerti kalau aku sedang butuh. Tapi reaksinya saat aku ingin menghisap darahnya sedikit membingungkan.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini benar-benar kali pertama aku menahan diri sampai sejauh ini untuk seseorang. Kuhempaskan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan jerami dan bersiap untuk menikmati hidanganku.

Aroma tubuhnya...diluar perkiraanku, lebih memabukkan dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat. Padahal tadinya aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untu tidak 'berlebihan' tidak peduli selapar apapun aku, tapi karena sesuatu yang berbeda ini aku malah jadi tidak terkendali. Hangat darahnya yang membasahi kerongkonganku...sensasi dari aroma tubuhnya yang lebih merasuk dan membuat akal sehatku menguap, membuatku nyaris membunuhnya.

Aku sempat panik saat melihat wajahnya pucat pasi tak sadarkan diri. Sambil berharap-harap cemas menunggu petang aku tidak bisa kembali tidur dan merawatnya sebisaku di ruang yang kotor ini.

Saat matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menggendong dia ke kamarnya dan segera menggeledah laci tempat ia biasa menyimpan obat penambah darahnya.

Wajahnya nampak menderita. Membuat hatiku tidak nyaman.

Sempat aku berpikir, apa aku punya perasaan khusus pada Naruko ketika melihat kondisinya sekarang. Aku tidak pernah bersikap sebaik ini pada seorang wanita –selama hidupku sebagai vampire. Jadi kadang aku berpikir mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi...tidak. Aku kenal bagaimana perasaan itu dan aku tau bahwa yang kurasakan untuk gadis ini bukanlah cinta...mungkin sebatas rasa terima kasih karena sudah 'menerimaku'. Naruko juga terlihat memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku selama ini. Kesamaan kami itu membuat kami bisa hidup berdampingan sampai...sekarang. Melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanku kini, entah mengapa aku malah meragukan pendapat awalku.

Apa-apaan dengan sensasi 'berbeda' yang kurasakan ketika menghisap darahnya itu? Apa karena dia meninggalkanku terlalu lama lantas aku kesepian dan akhirnya menyadari kalau dia berarti untukku? Kalau aku sebenarnya menyukainya?

Dan sikapnya yang berbeda itu...apa itu sebenarnya karena dia menyadari hal yang sama juga? Dia sadar kalau ternyata dia menyukaiku lantas sikapnya langsung berubah? –sejauh yang kuingat wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat sering seperti itu, berubah tiba-tiba. (Author: Sasuke pede ya? *dibungkam*)

Saat ia bangun, terlihat ia begitu marah atas apa yang aku lakukan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau vampire!" aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, aku memang sudah keterlaluan.

Tapi aku tidak ingin ia membenciku...memikirkannya rasanya membuatku menderita. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa menerimaku, dan aku tidak yakin bisa menemui orang seperti dirinya lagi sepanjang hidupku. Aku ingin dia...

"Kau..." geramnya tiba-tiba sambil menarik kerah bajuku. Apa dia benar-benar membenciku sekarang? Dia tampak begitu marah.

Tubuhnya melemah...rapuh dan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Naruko?

Semalaman itu, meski aku sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus, ia terlihat masih membenciku. Wajahnya begitu masam, bahkan setelah menghabiskan porsi besar daging panggang yang dipesannya di kedai sekali pun.

Awalnya aku benar-benar seperti tidak mengenal sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, dia berbeda, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya benar-benar marah. Jadi seperti ini jika ia sedang marah? Tersesat di desa dan menginggalkan sepatunya?

Sejak ia kembali dari kota, ia jadi punya lebih banyak ekspresi yang entah mengapa membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dia lagi-lagi mengacuhkanku dan melempar muka saat aku menemuinya berjalan tak tentu arah –sambil menenteng sepatunya– setelah tiba-tiba yang entah dengan alasan apa ia keluar dari kedai terburu-buru.

Dan aku dibuatnya terkejut saat kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan menyerang siapapun lagi di desa ini. Mereka punya hak untuk hidup. Gunakan aku...jika kau lapar kau boleh datang kapan saja padaku."

Naruko yang kupikir tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba meminta diri untuk menjadi satu-satunya sumber makananku? Apa dia benar-benar begitu mencintaiku? (Author: aduuhh, pede banget sih ni orang *ditendang*)

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahmu, udara dingin di sini sepertinya mengacaukan pikiranmu. Lihat betapa tipisnya gaunmu itu." sahutku. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak heran jika ia bisa bertindak sejauh ini untuk menunjukkan perasaannya –mengingat banyak wanita yang bertindak jauh lebih ekstrim–, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadikan itu sebagai beban untuknya. Aku senang jika ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya...tapi aku tetap tidak bisa begitu saja menerimanya.

Saat kupikir aku masih bisa merubah pikirannya, ia bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi yang 'utama' untukku. Kau tau Naruko...aku sudah berusaha menahan diri dan menyakinkanmu tapi jika itu yang kau mau...

Akhirnya keputusan dijatuhkan. Aku pun memberi 'obat' itu pada Naruko dan aku agak terkejut saat dia langsung meminumnya tanpa menimang-nimang terlebih dahulu untuk ragu. Dia benar-benar sudah serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang diterangi lilin begitu menarik. Mata birunya yang masih sejernih saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya menatapku dengan sedikit bingung. Sosok yang awalnya tidak begitu menarik untukku...entah mengapa sekarang terlihat...'menggiurkan'.

Alih-alih untuk mencoba apakah cairan yang ia minum manjur atau tidak –yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan– aku bergerak mendekatinya. Ingin kuhirup dan kurasakan aroma tubuh itu lagi. sensasi yang membuatku ketagihan.

"Ah, tapi Sasuke tadi siang kau sudah, ngh-," keluhnya terdengar sensual saat kujilati tekuknya yang lembut itu.

"Anastesi." Bisikku dan segera kutanam taringku di sana. Mendengar ia memekik kesakitan tidak bisa membuatku bergeming dari sensasi yang mengaliri tubuhku saat itu. Darahnya yang manis dan aroma tubuhnya. Ahh...benar-benar memabukkan!

Lagi-lagi...aku mendapat protesnya setelah aku menghisap darahnya. Biasanya juga ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin salahku juga karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri tiap kali sudah berada di dekatnya. Malah sekarang, setelah makan pun aku jadi ingin lebih 'memakannya'.

Nafasnya memburu dan ia menarik diri dariku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolehkan pandanganku darinya. Penampilannya itu... penuh peluh dan bibirnya basah, terlihat ada bekas gigitan di sana. Dia pasti berusaha keras untuk tidak teriak selama aku 'sarapan' tadi.

Meski sekarang wajahnya pucat tapi itu tidak kalah menggodanya saat ia bersemu merah.

"K-kau..benar-benar rakus...ngh-," Aku ingin menciumnya.

"HA-APPA?! Apa kau gila?!" apa mungkin lebih baik kupaksa saja? Dia menyukaiku 'kan? "Apa? Apa kau mau bilang kalau itu untuk anastesi juga?!"

Mungkin lebih baik tidak usah. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Ini memalukan, aku bahkan belum tau apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak. sebaiknya aku tidak membuatnya lebih kesal lagi dari ini.

**0l=======*The Line*=======l0**

Esok malamnya aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku kembali kehilangan kendali diriku. Padahal aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membuatnya lebih kesal lagi.

Dia memintaku menceritakan masa laluku, dan itu benar-benar mebuatku terpuruk. Ingatan yang kupikir telah aku lupakan ternyata masih punya pengaruh yang begitu kuat ketika aku mengungkitnya kembali.

Naruko, gadis itu memelukku tanpa ragu. Mataku membelalak saat kurasakan hangat tubuhnya meliputiku. Kapan terakhir kali aku dipeluk begini? Orang-orang yang dulu bersamaku tidak punya pelukan senyaman ini. Dia...aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Baru saja aku akan menikmati kehangatan itu ia tiba-tiba memekik dan melopat menjauh –belakangan ini dia jadi mirip Gamabunta, melompat-lompat untuk menghindariku–, dia bahkan menyebut nama orang lain saat kupeluk tadi. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku tidak mau dia melepaskan kehangatan itu begitu saja. Aku pun menariknya dan mendekapnya kembali, "Tetaplah seperti ini, aku membutuhkannya...bisa 'kan?" aku benar-benar nyaman seperti ini Naruko. Bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama.

Hal yang tidak bisa kukendalikan selanjutnya terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa semata-mata menyalahkan diriku untuk yang satu itu.

'Rasa' dari tubuhnya sangat berbeda sejak ia kembali.

Cara ia mendesah dan merespon sentuhan-sentuhan yang kuhujamkan padanya membuatku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi jenis suara yang ia punya. Tidak akan kulepaskan bagaimana pun ia memberontak. Aku ingin menyentuhnya lebih dari ini...lebih dari ini.

"Kumohon...kau tidak seharusnya selalu seperti ini padaku..engghhh...," erangnya yang membuatku sontak berhenti dari kegiatanku. Apa yang ia bicarakan? Apa aku pernah 'memanja' dia sebelumnya tanpa aku sadari?

Tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan justru malah membuat wajah yang... begitu manis.

Penampilannya yang sudah terlihat 'siap' membuatku ingin segera ke tahap selanjutnya, tapi dia kembali menjerit saat aku baru saja hendak memulai sesuatu yang lebih intim. Terlebih lagi...kenapa dia harus menamparku?!

Kalau sejak awal ia memang tidak ingin kenapa dia tidak bilang? Kata-kata 'cukup' atau 'hentikan' tidak bisa membuat seorang pria berpikir kalau wanitanya ingin berhenti 'kan?

"K-kau...membuatku...takut...hik,"

Oh tidak...! Sial, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kami bahkan belum ada kesepakatan dan aku sudah main serang duluan. Dia pasti, dia pasti benar-benar ketakutan, "Naruko..." aku...

"A-aku mau istirahat...selamat malam.." ujarnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Ah, bodoh! Dasar sial. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan perasaannya dan membiarkan hasratku mengendalikanku begitu saja?! Apa yang harus kukatakan besok? Apa permintaan maaf cukup untuk kali ini...?

**0l=======*The Line*=======l0**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai dua. Lebih terdengar seperti suara teriakan depresi ketimbang teriakan terkejut. Apa dia bermimpi buruk lagi? Tapi aku tidak begitu mengubrisnya, lagian aku tidak bisa menghampiri kamarnya saat ini jika tidak mau hangus oleh matahari. Lihat saja jumlah jendela besar di rumah ini. Terlebih lagi di kamarnya itu. Dua jendela besar yang ada di ujung kaki ranjangnya itu aku yakin bisa langsung mengantar sinar matahari ke si pemilik kamar setelah pagi datang.

Malam datang dan sebelum aku keluar dari ruang bawah tanah lalu memberi Gamabunta seekor kecoak yang kutemukan di bawah, aku mendengar suara kesibukan dari ruang arsip. Ruangan kecil di sebelah selatan yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku saat kudapati si rambut pirang panjang yang malam itu mengenakan gaun favoritnya –gaun orange dengan renda besar di kedua sisinya – tengah berjongkok dan mengobrak-abrik laci tempat ia biasanya menyimpan dokumen-dokumen penting. Dia nyaris terlihat melempar semua buku yang menghalangi jangkauannya dari laci itu hingga hampir mengenai lilin yang ia taruh di lantai.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang untuk sesaat mebuatku berpikir kalau dia masih marah padaku sampai ia berseru gusar, "Ahhh...dimana tempatnya?!" dan berbalik ke arahku, "Sasuke, apa kau tau dimana aku biasanya menyimpan dokumen-dokumen untuk perusahaan asuransi?"

"Kau melupakan letak dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab anggukan merajuk olehnya. Tidak pernahkah dia bercermin dengan wajah merajuknya itu...? Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku meneguk ludah saat melihatnya begitu manis seperti itu.

"Coba di laci yang ini, aku rasa waktu itu kau meletakkannya dalam amplop besar bewarna biru. Aku akan bantu cari di sebelah sini." Sahutku kemudian dan lalu sama-sama sibuk di ruangan kecil itu.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. "Memangnya untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil membelakanginya karena sibuk mencari benda itu di lemari yang ada di belakangnya.

Dia diam sejenak, "Keluargaku sedang butuh dana sekarang. Jadi aku harus menarik kembali semua uang dari pihak asuransi." Jawabnya setengah bergumam. Terdengar jelas dia sedang mangalami masalah lagi. Apa itu artinya dia harus pergi ke kota lagi?

Aku pun ikut diam dan kusadari itu membuat suasana jadi terlalu hening dan..._gloomy._

Aku berbalik, menatapnya dari belakang yang masih terlihat begitu sibuk. Dahiku berkerut dan..., "Na...ruto?"

Sosok di hadapanku ini. Layaknya seorang pencuri yang kedapatan oleh polisi tengah membobol pintu sebuah rumah, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan mematung di tempat. Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Apa ini semua tentang masalah saudara kembarmu lagi?" terdengar suara "Fyuuh~" samar dari arahnya.

Ia pun berbalik, "E-eh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu...?" tanyanya sedikit nerves.

"Saudara kembarmu yang hobi bikin masalah dan keras kepala itu, apa ini semua karena ulahnya lagi?" tanyaku kembali. Betapa merepotkannya melihat dirimu terus-terus direpotkan dan nampak gusar juga khawatir gara-gara orang yang sudah seharusnya bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri seperti si Naruto itu.

"Ho-Hobi bikin masalah dan keras kepala? A-apa aku benar-benar pernah berkata kalau Naruto seperti itu...?" tanyanya terlihat kurang begitu senang.

"Tidak. Tapi kau tidak harus terus-terusan direpotkan olehnya 'kan? Dia sudah seharusnya lebih mandiri."

"Aku tau itu! Tapi ini bukan hanya masalah dia saja, ayah dan ibuku juga menderita. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja!"

"Begitu, ya. Ini!" sahutku lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop biru besar padanya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menggamit amplop itu dari tanganku dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih." Kini wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Seolah membayangkan kalau masalahnya akan segera selesai dengan adanya amplop kusam itu.

Ah, wajah itu manis sekali.

"Sasuke...?" protesnya saat ia kukurung diantara kedua tanganku dan membuatnya harus menyandar di tembok untuk menghindari bersentuhan dengan tubuhku.

"_May I kiss you? _Sebagai imbalan..." ujarku dengan suara pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Tapi belum sempat aku mencapai bagian yang kuinginkan ia langsung mendorong wajahku dengan amplop besar yang ada di tangannya, "Sebenarnya apa saja isi otakmu itu selain hal-hal mesum, hah?!" gerutunya dan lalu segera menyingkir dan mengambil lilin yang ia letakkan di lantai lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkanku dalam gelap di ruang arsip.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam terpaku, mengusap bibirku dengn ibu jariku sendiri.

'Aku juga tidak tau, Naruko...kau terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan.'

"Surat tanah...err...yang mana? Ah ini..lalu em," ujarnya sambil menyusun kertas-kertas dari amplop dengan berpatokan pada daftar yang ada di tangan kirinya, di ruang tamu. "Aaagghh, aku bingung! Mungkin aku akan memberikan amplop ini saja pada Gaara dan membiarkan dia memilih sendiri berkas mana yang harus kuserahkan!" serunya kemudian.

Aku melangkah mendekat, "Orang yang bernama Gaara ini...apa dia temanmu?" tanyaku lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Nama itu, kalau tidak salah yang ia sebut saat aku memeluknya kemarin 'kan?

Naruko menoleh padaku, "Iya." Jawabnya.

"Teman dekat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya." Jawabnya kembali lalu sibuk memilah-milah kertas-kertas yang ia keluarkan dari amplop biru tadi.

"Spesial?" kali ini aku bertanya sambil mewanti-wanti.

Naruko kemudian meluruskan punggung tanpa melepas tatapannya padaku, dia terlihat...bingung juga merasa aneh.

"Kenapa kau mau tau hal seperti itu? Kau ini bukan pacarku." Jawabnya manyun.

"Aku tau. Tapi apa salahnya jika hanya sekedar bertanya? Kita berdua tinggal bersama, sesuatu yang wajar jika aku ingin tau siapa saja orang yang dekat denganmu." Tuturku, tapi tetap saja orang bernama Gaara itu menggangguku.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya-tanya siapa saja pacarmu selama ini sebelum bertemu denganku –yang kuyakin ada sangat banyak mengingat umurmu yang sudah berabad-abad, bahkan mungkin kau sudah pernah berkeluarga dan punya anak. Dan aku tetap tidak akan bertanya soal itu. Jadi kita impas 'kan?" sahutnya berusaha sengit.

"Ya, aku sudah sering punya hubungan khusus dengan seseorang selama hidupku, tapi aku tidak pernah punya keluarga apalagi anak. Aku tidak mungkin.."

"Gyaaaa cukup!" teriaknya sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya yang agak konyol, "Aku tidak mau mendengarnyaaa! Aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu apa-apa! Tidak akan!"

Tingkahnya itu lucu, kau tau. Meski terlihat benar-benar konyol, tapi memang seperti itulah gaya salah tingkah, iya 'kan? Hem..

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan bersabar untuk itu. Aku punya umur yang cukup panjang jika aku harus menunggu seumur hidupmu sekali pun." Sahutku untuk membuatnya terkesan. Ia yang kupikir akan tersipu malah justru menunjukkan wajah pucat dengan mimik aneh.

"K-kau ini...sedang menembakku?" gumamnya seolah kalimat itu sangat horor untuknya.

Tapi itu juga membuatku sadar dan segera menutupi wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Sial. Lagi-lagi...

"Tidak. Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda." Sahutku lalu mengangkat Gamabunta yang kebetulan ada di dekatku saat itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Sepertinya justru aku yang salah tingkah di sini.

"Ah! Turunkan dia!"

"Hn?"

"Lihat kakiknya itu..dia baru saja dari lumpur! Gyaaaa, Sasuke turunkan! Dia akan mengotori kertas-kertas inii!" teriak Naruko histeris sambil menutupi kertas-kertas yang ada di meja dengan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Dia benar-benar banyak berubah. Sekarang jauh lebih aktif dan aktraktif (?). Membuatku jauh lebih betah dari sebelumnya. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan dia bawa selanjutnya...?

Kau tau, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tertarik padanya...betapa pun anehnya tingkah lakunya. Seolah membuatku buta akan sosok Naruko yang dulu kukenal.

Ini 'perubahan besar' untukku..._its makes me happy._

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Holaaahhh...gimana gaya SasuTemePOVku? OOC akut kah?**

**Nah, sudah lumayan kelar belom? Kenapa Sasu teme yang jenius itu nggk nyadar-nyadar juga dengan Naruto yang ada di depannya?**

**Ia terlalu 'mabuk' sampai lupa betapa berbedanya sosok yang ada di depannya itu dengan sosok Naruko yang seharusnya. Yosh! Next chapter ada yang mau request ?(meski nggk janji bakal dikabulin... #dikroyok) Asal jangan bikin Naruto ketahuan dulu. Urusannya dengan Gaara-chan belom kelar soalnya.**

**Ahai, no lemon or lime, manggo, bananas and another fruit in this chap. Sorry^^-**

**Aku minta reviewnyaaaa...! Nggk usah banyak-banyak, ntar ku g tidur lagi *digetok***

**Bedewey, klw dipikir2 Sasuke tuh lebih cocok jadi uke deh...liat aja tuh body mulusnya –yg hobi dy ekspos– plus sifatnya yg 'nurut'2 aja ama Naru dobe yg serampangan (ngmbil kesimpulan dari episod dmana teme dobe wktu tu tangannya menyatu gara2 ulah musuh 'spiderman jadi2an' mereka.) nah, lagi2 adegan pas teme mau ninggalin dobe di air terjun...huweeeehhhhh! pokoke mereka itu cocoknya straight! #dihajar sekampung**

**Lagi banyak waktu kosong nih, ampe sebelum tanggal tua...kalau udah tanggal2 tua...bersiap-siaplah fic ini agak lama updatenya...** ***ditodong reader*–huweeehhh aku juga nggk rela kok tapi mau gimana lagi...? Aku punya kehidupan sendiri (ngutip kalimatnya Squidy).**

**Kalau aku updatenya kelamaan ampe bikin kalian berlumut nungguinnya silahkan saja kalau ada yang berniat mengambil alih fic ini, tinggal calling aku aja (author tak bertanggung jahat) *ditendang. Ah, aku juga nggk rela kok, hehe.**

**Sok atuh, repiunya neng neng yang manis (karena aku yakin g da cowo diantara kalian #reader: O..o#)...*senyum ganjen.**

**Balasan Review:**

**HaikuReSanovA: **chap ini udah jelasin alasannya knp Sasu nggk bisa bedain naru 'kan? atau musti kubilang nggk peduli bedanya..^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: ehehehe..gomen, soalnya kalau 'adegannya' berlanjut ntar ketahuan deh. Hyaa..belum caatnya cin...!

**MisaMayMicha: **ehem^^ *g tau musti ngomong apa* Thanks repiunya.. : )

**OchiCassiJump: **hehe makasih. Ku bkalan usaha buat nggk terlalu _flat_ lagi ke depannya. Lemon? Um, kuusahakan...#senyumNista

**MoodMaker: **Masih belum musti ketahuan..hehe.

**Sora asagi****: **Um, semoga saja sih, tergantung Narutonya mau apa kagak jadi honey2nya Sasu teme, ehe. Soal badannya Naruto..bukannya sudah dijelasin di chap satu ya? Atau kurang jelas? Dibilang badannya Naru nggk berotot2 amat (a.k.a ramping) plus pake korset pula lagi...so pasti bentuk badannya 'dipaksa' kayak cewek 'kan? thanks reviewnya^^

**desroschan****: **thankyou reviewnya, iya belum nyadar tuh Sasu. Naruko dan Naruto kan kembar? Mirip banget..

**Rosa Damascena: **ehehe...ahahaha, masih banyak yang musti terjadi sebelum sasu teme nyadar.

**Dobe siFujo:** Makasih Semangka nya bu...ehehe, thanks sarannya^^

**Dexter landstein: **Hahaha...hati-hati loh, kalau kaasan-nya Dexter ikut nimbrung baca fic ini, ntar Tousan-nya Dexter nge-_flame_ aku gara2 bikin Kaasan Dexter jadi fujoshi...hyaa #dijitak

**CIA: **Aduh, ku mau ngomong apa ya? Err...soal pair NaruGaa atau GaaNaru sebenarnya g bakalan begitu jelas di fic ini. Tapi kalau soal Gaara lebih manis dari Naru itu sih okeh! #ngancungin jempol. Kalau menurut CIA gaya penulisanku kemaren santai, sekarang gimana dengan gaya Sasu POVku? –moga ja nggk nyantai juga, klw nggk Sasu teme bakalan OOC banget. Soal Update cepetnya itu cuma karena ku lagi punya waktu luang belakangan ini...kedepannya nggk tau deh #ditodong. Tapi kuusahakan secepatnya, thanks ya^^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **#ikutan tepuk jari (?) hum, idenya emang Gaara suka ama Naru. He thanks reviewnya^^

** : **Huwahahahaha, pas bikin cerita arena tempat orang-orang lawan singa itu yang terlintas di kepalaku juga episodenya pombob itu XD. Well, sangkyu repiunyaa.

**Sora asagi: **Cuma mimpi...mimpi...eheh

**Scythe no Shinigami: **okeeehh : )

**Isolive89: **Ahaha iya, kasian Narutonya...Gaara sensenya kuat disini.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **lagi usaha ya...buat bikin lemonnya. Mikir-mikir dulu. Musti aku BDSM nggk tuh Naru dobe, berhubung partnernya in-human. Ahahaha #tawa iblis. *dijitak Naru* bikin lime aja nyaris nosebleed, malah sok-sok mau BDSM, doeng!

**Namikaze lin-chan: **okelah!^^ Lin-chan suka NaruGaa ama ItaKyuu? Hyaaa *meluk* me tooo...! tapi kalau aku munculin kyuubi...err naruto kembar tiga tuh ceritanya? Kasihan kushina -_-" (g kebayang musti berojolin tiga cecunguk sekaligus). Kalau Kyuubi dijadiin orang lain...um, itachi dah tewas dimakan singa..lah? ntarlah...kumikir-mikir dulu.^^

**Song min ah: **Bukan. Untuk saat ini, sepertinya Naruko memang mati sakit doang kok. ^^

**DL-Akevi II: **Hyaaa! Gambar profilnya Usagi-saaaaannn! Karakter yang jadi inspirasiku selama ini *geregetan* sosok yang paling kuweren yang pernah aku lihat jadi homo *muja-muja foto usami sensei*.sasu teme cuma bakalan ber lime-lime doang dulu sebelum nyadar Naru punya 'itu'. ahahah..thanks repiunya^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC (mungkin). Different setting. Miss typo (mayb). Sesuatu yang sudah biasa di BL ada di sini. So, click 'back' if you hate it.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (*–ne, kisimoto senpai, Naru jadian 'kan ama sasu teme lagi? –* #dirasenganchidori) Kalau di anime aslinya. Sasu tuh punya compatible gitu dgn Naru. Dan gaara seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan. ahaha**

**Author Note: Halo minna san! Ohicaciburi~ #dikarungin terus dikurung di kontainer ama lapy supaya g kabur lagi# ahehehehe...ku juga kangen ma kalian kok *pede*. Maaf ya...maaaaaaaf banget updetnya telat. Ku lagi di ospek (?), sumpah kesal banget, penting g seh ngincar tanda tangan panitia? Meding gw dikasi tugas bertumpuk ama dosen yg tugasnya emang bener2 penting, daripada, gw musti ngejar seratus tiga puluh enam tanda tangan panitia dgn seratus tiga puluh cara yg berbeda! Musti disuruh ini itu dulu lah, apa lah! Gah!#Abaikan#Chap ini akan SEDIKIT lebih panjang dari biasanya. Um aku nemu ide about Gaara, terispirasi dari kuroshitsuji season two (meski kalau diliat-liat lagi g jelas juga nyambungnya kmana). Back to Naru honey bunny sweety fox POV! **_**So lets enjoy minna, ore (?) no fic desu!**_

**#BITE: Chapter Six#**

Aku depresi berat.

Sangat...

Masalah ini benar-benar mebuatku ingin mati saja.

Kutatapi serakan benda di atas meja dengan tatapan tak bernyawa...bagaimana ini...bagaimana...

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN SURAT AKTE KELAHIRAN DENGAN SURAT AKTE TANAAAAAHH!" teriakku histeris akhirnya. Masalah yang menganggu kepalaku sejak jam makan siang tadi akhirnya meluncur dari kerongkonganku sore itu.

Jika hal begini saja aku tidak tau, Gaara benar-benar akan curiga padaku! Gah! _Damn it!_

Saat aku tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan masalah(sepele)ku ini, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah ini. "Eh? Sore-sore begini..."

"Yo! Nona Namikaze, maaf mengganggumu sore-sore begini."

"Tuan Ichi? Ah, tidak. Ada apa?" tanyaku pada pria paruh baya penjual ikan ini. Ia berjalan di sekitar sini dengan putrinya untuk apa? Rumahku jauh dari pemukiman penduduk ataupun kebun orang lain. Rumah ini dikepung oleh hutan. Jadi rasanya aneh melihat ada warga yang lalu lalang di sekitar sini.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari memancing di danau yang ada di dalam hutan dan kebetulan ingin lewat di sini untuk menawarkan hasil tangkapan kami. Apa kau berminat Nona Namikaze?" sahutnya lalu menyodorkan seekor ikan yang tidak kalah besar dengan yang ia tawarkan di pasar waktu itu, digantung menggunakan rotan di rongga kepala dan tembus ke mulutnya.

Aku pun segera membelinya. Kebetulan stok makanan habis. Saat aku dan tuan Ichi bercakap-cakap tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan ikan besarnya itu, putrinya segera menyela.

"Ayah, ayo segera pulang, sudah gelap, aku tidak mau berada di sekitar sini saat malam.."

"Sabarlah dulu nak." Ujar pria bermata sipit di hadapanku ini. Tapi putrinya semakin terlihat gelisah dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Melirik ke sekeliling seolah bersiap untuk berbisik.

"A-ayah tau 'kan, si tua Tazuna diserang oleh JTR di sekitar sini...aku mau pulang sekarang..!"

Eh?

"Ya, ya baiklah. Maaf nona Namikaze, kami permisi dulu." Ujar tuan Ichi dan segera berjalan terburu-buru pergi menjauh.

Si tua Tazuna...?

Aku tidak begitu tau soal insiden itu. Meski aku tidak penasaran sama sekali mengenai siapa pelakunya atau siapa si JTR yang gadis itu maksudkan, tapi..ah lupakan! Kurasa itu hanya sepenggal sejarah kehidupan si vampire yang kini tinggal bersamaku itu.

Kututup pintu kembali lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk merendam ikan yang baru saja kubeli, kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang tamu.

Kembali ke masalahku semula.

"Err...apa yang ada tulisan Namikaze Naruko ini yang akte kelahiran?" tanyaku sambil melotot pada selembar kertas di tangan kiriku, "Tapi di sini juga ada namanya Naruko...hmm.." ujarku lagi lalu manyun ke arah kertas yang ada di tangan kananku.

"Lagian ngapain juga seh persyaratannya musti ada akte kelahiran segala?! Sesat nih pihak asuransi..!" cibirku lagi.

Besok Gaara datang..., mungkin lebih baik aku tanya Sasuke saja...um. Nggk deh!

Semenjak si vampire pantat ayam itu nyaris berhasil 'menyerang'ku, sudah dua kali dia 'makan' setelahnya, dan yang membuatku kesal adalah...dia itu selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Aaaghhh! _I hate it_!

Sudah dua kali dia 'makan' dan sudah dua kali pula aku nyaris diperkosa si brengsek itu! Dasar siaal! Memikirkannya saja rasanya ingin kujambak rambutku sendiri untuk melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mengganjal di kepalaku! Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, wig-ku sudah nyaris tanggal, aku tidak boleh terlalu sering menariknya..uh.

Tiap kali dia selesai menghisap darahku dia tidak pernah berhenti menyentuhku sampai disitu. Aku benci karena kejadian itu selalu harus terjadi di kamar. Membuat suasana yang nyaris membuatku ikut-ikutan terbawa pula. Kalau saja...kalau saja ketahuan...apa yang akan dia dilakukannya padaku? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tau aku bukan Naruko? Kalau yang selama ini dia sentuh bukan...

_Glek_

...HIYAAAAAAHHHHH! "D-Dia tidak akan memakanku...'kan?" bisikku horor.

"Siapa yang tidak akan memakanmu?"

"Hiiiiiiii!" pekikku merinding disko di tempat saat suara bariton tiba-tiba menyahut di sudut ruangan. "Ja-jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu! Kau tau rumah ini sangat sepi, jadi jangan tiba-tiba menyahut dengan suara beratmu itu dari tempat gelap!" cercahku berbalik bengis pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di pintu menuju dapur itu. Sudah waktunya dia keluar rupanya...

Orang yang kuteriaki hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas perkamen di meja tamu.

"Kau masih saja mengurus ini. Apa belum selesai juga kau menyiapkannya?" tanyanya ketika duduk di sofa di seberang meja.

"Belum...tolong bantu aku siapkan sesuai daftar ini, ya? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" pintaku.

Sasuke lalu mengambil kertas daftar dari tanganku dan membacanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau..Kau berhari-hari bergelung dengan berkas-berkas ini hanya untuk menyiapkan hal sepele seperti ini?!" bentaknya agak meremehkan.

"I-ini tidak semudah kelihatannya...!" protesku manyun. Aku tidak terima dikatai bodoh sama pantat ayam!

"_Geez..._kau aneh sekali!" gumamnya lalu merunduk ke meja. Mengambil satu persatu kertas yang ia pilih di atas serakan yang kutabur di sana, menumpuk rapi semuanya dengan kertas daftar itu berada di posisi paling atas. "Ini!" sahut Sasuke lalu menyodorkan tumpukan kertas pilihannya tadi padaku.

"Eh?" ...sudah selesai?

"Ini semudah kelihatannya, _dobe._" Sahutnya.

"_Do-Do-Dobe?!"_ teriakku.

"Hn. Itu julukanmu mulai sekarang."

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Kau lebih dulu menjulukiku dengan sebutan 'pantat ayam', kita impas 'kan?" balasnya. Dia kekanak-kanakan sekali...tapi aku tidak terima!

Kutundukkan wajahku dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Berekting merajuk dan berusaha terlihat nyaris menangis. "Kau...jahat..." gumamku dengan suara bergetar.

Sesuai perkiraan, Sasuke melembek dan nampak bergerak dari sofanya mendekatiku. Haha! Dia pasti merasa bersalah sekarang! Rasakan itu, aku menang!

Tapi tidak sesuai perkiraan saat Sasuke merunduk di depan wajahku dan memanggut bibirku. Menciumku.

"Mmh?"

"Wajahmu manis sekali..." bisiknya lalu kembali menciumku. Apa-apaan dia ini?

"Nghh..." erangku sambil mendorong tubuh bidang di hadapanku ini dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang tumpukan kertas yang tadi ia berikan padaku.

Lidahnya yang basah mulai menjilati bibirku.

Aku kesal! Kudorong kuat-kuat tubuh itu dengan seluruh tenaga dan emosi yang aku punya hingga ia terjungkal dan ambruk hingga membuat meja di belakangnya terbalik dan kertas berserakan di lantai.

Aku laki-laki! Berhenti mengataiku manis atau apapun juga! Berengsek! Aaggghhh rasanya aku ingin teriak!

Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Jaga sikapmu!" bentakku dan langsung bangkit hendak berlari ke kamarku.

Sebelum aku berhasil melewati bingkai pintu pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang makan, Sasuke berhasil menarikku dan mendorong tubuhku dengan begitu kasar ke tembok. "Aw..!" rintihku saat tembok yang terbuat dari beton itu membentur punggungku keras.

Aku ingin meledak marah tapi sudah lebih dulu dibuat terbelalak saat tinju yang bergerak sangat cepat berhasil membuat tembok beton lima senti dari telinga kiriku retak dan nyaris berlubang. "A-a...apa...?" kata-kataku tidak bisa keluar dengan benar dari tenggorokanku melihat mata merah mengkilat yang murka tengah menatapku sangat bengis. Wajahku segera memucat. Ugh, menelan ludah saja rasanya begitu susah...kakiku gemetar ketakutan dan keringat dingin sukses meluncur dari pelipisku. "Sa..sasu...ke?" puluhan kertas yang tadinya bisa kupeluk erat berhamburan ke kakiku. Tanganku sudah tidak bisa menopang apapun.

Aku menciut di hadapan mahluk ini.

"Jaga sikapmu." Geram Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi kebengisan tatapannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk gemetar. Air mata segera bertumpuk di sudut mataku dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka pun menuruni wajahku dengan deras.

'Tidak. Jangan menangis! Apa yang aku lakukan?!' protesku sambil mengusap mataku dengan lengan bajuku yang panjang.

Sebelum aku berhasil membereskan air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir ketakutan, Sasuke menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya dan di sisi lain menjilati sudut mataku, hendak menghapus atau justru memang berniat menjilati air mataku? "Nnh.."

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" bisiknya sambil terus menjilati wajahku. Eh?

Ditatapnya wajahku lekat-lekat. Sorot matanya sudah berubah. Iris itu sudah kembali menjadi sekelam malam. Memantulkan wajahku dengan jelas.

"Aku...tidak..." takut. Suaraku masih bergetar.

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya lalu mengendus tekukku. Rasanya geli, berapa kali pun dia menyentuhnya. Tetap terasa geli tiap kali hembusan nafasnya yang hangat itu menyapu kulitku.

"Nngghhh..."

"Naru..." kecupan-kecupan ringan segera mengerubuni kulit leherku. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan pinggulku. Kakiku masih gemetar hingga membuatku beberapa kali merosot kebawah. Rasa takutku masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Aku tidak pernah mengira ditatap dengan sorot mata yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja itu rasanya sampai seperti ini. Beginikah yang korban-korban tewas Sasuke rasakan sebelum mereka mati? "Nghh..." dan bisakah aku menganggap kondisi ini –dicium dan dijilati Sasuke– sebagai keberuntungan sekarang? Karena dia tidak membunuhku?

"Ah! Jangan...!" pekikku saat Sasuke mencoba melepas ikatan gaun yang ada di punggungku. Jika ia melapasnya aku akan...

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Jelas saja, bodoh!

"Besok Gaara akan datang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku harus bangun cepat jadi...um, aku harus segera istirahat sekarang...," jawabku berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung matanya. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Cuma alasan ini yang bisa lewat di kepalaku.

Sasuke segera menyingkir, tapi gayanya itu loh...eh?

"Ja-jadi...," katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang...ah?! Memerah? "Jadi, kalau urusanmu dengan si Gaara itu sudah selesai...kau tidak... keberatan?" sambungnya dan itu segera membuatku ikut-ikutan _blushing_ tidak kalah merahnya dengan wajahnya itu!

_Wha-what the hell?!_

"A-A-A-Aku...itu...err...ah! Maaf aku harus tidur sekarang!" seruku dan langsung berlari cepat ke kamar. Membiarkan Sasuke 'menggantung' sendiri di tempatnya.

Apa yang bisa aku katakan?! Kenapa dia musti bertanya begitu, sih?! Akh! Kenapa juga aku tidak bilang "Aku keberatan" saja tadi?!

Rasanya wajahku memanas dengan cepat...Ungh...kenapa begini...?

Di atas ranjang aku hanya bisa memeluk bantal erat-erat sambil menekuk lututku. Menyandarkan pipiku di atas gundukan kapuk dalam kain ini sambil merenung. Kulirik punggungku, maksudku tali-tali dari belakang punggungku yang mencuat ke samping. Sasuke berhasil membuka ikatannya...ugh. AAAHHHHHHH! Kenapa memikirkan itu saja wajahku rasanya panas begini?! Aku ini normal! (Setidaknya sampai sekarang. Aku masih yakin aku normal!)

Uh, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat berakhir saja masalah ini..

Tapi eh, kalau masalah ini kelar terus aku bisa kembali jadi diriku sendiri...Apa itu artinya aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi 'makanan' Sasuke?

Kubenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam di bantal yang begitu empuk ini. Kenapa aku harus bingung...? Jelas saja aku akan meninggalkannya...ini hanya akting...hanya pura-pura. Aku tidak harus...merasa bersalah untuk yang satu itu...'kan?

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

Pagi segera menyonsong langit biru. Cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan membuatku harus beranjak dari kasur empuk yang besar ini segera. Meski terdengar riuh tapi suara kicauan burung di luar sana tidak sanggup mengalahi suara 'auman' dari perutku yang kosong. "Semalam aku tidak makan sama sekali...," dengusku pasrah. Aku tidak berani turun ke bawah setelah insiden 'hampir mati' semalam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghindari mimpi buruk dibunuh olehnya! Gila! Tembok itu terbuat dari beton! Bagaimana bisa dia membuatnya nyaris berlubang begitu? Tenaganya itu...mengerikan! Aku ingin tau apa dia memperbaiki tembok yang dirusakinya itu semalam?

Sambil menguap lebar dengan tidak femininya aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi tapi berhenti sejenak di depan cermin setinggi badanku ini. Menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sedikit gatal, "Eh?" seruku sambil sedikit melotot mendekat ke cermin. "Wig-nya...," aku menarik sedikit rambut pirang panjang palsu itu dari kepalaku tapi masih ada sebagian kecil yang tetap menempel di rambut asliku, "Sudah nyaris lepas...mungkin hari ini aku tidak usah keramas. Kemarin aku terlalu serampangan sampai begini..."

Kutanggalkan gaun yang kugunakan dan membiarkannya jatuh di lantai. Dengan bertelanjang ria aku pun memasuki kamar mandi tanpa lupa untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan penjepit rambut sebelumnya.

Air yang keluar dari keran pagi ini agak hangat. Wah...beruntungnya! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan air itu. Mengambil sabun dan menggosokkannya ke seluruh bagian tubuhku.

"Umm...ngomong-ngomong Sasuke itu pernah mandi nggak ya? Apa dia mandi malam? Tubuhnya... selalu wangi, nafasnya juga segar. Dan lagi mulutnya...lidahnya..."

_BLUSH_

"Ekk?! Apa yang aku pikirkaann?! Aaaagghhh!" teriakku histeris sambil mengguyur kepalaku dengan beringas. "Huwaaahh! wignyaa basaaahh!"

_TOK TOK TOK_

Eh? Gaara sudah datang...? Aduuh...dia itu pernah tidur nggak sih, datang pagi-pagi begini. Jam berapa dia berangkat dari kota kalau nyampenya saja sepagi ini?

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku buru-buru mengelap seluruh tubuhku. Menyisir rambutku yang agak basah. Ah, biarkan saja. Aku hanya perlu menggunakan penjepit rambut untuk menahannya tetap di tempatnya!

Tanpa mengurangi volume buru-buruku aku lalu menggamit sebuah gaun dari lemari dan langsung memasangnya begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan kalau bagian depan gaun ini bertali-tali. "Aaahh...merepotkan saja!" gerutuku sambil segera membuat simpul dengan tali itu. Jika tidak kupasang bisa kelihatan 'kan? Lagian kenapa juga Naruko punya baju beginian? Seperti punya dada besar saja musti pake baju ginian, cibirku.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" seruku sambil menuruni tangga.

Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu dengan selamat –setelah menuruni tangga buru-buru dengan gaun besar.

Kuputar kenop pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci itu dan segera menyambut pria yang ada di luar.

"Masuklah, Gaara, silahkan duduk." Ujarku sopan.

Gaara dengan tanpa menggubrisku sama sekali langsung nyelonong masuk begitu saja. Eh? Sikap formal yang selalu ia tunjukkan di depan Naruko selama ini kemana?

Pria bersurai merah itu segera duduk di atas sofa dan lalu menatapku.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan berkas-berkasnya." Sahutku sedikit salah. Lalu menuju ke ruang arsip. Aku baru ingat kalau semalam 'nasib' berkas-berkas itu berakhir di lantai. Aduh!

Tapi aku segera menghembuskan nafas lega saat kulihat tumpukan berkas yang kucari ada di atas lemari laci. Sasuke pasti yang meletakkannya di sini. Tapi eh, tunggu dulu. Dindingnya?

Aku segera mengintip dari balik dinding ruang arsip untuk melihat kondisi dinding di samping bingkai tanpa daun pintu yang jadi pemisah ruang tamu dan ruang makan dan...Heegh! Gyaaa...dindingnya masih 'bobrok'! Dan aaahhhhh! Gaara tengah menatap ke titik itu dengan muka stoic –_innocent_–nyaaa!

Sasuke brengsek, awas saja kau nanti!

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahku saat aku keluar dari ruang arsip dengan menenteng tumpukan kertas.

Sambil memasang wajah tak tau apa-apa –soal Gaara yang melihat tembok itu– aku pun duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya dan mendorong berkas-berkas itu di atas meja ke arah Gaara.

Tidak perlu banyak ngomong dan sikap formal lain, Gaara segera menggamit berkas-berkas itu, memeriksa kelengkapannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya. Berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Eh? Kenapa begini? Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan satu kata pun sejak datang kemari.

Gaara membuka pintu sendiri dan sebelum keluar tanpa membalikkan badannya sama sekali ia pun akhirnya bicara, "Aku akan segera mengantarkan berkas ini ke kantor pusat di kota agar penarikan dananya bisa segera diproses. Aku akan kembali secepatnya setelah menyetor arsip ini terlebih dahulu. Jadi setelah aku kembali, aku harap kau tidak keberatan...karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...,Naruto."

Terlalu syok sampai butuh waktu nyaris sepuluh detik untuk sadar kalau Gaara sudah menjauh dari rumah ini dengan kereta kuda yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"GAARA! GAARAAAA!" teriakku sekeras mungkin pada bayangan kereta yang sudah sangat jauh dan berbelok dimana pepohonan akhirnya menghalangi pandanganku. "Gaara..."

Aku berusaha mengendalikan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Antara terkejut, merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya dan rasa takut, membuat paru-paruku berkontraksi secepat degupan jantungku. Gaara sudah tau...sejak kapan? Apa dia...akan melaporkanku pada polisi sekarang?

Tapi dia bilang akan memproses penarikan dananya. Untuk apa dia berkata seperti itu kalau dia akan melaporkanku ke polisi? Dan lagi, kalau pun itu pura-pura...dia tidak mungkin memanggilku 'Naruto' yang akan membuatku yakin kalau penyamaranku terbongkar 'kan?

Ugh, sial..

Satu-satunya yang paling menohok jantungku adalah sikapnya yang dingin itu. Dia mungkin pendiam, tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia sampai mengacuhkan seperti itu. Dia..marah. Dia pasti marah karena aku bertindak seenaknya tanpa memberitahu dia tentang apapun. Gaara...

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarku malam itu. Duduk di samping ranjangku.

Kupeluk kedua lututku lebih erat dan kubenamkan wajahku di sana. Rok besar dari gaun yang kugunakan cukup berhasil menenggelamkan wajahku dengan baik.

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang, pergilah kumohon." Gumamku.

"Ini sudah tiga hari." Sahut Sasuke.

Tidakkah ia mengerti dengan melihat _mood-_ku sekarang?!

Dengan berat hati, aku pun segera bergerak, mendorong turun kedua kakiku menggantung di sisi ranjang, menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah Sasuke.

Kukibaskan rambut panjang yang menutupi bahuku ke belakang agar pria ini bisa melihat leher jenjang yang kupunya, "Setelah ini kau harus pergi." Ujarku menatap mata _onyx_ itu serius.

"Hn." Entah apa arti dari kedua huruf itu, Sasuke pun menyambut. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku.

Hembusan nafasnya kembali menerpa salah satu bagian tersensitif di tubuhku itu lalu mulai menjilatinya. Meski berhasil dengan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun tapi aku tetap saja tercekat merespon sentuhan 'basah' itu.

Taring yang tajam segera menembus kulitku dengan tak berbelas kasih, "Akh!" pekikku menahan sakit. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mulai menyedot darah dari sana. Membuatku harus menggenggam bahunya kuat-kuat sebagai penopang dari rasa sakit ini.

Satu menit...dua menit...sepuluh menit...

"Ngghh...cu-cukup...sa..sasu..ah."

Sasuke tetap terus menyedot cairan merah kental dari bahuku tanpa ampun.

Tubuhku melemah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat posisiku sekarang terbaring di atas kasur dengan kaki yang masih menggantung di samping ranjang dan Sasuke yang menindihku.

"Hen...tikan..kau akan..ngh...membunuhku..." desahku dengan nafas yang begitu berat. Wajahku segera memucat dan untungnya Sasuke pun akhirnya menghentikan acara makannya.

Aku lalu menjatuhkan kedua tanganku yang tadi ada di bahunya ke sisi tubuhku yang terlentang. Sasuke tidak juga menyingkir dari posisinya dan malah menatapku –yang sudah bermandikan keringat dingin di bawahnya, bernafas dengan susah payah–, sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menebak apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Karena ia segera menggenggam kedua lengan tanganku dan menahannya tetap di sisi tubuhku kuat-kuat dan lalu menghujaniku dengan ciuman.

"Mmmh..!" erangku lalu berusaha memalingkan wajahku ke samping, "Aku sudah bilang setelah ini kau harus pergi!" protesku setelah aku berhasil mengambil alih hak atas mulutku untuk sesaat sebelum ia menggamitnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bilang 'iya' untuk itu," jawabnya dan segera memanggut bibirku dengan buas.

"Mmnnhh..!" aku tau dua huruf 'hn' itu tidak bisa kuartikan dengan kata 'iya' dengan seenaknya.

Sasuke lalu menjelajahi leher dan bahuku dengan lidahnya yang basah, ciumannya yang hangat, dan gigitan-gigitan kecilnya yang begitu 'menggigit'.

"Ahhnn...ngh..ha," aku mendesah seiring bertambahnya serangan yang ia tawarkan padaku. 'Memanaskan' tiap inchi bagian tubuhku, bahkan yang tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, semuanya merespon begitu kompak saat Sasuke kembali memainkan lidahnya yang lihai itu di sekitar telingaku, "Enngghh...jangan...!" pekikku lagi-lagi saat lubang telingaku di gelitik oleh ujung lidahnya.

Dengan tak terduga Sasuke yang kupikir masih akan bermain-main di sekitar situ dan membiarkanku tetap mendesah tiba-tiba menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan segera mengeksplorasi di dalam sana.

"Mmhhn! Ngh..engmh.." suara lidah yang saling beradu membuat telingaku panas dan hilang akal.

Aku masih melakukan perlawanan, asal kalian tau saja. Tapi yang harus kalian ingat juga, kedua tanganku masih di bekap olehnya! Okeh, Satu-satunya senjataku adalah kaki. Yah kaki!

Tapi jika Sasuke tiba-tiba kutendang di bagian 'tersebut' saat ia sedang 'sibuk' dan 'tenggelam' seperti ini, apa kalian bisa menjamin kali ini aku tidak akan benar-benar dibunuh olehnya? Melihat bagaimana dia nyaris melakukannya hanya karena aku mendorongnya sampai menabrak meja karena menciumku. Apa menurutmu menendang bagian 'itu' yang rasa sakitnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari rasa sakit di dorong menabrak meja itu bisa membuat nyawaku tetap di tempatnya?!

"Ngh..berhenti...Sasuke..ahhn.." desahku tak henti-hentinya saat Sasuke kini kembali memanja leher dan bahuku. Lalu menggigit tulang belikatku tiba-tiba dengan kasar, "Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesku kesal.

"_Mark._" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Itu bukan _mark_! Tapi _wound_!" balasku benar-benar jengkel. Lihat saja bekas deretan giginya di tulang belikatku. Bekas itu tidak akan hilang sampai pagi tau!

Sasuke menarik kedua tanganku yang masih digenggamnya ke atas tubuhku lalu menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya berusaha membuka tali temali yang ada di bagian dadaku.

"Wuah! Ja-jangan! Sasuke jangan!" pekikku panik. "Jangan dibuka!"

Sasuke masih terus sibuk mengutak-atik tali-tali itu, sedikit kerepotan karena ia hanya menggunakan satu tangannya. Tapi jika ia memilih untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya yang berarti dengan melepaskan genggaman dari tanganku maka aku sudah pasti akan segera menghalanginya.

Dia pun menggunakan mulutnya sebagai 'tangan kedua' untuk melepaskan simpul itu.

"SASUKE!" bentakku keras. "CUKUP!"

Sasuke segera merespon cepat bentakanku dengan mendorong wajahnya ke depan wajahku hingga kupikir kami nyaris berbenturan.

"Kau berisik sekali..," gumamnya sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku hingga membuatku spontan menahan nafas.

"I-Ini pemerkosaan, kau tau.." ujarku berusaha tenang meski sebenarnya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dengan posisi kami ini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kalau ini memang pemerkosaan lantas kenapa kau tidak menggunakan suaramu untuk teriak keras?" tanyanya yang segera membuat wajahku mengkerut dan bersemu merah.

"I-Itu...aku...um, bagaimana aku mengatakannya...itu karena..err..," aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku juga menikmatinya 'kan?

Terdengar suara mendengus pelan dari arah Sasuke dan ia pun tersenyum, "Lihat 'kan? Ini tidak semata-mata kegiatan yang dilakukan secara sepihak." Katanya lalu mencium pipi kiriku lembut. "Diamlah dan biarkan aku melakukannya..."

Wajahku segera memanas dengan cepat mendengar kalimatnya itu.

Dia pun lalu kembali berkutat dengan tali-tali yang belum juga selesai dibereskannya itu. Aku mengikatnya asal-asalan tadi, jadi dia harus dengan asal-asalan pula untuk membukanya.

"Kenapa...?" tanyaku, mengalihkan perhatianku ke jendela besar yang ada di kaki ranjang, terbuka dan membuat tirai putihnya menari pelan oleh tiupan angin. Langit malam terlihat indah. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padaku. Banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuhnya padamu. Kenapa harus aku? Kau bilang kita tidak pacaran. Kau bilang kalau sebelumnya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padaku (pada Naruko), lalu kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau...seperti ini?"

Meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya –dan aku memang tidak ingin–, tapi aku tau kalau dia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku katakan. Terbukti dari berhentinya dia dari melepas tali gaunku.

Aku ingin tau alasannya. Seperti ingin tau alasan kenapa aku tidak berteriak untuk menunjukkan penolakanku padamu. Alasan yang...tidak bisa aku temukan sendiri dengan menggunakan otakku yang lamban ini. Beritahu aku.. Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku...,"

Genggaman kuat di kedua tanganku melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas, membuat darah segera mengisi kembali pembuluh darah di tangan dan jemariku dengan hangat. Sasuke bangkit dan menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya.

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dengan manopang tubuhku di kedua siku milikku dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Maaf. Kau sebaiknya tidur sekarang." Ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarku, tanpa menutup pintu yang membuatku bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga dengan tenang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamku sendiri.

Kutengok temali yang ada di bagian depan gaunku ini. Sudah nyaris lepas, satu kali tarikan saja pasti lepas.

Kenapa dengan dia?

Tunggu, mungkinkah dia sudah tau kalau aku laki-laki?

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

Suram...

Sangat suram...

Pagi yang cerah ini sangat suram...

Ruang tamu yang begitu terang benderang dengan cahaya matahari yang mengahangatkan jiwa ini, terasa sangat suram...

"Jadi?" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang meja. Sofa merah yang ia duduki begitu menyatu dengan emosi yang sedang melekat di benaknya.

"Err...jadi...um," ujarku kaku. Duduk di tempatku dengan tingkah seperti seorang anak remaja yang baru saja dijemput pulang oleh orang tuanya dari ruang kepala sekolah karena telah melempar bola golf ke jidat gurunya, dan sekarang sedang diintrogasi oleh ayahnya.

Iris _emerald_ di hadapanku ini terus saja menatapku dengan _innocent_-nya, meski datar tapi jelas tidak menggambarkan kalau suasana hatinya sedang damai juga.

"Aaggghh! Gaara! Aku tidak suka suasana ini! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuat pahaku menjepit 'milikku' karena tegang, kau tau!" teriakku frustasi karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang dibangun oleh orang di hadapanku ini sejak ia datang pagi-pagi sekali ke tempat ini. Protesku melayang dengan seenaknya dan tanpa meyaring apapun lagi –agar aku terlihat seperti Naruko– ke arahnya. Gaara sudah tau! Itu poin utamanya. Dan aku tidak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk bersikap dengan seharusnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berenampilan seperti itu dan berada di rumah ini, Naruto?" tanyanya masih dengan memasang wajah manekinnya itu.

Aku terdiam. Menunduk. Dan menimbang-nimbang.

Apa harus kukatakan? Tapi Gaara 'kan sudah tau, apalagi yang harus kusembunyikan sekarang?

"Naruko...meninggal, Gaara." Kataku akhirnya.

Kutatap wajah Gaara untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresinya. Aku sempat berpikir Gaara mungkin suka pada Naruko –yang meski pun kadang membuatku merasa aneh, mengingat aku dan Naruko begitu identik dan membuatku berpikir apa setiap saat Gaara melihatku sebagai Naruko–, karena ia selalu datang mengunjungi rumah kami dan menanyakan apa Naruko ada di rumah sekarang atau tidak sebelum naik ke kamarku. Dan saat dia bertingkah lain tiap kali Naruko ikut nimbrung ingin bermain bersama kami.

Sekarang, mengetahui Naruko meninggal apa dia akan...sedih?

"Kapan?" tanyanya. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. Mengkerutkan dahinya dan menatapku iba.

"Dua puluh satu hari yang lalu." Jawabku lalu kembali menundukkan wajahku. Naruko sudah pergi selama itu? Entahlah, meski Naruko memang sudah sering tidak berada di sekitarku dalam waktu yang lama semenjak ia tinggal di rumah ini, tapi...menyadari sudah selama itu aku tidak melihat dirinya dan sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihat Naruko yang kali ini untuk selamanya entah mengapa membuatku...miris. Sedih untuk diriku sendiri.

"Naruto...," gumam Gaara lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan mendekatiku.

Si rambut merah ini lalu merangkulku dan mendekapku dalam pelukan yang hangat. Tubuhnya nyaris seperti tubuhku, jadi terasa pas saat dia memelukku. Pas, karena aku bisa dengan mudah memeluknya balik.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi aku ada di sini, kau masih belum benar-benar kehilangan. Okeh?" bisiknya lembut berusaha menenangkan.

'Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya, Gaara.' Batinku lalu memejamkan mata berusaha mengusir kesedihan yang menggandrungi hatiku dengan kehangatan yang Gaara tawarkan padaku. "Terima kasih," gumamku pelan.

"Nah, kau punya makanan? Aku belum makan dari semalam...aku lapar sekali." Ujar Gaara sambil melepas pelukannya dengan teratur lalu menyingkir dari jalanku.

Sambil berjalan ke arah dapur aku pun menawari Gaara, "Aku rasa aku masih punya ikan yang diantarkan tuan Ichi kemarin sore. Semoga saja tidak membusuk." Kataku lalu mengambil sebuah wadah berisi ikan yang di rendam dan meletakkannya di dekat westafel. Gaara ikut muncul di sampingku dan menatap ikan itu.

"Kelihatannya enak untuk digoreng," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya menyahut dengan cengiran, "Yosh! Aku akan menyiapkan penggorengan dan bawang. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan mengurus ikannya?"

"Tentu."

Bersibuk-sibuk ria seperti sepasang gadis remaja yang tengah tumbuh dengan indahnya membuatku _ngeh_–! Okeh baiklah, pemandangan ini memang terlalu _girly _–Gaara dengan celemeknya yang membuat ia nampak begitu manis dan aku yang jelas-jelas menggunakan gaun–. Ahhh...untuk saat ini lebih baik kuacuhkan saja. Selama tidak ada yang melihat, _it's okay_!...'kan? Daripada aku stess sendiri.

Suara mendesis segera memenuhi ruangan dengan berisiknya saat kuturunkan potongan ikan segar ke dalam wajan yang berisi genangan minyak panas.

"Wuah! Naru, hati-hati!" pekik Gaara saat ia merasa percikan minyak panas menggigit kulit lengannya.

"Ahaha, maaf Gaara-chan. Tidak sengaja." Sahutku menjulur lidah dengan usil.

Gaara segera mengambil alih bagian goreng menggoreng sementara aku membuat saus dari sambal dan juga bahan-bahan yang dengan seenak instingku –yang entah kuat atau nggk– kucampur begitu saja di dekat westafel. Ulekan yang sudah jadi segera kupindahkan ke mangkuk.

Aku pun mendekati Gaara dan lalu menumpahkan semua 'ramuan' merah itu ke dalam wajan yang masih menggoreng ikan besar itu dengan gurihnya.

"Ah! Naruto, jangan-," pekik Gaara yang kemudian dengan mengejutkannya sebuah kobaran api menyala besar di atas nampan penggorengan, membakar ikan kami dan juga wajannya sekaligus.

"WUAAHH!"

"GYAAAA! AIR NARUTO! AIR!" teriak Gaara yang membuatku refleks mengambil baskom berisi penuh air dan menyirami wajan _plus_ kompor-kompornya dengan air tersebut. Membuat dapurku sangat berantakan, basah dan porak-poranda.

Apinya mati –jelas– tapi...dapur dan ikannya sudah tak layak makan. Bukan cuma karena hangus tapi juga basah kuyup dan tidak jelas apa sambal yang kubuat tadi itu rasanya mirip makanan manusia atau tidak.

"Haahhh...," aku dan Gaara mendesah lega bersamaan sambil menjatuhkan diri di lantai kayu dengan tembok menempel di punggung kami.

"Kurasa peringatannya adalah; orang yang tidak punya pengalaman jangan berani coba-coba memasak." Ujar Gaara sambil menatap dapur gosong yang ada di hadapan kami.

"Ahaha, yang benar saja. Ini tidak seberapa, aku bahkan nyaris membakar rambut ibu saat ia memaksaku membantu di dapur."

Gaara manyun, "Uh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Tau begitu aku tidak akan meminta masakan darimu." Cibirnya.

"Tapi tadi itu hebat sekali. Kau lihat bagaimana api itu naik ke atas dan memenuhi wajan? Seperti akrobat saja 'kan?" sahutku girang.

"Akrobat apanya. Yang tadi itu nyaris membakar rambut juga tau." Gaara berlagak ngambek dan membuatnya terlihat lucu dan sangat manis.

Kami berdua pun tertawa lepas setelahnya. Menertawakan betapa bodohnya kami. Dan betapa konyol hal yang menimpa kami ini setelah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu. Betapa bernostalgianya suasana ini...

Setelah merasa lelah tertawa terus kami lalu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sambil mengatur nafas dan degupan jantung kami yang tak beraturan akibat insiden tadi.

Lalu terdiam.

"Gaara, kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku dengan tetap menatap dapur berantakan di hadapan kami sama seperti Gaara.

"..." Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau bekerja di pihak asuransi? Kau tau aku juga butuh pekerjaan, 'kan? Kau enak sekali." Sambungku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau tau." Sahut Gaara.

Aku pun berbalik menatapnya. Bahu kami berdempetan, begitu pula dengan lengan dan wajah kami juga agak dekat. Membuatku bisa langsung menatap retina matanya yang indah itu. Jarang kutemui orang dengan iris mata bewarna hijau seindah milik Gaara. Mata bewarna biru sudah sangat umum di sini. Tapi hijau...mungkin ada cukup banyak, tapi aku tidak begitu sering menemukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di perusahaan asuransi." Ujar Gaara menjelaskan tanpa ikut menoleh padaku.

"K-Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Aku bisa jadi tukang antar surat-surat. Aku tau aku ceroboh dan tidak begitu pandai tapi aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil yang tidak begitu besar pengaruhnya. Mengelip kertas misalnya?" sahutku agak kurang senang. Kenapa Gaara tidak mau aku bekerja di situ?

Gaara menatapku lekat-lekat. Bisa kurasakan tangannya bergerak menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak Naru. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik." Tatapannya berubah pilu. Dia tidak ingin aku ada di sana karena sesuatu hal...untuk kebaikanku sendiri.

Wajah Gaara begitu dekat. Genggaman tangannya membuatku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Banyak yang berubah dari Gaara yang aku kenal sejak pertama kali aku menemuinya. Dia jauh lebih 'hidup' tapi tatapan matanya tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan dan membuatku lupa kalau kedua bola mata itu pernah 'mati'.

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Tidak setelah dia sekarang menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Naruko mungkin akan memperlakukan semua orang sama pentingnya dengan orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Tapi aku...aku hanya akan bersikap protektif pada orang yang benar-benar sudah melekat denganku. Seperti halnya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Seolah punya pikiran sendiri, kepalaku bergerak mendekat. Memperkecil jarak antara wajahku dan wajah Gaara. Wajah seperti boneka manekin, sangat mulus dan cantik. Mata hijau _emerald_ yang membius. Bibir mungil yang setauku belum tersentuh merekah ranum. Membuatku tidak punya niat untuk menghentikan gerakan 'mendekat' ini. Kalau aku menciumnya sedikit...boleh 'kan?

Gaara sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan dengan jarak kami yang sudah semakin dekat. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming saat nafas kami saling bertemu.

Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku dan mulai memejamkan mata saat kulihat Gaara sudah lebih dulu menutup matanya. Menungguku untuk melanjutkan.

Tapi belum sempat bibir kami bersentuhan suara "_DUKK DUKK DUKK _" yang sangat gaduh membuyarkan suasana yang terbentuk dan membuat kami segera tercekat kaget bersamaan dan langsung memisahkan diri.

Suara yang sangat berisik dari bawah lantai kayu ini...

"Suara apa itu?!" tanya Gaara agak heran.

"I-Itu...suara...tikus! Iya, tikus! Ahaha, itu pasti tikus!" jawabku seenaknya sambil tertawa nerves tidak jelas.

"Tikus apanya? Jelas-jelas itu terdengar seperti seseorang tengah menjedor-jedorkan balok kayu dari bawah sana 'kan?" protes Gaara bingung.

"Ti-Tikus di sini memang kuat-kuat dan besar. Makanya aku benci rumah ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan di kedai di desa saja, ya? Akan kutunjukkan tempat makan yang bagus di sana. Ayo Gaara!" seruku lalu segera bergegas mendorong punggung si rambut merah keluar dari dapur.

Aku tau itu bukan tikus. Aku tau..

Lantai kayu dapur mempunyai celah-celah kecil. 'Dia' pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dari awah sana. Si _teme _Sasuke itu.

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

"Silahkan, ini pesanannya!" sahut si bibi pelayan sambil meletakkan piring berisi makanan ke hadapan Gaara. Si bibi subur itu kemudian menoleh padaku, "Nona Namikaze, Anda benar-benar beruntung, selalu saja dikelilingi pria-pria tampan dan manis," katanya sambil berkedip centil padaku. Gah! Apaan tuh?

"Jangan pedulikan yang tadi, makan saja, Gaara." Sahutku sambil nyengir saat bibi itu sudah pergi.

Gaara pun dengan tenang menyantap hidangan sederhana yang ada di depannya sementara aku memotong kecil-kecil daging panggang bagianku.

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara. Menatapku. Lalu mengulurkannya tangannya mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Hng? Afa-?" sahutku dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

"Apa kau menderita tinggal di rumah itu sendirian? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir aku lihat."

"Hng?" kurus? Makanku cukup teratur..kenapa... "Ha? Aku makan dengan baik kok, masa aku kurusan? Lagian Gaara, apa gaji di perusahaan asuransi itu sangat sedikit? Berat badanmu tidak terlihat naik sedikit pun dari yang terakhir aku ingat."

Gaara menunduk sebentar, "Gajinya lebih dari cukup kok. Aku hanya...tidak ingin memboroskan uang yang kudapat dengan seenaknya."

Dia lalu mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di atas piring. Terlihat tidak nyaman dan juga bingung. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih tidak senang dari ini.

"Setelah ini kita ke pasar, ya?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Apa saja. Membeli sesuatu mungkin."

"Tapi aku harus segera kembali, Naruto."

"Ahhh, ayolah Gaara, aku temani mencari jam pasir, bagaimana? Kau suka jam pasir 'kan? Apa kau sudah punya?" Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Nah, kita cari yuk!" sahutku bersemangat, Gaara hanya bisa membalas dengan tersenyum kecil. Tapi aku tau dia cukup senang dengan itu.

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

Hari menjelang sore. Langit sudah mulai bewarna jingga sepenuhnya saat aku dan Gaara sampai di rumahku kembali. Gaara berjanji akan tetap di sini sampai selesai makan malam. Kami sudah membeli beberapa potong steak dari kedai tadi untuk makan malam. Dan sambil menunggu jam makan, aku dan Gaara pun memilih untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang hangat.

"Aku nyalakan lampu dulu, ya? Sudah mulai gelap." Kataku lalu segera beranjak dari sofa untuk menyalakan lampu gantung di ruang tamu. "Eh, kau mau mandi, Gaara?"

"Di sini lumayan sejuk, aku rasa tidak perlu, aku sama sekali tidak berkeringat kok." Sahutnya.

"Hem, baiklah."

Setelah ruangan tempat kami berada sudah terang, aku pun kembali ke sofa dan menyandarkan punggungku.

"Apa kau mau kubantu membersihkan dapurnya?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Aku menggerakkan telapak tanganku di udara, "Ahaha, tidak perlu. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri besok, kau tenang saja. Lagian kalau soal ikannya, Gamabunta mungkin sudah memanggil kucing-kucing dari hutan untuk ikut makan bersama menghabiskan ikan itu."

"Hem, begitu.." angguk Gaara sambil tersenyum manis. Mungkin ia merasa lucu, mendengar ada katak yang main dengan kucing. Yang ada mungkin katak dimakan kucing, ya? Ah, aku tiak peduli.

Tapi...senyum Gaara itu manis sekali...aku sampai kesemseman melihatnya. Dan wajahku segera memanas mengingat insiden tadi pagi, dimana aku nyaris menciumnya. Aaahhhh! Memalukan!

"Aku tidak tau ternyata temanmu yang bernama Gaara itu seorang _prettyboy_?" sahut sebuah suara bariton dari pintu dapur.

Aku terpaku ditempat. Syok sampai-sampai tidak sanggup untuk menoleh pada orang yang tengah melemparkan pertanyaan itu –meski itu tidak perlu, berhubung aku sudah hapal mati siapa pemilik suara itu.

Aku benar-benar lupa soal mahluk yang satu ini. Dia tidak seharusnya bertemu dengan Gaara. Ah tidak! Dia tidak boleh bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang ini bertemu. Gaara yang kalau sifat _overprotecitive-_nya kambuh bisa sangat merepotkan, ketemu dengan 'dia' yang suka seenaknya dengkulnya melakukan sesuatu...aku tidak yakin mereka akan akur. Dan apa-apaan kalimat itu?! Aaaggghhh! Bisakah kau datang tidak dengan kalimat memancing keributan begitu?

Gaara langsung melemparkan pandangan pada sosok yang tengah berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tamu itu.

Iris _emerald_-nya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang bisa kutebak dengan mudah. Terlalu datar. Apa dia sedang marah? Bingung? Atau heran?

Dan Sasuke, masih dengan muka esnya yang menyebalkan. Menatap Gaara seolah sedang memandang lawan.

Aura yang mengerubuni punggung kedua orang berambut dan beriris mata berbeda ini terlihat tidak begitu menyenangkan, seolah bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah jika salah satu dari mereka melakukan gerakan mencurigakan.

Aku sampai harus menahan nafas melihat ini, hingga akhirnya Gaara pun bersuara, "Pantas saja suaranya sangat gaduh, Naru. Ternyata tikusnya benar-benar besar."

Gyaaaaa! Gaara...? Apa-apaan kalimat ngajak berkelahi itu?! Jangan menantang orang yang satu ini, kumohon..kau bisa 'kering'!

Panik. Panikk. Paniiiiikkkk.

"Hn. Begitu. Jadi, apa urusanmu sudah selesai dengan si merah ini, Naruko?" sahut Sasuke yang dengan pedenya langsung duduk mendempet di sampingku sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung sofa yang ada di belakangku. Apa ini? Ceritanya mau manas-manasin?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Aku belum beritahu apa-apa soal Sasuke pada Gaara. Aku tidak ingin dia marah lagi.

Aku pun mengerlingkan mataku ke arah Gaara, memasang wajah '_I am Soory'_ padanya. Semoga dia bisa mengerti. Aku benar-benar lupa memberitahunya. Kalau pun aku ingat, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membuatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti dirimu, ya? Temanmu yang satu ini kelihatannya sudah lebih tau banyak soal 'itu' ketimbang kau, _dobe._" Ujar Sasuke kemudian tanpa melepaskan tatapan meremehkan dari sosok Gaara yang tengah duduk di hadapan kami sambil memincingkan mata sedetik saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan.

"'Itu'?" tanyaku bingung sendiri.

"Sex." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"APA?!" teriakku berbalik spontan ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dan tau, orang-orang mana yang sudah terbiasa atau sudah sering melakukan sex dengan yang tidak. Tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu melihat beberapa tanda di wajah dan gerak-geriknya. Dan temanmu ini...sepertinya sudah cukup...berpengalaman."

Heran. Tidak terima. Dan marah. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" Gaara bukan orang yang seperti itu. "Jangan seenaknya berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara!" bentakku berusaha menjauh dari sisi Sasuke.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau dia tidur dengan banyak orang. Mungkin saja dia sudah punya kekasih." Sahut Sasuke berusaha bersikap santai. Tapi tetap saja itu menggangguku! Gaara adalah teman baikku, aku tau seperti apa dia. Dia bukan orang yang bisa seenaknya melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain. Dan soal pacar itu..Gaara memang belum pernah memberitahuku tapi...

"..." Gaara masih tetap menatap Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Meski aku tau kalimat Sasuke itu cukup mengganggunya. "Kau belum memperkenalkan kami, Naru." Ujar Gaara lalu menoleh padaku.

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sementara ini tinggal bersamaku. Hanya untuk sementara." Kataku canggung lalu menoleh pada Sasuke, "Ini Gaara, sahabatku, aku rasa kau sudah tau." Sambungku masih agak kesal.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Sahut Gaara lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh? Tapi kita belum makan malam." Tepisku.

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa makan di jalan."

"Gaara, tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak marah padamu, kok. Aku mengerti." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Kalau saja bisa kusarankan. Gaara mungkin lebih cocok jadi seorang pesulap, pesulap yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Dia selalu tau apa yang mengganggu benakku dan _feeling_-nya selalu kuat akan segala hal. Aku sampai was-was jika dia sudah curiga kalau Sasuke bukan manusia.

Tunggu, dia tidak mempertanyakan kenapa aku (maksudku Naruko) tinggal dengan seorang pria? Apa kali ini Gaara sudah bisa mengetahuinya lagi?

**0l=======*It's You*=======l0**

"AH! SASUKE TURUNKAN AKU!" teriakku berontak saat Sasuke entah dengan alasan apa tiba-tiba menggendongku dengan seenaknya naik ke atas kamarku setelah aku selesai melahap steak makan malamku sambil ditatapi olehnya –kebiasaan yang membuatku belakangn ini tidak nyaman. "AKU BILANG TURUNKAN!" aku terus saja berontak, berhubung aku makannya tidak begitu banyak, jadi aku tidak begitu khawatir kalau isi perutku akan keluar jika berontak liar di gendongan si pantat ayam ini.

"SASUKE!"

_BRUKH_

Aku dilempar begitu saja ke tengah ranjangku yang besar. Dan Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dari ujung ranjang. Apa ini? Apa dia sekarang lapar lagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku kesal sambil berusaha duduk.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya di ruang tamu 'kan?"

"Tidak. Di sini jauh lebih nyaman." Ujarnya.

Eh?

Sasuke diam sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan harus menjelaskan dari mana. "Kau ingin tau 'kan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu yang kemarin." Katanya. "Kenapa aku selalu berusaha menyerangmu sementara banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku. Kenapa harus kau dan kenapa harus sekarang?" sambungnya kemudian.

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan berkerut dahi sambil mikir-mikir dia sebenarnya ingin berkata apa. Dia saja terlihat bingung harus ngomong apa, apalagi aku.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Naruko. Dan awalnya aku juga tidak begitu tertarik padamu –seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Tapi setelah kau kembali pulang dari kota, aku merasa ada perubahan dari caraku memandangmu dan ada yang berbeda dari nilai yang kuberikan untukmu. Dulu aku hanya sebatas merasa berhutang budi padamu. Tidak lebih. Hanya sekedar rasa hormat karena kau telah menerimaku. Karena kau tidak memandangku sebagai mahluk yang harus dimusnahkan seperti yang orang-orang kebanyakan pikirkan. Hanya sebatas itu." ujar Sasuke menatapku dengan serius, membuatku mulai risih. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan?

Sasuke lalu merangkak perlahan menaiki tubuhku yang ikut-ikutan bergerak pelan berbaring seiring gerakannya memperkecil jarak diantara kami. D-Dia tidak berniat 'melakukan'nya lagi 'kan?

"Saat kau kembali. Kau membuatku merasakan hal berbeda. Aku tidak percaya, aku bisa tertarik padamu yang seorang perempuan sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Karena itulah aku merasa sangat bersemangat dan begitu senang saat aku sadar telah jatuh hati padamu. Aku merasa ini 'perubahan besar' dalam hidupku. Kau benar-benar mengubahku. Naruko..."

Wajahku memucat saat kini dia sudah berada di atasku. Mengapit tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan penopang dirinya yang tengah menatapku lurus. "A-Apa...maksudmu...?" tanyaku gugup.

Sasuke menatapku dengan serius dalam bisu sesaat, membuatku harus bersiap-siap memasang telingaku untuk mendengar kalimatnya yang selanjutnya.

"Naruko, aku seorang gay."

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Wkwkwkwkwkwk...vampir gey! Vampir gey! XD(ngeledek Sasuke)#dichidori**

**Ahahaha, maaf-maaf. Konsep ceritanya dari awal memang gini kok. Tapi entah mengapa pas mau nulis ku nggk bisa nahan ketawa, jadi kalau adegan terakhirnya tidak begitu ada **_**feel**_**-nya ya,,maaf banget. Tapi minna inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke takluk sama "Naruko" yang baru. Yah karena insting homo-homonya jalan...ahaha.**

**Maaf kalau chap ini kurang bagus dan abalnya nggk ketulungan. lagi capek-capeknya ini...+_+v**

**Bolehkah aku ngambil sifat masokis-nya Gaara di chap2 slanjutnya? Ku suka liat Gaara menderita seh...ahaha#dihajar tinju pasir**

**Mind to review?**

**Review please...please...!**

**Balasan Review:**

******GaemGiyu: **iya^^

**NiMin Shippers:** ku cuma bisa bengong pas tau nimin cowo. Bneran nih? beneran? #nyiap2pin tumpukan pertanyaan. tapi sangkyu repiunya^^

** : **tidak bisa berkata apa2 juga..-_-**Uzumaki Winda:** hum!^^

**DL-Akevi II: ***nod nod. Usagi-san Is de bes! Pokoke tenang aja, SasuDobe bakalan jadian kok!

**Desroschan: **iya, Sasu nggk nyadar2 tuh.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****:** Hyaaaaaa! Baca review Gunchan yg bilang Kishi-senpai fudanshi bikin ku jingkrak! XD. Pngennya ku g mau Naru ketahuan tapi reader lain udah ngeroyok minta Naruchan katahuan,,yah mau gimana lagi, ku musti milih suara terbanyak hehe.

**Ca kun: **okeh! Okeh! Okeh!

**Rosa Damascena: **ku akan usahain supaya fic ini tamat...kuusahain deh...moga aja kebiasaanku yg hobi stengah2 dalam mengerjakan sesuatu tidak berdampak pda fic ini #ehem

**Ghena Nachise: **OOC banget kok dibilang bagus sekali...? #pundung. Uhu, aku gagal bikin karakter Sasuke In charater...padahal kupikir aku paling ngerti soal Sasu teme (jeniusnya maksudnya #plak). Gagal deh...huhu.

**CIA: **aduh jadimalu sendiri...niatnya aku memang pengen ngalahin Masashi kismoto-san dalam soal 'in character'nya Sasuke. #dihajar. Ahahaha...kacau banget. Soal alurnya yg cepet, yah aku memang sengaja buatnya gitu, takutnya reader pada bosan gitu gara-gara yang dibahas chap kemaren mulu. Jadi kucepetin saja...dan soal author note itu benar-benar...ugh(blushing). Aku nggk bisa kalau disuruh buat yang suram-suram mulu sepanjang cerita...! jadi dengan 'nggk tahan'nya dan bodohnya kuletakkan author note itu disana! Huweehhh...memalukan...! ah,,Sasuke itu aslinya manis tau..(sengit). Lebih lucuan mana coba (di manga asli), Sasuke yg blushing atau Naruto yang blushing? Sasu teme kaaannn? #dibekep. Ngapain juga bikin fic SasuNaru kalau gitu? *dijitak* And, yup. Orang yang jatuh cinta itu memang bisa 'berubah' dgn cara yg aneh2. Orang jenius saja jadi oon. Hahaha.^^

**Dobe siFujo: **ehehe, okeh thanks reviewnya...!^^

**MoodMaker:** sangkyu^.^

**Song min ah:** mau tiga-tiganya? Kubayangin threesome...#nosebleed *PLAKK

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:** Ini Gaara dah muncul. Ehehe.

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry:** Wuahahahaha...kenapa semua orang berpikir Oro itu banci sih? Kasiaaann...#ngelus2 Manda (lah?)

**Isolive89:** Sekarang dah kebayang nggk?

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: ***nod nod* sebentar lagi..

**key-kouru:** eh...pas baca "Ah, gila, ini apa ini apa?" ku udah siap2 mikir ada _flamer_. Tapi pas baca "Fict keren ini ngambil alih duniaku seharian ini," *Gubrak* aduuh..ehehehe thanks reviewnya^^,

**Scythe no Shinigami: **ini udah datang Gaa-channya^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Different setting. Miss typo (mayb). Ini BL, ratem pula lagi, jadi klik 'back' kalau nggk suka.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (**_**'Diver' is the best!**_** Tingkatkan! Kishi-sensei!)**

**Author Note: Akh! Susah banget nyari inspirasi lemon yg nggk OOC. ==, ukenya rata2 jadi nge-**_**girly**_** dadakan. Manga Yaoi keren...tapi susah dijabarin sama aku yg emang nggk nyampe imajinasinya menggunakan kata2 untuk adegan 'itu'. ah! Pokoke, ini 'gaya'ku. Cuma butuh latihan buat lebih keren. **_**So, this is the beginning! Enjoy, my story minna!**_

**Ada yg g suka Gaara disini? Gaara tuh chara uke favoritku *meluk Gaara* jadi klw bisa ku ingin dia trmasuk dalam 3 chara utama di fic ini...gpp 'kan? ***_**puppyeyes**_

**Chap ini sebagian besar (atau mungkin seluruhnya) make **_**normal POV**_**, soalnya kalau pake Naru chibi chibi POV ntar kesannya Naru-chan jadi kayak 'tau banget' soal 'gituan' (kayak authornya)#PLAKK jadi mohon ****keripik ****kritiknya soal gaya POVku di chappy ini y?**

**#BITE: Chapter Seven#**

**.**

**.**

"Naruko, aku seorang gay."

Kalimat itu bergema seperti suara seseorang yang berteriak ke dalam sumur yang sangat dalam. Bergema diantara dinding-dindingnya dan membuat siapapun terdiam mendengarnya.

Terus menggema dan membuat Naruto terperangah pongah menatap pria yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat itu padanya.

'A-A-A-APPPUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!' teriak batin Naruto yang hanya bisa berhasil ia ekspresikan dengan muka membiru dan tubuh membeku syok di bawah Sasuke.

"Naruko...?" panggil Sasuke yang sadar kalau sosok yang ada di bawahnya itu tidak juga merespon penjelasannya. Apa dia tidak kaget kalau Sasuke adalah seorang gay? Apa dia tidak keberatan? Dia tidak masalah dengan itu 'kan –mengingat sebagai vampire saja Sasuke bisa ia terima, kenapa tidak dengan 'statusnya' yang satu lagi? Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

"Naruko...kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mulai heran.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Otaknya mandet jika disuruh memikirkan ide waras untuk merespon panggilan Sasuke. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah potongan-potongan ingatan dari 'kejadian' yang selama ini ia dan Sasuke lewati. Kejadian dimana Sasuke menciumnya, memeluknya, merayunya, memanjanya dan nyaris melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Ternyata semua kejadian itu bukan karena Sasuke memandangnya sebagai Naruko –seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan– tapi...justru karena si Uchiha itu memang lebih punya _feel _sama laki-laki! Waks! Kesimpulan sederhana yang akhirnya bisa Naruto jabarkan menggunakan otaknya yang lamban itu tidak semerta-merta membuatnya lebih baik. Bahkan jadi semakin ingin teriak keras dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kalau perlu lompat dari lantai dua saat itu juga. Terlalu malu! Hal ini terlalu memalukan! Jadi selama ini dia 'digerayangi' oleh seorang homoseksual?!

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melakukan harakiri di tempat –kalau saja ia tau caranya.

Naruto bergerak menjauh ke sudut ranjang dengan masih memasang wajah kagetnya. Sementara Sasuke dengan bodohnya tidak juga mengerti betapa syoknya sosok dihadapannya itu mendengar pengakuannya. Ia terlalu senang dengan 'kesimpulan' buatannya sendiri. Ia pikir ekspresi Naruto itu wajar seagai seorang perempuan, baginya mungkin wanita memang akan berekspresi seperti itu pada awalnya tapi bukan berarti kalau ia akan ditolak –berhubung Sasuke pengalamannya dengan cewek dalam menyatakan 'status'nya itu bisa dibilang nihil, jadi dia pun hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas kepedean.

"Tu-tunggu dulu...kau...gay?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah miris. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan syoknya dan mulai agak tenang.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang aku normal. Karena aku menyukaimu, Naruko. Sungguh, aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"...tapi aku laki-laki..." jawab Naruto datar.

.tek

.tek

.tek

.

Tik tok

_CETAKK_

Dalam sekejap mata Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di pojokan kamar, memunggungi Naruto sambil mematahkan ranting pohon yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Sepertinya ranting itu ibarat harapannya saat ini. Dipatahkan begitu saja.

Naruto hanya bisa kaget dan _sweatdrop_ dengan pongah melihat tayangan itu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU?!" teriak Naruto geli. "DAN APA-APAAN TINGKAH OOC PARAH ITU SASUKEEE?!"

Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam, "Ternyata aku masih..." dengan tidak jelas. Runtuh sudah. Sepertinya ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa normal. Dasar sial! Bahkan waktu pun tidak bisa mengubah 'kelainan' bawaannya ini. Bagaimana bisa ratusan tahun yang ia lewati tak mampu membelokkan 'ketertarikannya' ke wanita? Betapun cantik dan bohaynya mereka...Sasuke sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa banyak wanita sempurna yang mengincarnya dan ia sama sekali tak pernah bisa bergeming untuk melirik mereka...

Semua karena ia seorang penyuka jenisnya sendiri..._Damn._

"He-Hey, Sasu..ke, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Naruto yang mulai agak merasa bersalah dengan situasi itu. Kalau tau begini...apa seharusnya dia bilang dari awal saja?

Tak mau membiarkan sosok yang ada di belakangnya itu melihat lebih lama lagi sifat tidak _cool_ miliknya. Sasuke pun bangkit, membuang rantingnya (?), dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto segera menahan nafas melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya, 'Apa dia marah?' pikirnya was-was.

Dengan kasar Sasuke pun segera menarik kain gaun bagian depan Naruto hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Jadi...kau ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke sinis, menatap lekat-lekat pada iris _shappire_ itu.

"Na-Naruto...Namikaze Naruto. Saudara kembar Naruko.." jawab Naruto gugup. Apa dia akan dibunuh sekarang? Mengingat ia telah membohongi vampire di hadapannya ini sampai segitunya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramnya dan membuat Naruto terduduk di atas ranjang sambil terus menatap sosok _blonde _di depannya itu.

Ia tidak main-main saat ia bilang menyukai Naruko atau sekarang lebih tepatnya dikatakan Naruto ini, jadi ia tidak bisa semudah itu menghajarnya karena telah menipunya selama ini apalagi sampai membunuhnya...meski tetap saja si muka musang ini harus diberi pelajaran. 'Hn.'

Naruto agak tekejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengelus rambutnya, tapi segera ia sadari kalau si Uchiha ini ternyata bermaksud menanggalkan wignya. Ditariknya rambut panjang yang sudah tidak punya daya lagi untuk melekat di kepala Naruto itu dengan pelan dan membiarkan gundukan pirang itu meluncur mulus ke bawah di sisi tubuh Naruto.

Kini yang ada adalah sosok Naruto dengan rambut pirang yang jauh lebih pendek. Membingkai wajahnya dengan lebih alami, apalagi ditambah ekspresi lega di wajah Naruto –karena wignya yang berat akhirnya tanggal–, membuat sosok rubah kecil dihapan Sasuke itu terlihat lebih 'menarik' untuk seleranya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mendengus pelan. 'Jauh lebih baik seperti ini' pikirnya. Tapi mungkin lebih baik lagi tanpa gaun merepotkan itu.

Dengan muka datar Sasuke dengan entengnya menarik ujung rok gaun Naruto ke atas dan membuat pemiliknya spontan protes, "Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_?!" pekik Naruto sambil menahan bagian roknya yang harus tetap pada tempatnya.

"_Te-me_?" tanya Sasuke dari balik kain yang tengah diangkatnya.

"Lepaskan!" tepis Naruto menarik kembali gaunnya dengan paksa, "Kau memanggilku _dobe_, jadi aku berhak memberimu nama panggilan juga!" balas si pirang kesal.

"Hoo...jadi kita sudah punya nama panggilan sayang masing-masing?" goda Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jangan bermimpi!" dengus Naruto mencibir.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam selanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto yang sibuk dengan gaun besarnya dan juga wig yang tengah ia rapikan.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk merapikan rambut palsu itu –karena ia masih harus menggunakannya saat menerima uang dari pihak asuransi, bisa saja 'kan Gaara datang ditemani seseorang, berhubung yang ia bawa adalah uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit– jadi Naruto harus tetap menjaga wig itu dengan baik.

Melihat potongan rambut Naruto kelihatan tidak terlalu cocok dengan gaun yang ia gunakan, Sasuke pun menyarankan agar Naruto lebih baik menanggalkan bajunya itu.

"Memangnya kau punya baju cadangan untuk dipinjamkan padaku?" tanya Naruto, sangat berharap agar ia bisa menggunakan celana panjang lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Heh? Masa tidak punya? Memangnya kau tidak pernah mandi apa?" kalau dilihat-lihat lagi. Baju yang digunakan Sasuke memang sama dengan yang pertama kali dan selama ini ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu. Aku tidak bau. Kalau pun berkeringat, keringatku akan menguap tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa lagi aroma tidak sedap."

"Uh, enak sekali jadi vampire!" ledek Naruto.

"Kau mau juga? Jadi vampire?" tanya Sasuke. Ia belum yakin betul apa Naruto ini sama dengan Naruko. Apa ia juga tidak keberatan dan akan menerimanya sebagai vampire? Atau justru...sebenarnya ia membenci Sasuke?

"Yang benar saja, aku masih bisa lebih bersenang-senang sebagai manusia. Tidak terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja dan menerima dengan lapang dada takdirku sebagai manusia."

Sasuke tersenyum. Baginya kalimat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan kalau Naruto bukan salah satu dari mereka yang membenci dan ingin vampire musnah dari dunia ini. Ia lagi-lagi merasa aman.

"Tanggalkan saja pakaian hebohmu itu. kau bisa meminjam kemejaku kalau kau mau."

Naruto menoleh, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kedinginan tidak akan membunuhku."

Dahi Naruto mengeryit sesaat tapi segera menerima tawaran itu. 'Tapi eh? Dalamannya? Ah aku masih bisa menggunakan celana pendek yang aku gunakan sekarang di dalam gaun ini. Beruntung hari ini aku tidak memakai celana yang ada renda-rendanya jadi tidak akan terlihat aneh saat dipadukan dengan kemeja.' Pikir Naruto dan bersiap menanggalkan gaunnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah melucuti rompi dan juga kemejanya, menyampirkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menoleh pada Naruto.

Si pirang yang menyaksikan tontonan setengah telanjang, dari pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya, itu agak terkejut dan sedikit iri. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat tubuh pria lain dalam hidupnya, dia pernah ganti baju di ruangan yang sama dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Sasuke berbeda dengan Gaara, Gaara tidak punya 'roti' di perutnya seperti Sasuke dan otot yang meski tidak begitu besar tapi cukup terlihat padat seperti milik si pantat ayam ini.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik turun resleting di punggung Naruto, membuat si pirang agak terkejut.

"W-Wah! Aku..aku bisa sendiri.."

"Akan lebih mudah jika ada yang membantumu melepas bagian belakang ini 'kan?" sahut Sasuke tidak begitu merespon kegugupan Naruto.

'Jangan seenaknya menanggalkan pakaian orang tiba-tiba dong!' protes Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah menanggalkan gaun besar itu, Naruto yang bertelanjang dada sama seperti Sasuke dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut segera menggamit kemeja yang Sasuke tawarkan padanya. Sepertinya situasinya lebih terkendali setelah Sasuke tau kalau dia laki-laki –yah meski pun dia homo– tapi kalau saja Naruto masih sebagai Naruko, sudah bisa dipastikan acara ganti baju ini bakalan berakhir di atas ranjang –lagi.

Meskipun Naruto berpikir 'semuanya baik-baik saja', tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benak Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke jelas menahan diri dengan sangat ekstrim untuk tidak menyergap sosok dihadapannya itu. Ratusan tahun yang ia lewati selama hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sasuke agar bisa mengendalikan mimik wajahnya dalam hal ini. Ia tidak ingin 'semuanya terlalu cepat', paling tidak jika dia benar-benar 'ingin' maka ia harus menciptakan _mood _yang tepat. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau lagi asik-asiknya 'bermain' si musang imut ini tiba-tiba langsung menamparnya lagi kemudian kabur? Ia harus membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolak lagi kali ini.

Suhu dingin di luar sana merasuk melalui jendela-jendela, masuk ke dalam rumah besar bernuansa krem dan jingga itu. Betapa pun mengigitnya suhu malam itu rupanya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Sasuke bergeming. 'Suhu panas' yang mulai bercokol di benaknya menjadi tameng ampuh menghadapi suhu yang tidak bersahabat itu. Mata _onyx_-nya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok 'baru' yang ia lihat hari ini. Namikaze Naruto. Dia jauh lebih menarik dibanding dengan foto yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Wajahnya lebih manis saat dilihat langsung. Karena Sasuke bisa menyaksikan puluhan ekspresi unik yang tidak akan pernah membuat matanya bosan. Satu saja ekspresi yang sangat ingin Sasuke lihat saat ini...ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah itu jika sedang 'mabuk'.

"Aku tau kemejamu kebesaran dan ini terlihat sangat gombrang di badanku. Tapi kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu 'kan?" Naruto merasa risih, bahkan tanpa gaun atau walau penyamarannya terbongkar sekali pun ternyata sifat menyebalkan Sasuke –yang hobi memelototinya itu– tidak juga hilang. Ah, Naruto lupa, dia 'kan memang begitu karena dia...yah, memang sudah kodratnya gitu.

"Wuah! Sasuke!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya, menyergapnya dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke atas ranjang –tentunya dengan Naruto yang dapat bagian ketindihan.

"Lepas...!" Naruto protes saat dirasakannya Sasuke mulai memeluknya semakin erat dan membuatnya mulai tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. "Kau ini...menjauh dariku..ugh."

"Kau tau, kau menyakitiku, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke di bahu Naruto.

Eh? Bukannya yang ketindihan itu Naruto? Kenapa malah Sasuke yang sakit?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung, masih dengan posisi 'tidak menyenangkan' yang tadi.

"Kau menipuku selama ini. Padahal kupikir aku benar-benar bisa normal dengan menyukai Naruko yang padahal sebenarnya adalah dirimu. Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya dijatuhkan saat kau sudah begitu bahagianya berpikir kau sedang beruntung? Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, Naruto. Itu menyakitkan. Kau menyakitiku. Kau menyakitiku dengan menipuku seperti itu. Kau...keterlaluan." sahut Sasuke terdengar benar-benar serius merasa dirugikan dalam hal ini.

Naruto yang entah memang bodoh atau terlalu baik, menelan begitu saja kalimat Sasuke. Perasaan bersalah segera menyelimuti dirinya. Dia yang salah, itu benar. Dia telah menipu Sasuke sampai ia seperti sekarang ini. Menyakiti hatinya. Naruto benar-benar merasa bertanggung jawab soal adegan OOC tadi. Hal yang sangat Naruto yakin tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapa pun seumur hidup Sasuke. Hanya kali itu saja...karena dia sangat depresi. Degupan jantung Sasuke terasa sangat nyata di dada Naruto saat ini –melihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang sudah tidak menggunakan kain tebal (gaun) dan Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada– membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman dan membuat rasa bersalah semakin ganas menggerogoti lubuk hatinya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku..." hanya kalimat sederhana dan membosankan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi baginya pun itu benar-benar tidak cukup. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata standar begitu saja bisa kembali menaikkan martabat si Uchiha? Dia harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dari sekedar meminta maaf. "Aku...jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku..."

"Hukuman." Sahut Sasuke mangangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto serius.

"Hukuman...?" tanya Naruto.

"Hukuman karena kau telah menyakitiku, Naruto."

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam, berpikir sejenak, "Hukuman ap- mmhh.." tapi tak dapat jua melanjut kata-katanya karena sebuah ciuman segera mengambil alih bagian yang Naruto perlukan untuk berbicara itu.

Pagutan Sasuke segera memanas dengan cepat, secepat degupan jantung dua sejoli yang tengah bertindihan di atas ranjang itu. Dipanggutnya bibir ranum Naruto berkali-kali, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan terus-menerus mencari posisi yang tepat untuk 'masuk' sekaligus membuat 'tawanan'nya itu tidak berkutik.

Naruto, yang terlau kaget dengan 'pembukaan' mendadak itu hanya bisa melengguh tertahan karena tidak –belum– ingin Sasuke mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya jika ia membiarkan dirinya mendesah lepas. Tidak ada kemeja –yang Sasuke gunakan– yang bisa Naruto genggam di saat seperti ini, alhasil karena mulai terpancing juga, Naruto pun membiarkan kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya tanpa berniat untuk menggunakannnya sebagai senjata untuk menghajar Sasuke atau pun mendorong sosok yang masih memanggutnya dengan panasnya itu.

Apa dengan begini ia bisa menebus kesalahannya? Apa cukup dengan ciuman saja? Pikir Naruto. Tapi pendapatnya segera berubah saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut selangkangannya dan membuat ia memekik kaget.

"Agh!"

Sasuke yang memang bukan orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sejak kecil itu segera saja main 'masuk' saja ke dalam rongga lembab Naruto. Mengaduk-ngaduk isinya dan berusaha menggelitik langit-langit pemuda pirang di bawahnya itu.

"Nngghh..egh..mmh.."

Remasan lembut kini terasa di bagian tersensitif Naruto. Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang ia sudah tau Naruto adalah laki-laki, dia main langsung serang saja di 'titik telak' miliknya.

Dengan canggung, Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang terlalu cepat 'menganggu' wilayah pribadinya itu. Ia tidak pernah ingat ada yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu sebelumnya, rasanya aneh dan juga.. "Ahh! NGH!" pekik Naruto di dalam ciumannya saat dengan tidak sopannya Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya masuk melalui kain celana di bagian paha Naruto untuk menggamit 'miliknya'.

Seperti biasa, Naruto berontak untuk hal-hal yang baru baginya, dan itu selalu bisa membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi untuk kali ini hanya untuk sementara.

Ditatapnya si pirang yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat buah favorit si pemilik iris _onyx_ itu. Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal, malu, bingung, menikmati, dan juga sedikit bumbu marah karena tidak terima bercampur aduk dalam ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan.

"Apa harus dengan seperti ini kau baru bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto kewalahan.

Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Naruto lembut, "Kau tidak mengerti sesakit apa perasaanku sekarang karena telah kau tipu dengan begitu kejamnya, Naruto. Kau hanya bisa sedikit menebusnnya dengan 'menghiburku' seperti ini." Bisik Sasuke hiperbola.

Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Karena salahnya dia harus jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja dari awal ia memberitahu Sasuke, dia tentunya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Iris _shappire_ yang indah itu melirik ke samping seolah berpikir dan akhirnya dengan berat ia pun akhirnya setuju, "Kalau...begitu, lakukan saja..." Naruto menutup rapat-rapat matanya untuk kesekian kalinya berharap ia bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya itu. Oh, pikirkan hal positifnya...hal positifnya...dia tidak akan hamil hanya karena tidur dengan seorang pria 'kan?

Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah berharap akhirnya jadi begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus membayar luka yang telah ia coreng seenaknya. Lupakan soal martabat dan harga diri sebagai pria normal. Ia tidak boleh jadi pengecut. Masa sama 'ginian' saja kalah?

Dengan teratur dan tanpa terburu-buru jari-jari Sasuke mulai menanggalkan satu per satu kancing kemeja miliknya yang tengah digunakan Naruto. Membuka kain putih kusam itu lebar-lebar dan lalu menatap tubuh bagian atas bewarna tan yang ada di bawahnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak Naruto sadari. Si pirang terlalu sibuk untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tirai putih yang tengah menari-menari tertiup angin lembut dari luar jendela, pikirannya kini berkecamuk seperti pusaran air, tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan memutuskan apa yang mereka lakukan ini benar atau sangat salah. Benar-benar terlalu pelik untuk dipikirkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama memandangi 'santapan'nya, Sasuke lalu merunduk dan menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. Menjilatinya sambil mengelus-ngelus dada bidang si pemilik surai kuning itu. Membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"Ngh-,"

Gigitan kecil di tempat-tempat yang tepat di leher dan bahunya serta gerakan meraba dari telapak tangan Sasuke yang juga kadang mencubit tonjolan di dadanya itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa menggigit ujung lengan kemejanya sambil mendesah berat. Sentuhan Sasuke sangat 'menyetrum' tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak merespon sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di kulitnya yang telanjang itu. Dan benar-benar tidak bisa ia kendalikan sama sekali saat 'miliknya' pun akhirnya mulai berdenyut dan 'bangun'.

"Jangan menahannya. Kau tidak perlu malu. Mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu sesuatu yang wajar saat melakukan ini, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk di leher Naruto, membuat pemiliknya tercekat geli.

"Tapi..aku laki-laki, bodoh...yang benar saja..." sahut Naruto berusaha mengatur intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti sebuah desahan.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sembari berusaha menangkap iris biru itu ke dalam retinanya, "Memang apa bedanya?" kata Sasuke, "Justru toleransinya akan lebih besar jika kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki 'kan? Kau tidak perlu malu, aku tau sensasinya membuatmu tidak bisa menahan diri bukan? Keluarkan saja.." sambung si Uchiha lalu mulai menuruni tubuh Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat Naruto segera mendesah.

Kecupan-kecupan di dada dan perut Naruto segera membuat si pirang kehilangan akal. Tubuhnya ingin lebih dari ini. Haruskah ia tunduk pada nafsu dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja? Kepalanya sudah sangat berat dan tatapannya mulai sayu, terlihat sakau dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan pada tubuhnya.

Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan dari bibir Naruto saat Sasuke mengkulum kedua tonjolan di dadanya bergantian. Membasahinya, menggigitnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatinya dengan ujung lidahnya. Sementara Naruto menikmati sensasi itu, Sasuke pun mulai menarik turun celana pendek Naruto, menanggalkannya dari kaki si pirang dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai.

Sasuke bangkit sesaat, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana 'perkembangan' musang kecilnya itu.

Naruto terlihat penuh peluh, dan sangat sexy dengan hanya sebuah kemeja yang menutupi kedua lengannya sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain sudah tanpa penghalang lagi, ia benar-benar sudah 'sehati' dengan Sasuke sekarang, lihat saja ekspresi 'menikmati' yang terukir lewat sorot mata birunya yang indah itu, yah meski pun masih ada respon tidak terima sepenuhnya dari si pirang dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan terengah-engah.

Sasuke kini juga sudah mulai merasa 'sempit' karena kegiatan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Di bukanya kancing dan diturunkannya resleting celana miliknya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tubuh Naruto yang masih perlu ia 'manja' itu.

"Berbalik, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi..." sahut Naruto agak bingung. Untuk apa? Tapi akhirnya Naruto pun menurut saja. Dan ia segera kembali mendesah pelan saat Sasuke menciumi tekuknya dari belakang, lebih terasa geli di sebelah situ, mungkin karena lebih jarang disentuh.

Ciuman Sasuke bergerak turun perlahan ke punggung Naruto, menabur 'tanda' di sekitar sana lalu kembali mengecup tekuk dan bahu Naruto dari belakang.

Posisi Naruto yang sedikit menungging memudahkan Sasuke memeluk sosok itu dari belakang, menciumi bahu si pirang sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian bawah yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar di serangnya.

Dirabanya pantat Naruto sebelum bergerak ke depan, "NGH!" Naruto tercekat saat Sasuke mulai meraba dan mengelus-ngelus naik turun 'miliknya'. Sasuke lalu mendorong wajah Naruto agar bisa sedikit berbalik ke belakang untuk diciumnya. Lidah Sasuke segera menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut lembab Naruto yang segera disambut tanpa penolakan oleh si pirang. "Nh..!" desah Naruto dalam ciuman mereka.

Sambil terus memainkan penis Naruto, Sasuke terus saja menggali desahan-desahan si pirang dengan mengajak lidah pria berkulit tan itu bertarung.

"Ngh, cukup..." protes Naruto menepis ciuman itu untuk meminta haknya untuk menghirup udara. Tapi ia segera tercekat kembali saat dirasakannya benda tumpul menekan-nekan paha atasnya dari belakang. "Sasu..ke, nh.."

"Aku juga sudah sama tegangnya denganmu Naruto." Bisik Sasuke lalu menjilati jarinya hingga benar-benar basah lalu mulai memasukkannya ke liang anus Naruto.

"AGH! Ah! Sasuke apa yang-, Ngh... H-Hey!" protes Naruto tidak nyaman saat jari Sasuke bergerak masuk ke bagian tubuh yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tau bisa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jika kau melarangku melakukan ini, kau akan menyesal nanti." Sahut Sasuke lalu mulai menggerakkan jarinya itu keluar masuk dengan perlahan.

"Ah, ha-...ngh, ah..." desah Naruto mulai menikmati sambil menggengam seprai dibawahnya kuat-kuat. Apa maksunya akan menyesal nanti? Apa dia akan masuk lewat situ? Ya ampun, memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Naruto pucat.

Sebelum Naruto berhasil protes untuk menanyakan apa Sasuke akan 'lewat' situ, Sasuke sudah keburu memasukkan jari berikutnya ke lubang Naruto, "Agh! NH! Hentikan...itu cukup...ha-," digerakkannya kembali jemarinya dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat di lubang Naruto, berhubung saliva yang ia pakai tadi untuk melumuri jarinya sudah bekerja dengan baik. Kalau tidak diberi 'pelicin' si musang kecilnya itu pasti akan mencakarnya karena kesakitan. Dia sempit sekali, Sasuke tidak yakin apa 'menyiapkannya' dengan hanya menggunakan jari seperti ini bisa cukup untuk 'menampungnya' nanti tanpa dijambak beringas oleh pemuda di bawahnya ini.

Gerakan 'menggunting' segera membuat Naruto kembali protes namun kembali diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Sambil menutupi penisnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, Naruto pun berusaha mengeluarkan jari-jari 'penganggu' Sasuke itu menggunakan tangan satunya. Meski tidak bisa menarik jemari terlatih itu kuat-kuat keluar dari lubangnya Naruto tetap berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya. Membuat Pemandangan yang terlihat begitu eksotis di mata Sasuke. Naruto yang jelas-jelas terlihat mulai menikmati perlakuannya tapi masih tetap berusaha terlihat kalau ia tidak menginginkannya betapa pun tubuhnya jelas-jelas meraung untuk lebih dimanjakan.

"Ngh..berhenti...nh, ahn... ha-...ah..."

Sasuke sejenak menimang-nimang apa ia harus memasukkan satu jari lagi sebelum benar-benar memasukkan penisnya ke lubang yang sangat sempit itu. Tapi... "AKH! Sasuke! Brengsek kau,...ngh, ha-, apa kau ingin merobekku?! Keluarkan..! Itu sudah cu..kup..ngh!"...sepertinya memang tetap harus dimasukkan satu lagi.

Merasakan bagaimana dinding anus Naruto memijat-mijat lembut ketiga jarinya dan sesekali berkedut-kedut tiap Sasuke menciumi si pemilik lubang lembab itu, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengehentikan fantasinya memikirkan akan betapa nikmatnya saat ia masuk nanti. Tapi, dia tidak bisa secepat itu, masih perlu sedikit dilonggarkan lagi...terlalu sempit.

"Naruto..kau benar-benar belum pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain, hm?" tanya Sasuke tertawa kecil dan tersenyum geli bagaimana Naruto terlihat sangat canggung dengan posisi menungging dan tiga jari sedang bergerak keluar masuk di anusnya.

"Ngh...ah, yang benar saja...aku tidak mungkin melakukan...ha-...hal seperti itu, nh...ah, aku masih normal..Ugh, sial!" keluh Naruto merutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara sambil mendesah.

"Hm..begitu, yah bisa saja 'kan, Dengan wajah seperti itu, kau mungkin pernah melakukannya dengan pria...karena kecelakaan misalnya." Sahut Sasuke, masih menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dari arah Sasuke memandang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana telinga Naruto memerah dan merasakan bagaimana anus si pirang itu mengetat tiba-tiba mendengar kalimatnya itu. 'Manis sekali.." batin Sasuke.

"Jadi...tidak pernah, ya..hm.." goda Sasuke ke telinga Naruto yang segera tercekat merasakan ada hembusan nafas tiba-tiba di tekuknya.

"_T-Teme _brengsek! Berhenti menggodaku! Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya, cepat selesaikan!" bentak Naruto kesal. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dipermalukan seperti ini. Lebih baik semuanya cepat selesai, agar ia bisa cepat melupakannya juga.

"Begitu..." ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya menarik keluar semua jarinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto melengguh lega tanpa sadar. "Tidak selesai begitu saja, kau bahkan belum keluar kan?" sahut Sasuke sambil menimang-nimang penis Naruto yang sudah sangat tegang karena segera ingin menuntaskan tugasnya.

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh Naruto kembali berhadapan dengannya, mengambil bantal dan meletakkan di bawah pinggul Naruto untuk memudahkan aksesnya nanti. Naruto hanya diam dan sesekali protes kecil tiap kali Sasuke memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

Sasuke pun tanpa basa basi lagi segera menempatkan penisnya di 'pintu' Naruto. "Ngh.." desah Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan menimpanya selanjutnya.

Sasuke lalu mendorong miliknya masuk tapi begitu kesulitan karena Naruto 'menguncinya' rapat-rapat karena tegang. Dengan berdengus agak kesal Sasuke pun merunduk untuk mencium si pirang agar ia sedikit lebih tenang. "Rileks Naruto...aku tidak bisa masuk kalau kau seperti ini." Kata Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dia semakin ragu apa ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar merespon dengan tidak seharusnya, membuat Naruto bingung sendiri kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

Dengan canggung Naruto mulai merenggangkan tubunya dan segera di sambut oleh Sasuke. Dimasukkannya penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam anus Naruto perlahan, "Akh! Hennggh...Agh...ha-...AH! Ugh, _shit_!" pekik Naruto kesakitan.

"Lebih rileks lagi Naruto," bisik Sasuke sambil menciumi leher Naruto dan menggigit cuping teliganya untuk mengalihakan perhatian si pirang dari proses penetrasi pertamanya.

"Ini...tidak semudah...kelihatanya...NGH, _teme..!_" protes Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa tidak...ayo lebih rileks," sahut Sasuke lagi, "Masa kau tidak bisa," ujarnya remeh.

"_Teme _brengsek! Coba berada di posisiku dan katakan hal itu sekali lagi! AGH!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke mendorong agak kuat penisnya untuk menerobos pertahan ketat Naruto.

"Uh, Ngh..ah...agh..." perlahan tapi pasti benda itu mulai mengisi ruang di dalam anus Naruto. Benda asing yang hangat dan juga terlalu besar untuk ditampung seorang amatir seperti dirinya.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak, Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya sejenak, menikmati pijatan lembut di penisnya dan suhu panas yang segera mengerubuni miliknya itu, memaksa libidonya semakin meningkat dan ingin segera menghantam pria di bawahnya ini. Naruto belum terbiasa, terdengar dia masih meringis pelan menahan sensasi baru yang rasanya begitu perih untuknya itu.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti dirobek. Apa anusnya tidak akan berdarah kalau Sasuke nanti bergerak? Dia terlalu besar untuk ditangani.

"Aku bergerak sekarang , Naruto." Ujar Sasuke, sudah tidak bisa menahan sensasi pijatan yang begitu nikmat di penisnya jika ia terus-terusan diam tanpa melakukan apapun di sana. Ia pun menarik penisnya keluar sebagian membuat Naruto kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Ukh..gh-..."

Gerakan memompa pun segera beralun seiring waktu berjalan. Menciptakan erangan-erangan dan desahan yang tak tertahankan lagi keluar dari mulut Naruto. Seprai dan selimut menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa si pirang cengkram sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergantung pada bahu Sasuke. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria berkulit pucat itu sambil terus meronta penuh nikmat. Kedua pemuda yang memiliki pribadi berbeda itu menyatu dalam sebuah ritual terlarang yang tidak ingin orang lain tau dan lihat. Malam ini hanya untuk mereka saja. Menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk lebih dan lebih meresapi kehadiran satu sama lain dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Lilin yang seharusnya menerangi ruangan 'panas' itu sepertinya tidak sanggup lama-lama menyinari kedua sejoli yang tengah bergumul di atas ranjang sana, terlalu malu untuk mengganggu mereka. Kegelapan pun menyelimuti, hanya ada cahaya bulan menerobos masuk menembus tirai putih tipis di jendela yang sinarnya samar-samar, sekedar memberi bantuan pada kedua pemuda itu untuk melihat wajah dan ekspresi lawan mereka saat ini.

Suara nafas berat Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin hanyut dalam kegiatan yang entah sejak kapan membuat tubuhnya begitu ketagihan. Padahal di awal tadi rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Tapi kini...pinggulnya pun seolah punya pikiran sendiri untuk mengikuti irama gerakan Sasuke.

"Ngh, Ah...ha-...ngh...ugh."

Desahan, pekikan dan juga teriakan Naruto menjadi musik penyemangat untuk Sasuke agar mempercepat gerakan _in out_-nya. "AKH! Sasuke! Lebih...ungh, lebih pelan...pelan sedikit...agh!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke tiba-tiba 'mengganas'. Disambutnya ciuman lapar Sasuke sebagai sambutan protesnya tadi. Ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa protes di dalam ciuman basah itu karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya niat mengurangi kecepatannya.

Suara ranjang yang berderik seiring gerakan Sasuke membuat telinga Naruto panas. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sangat tegang...sedikit lagi...dia butuh lebih...tubuhnya ingin lebih dari ini... "Sasuke... ahngghh... Agh, ah... cukup.." pinta Naruto berusaha menghianati tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas meminta di puaskan.

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di pipi bergaris Naruto dan mengecup lehernya, "Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, Naruto...guh.." bisik Sasuke. Ia masih butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari Naruto untuk selesai. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, masih belum. Tapi Naruto kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia tidak bisa...

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, tubuh Naruto pun akhirnya menggelinjang kuat dan menyemprotkan semen putih dari penisnya dengan melengguh hebat setelah beberapa kali Sasuke menghantam _sweetspot_-nya dengan keras. Anus Naruto menghimpitnya dengan sangat ketat saat ia datang, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Didorongnya lutut Naruto hingga menyentuh bahu pria berkulit tan itu dan membuat pantat Naruto jadi lebih terangkat ke atas lalu kemudian melakukan penetrasi keluar masuk dengan lebih cepat dan keras. Jauh lebih buas.

"AKH! SASUKE! AAAAGGHHH! HENTIKAAANN!" teriak Naruto histeris. Kesakitan dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Hantaman Sasuke di dalam anusnya memang begitu nikmat tapi tenaga yang Sasuke gunakan terlalu kelewatan, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tulang pinggulnya begitu nyeri dihantam keras oleh tubuh Sasuke, "SASUKE, Hentikan! Kau, akan...AGH! Kau menyakitiku, _teme_! AAGHHH!" teriak Naruto lagi. Butiran-butiran bening yang memang sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya sejak awal bermain tadi kini mengalir deras...kesakitan.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia terus saja memompa tubuh Naruto sekuat yang bisa. Lupa jika lawannya kali ini adalah seorang manusia yang secara logika tidak akan bisa menyaingi tenaganya yang seorang vampire. Jika ia lebih dari ini, bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan cedera.

Hantaman yang begitu kuat beberapa kali Sasuke lesakkan ke tubuh Naruto sebelum ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan hasratnya. Suara tulang yang bergeser dan teriakan histeris Naruto nyaris sama sekali tidak bisa Sasuke gubris karena hanyut oleh kenikamatan tubuh pria di bawahnya itu. Naruto tidak merespon protes –seperti yang mustinya ia lakukan– saat Sasuke membanjiri anusnya dengan cairan putih hangat yang Sasuke keluarkan. Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menatap nanar pada sosok lemas yang ada di bawahnya. Tidak bergerak dan penuh dengan keringat. Kelelahan dan kesakitan terukir cukup jelas di wajah tan itu. Oh, tidak. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba mengguncang tubuh itu namun yang dipanggil tidak juga bergeming. Nafas Naruto terdengar tersendak-sendak bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, menandakan betapa kesakitannya ia.

Sasuke segera melirik ke perpotongan paha Naruto dimana ada garis lebam biru di sana.

"Cih, Sial!" decak Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang sudah begitu bodoh sampai kehilangan kendali begitu.

**0l=======* 'Cause Of You *=======l0**

Nafasnya begitu berat. Beberapa kali ia terus saja mengigau kesakitan dalam tidurnya sebelum akhirnya ia bisa membuka matanya.

Menyambut sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan iris _shappire_ miliknya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia ingat betul kalau ia tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun dengan alasan apapun. Tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Ia memang pernah mendengar orang lain berkata saat baru pertama kali bercinta, wanita –atau pada kasusnya kali ini berada di posisi wanita– akan merasakan sakit. Tapi Naruto yang bodoh pun tau betul kalau rasa sakit itu tidak akan sampai seperti ini! Mungkin karena partnernya bukan manusia makanya...

"Ugh!" pekik Naruto saat berusaha mengambil nafas panjang. Bahkan hanya untuk bernafas saja sampai sesusah ini? Oh, Tuhan pasti sedang benci padanya.

Jelas tidak bisa lepas dari benak Naruto –semudah yang ia sangka– akan apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Bahkan kalau pun ia lupa sesaat ketika bangun barusan maka, aroma 'khas' dari ranjangnya dan rasa sakit yang menerkam tubuh –atau lebih tepatnya pinggulnya– itu akan segera menjadi tamparan pengingat yang ampuh untuknya.

Hal yang paling ia ingat dari semua rangkaian kejadian 'panas' yang ia lalui semalam dengan pria Uchiha itu adalah ketika Sasuke hilang kendali bahkan sampai tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang Naruto lemparkan pada vampire itu. Matanya yang berkilat merah membuat Naruto langsung bisa merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk yang mencekat kerongkongannya. Dan hal itu segera menjadi kenyataan saat ia merasakan dan mendengar dengan jelas tulang pahanya bergeser dari pinggulnya ketika mahluk di hadapanya malam itu 'menggila' dalam permainannya.

"Ukh..._damn it._" Guman Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya higga nyaris berdarah.

Ia tidak ingin sampai seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan akan jadi begini. Ia hanya memberitahukan identitasnya dan kemudian...uh.

Menyesal bukanlah ide bagus untuk diutarakan sekarang. Semuanya memang salahnya dari awal. Tapi...apakah dengan kondisinya sekarang bisa dibilang impas dengan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan? Atau justru...tidak adil?

Sasuke tidak mungkin berkeliaran saat terang begini dan Naruto tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisinya sekarang. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat situasi di rumah itu tidak akan sunyi sepanjang hari melihat bagaimana kedua penghuni rumah tersebut tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Naruto melirik ke arah meja kecil yang ada di ranjangnya. Sebuah gelas berisi air putih dan sebotol _morphin_ bertengger di atas nampan perak. 'Rupanya mahluk itu akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi padaku...' pikir Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Naruto segera menggamit gelas dan juga botol obat itu dari atas meja dan segera menengguk dua tablet obat sekaligus dan menelannya dengan bantuan air yang sekaligus menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering pagi itu. Ia harus siap-siap berpuasa lagi hari ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengharapkan Gamabunta untuk mengambilkan makanan untuknya saat ini 'kan?

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang dari pintu depan rumahnya. "NARUTOO! Kau di dalam?!" teriakan itu sekarang terdengar dari ruang tamu dan semakin mendekat.

'Gaara...?' batin Naruto. Kenapa dia datang hari ini? Bukankah uangnya baru bisa diantarkan beberapa hari lagi? 'Oh, Tuhan apa kau memberiku sebuah keajaiban hari ini?'

"Naruto!" Sahut sosok berambut merah saat pintu kamar Naruto berhasil dibukanya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gaa-chan? Kenapa kau..."

"Seseorang mengirimiku telegram untuk datang kemari membawa dokter. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Naruto, jawab aku!" sahut Gaara lagi semakin terlihat tidak tenang saat melihat Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Eh..orang yang mengirimu telegram itu...,"...siapa? Naruto bisa menebak sedikit siapa orangnya tapi ingin memastikannya saja.

"Dia tidak menyebut namanya, tapi itu tidak penting." Balas Gaara, jelas ia sudah tau betul siapa yang mengirim telegram itu. Dan hari ini setelah mendapat telegram itu semalam, _mood-_nya tidak bisa tenang sampai sekarang. Tebakan Gaara nyaris tidak pernah meleset. Dan ia menduga kalau si pengirim telegram itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membuat sahabatnya terbaring kesakitan seperti sekarang ini.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokternya untuk naik ke atas sini. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan kalimat itu, Gaara pun dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan segera menjemput dokter yang masih menunggu di luar. Gaara bukanlah orang yang cuek seperti Naruto, dia selalu detail akan sesuatu...tapi hari ini yang datang adalah Gaara dengan wajah khawatir dan kemeja yang tidak ia masukkan dengan rapi ke dalam celananya, kemeja kusamnya itu pun bahkan sangat kusut dan berantakan nyaris menyaingi kemeja yang Naruto gunakan sekarang, menunjukkan betapa terburu-buru dan paniknya pria beriris _emerald_ itu mendengar sahabatnya mengalami hal buruk.

Naruto hanya bisa diam saja menunggu. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil wig dan gaunnya untuk menyambut dokter itu. Bagaimana pun yang ada di rumah ini sekarang seharusnya adalah Naruko. Dan masih harus tetap seperti itu sampai urusannya selesai. Tapi apa Gaara membawa dokter yang tepat? Yang tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya?

Ah...dan satu lagi yang membuat Naruto agak canggung dengan kehadiran dokter itu nanti adalah penampilannya saat ini. Memang ia tengah memakai kemeja panjang yang sudah terkancing kembali, tapi yang mau diperiksa 'kan bagian bawahnya. Bagian yang tidak menggunakan celana atau bahkan pakaian dalam sama sekali. Aduh...tapi dia dokter 'kan? Jadi Naruto harap dia tidak akan begitu berwajah 'mesum' saat memeriksanya nanti.

"Naruto,"

Sahutan itu segera membuat Naruto menoleh pada dua sosok berbeda yang tengah berada di pintu kamarnya. Sosok yang bersurai merah yang jelas ia kenali betul masuk terlebih dahulu sambil mempersilahkan sosok yang lebih asing ke dalam ruangan dan memperkenalkannya pada Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, beliau dokter spesialis dari kota, kau pasti sudah tau nama dan pernah bertemu dengan beliau sebelumnya, Naruto. Nyonya Kushina pernah membawamu ke tempat prakteknya sebelumnya 'kan?" Kata Gaara.

"Emm..." Naruto berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali. Pria berambut coklat panjang yang ia ikat ke belakang dan iris _lavender_ itu memang sepertinya pernah ia temui..tapi ia tidak ingat namanya.

Sang dokter berbaju dinas itu pun lalu mengulurukan tangannya dan segera di sambut lemah oleh Naruto, "Neji Hyuga, Naruto. Igat tidak?" sahut dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"A-AH! Iya! Dokter Neji!" pekik Naruto spontan, "Dokter mahal yang membuat ibu harus memaksaku memakan obat yang kau resepkan itu dengan beringas seperti memberi makan babi karena takut aku akan sakit lagi dan harus membawaku kembali ke tempat praktekmu!" seru Naruto lagi dengan tidak sopannya dan hanya bisa membuat Neji tersenyum berkedut-kedut mendengar itu.

Gaara tidak menggubris atau pun berusaha menepis sifat tidak sopan Naruto itu, dia lebih memilih diam sekarang, kalau perlu keluar dari ruangan itu saat ini juga.

"Aku serahkan pada Anda, Dokter. Aku akan keluar dulu." Ujar Gaara sopan dan segera beranjak.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Kau tidak akan mengganggu jika berada di sini, kok." Sahut Neji berbalik pada Gaara dan melemparkan senyuman penuh arti pada pria berwajah manekin yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Dahi Gaara berkerut. Ia tidak suka jika orang itu tersenyum padanya di hadapan Naruto. "Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto." Jawab Gaara berusaha untuk tetap sopan.

"Boleh aku minta daging panggang dengan mentega yang meleleh di atasnya Gaara?" seru Naruto sambil nyengir, berniat memancing teguran Gaara karena ingin menghiburnya. Sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu _gloomy_ dan kelelahan semenjak datang kemari.

"Hm, iya." Jawab Gaara datar dan lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Respon itu tidak Naruto harapkan sama sekali.

"Gaara..." gumam Naruto lesu. Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia masih marah soal Sasuke?

"Nah, biar kuperiksa sekarang, ya. Naruto?" sambut Neji berusaha mengalihkan lamunan si pirang agar tidak terlalu memakan waktu jika ia harus menunggu bocah itu selesai dari kegalauannya.

"Ah, iya silahkan." Sahut Naruto lemah.

Dengan pikiran yang masih tertambat pada Gaara karena sikapnya yang aneh sejak dia datang itu Naruto pun mulai melalui proses pemeriksaan.

Sebenarnya meski agak melamun tapi Naruto tidak semata-mata mati rasa saat wilayah sekitar area pribadinya dipelototi dan si sentuh dengan cara-cara tertentu seperti ditekan pelan –yang sesekali membuatnya meringis–, di raba dan sedikit digerakkan yang membuat Naruto memekik kesakitan oleh dokter dihadapannya itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan pengecekan, Neji pun mulai mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang beralaskan papan di tangannya. "Sepertinya kau 'bermain' terlalu berlebihan, ya?" ujar Neji menyindir sambil menahan geli tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada papan yang ada di tangannya itu, membuatnya tidak bisa –atau tidak perlu karena sudah tau– Naruto mem-_blushing_ dengan cepat sampai kedua kupingnya ikutan memerah.

Mulut Naruto terkunci rapat-rapat karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Ini sangat memalukan! Masa dia jadi pasien dengan keluhan cedera sehabis bercinta? Ini tidak lucu!

"Ini! Minum dengan benar, ya, Naruto, aku akan datang mengecek kondisimu dengan rutin mulai besok." Ujar Neji sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas kecil pada Naruto yang masih gugup karena ucapan Neji tadi, "Lain kali, hati-hati." Sahut Neji lagi sambil mengelus surai pirang itu.

"Tagihannya?" seru Naruto saat dokter dihadapannya itu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Hm...Gaara akan memberitahumu soal tagihan itu, maaf, aku harus buru-buru." Jawab Neji lalu pamit pulang.

Beruntung sekali Gaara langsung menemui dokter hebat itu untuk mengurusinya. Yah memang bayaran dokter itu cukup mahal, dia terkenal dan dipercayai banyak orang. Tapi...bagaimana Gaara bisa bertemu dengannya? Seingat Naruto, dokter itu juga adalah salah satu dokter yang paling sibuk dan sulit untuk ditemui karena pasiennya yang bertumpuk. Bagaimana bisa Gaara berhasil membawa dokter se'langka' itu ke desa yang sangat jauh dari kota seperti ini?

**0l=======* 'Cause Of You *=======l0**

Baru saja Gaara hendak menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto setelah tadi buru-buru membeli bahan makanan di pasar saat seseorang menegurnya dari belakang. Gaara tidak menggubris panggilan itu dan tetap memilih memotong-motong daging segar yang ada di hadapannya. Sengaja membuat suara yang berisik seolah ia punya dendam pada daging tak bersalah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kayu pemotong itu.

"Biarkan temanmu itu membayar seperempat harga saja, bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya pria berambut coklat dengan mantel putih bersih yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Gaara.

Dahi Gaara kembali berkerut, "Aku mengerti." Sahutnya datar.

Neji menyeringai kecil dan menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat dan menopang dagunya dibahu Gaara kemudian berbisik, "Jadi...kapan kau akan membayar tiga perempatnya?"

Gaara diam sesaat, berusaha menimang-nimang, "Kapan pun kau mau..." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, bisa aku minta besok? Aku akan datang lagi mengecek kondisi sendi anak itu. Pastikan ia mulai meminum obat yang sudah kuresepkan untuknya mulai malam ini. Sampai besok," Seru Neji lalu berjalan keluar sendiri tanpa diantar oleh Gaara. Beberapa saat kemudian suara kereta kuda pun terdengar menjauh dari arah depan, pertanda dokter itu sudah pergi.

Di dapur Gaara hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, menahan perasaan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dia harus berhenti suatu saat nanti. Berhenti dari semua ini.

**0l=======* 'Cause Of You *=======l0**

"Minum obatmu Naruto!"

"Gah! Gaara itu sudah biji kelima untuk hari ini! Aku kenyang!"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Atau kau mau aku duduk di atasmu?!" ancam Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya di tepi ranjang sambil menyodorkan botol obat pada Naruto yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ti-Tidak...baiklah aku minum." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan meneguk paksa tablet itu dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan mengambilkan selimut dan seprai baru untukmu, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Gaara lalu bergerak ke arah lemari dan menarik dua lipatan kain besar dari sana, "Kau bisa bangun Naruto? Aku akan mengganti seprainya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Rasanya masih sakit tapi sudah tidak seberapa dibandingkan tadi pagi. Dia pun membiarkan Gaara membereskan ranjangnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit panas saat ia memikirkan alasan kenapa Gaara harus mengganti seprainya itu, kedua kain itu sudah terlalu kotor untuk di jadikan alas dan selimut tidur, dan jelas itu akan mempengaruhi kesembuhannya. Tapi Gaara tidak protes sama sekali. Bahkan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun yang akan membuat Naruto tidak nyaman mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya. Padahal Naruto yakin betul Gaara sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kenapa sikapnya biasa saja begitu? Apa Gaara tidak marah padanya?

"Nah, berbaringlah. Aku akan mengambil air hangat dan lap untuk membersihkan badanmu. Aku sudah membawakan beberapa potong kemeja dan celana dari rumahmu." Seru Gaara lalu bergerak ke arah Naruto dan membantunya menanggalkan kemeja yang ia gunakan.

"Eh? Ga-Gaara, aku.." protes Naruto saat dengan entengnya Gaara yang berwajah datar itu menarik lepas kemeja yang digunakannya dan membuat Naruto bertelanjang bulat duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Masuk ke dalam selimut sebelum kau masuk angin!" perintah Gaara.

"Kemejanya mau kau apakan, mencucinya?" tanya Naruto gugup. Itu milik Sasuke jadi..

"Aku akan membuangnya di tempat seharusnya." Jawab Gaara ketus.

"Eh? Membuanganya? Ja-Jangan...itu...jangan! Kau akan membuanganya kemana?" pekik Naruto panik, itu 'kan baju-baju satu-satunya Sasuke, mungkin sih si pantat ayam itu sudah dapat yang baru tapi kalau tidak gimana? Masa mau Naruto biarkan saja vampire itu berkeliaran di dalam rumah dengan bertelanjang dada setiap malam?

"Ke gudang bawah tanah 'kan?" tepis Gaara akhirnya membuat Naruto bungkam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Dasar sial, kalau dihadapan Gaara, sekali pun ia memakai mantel setebal apapun selalu saja rasanya seperti ditelanjangi seperti ini. Gaara selalu saja tau apa yang Naruto bisa pikirkan.

Gaara pun turun ke gudang bawah tanah dengan tenang, menatap ke sekeliling ruangan berlantaikan jerami kering itu. Tidak terlihat ada orang di bawah sana, dan sangat gelap. Kalau saja Gaara tidak membawa lentera dari dapur matanya mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama-lama dibutakan oleh gelapnya malam yang berhasil menenggelamkan ruangan kelam ini menjadi jauh lebih gelap lagi dari yang seharusnya. Saat Gaara tengah mengayun-ayunkan lenteranya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi sudut-sudut ruangan yang agak luas itu, telinganya menangkap suara jerami yang ditapaki mendekat dan semakin jelas berasal dari arah depan. Gaara pun menyipitkan mata hijaunya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang melangkah itu. Tubuh kokoh yang bertelanjang dada tersebut berjalan pelan kearahnya, tapi sebelum lentera miliknya berhasil menyinari dan membuat wajah si pemilik langkah itu terlihat jelas, ayunan lengan yang sangat cepat segera menerkam leher Gaara hingga ia harus menubruk tiang kayu yang ada dibelakangnya dengan kasar membuat Gaara tercekat dan pucat. Beruntung ia berhasil memegang erat lenteranya agar tidak terjatuh, kalau tidak ruangan tempat penyimpanan jerami ini bisa jadi gudang berapi dalam sekejap.

"Uhk," Gaara tercekat dan tidak bisa mengambil nafas akibat cengkraman kuat yang tidak juga lepas dari lehernya itu. Berusaha ditariknya lengan kokoh itu namun gagal sampai akhirnya ia memilih melemparkan tatapan sinis saja pada pria yang menahan tengorokannya itu untuk memperoleh udara, "Bukannya situasi ini terbalik? Aku yang...ukh, seharusnya mengcekikmu saat ini atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto." Ujar Gaara agak kesusahan pada sosok di hadapannya itu namun tak juga berniat meredupkan sorot mata bencinya meski ia tau posisinya buruk.

Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum sinis lalu menyambar kemeja yang Gaara pegang sedari tadi. Melepas cekikannya dan memasang kemejanya itu ke tubuhnya segera. Aroma tubuh Naruto segera merebak di sekitar hidungnya, membuat ia kembali terbayang-bayang dengan si pirang itu. "Jadi kau iri?" tanya Sasuke menatap remeh pada Gaara yang masih mengusap-ngusap lehernya, bekas cekikan Sasuke pasti membekas. Pikir Gaara. "Apa kau iri karena kau tidak berada di posisiku, hm? _Pretty Boy_?" pancing Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah memandang Naruto seperti itu!" bentak Gaara. "Naruto adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak akan pernah menatapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang mahluk rendahan sepertimu lakukan!"

"Mahluk rendahan, hah?"

"Iya! Hanya mahluk rendahan saja yang selalu menatap seseorang dengan otak yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan tubuh seseorang itu. Sisi mana yang menurutmu tidak rendahan dari contoh itu hah?"

Pukulan telak untuk Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan si rambut merah bata ini nyaris tidak salah sama sekali. Ia memang selalu memandang Naruto, yang selama ini menyamar sebagai Naruko, dengan pikiran semacam itu. Selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dimana ia bisa menyerang sosok itu tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaannya, bahkan saat Naruto tengah kelelahan setelah darahnya dihisap Sasuke pun tidak membuat hasrat Sasuke menciut untuk menyerang pemuda itu. "Che," decak Sasuke kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Gaara, "Asal kau tau saja...aku tidak sama dengan Naruko atau pun Naruto yang terlalu berbaik hati menampung orang sepertimu betapa pun buruknya perilakumu. Aku bukan orang yang akan segan untuk melaporkanmu pada penduduk desa jika kau berani menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini." Ancamnya kemudian, menatap sosok Sasuke yang juga menyorot dirinya dengan mata kelam yang sangat menyatu dengan kegelapan di balik punggungnya itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu sebelum kau berhasil melakukan itu?" balas Sasuke lebih ekstrim. Pria dihadapannya itu tidak bisa diremehkan, Naruto sepertinya belum memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Sasuke pada si rambut merah ini. Tapi Sasuke merasa yakin, bahkan tanpa ada yang membantunya atau pun tanpa Sasuke menunjukkan taringnya sekali pun, pria dihapannya ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan tau sendiri kalau ia bukan seorang manusia.

"Memang kau pikir semudah itu membunuhku, Uchiha?" sahut Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak? Mematahkan tulang lehermu sama mudahnya dengan meremukkan daun kering untukku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan mudah membunuhmu, hn?"

Gaara menatap sengit, "Aku sahabat Naruto, itu alasannya," ujar Gaara, "Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau berani menyakitiku seujung kuku pun, tentu itu bukan hal yang kau inginkan bukan?" Gaara berbalik meremehkan. "Tetapi bukan hanya Naruto yang akan murka jika aku tersakiti, hal sebaliknya juga...BERLAKU UNTUKKU!" bentak Gaara naik pitam dan melempar lentera yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Membuat kaca penyimpan minyak lentera itu pecah dan melumuri setengah dari tubuh Sasuke dan dalam sedetik api pun membakar wilayah itu. Namun bukan ekspresi kepanasan karena terbakar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke melainkan tatapan bengis dan murka.

Gaara tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia tau kalau sosok yang terbakar di hadapannya itu tengah marah besar padanya. Ditatapnya sengit pemuda berapi itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia benci orang itu. Benci karena telah menyakiti sahabatnya, Naruto. Membuat teman baik sejak kecilnya itu kini hanya bisa terbaring kesakitan di tempat tidur karena ulah gila mahluk dihapannya ini.

Emosi Sasuke sama berkobarnya dengan api yang melahap sebagian tubuhnya itu, tapi tatapan tajamnya tetap ia jadikan senjata utama saat ini. Ia ingin sekali meremukkan tulang pria sialan yang telah melemparinya api itu, membakar kemejanya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kini berselimutkan api. Mata Sasuke memerah ditengah-tengah kobaran api itu, membuat Gaara terkejut tapi tidak sudi ditampakkannya sekarang.

"GAARAAA~...! GAARAAA APA AIR PANASNYA BELUM SIAP? AKU KEDINGINAN DISINI!" teriak suara serak dari lantai dua. Suara si pirang Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi sumber utama persaingan sengit 'berapi' yang terjadi diantara kedua pria beriris mata berbeda itu.

Kalau saja bukan karena teriakan Naruto tadi, perang dingin yang diselingi sedikit kobaran api yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Sasuke mungkin akan segera berubah menjadi perkelahian, yah minimal akan ada yang terluka serius.

.

"Maaf, aku lama." Sahut Gaara yang kini masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan juga lap yang tersampir di mulut baskom kayu tersebut. Setelah meletakkan wadah air itu di atas meja terdekat dari ranjang Naruto, Gaara pun menarik beberapa kain kemeja dan juga celana dari koper yang dibawanya lalu meletakkannya di meja memanjang yang ada di samping lemari baju.

Iris biru Naruto segera membulat ketika melihat seluet hitam berjalan memasuki kamarnya hanya beberapa menit setelah Gaara datang, "Sa-Sasu..ke?" ujarnya terbata-bata, wajah tannya segera memanas bak termometer yang dicelupkan di air mendidih, melihat si Uchiha datang ke kamarnya, dan kenapa pula ia masih bertelanjang dada? Gaara 'kan sudah mengembalikan kemejanya!

Perasaan Naruto jadi berkecamuk dan memanas saat itu juga, bukan bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya kini menderita kesakitan yang pertama kali menggerayangi pikirannya...melainkan kejadian yang terjadi sebelum insiden dimana Sasuke membuat tulangnya bergeser dari tempatnya itu. Kegiatan yang jauh lebih...ia...uh, nikmati.

Tanpa basa-basi sama sekali Sasuke segera mencomot satu lembar kemeja yang terlihat agar lebih besar dari tumpukan kemeja yang tadi Gaara susun di samping lemari dan segera mengenakannya begitu saja, memasang kancingnya satu per satu sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau kedua penghuni kamar yang ada di di sana tengah menatapnya. Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus 'berdegup' dan Gaara yang memandang datar seolah tidak ada adegan berapi yang disaksikannya beberapa menit lalu. "Temanmu ini membakar kemejaku, jadi kau tidak keberatan 'kan, aku mengambil satu milikmu sebagai ganti rugi." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

Naruto terkejut, "Eh? Membakar?" serunya berbalik ke arah Gaara meminta pembenaran.

Gaara mengerut tidak terima, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik paksa kerah kemejanya sendiri hingga dua kancing baju terlepas begitu saja, "Dia yang lebih dulu menyerangku!" bantah Gaara menunjukkan pada Naruto bekas cekikan Sasuke.

"HEH?!" seru Naruto lebih terkejut lagi. Dia jadi bingung musti bilang apa, kenapa Gaara punya bekas cekikan dan kemeja Sasuke musti dibakar? "K-Kalian berdua ini sebenarnya ngapain sih di bawah tadi?" tanya Naruto miris.

Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto berpikiran buruk tentangnya dan Gaara tidak ingin kalau sampai Naruto lebih membela Sasuke, maka mereka berdua pun saling menunjuk satu sama lain sambil teriak, "INI SALAHNYA!" pada Naruto.

Naruto yang lagi sakit-sakitnya dan benar-benar lebih membutuhkan mandi dan baju yang hangat ketimbang pertengkaran panas kedua pemuda di depannya ini hanya bisa _swetdrop_, "Kalian...sejak kapan jadi 'akur' begini..."

.

.

.

.

.

***Tamat***

**#diabakar**

**Oh, oke coret,**

***TeBeCe***

**Sorry banget kalau lemonnya hambar. Ku tegasin ama diriku sendiri (meski dgn susah payah) kalau chara di fic-ku (khusus untuk Naruto) ini nggk boleh nge-**_**girly **_**dengan seenaknya hanya karena dia jadi uke. Nggk apa2 kan...? *mata berkaca-kaca***

**Mohon reviewnya...review kalian yang membuatku lebih 'hidup' so, jika tidak ingin aku 'mati' tolong review ya...#nunduk2#**

_***Down Mood Syndrome***_

**Neh, neh, ada yg bisa tebak tidak Gaara tuh sebenarnya kenapa? Knp dy ngelarang Naru bekerja di tmpatny? Dan jg soal hubunganny ama Neji...#survey#**

**Berhubung sy jga nggk ngerti tuh anak pasir kenapa. (?)**

**Balasan Review Kemaren:**

******DL-Akevi II: **Ahaha. iya!

**miao-chan2: **nggk bisa di bilang kekasih juga sih...==a

**Ghena Nachise: **Masalahnya kalau pake POV nya Sasuke pas ngomong gitu...nanti ku malah bikin dia jadi OOC banget kyak kemaren, uhu*pundung*

**Schein Mond: **ehehehe...jenius kadang kan bisa oon juga.

**Fani: **Ahahahaha...jangankan kamu. Aku saja mati-matian karena musti bikin adegan seserius mungkin sebelum kalimat itu sambil menahan tawa. Perutku sakit banget pas habis bikin chap kemaren. Gyahahahaha Sasuke dengan muka stoicnya ngomong "Naruko, Aku seorang gay." Itu bikin kuguling-guling ... Fyuh!*ngelap air mata* thanks repiunya ya?^^d

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry: **wajahnya Oro ituloh...pedo gimanaaa gitu, padahal kan waktu dia kecil unyu-unyu gitu kyak cacuke heh. *loh? Dibahas lagi*

**Desroschan: **alasan Gaara larang Naru kerja di asuransi akan dijelasin dikit-dikit.^^ lemonnya udah. Kurahap nggk begitu buruk *H2C*

**Faicentt: **Hehe, padahal awalnya kupikir readers bakalan bosan karena bahkan sampai chap enam pun penyamaran Naru nggk kebongkar-bongkar juga –meski readers tau kalau aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu, kalau di fic lain mungkin bakalan di bongkar dgn cepat ya, hal2 semacam penyamaran *sok tau*. Nah soal Gaara yang teriak keras itu *akhirnya ada yg nanya* um...gini, Sasuke tuh bangun pas 'adegan kebakaran' itu, nah kan dia baru bangun, jadi nggk gitu jelas Gaara neriakin nama siapa...wong penyebutan Naruko ama Naruto beda-beda tipis kok, apalagi di dengar sama orang yg baru bangun tidur –kan masih linglung tuh – ahahaha, ku paling suka deh adegan Sasu yang menginterupsi Naru yg mau nyium Gaara muehehehe# ... Shangkyu repiunyaaa^o^

**Rosa Damascena:** Ku musti bikin tecebe, eh tebece, supaya lebih gimanaaahhh gitu. Ehe

**Key-kouru:** Ada kok fic yang Sasunya vampire plus gay. Tapi mungkin Cuma aku doang yg bikin dia bilang sendiri kalau dirinya gay ahahahaha #digetok panci

**Sora asagi:** wah Gaara lebih ekspresif ya? Duh..OOC bnget g tuh *khawatir*. Well, ku punya takdir sendiri untuk Gaa-chan. Kujadikan chara masokis yg hidupnya menderita aahahahah #dipaku Gaara FC

**Maurineko Aiko:** Ehhe? Kupikir chap kemaren bakalan garing dan cuman aku doang yang ketawa gj dgn seenak udelnya. Ahaha...XD

**Kirara Yuukansha:** Ehehehe...review lagi ya!^^

**Isolive89:** Hehe. Begitulah...^o^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:** untuk chap kemaren Sasu belum tau tuh... ; )

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** Hah! Hah! Hah! *nunjuk2* bener tuh. Apalagi Haku tuh mirip banget cewek. Setahuku cuman manga buatan cewek doang tuh yg hobi bikin chara 'nggk jelas gender' kyak gitu yang biasanya tujuannya adalah supaya ada hint-hint sho-ai di manganya. Nah loh? Masashi-sensei kok? Udah nikah nggk sih tuh orang...atau punya pacar? Bisa jingkrak2 tuh honey2nya liat pacarnya fudanshi (cewe 'kan punya bakat alami suka yaoi#plak) ahahahah XD dan arti lirik laguna itu...nggk usah ditanya lagi! ku udah catat dan translate baik baik tuh semua! Apaan noh, diver, closer, lovers, omaedatanda, dari judulnya aja udah nge-nyenggol sepasang kekasih..nah sementara chara utamanya kan Naru ama Sasu. Ahai! OST yang paling bikin ku histeris adalah liriknya Broken Youth! Yang bagian "...dakara PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME all night…" Hiyaaaaahhhhhh! *menggila* adegannya kan SasuNaru lagi berhadapan disitu! Kyaaaa!1*makin gila*#plakk-Abaikan# Soal kuku-kuku panjang vampire? Eh iya ya...seharusnya 'kan ada..*garuk2 idung*#plak. Tapi yo wes lah, anggap ja Sasu abis menicure gitu jadi tumpul deh. Ehehe *ngaco* Call me Nymous! Anon juga boleh...atau singkatan nama akunku saja? AnonymousTrick jadinya Antri (loh?). Sorry soal akun Fb, aku belum punya #WHAT?# hehe maksudku, ku mau bikin akun khusus Anonymous, tunggu yaahh^^ but, thanks reviewnyaaaXD

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo:** selalu gagal karena aku belum siap bikin lemon! Ahaha#ditabok. Belum saatnya sih..ehehe

**CIA:** Nah tuh 'kan? Aku tuh paling mirip ama Sasuke soal jeniusnya...#dihajar. Shangkyu repiunyaaahh^_^

**Scythe no Shinigami:** Hehhehe thank you repiunya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: TemeDobe. NejiGaa.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Different setting. Miss typo. Don't Like Yaoi Don't banyak bacot.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Pendiri SasuNaru FC *dipertanyakan*)**

**Author Note: Hari senen kemaren ku ke apotik beli minyak angin *loh kok?*, tiba-tiba datang cowo manis (cantik) tapi dgn gaya mendayu-dayu gitu (ala banci/a.k.a uke **_**live action**_**), kaget aku pas tau dia mau beli kondom ***_**blush* **_**Gyaaaa...yg mau pake itu dia atau...? *jiwa2 fujoshi berkobar*#plaakkkkk *abaikan info gejeness tadi* Tapi ngomong2 soal chapy kemaren...TT_TT kenapa seh nggk da yg mau nebak ada apa dgn Gaara? Padahal 'kan ku mau survey...kehabisan ide nih...!**

**This Chap, Uzumaki Naruto POV.**

**#BITE: Chapter Eight#**

.

Gaara melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang, meletakkan baskom di atas meja di dekat situ setelah sebelumnya sedikit menggeser lilin yang ada di sana agar tidak terjatuh nantinya.

Diperasnya sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam baskom berisi air hangat itu dan segera berniat mengelap tubuhku. Tapi belum sempat Gaara menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku ini untuk memudahkannya 'memandikanku' ia berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "Bisakah kau keluar? Aku akan memandikan Naruto di sini," Kalimat itu ia tujukan pada pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam kelam yang senada dengan iris matanya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi lemari di belakang Gaara.

"Kenapa? Apa hanya kau saja yang boleh melihatnya telanjang?" sahut si pantat ayam ketus. Haahhh...Sasuke, baru saja suasana 'mendingin' kembali, kau sudah memancing emosi Gaara lagi sekarang.

"Iya. Ada masalah dengan itu?" balas Gaara tidak kalah ketus. Meski pun wajahnya dibuat datar –dan Sasuke tau itu walau pun Gaara duduk membelakanginya–, membuat harga diri darah Uchiha itu segera merasa diinjak-injak.

Sasuke mengeryit, "Kau pikir dirimu siapa?"

"Kau sendiri siapa? Berhentilah merasa penting di sini, kau tidak lebih dari sebuah mesin _pheromone_ berjalan, kau tau." Ujar Gaara dingin.

Oh, tidak, cukup sudah, Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam lagi sekarang, aku yakin, _oh crap_! Sasuke berjalan mendekat!

"Oi.."

"Ga-Gaara, sudahlah, tidak masalah kok dia di sini. Biarkan saja..." kataku membujuk si rambut merah yang ada di hadapanku ini, aku lebih memilih membujuk Gaara karena aku lebih tidak yakin bisa menangani Sasuke.

Gaara menatapku. "Kau lebih memilih dia berada di sini? Aku akan memandikanmu Naruto, kau akan telanjang, mengerti?" sahut Gaara serius.

Ah? Eerrr... aku + tanpa busana + di depan Sasuke ? = AGH! Jangan dibayangkan!

"Oke, baiklah...Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar, tolong..?" sahutku berbalik meminta pada pria jangkung di belakang Gaara. Sedikit merasa canggung saat harus bertemu mata dengannya.

Aku bersyukur Sasuke pun akhirnya –mungkin karena kondisiku, yang notabene adalah hasil 'ulahnya'– keluar. Meski pun dia sempat berdecak tidak senang, tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang ia harus mengobrak-abrik kamar lebih dulu baru mengalah untuk keluar.

"Angkat sedikit badanmu, Naruto." Perintah Gaara yang hendak meletakkan bantal sebagai sandaranku.

Sahabat sejak kecilku ini lalu mulai mengelap seluruh tubuhku dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan grogi jika yang melakukannya adalah Gaara, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"Kau menginap di sini, Gaara?" tanyaku di sela-sela kegiatan Gaara mengelap tubuhku.

"Hm. Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" sahut Gaara dingin.

"E-Err...bukan begitu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi kau kusuuuutt sekali, bukan cuma kemejamu saja yang kusut seperti habis diperas, wajahmu itu juga tidak kalah kusutnya. Memangnya kemarin malam kau habis dari mana?"

Gaara tercekat dan terlihat kurang senang mendengar pertanyaanku, gerakan tangannya yang tadinya lembut mengelap kulitku tiba-tiba jadi lebih kaku. Wajahnya merunduk sedikit dan memerah, hanya saja bukan ekspresi tersipu yang ia tunjukkan dibalik rona pipinya itu, melainkan mimik wajah kurang senang. Ada apa dengannya? "Gaara?" sahutku lagi karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Ujar Gaara lalu mengelap tekuk leherku dengan kasar.

"A-Aw aw! Pelan-pelan..." ringisku, bagian itu sensitif tau! –meski baru belakangan ini aku ketahui sih.

Mata Gaara membulat, ia segera menarik punggungku hingga ia bisa melihat bahuku dari atas dengan jelas. "Naruto?" gumamnya sambil mengelus dua luka berderet bekas berlubang di tekukku dengan jemarinya. Sadar dengan hal itu aku spontan menarik tubuhku menjauh dan menutupi tempat yang tadi Gaara sentuh dengan tanganku.

"I-Ini bukan apa-apa!" seruku segera.

Gaara diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan curiga, "Apa itu Sasuke?" tanyanya datar tapi jelas kalau aura di belakangnya itu sangat gelap, menguar dan siap meledak.

_GLEK_!

Apa yang harus kukatakan? "Ini bukan...bukan, bukan Sasuke!"

"Naruto." Tepis Gaara melempariku dengan sorot mata yang seolah berkata 'jangan berbohong' dengan tegas.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah panik.

Melihat itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Gaara segera bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan keluar. Kutangkap lengan kurusnya itu segera sebelum ia berada di luar daerah jangkauanku dengan cepat. "Gaara, kumohon! Jangan!" pekikku.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya lebih dari ini, Naruto!" bentak Gaara menatapku tajam.

"Tidak. Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" A-Apa yang harus kukatakan agar Gaara mengerti? Apa aku harus bilang awalnya semua ini karena aku harus mendalami diri sebagai Naruko? Dan setelah identitasku kuberitahu Sasuke lalu merasa dirugikan sehingga hal 'itu'harus terjadi? Apa dengan itu Gaara akan mengerti? Apa dengan begitu kedudukan Sasuke di mata Gaara tidak akan buruk lagi? Tapi...sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir lagi semua itu tidak perlu sampai terjadi jika saja aku bisa sedikit berpikir lebih rasional, jika saja aku sedikit pintar, jika saja aku memberitahu Sasuke sejak awal, atau jika saja aku minta bantuan Gaara sejak awal. Meskipun begitu, memangnya jalan keluar apa lagi yang bisa dipikirkan oleh orang bodoh sepertiku? Haruskah kukatakan kalau semua yang dilakukan Sasuke –menghisap darahku, melukaiku, meniduriku– hanya kecelakaan? Apa Gaara akan puas dengan itu?

Aku benar-benar bingung, aku memang bilang bisa menjelaskannya pada Gaara, tapi ternyata keadaan sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dari yang bisa kubayangkan, dan akhirnya hanya ekspresi bingung dan memelas agar Gaara tidak melabrak Sasukelah yang mampu kutunjukkan sebagai ganti kelunya lidahku untuk berbicara saat ini. Kumohon, Gaara, mengertilah, aku tidak bisa...

Gaara melembut, wajahnya mulai terlihat lebih tenang. Disentuhnya wajahku dengan tangannya dan lalu menatapku pilu, "Naruto..." katanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu, Gaara, "Kau berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu." Kau juga...

"Entahlah..." sahutku sambil tersenyum datar.

Gaara kembali duduk di tempatnya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari iris biruku. Diam untuk sesaat sampai pertanyaan, "Bagaimana bisa **mahluk **itu tetap berada di sini?" keluar dari mulutnya pada akhirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan warga desa menagkapnya? Aku sudah dengar rumor tentang desa ini sebelum aku kemari, dia...dia yang melakukan semua pembantaian itu 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi...Gaara mencari poin untuk menyalahkan Sasuke, tapi awal Sasuke tinggal di sini itu semua karena Naruko, "Gaara...Naruko yang..."

"Jika itu Naruko, aku masih bisa mengerti. Tapi saat ini yang ada adalah kau, Naruto. Kenapa kau masih membiarkan mahluk itu tinggal di sini?" tepis Gaara memotong kata-kataku.

Aku menunduk dalam, "Aku juga tidak mengerti alasan awal mengapa Naruko membiarkan Sasuke berada di sini tapi.." kataku berusaha menimang-nimang apa yang harus kukatakan lalu kemudian menatap iris _emerald_ Gaara serius, "Tapi aku yakin, Gaara, jika saja sejak awal Naruko tidak membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di sini...aku mungkin...aku mungkin akan kehilangan Naruko lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya." Itu pasti.

Gaara menatapku dalam diam. Tersirat ekspresi kalau ia juga setuju dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan.

Otak seperti milikku ini pun akan bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu dengan melihat kenyataan yang ada. Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh kejam –dengan menghisap darah orang-orang hingga nyaris kering– memangnya akan memberi keringanan pada seorang gadis seperti Naruko? Kalau bukan –mungkin– karena sifat baik –yang aku sendiri berpikir terlalu aneh– milik Naruko itu, Sasuke mungkin sudah menjadikannya seonggok daging tak berdarah dan membuat semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku hingga detik ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jika bukan karena kejadian dimana –yang entah bagaimana caranya– Naruko menerima Sasuke di rumah ini, aku pasti akan kehilangan satu-satunya saudara perempuanku di dunia itu dari dulu.

"Gaara..." ujarku sambil menatap sosok manis yang masih duduk terdiam di sisi ranjang itu.

"Berhenti untuk membujukku Naruto. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus saja membela mahluk seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu? Apa dia sudah mempengaruhimu?" tanya Gaara balik menatapku khawatir.

Eh? Aku...membela Sasuke? Kenapa? Aku tidak sedang membelanya...aku hanya...aku hanya...aku hanya...apa?

Heeekkkkh? Ada apa denganku? Masa aku membela si pantat ayam itu tanpa alasan? Aaghh! Ngapain juga aku ngebela dia sih?!

"Ga-Gaara aku tidak..." kataku terbata-bata bingung sendiri dengan sikapku akan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus segera istirahat, tidurlah Naruto!" perintah Gaara sambil memasangkan kemeja baru ketubuhku dan lalu menyelimutiku. "Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah." Sahutnya lagi.

"Eh, Gaara, tunggu!" seruku langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi saat dia beranjak pergi. Gaara berbalik. "Tidur di sini saja!" kataku.

"He?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan? sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, aku masih ingin ngobrol."

"Kau harus istirahat, Naruto. Aku tidak mau menemanimu bercakap-cakap hingga larut."

"Ayolah Gaara..." pintaku merajuk.

"Tidak, Naruto." Tepis Gaara tegas namun tenang. Ah, dia ini memang paling susah ku'lumer'kan!

"Baiklah, tidak usah ngobrol deh, tapi aku ingin kau tetap tidur di dekatku."

Dahi Gaara mengeryit dan membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. "Kau ini...darimana kau terkena virus manja seperti itu?" dengusnya tapi akhirnya menurutiku dengan mengambil posisi di samping tubuhku, melepas sepatunya dan menarik selimut tebal lalu menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Dimiringkannya tubuhnya itu mengahadapku –sama seperti yang aku lakukan– sambil tetap berekspresi datar yang hanya kubalas cengiran. "Sendi pahamu itu tidak nyeri dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hum...sedikit, tapi sudah nyaris tidak sakit lagi, kok. Dokter Neji memang hebat, ya?" sahutku nyengir lagi.

Gaara merenggut tak senang mendengar nama itu, tapi segera ia samarkan. "Tidurlah." Ujarnya.

"Hum..iya," sahutku. Diluar dugaan aku jadi sangat ngantuk, padahal tadi aku yakin sekali masih bisa ngobrol semalaman suntuk –kalau saja Gaara tidak menolak, tapi sepertinya obat penenang yang tadi Gaara paksakan minum padaku mulai bekerja. "Hooammmmhhh~" aku menguap lebar, "Hmm...termakasih, ya, Gaara." Ujarku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menemaniku tidur malam ini. Kasur milik Naruko ini terlalu besar...aku jadi...kesepian." gumamku setengah berjalan ke dunia mimpi.

**0l=======* Why me? *=======l0**

"Tidak boleh."

"Haahhh...hanya sekali saja, kok. Aku benar-benar kangen makanan di sana...!"

Gaara berjalan cepat ke arahku dan langsung memberiku cubitan 'kepiting' dengan telak di pipi bergaris milikku, "Aku bilang tidak boleh. Kau ini belum sembuh! Berhentilah merengek seperti itu!" geramnya.

"Adi-di-di-diiittt sakiittt! Gaara sakit!" ringisku sambil bergelantungan di jari-jari Gaara yang masih menarik pipiku ke udara.

Si rambut merah ini pun akhirnya melepaskan aset berharga milikku itu sambil berdengus.

"Kalau ntar malam, boleh?" tanyaku lagi, mengelus pipiku yang nyut-nyutan. Masih berusaha untuk membujuk Gaara agar membiarkanku keluar.

Gaara kembali berbalik badan ke arahku, membelakangi mentari pagi yang masuk dari jendela besar yang ada di belakangnya hingga aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi jengkelnya, "Kau keras kepala sekali, Naruto."

Aku hanya bisa nyengir mendengar 'pujian' itu, "Ehehe, kau seperti baru tau saja. Tapi boleh, ya? Aku yakin malam ini rasa sakitnya akan hilang! Ah, paling tidak nyaris hilang, deh! Okeh?" sahutku.

Dahi Gaara mengkerut, "Hm. Makan obatmu dulu kalau begitu." Balasnya mengalah akhirnya yang segera kusambut dengan gerakan menghormat ala kapiten penuh semangat.

"YOSH!"

Namun hanya beberapa menit kemudian setelah itu...

"Uuuhhhh...ini sudah biji kelima Gaara...rasanya perutku hanya berisi air dan obat saja...lidahku sampai buta rasa nih...," gumamku tidak jelas sambil menjulurkan lidahku seolah ingin menyingkirkan benda pahit itu dari mulutku sembari menatap horor pada telapak tangan Gaara yang menadahkan sebutir obat seukuran gigi geraham milikku dan segelas air di tangan satunya.

"Kau bilang mau makan obat jika kuijinkan keluar untuk makan malam di kedai desa. Ayo habiskan!" perintah Gaara.

"Kau ini ketularan kejamnya ibu kalau soal ngasi minum obat," protesku. Masih segar di kepalaku saat aku pertama kali meminum obat yang di berikan si dokter Neji itu ketika aku masih kecil. Ibu memaksaku meminum biji-bijian pahit bewarna warni itu sambil mengancam akan memberikan seluruh tabungan yang ada di celenganku pada Gaara. Dan Gaara, dengan tidak berbelas kasihnya berdiri mematung menatapku di dekat pintu kamar sambil memegangi celengan kayu kesayanganku itu dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata, 'Makan obatmu, Naruto, atau celenganmu aku bawa kabur.' Gaah! Teman macam apa itu?!

"Makan obatmu, Naruto, atau kau tidak kuijinkan keluar malam ini."

"Aggh! Cukup! Sini berikan padaku!" seruku akhirnya menyambar 'bulatan' terakhir itu dari tangan Gaara dan segera menegakknya dengan air putih yang sukses membuatku kembung pagi ini.

Gaara terlihat tersenyum saat melihatku mengelap tetesan air yang merembes dari mulutku dengan punggung tanganku, "Apa? Puas sekarang? Kau membuatku kembung!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang begitu manis dari sosok berambut merah yang ada di hadapanku ini. "Kau manis sekali, Naruto," ujarnya masih terlihat geli.

Aku mencibir, "Moh! Aku tidak rela dikatai begitu oleh pria bermuka cewek!" balasku.

Gaara tercekat dan lalu membalas balik dengan mencubit pipiku, "Uh, ngaca sana!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah meledek, "Week, kau lebih mirip cewek tau!"

Pertengkaran kecil yang tidak penting itu berhasil membuat kami akhirnya tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan 'kondisi' kami berdua. Biasanya kami akan sangat marah pada setiap orang yang mengatai kami 'manis', 'berwajah cewek', dan semacamnya, tapi mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kami sendiri rasanya lucu saja. Bukankah kekurangan –setidaknya menurut kami wajah ini adalah kekurangan– sendiri adalah salah satu lelucon yang paling ampuh untuk dijadikan tema untuk tertawa?

"Nah, Naruto, aku harus ke kota sekarang." Ujar Gaara bangkit sambil mengambil jas coklat dari meja panjang yang ad di samping lemari pakaianku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau mau ngapain ke kota sekarang? Temani aku, Gaara, aku bosan di sini." Pintaku kembali merajuk.

"Aku harus menjemput dokter Neji untuk mengecek kembali kondisimu."

Oh, iya. Si mata _lavender_ itu 'kan janji akan datang hari ini, tapi kenapa Gaara harus menjemputnya?

"Tapi dia sudah janji sendiri akan datang, kenapa kau harus menjemputnya, Gaara? Tunggu saja, nanti dia datang sendiri kok." Sahutku.

Gaara diam dan terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kalau aku tidak menjemputnya dia tidak akan datang kemari. Kau tau sendiri 'kan dia sangat sibuk dan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk pasien-pasien yang terlambat."

"Tapi dia 'kan sudah janji. Artinya aku sudah mem-_booking_-nya untuk datang 'kan? Dia pasti dan harus punya waktu untuk itu." seruku lagi.

"Tidak, Naruto, kau tidak mengerti. Aku harus mejemputnya keluar dari ruang prakteknya jika ingin dia datang ke sini."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanyaku kembali, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya, ada apa sih?

"Harus seperti itu...um..," iris _emerald _itu bergerak ke samping, seolah berpikir harus bilang atau tidak, "Aku harus bisa membujuknya dulu agar mau datang kemari, kau tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada janji yang dibuatnya. Dia...sering melanggar janji jika ada kondisi darurat tertentu, dan itu sering terjadi." Jelas Gaara, "Aku pergi, ya, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai aku kembali."

Akhirnya, aku pun hanya bisa merenggut tidak senang di dalam kamar yang kosong dengan keputusan itu. Suara langkah kaki Gaara yang menuruni tangga dan suara kereta kuda yang menjauh dari rumah ini membuat perasaanku kesepian. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Rumah ini begitu sepi...tidak ada sia-, eh?

Aku tercekat dan segera sadar kalau aku tidak benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Aku tau Sasuke selalu ada di rumah ini. Tapi aku tetap saja merasa kesepian. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru bisa berkeliaran saat malam, waktu dimana aku sudah begitu lelah dengan rutinitas harian dan perlu tidur, sementara saat siang harinya –ketika aku bangun dan rumah ini begitu sepi hingga membuat lidahku keluh ingin ngobrol dengan seseorang–, Sasuke justru sebaliknya, ia tidur di ruang bawah tanah dalam kegelapan, menghindari sang mentari.

Kami berdua benar-benar...tidak akan pernah bisa 'bertemu'.

Tapi...apa benar ia tidur tiap siang hari? Mengingat bagaimana ia terjaga saat aku pertama kali menemuinya di ruang bawah tanah. Dia mungkin tidak benar-benar tidur.

Dengan kepala yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran itu, aku pun menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Kugulung lengan kemeja panjangku saat akan membuka papan kayu persegi yang menjadi pintu ke ruang bawah tanah yang ada di lantai dapur dan mulai menuruni tangga kecil yang mengarah ke bawah dibalik papan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sahut suara bariton dari balik jeruji tempat penyimpanan gundukan jerami kering di seberang ruangan itu saat kakiku menapak tanah berselimutkan jerami di bawah sana.

"Kau tidak...em, tidur, ya?" tanyaku berbasa basi. Aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol untuk membunuh waktu sampai Gaara pulang.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" seru suara itu lagi dari dalam kegelapan.

"Err...um, iya." Jawabku seadanya.

Terdengar dengusan tidak senang kemudian dari sana. "Kemari.."

"Tidak mau." Tepisku segera, aku sudah hapal betul taktik mesumnya. Dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi padaku jika aku mendekat.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal bodoh tadi dan masih tetap di sana?"

"B-Baiklah aku pergi kalau begitu." Gerutuku. Dia ini memang tidak menarik! Tidak bisa diajak ngobrol ringan. Payah!

"Hn."

Mendengar dua huruf menyebalkan itu keluar dari gumaman si pantat ayam aku punya segera meringsut naik kembali ke atas, benar-benar tidak asik!

.

.

Menunggu langit biru berubah menjadi jingga di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan apa pun adalah pekerjaan yang paling menguras keringat dan kesabaran yang pernah aku lakukan. 'Bertapa' di toilet saja tidak sampai semembosankan dan semenguras keringat dan kesabaran begini. "Kemana sih Gaara sampai sekarang belum datang juga?!" seruku kesal sambil melempar bantal ke arah jendela yang berhasil menahan agar kapuk bersarung itu tidak jebol keluar dengan tirai putihnya yang lembut.

Membosankan!

Saat mentari yang begitu indah terlihat mulai terbenam ke balik pepohonan yang terpampang jelas dari arahku duduk di atas ranjang ini aku mulai tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

Buru-buru kutanggalkan kemejaku tapi tidak dengan celana panjangku lalu segera membuka lemari pakaian Naruko lebar-lebar. Mencari baju yang paling sederhana yang bisa aku temui di sana dan segera memasangnya di tubuhku.

Aku berputar sedikit di depan cermin sambil membenarkan letak wig pirang panjang yang tergerai ke belakang punggungku itu dengan hati-hati.

Terusan bewarna kelabu yang begitu sederhana membuatku leluasa dan lebih nyaman dibandingkan harus menggunakan gaun.

"Kau sepertinya memang punya 'kebiasaan' seperti 'itu', ya?" sahut seseorang dari arah pintu kamarku yang segera membuatku berbalik dengan wajah merenggut. "Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau..." sahutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tepisku.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu. Seolah aku adalah tetangga yang seenaknya masuk ke rumahmu tanpa ijin dan mendapatimu tengah berdandan begitu." Aku mengerti maksudnya adalah kenapa aku bereaksi seolah dia bukan penghuni rumah ini dan terlihat aneh muncul di sini.

"Aku akan ke kedai di desa untuk makan malam."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, "Kau sudah...baikan?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu 'kan?" sahutku.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar si muka es itu kemudian, "Berhubung kau terlihat begitu manis dengan penampilan itu," Sasuke lalu melangkah mendekat dan membuatku bersiaga untuk kabur tapi segera kurasakan kedutan di perpotongan pahaku seolah menjadi alarm kalau lari bukanlah pilihan bagus untuk diambil sekarang.

"Jangan mendekat!" seruku, tapi Sasuke tetap saja mendekat dan membuatku harus _moonwalk_ –jalan mundur– seirama dengan gerakannya mendekatiku.

Tapi karena gerakannku yang memang agak patah-patah karena takut kalau aku bergerak terlalu ekstrim akan melukai sendiku, Sasuke pun berhasil menangkap tanganku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

Ciuman lembut segera mendarat indah di bibirku tanpa pertahanan.

Lengan Sasuke yang nganggur lalu melingkar mudah di pinggulku dan membawaku lebih hanyut dalam ciuman itu.

Hangat, lembut dan... "Mmngh!" basah.

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat ketika lidah Sasuke mulai berputar dan memelintir lidahku di dalam mulutku sendiri. Kapan dia...?

"Ngghhh..." desahku dalam ciuman kami. Si pantat ayam ini...apa dia benar-benar tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan selain hal-hal mesum?! "Nh!"

Ciuman kami semakin memanas, aku tidak henti-hentinya mengerang dan mendesah dalam pagutan itu. tubuhku sedikit condong ke belakang karena Sasuke terus mendorong bibirnya untuk memanggutku lebih intens. Kalau saja punggungku tidak ditopang oleh lengannya, aku mungkin sudah jatuh bergedebuk ria di lantai kayu kamar ini.

Sasuke berkali-kali menggamit bibir dan juga lidahku hingga saliva segar pun tidak punya daya lagi untuk tetap menggenang di dalam mulutku. Rasanya aneh saat campuran air liur itu mulai menuruni daguku hingga ke leher.

"Mmngghh...ngh..," desahku lagi sambi terus mencengkram kemeja Sasuke kuat-kuat sebagai peganganku. Aku tau lengan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menopangku agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Tapi...ciuman ini, aku tidak mengerti, lututku gemetar dan sangat lemas hanya karena ciuman ini, membuatku harus bertopang tidak hanya pada lengan Sasuke, tapi juga pada kemejanya yang sudah mengkusut karena terus-terusan kutarik.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun melepas pagutannya. Membiarkanku menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak tau seperti apa bentuk wajahku sekarang, yang jelas, wajahku terasa sangat panas dan daguku basah. Mulutku mengap-mengap berusaha mencari oksigen dan Sasuke, terus saja manatapku dari jarak yang sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung kami bertemu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memulai 'ronde' baru ciuman lagi, suara pintu depan di ruang tamu terdengar di buka dan di tutup kembali, panggilan seseorang yang sangat familiar pun mengikuti selanjutnya, "Naruto?!" teriak suara itu. itu Gaara. Dia sudah pulang aku harus,,,eh?

Baru saja Gaara menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamar ini, Sasuke segera membekap mulut dan hidungku hingga tak ada suara yang dapat aku keluarkan lalu menarikku bersamanya ke dalam lemari besar yang masih terbuka di dekat kami.

Aku dan Sasuke pun meringsut ke dalam lemari dengan posisi dimana aku berada di pangkuan Sasuke sambil membelakanginya.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu lemari itu rapat-rapat sepelan mungkin sebelum Gaara sampai ke kamar ini. Belum sempat aku mengajukan protes, Sasuke segera membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku, "Akan ada pertunjukan menarik," katanya.

Heh?

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara pun masuk ke kamar ini. Aku agak terkejut saat mengetahui dari dalam lemari ini aku bisa melihat situasi kamarku dengan cukup jelas. Ranjang besarku dan meja kecil di sampingnya serta setengah dari daun pintu terbuat dari kayu juga terlihat jelas dari lubang memanjang yang menjadi celah antara kedua pintu besar lemari pakaian ini. Tapi aku rasa kalau dari luar, aku tidak akan sadar ada celah seperti ini di tengah-tengah lemari.

Nafasku sedikit kuatur dengan baik lalu menarik telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke yang masih menempel di mulut dan hidungku dengan pelan. Tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk meletakkan tangannya disitu. Lepaskan _teme_!

"Ssshh..." desis Sasuke sangat pelan.

Aku mendengar Gaara mendengus dari luar, "Aku rasa dia sudah ke kedai makanan di desa." Ujarnya pada seseorang. Oh, iya, pasti dokter itu, "Aku akan menyusulnya." Kata Gaara lagi lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Tapi belum sempat ia melewati daun pintu kayu kamar ini sebuah tangan besar segera menarik lengannya kembali masuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak menunggunya di sini saja?" sahut suara lain yang sosoknya masih belum kelihatan dari celah kecil tempatku dan Sasuke ini mengintip. Tapi aku tau dan kenal betul kalau itu adalah suara dokter Neji.

Gaara melempar lirikan matanya ke lantai dan sosok Neji pun mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Pria rambut panjang bewarna coklat itu lalu mengangkat dagu Gaara untuk menatapnya, eh? Dokter ini kenapa..., "Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu bocah itu kembali kau membayar tiga perempat tagihan yang kemarin?" tawar si iris _lavender_ sambil tersenyum tipis pada Gaara yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Apa maksudnya itu? Tagihan apa? Sebenarnya mereka berdua ini ada apaan sih? Gaara...kau...

"Aku tidak tau kapan Naruto ke desa, bisa saja dia akan segera pulang sekarang. Aku sudah memberinya ijin untuk ke kedai saat malam tiba tapi...," ujar Gaara menggantung, malam baru saja datang dan kurasa Gaara ingin berkata kalau aku mungkin baru saja keluar tapi belum tentu kalau aku tidak akan pulang cepat.

"Bocah itu sangat berisik dari dulu, kurasa kalau dia pulang suaranya akan segera kedengaran, jadi tidak masalah 'kan?" sambut Neji yang lalu mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang besar yang ada di belakangnya, Neji pun lalu melangkah mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan kaki menempel di sana, diantara kedua kaki Gaara yang masih mengantung di pinggir ranjang.

"Ini kamar Naruto, Neji, kita harus pindah." Sergah Gaara saat Neji mulai merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Gaara yang setengah terbaring di atas kasur.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai 'belepotan'," katanya.

Ah! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Gaara dari arah sini. Yang bisa kulihat hanya pantat Neji yang tengah merunduk mendekati Gaara dan kedua kaki Gaara yang menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Cuma bisa liat dari belakang!

Dan apa-apaan pula itu?! Apa maksud percakapan yang nge-_hint_ hal-hal mesum begitu?!

Gaara?!

Kalau saja mulutku tidak ditutup dan kefokusanku akan apa yang baru saja aku lihat dan dengar tidak dibuyarkan oleh nafas hangat Sasuke di belakangku, aku mungkin sudah teriak memanggil nama Gaara saat itu juga.

Tapi kemudian telingaku kembali meremang saat kudengar lengguhan kecil dari arah kedua pria yang tengah berada di atas ranjang besarku di luar sana.

"Mngh...," Gaara melengguh dalam sebuah...CIUMAN?!

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Gomen...hontouni gomen...aku apdetnya dah lama...pas apdet malah ngegantung gini...maaafff banget. Ku sangat repot. Ini saja kunyolong waktu secuil mungkin buat bikin nih chap. Karena takutnya reader kelamaan nunggunya, jadi anggaplah ini cemilan sebelum makanan utamanya...neh?**

**Chap depan kuusahan lebih panjang deh...**

**Still mind to review?**

**Onegai...**

**Balasan review:**

**Ukkychan: **sangkyu repiunya.^^

**Schein Mond**** : **kurang ya? Yah..mau gimana lagi, masih awam (?) sih..jadi g begitu berpengalaman nulis gituan. ehe

**Ero-Queen Rossaliana Luchiie****: **YeS!

**Maurineko Aiko**** : **cuman temen aja kok...ehehe, untuk saat ini.

**Fani: **sangkyu repiunyaa : )

**Guest**: kurang menarik? Mudah di tebak? bagian mananya yg gampang di tebak? Kuubah deh..hiks. Prince behind the mask? Ku pernah baca cepat dan lompat-lompat, ficna keren! Boleh aku saranin nggk? Sebaiknya kamu jangan baca fic dengan pair yg sama tapi dengan karakter yg berbeda. Naruto di fic itu dengan Naruto di ficku karakternya beda *menurutku* cara pandang kedua Naruto 'kami' beda banget. Jadi kesannya kalau km baca fic kami, maka bakalan ada salah satu diantara fic kami berdua yg kelihatannya 'aneh', karena sepertinya _mind-_nya kamu udah terikat ama karakter dari fic itu jadinya yah...naruto-ku jadi kurang begitu nyambung deh. Saran nih ya...saran...maaf banget kalau kurang begitu menyenangkan, but thanks reviewnya : ) aku juga masih perlu banyak belajar kok, apa lagi soal kata2 puitis..

**Miao-chan2:** bukan budak sih, tapi...

**Niel's ELF:** ku pngen juga chapnya panjang tapi, nggk seru kalau aku nyeritain semua tanpa ada si *TeBeCe* yg akan selalu kukugunakan untuk menyetop imajinasi reader di tempat2 yg bikin mereka pesanaran euheehehehe#dikeroyok hantip (?) ku g bisa update setiap hari, soalne untuk beberapa hari yg lalu dn mungkin ke depannya aku bakalan jadi anak warnetan, modemku...akh! lupakan! Aku sedang ngambek ama tuh modem.

**DL-Akevi II**: tebak dong ada apa dengan cinta #plak maksudnya Gaara..!

**MoodMaker:** YAAAAA kupikir engkau dah ilang karena terlalu lama nungguin naru-chan buat ketahuan dan milih ke fic lain yg lebih cepetan ketahuan ama lemonannya. Uhu.

**Ryuuki Ukara:** Nggk tepat dibilang budaknya neji sih..jadi hadiahnya batal #HEH?!

**Uchy-san :** OST anime? Film? Yg mana tuh y? #nge-katro

**Chea 'sansanurui:** ayolah ditebak saja..

**Rosa Damascena:** yah ada se-su-a-tuh *Syahroni Style(?)* sorry g bisa trlalu banyak SasuNaru moment d chap ini.

**Ca kun:** Sebenernya...*mode curhat*...aku banget namatin nih fic, pengeeeennn banget! Malahan ku udah mikir mau namatin saja pas Naru ketahuan, hanging ending deh. Aku tuh sibuk banget *sok an* masih bagus aku tetep bsa nepatin jadwal updet 2 hari sekali. Tapi..kalau dipikir-pikir lagi nggk tega juga seh. Jadi, mungkin aku akan lebih serius untuk selesaiin nih fic terus angkat koper dari ffn. Masalahnye kalau aku terus-terusan bikin fic 'melenceng' kayak gini, gimana caranya ku bisa nikah? *ngek* ntar tiap cowo yg deketin aku pada kabur semua, karena belum apa2 aku dah melototin mereka dgn aura fujoshi yg tebal menguar dari belakangku, nah loh?! Ahaha. Curcol.

**Comel:** Kyaaaaaaaaa...pengikut setiaku yg g pernah revieeeewwww *nge-gecek comel. Repiu lagi yah di chapy selanjutnyaaa... : D

**Desroschan:** tebak dong Gaaranya kenapa?

**Sora asagi:** Ku minta kalian nebak ada apa dgn Gaara, bukan nanya balik! Uh! *ngegigit ranting

**Uchiha cucHan clyne:** ahaha, sangkyu repiunya^o^

**Haruka Hayashibara: **err...gimana tuh bikin adegan NaruGaa..mereka sahabatan sih, scene dimana Naru hampir nyium Gaara di dapur aja tuh dah mentok ehe.

** : **ku penggemar NaruGaa, gmna dong? Tapi kalau aku liat2 lagi, Gaaranya lebih aktif y, dibanding Naru? Jadi kayak GaaNaru _slight-pair_-nya *telat nyadar*

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **Iya, nih (chap kemaren) jus lemonnya, asem g? ntar saingan Sasuke kumunculin, 5 sekaligus! #plakk , Ngaco.

**Faicentt: **ada typo? Banyak nggk? Disebelah mana tuh? *masang kaca pembesar* padahal ku udah cek ulang berkali-kali tuh ampe bosen ngeliatnya. Ah, gomen, ku bikin fic ini selalu pada saat malam dan sudah suangaaaattt lelah *tau tuh kenapa idenya masih aja ngalir* jadi maklumlah jika mata dan jari ini mulai g sinkron #halah. But shangkyu repiunya^^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:** Ehhehehe. *gitu doang*

**Isolive89:** kan bukan manusia jadi...yah kubikin yg realistis aja. Masa iya mereka gituan dan Sasuke masih bisa kndalikan tenaganya? Uhu #senyum mesum

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **Aduh..apaan seh gigit-gigit kuhabis ngupil tau...#digergaji. Hu um beneran tuh Masashi-sensei, bisa2nya bikin OST 'mancing'2 gitu. Pas pertama kali aku liat OST 'diver' yg Sasuke tiba2 muncul dgn gaya yg sama saat dia mau ninggalin Naru aku langsung histeris and maen jepret2 aja terus segera pamerin ke sekampong sambil teriak "INILAH DIA BUKTI KEEKSISAN SASUNARU! ASLI! BUKAN DOUJINSHI! ASLI DARI MASAMOTO (?) SENDIRI!" #dibekep. Ahaha saking senengnya tuh. Apa prediksinya? Kasi taulah...! =3=

**Key-kouru: **kurang panjang? Yah ditarik aja..(?) neji bukan vampire kok, masa iya vampirenya Nymous keluyuran pagi2? Ehehe,

**Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie:** eh, ini review buat chap satu ya? Tapi kok udah ngilang dan nggk review lagi di chap berikutnya? Hehe, but makasih dah review^^

**SeiDei-chan UzumakyUchiha:** Hem-em, shengkyu reppiunya :D

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry:** eh? Kunulis menanggalkan yg harusnya meninggalkan di sebelah mana? 'menanggalkan bahasa indonesia kok...=.=a


	9. Chapter 9

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: TemeDobe. NejiGaa. Other.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Different setting. Miss typo. **_**Harshword(mayb). **_**BL. Leave this page if don't like it.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Makasih kishi-senpai udah ngelahirin (?) Sasu teme ama Naru dobe, kalau nggk, fic ini g bakalan ada...)**

**Author Note: Neh, minna boleh aku minta link ffn yang di fb? Ku pernah gabung sih, tapi mungkin karena waktu itu ku masih **_**silent reader**_** jadinya di depak gitu T.T. tapi aku nemu satu sih, tau tuh bener apa kagak, kalau boleh minna terima permintaanku ya...namaku "****Aynoouniyemoouues Katie****". Onegai u.u**

**This chap using Normal POV and Naruto POV. Enjoy it minna!**

**#BITE: Chapter Nine#**

_**Normal POV:**_

Suara tertahan yang berasal dari desahan seorang pemuda berambut merah memenuhi ruangan yang bukanlah kamar miliknya malam itu. Bersama lawannya –yang juga seorang pria, berambut coklat panjang yang kini sudah tergerai indah di bahunya –, si rambut merah terus menyahut sentuhan-sentuhan yang dialamatkan pada tubuhnya dengan melengguh dalam ciuman panas yang kedua pemuda itu ciptakan sejak seperempat jam yang lalu.

Panggutan-panggutan lapar dari Neji –pria dengan surai coklat panjang yang memegang andil kuasa dalam permainan itu– terus saja berlanjut. Mencari timing yang tepat untuk melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya.

"Nha-," hela Gaara –si pemuda berambut merah– tercekat saat Neji mencabut ciuman mereka.

Tanpa ada protes dan pengajuan pertanyaan bodoh untuk basa-basi Gaara lalu menarik kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi mengantung di sisi ranjang untuk mengambil posisi duduk yang benar, atau lebih tepatnya setengah berdiri –karena ia tidak berdiri dengan kedua telapak kakinya sekarang, melainkan dengan kedua lututnya, hanya agar tingginya sedikit seimbang dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Neji masih berdiri di sisi ranjang sementara Gaara yang berdiri di atas kedua lututnya mulai mendekatinya.

Perlahan, jemari-jemari putih Gaara mulai menanggalkan jas dinas milik Neji dan membiarkannya terjatuh di dekat kaki pria beriris _lavender _itu, lalu kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya yang selanjutnya, melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja coklat milik Neji.

Sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Gaara begitu santai menanggalkan pakaiannya, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang. Melihat bagaimana si rambut merah itu begitu pandai menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya di balik wajah datarnya itu. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa pria manis dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan dalam hal ini...tapi, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan?

Dikecupnya pipi yang merona indah milik Gaara itu, Neji bosan kalau hanya di suruh menunggu sampai proses melepas pakaian ini selesai. Ia pun lalu mulai melucuti rompi dan kemeja milik Gaara juga sambil terus menggoda pria merah itu dengan menciumi wajah, menggigiti telinga dan mengecup-ngecup bahunya, sampai Gaara agak kerepotan menangani kemeja Neji yang harus ia lepaskan.

"Nh...Ngh..Neji..," keluh Gaara saat Neji mulai menghujani leher dan bahunya dengan kecupan segera setelah kemeja mereka berdua sudah dilempar jauh-jauh ke tengah ranjang.

Neji pun lalu mendorong Gaara ke belakang hingga tubuh ringkih itu jatuh terlentang di hadapannya. Tak ingin lama-lama, si pemilik iris _lavender_ itu segera menarik lepas celana panjang Gaara dan membuangnya ke lantai kamar dan segera memanja tubuh telanjang itu dengan tenang.

"Ahn..Ah, Nghhh~...," desahan Gaara pun segera meluncur erotis seiring permainan yang ditawarkan Neji pada tubuhnya. Dada dan perut dikecupnya sambil mulai mengelus-ngelus 'pintu' masuk Gaara menggunakan jarinya.

Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat menahan sekecil apa pun desahan yang ingin dikeluarkannya, ia tau betul lawannya menyukai itu dan ia pun akan terus mendesah dan mengerang agar lawannya tersebut segera 'terbakar' dan menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka.

Suara ludah yang diteguk dalam dan begitu berat serta hanya bisa didengar oleh si pemilik tengorokan dan orang yang menutup mulut si pemilik ludah yang diteguk paksa itu kembali berulang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto, pemuda pirang yang kini masih bersembunyi bersama Sasuke –si pelaku 'penarikan' sehingga ia harus ada dalam situasi itu– masih terus menonton.

Suasana ini membuat Naruto gugup dan tegang. Tenggorokannya kering dan ia –entah mengapa– berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun, bahkan bernafas pun Naruto harus milih-milih –mana nafas yang berisik dan mana nafas hening–, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena telapak tangan Sasuke masih setia membekap mulutnya, meski pun itu membuat ia sesak tapi tangan itu berguna agar Naruto sadar dia tidak boleh bersuara. Heh? Apa sekarang dirinya setuju untuk mengintip adegan ini?!

"Bangun, Gaara. Jangan manja!" sahut Neji yang kini menarik Gaara yang penuh peluh dan hanya dimanja 'setengah hati' itu agak kasar dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Gaara tidak perlu bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seolah hal ini adalah keseharian yang sudah ia hafal mati, Gaara pun mulai melepas ikat pinggang milik Neji, melepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya juga.

Dikeluarkannya benda besar yang sudah cukup tegang itu dari kurungannya dan segera mengulumnya nakal.

"Hmm...kau sepertinya menikmati posisimu...," goda Neji.

Naruto, yang hanya bisa melihat dari belakang yaitu dimana Neji –yang hanya tinggal memakai celana panjang– berdiri membelakanginya dan Gaara yang si pirang tau sedang membungkuk di depan Neji dengan kepala yang terlihat bergerak naik turun dan kadang juga bergerak menyamping yang terus diiringi desahan dan erangan eksotis itu, membuatnya memucat.

'G-Gaara...?' batinnya gugup. Tubuhnya kini gemetar. Antara menahan rasa 'ingin' karena terpancing oleh tontonan itu dan juga rasa marah akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau alasannya membuat Naruto refleks memegangi telapak tangan Sasuke yang memekap mulutnya erat-erat, seolah ingin agar tangan itu bisa menahannya untuk tidak melompat keluar dari lemari dan melabrak kedua orang yang tengah 'bermain' itu.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tau kalau sekarang batin si pirang berkecamuk hebat karena melihat sahabatnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia sama sekali tidak sangka. Merasa di tipu karena selama ini si rambut merah sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahunya soal apapun mengenai ini.

Tangan Naruto yang lain menggenggam kain gaun kelabu yang ia gunakan malam itu. perutnya melilit merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika Sasuke menciumnya, tapi saat ini bukan karena ciuman Sasuke yang membuat perutnya ngilu dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin...tapi karena sahabatnya Gaara sedang...

"Cukup, itu sudah cukup basah." Sahut Neji menarik surai Gaara kasar hingga si rambut merah itu harus mendongkak paksa dengan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya –bagian di mana rambutnya di tarik. "Sekarang 'pancing' aku dulu, lihat, ini masih belum cukup tegang untuk memasukimu." Kata Neji lagi menunjuk penisnya yang sudah berdiri menantang.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara pun menurut.

Dipanggutnya bibir Neji pelan dan segera diselipkannya lidah mungilnya ke dalam rongga lembab Neji dengan desahan yang mebuat Neji terpancing untuk membalas ciuman itu.

"Mgh..nghh...nh-," suara-suara decapan dari ciuman basah itu memenuhi telinga Naruto. Membuat ia berkali-kali menutup matanya untuk berhenti menyaksikan bagaimana sahabatnya itu sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pria di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menutup matanya. Suara desahan dan erangan-erangan yang Gaara buat justru membuat fantasi Naruto menggila saat ia menutup matanya. Mau tak mau pun ia kembali lagi menyaksikan kegiatan itu dengan darah yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun seakan bisa segera memecah pembuluh darahnya. Bisa ia rasakan dari permukaan bibirnya bagaimana telapak tangan Sasuke yang tengah membekapnya kini sangat lembab karena ia terus-terusan bernafas lewat mulut dengan berat sejak tadi.

Sekali lagi ia merasa cukup beruntung karena Sasuke tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Ia sendiri sudah nyaris 'meledak' kalau saja Sasuke memberinya sedikit saja 'pancingan'.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak begitu senang –menurut penglihatan Naruto– Gaara terus saja menciumi tubuh Neji yang ada di hadapanya. Menjilati tonjolan di dada pria itu, menuruni perut bugar si mata _lavender_ dengan lidahnya dan memberi kecupan-kecupan di pinggul dan juga sekitar selangkangannya.

Setelah merasa cukup 'keras' Neji pun mendorong tubuh Gaara kembali ke atas ranjang dan membuka lebar-lebar paha pria berambut merah yang hanya memberi protes dengan erangan pelan –yang justru lebih menarik hasrat si Neji– dengan cepat dan lalu memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Gaara.

Dorongan pelan pun segera di sambut dengan ringisan dari Gaara. 'Ugh, terlalu besar...' batin Gaara, "Neji...tungguhh...ngh! Ngh, ah...," ujar Gaara akhirnya saat sebagian kecil benda itu mulai membuka jalan masuk ke dalam anusnya, membuatnya memekik serasa di robek.

"Jangan cerewet." Protes Neji dan terus saja mendorong masuk miliknya dengan gerakan maju mundur perlahan sampai ia merasa sudah cukup waktunya untuk mengeluar-masukkan penisnya.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi melihat ini. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan kedua telinganya ia tekan kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar dan basah oleh keringat, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat Gaara seperti ini. Kenapa Gaara harus melakukan ini?! Apa maksudnya membayar tagihan yang kemarin yang dikatakan dokter Neji?! Kenapa Gaara sama sekali tidak menolak?! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara tidak mau cerita padanya tentang apapun mengenai ini?!

'Ugh..! _Shit!_' keluh Naruto begitu geram dalam hati.

Erangan hebat menggema dalam ruangan. Gaara mulai 'dipompa' oleh lawan mainnya. Naruto pun membuka matanya dan terbelalak seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ia masih tetap hanya bisa melihat dari belakang, dan ini membuat dirinya bisa melihat jelas bagaimana anus Gaara dipenetrasi oleh penis Neji yang...begitu besar! Naruto menahan nafas melihat ukuran yang nyaris sepertiga dari lebar pantat Gaara yang bisa ia lihat dari sini. Melihat bagaimana benda sebesar itu keluar masuk dengan beringasnya dari anus milik Gaara. Mengeluarkan cairan putih dari precum milik Neji dan ada warna yang lebih gelap...merah gelap. Cahaya lilin tak mampu membuat mata Naruto yakin kalau merah gelap itu warna...darah.

Sekali lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Naruto meneguk ludah paksa. Visualisasi di hadapannya itu –dimana penis Neji memasuki lubang anus milik Gaara– membuat ia berpikir, apa seperti itu kelihatannya saat Sasuke...melakukan hal 'itu' padanya? Apa 'ukuran' Sasuke juga seperti itu? Naruto tidak yakin, mengingat malam itu ia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan –sekali pun punya dia tidak akan mau– melihat 'milik' Sasuke, yang jelas rasanya cukup sakit dan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya yakin kalau 'ukuran' Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ah...ia bisa merasakan 'milik'nya semain berkedut-kedut resah.

'UGH! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAANNN?! SIAAL!' bentak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Naruto yang 'aura' gelisahnya agak berbeda sekarang, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Mudah untuk menebak isi kepala si _dobe _ini.

"Berbalik!" perintah Neji dan lalu tanpa memberi Gaara kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap Neji pun segera memutar tubuh Gaara hingga si rambut merah berhasil membelakanginya tanpa melepaskan 'benda' yang ia tanam di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"AGH!" teriak Gaara kesakitan namun justru disambut lengguhan nikmat dari Neji yang merasa miliknya dihimpit hebat oleh dinding-dinding anus Gaara yang panas. Agak menyakitkan sih, dan sangat panas, tapi di situlah letak nikmatnya si rambut merah ini.

Hantaman-hantaman keras pun segera dihujamkan ke _sweetspot _Gaara. Membuat iris _emerald_ itu mulai terlihat setengah menutup, tenggelam dalam kesakitan dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Menggeliat begitu resah akan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, melumpuhkan semua saraf-saraf yang akan membuatnya melakukan perlawanan dan akhirnya mengikuti permainan.

"Agh...ah...Ngghhh..NH! AH! NGH!" Gaara tidak peduli lagi betapa kusut dan berantakannya ranjang milik Naruto akibat ulahnya yang selimut dan seprainya ia tarik, genggam dan pelintir dengan seenaknya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang menggila akibat permainan ini.

Naruto menggenggam kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada kedua benda yang sedang memasuki dan dimasuki dengan cepat dan belepotan itu dengan tubuh tegang. Ia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya walau hanya sedetik saat ia merasa desahan dan erangan-erangan Gaara sudah terdengar seperti akan segera datang.

Dengan wajah seperti seorang calon ayah yang menunggu bayi pertamanya keluar di muka rahim istrinya Naruto mematung gugup.

Erangan bersamaan yang terdengar melengking dalam akhirnya terdengar. Tapi bukan bayi yang lahir yang Naruto lihat, tapi anus Gaara yang kini mulai merembeskan cairan putih kental dari sela-sela kecil di permukaan penis Neji yang masih tertanam di sana. Benda besar itu pun ditarik keluar dan membuat Naruto kembali terbelalak melihat bagaimana lubang Gaara kini membuka seolah kau bisa menengok isinya, memerah, basah dan terlihat menyakitkan pastinya...

Naruto dengan refleks menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Sasuke, lega akhirnya tontonan itu selesai. Tapi...rasa kesal yang bercokol di dalam dadanya tidak sepenuhnya hilang begitu saja dengan berakhirnya 'acara' tadi...justru semakin menjadi...

Saat ia melihat bagaimana Gaara dengan wajah kesakitan berusaha untuk duduk. Tubuhnya penuh keringat, _kissmark _dan memar biru di bahu, lengan, dan pergelangan tangannya –yang Naruto tidak tau kapan lebam itu Neji buat. Saat Gaara yang matanya masih sembab karena air mata yang ia keluarkan di tengan 'permainan' tadi berusaha mengenakan kembali celananya sebelum cairan putih yang ia 'tampung' di dalam anusnya mengalir keluar dan membasahi seprai, Neji justru mengambil posisi santai di kursi dekat ranjang sambil menegak air putih dalam botol yang ia ambil dari tasnya. Tidak mempedulikan Gaara, tidak menanyakan keadaannya bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali padanya. Seolah Gaara itu hanya...hanya...hanya 'mainan' tak bernyawa yang bisa ia mainkan dan tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa perlu ia pedulikan keadaanya setelah ia puas.

Kedutan di dahi Naruto tak terelakkan muncul diiringi amarah yang siap meledak melihat bagaimana sahabatnya diperlakukan serendah itu.

"Kau ingin keluar?" bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin sambil melepas dekapan tangannya di mulut Naruto saat merasa sosok di hadapannya ini mulai emosi.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Gaara tau kalau ia melihat semuanya. Ia ingin mempercayai sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin percaya kalau Gaara pasti akan menjelaskannya sendiri...sahabatnya itu hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Itu saja!

Dia tidak boleh keluar sekarang, dia tidak...

_KREEEKK_

Kedua pintu lemari besar itu terbuka lebar dengan mudah dengan dorogan kaki panjang milik Sasuke, membuat Gaara –yang masih setengah memasang kemejanya dan Neji – yang masih setengah telanjang duduk di atas kursi dengan menegak air mineral, segera berbalik ke arah kedua sosok yang tengah meringkuk di antara gaun-gaun besar yang digantung di dalam lemari besar dari kayu mahal itu.

Iris _Sapphire_ milik Naruto seketika membulat tidak kalah syoknya dengan iris_ emerald_ milik Gaara.

Lidah Gaara keluh sama halnya dengan Naruto.

'Dia...melihatnya?' batin Gaara menohok jantungnya.

'Gaara...' ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap pilu pada sahabatnya yang berantakan itu.

Sementara kedua seme hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan dingin yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

**0l=======* All About You *=======l0**

_**Naruto POV:**_

Hanya ada aku dan Gaara di ruangan ini sekarang. Satu jam sejak kejadian yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata tadi.

Ranjangku sudah rapi, seprai dan selimutnya sudah diganti dan sekarang –karena nyeri di perpotongan pahaku kambuh tiba-tiba karena terlalu lama meringkuk di dalam lemari– aku sekarang sedang duduk setengah berbaring di balik selimut sambil diam tak mengubris Gaara yang duduk termenung di sisiku.

Sasuke dengan atas permintaanku satu jam lalu mengantar dokter Neji pulang dan belum juga kembali sampai sekarang. Aku rasa dia cukup mengerti, bahwa aku dan Gaara butuh waktu berdua untuk bicara sekarang.

Masih mendengung di telingaku apa yang sempat Sasuke bisikkan padaku sebelum pintu lemari ia buka, "Kau pikir menjadi pengantar uang di perusahaan asuransi adalah tanggung jawab yang bisa didapatkan oleh pegawai baru dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja?"

Gaara benar-benar harus menjelaskan semuanya jika tidak ingin aku membencinya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika aku sampai benar-benar membecinya setengah mati karena hal ini. Tapi...aku benar-benar marah sekarang, marah karena ia tidak menceritakan apapun sebelumnya padaku, marah karena sebagai sahabat sejak kecil dia seharusnya mempercayaiku untuk menceritakan hal ini, betapa pun memalukannya, marah karena ia tidak meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, marah karena ia selama ini menghilang dan muncul dengan 'masalah' yang tidak pernah aku tau sebelumnya..aku benar-benar kesal!

Aku sudah mengajukan tawaran agar Gaara menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda berambut merah ini masih tetap menunduk di kursinya tanpa sekali pun berani menatapku. Apa dia ingin menungguku mengantuk dan tidur setelah itu melupakan semuanya, begitu?! Yang benar saja!

"Maafkan aku...Naruto," lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang ia keluarkan. Dia masih tidak ingin menjelaskannya sama sekali?

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Apa hubunganmu dengan dokter Neji? Kemana saja kau selama ini, apa semua yang terjadi padamu ada hubungannya dengan dokter itu? Dan lalu...soal perusahaan asuransi itu, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat posisi bagus dengan cepat? Apa seseorang memperalatmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang kualihkan ke arah lain.

Gaara masih tetap keras kepala untuk tidak menjelaskannya dengan berdiam diri.

"Jadi aku bukan sahabatmu lagi, ya? Sampai kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku untuk mendengar penjelasanmu." tanyaku sekali lagi.

Gaara segera mengangkat wajahnya, panik, "Na-Naruto...tidak, bukan begitu!"

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskannya? Apa dokter itu mengancammu? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Kau sama sekali tidak seperti sepasang kekasih Gaara jika aku lihat dari cara kalian...," kataku menggantung.

"Ini semua...salahku," sahut Gaara.

Gaara lalu kembali menatapku dengan wajah sedih dan berkata lirih, "Naruto...jangan membenciku, aku melakukan semua ini karena dirimu...,"

Akhirnya Gaara pun bercerita.

Menjelaskan semuanya.

Semuanya...

Aku tidak bisa menahan refleks kelopak mataku untuk tidak membulat terkejut mendengar semua penjelasannya.

.

.

.

Hari di mana Gaara menghilang dari sekitarku adalah hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk memulai rencana yang selama ini di buatnya. Dia meninggalkanku dengan sengaja, tapi tidak pernah menduga akan berlanjut jadi serumit ini.

Ia ingin mencari uang sendiri. Untuk membiayai rumahnya. Selama ini, semenjak aku membawa Gaara ke rumahku di kota dari tengah hujan badai setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Gaara menjadi anggota keluarga kami semenjak itu. Ia sering menginap di rumahku meski pun ia masih punya rumah sendiri. Rumah sederhana tempat ia dan kedua orang tuanya dulu tinggal. Tapi sekarang rumah itu terlalu sulit untuk diurus oleh seorang bocah seperti Gaara saat itu. Maka, keluargaku pun menawari Gaara untuk tinggal di rumahku. Tapi Gaara menolak. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Dan dengan begitu ibu pun menawari hal lain, yaitu membiarkan kaluarga kami membiayai kebutuhan pokok Gaara. Makan, minum, semua Gaara lakukan di rumahku. Dan sesekali ia kembali ke rumahnya. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu semuanya masih baik-baik saja, masih seperti dulu hingga Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi.

Ia tidak ingin lagi merepotkan keluargaku lebih dari ini, apalagi melihat kami sudah mulai krisis keuangan sampai aku harus menyamar jadi Naruko untuk mengambil uang simpananannya di pihak asuransi. Maka Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mencari kerja. Mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan mengurus kembali rumah keluarganya.

Seperti isu-isu yang selalu aku dengar, mencari kerja tidaklah semudah menemukan sebiji beras di trotoar yang berpasir di kota ini.

Gaara menderita pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan dengan persediaan makanan yang sangat sedikit. Ia nyaris frustasi, menjadi gelandangan dan di godai oleh para gelandangan-gelandangan busuk lainnya. Tapi jelas Gaara akan tetap menjaga penampilannya tidak compang-camping agar ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan bergaji tinggi, ah lupakan, gaji tinggi tidak menjadi patokan sekarang, ia butuh uang untuk mengisi perutnya dulu dan lalu berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak lagi. tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, tidak semudah itu...menemukan satu pekerjaan saja rasanya seperti menemukan sebatang emas dan kau tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

Di tengah keputus asaan yang menggerogoti kantong dan juga perut Gaara, entah karena Tuhan sedang murka atau berbaik hati padanya, seorang pria paruh baya yang agak tambun menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk lesu di kursi taman sore itu. Menawarinya pekerjaan. Bekerja di perusahaan asuransi.

Jelas Gaara sangat bersemangat. Ia butuh uang dan pekerjaan yang layak dan Perusahaan Asuransi benar-benar terdengar begitu menjanjikan bagi pemuda yang sudah nyaris putus asa itu. Gaara, tanpa pikir panjang lagi menerima tawaran itu.

Serangkaian prosedur penerimaan pegawai baru pun dijalani Gaara hanya dalam satu malam. Tapi setelahnya...setelah perutnya kenyang oleh jamuan sederhana di kantor pribadi milik si pria paruh baya yang tambun itu, Gaara pun akhirnya sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dunia nyata tidak seperti di dalam dongeng, tidak ada keajaiban yang datang disaat kau membutuhkannya –setidaknya itu yang Gaara pikirkan–, pria baik yang menolongnya...atau mungkin lebih cocok Gaara katakan pria 'berpura-pura' baik yang menolongnya ternyata punya maksud lain di balik semua perlakuannya...

Apalagi yang diinginkan seorang pria tua berwajah mesum dari seorang pria manis yang nampak rapuh di jalan jika bukan untuk hal yang pemuda itu satu-satunya bisa berikan?

Tubuhnya...

Apa yang bisa Gaara lakukan?

Ia butuh pekerjaan itu. Jika ia melepaskannya begitu saja, ia mungkin akan mati kelaparan di luar sana sebelum sempat menemukan pekerjaan lain. Dia tidak bisa melepas begitu saja pekerjaan itu. tekad Gaara untuk tidak merepotkanku lebih dari yang seharusnya dan keinginan besarnya untuk merawat rumah kedua orang tuanya mengalahkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki malam itu.

Pria busuk gemuk yang ketika melewati taman dimana ia menemukan Gaara, sebenarnya dalam keadaan _horny_ karena sudah ditinggal cerai istrinya beberapa minggu sebelumnya dan ia sangat tidak percaya akan keamanan pelacur untuk 'sampingan'. Maka dengan niat kotor yang terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya saat melihat Gaara yang berparas cantik terlihat lemah duduk di taman akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'memakai' Gaara untuk menghapus rasa 'lapar'nya untuk malam itu. Nafsu sesaat pria brengsek yang menjadi awal hancurnya hidup Gaara...sekali lagi.

Dengan penuh penyesalan dan hati yang hancur lebur, Gaara pun merelakan tubuhnya digerayangi dan dimasuki oleh pria untuk pertama kalinya. Dia jelas tidak pernah bermimpi akan mengalami hal seperti ini betapa pun wajahnya mirip wanita. Tidak ada yang bisa Gaara lakukan untuk melawan, tidak ada alasan untuk lari. Ia butuh...pekerjaan di perusahaan itu.

Gaara pun mendapat posisi sederhana di perusahaan itu, hanya sekedar bertugas memperbanyak berkas di bawah pimpinan pria brengsek yang telah memanfaatkannya.

Seminggu berjalan sebagai pegawai biasa Gaara pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi uang yang dihasilkan dari gajinya sebagai pegawai kecil di perusaahaan itu nyaris tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk mengisi lemari makanan di rumahnya selama dua minggu. Dia butuh lebih banyak gaji. Mencari pekerjaan lain jelas tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya cara adalah kenaikan pangkat.

Gaara pun berkerja keras dan menunjukkan dedikasinya di perusahaan itu. Pemimpinnya pun melihat gerak-gerik Gaara yang terlihat begitu bersemangat bekerja dan kembali berniat memanfaatkan Gaara sekali lagi.

Sungguh sial nasib Gaara karena pria tambun itu masih belum menikah juga atau pun menemukan tempat pelampiasan lain. Ia pun kembali dijebak. Kali ini iming-imingnya adalah kenaikan pangkat! Gaara akan dijadikan asisten pribadi bosnya itu asalkan Gaara mau tidur lagi dengannya.

Hanya bisa mengggigit bibir saat terpaksa menerima tawaran mengerikan itu sekali lagi. Gaara tidak bodoh, ia tau betapa pun ia berusaha bekerja keras paling tidak butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa menaikkan gajinya, atau tunggu keajaiban yang hanya akan disahut '_buulshit!_' oleh Gaara.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan Gaara pun mendapatkan gaji yang memadai dengan menjadi sekretaris bosnya. Ia harus menutup telinga dari gosip para pegawai lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Kalau saja tidak masalah, Gaara mungkin akan membeberkan tips untuk mereka yang jelas mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Dan selama beberapa minggu Gaara akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, gajinya sudah mulai mencukupi kebutuhannya untuk merawat rumah dan dirinya dan lebih menguntungkan lagi, bos brengseknya itu kini sedang kasmaran dengan seorang wanita cantik dari pihak asuransi lain, yang sempat datang untuk bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin perusahaan ini. Membuat Gaara bisa merasa bebas.

Tapi sungguh, mungkinkah Gaara itu benar-benar dikutuk atau sangat kurang beruntung, bencana demi bencana terus menimpanya.

Kali ini tawaran 'itu' berasal dari pemimpin atau bisa Gaara sebut pemilik perusahaan asuransi itu sendiri. Tawaran neraka yang mutlak harus dipenuhinya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Tawaran atau lebih tepatnya disebut ancaman kali ini jauh lebih buruk. Pria tinggi besar paruh baya yang menjadi manusia terkaya di perusahaan itu tau banyak tentang Gaara. Semenjak pria itu tertarik pada Gaara saat ia mengantarkan teh ketika gadis incaran bosnya sebelumnya datang ke kantornya untuk bernego, si pemimpin besar itu langsung mencari tau semua hal tentang Gaara. Silsilah keluarganya, kejadian yang terjadi pada keluarganya, kondisi kesehatannya, siapa teman dekatnya, siapa yang paling berarti baginya bahkan rahasia bahwa ia pernah tidur dengan bos lamanya untuk mendapatkan posisi jabatan yang ia pegang sekarang. Apa yang bisa Gaara lakukan sekarang?

Bunuh diri?

Tidak. itu tidak mungkin.

Ada seseorang yang sangat berarti yang Gaara miliki dalam hidupnya Dimana semenjak orang itu memungutnya dari jalanan, membuat Gaara berjanji menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk orang itu...semuanya demi orang itu...

Untukku...

Gaara benar-benar ketakutan dengan pemimpinnya itu, apalagi saat ia tau kalau Naruko sudah meninggal dan aku sekarang menyamar sebagai Naruko untuk menipu perusahaan itu. Gaara takut sekali jika sampai aku katahuan. Ia takut bosnya itu akan menuntutku hingga aku harus di tendang masuk ke dalam penjara dan membusuk di sana. Gaara benar-benar takut, melihat bagaimana bosnya itu begitu mudahnya mendapatkan semua informasi tentang dirinya semudah mengambil secangkir teh dari nampannya, ia takut dan sangat was-was kalau-kalau pria itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau aku...bukan Naruko.

Karena itulah Gaara berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin pada pria maniak itu. lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Gaara kini menjadi 'pemuas' untuk pria itu kapan pun ia mau. Jabatan Gaara pun otomatis naik menjadi sekretaris pribadi untuk jaga-jaga agar Gaara tetap berada di dekat bos besar itu sewaktu-waktu jika ia 'butuh'. Gaara berkata yang kali ini lebih buruk. Karena mereka lebih sering melakukannya. Gaara tidak mengerti ,apapun yang ia lakukan semuanya entah mengapa mengundang birahi pria yang usianya nyaris dua kali umur Gaara itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Gaara sakit. Di sinilah awal ia bertemu dengan dokter Neji. Bukannya Gaara sombong dengan langsung mencari dokter termahal untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ringannya. Tapi seseorang menawarinya ke sana, dan ia memang butuh dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat, dan dokter Neji, adalah pilihan pertama yang bisa kau piih jika ingin cepat sembuh di kota itu.

Gaara pun memeriksakan dirinya. Dia tidak begitu khawatir dengan biayanya karena ia hanya sedikit flu dan demam, tapi pamor bahwa dokter Neji adalah dokter termahal dalam sejarah kota tempat tinggal kami itu bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Gaara terhenyak dari kursinya saat mendengar nominal biaya pemeriksaan dan obat yang harus ditanggungnya untuk penyakit flunya.

Uang sebanyak itu tidak akan pernah Gaara serahkan! Rumahnya bisa tidak terurus selama sebulan jika Gaara membayar semua biaya yang Neji sebutkan.

Sungguh gelap kepala Gaara. Hasil penindasan semua bencana dan kutukan yang ia terima semenjak keluarganya meninggal. Saat meninggalkanku dan keluargaku. Beruntun dan terus menerus disirami nasib buruk yang membutakan mata dan kata hatinya.

Gaara pun memikirkan ide gila untuk membayar semua biaya itu. Lagi-lagi...ia menggunakan 'alat bayar' yang selama ini ampuh dan sering direbut darinya...

"Bagaimana jika aku membayarnya dengan cara lain?" tawar Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Neji yang hanya menatapnya _straight._

Neji tersenyum, "Kau menarik, tapi tidak terima kasih, hasratku sudah kusalurkan sepenuhnya pada pekerjaanku ini. Membuat skandal dengan pasien bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk mempertahankan reputasi baikku." Tolaknya halus.

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik, lagian aku pasien terakhir 'kan? Tidak akan ada yang tau jika perawatmu itu tidak kau biarkan masuk." Gaara sudah buta. Baginya membayar, dengan tubuhnya sekali ini tidak akan memberi perubahan besar pada nasib buruknya, toh masih ada bosnya yang harus ia beri 'makan', jika ia melakukannya satu kali dengan orang lain memang apa bedanya?

"Kau ini...memang 'menjual'?"

"Aku milik pribadi seseorang yang penting. Kurasa kau bisa mempercayaiku menjaga reputasimu dengan fakta itu."

"Hm, aku tidak tertarik dengan anus. Kau tau, wanita saja sangat sempit untukku, apalagi denganmu, heh, aku tidak yakin kau bisa hanya sekedar sadar sampai aku selesai bermain denganmu." Sahut Neji.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata lirih di hadapan Neji, "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Dan mereka akhirnya melakukannya di tempat praktek dokter Neji, setelah dokter Neji menyuruh semua perawatnya pulang dengan alasan ia akan lembur.

Dan Neji pun tertarik pada Gaara, tidak perlu ditanya lagi apa alasannya. Kau bisa menyalahkan nasib yang memang tidak pernah berpihak pada Gaara atau salahkan Gaara yang begitu bodoh menjual dirinya lagi tanpa tau betapa _adiktif_-nya sensasi tubuhnya itu.

Gaara...

Amarah yang bergejolak di dalam diriku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sangat...kecewa. Sangat marah... murka...tapi tidak sanggup untuk membencinya.

Amarah ini pun tidak bisa aku salurkan seenaknya begitu saja. Gaara jelas korban di sini, dimana rasa kemanusiaanku sebagai sahabat jika aku justru semakin memperburuk nasibnya dengan memarahi dan membencinya? Itu terlalu keterlaluan untuk Gaara, aku tidak bisa.

"Naruto...," panggil Gaara lirih. Dia benar-benar begitu malu dan merasa sangat rendah dihadapanku sekarang setelah menceritakan semua hal memalukan yang terjadi padannya.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku tidak bisa memaafkannya adalah...karena semua hal buruk yang menimpa Gaara terjadi semuanya demi...diriku. Semuanya untukku.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa Gaara," gumamku tanpa menatapnya langsung, membuat kesan seolah aku sampai tak sudi lagi untuk memandangnya.

"Naruto...!" pelas Gaara panik "Jangan membenciku kumohon! Aku melakukan semuanya karena tidak ingin membuatmu repot, kau sudah lebih dari cukup menolongku dan aku sudah lebih dari berhutang nyawa saat kau memungutku dari jalanan. Naruto, hatiku sudah mati dari dulu, semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, aku pun juga...aku pun juga sudah 'mati'. Tapi kau datang menarikku kembali. Memberiku satu kehidupan yang begitu hangat. Memberiku kehidupan lagi...aku berhutang nyawa untuk itu. Semua yang aku miliki hanya untukmu...aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melihatmu bahagia, tersenyum, dan hidup... seluruh hidupku adalah untukmu. Naruto...jangan membenciku...Aku...aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau sampai membenciku. Aku lebih baik mati jika kau benar-benar membenciku!" seru Gaara.

Aku hanya menunduk mendengar penuturan itu. Apa-apaan itu...bukan seperti ini yang seharusnya...tidak seperti yang namanya sahabat.

"Gaara...," ujarku mengarahkan tatapanku pada iris _emerald_ indah itu dengan serius. "Aku tidak memungutmu. Aku menolongmu. Dan aku menolongmu bukan untuk ini. Aku menolongmu bukan untuk merebut seluruh hidupmu untukku. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk seperti itu. Gaara...aku menolongmu karena aku ingin kau bisa hidup sekali lagi menjalani takdirmu untuk dirimu sendiri, menciptakan hubungan bahkan keluarga milikmu sendiri...aku tidak ingin kau menyerahkan semua itu untukku...bukan itu tujuanku menolongmu...bukan seperti itu arti sahabat, Gaara." Bagaimana bisa otaknya menjadi sebodoh ini?

Gaara menggeleng dan kembali balas menatapku. "Jangan membenciku, Naruto...,"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti juga? Aku tidak membenci-,akh...kau hanya tidak harus melakukan ini itu dan semuanya demi aku!" seruku.

Mata hijau indah itu menatapku kosong. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatku ini? Kau tidak membiarkan cahaya di mata itu hilang lagi 'kan? Kau tidak membiarkan cahaya itu hilang oleh tanganku sendiri 'kan?

Gaara sudah 'mati', seluruh hidupnya hanya untukku. "AAGGHH! PERSETAN DENGAN ITU!" bentakku dan langsung menarik kemeja Gaara kasar agar mata kami bertemu dalam jarak dekat. "Kuperingatkan kau, Gaara. Jangan pernah melakukan apapun apalagi menjual dirimu sendiri atas dasar 'demi diriku' lagi! Aku bersumpah demi semua umur yang aku punya, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku..! apa kau mengerti?! Aku akan membencimu jika kau melakukannya lagi." geramku menatapnya setajam mungkin. Jelas kebencian menguar dari sorot mataku, benci akan kebodohannya. Benci akan prinsip hidupnya yang kelewat sederhana! _I hate it!_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah yang selalu datar itu, genangan air mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya, menatapku dengan memohon, "Na...Naru..to..., aku...tidak...bisa..," ujarnya terputus-putus dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku segera melepas kemejanya kasar. Benar-benar memuakkan!

"Baiklah, jika yang kau takutkan adalah si bosmu itu mengetahui penyamaranku. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti dari perusahaan itu setelah dana yang disimpan Naruko ada di tanganku?!" tawarku masih dengn nada tinggi. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosiku sekarang.

Tubuh Gaara masih gemetar dan ia menggeleng lagi, _what?!_ "Tidak...semudah itu, Naruto. Dia bisa menuntutmu dengan berat jika sampai ia tau kalau kau pernah menyamar menjadi Naruko untuk mengambil uang yang Naruko simpan dia pihak mereka."

"Akh! Diam! Aku punya rencana sendiri untuk mengakhiri penyamaran ini! Kau tidak perlu pusing dengan itu, akan kuurus mahluk-mahluk brengsek itu dengan caraku!" bentakku langsung tanpa pikir panjang. Aku bahkan tidak atau rencana apa yang aku bicarakan.

Gaara menatapku penuh tanda tanya, seolah hendak menerawang apa rencanaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya karena suasana hati kami yang sedang emosional, Gaara jadi tidak bisa 'menelanjangiku' seperti biasa.

"Hm...aku...mengerti," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus janji berhenti dari tempat itu setelah semuanya selesai!" seruku lagi.

Gaara agak ragu untuk berkata 'iya'. Tapi ia mengangguk, "Hm..,"

"Dan lagi...," kataku menggantung sampai Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku, tanda ia mendengarkan, "...Jangan pernah mengorbankan dirimu lagi untukku. Aku ingin kau punya kehidupan sendiri, Gaara. Ciptakan hidup untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk kepentinganku. Setiap orang punya hak untuk memilih takdir hidupnya sendiri. Tidak ada manusia yang berhak untuk dijadikan alat untuk orang lain. Kita bukan benda mati, Gaara, kita punya hati...dan hati inilah yang membuat kita bisa bertemu dengan pasangan hidup kita dan menjalani nasib bersama. Bersama-sama Gaara...tidak ada yang menjadi alat..," kataku yang disambut antusias oleh Gaara.

"Naruto...jika aku punya pasangan hidup, aku ingin orang itu adalah kau..."

HEKKKHH?!

"Ga-Ga-Gaara...bu-bukan itu maksudku...pasangan hidup itu maksudku adalah, orang yang bisa menjadi temanmu dalam menciptakan keluarga baru milikmu sendiri...wanita Gaara..wanita...," Haduuhhh..

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya sambil bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas ranjang dekat kakiku membuatku terkejut karena saat ia bangkit wajah kami sangat dekat sampai sempat sedetik aku berpikir kami nyaris berbenturan kepala.

Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat Gaara mengecup bibirku singkat dan lalu menatapku yang syok, "Wanita atau pun Pria, itu tidak ada bedanya. Kasih sayang itu buta, Naruto, kau tidak akan pernah tau siapa 'teman' yang akan menjadi pengisi hidupmu hingga kau mati. Lagian 'teman' bukan berarti istri 'kan?" ujarnya lalu bergegas pergi.

Eh?

"Aku harus mengambil uangmu di perusahaan asuransi. Aku harap kau bersiap-siap, kemungkinan besar akan ada polisi yang ikut mengantarku kemari sebagai keamanan." Kata Gaara dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Hanya anggukan pelan saja yang bisa aku berikan sebagai pengantar kepergiannya.

Saat Gaara menuruni tangga terdengar ada orang lain yang juga menaiki tangga dan lalu mulai terdengar suara-suara bentakan dan amarah yang mengiringi kedua pasangan langkah kaki itu ke lantai atas.

Sesaat sebelum kedua orang yang sepertinya adalah Gaara yang tengan memarahi seseorang sampai ke pintu kamarku yang masih terbuka, suara bariton pun menyela protes Gaara.

"Kau mau kemana?! Hey! Kau mau apa?! Kau tidak boleh masuk! Keluar kau, Uchiha! Brengsek! Uchiha keluar! Jangan mendekati Naruto!" teriak Gaara menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku yang berhasil Sasuke tutup dari dalam sesaat sebelum Gaara berhasil menyusulnya.

Dikuncinya pintu kayu tebal itu lalu berbalik menatapku, mengacuhkan gedoran keras dari pintu di belakangnya dan cacian serta makian Gaara yang murka di luar sana.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanyaku ketus.

Sasuke melangkah maju perlahan sambil melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya, "Ini sudah tiga hari, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Huff...yosh, nyempatin waktu bolos untuk ngetik nih chap...Review please?**

**; )**

**Balasan review kemaren:**

**Miao-chan2: **Ahh...maaf yah miao-chan. Iya nih, ada NejiGaa...tapi cuma satu ini doang kok, ku cuma mau ngenalin betapa menderitanya Gaara, ntu doang kok. Nggk bakalan jadian mereka. Gomen neh^^"

**Faicentt: **ahahaha, gomen-gomen, ngelindur saya ngetiknya...

**Dexter: **Gyaa tak kirain kamu ngilang kemnaaa gitu nggk muncul2 batang idungnya (lah? Emang bisa liat? Eheh)

**Desroschan: **yaialah nggk suka, wong terpaksa kok.

**Misa07: **Ahaaii'

**Shin ru harashi: **ama yg lain juga...mungkin ==a

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **ahai, nih! Pinjem kameraku tapi jangan dipencet ya, kameraku tuh cara makenya dibanting (?) *abaikan

**Rosa Damascena: **cup cup cup...jgn ngambek lagi, nih dah di updet cepet, hehe

**Niel's ELF: **wah..maaf soal nggk apdetnya berhari-hari...cibuukk...neh, kuharap lemonannya g detail. Moga..

**Louisia vi Duivel: **Ahaha...masih rahasia perusahaan

**Ryuuki Ukara: **ahehehe, live action!

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **eh, Naruto SD itu bukannya cuma chibi-chibi gitu ya? Judul episod yg ada sasunarunya yg mana? Hehehe. Ah, Gunchan, ku g nemu akun fb kmu. Nama Akunku "Aynoouniyemoouues Katie" ^^-

**DL akevi: **Apaan? ==a

**Ukkychan: **aku jg ngiri.. (loh?)

**Sheren: **ahaha, Sasu teme dendam tuh ama Gaara, makanya mau Naruto liat kejelekannya Gaara.

**Sora asagi****: **Heheheh, Gaara aneh sih. Tapi udah agak jelas 'kan isi kepalanya si pasir di chap ini? Moga..

**is0live89****: **Ahai, pengen yahhh..

**namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi****: **udah kejawab tuh, apa mereka akan melakukan 'itu' ahaha

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** : **yah begitulah...belom saatnya pengganggu dulu, kunyelesaiin masalah satu-satu dulu ya.

**Uchy-san****: **woooh, nanti aku coba searching deh!

**Schein Mond****: **chap ini udah panjang belom? ==a

**MoodMaker****: **makanya pake smartfren anti lelet #getplaked. Apaan promosi!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Different setting. Miss typo. BL.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author Note: Hola minna! *cuma mau bilang ntu doang***

**#BITE: Chapter Ten#**

Dikuncinya pintu kayu tebal itu lalu berbalik menatapku, mengacuhkan gedoran keras dari pintu di belakangnya dan cacian serta makian Gaara yang murka di luar sana.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanyaku ketus.

Sasuke melangkah maju perlahan sambil melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya, "Ini sudah tiga hari, Naruto."

Aku mengeryit tanda mengerti sekaligus tak senang, "Kau bilang kau bisa tahan lebih dari tiga hari jika aku sedang sakit." Sahutku. Apalagi ini semua gara-gara kau!

"Aku tau," katanya lalu bergerak mendekati ranjang tempatku berbaring, "Karena itu aku akan mengurus ini dulu." Sambungnya kemudian dan langsung menarik kain tebal yang menyelimutiku dan lalu membuka kancing celana panjang milikku serta menurunkan resletingnya kemudian menariknya lepas dalam satu kali tarikan.

"HEEEEEKKKKKHHH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEMEEEEE?!" teriakku histeris spontan menutupi _forbiden spot_-ku dengan kedua tangan.

Tangan kokoh milik Sasuke pun mulai bergerak mendekat ke pinggulku namun segera saja telapak tanganku melayang ke wajah stoic miliknya itu lalu mendorongnya penuh kejengkelan. "K-Kau pikir apa yang mau kau lakukan, ugh, _teme _berengsek...jangan berani-berani...," ujarku geram sambil terus mendorong wajah itu agar tangan Sasuke berada di luar jangkauannya untuk menyentuhku.

Dalam beberapa detik kami saling bersiteru –aku menahan (mendorong) wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke terus saja menjulurkan tangannya yang kugenggam erat dengan tanganku yang satunya agar tidak bisa menyentuhku– tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, hanya suara geraman jengkel tidak jelas keluar dari kerongkongan kami masing-masing.

Akhirnya Sasuke menarik diri. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali!" serunya dengan dahi yang berkedut.

"Kau sendiri apa?! Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya!" balasku tak kalah berkedut dahi dari Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membantumu, bodoh."

"Hah? Kau mau membantuku untuk apa dengan menanggalkan celanaku hah?! Pantat ayam mesum!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memijit kening dengan protesku itu lalu mendengus jengkel, "Dengar, aku ingin menolongmu." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk tubuhku –pinggulku tepatnya.

"Ha? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku dengan wajah tidak percaya. Apa dia punya obat aneh lagi? – seperti minuman penambah darah waktu itu? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan menanggalkan celanaku?

"Makanya jangan banyak protes." Sahut Sasuke lalu kembali melangkah mendekat dan kemudian duduk di atas ranjang tepat di samping tubuhku.

Kemeja yang kugunakan cukup panjang jadi aku bisa menutupi wilayah selangkanganku –yang aku tidak ingin Sasuke lihat– dengan ujung kain bawahnya.

Sasuke lalu menggenggam pahaku sambil memasang wajah datar. Sementara wajahku sendiri sudah mulai merona karena disentuh seperti itu.

"J-Jangan macam-macam...aku tidak akan memaafkanmu...," ujarku gugup saat Sasuke mulai meraba wilayah dari perpotongan paha dan tulang pinggulku, membuatku harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh dan juga teriakan.

Saat Sasuke merasa menemukan tempat yang tepat di pahaku ia lalu menggenggamnya kuat seolah siap untuk menggerakkan bagian itu. "Ini akan sedikit sakit," ujarnya sambil menatapku lirih dan setelah itu ia pun langsung menggerakkan tulang pahaku sampai terdengar suara tulang yang digeser dari tendonnya ke posisi yang benar.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" teriakan yang melengking hebat keluar dari tenggorokanku. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming untuk menutup lubang telinganya meski pun aku berteriak kencang di dekatnya, tapi aku sangat yakin suaraku bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam hutan. Dan pastinya juga oleh pria yang berada di luar pintu kamar ini.

"NARUTO?! NARUTOOO?! UCHIHA SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?! BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK! NARUTOO!" suara gedoran di pintu kamarku sudah tidak terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang mengetuk menggunakan kepalan tangannya, tapi juga kini dengan kaki, bahu serta sikut dan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat pintu itu bisa didobrak.

"Hahh...hahh...hahhh...ugh," nafasku terengah-engah setengah mati. Yang tadi itu, _hell_! Sakit sekali! Aku berani taruhan kalau itu adalah rasa tersakit yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatapku yang masih dalam posisi tidur terlentang dengan kepala yang sedikit medongkak di atas bantal sandaranku, mengambil nafas terbaik yang aku bisa.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Aku meraba-raba perpotongan pahaku –wilayah yang seharusnya nyeri tiap kali aku menyentuhnya. "Rasa sakitnya...hilang...," ujarku pelan nyaris kegirangan. "B-Bagaimana bisa...?" tanyaku pada sosok yang masih berdiri di dekatku itu.

"Memang seharusnya di geser kembali ke tempatnya. Aku minta maaf soal itu...," kata Sasuke memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku tidak sempat memperbaikinya kemarin, sudah keburu pagi. Aku cukup salut dengan dokter berambut panjang itu karena berhasil membuatmu bisa berjalan, tapi tetap saja ia hanya memberi obat anti sakit tanpa mengobati masalah yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku janji lain kali akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Ah, iya...kau harus..HEEKH? LAIN KALI?! LAIN KALI APANYA?! Jangan pikir aku mau...," protesku yang segera disambut sergapan Sasuke.

Pria berambut kelam ini langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas tubuhku, memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ia menghirup aroma tubuhku dalam-dalam di sana. Membuatku geli. "S-Sialan..._teme_..apa yang, NGH!" Lidahnya mulai menjilati leherku hingga ke belakang telinga dan membuat darahku segera berdesir hangat.

Sepasang taring –dengan tanpa persetujuanku– segera ditancapkan di sana perlahan. Tertanam sedikit demi sedikit seolah ingin aku menderita lebih lama dengan penetrasi menyakitkan itu, "Guh, Sa-Sasu..ke..apa yang, AKH!" gigi taring itu pun segera ditancapkan keras dengan seenaknya. Membuatku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Sakit...nyeri...dan sangat menusuk, seperti rasa pegal hebat menyerang bahumu dan lalu dihujani dengan ratusan jarum yang membuat luka berdarah di sana yang lalu ditaburi garam, perih...sangat sakit, lebih dan lebih menyakitkan lagi saat mulut itu menghisap semua cairan merah yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lubang kecil yang ia buat di sana. Tenggorokanku sampai terasa serak hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan jeritan yang biasanya sangat mudah aku lakukan. Hanya suara berat dan gumaman yang tidak jelas yang mampu aku hasilkan selama kegiatan ini berlangsung. Seluruh energiku seolah ikut disedot tiap Sasuke melakukan hisapan kuat dengan mulutnya.

'Acara' ini pun akhirnya selesai. Lebih cepat dari biasanya, baguslah. Sasuke bangkit lalu menatapku dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepalaku sebagai penompang berat tubuhnya. Sempat aku berpikir setelah aku membongkar identitasku, aku tidak akan perlu lagi melakukan ini –menjadi 'makanannya'–, memang aku sendiri yang memberi tawaran, tapi aku 'kan mengatakan itu sebagai Naruko. Entahlah, aku rasa 'hal' ini akan terus berlanjut sampai aku pergi dari rumah ini, sampai aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan pihak asuransi. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke kota, mengajak Gaara pulang dan hidup sebagai orang biasa lagi. Yah, mungkin aku akan butuh pekerjaan untuk menghidupiku, tapi aku rasa jumlah uang yang akan kuambil dari perusahaan asuransi akan cukup untuk membiayai hidupku dan keluargaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama, jadi aku mungkin tidak perlu terlalu ambil pusing soal cari kerja itu, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti Gaara, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi pada sahabatku itu.

Sasuke mendekat, turun, dan menciumku.

Mataku membelalak karena disadarkan dari lamuananku dengan cara itu.

Segera saja aku berontak dengan mendorong badannya dengan kedua tanganku, tapi Sasuke langsung menahan keduanya dengan menahannya di samping tubuhku.

Ia terus saja menempelkan bibir kami, sesekali memanggutnya dan beberapa kali menjilati belahan bibirku. "Unghh...mm..," tidak akan kubiarkan masuk!

"NARUTOOO! NARUTO!" teriak Gaara dari luar. Dia tidak henti-hentinya teriak di luar sana, bahkan suara teriakannya semakin melengking sejak ia mendengar teriakanku tadi. Aku sampai mendengar ia sesekali terbatuk dan suaranya menjadi serak karena terus teriak.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat merasa terganggu dengan interupsi Gaara di luar sana. Tapi ia berusaha mengacuhkannya sekali lagi dan kembali menciumiku, tapi sebelum ia melakukan itu aku segera menepis, "G-Gaara bisa mendobrak pintu, Sasuke." Kataku dengan nada yang menyakinkan. "Tubuhnya memang ringkih, tapi jangan remehkan otaknya, ia bisa membuat pintu itu terdobrak dengan cara lain," sambungku lagi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan yakin. Aku bohong sebenarnya...

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke menatapku kurang yakin. Tapi akhirnya ia pun menyingkir dari atas tubuhku dan lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar yang tadi dikuncinya.

Adegan selanjutnya sangat mudah ditebak.

Gaara masuk dengan punggung berlatar belakang kobaran api, melabrak Sasuke segera dan memberinya semburan makian mentah-mentah dan hanya dibalas dengan cuek oleh si pantat ayam. Aku seribu persen yakin cercahan yang kurang begitu enak di dengar yang keluar dari mulut Gaara bisa berlangsung berjam-jam jika saja aku tidak segera menginterupsinya –apa lagi saat Gaara mendapati kondisiku (hanya memakai kemeja tanpa celana) dan Sasuke (yang kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas dua buah) – maka amarah si rambut merah pun semakin menjadi-jadi, berkoar-koar murka sudah seperti monster yang ngamuk.

Satu malam berakhir hanya dengan itu.

**0l=======* Choose me *=======l0**

"Hoammmhh!"

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Gaara, hingga si rambut merah itu nekat tidak pulang sebelum matahari terbit. Dan Sasuke juga ngotot untuk tidak turun sebelum Gaara keluar dari rumah ini. Ahhh...! Mereka berdua itu..benar-benar masalah!

Siang ini aku terpaksa membuat makanan sendiri. Begitu malas keluar rumah –karena jika aku keluar itu artinya aku harus memasang gaun renda-renda itu–, jadi aku pun memasak sendiri. Hanya sayuran...dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

Gamabunta, katak jelek peliharaan Naruko, muncul dari tong sampah. Dia pasti mencari sisa-sisa makanan yang sepertinya hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Kulemparkan potongan sayur selada ke arahnya dan segera di tolaknya dengan melompat di atas daun hijau segar itu. "Cih! Dasar pilih-pilih! Aku juga menderita tau, makan sayur doang! Terima saja nasibmu, katak jelek!" cercahanku yang hanya dibalas dengan suara "Froog~" keras yang tidak aku mengerti artinya.

Selesai memakan sayur-sayuran yang kuberi sedikit bumbu aku pun akhirnya menggerutu juga, "Aku tidak bernasib lebih baik dari seekor kambing. Makan daun hijau begini...hoekk, tidak enak!" ujarku sambil melempar garpu ke atas mangkuk berisi sayuran.

Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan gaun untuk mencari makanan layak untuk manusia di desa.

Secepat kilat aku segera menyambar satu baju sederhana dan menata wigku sebagus mungkin lalu segera membuka pintu.

"HYAAHH!" seruku kaget saat sesosok berambut merah segera menyodorkan sebuah kotak coklat yang dibungkus plastik tepat di depan hidungku. Apa itu? Bom?

"Makan siang." Sahut si 'penodong' datar, tidak merespon teriakanku seolah sudah biasa dengan itu.

"G-Gaara..kau, bisakah kau menyodorkan sesuatu dengan lebih sopan?" sahutku dengan muka kecut.

"Kau ini mudah sekali kaget, Naruto. Belakangan ini...,"

"Ah, iya..terlalu banyak hal yangmengejutkan terjadi belakang ini soalnya...," kataku. Adegan _hot_ yang kau lakukan dengan dokter itu juga salah satunya.

Gaara tidak mengubris dan langsung nyelonong masuk sambil menanggalkan rompinya dan lalu menyampirkannya ke sofa. Duduk di sana dan menatap ke arahku. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo kemari, kita makan sama-sama. Aku juga belum makan dari tadi pagi." Panggilnya.

Aku pun segera meringsut ke sofa yang ada di hadapan Gaara dan langsung membuka kotak yang Gaara berikan padaku tadi.

Saat kotak coklat itu terbuka aroma bumbu menguar kuat meninju indra penciumanku. "WUAAHHH! Daging panggang!" seruku kegirangan. "Aku ambilkan tempat dulu, ya!" kataku kemudian dan segera ngacir ke dapur. Menyambar pisau dan sepasang piring secepat kilat dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Menata piring itu di sana, tak lupa menyodorkan satu piring, pisau dan juga garpu bagian Gaara.

"Kau yang terbaik Gaara!" seruku dan langsung memotong daging panggang yang masih hangat itu kemudian memindahkan potongannya ke piring milikku. Gaara pun segera menyusul melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nyem..nyem..kau buga bagu bagung sigang igi?" (baca: kau juga baru bangun siang ini?) tanyaku sambil mengunyah rakus potongan besar dari daging panggang bagianku pada Gaara yang tengah memotong kecil-kecil daging bangiannya dan mengunyahnya dengan lebih sopan.

"Hm, iya." Jawabnya mengerti betul dengan gumaman tidak jelasku.

Aku menelan semua kunyahanku sembelum kembali berkata, "Kau keras kepala sekali, sih." Sampai memilih pulang setelah mentari terbit.

"Aku sangat kesal padanya."

"Dia menolongku, Gaara."

"Tapi dia juga yang melukaimu. Kau tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai utang budi hanya karena ia memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri." Tepis Gaara.

Aku hanya bisa manyun. Aku mau bilang apa? Kalau aku terus-terusan membela Sasuke, kesannya jadi gimanaa gitu. Idih!

Setelah kami membereskan bersama daging empuk yang–sedikit– sisanya kami berikan pada Gamabunta, aku dan Gaara pun memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pekarangan rumah. Suhunya begitu sejuk meski aku yakin matahari sudah menggunakan tenaga penuhnya untuk membuat bumi seterik mungkin siang ini.

Baru saja aku akan memulai percakapan ringan dengan sahabatku itu saat tiba-tiba seseorang yang terlihat terburu-buru, panik, kesal, benci, dan tidak sabaran datang menghampiri kami dan segera berteriak. "DIMANA SASUKE?!"

EHH?

"Aku bilang dimana Sasuke?!" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan wajah penuh peluh, membuat riasan wajahnya agak sedikit luntur oleh keringat. Padahal wajahnya sudah cantik, kenapa musti di rias lagi?

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku bertanya padamu!" serunya lagi-lagi dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Eh, a-aku? Aku maksudmu?" kenapa dia bertanya tentang Sasuke? Dia ini...siapa?

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" bentaknya lagi dan kali ini segera dilerai oleh Gaara. Gaara menjadikan tanganya sebagai pembatas di antara kami.

"Maaf, nona. Anda ini siapa? Dan apa yang Anda bicarakan? Kami tidak mengerti. Tolong...bisakah Anda sedikit bersikap sopan pada orang lain?" ujar Gaara memberi _death glare_ yang tersembunyi di balik kulit wajah _innocent_-nya itu.

"Aku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke. Katakan di mana dia sekarang!"

"A-Aku...," ujarku tergagap. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Dia ini mau apa mencari Sasuke...

"Kumohon...," gumam gadis cantik berambut _pink_ panjang yang ia urai ke belakang punggungnya ini. Gaun merahnya begitu indah, sempat aku berpikir kalau dia ini pemain opera – dari mendengar nada tinggi suaranya juga–. "Aku...hiks, aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekarang...,"

"Kenapa Nona berpikir Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Gaara tanpa sedikit pun menyiratkan kalau Sasuke memang ada di sini.

Gadis bernama Sakura di hadapanku ini langsung berbalik bengis, "Jangan berbohong, aku dengar dari warga desa kalau gadis berambut pirang ini selalu berada di dekat Sasuke, aku yakin, dia pasti tinggal di sini. Kau pasti menyembunyikannya!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu... dia ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali sikapnya ini!

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau mencari-carinya?!" balasku sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi terus-terusan dikatai, tuli, bodoh, pembohong! Enak saja mulutnya itu!

Gaara sampai berdelik ke arahku. Okeh, jangan salah paham Gaara, aku bukannya lagi membela Sasuke atau terlihat tidak ingin ada yang mendekati Sasuke. Aku hanya...benci terus-terusan dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Sakura kembali ke mode sedih –dia ini benar-benar pemain opera ya? Mudah sekali ia mengubah-ubah emosinya–.

"Aku...," ujarnya lirih, terdengar begitu berat untuk melanjut kalimatnya. Di pegangnya perutnya yang datar dengan kedua tangannya lalu menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah dan mata penuh air mata. "Aku hamil... Aku hamil anak Sasuke..."

.

Syok.

Lidahku keluh dan mataku membulat sempurna mendengar penuturannya. Bisa kurasakan kakiku membatu seolah tertanam ke dasar tanah hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatku.

Gadis di hadapaku ini...mengandung anak Sasuke? Apa tidak salah? Dia...

"Naruto, masuklah ke dalam, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Nona ini." Sahut Gaara yang tidak begitu terdengar jelas ditelingaku, aku begitu terhenyak dengan pernyataan gadis merah muda ini. Aku hanya bisa mendengar kata "masuk" dari keseluruhan kalimat yang Gaara katakan padaku. Tapi aku mengerti, kakiku segera bergerak dengan sendirinya membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam naungan bangunan berlantai dua yang sejuk ini aku mulai bisa menyegarkan kembali kesadaranku. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti alasan kenapa Gaara menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku harus menemui Sasuke!

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan papan kayu –yang menjadi pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah– yang kubanting agak keras membuat rumah ini menjadi begitu gaduh tapi hanya sebatas di dalam rumah. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan seseorang di bawah sana bahkan sebelum aku menemuinya di dalam jeruji tempat ia sedang berbaring.

"Duduk, Naruto. Tempatmu berdiri membuatmu terlalu silau untuk mataku." Sahut suara bariton yang ada di hadapanku ini saat kini aku berdiri di tempat di mana sinar matahari yang masuk dari ventlasi satu-satunya di ruangan gelap ini jatuh tepat di wajahku.

Tapi aku tidak menuruti tawaran Sasuke untuk duduk di dekatnya, melainkan melangkah mundur menjauh –hanya untuk sekedar agar sinar matahari itu tidak menerangiku lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat menyadari kalau aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak begitu baik saat ini.

"Seorang gadis diluar sana...sedang mencarimu." Jawabku ketus.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Hn."

"Apa 'Hn'? Aku pernah mendengar kau menyebut namanya di kedai desa waktu itu. Kau bilang pada bibi pelayan itu kalau kau sibuk menjadi pengacara Nona Haruno. Tapi selanjutnya kau bilang padaku kalau itu bohong. Lalu siapa gadis rambut permen bernama Haruno di luar sana itu?" tanyaku tegas.

Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum geli, "Apa ini? Apa sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau cemburu?"

EHK? "Aku tidak! Tapi kau berbohong padaku! Sakura bilang kalau kau...kalau dia...,"

Sasuke menatapku lurus, menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang terasa begitu susah untuk aku utarakan...berat.

"Dia bilang kalau dia sedang hamil. Dia mengadung anakmu." Kataku akhirnya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke tidak begitu merespon seolah ia tidak mendengar kalimat yang barusan aku katakan. Kutatap mata kelam miliknya itu dan terkejut melihat bagaimana sorot mata itu menatapku tajam seolah berkata 'Kau yakin dengan berkata seperti itu?'

"Kau sungguh-sungguh percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan? Apa aku nampak seperti orang yang seperti itu, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengurangi ke intensisan tatapan tajamnya, membuatku segera kikuk dan gugup.

"Err...kau..kau ini mesum, jadi...," kataku bergumam tidak jelas sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Sasuke segera menggenggam tanganku dan membiarkan sebagian kulit tangannya terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Kulitnya segera berasap seperti besi yang ditetesi asam sulfat pekat. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming dan terus menatapku tajam, "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, Naruto?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku tau dia homo tapi tetap saja, sifat mesumnya yang nggak ketulungan itu mau tidak mau membuatku mikir apa dia itu bisa melakukan hal 'itu' dengan siapa saja kapan pun ia mau atau tidak. Jangan salahkan aku! Kau itu mesum_ teme_! Jadi bisa saja 'kan!

"AH!" aku memekik saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku ke arahnya, membuatku jatuh setengah terbaring di sampingnya –persis dengan posisi saat pertama kali dia akan 'memakanku'. Menyadari posisi yang tidak begitu aman itu aku segera memberontak dan mengambil posisi duduk yang benar di atas tumpukan jerami itu sementara Sasuke –karena tadi sempat kudorong– melangkah mundur dan berdiri di depanku.

Kami saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum Sasuke melangkah mendekat, jongkok di depanku yang masih duduk di atas tumpukan jerami. Lagi-lagi iris _onyx_ itu menatapku serius.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura di sebuah bar minuman dan lalu berbincang sebentar saat aku ke kota. Hanya itu, tidak lebih." Ujar Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat kejujuran di matanya. Lagian dia itu 'kan gay, jadi sangat kecil kemungkinan kalau dia akan tidur dengan seorang wanita, bagaimana pun cantiknya dia.

"Bisa saja kau mabuk dan...," kataku.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir akan membiarkan diriku mabuk? Apa jadinya jika aku mabuk lalu terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan jendela besar terbuka lebar dan mengundang semua sinar matahari masuk untuk membakarku hidup-hidup? Aku tidak seceroboh itu, Naruto. Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun untuk tidak pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam lubang kekonyolan seperti itu." jelas Sasuke.

"Err...," um, apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Mungkin aku bisa bilang pada Sakura kalau Sasuke...eh? Tunggu dulu.., "Apa Sakura tau kau ini...vampire?" tanyaku mawas diri.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

Begitu, ya...

Melihatku yang terdiam dan sibuk memikirkan kalimat apa lagi yang harus kukatakan Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Eh!" pekikku segera menutupi mulutku saat Sasuke mundur dan memberiku senyuman.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu. Tidak semudah itu aku berpaling pada wanita seperti Haruno itu." sahut Sasuke lalu mulai mengusap betisku ke atas hingga ke paha. Membuat gaun yang kugunakan juga ikut tertarik ke atas.

Diselipkannya kedua tangannya itu ke dalam rok milikku dan menarik turun celana panjang yang kugunakan di baliknya dalam sekali tarikan.

"EHHH! Kau mau apa?!" seruku panik sambil mendorong bahunya dengan kedua tanganku.

Saat celana panjangku itu Sasuke biarkan tergeletak di atas lantai berjerami lima senti dari kakiku yang mengantung karena duduk di atas tumpukan jerami yang agak tinggi, si pantat ayam ini lalu menganggkat rokku dengan seenaknya dan secara refleks kusambut dengan menahan bagian yang bisa menutupi bagian selangkanganku agar tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi yang membahayakan –jongkok di depanku.

"Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Anggap saja ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menyakitimu kemarin lalu," ujar Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan penuh makna. _Glek!_

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan lagi-lagi menciumku. "Ngh...!" lengguhku saat ciuman Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi panggutan. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak? Tubuhku rasanya tidak punya niatan untuk menolak sentuhan ini.

Tangan Sasuke menarik daguku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Terasa geli saat Sasuke menjilati bibir dan wajahku, "Ngh...AH!" pekikku terkejut saat sebuah tangan besar menggenggam 'milikku' tiba-tiba. Sejak kapan dia berhasil menerobos?!

"Ah! Ahn...ah, Sasuke...hentikan! Ngh!" desahku terus-terusan saat dengan perlahan dan begitu sensual Sasuke memijat-mijat penisku naik turun, "Uh, Ngh...jangan..!" rasanya benar-benar memalukan! Sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang tengah 'menggangguku' itu Sasuke menggunakan kesempatannya untuk membuka lebar-lebar rok milikku dan lalu mendekatkankan wajahnya.

"AH! J-Jangan! Jangan, Sasuke! Itu cukup...NGH! kau tidak perlu sampai...aahhnn..ngh.."

Desahanku tak tertahankan saat kurasakan Sasuke menciumi dan menjilati penisku dengan erotis.

Dan kembali aku tercekat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memasukkan semua 'milikku' itu ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan begitu lembab. Menghisapnya dengan lembut sambil bergerak maju mundur menciptakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan menjalar ke seluruh engsel-engsel tubuhku, membuatku lemas seketika.

"Ahn...ngh, ah...nh...ah, ngh...," rasanya begitu hebat. Jadi seperti ini rasanya..._oral job _itu? Aku memang pernah melakukan mastrubasi tapi...bermain dengan tangan rasanya tidak senikmat ini.

"NH!" desahku sambil meremas rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dengan gemas. Melihat bagaimana kepalanya itu naik turun di selangkanganku membuat seluruh darah di tubuhku mengalir deras bak air terjun.

Ruangan ini agak gelap tapi aku bisa dengan jelas melihat dari jarak sedekat ini bagaimana penisku masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Dibasahi dan didalam sana.."NGH!" dihisap dan dimainkan dengan begitu vulgar oleh lidahnya. Ah! Bagaimana bisa lidahnya bermain seperti itu...

_**Normal POV:**_

Sementara itu Gaara akhirnya tidak berhasil menyakinkan Sakura untuk kembali. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha menyakinkan gadis itu untuk tidak menganggu Sasuke, meski pun dengan berat hati ia harus berkata kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Si kepala merah muda yang keras kepala itu pun bersikeras untuk menemui Sasuke. Meski Gaara sudah memperingatkannya, tapi Sakura tetap ingin menemui Sasuke dengan dalih untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Pria bertampang stoic dengan surai merah itu pun lalu mengantar Sakura ke ruang bawah tanah dan dengan tidak sabarannya si rambut _pink_ pun segera menuruni tangga tergesah-gesah dan bersiap meneriakkan nama Sasuke di tempat yang gelap itu sebelum suara-suara aneh tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"NGH! Cu-Cukup Sasuke! AH! Ah! Ngh! Cukup...aku mau...NGH!" dari dalam kegelapan, samar-samar iris hijau muda milik Sakura melihat gerakan mencurigakan yang dengan mudah ia simpulkan dan tau gerakan apa itu dari balik ruangan berjeruji di ujung ruangan sana.

Nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan samar-samar namun sangat jelas bagi imajinasinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas, Nona Sakura?" sahut Gaara dari atas.

Dengan wajah penuh air muka kecewa dan memerah kesal Sakura lalu segera beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sementara itu di bawah sana. Di balik ruang berjeruji tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tadi 'berkegiatan'.

"Hahh...hahh...hahhh...," Naruto kewalahan, tubuhnya yang penuh peluh namun masih dengan pakaian lengkap –minus celana panjangnya– terlentang di atas tumpukan jerami.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan miliknya, "Kau datang cepat sekali." Ujarnya sambil menatap mesum pada Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari oksigen.

Naruto mendelik, "TEME BRENGSEK! APA-APAAN KAU ITU!" teriaknya kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menikmatinya juga 'kan?" sahut Sasuke sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya, membuat Naruto kembali _blushing_ karena teringat bagaimana Sasuke menelan sperma yang ia keluarkan saat ia klimaks tadi.

"K-Kau...pantat ayam mesum! Si gadis kepala permen itu masih ada di atas dan kau seenaknya malah..., ugh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat, brengsek! Dasar _hentai_!" hardik Naruto lagi.

"Memang sudah ada yang lihat. Gadis bernama Haruno itu tadi datang diantar oleh si bocah merah itu kemari." Ujar Sasuke berekspresi seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Justru merasa kalau itu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia...

"AAAPPAAAHHHHHHH?!"

Setelah teriakan mengelegar itu, Naruto segera menyambar celana panjangnya dengan asal-asalan sambil memaki-maki Sasuke dengan kesal. Setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan si pantat ayam untuk naik ke atas dan segera menemui Gaara.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Gaara saat Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Jadi tadi dia benar-benar melihatnya?

"Gaara..kau, kenapa kau mebiarkan Sakura turun?" tanya Naruto berkerut dahi. Bukankah Gaara tidak suka dengan Sasuke? Seharusnya dia membiarkan Sakura menemui Sasuke bukannya..

"Aku tau kau pasti akhirnya menemui Sasuke, dan aku yakin setelah kau menjelaskan tentang kedatangan Sakura padanya dia pasti akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Sakura menyerah." Jelas Gaara, entah mengapa kedua orang ini memilik jalan pikiran yang hampir sama. Apa orang-orang jenius memang punya ikatan pikiran yang kuat?

"Tapi Sakura itu mengandung anaknya...,"

"Naruto, kau ini benar-benar naif." Potong Gaara sambil menatap Naruto lirih.

Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Kau seharusnya lebih tau, kalau Sasuke tidak akan tidur dengan wanita itu," okeh, Naruto tau kalau Sasuke memang gay, lalu? "Kau sendiri sudah dengar 'kan kalau sebelumnya dia membunuh semua wanita penghibur di desa ini dengan menghisap darahnya?" Naruto mengagguk, "Memangnya kau pikir alasan logis apa yang Sasuke punya dengan tidak membunuh si gadis berambut _pink_ itu setelah menidurinya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, berpikir,"Ah...aku tidak mengerti...jadi maksudnya?"

Gaara mendengus pasrah, "Dia berbohong, Naruto. Dia tidak hamil. Itu tipuan yang sangat kuno untuk mendapatkan seorang pria." Ujarnya

"Jadi dia tidak...? Tapi 'kan..." Naruto masih belum paham.

"Aku yakin si gadis bernama Haruno itu bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di suatu tempat dan lalu mungkin bercakap sebentar kemudian Haruno tergila-gila padanya hingga akhirnya memilih berpura-pura hamil untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Gaara sekali lagi membuat Naruto kembali takjub. Ahh...dunia orang-orang pintar memang tidak akan pernah bisa disentuh oleh Naruto. Kesimpulan sederhana begitu saja sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto pikirkan sebelumnya dan malah langsung menelan metah-mentah apa yang di katakan oleh gadis merah muda itu.

Untuk menjernihkan kepala atas insiden tadi, Gaara lalu mengajak Naruto untuk ke desa. Ada sebuah festival kecil-kecilan yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Dan itu segera membuat Naruto menarik dompet yang berisi uang seadanya miliknya untuk segera meluncur ke sana. Akan ada banyak hal menarik menurutnya, karena itu ia harus membawa semua persediaan uangnya. Toh sebentar lagi dana asuransi akan segera datang, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang.

Sesampai di sana terlihat satu desa telah diubah menjadi pasar. Kios-kios dan tenda-tenda berbagai macam bentuk bertengger di pinggir jalan. Semua orang begitu antusia bahkan Gaara sekalipun.

"Aku kesana, Naruto." Seru Gaara.

"Tu-Tunggu Gaa-chan! Kau mau kemana?! Ayo kita coba tenda ramalan di sana!"

"Heh? Aku tidak tau kalau kau percaya dengan hal-hal begituan, Naruto." Sahut Gaara menatap sahabatnya itu bingung. Tapi ia tidak ada waktu dengan yang begituan, ia ingin sekali membeli sebuah jam pasir dengan penyangga bewarna merah hitam di kios sana.

"Ehehe, iseng saja, ayolah! Kau sudah punya jam pasir Gaara, sebentar saja, sini!"

"Kau ke sana saja, aku akan ke kios itu sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

Naruto merunggut tidak senang tapi akhirnya setuju saja.

Gaara pun menghilang di dalam kerumunan dan Naruto segera melangkah mendekati nenek tua berjubah hitam di dalam tenda kecil yang juga bewarna hitam itu seorang diri. Agak menyeramkan tampang nenek tua ini, itulah mengapa Naruto bersikeras ingin Gaara menemaninya.

"Hoo...manis sekali...kemarilah, letakkan tanganmu di atas meja kecilku ini." Seru si nenek tua lirih.

Naruto pun segera meletakkan tangannya di sana dan si wanita tua segera menggumamkan sesuatu, "Berhati-hatilah dengan seseorang yang tengah dekat denganmu."

'Heh? Sasuke maksudnya?' pikir Naruto.

"Dia...berpotensi menghianatimu...,"

'Hoo...aku rasa yang ia maksud adalah Sakura...tapi 'kan Sakura bohong jadi...'

"Bukan...," kata nenek itu lirih, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. "Tapi oleh jenisnya sendiri...,"

'Hehhhkkk? Nenek ini tau kalau Sasuke gay?!' pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada banyak rahasia yang belum ia ceritakan padamu dan kemungkinan tidak akan pernah ia beritahukan...,"

"A-Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataanmu, nenek?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung. Nenek ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Apa semua peramal memang tampangnya berkeriput dan menyebalkan begini?

Wanita tua dibalik tundung hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya dan lalu tersenyum miris.

"Kau bisa 'mati'..."

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Huff, yosh! Udah, chap sepuluh tamat! *dibakar***

**Gila...capeeekkkkkknyaaaaa...nih fic dipaksain selesai ampe jam lima cubuh! Jadi kalau ceritanya ngawur, geje, dan banyak salah ngetik, yah...ampunilah saya. Kayaknya chap depan bakalan updet bulan depan deuwh! Pulsa modem abis! Warnet...em, mungkin bisa, tapi aku nyari waktu kosong dulu yah!**

**Sorry, balasan reviewnya digabung chap depan aja yah? **

**Capek saya...ehehe, nggk apa-apa yah? *puppy wolf eyes**

**Mind to review? Bujuk aku mengapdet fic ini dgn reviewan kalian..ehehe, ngancem niyeee...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Different setting. Miss typo. BL. Kutambahin satu deh "Abal" buat jaga-jaga.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author Note: Halo minna, maaf ya aku nggk bisa nepatin janjiku buat update bulan depan*plak* bukannya bagus?! Ahaha, enjoy it then^^ Eh, masih banyak yg bingung gimana manggil namaku? Sampe byk yg salah ketik ==. Just Call me "Anon" sajalah kalau begitu...dari pada tor tor..apaan noh? Kan mending non non... Ahahaha XD**

**BackgroundSong: "Maaau diiibaaawa ke mana...hubungan kiitaaahhhh..."*dibekep***

**#BITE: Chapter Eleven#**

'Sasuke berpotensi menghianatiku? Memangnya...hubungan kami ini apa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa menghianatiku kalau hubungan kami...tidak jelas?'

'Aku akan 'mati'... itu...'

"Huh? Eh, dia ini 'kan...," seru Gaara yang sudah kembali sambil mengendong jam pasir incarannya di lengan. Naruto segera berbalik agak terkejut. "Ah, aku ingat. Kau ini peramal yang waktu itu berkata padaku kalau aku akan pendapatkan harta karun saat aku baru saja memberikan boneka beruangku pada Naruto, iya 'kan?" sambung Gaara sambil menepuk kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang satunya –meniru gerakan yang biasa Naruto lakukan–, tetapi dengan wajah datar.

"EH?"

Bibir Gaara sedikit mengerucut, "Tapi itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan harta karun apapun sampai sekarang. Ini penipuan." Sahut Gaara nampak tidak senang di balik wajah _innocent-_nya itu.

"Ehehe, begitu, ya?" sahut Naruto tertawa nerves, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa legah bersemayam di dadanya. Peramal ini mungkin salah...

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya Gaara berbalik pada Naruto.

"Bu-Bukan hal penting. Aha-ha-haha...,"

**0l=======* Difficulity *=======l0**

Hari itu Gaara datang hanya sekedar untuk membelikan makanan untuk Naruto. Seolah bisa tau kalau Naruto akan bangun kesiangan dan pasti lebih memilih untuk memakan apapun di dalam rumah itu ketimbang harus menggunakan gaun lagi –setelah akhirnya bisa menggunakan kemeja dan celana– untuk keluar mencari makan. Gaara bahkan rela untuk tidur di dalam kereta yang tengah membawanya ke desa untuk mengganti tidurnya yang masih sangat kurang untuk bisa sampai ke tempat Naruto tepat waktu. Naruto tidak perlu tau tentang pengorbanannya itu, lebih baik ia tidak tau sebanyak apa ia berkorban selama ini untuk si pirang itu. Lebih baik tetap seperti ini...itu akan jauh lebih membuat Gaara tenang. Sahabatnya itu adalah satu-satunya aset yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup, tidak peduli betapa pun Naruto akan marah dengan sikapnya itu, ia akan tetap berkorban untuk Naruto...sekali pun suatu saat nanti, jika Naruto akan bahagia dengan orang yang paling Gaara benci sekali pun, ia akan rela. Rela jika itu benar-benar akan membuat Naruto jauh merasa lebih baik. Hal itu perlu dicamkan baik-baik...'Hanya jika Naruto merasa lebih baik dengan itu.'

"Haahh...Gaara itu, kenapa dia tidak sekalian datang malam saja, kalau harus kembali lagi tadi siang? Merepotkan sekali harus pulang balik dua kali antara kota dan desa ini." Gerutu Naruto sambil tidur telungkup di atas sofa panjang dengan bertumpu dagu, menatap bosan pada pintu ruang tamu yang ada di depannya, tempat Gaara menghilang pergi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jendela-jendela besar yang berjejer di kedua sisi pintu utama itu mulai terlihat bewarna jingga oleh pantulan sinar matahari yang tengah beranjak dari singgasananya menuju sisi lain dari bumi ini.

Kegelapan segera menyelimuti dan membuat Naruto semakin malas untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan memangnya? Tugas selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah tinggal menunggu Gaara untuk membawakan dana yang sudah diurusnya. Naruto sudah berdandan sebaik mungkin seperti yang Gaara pesan. Dan menunggu adalah hal termenyebalkan yang bisa Naruto pikirkan, keringat gerah karena baju besar yang ia gunakan membuat Naruto agak risih. Riasan yang Naruto gunakan seadanya pun jadi agak luntur dan Naruto begitu ogah-ogahan untuk membereskannya kembali.

"Bisakah kau nyalakan lampunya setelah langit gelap, _dobe_?"

Mendengar sahutan itu, dahi Naruto mengerut dan memilih tetap pada posisinya. "Sejak kapan kau suka terang, _teme_?" balasnya ketus.

"Hoo, jadi kau suka kegelapan sekarang? Menarik sekali." Sahut si rambut raven berusaha menggoda.

Naruto akhirnya memilih bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk yang benar. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi posisinya tadi 'agak' sedikit mengundang, apalagi bagi seseorang yang hobi 'main belakang' seperti si pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, duduk di saping Naruto dan membuat si pirang jadi agak kikuk, "Apa-apaan riasan aneh ini, lutur semua. Apa kau tidak mandi sore?" ujar Sasuke lalu mulai mengusap pipi dan kening Naruto lembut dengan jemari tangannya.

"A-Aku tau! Aku akan mencuci muka saja. La-Lagipula...mandi hanya akan membuatku kerepotan untuk menanggalkan dan memasang baju payung ini!" tepis Naruto segera bangkit dan merentangkan pakaiannya, menunjukkan pada Sasuke betapa merepotkannya kain besar yang menjadi roknya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menyipitkan mata, "Hm, aku bisa membantumu menanggalkan dan memasangkan kembali gaun itu jika memang itu masalahnya."

Naruto merunggut tidak senang.

"Naruto...," sahut Sasuke lirih kemudian, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu...,"

"He? Apa?" tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya, bersiap-siap kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal-hal yang bertujuan menggodanya lagi.

Tapi Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius dan lalu terlihat membuka bibirnya untuk bicara.

"Apa kau...mencintai Gaara, Naruto?"

Ada keheningan sesaat yang melingkupi kedua pria itu dalam keremangan cahaya yang tidak begitu memadai untuk menerangi semua bagian ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Naruto berdiri hening di tempatnya, sementara Sasuke duduk di atas sofa empuk tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya, seolah siap menangkap sekecil apapun gerakan yang akan Naruto buat yang akan membantunya membuat kesimpulan sendiri akan pertanyaannya.

Tapi Naruto tetap mematung, menatap lurus pada _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu?

Oke. Baiklah, Naruto memang tidak amnesia dan ingat betul kalau Sasuke pernah berkata kalau ia jatuh hati padanya –meski pun ia mengatakan itu ketika ia masih berpikir Naruto adalah Naruko– tapi Sasuke itu 'kan gay, jadi otomatis pernyataannya waktu itu secara tidak langsung sebenarnya ditujukan pada Naruto, bukan Naruko. 'Ahh...bagaimana ini?'

Apa dia bertanya seperti itu karena cemburu? Cemburu pada Gaara?

Tapi kalau ditanya apa Naruto cinta pada Gaara rasanya bingung juga. Ia menyukai Gaara, Gaara adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang paling mengerti Naruto selama ini selain Gaara. Apa itu artinya Naruto mencintai Gaara...begitu?

"Naruto?"

"A-Aku...Aku...," Naruto bingung, "Ke-Kenapa kau harus bertanya hal seperti itu, seh?" serunya kemudian, memasang wajah tidak senang. Kalau ditanya begitu dia 'kan juga bingung!

"Kenapa? Apa pertanyaan itu sebegitu sulitnya untuk kau jawab?" sahut Sasuke sinis. Kalau si Gaara itu hanya dianggap sebagai teman saja, Naruto pasti tidak akan susah menjawab pertanyaannya 'kan? Kecuali kalau dia memang...

Naruto tertegun, "Gaara itu sahabatku! Aku menyukainya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti seperti apa aku ini bahkan melebihi orang tuaku sendiri...bahkan lebih dari Naruko sendiri...," gumam Naruto terlihat berpikir. Dia benar-benar menganggap Gaara spesial untuknya...begitukah?

"La-Lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _teme_! Bukan urusanmu jika aku mencintai atau menyukai Gaara atau tidak!" bentak Naruto, tidak senang urusannya diganggu lebih dari ini. Tidak suka jika si pantat ayam ini membuatnya kebingungan. Dia masih ingin marah pada Sasuke yang selalu mengganggunya. Tidak peduli walaupun sekarang ia sudah tau kalau dirinya bukan Naruko, si vampire menyebalkan ini masih saja suka seenaknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar tubuh Naruto, mendorongnya dan membenturkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke tembok yang ada di belakang si pirang.

"UGH!" pekik Naruto saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok beton yang keras. Di bukanya mata biru miliknya perlahan untuk menatap _onyx_ yang tengah melemparkan _deathglare _mentah padanya itu.

Tubuhnya diangkat sedikit dari tanah oleh kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan pinggulnya hingga kedua kakinya menggantung di udara.

"Tu-Turunkan aku, _teme_!" gerutu Naruto sambil berusaha seberani mungkin untuk menatap langsung kedua iris mata Sasuke yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Apa mau kutunjukkan 'sekali lagi' alasan kenapa hal itu ada hubungannya denganku?" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto membelalak, apa yang ia bicarakan?

Sasuke mendekatkankan wajahnya dan langsung mencium kasar Naruto. Memanggut bibir si pemilik iris _shappire_ itu dengan paksa.

Naruto tidak punya cukup pilihan untuk melawan. Posisinya yang menggantung membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya dan hanya bisa melengguh tertahan dengan serangan Sasuke yang memabukkan itu.

Tiap kali Naruto menghirup nafas yang Sasuke hembuskan, ia semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak peduli Sasuke memanggutnya dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan, Naruto tetap merasa nikmat dengan sentuhan itu, betapa pun hal itu sangat bertentangan dengan harga dirinya. Membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto membuka mulutnya agar disambut oleh Sasuke. Tapi baru saja Sasuke akan mengeksplorasi salah satu bagian terfavoritnya itu ketukan pintu yang tepat berada di samping mereka segera menginterupsi dengan menyebalkannya.

Sasuke ingin sekali membawa Naruto pergi ke ruang bawah tanah saat itu juga atau mungkin ke kamar Naruto dan lalu menguncinya dari dalam untuk melanjutkan 'serangan'nya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa seenaknya merusak rencana si pirang ini untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pihak asuransi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menundanya dulu. Naruto pun ia turunkan dan segera menjauh.

Sebelum Naruto membuka pintu, ia sempat mengelap bibirnya yang basah terlebih dahulu dengan wajah memerah dan menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan Sasuke, '_Teme_ brengsek!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Sambil membenahi wignya, Naruto lalu menggenggam kenop bulat dari pintu depan yang akan dibukanya. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat apa Sasuke sebaiknya tetap di sini atau tidak saat ia menerima tamu dari pihak asuransi ini, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu, membuat Naruto pun segera menarik daun pintu rumahnya untuk menyambut tamu penentu dari berakhirnya perannya sebagai Naruko palsu itu, dan juga yang akan menentukan apa ia akan tetap berada di rumah ini atau tidak. Semuanya tergantung dari sejauh mana ia bisa berperan baik sebagai Naruko di hadapan tamunya kali ini.

"Selamat malam Namikaze Naruko san," sambut pria cantik berambut merah saat Naruto membuka pintu. Gaara hadir sebagai pihak asuransi yang mengantarkan uang kepada Naruto dan lalu pria di belakangnya itu... "Perkenalkan, ini tuan Chouji, beliau adalah inspektur yang bertugas menemaniku ke tempat ini dan juga yang menjagaku selama transaksi berlangsung." Sambung si rambut merah sopan, kembali bersikap layaknya sedang berhadapan dengan Naruko.

Pria bertubuh subur dengan gambar pusaran di kedua pipinya yang tembem itu memberikan senyuman ramah pada Naruto. Entah bagaimana cara polisi gendut ini melindungi Gaara jika sampai ada yang merampoknya dalam perjalan kemari. Apa dia bisa lari? Ataukah...dia seorang penembak jitu sebagai ganti ketidakmampuannya dalam berlari dengan perut tambun itu?

"Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya, Nona Namikaze." Sahut suara lain dari belakang si inspektur bertubuh gemuk di hadapan Naruto ini.

Seorang pria berseragam lainnya tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih kurus segera mengambil tempat untuk berdiri di samping inspektur Chouji sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Halo," sapanya kemudian.

Dahi Naruto berkerut memandangi pria berambut nanas di hadapannya itu. Dia belum pernah melihat orang itu, tapi sepertinya dia pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya dan itu bukan pertanda bagus untuk Naruto, apalagi orang ini sepertinya mengenal Naruko. Oh tidak!

"Ah, benarkan?" sahut Naruto berusaha menghidari kalimat dimana ia harus menyebut nama orang ini, yang jelas-jelas tidak ia tau sama sekali. Gawat, mana orang ini kelihatannya bukan orang bodoh seperti teman gendutnya itu lagi.

"Nara Shikamaru," ujar Gaara berusaha membantu Naruto secara samar.

"Tentu...Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, Gaara, silahkan masuk."

Gaara dan Shikamaru segera masuk berurutan, disusul Chouji yang menenteng dua koper besar di tangannya belakangan.

"Biar kubuatkan teh dulu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan beranjak ke dapur.

'Sungguh menyusahakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Si rambut nanas itu bisa saja mengenaliku sebagai bukan Naruko tapi...um, mungkin masih bisa aku atasi. Ahhh, jadi gugup begini...!'

Naruto menuangkan gula pada keempat gelas yang ada di depannya, mengaduknya, kemudian membawanya menggunakan nampan ke ruang tamu. Sempat ia melirik ke sudut dapur –tepatnya di lantai tempat pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah berada– sebelum ia meninggalkan dapur. Balok kayunya tertutup rapat. Sasuke diam di bawah sana, memasang alat pendengarnya sebaik mungkin pada situasi di atasnya. Berjaga-jaga jika ia harus ikut turun tangan untuk membantu Naruto jika si rambut merah tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Silahkan!" tawar Naruto setelah meletakkan semua gelas di atas meja lalu segera mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi.

Ketiga tamunya –Chouji, Shikamaru dan Gaara– duduk di satu sofa panjang sementara Naruto berada di seberang meja, duduk sendirian di sofa yang sama panjangnya dengan yang digunakan oleh ketiga tamunya itu. Membuat suasana terlihat sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Bak seorang yang hendak diintrogasi saja.

"Kau lebih kurus ya, nona Namikaze?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Naruto diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Memangnya berat badannya terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Naruko? Sama saja rasanya...orang ini terlalu mendetail. Membuat Naruto jengkel saja.

"Dan warna kulitmu itu...lebih tan dari sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah, perkerjaanmu adalah sebagai seorang guru yang mengajar di rumahmu sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kulitmu jadi lebih gelap begitu?" Sambung Shikamaru lagi.

'Apa-apaan sih orang menyebalkan ini? Ngajak berantem apa?!' pekik Naruto geram membatin.

Naruto mengelus punggung tangannya pelan, "Benarkan? Ah, aku belakangan ini sering makan siang di kedai desa dan ada festival baru-baru ini diadakan di sana, kau tau sendiri bagaimana jarak rumah ini dengan desa. Aku rasa karena itulah kulitku jadi...," ujar Naruto

"Sayang sekali, padahal sebagai wanita seharusnya hal itu tidak bisa dipandang sepele bukan? Apa Anda tidak punya payung untuk menghindari kulit Anda agar tidak terbakar sinar matahari?" tepis Shikamaru seenaknya.

Cukup sudah. Naruto yakin si rambut nanas menyebalkan ini pasti tidak dengan tanpa sengaja menciptakan percakapan menjebak seperti ini. Dia pasti sudah merencanakannya. Apa ini? Apa sekarang pihak asuransi mencurigai kalau dia adalah Naruko palsu? Bagaimana bisa?

Dia tidak boleh gagal di saat genting seperti ini. Inilah hari _final_ dimana pengorbanannya selama ini –menyamar menjadi wanita yang membuat serangkaian kejadian yang tidak pernah Naruto duga sebelumnya harus terjadi, seperti dimana ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, menahan diri agar tidak ketahuan olehnya yang akhirnya gagal dan berlanjut menjadi lebih rumit setelah 'malam itu', kemudian disusul dengan sebuah kenyataan mengerikan tentang sahabat terbaiknya, Gaara– semua itu...tidak akan Naruto biarkan sia-sia hanya karena penyamarannya harus ketahuan di saat-saat terakhir!

Akhirnya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Terlihat begitu kurang senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya menekuk kecil ke atas. Ia pun lalu mendongkakkan wajahnya sambil memasang mata berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi memelas yang sangat manis plus jari telunjuk yang ia sodorkan di belahan bibir ranumnya, begitu _moe_. Tampang yang author yakin akan membuat Sasuke menahan mimisannya jika ia sampai melihat ekspresi itu.

"Sh-Shikamaru-san, apa perubahan warna kulitku ini benar-benar begitu nampak jelas ya? Ra-Rasanya malu sekali...kalau sampai benar-benar terlihat ka-kalau kulitku menghitam karena terbakar metahari...," ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar, melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah yang dipeuhi semburat _pink_. (Pura-pura) Malu.

Gaara sendiri sampai tercekat meihat Naruto membuat ekspresi dan mimik wajah yang _super duper_ _girly_ begitu, hal yang Gaara yakin tidak akan pernah si pirang serampangan itu lakukan sekalipun ia harus menjual jiwanya pada dewa Jashin.

Sementara Chouji dan Shikamaru pun ikut terhenyak dari kursinya dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa mebuat 'nona' di hadapan mereka ini tersinggung lagi.

Dengan begitu transaksi pun berjalan dengan mulus.

**0l=======* Difficulity *=======l0**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Apa kau melihat tampang mereka Gaara?! Ahahahaha! Gila! Lucu sekali muka mereka itu!" tawa membahana keluar dari mulut si pirang yang tengah terjungkal geli di atas sofa sambil memegangi perutnya di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dan juga lega melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Si pirang ini tidak sadar apa kalau 'bentuknya' itu aneh sekali berguling-guling di atas sofa dengan gaun besar?...terlihat..egh, aneh? =='

"Yup! Urusan sudah selesai," seru Naruto akhirnya setelah puas tertawa sambil menepuk koper besar di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Naru, Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau direktur akan meminta Shikamaru untuk mengantarku. Dia itu salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang cukup jeli. Tapi kau tenang saja, dia atau pun orang-orang di pihak asuransi tidak ada yang mencurigaimu sebagai Naruko palsu sama sekali kok. Aku rasa mereka hanya...um...mungkin mencurigaiku dan Naruko bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan uang ini." Ujar Gaara, menatap Naruto datar.

"Hoo..begitu, ya? Padahal kalimat-kalimat yang ditujukannya itu benar-benar membuatku nyaris kelimpungan, tapi syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar!" sahut Naruto cengengesan. "Ah! Aku mau mandi sekarang, kau menginap malam ini 'kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto kemudian sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi juga? Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku kalau kau mau." Tawar Naruto.

"Aku sudah cukup mandi sebelum kemari."

"Heh? Kau 'kan baru saja meninggalkan desa ini tadi siang dan lalu pulang ke kota, setelah itu datang lagi ke desa ini malamnya, apa kau benar-benar punya waktu sebanyak itu sampai sempat mandi? Kerjaanmu di tempat asuransi sepertinya lowong sekali ya?" sahut Naruto manyun namun dibalas dengan kebisuan dari Gaara yang tidak begitu terlihat bagus di mata Naruto.

'Oh _crap_!' gerutu Naruto, dia lupa kalau di sana Gaara 'kan...

"Oh, be-begitu ya? Ya sudah aku ke atas dulu!" seru Naruto dan segera bergegas ke kamarnya.

Setelah urusan Naruto selesai dengan orang asuransi berengsek itu, Gaara juga akan terlepas dari masalahnya...itu pasti!

Kamar Naruto segera berantakan karena si pirang mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya untuk mencari kemeja dan celana panjang yang ia sembunyikan di bagian terdalam dari lemarinya –untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau pihak asuransi akan memeriksa kamarnya–, cerdas ya?

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, setelah menemukan sepasang celana dan kemeja yang ia lempar ke atas ranjang, Naruto pun segera menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat si pirang mendesah lega dengan aura sejuk yang langsung menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. 'Gila! Panas banget pake gaun!'

Dengan tak lupa mencomot sebuah handuk berukuran sedang di dekat lemari dan melempar wignya ke meja, Naruto yang bertelanjang ria segera melompat masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dan langsung mandi di bawah siraman titik air yang menyegarkan itu.

Suara gemericik air yang menerpa tubuh tannya membuat suasana yang sangat bagus untuk merenung, bahkan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sangat jarang melakukan sesuatu seperti 'berpikir serius' sekali pun.

Setelah ini...setelah ini apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Dana asuransi yang Naruko kumpulkan sekarang sudah ada di tangannya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengakhiri penyamarannya ini?

Dia tidak mungkin dengan entengnya kembali ke rumahnya yang ada di kota dan meninggalkan rumah Naruko ini kemudian menjalani hidup seperti biasa setelahnya bukan? Harus ada yang menjelaskan kemana hilangnya Naruko pada semua orang. Pada warga desa, pada kawan-kawan Naruko, pada anak didikannya, pada para tetangga dan yang paling utama pada pihak asuransi!

Apa mungkin sebaiknya Naruto memberitahukan saja pada semua orang kalau Naruko sudah meninggal karena penyakitnya? Tapi bagaimana kalau berita itu sampai ke telinga pihak asuransi dan mereka tau kalau Naruko telah meninggal jauh-jauh hari sebelum penarikan dana yang Naruto lakukan terjadi? Bisa dituntut satu keluarga nantinya Naruto...

'Aaaggghh! Rumit sekali! Kenapa sih masalah ini tidak bisa dibuat mudah saja seperti soal dua tambah dua sama dengan empat?!' Naruto ngedumel dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya yang sudah basah.

Dan lagi...dari semua masalah itu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto galau akut.

Ini soal Sasuke...

Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada pangeran es itu setelah semua ini selesai?

Meninggalkannya?

Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil bergerak turun untuk jongkok dengan memeluk kedua lututnya di lantai kamar mandi. Matanya menerawang dibalik rambut pirangnya yang terlihat lebih panjang karena basah oleh air dari shower yang terus menghujani tubuhnya.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau Sasuke saat ini 'bukanlah siapa-siapa' untuknya. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih betapa pun banyaknya hal yang terjadi diantara mereka –yang notabene rata-rata hanya dilakukan oleh sejoli yang saling mencintai seperti berpelukan, berciman dan...bercinta– tapi...Naruto juga tidak bisa bilang kalau hubungan mereka hanya biasa-biasa saja dan semua kejadian itu adalah kesalahpahaman yang bisa dijelaskan baik-baik setelah itu dilupakan karena memang sama sekali tidak layak.

Tubuhnya...entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu sulit untuk lepas dari segel bahwa dirinya sudah 'ditandai' oleh vampire berwajah tampan itu. Naruto tidak ingat kapan bibirnya yang tengah ia sentuh dibawah air pancuran saat ini merespon setiap ciuman yang Sasuke hujamkan di sana. Ia tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia begitu tertarik dan gugup tiap kali tubuhnya itu dekat dengan sosok yang sangat miskin bicara itu. Tidak ingat kapan ia bisa sampai segalau ini hanya karena memikirkan harus meninggalkan pria menyebalkan, mesum dan selalu menggodanya itu atau tidak! Padahal kalau memang ia membenci Sasuke, membenci semua hal yang ia lakukan pada dirinya, ia tidak akan sesulit ini memutuskan untuk membuang orang itu jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya!

"Ugh, sial..._teme_ brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku...gh,"

Sementara Naruto bergalau-galau ria di dalam kamar mandi yag bersuhu dingin di malam hari yang begitu sejuk ini, suhu di lantai satu justru memanas.

Hal yang si pirang lupa untuk khawatirkan jika meninggalkan Gaara, sahabatnya itu sendirian bersama Sasuke akhirnya terjadi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu bendera perang dingin yang terjadi antara kubu Sabaku no Gaara dengan kubu Uchiha Sasuke yang baru keluar dari 'sarangnya' berkibar dengan ganasnya.

Saling lempar tatapan sinis, hinaan-hinaan singkat yang menusuk dan juga senyuman sinis menyindir dari kedua manusia berbeda tujuan hidup itu berakhir dengan diseretnya Sasuke ke ruang penyimpanan arsip yang sempit oleh pria yang bertubuh lebih ramping darinya itu untuk melanjutkan perang dingin mereka di tempat yang tidak bisa langsung di lihat Naruto –subjek utama pertempuran sengit mereka yang lagi galau di kamar mandi– jika ia turun ke bawah.

Sasuke dibuat bersandar di rak lemari yang cukup tinggi dengan Gaara yang berada di depannya menatap dengan dingin.

Sasuke berdengus kecil melihat pria yang aura uke-nya lebih kental dari Naruto ini ternyata lebih agresif di banding musang kecilnya itu.

Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Uchiha Sasuke? Apa tujuanmu tetap berada di dekat Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan intonasi yang ditekan. "Kau bisa mendapatkan beribu-ribu wanita bahkan pria sekali pun di luar sana yang lebih dari Naruto dan lebih mudah kau kuasai, kenapa harus Naruto?" sambung si merah sekali lagi tanpa mengurangi tekanan intimidasi dalam nada bicaranya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis dan membuat Gaara semakin jengkel, ditariknya kerah baju si pantat ayam dengan kesal dan mendekatkan kedua wajah stoic mereka. Berniat menantang.

"Uchiha..," gumam Gaara, "Jika kau ingin tubuh, aku bisa berikan padamu...tapi sebagai gantinya, menjauhlah dari Naruto."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan sosok dihapannya ini. Bingung apa harus berpikir Naruto begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti ini atau justru menyusahkan.

Sasuke melirik Gaara dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut saat si rambut merah itu melepaskan genggamannya dari kemeja miliknya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke melihat dirinya. Berharap si pangeran es tertarik padanya dan menjauhi Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Andai saja masalahnya sesederhana itu," Sahutnya tenang.

Dahi Gaara berkerut. Ia ditolak?

Dan apapula maksudnya andai sesederhana itu?

Gaara menunduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan jauh lebih tajam, "Kau...kau tidak akan berkata kalau kau sekarag jatuh cinta pada Naruto, kan? _Bullshit_! Aku tidak akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu!"

Mendengar cercahan itu membuat Sasuke tersinggung. Cara Gaara menatapnya itu membuatnya muak. Sorot mata itu persis dengan sorot mata para pemburu vampire, mata yang tidak mengharapkan` keberadaannya, menganggapnya sebagai mahluk yang tidak layak mendapatkan apa yang bisa didapatkan manusia biasa. Apa itu? Tidak bolehkah ia jatuh cinta?

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sasuke.

Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Apa bedanya jika kau memilihku dibanding Naruto?" toh, dirinya juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Naruto jika memang si Uchiha ini suka pada pria cantik. Dan soal tubuh, Gaara cukup percaya diri –meski tidak bermaksud berbangga– jika ia jauh lebih 'ahli' dibanding Naruto.

Sasuke menggemerutukkan gigi lalu kembali ke mode tenang. Tidak ingin terlalu terbawa emosi menghadapi sahabat dari si pirang yang ia taksir itu.

_Onyx_ Sasuke kembali menelusuri tubuh Gaara sekali lagi.

"Bola mata seindah **langit biru**...," ujar Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ Gaara, "...lalu surai secerah **mentari**...," sambungnya sambil menatap rambut merah milik Gaara, "...dua hal di dunia ini yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lihat lagi seumur hidupku...ada pada diri Naruto dan sama sekali tidak ada pada dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah perasaanku padanya semudah itu,"

"K-Kau...!" gerutu Gaara geram dan segera menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke sekali lagi sembari mendorong tubuh jangkung itu ke rak lemari belakangnya dengan murka.

"Eh? Gaa-chan? Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang...," celetuk sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi kedua telinga milik dua pria yang sedang bersiteru di dalam ruang arsip –gelap-gelapan– dan saling menempelkan badan –menurut penglihatan si pemilik suara yang menegur tadi– itu.

Namikaze Naruto...spontan saat itu juga terpaku ditempatnya, membatu dan nampak terlihat efek animasi seperti sebuah kalimat bertuliskan 'berpotensi mengkhianatimu' berbentuk balok menjatuhi ubun-ubunnya dan retak begitu saja.

_Kretak _

**0l=======* Difficulity *=======l0**

Suasana hening.

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa bersama Gaara yang mengambil jarak setengah meter darinya meski berada di sofa yang sama sementara Sasuke berada di seberang meja.

Suasana hening.

Naruto yang malam itu menggunakan kemeja asal-asalan dan rambut yang terlihat masih sedikit basah dan sesekali meneteskan air bekas mandinya memasang wajah kecut dan bisu. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke sepertinya lagi kontes, berusaha memenangkan siapa yang wajahnya paling datar.

Suasana hening.

Naruto gerah, bagaimana pun ia sudah mandi dan membuatnya harus keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan gemetar tidak berhasil untuk tidak membuatnya berkeringat dalam sutuasi ini.

Suasana hening.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, sementara Gaara terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Masih hening.

Naruto terus saja mencuri pandang pada kedua pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengannya itu menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi.

""Naruto."" Panggil Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan yang membuat si pemilik nama nyaris melompat dari tempat duduknya karena kaget saat dua suara bariton memecah kesunyian dan menginterupsi para jangkrik yang lagi asik-asiknya konser.

"Ha-Apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahu mereka saja bahwa Naruko sebenarnya sudah meninggal." Ujar Gaara berusaha mendahului Sasuke. Agak kesal juga rasanya pada si pirang ini. Katanya dia sudah menemukan cara mengakhiri penyamarannya tapi ujung-ujungnya malah begini. Galau dan melimpahkannya pada Gaara dan Sasuke.

"He? Tapi 'kan...,"

"Kita buat reka ulangnya saja." Sambut Sasuke.

"Reka ulang?" sahut Naruto menatap Sasuke. Makin bingung.

"Kita bisa membuat kejadian ulang dimana Naruko meninggal yang kali ini akan diperankan olehmu, Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"Eh, maksudnya...? Aku tidak mengerti..," sahut Naruto kali ini berbalik pada Gaara.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan –terlihat ada persetujuan dari cara mereka bertatapan meski pun tidak ditunjukkan dengan aggukan. Mereka berdua lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan "Apa maksudnya?" itu.

""Kau harus 'mati', Naruto""

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Pengen rasanya coret tuh 'TeBeCe' terus diganti ama 'The End' == #dikroyok**

**.**

**Yosh, selesai! Chap 11. Gila...nanggung amat yak reviewnya? 199...kurang sebiji doang tuh genapin napa? *plakk nih author kagak ada syukur-syukurnya!**

**Maaf ya, kalau chap ini jelek. Ide ceritanya keren, tai entah mengapa setelah diketik oleh author ini *nunjuk diri sendiri* jadinya...egh, datar gila...humornya pun maksa abis. Maklum badan letih selera humor menguap.**

**But, aku tetep ngarep ada yg ngereview, so RnR please?**

**Balasan review kemaren dan kemarennya lagi:**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel****:** Hem, Neji cuma chara sampingan aja, nggk da romance2nya ama Gaara, lagian ini kan fic SasuNaru, dan fokusnya kesitu aja dulu...ehe, sangkyu yah repiunya^^ Earl!

**NiMin Shippers****:** Buka kancing sih cuman lagi gerah aja dan pengen kubuat reader sekalian penasaran hahaha*ditabok*

**MoodMaker****:** Yah, begitulah tiap tiga sehari 'kan Sasu teme musti isi bensin, ehe.

**Guest:** Thanks. But, aku nggk bisa nyatuin Gaara ama Neji. Soalne ini saja lagi pusing mikirin acara romance2nya SasuNaru..kalau musti ditambahin pairing lain...eemmm, jadi nambah deh tugasku.. =="

**Schein Mond****:** Wah, aku sih biasanya cuma mentok bikin fic dengan sekitar tiga ribuan kata, kalau udah lebih dari itu rasanya bagiku udah kepanjangan...==, kadang nggk abis pikir dengan author2 laen yg bisa bikin ampe sembilan ribu kata...widih, diketik berapa jam tuh?! *mikir* dan soal update-nya, sekali lagi aku tegaskan (?) update cepet itu karena aku lagi punya waktu senggang dan nggk kena penyakit 'sampe rumah langsung tepar alias tidur' karena kecapean. Jadi kalau aku apdetnya lama maka yakinlah sodara-sodara sekalian bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah *plakK* bahwa sesungguhnya saya kecapean...=_="

**Niel's ELF****:** Kalau aku bisa ngetik sih yah aku bakalan update cepat...tergantung kondisi, dan syukurlah updatenya nggk nyampe bulan depan. Ehehe, soal Sasuke itu...emang selalu harus ada yang mesum dalam wilayah per-yaoi-an 'kan? meski dikit tapi pasti harus ada...gimna ceritanya bakalan 'masuk' kalau salah satu dari mereka nggk mesum ahahaha *ditampol. Lah, emangnya Gaara nggk masuk hitungan ya, sebagai saingannya Sasu teme? Kalau saingannya Naru...em, nantilah.

**desroschan****: **Duh, terharu ya ma Gaara, padahal kupikir kisah hidupnya tuh ngawur banget ==, err, desroschan...ah, pengen Sasu 'ngehajar' Naru ampe gak bisa jalan itu..bukannya udah kukabulin di 'pengalaman pertama' Naru, ya? Kasian 'kan masa tiap kali gituan Naru harus tepar di kasur berhari-hari, bisa-bisa Naru-chan ngamuk dan bikin Sasuke puasa setaon penuh! Soal siapa yg ngehianatin Naru dan apa maksud kata 'mati' itu di chap2 selanjutnya akan kita libas setajam kipas! (?)

**uchiha cucHan clyne****:** HAH! Aku juga nggk ngerti kenapa Gaara ama Neji bisa dijadiin pairing! (loh?) Yah...habisnya dari survey –tak sengaja– yang aku lakukan, ternyata pairing NejiiGaa tuh populer loh, ku juga bingung, padahal kalau di anime aslinya yang paling nge-hint tuh Gaara ama Naruto, atau nggk ama Sasuke, dari mana Neji bisa nimbrung jadi pairing-an ama Gaa-chan? *bingung juga akhirnya* tapi tak apalah, aku juga nggk jadiin mereka couple, cuman sekedar pengisi kehidupan Gaara yang penuh bencana. Dannnnn... I really really luv that scene! Saat Gaara menangis karena tidak bisa menyadarkan Sasuke untuk Naruto...huweeeehhhhh, aku langsung DEG gitu pas baca manganya untuk pertama kali. Huuuuhhhh...NaruGaa is de bes! *Plaakk berani sekali author pembuat fic SasuNaru berkata seperti itu!* gah! Emangnya salah? Hiks...#Aku bingung gimna caranya bikin cerita dimana Sasuke cemburu, habis ternyata peran Gaara sebagai saingan Sasuke nggk begitu 'ngegigit' ya, bagi reader...hum ku musti mikir lagi nih, gimana bikin si teme itu cemburu..

**Rosa Damascena:** jangan panggil aku nii...emang aku kayak cowok ya? Udah jelas banget 'kan, kalau aku ini cewek...yah, meski pun aku akui kalau darah kelaki-lakian (?) dalam diriku cukup kuat –makanya paling nggk tahan kalau liat uke yang terlalu kecewe-cewean,masa cowo gituan bisa jadi OOC banget sebagai laki ==,. Harga diri cowo tuh tinggi, nggk semudah itu pasang wajah merajuk minta dimasukin *plakk hentikan! Well, Naruto bisa mati jika berada di dekat Sasuke, itu jelas ada alasannya, nanti yah..ehe^^

**Ryuuki Ukara****:** Hehehe, yah maap jus lemonnya di chap kemaren lagi habis stok, lain kali yah. Ehehe, ku musti selesaiin masalah2 lain dulu, tapi lime dikit boleh lah sebagai ganti lemonan yg belum muncul kemaren^.^, eh, gomen kalau hubungan NaruGaa agak mengambil alih di fic ini, yah mau gimana lagi, reader 'kan tau kalau sebenarnya aku nih penggemarnya NaruGaa, cuman, setelah pertimbangan yg cukup panjang. Ternyata pairing NaruGaa nggk bisa dijadiin tokoh utama di cerita ini, bakalan super duper OOC akut soalnya! Jadi yah...begitulah...harap maklum, eheh.

**Rin Miharu-Uzu****:** Ehehe, thanks repiunya^^ *nggk tau musti ngomong apa*

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****:** Gunchan...ah! silahkan tenggelam dalam penasaranmu itu...tega banjet sih aku dkatai nenek peramal itu *pundung* uhu, kulitku masih kencang nih...masih kencangggg *narik kulit pipi* ah, aku juga nggk ngerti kenapa akun fb buatanku itu nggk bisa ditemui di peredaran...==, cobalah cari aku di grup ffn di fb, masalahnya aku juga nggk bisa nemuin akun fb kamu. Atau coba cari aku dengan kata kunci "Aynoouni" gitu, ku sempat nemu akun buatanku itu make akun yg lain (menyusahkan ya? Ahh..gomen=_=,) Eh, bisa minta link dimana bisa download Naruto SD yg lengkap? Youtube nggk bisa diharepin terlalu serius soalne==, tolong yaahhh ^^-

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry****: **Eh, bukannya flashback Naru yg mungut Gaara itu udah ya? Di adegan lime pertama SasuNaru...?

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****:** Pertanyaannya dijawab ama chap2 depan yah...ehe^^

**Queen Rossaliana Luchie****:** Lucy-san, gomen, aku nih orangnya _step by step_, jadi baca fic ku itu musti sabar dan harus siap2 penasaran..ehehe*dijitak*nanti juga bakalan fokus ke SasuNaru kok, tenang aja, pairing-nya 'kan emang mereka, but, thanks udah repiu^^-

**blue night-chan****:** Eheh, nande? *grin

**Queen The Reaper****:** Hai Queen*melabaikan tangan* ahaha adegan dimana Gaara nyium Naru tuh karena kulagi demam No.6, ciuman hanya untuk mengekpresikan rasa Sayang (mungkin) tak lebih. Makasih akhirnya dah repiu^^

**ukkychan****:** hehe, gomen, aku 'kan udah bilang sebelumnya kalau Gaara akan kugunakan sebagai chara yg hidupnya menderita...so, this is it. Hihi

**sheren****:** Minta makan doang..ehehe

**song min ah****:** ahh, gimme hug *meluk* duh, bingung mau ngomong apa...repiunya dikit banget tanda tanyanya...ehehe, but I like it. Aku jadi tau sampai mana pemahaman reader akan fic ku ini^^ ehe, tenang aja Sasu nggk akan hianatin Naru kok! Thanks repiunya yaaahh^o^-

**is0live89****: **yah, dimulailah benih2 cinlok di hati Naru, ahe!

**Maurineko Aiko****:** Ahaha, Ah, gomen gomen...gomen kalau chap kemaren pendek, lagi letih banget soalnya. Balasan reviewnya saja musti digabungin ama yg sebelumnya saking nggk sempatnya bikin. Gomen ne^^a thanks repiunya^^

**kinana****:** Hehehe, halo juga, aku pun sama, masih baru, cuman langsung bikin retem dengan nekatnya...ahaha, tenang aja fic ku ini terbilang 'sedikit' aman kok, bukan fic lemon without plot atau cerita dengan tema utama 'sex' tapi lebih ke...hemm apa ya? Ah, sebuah cerita deh pokoknya. Ehehe, makasih repiunya^^-

**Kyukyu:** Ahaha, maksih berasnya, eh reviewnyaa^.^-

**Briesies:** Sakura cuma buat pengisi karena ku lagi mandet ide hehe, kuusahakan update kilat...semoga^^

**Azulazula:** Siip, kuusahakan^^- sangkyu

**haico1412:** Nggk apa-apa, lain kali sering2 lah repiu lagi, ehehehe

**: **Musti happy ending ya..em, gimana ya...*hayoo

**Miao-chan2: **Naruko bisa 'mati', bukan mati (ada tanda kutipnya tuh.) ehehe. Tokoh lain? Hem, kemungkinan besar.^^

**Qhia503: **halo juga^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL (karena eike Fujo). OOC (Karena ane bukan si pemilik chara). Different setting (Karena belum punya ide buat bikin dunia ninja). Miss typo (mungkin karena aku kurang teliti atau keyboard-nya yg g bisa diajak kerja sama buat ngetik kilat). Dan Abal (jika saja)**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Gyaa...marry me senpaaiiii!#dicelupin ke sumur asam sulfat)**

**Author Note: Aku berharap banget nih fic tamat *untuk kesekian kalinya berkata seperti itu/ nggk iklas amat sih bikin nih fic!/ yah..gimana ya? Pas bikin nih panpik pertama kali, ku nggk prnah berniat buat ngebayangin akan ada banyak org yang tertarik. Malah kupikir kotak reviewku cuma bakalan dikerubuni para flamer bodoh-secara gw kan newbi gtu. Dan itu akan segera membuatku punya alasan kuat untuk membuang fic ini *ngapain nongol di ffn juga kalau gitu?* alasannya because I was so boring with my own life that time. But now...so busy like hell! But don't worry, aku tipe org yg jika 'memulai' maka akan kuselesaikan sebisaku. Don't wolli, but sebenarnya aku dendam banget ama kalian reader...gara2 kalian ngeroyok dengan review-an kalian..aku jadi nggk bisa kabur deh. ==, But, thanks atas partisipasinya, begitu menghibur banget kok tiap nengok review kalian di sela2 pelajaran kuliah yg membosankan :')**

**Please enjoy this chapy...domo..**

**#BITE: Chapter Twelve#**

"Apa maksud kalian berduaaaa?! Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mati?!" teriakku ngeri... kenapa Sasuke bahkan Gaara juga berkata seperti itu? Apa mereka...akan membunuhku? Gyaaa...Tidaaaakkk!

Kedua pemuda di hadapanku ini melongo menatapku dan menghela nafas bersamaan, memijit kening bersama dan...memberiku tatapan yang seolah berkata "Kau ini memang bodoh, ya?" bersama-sama pula.

"A-Apa?" sahutku bermuka kecut, "Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku saat Sasuke dan Gaara masih menatapku dengan tatapan menghinanya itu.

Setelah untuk kedua kalinya kedua orang ini menghela nafas bersamaan –hey! Sejak kapan mereka jadi kompak begini? – Sasuke dan Gaara pun menjelaskan isi kepala mereka kepadaku.

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku selama 'bermeditasi' di kamar mandi tadi, tapi hanya beberapa menit saja ide cemerlang – yang sama– bisa muncul dengan mudahnya di kepala kedua orang jenius di hadapanku ini...haaahhhh...pintar itu menyilaukan sekali. Rasanya begitu jauh jika aku harus menggapai mereka.

"Naruto! Kau mendengar penjelasanku atau tidak sih?!" seru Gaara saat ia selesai berceloteh tentang rencana 'pengakhiran masa orientasi –eh? – maksudnya masa penyamaranku sebagai Naruko.'

"Jadi aku harus pura-pura mati, begitu?" sahutku pada Gaara menunjukkan kalau aku mendengar penjelasannya dengan baik.

"Iya. Dan harus benar-benar serius diperankan dengan baik. Kau harus jadi orang mati Naruto!"

"Heh? Tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Aku 'kan nggak mungkin nahan nafas sampai upacara pemakamannya selesai? Bisa mati sungguhan aku!" cibirku.

"Bagaimana dengan alibi Naruto sendiri saat pemakaman 'Naruko'?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Kita bisa membuat alasan kalau Naruto sedang ke London untuk mencari kerja. Dan belum bisa pulang selama beberapa hari, lalu kita buat saja Naruto pulang kebetulan sehari setelah pemakaman 'Naruko'." Sahut Gaara pada Sasuke.

Aku yang melihat mereka tengah berdiskusi benar-benar dibuat kagum dengan otak dingin mereka dalam situasi seperti ini dan juga merinding jika mengingat kalau kedua orang ini adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Bagaimana dengan nahan nafasnya?" tanyaku polos. Aku tau ini pertanyaan ini bodoh, tapi tetap saja sangat mengangguku.

Sasuke berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku bisa mengatasi itu." sahutnya tanpa menunjukkan sama sekali ekspresi kalau pertanyaanku tadi itu konyol.

Setelah merogoh kantongnya Sasuke lalu menyodorkan sebotol kecil berisi cairan biru gelap ke arahku dan langsung ditepis oleh Gaara dengan memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sorot mata sinis dan curiga. Oh, tidak, jangan bilang waktu 'akur-akur'nya sudah habis!

"Apa ini?" tanya Gaara menekan suaranya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengatasi masalah menahan nafas itu." sahut Sasuke datar

"Makanya aku tanya apa ini?" balas Gaara lagi.

"Racun."

"HEHHHH?!" pekikku bangkit dari kursi dan langsung merapat ke tembok dengan gaya dramatis, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari botol yang disodorkan Sasuke itu padaku.

Racun katanya? RACUN?! Gyaaa! Apa dia mau membunuhku?!

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Pernah dengar Romeo dan Juliet?"

Aku da Gaara berkerut dahi. Apa?

"Ini racun yang sama dengan yang ada pada cerita milik William Shakespeare itu." sambung Sasuke dengan tenang.

Tapi jelas saja itu tidak membuatku tenang...mana ada racun yang efeknya bikin mati suri begitu?!

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki racun seperti ini? Dan bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau ini tidak akan membahayakan Naruto?" tanya Gaara masih tetap menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Masih banyak hal yang kalian para manusia biasa tidak bisa miliki dengan umur yang pendek. Kami para vampire punya lebih dari cukup banyak waktu untuk melakukan banyak hal. Seperti membuat temuan baru contohnya. Dan soal keamanannya dan juga khasiatnya...aku rasa, aktor utama kita sudah jauh lebih tau soal itu." sahut Sasuke melemparkan tatapan dan senyum tipisnya padaku.

He?

"Err...eh, iya...itu benar." Kataku akhirnya. Maksud Sasuke itu...soal cairan penambah darahnya 'kan? Memang sangat manjur dan nyaris tanpa efek merugikan. Cairan yang Sasuke berikan itu benar-benar hanya bekerja sesuai fungsinya saja. Dan kalau memang benar, racun ini berarti...akan berhasil juga 'kan?

"Aku percaya padamu." Ujarku mantap sambil menatap Sasuke serius. Meneguhkan pendirianku. Sasuke sedikit tertergun mendengar ucapanku barusan dan langsung memasang senyuman teduh di wajahnya yang membuat hatiku merasa hangat...Aku...percaya.

"Naruto!" tepis Gaara.

"Tenang saja. Kita lakukan sesuai rencana. Okeh?" seruku sambil memasang senyum lebar, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Gaara yang tidak bisa aku salahkan begitu saja. Bagaimana pun juga yang akan terjadi padaku adalah mati. Meski pun mati suri sih, tapi tetap saja judulnya 'Mati', sahabat mana yang tidak khawatir coba kalau seperti itu?

Dengan sedikit agak lama setelah Gaara terlihat bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri soal apakah ia harus percaya pada Sasuke atau tidak, si rambut merah ini pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku akan kembali ke kota. Hal ini harus kusampaikan pada keluargamu, mereka juga harus ikut bekerja sama dengan baik jika ingin semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Hum!" aku mengagguk mantap.

Sebelum meninggalkan rumah ini, Gaara nampak masih menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir namun segera kubalas dengan cengiran andalanku. Aku harap itu cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. Kereta Gaara pun melaju pergi, meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

Setelah menghela nafas yang membuat kabut putih tipis mengepul di depan mulutku aku pun lalu menutup pintu. Udaranya terlalu dingin untuk orang yang baru mandi malam sepertiku ini.

Tepat setelah kunci kenop kuputar rapat, dua buah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di bahuku. Memelukku dari belakang.

Eh?

Mataku membulat dengan gerakan tak terduga itu. Sasuke?

Segera saja aku menjadi grogi saat suhu panas dari tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku itu menjalar di punggungku. Aku tidak bisa menepis perlakuannya. Ada apa ini?

Aku bisa merasakan ada aura yang begitu sedih dari sosok yang tengah memelukku dari belakang ini. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke sisi wajahku dan kedua lengan yang mengikuti dengan mendekapku semakin erat.

"Naruto...," bisiknya nyaris terdengar mendesah. Membuatku sedikit geli di bagian telinga.

Bisa kurasakan nafasnya di pipiku. Ia semakin mendekapku erat seolah takut kalau-kalau aku akan lepas dan menghilang jika sampai ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Naruto...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini 'kan?" tanyanya masih terdegar seperti gumaman tapi aku bisa mendengarnya lebih dari jelas dengan jarak seperti ini.

Apa ini? Kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu?

"Kumohon...jangan meninggalkanku...," pinta Sasuke pilu. Hatiku tercekat dan berdegup begitu cepat mendengar nada bicaranya yang begitu terpuruk.

Kenapa dia harus memohon agar aku tidak...

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lepaskan aku, hey." Tepisku berusaha melepas dekapannya tapi lengan yang melingkar di bahuku ini tak juga bergeming. Pemiliknya pun diam seribu bahasa dengan aura sedih yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ahk! Ini membuatku tidak nyaman!

"Lepaskan Sasuke...kau membuatku sesak!" ujarku berusaha tidak terdengar kasar, aku tidak ingin membuatnya makin _gloomy _lebih dari ini.

Sasuke pun dengan masih berdiam diri akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku tidak segera berbalik badan. Aku tidak ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Aku tidak sanggup...mungkinkah aku telah menyakitinya...dia...dia tidak biasanya seperti ini.

Padahal di saat seperti ini dia pasti akan membalas semua ucapanku dengan kata 'Hn' andalannya itu atau paling tidak menggodaku hingga aku jengah.

Tapi ini...

Ah! Aku tidak bisa dikurung dalam situasi begini. Apalagi ia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menyahut seruanku. Ini tidak bagus!

"A-Aku harus istirahat. Besok...besok aku harus berperan dengan baik untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku tidur duluan, selamat malam!" seruku lalu beranjak dari sana, masih tetap berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajahnya. Tapi Sasuke langsung menangkap pergelangan tanganku tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, bahkan tanpa berbalik menatapku, dia masih menunduk di depan pintu dengan tangan yang menahanku pergi.

"Aku boleh ikut ke kota bersamamu besok?" tanyanya.

"T-Tentu saja, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab soal 'racun' yang akan kugunakan 'kan? Gaara tidak akan senang jika kau tidak ada di sekitarku untuk jaga-jaga ramuan itu berhasil atau tidak." sahutku dan genggaman di pergelangan tanganku pun segera terlepas.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, aku pun segera ngacir ke kamar.

Aahhhhhh! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?! Membuat wajahku panas saja!

**0l=======* I Hope You Know It *=======l0**

Esok siangnya, Gaara datang menjemputku untuk kembali ke kota.

Sasuke akan segera menyusul malamnya untuk membawa 'racun' yang akan kugunakan.

Ahhh, singkat cerita, setelah aku meminum racun itu sekujur tubuhku menjadi mati rasa dan tugas ibu dan Gaaralah yang mengurus semuanya setelah aku 'mati'.

Ketika aku bangun, –err..mungkin sekitar 24 jam setelah aku meminum racun pemberian Sasuke itu– aku pun langsung melahap daging panggang porsi besar yang sudah disiapkan oleh Gaara di kamarku. Ah, dia itu memang tau betul cara menanganiku. Hehe.

Sasuke tidak muncul semenjak aku meminum racun miliknya itu. Tapi Gaara bilang kalau dia ada di sekitar sini untuk berjaga-jaga dan sempat muncul beberapa jam sebelum aku bangun dari 'kematian' dan lalu menghilang lagi. Pergi kemana dia?

"Haahhh...senangnya bisa kembali ke kamarku ini...!" seruku sambil melompat ke atas kasur _Queen size_ milikku –meski tidak seempuk milik Naruko di desa, tapi aku cukup senang bisa kembali merasakan betapa tenangnya merebahkan diri di sini.

Segera kulonggarkan kerah kemeja yang kugunakan sambil melangkah mendekati jendela. Aku selalu suka berada di dekat jendela, letak kamarku yang berada di lantai dua membuatku bisa leluasa melihat keadaan jalanan dari sini. Selalu ramai seperti biasa. Kendaraan-kendaraan dengan asap mengepull yang lalu lalang. Orang-orang yang mondar-mandir dengan kabut mengepul dari nafas mereka, semunya masih sama sejak pertama kali kami pindah ke kota ini. Dari jendela inilah aku melihat dunia, dan dari jendela inilah aku bertemu dengan sahabat pertama dan satu-satunya milikku...pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Di seberang jalan sana, Gaara kecil dulu berdiri terpaku di tengah hujan deras dengan sorot mata menerawang jauh dan tubuh yang menggigil beku. Hah...membuatku sedih tiap kali aku mengingatnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Sasuke, si pantat ayam itu? Apa sih yang ia lakukan di luar malam-malam begini?" dengusku sambil melempar pandangan ke seluruh jalan dari balik jendela bening kamarku, berharap bisa menemukan sosoknya tengah berjalan atau apa gitu.

Lalu di sebuah gang sempit aku melihat sesosok pria berambut persis dengan pria yang sedang aku cari-cari itu, rompinya yang bewarna coklat gelap di atas kemeja kusam dan celana hitam yang rapi membuatku semakin yakin kalau itu dia. Dia berdiri menyandar pada sebuah gedung, nyaris berada di dalam gang –jadi aku agak kesulitan melihatnya dengan jelas karena bayangan gedung yang membuatnya begitu tenggelam dalam kegelapan– sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada ia terlihat mengobrol singkat dengan seseorang. Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan pakaian serba hitam, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dari arah sini, dia membelakangiku dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak diam –sepertinya ia tengah mendengarkan pria dihadapannya berbicara– aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ditambah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dan tanpa minat membuatku semakin tidak bisa menduga-duga tema pembicaraan mereka.

Pria berambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi yang ada di hadapan Sasuke kemudian terlihat mendekat dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, menciumnya singkat, memandang Sasuke, dan lalu pergi.

He?

Hee...?

HEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! APA-APAAN ITUUU?!

Mataku membulat sempurna sampai rasanya nyaris lompat dari wajahku. Si-Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia...kenapa dia mencium Sasuke?!

Secara refleks aku langsung menarik diriku dari sisi jendela beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke melirik ke arahku. Nya-Nyaris saja...!

Nafasku segera memburu seperti habis berlari keliling kota. Aku gugup sekali. Dan...ada rasa menusuk di dalam rongga dadaku dan perutku rasanya seperti diaduk. Ugh!

Apa-apaan perasaan ini?!

Kupeluk tubuhku sambil berjongkok diatas lantai kayu kamarku ini untuk menenangkan perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dalam diriku. Wajahku memanas...bukan karena malu...tapi, marah.

Kenapa aku harus marah? Itu hak Sasuke untuk memiliki...kekasih? A-Apa benar itu kekasihnya?

Aku ...

_TOK TOK TOK_

Eh?

"Siapa?" seruku pada orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarku itu.

"Ini aku," sahut suara bariton khas dari balik pintu.

GLEK

Sa-Sasuke?

Rasanya tenggorokankku tercekat seperti tidak pernah minum sepanjang tahun. Kering dan kaku mendengar sahutan itu.

Sambil berusaha memasang sikap senormal mungkin –meskipun hatiku sudah berada di puncak rantai _bad mood_ terburuk– aku pun melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah daun pintu dari kayu itu kubuka, nampaklah Sasuke, dengan penampilan dan ekspresi datar andalannya, menatapku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku benci ini. Dia baru saja mencium seorang pria dan masih bisa menatapku tenang seperti itu? Aku benar-benar benci ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pintanya.

Aku meminggirkan tubuhku, memberi isyarat tanpa kata kalau ia boleh masuk. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya dan lalu bertengkar untuk menarik perhatian ibu di bawah sana 'kan?

Setelah berada di dalam ia tidak langsung mengambil posisi nyaman –seperti duduk di kursi meja belajarku atau di ranjangku– tapi malah tetap berada di depan pintu –dihadapanku– menatapku yang tidak ingin membalas sorotannya itu.

Tangan putihnya dengan perlahan mendorong pintu kamarku hingga tertutup dan menguncinya, setelah itu ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku seperti seorang penculik dan melemparku ke atas ranjangku sendiri.

"AH!" pekikku saat dibanting ke atas ranjang.

_Damn_! _Teme,_ apa yang ia lakukan?!

Saat aku baru saja membuka mataku dan lalu berniat meneriakkan protes, Sasuke malah membuatku tertegun dengan iris _onyx_ kelamnya yang tengah menatap _shappire_ milikku dari jarak sepuluh senti. Sasuke berada di atasku, bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lidahnya yang basah segera menjllati daguku hingga ke pipi dalam satu gerakan, "Ngh." Aku...tidak ingin ini..

_Tok tok tok_

"Naruto?! Saatnya makan malam. Ajak Sasuke juga untuk turun, ya!" sahut ibu dari depan pintu kamar, membuat jantung kami berdua nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

Ah, untung saja pintunya terkunci dan ibu tidak punya kebiasaan masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa ijin. Kalau tidak...aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai ia melihat putranya tengah dalam posisi seperti ini dengan teman sesama lelakinya. Apakah ia akan tiba-tiba menjerit ala _fujoshi_ ataukah justru menyiramiku dengan sepanci kuah mendidih?

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi aku pun segera beranjak dan membuka pintu, menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan sambil mengelap wajahku yang basah dengan ujung kain kemejaku sambil mendengus kecil. Sasuke pun mengikut di belakang dengan tenang.

"Apa makanannya enak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya ibu dengan manis pada pemuda –yang dengan seenaknya– mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Iya, Nyonya, sangat lezat."

"Kalau boleh bibi tau, apa makanan favorit Sasuke-kun, nanti akan bibi buatkan besok malam."

'Hah? Nggak salah tuh? Sejak kapan ibu jadi semanis ini? Ayah! Jangan diam saja! Ibu sedang kesambet tuh!' pekikku dalam hati sambil melempar tatapan 'berkode' pada ayah yang tengah menyeruput sup asparagusnya dengan tenang. Ayahku tidak mengubris. Akh! Menyebalkan!

"Semua makanan seorang ibu adalah favoritku. Dan aku sangat yakin, semua makanan buatan Nyonya pasti yang terbaik." Sahut Sasuke menatap ibu sambil tersenyum manis. Hoek! Pengen muntah aku ngelihatnya! Dan lebih membuat emosiku lebih mendidih lagi saat kulihat ibu terlihat termakan dengan rayuan si pantat ayam ini!

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, kau ini manis sekali...ingin rasanya punya putra sepertimu." Ujar ibu tersipu dan kemudian melempar _death glare _padaku, "Lihat itu Naruto! Seharusnya kau punya selera makanan sama dengan Sasuke, tidak pilih-pilih dan maunya makan daging panggang terus setiap hari!" serunya.

"Moh! Kenapa aku malah dilibatkan sih?!" balasku tidak senang dengan wajah berlipat dan mulut manyun. Ibu tidak tau saja kalau si pantat ayam brengsek ini sebenarnya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa tiap kali ada makanan melewati kerongkongannya. Jadi sekalipun ibu memberinya makanan sisa kucing pun dia tidak akan keberatan!

"Tapi ibu senang sekali, sepertinya hubungan kalian cukup dekat," kata ibu yang nyaris membuatku tersendak makanan, "Naruto itu, tidak pernah sekali pun memperkenalkan atau pun membawa temannya ke rumah." Sambung ibu pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ibu melambaikan telapak tanganya, "Ah, Gaara itu, dia sudah seperti bagian keluarga ini, jadi sudah tidak bisa dianggap hanya sebatas teman saja." Sahut ibu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke menyiratkan perasaan kurang senang. Heh! Apa yang kau harapkan _teme_?

Meski kurang begitu senang mengetahui posisi Gaara dalam keluarga ini, Sasuke tetap memilih tersenyum, "Aku bisa mengerti itu." sahutnya.

Setelah acara makan malam yang kurang begitu menyenangkan tadi, aku pun segera meringsut kembali ke kamarku di lantai dua dengan Sasuke yang juga mengekor di belakang.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarku sementara aku merapikan selimut dan juga ranjangku, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar Naruko jika kau mau, kamarnya ada di sebelah. Ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur milikku berusaha menyingkirkan pasir-pasir tak terlihat dari sana.

"Bagaimana jika Gaara menginap juga malam ini?"

"Jangan khawatir dia sudah punya kamar sendiri. Jadi gunakana saja ruangan milik Naruko untuk sementara waktu, kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Kamarnya hanya memiliki satu jendela seperti kamarku ini, jadi kau tinggal menutupnya dengan kain tebal dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam saat hari masih terang." Sahutku ketus. Entah mengapa masih ada rasa kesal bercokol dalam hatiku. Apa ini soal ciuman itu?

"Kamar sendiri? Apa ada kamar tamu lain di rumah ini? Kulihat tidak ada..,"

Aku berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan, menatap ketus pada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depanku.

"Gaara tidur satu kamar denganku."

Dahi Sasuke segera berkerut perlahan, "Kenapa dia boleh tidur sekamar denganmu sementara aku tidak?" tanyanya.

Ah, cukup sudah! Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur sekamar dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu?!

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Gaara adalah temanku sejak aku masih kanak-kanak, dia sudah biasa menginap di rumah ini dan memang selalu tidur sekamar denganku, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, makanya dia boleh tidur satu kamar denganku. Sementara kau? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya aku! Jadi berhentilah protes! Kau tidak berhak mengatur apa kau boleh sekamar denganku aku tidak!" seruku cukup tegas.

Sasuke terdiam.

Oh, tidak! Aku...apa aku membentaknya? Aku berteriak padanya...

Segera saja kusumpal mulutku dengan punggung tangan kananku, sadar dengan telatnya pada kata-kata cukup kasar yang baru saja aku keluarkan.

Dengan teratur Sasuke segera bergerak ke arah pintu, membukanya dan lalu berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali ke desa saja malam ini," tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

TU-TUNGGU!

Aku melompat untuk menahan daun pintu yang baru saja akan ditutup Sasuke. "Ke-Kenapa kau harus pulang ke desa? Aku 'kan cuma menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan kamar sebelah...bukannya pulang...," ujarku berusaha menatap iris matanya yang bersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya itu.

Hatiku sakit melihat ia terluka begini...apalagi ini gara-gara aku.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula sudah tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini." Gumamnya.

"Tu-Tunggu...!" pekikku dan lalu menggenggam lengan kanan Sasuke erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku sambil tertunduk.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku menahannya?

Tidak...aku tidak ingin dia pergi...tidak ingin. Entah mengapa hatiku mencelos saat ia berkata akan kembali ke desa saja setelah aku menyuruhnya tidur di kamar lain. Rasanya seperti...dia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku tidak ingin...

Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sasuke itu sudah punya kekasih! Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa! Tidak peduli bagaimana pun kejadian yang telah kami lalui. Dia menciumku, itu pasti cuma karena terbawa suasana. Dia bercinta denganku, tapi...itu 'kan hukuman karena aku telah penipunya! Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa!

Lepaskan Naruto! Lepaskan tangannya! Kau tidak berhak menahannya pergi! Dia itu sudah punya kekasih! Kau tidak bisa...!

Dengan tubuh gemetar aku pun perlahan melepaskan genggamanku dari lengan Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk dalam-dalam. Hatiku begitu perih...ingin rasanya menangis saat ini juga, menyingkirkan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki dan lalu menjerit.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...kau boleh pergi...aku...aku tidak berhak...melarangmu, ukh," Sial! Kenapa suaraku bergetar begini?

Sasuke tetap diam...membuat kepalaku semakin kacau akan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti dadaku. Kenapa aku merasa begitu berat melepaskannya...

_Cup_

Eh? Mataku membelalak saat kurasakan dua daging kenyal hangat mendarat di bibirku. Sasuke mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya dan lalu menciumku.

Dipanggutnya bibirku sekali lalu menggerakkan kepalanya miring ke arah lain dan menekan ciumannya lebih dalam hingga aku terdorong satu langkah ke belakang.

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci dari arah belakang Sasuke. Tanpa melepas ciumannya Sasuke terus mendorongku ke belakang hingga aku jatuh terduduk ke atas ranjangku.

"Mmmhhnn...," desahku saat Sasuke terus-terusan memanggut dan menggamit bibirku menggunakan mulutnya.

Direbahkannya tubuhku ke atas kasur dengan tanpa melepas ciumannya dariku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Perutku melilit dan darahku mengalir deras ke sekujur tubuhku menerima ciuman ini.

"Ngh...enn...ghhnn," aku mengerang saat Sasuke berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya menembus bibirku dan langsung mengaduk isinya.

Kugenggam kemejanya erat-erat sementara ia terus mengeksplorasi isi mulutku –berusaha mengajak lidahku bergulat dan hanya bisa kubalas dengan erangan pasrah di dalam sana.

Sasuke mengelus-elus wajahku sembari menciumku ganas. Capuran saliva kami berceceran di dagu dan mengalir ke atas seprai dekat wajahku.

Aku terus mendesah dan menarik kemeja Sasuke kasar selama permainan ini.

Merasakan kalau aku sudah mulai kewalahan, Sasuke pun mencabut ciumannya dan membiarku mengambil nafas berat di bawah tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Memberiku sebuah dekapan hangat yang begitu menenangkan. Pelukan kasih sayang yang nyaris terasa menyakitkan. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, ia segera melepas pelukannya itu dan lalu menatapku dari jarak dekat.

Aku masih sibuk membenarkan isi otakku dari pengaruh ciuman panasnya yang benar-benar membius.

"Naruto..," panggil Sasuke setengah berbisik. Disentuhnya wajahku dengan lembut dan mengarahkan wajahku yang kini terasa begitu panas itu untuk menatapnya, "Naruto jujurlah...jujurlah sekarang...," sahutnya lagi.

Jujur? Jujur apa?

"Jujurlah Naruto, jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, jujurlah kalau sekarang kau sudah punya hati untukku...bahwa kau mencintaiku...,"

Aku terhenyak mendengar kalimat itu. Aku...aku tidak pernah sampai kepikiran seperti itu.

Semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam diriku tentang Sasuke –seperti bagaimana aku dibuatnya kikuk tiap berada di dekatnya, terbius dengan sentuhannya dan bahkan marah karena melihat ia berciuman dengan orang lain– aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau semua itu karena aku...sebenarnya telah jatuh hati padanya.

Cih! Sial, kenapa aku begitu bodoh?!

Kumiringkan wajahku ke samping dengan punggung tangan yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku sambil memasang wajah seolah tidak terima dan begitu berat mengakui yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke kembali. Ah, bahkan sekarang hanya dengan namaku disebut olehnya sudah bisa membuatku wajahku semakin memanas.

'Apa aku...benar-benar harus mengatakannya?' pikirku sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Naru...,"

"Sasuke..," ujarku menepis perkataannya dengan menyentuh wajah stoic di hadapanku ini lalu mendekat dan mengecupnya ringan dengan agak canggung.

Aku harap itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan jawaban. Aku...aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya!

Sasuke tertegun sesaat namun kemudian disusul dengan senyuman hangat yang membuatku hanyut, ia pun mendekat dan kembali membuatku tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

_Normal POV:_

Suasana rumah ditengah malam begitu sunyi di lantai bawah –tempat kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze berada– semuanya sudah tidur dengan pulas, berbading terbalik dengan lantai dua –tempat kamar si pirang berada– dimana kedua penghuninya masih terjaga dengan begitu panasnya.

"Ngh...Sasuke, ahn...," desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Naruto, merespon sentuhan, kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan dari pria yang tengah memanjanya dengan begitu bersemangat.

Hati si raven begitu senang malam ini. Pria idamannya kini telah ia rangkul nyaris sepenuhnya. Meski ia agak sedikit kurang puas karena si pirang tidak menyatakannya secara lisan tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya tapi...dengan kecupan canggung tadi, Sasuke rasanya sudah nyaris melompat girang.

Dimaju mundurkannya kepalanya dengan penis si pirang di dalam mulutnya dengan lebih cepat, membuat Naruto semakin gregetan dengan sensasi yang diterimanya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak sedang 'mabuk' oleh rasa gembiranya saat ini, dia pasti sudah meringis kesakitan karena pemuda yang tengah dimanjanya ini terus saja menjambak-jambak helai rambutnya dengan kuat.

Apa dia akan segera 'datang'? Mengingat ia baru saja mulai 'main' di bagian situ beberapa menit yang lalu setelah selesai membuat puluhan _kissmark_ di sekujur tubuh tan milik Naruto. Masa mau 'datang' secepat itu? Sasuke belum puas mendegar desahan musang kecilnya ini.

"Ngh..Nhh...cu-cukuphh...ah,"

Dijilatinya batang penis Naruto dalam sekali jilatan dan mulai menggelitik lubang anus si pirang dengan ujung lidahnya.

"NGH! Ja-Jangan lakukan itu!" pekik Naruto merasa malu.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan larangan itu dan justru mengangkat paha si pirang hingga lubang anusnya sekarang berada di depan wajah Sasuke.

Dijilatinya lubang itu berkali-kali yang segera membuat darah Naruto berdesir aneh. "Ahh! Aahhh..! Ahh!"

Sambil menahan salah satu kaki Naruto agar tetap terangkat dengan satu tangan, Sasuke lalu menjilati jari dari tangan satunya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari lubang Naruto yang masih terkunci rapat.

Melihat bagaimana Sasuke menatapnya sambil menjilati jari dan juga bibir bawahnya sendiri, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah dengan berat. Dia tau betul kalau harus lewat 'situ'.

"AGH! SA-SASUKE! AW! Ah! Hentikan!" seru Naruto saat sebuah jari panjang bergerak masuk ke dalam anusnya dengan mudahnya.

Segera saja Sasuke kembali menjilati bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bagaimana anus Naruto memijat jarinya denga lembut.

"Ngh..., ha...ah...ngh," tidak bisa bohong kalau Naruto sebenarnya menikmati. Menikmati bagaimana jari itu sekarang mulai bergerak.

Sasuke kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto dan mengajak lidah mungil si pirang bergulat sambil jarinya bermain di bawah sana.

"Ngh...suke, ah...," desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai bergerak turun ke bawah, menciumi lehernya dan mengigit beberapa _kissmark_ di sana sebelum akhirnya berhenti di tonjolan pada dada Naruto. Menjilati putingnya yang sudah menegang juga dan lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. "AH! NGH!" Sasuke segera memasukkan satu lagi jarinya di bawah sana.

Merasa posisinya tidak begitu bagus Sasuke pun meminta Naruto untuk berbalik dan menungging untuknya.

Kembali Sasuke memasukkan jarinya –sekaligus dua– ke dalam anus Naruto dan menggerakkannya bersamaan keluar masuk dan sesekali membuat gerakan menggunting. Naruto mengerang dan mendesah bergantian. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh _sweetspot_-nya dengan begitu 'manis'.

Terdengar lengguhan legah ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi jelas itu bukan berarti kegiatan mereka berakhir sampai disitu. Lihat saja, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto...tak satupun diantara mereka yang sudah 'datang'. Betapapun Naruto merasa begitu nikmat dimanja oleh Sasuke, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah dibiarkan untuk 'datang' begitu saja oleh lawannya itu.

Sasuke menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas paha dan lalu memposisikan penisnya yang sudah begitu tegang ke depan 'pintu masuk' Naruto. Dipeluknya si pirang yang masih menungging itu dari belakang dan mengecup bahunya singkat lalu dibisikkannya mantra, "_I love you,_ Naruto." Dan langsung melesakkan miliknya ke dalam rektum si pirang.

"AHHH!"

Tidak bisa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung membuat gerakan _in-out_ dengan tempo awal yang cukup sedang, berharap Naruto membiasakan diri sementara ia tetap bergerak.

Tidak ada protes dari si pirang, yang ada hanya erangan dan desahan serta sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Saat Naruto memekik tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan terus menghantam bagian yang tadi membuat Naruto memekik seperti itu ketika ia menyentuhnya.

Dan Naruto pun semakin mengerang dan mendesah hebat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dan penuh dengan peluh. Kedua pinggulnya di pegang erat oleh pria yang tengah menikmati ketatnya anusnya itu.

"Ha-...ha-...," nafas Sasuke terdengar berat tidak kalah dengan Naruto, begitu nikmat. Beberapa kali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan akal seperti terakhir kali. Tapi sungguh, tubuh Naruto ini...benar-benar mebuatnya gila. Kepalanya ia dongkakkan ke atas dengan bola mata yang sedikit naik ke atas, benar-benar menikmati tiap friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang diterima penisnya di dalam anus Naruto.

Terdengar suara becek dari lubang milik Naruto yang masih terus dipenetrasi keluar masuk oleh penis Sasuke. Membuat telinga Naruto panas dan semakin hanyut.

Rasanya begitu hebat dan memabukkan, apalagi saat Sasuke mulai memompa penisnya sementara anusnya juga dihantam dengan begitu nikmat. Apa Sasuke ingin membuatnya gila dengan menyerang kedua titik nikmatnya secara bersamaan seperti itu?

Kembali Sasuke mengecup-ngecup bahu Naruto dan menjilati cuping telinga si pirang dari belakang, sambil terus bergerak di dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"_I love you,_Naruto...," bisik Sasuke, membuat Naruto segera merespon. Dan itu Sasuke rasakan di bawah sana, bagaimana anus Naruto meremasnya.

" _I love you...," _sekali lagi Sasuke menggoda Naruto dan segera disahut oleh si pirang melalui tubuhnya. Terus dikocoknya penis Naruto yang sudah begitu basah oleh precumnya sendiri sambil terus memompa anus Naruto yang juga sudah licin oleh precum Sasuke sambil terus mebisikkan mantra pengikat untuk Naruto itu, "_I love you, _Naruto..._ I love you...,"_

"Cu-Cukup! Berhenti mengatakan itu terus menerus! Ugh, Ha...ah! _Teme,_ nhh...ah, Ngh...ohwh..ah!" protes Naruto kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya.

Sasuke menggigit telinga Naruto nakal, "Kenapa? Kau menyukainya 'kan?" goda Sasuke.

"AH!" pekik si pirang saat dirasakannya ia sudah nyaris klimaks, "Nnngghhh...aahh, Ssasu...ke, nh..cu-kup...nh, aku..., ujar Naruto terputus-putus. Mulai pusing.

Segera saja sahutan yang sangat jelas artinya bagi Sasuke itu disambut dengan penetrasi yang cepat dan kasar. Membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke melayang saat sensasi klimaks –surga dunia terbaik yang pernah ada– memenuhi raga dan berdesir nikmat hingga ejakulasi pun tercapai sempurna.

**0l=======* I Hope You Know It *=======l0**

Kamarnya begitu gelap tapi entah mengapa jiwa Naruto mengatakan kalau sekarang sudah waktunya bangun.

Ini sudah pagi.

Ditatapnya jendela berukuran sedang yang ada di hadapannya itu –benda satu-satunya yang bisa menyadarkan Naruto bahwa hari sudah pagi– dengan mata yang begitu berat.

Sesuatu menutupinya...kain tebal bewarna gelap yang menahan cahaya mentari memasuki ruangan kamarnya ini.

Baru saja Naruto akan mencoba duduk saat dirasakannya pinggul dan –yang paling istimewa– bokongnya serasa menjerit kesakitan.

"A-A-Aw-Aw...!" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi bagian belakangnya.

Otaknya segera memutar kembali reka ulang secara otomatis kejadian semalam secepat kilat dan langsung membuatnya membatu di tempat dengan sekujur tubuh bewarna merah bak kepiting rebus. Dan dalam gerakan patah-patah ala anisa bahar *plakk* Naruto menoleh pada sosok yang dipunggugi sepanjang malam dan langsung.

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' menjerit kencang dalam hati.

**0l=======* I Hope You Know It *=======l0**

***TeBeCe***

**Ah, sudahlah, aku tau kurang hot. Apalagi yang bisa kalian harapkan dari seorang wanita tua ini *gyaaa! Aku tidak sudi ngaku tua!#ngejitak Gunchan* saat dia sedang lelah dan di suruh bikin adegan lemon *siapa yg nyuruh ya? Lupa ==a***

**Pesan dan kesan diharapkan dengan sangat di chap ini. Kalau boleh, kasilah empat puluh review gitu...*dijitak*ehehe, aku kehabisan ide nih...kasi empat puluh review atau tak ganti tebece di atas ama the end *lagi-lagi***

**Minna. RnR please^^-**

**Balasan review:**

**HJKH: **Shangkyu dah repiu^^. Panggil aku "Anon" saja. Hehe. Eh, vampire yang 'berbeda'? bedanya di sebelah mana nih?

**Ciel-Kky30:** Arigatou^o^

**MoodMaker: **Udah ngeti nggk tuh knapa mati? ^^-

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry:** iya nih, banyak yg salah paham soal NejiGaa, padahal kan aku dah jelasin kalau si Neji cayang cuma pemeran pembantu *tapi bagiannya yahut* plakk

**Qhia503:** Yang jadi peramal OC. Gaara tuh nggk suka Suke karena nggk pengen naru cayang menderitahh...ha

**ukkychan:** Ehe, ku suka motong bagian serunya karena seru! *loh?*

**desroschan:** Yosh.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** idih, udah ah, jangan manggil2 nenek mulu =3=. Eh emangnya aku pernah bilang kalau bakalan ada yg ngehianatin naru ya? *disiram bensin* adududuhh...ide darimana tuh?! *bingung sendiri* hmm...oke-okeh, ku bakalan bikin ide lain deh. Ah, aku udah nemu fb kamu...! *eh bukannya yg benar itu kamu yg nemuin fb aku ya? Ahaha* iihhh...gunchan...mesum ih, albumnya penuh dengan yaoi-yaoian *nusuk2 pipi Gunchan pake lidi*

**Rosa Damaacena:** gimana sekarang? Udah penuh SasuNaru kah?

**Hoshi Yukinua:** sangkyu^^

**Sinister landsteiner:** ahaha, begitu ya? Makasih..^^- mau lihat isi kepalaku? Nih, silahkan dibelah *nyodori kelapa sawit* ehehe.

**NiMin Shippers:** Ehehe. Eh, nimi ini yg cowo ya? Wah wah wahaa.

**sheren:** Siip ^^d

**DexterSinister:** sekarang masih keliahatan galau nggk? Narunya?

**temedobe9:** yup, calam cenal! ^.^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu:** Okeh, nih udah lanjut^^

**Niel's ELF:** Sasuke kembali jadi manusia? Err...punya ide logis kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi nggk? Kalau bisa, kubikin deh! ehe

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel:** ehehe, silahkan lihat saja sendiri.

**ca kun:** um...nggk tau ya. Habis ku belum dapat ide gimna nasib gaara nantinya

**key-kouru:** eh masa? Aku nggk ngeliat atau lupa ya? Ah gomen...nih udah kecantum kan? ^^

**Schein Mond:** yah, ficku memang jarang ada yg panjang. Kalau ada yg sedikit lebih panjang kmungkinan di sebabkan oleh sesuatu, tau deh apa tuh *bicara nggk jelas? Tabok!*

**song min:** ah err..co-cotto...ini...sasori dari mananya yak? Ku nggk punya chara –ampe chap ini– yg namanya sasori. Gaara kali ya? Ehehehe...meski rambut mereka sama2 merah seh, duh ketahuan saking semangatnya nulis review...jadi salah gini..tapi reviewnya nggk salah alamat 'kan? memang buat 'bite' buatan nymous chibi-chibi-chibi kan? *plaawwkk* ahaha. Makasih banget^^-


	13. Chapter 13

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing abjad bersiliweran. Dan Abal tentunya soalnya dibikin dengan tanpa mempertimbangkan struktur cerita yang baik dan benar *ngek**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author Note: NARUTO CELAMAT ULTAAHHHH*plakk* telat tau!**

**Enjoy this story**

**~.~**

**#BITE: Chapter Thirteen#**

"He? Kembali ke desa?" nada tidak percaya terdengar dari arah seorang pria berambut merah dan berparas manis siang itu, ketika ia tiba di kediaman Namikaze dan menemui si nyonya rumah untuk menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Kemarin malam. Naru sudah kembali ke desa bersama Sasuke. Anak itu bilang ingin menjelaskan pada murid-murid didikannya Naruko dan juga para warga yang mengenal baik Naruko tentang kematiannya." Jawab wanita cantik berambut merah yang tak lain adalah ibunda Naruto itu dengan wajah agak sendu.

Gaara diam dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Gaa-chan? Ngomong-ngomong kemarin dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam bersama?" tanya Kushina –ibu Naruto– sambil memegangi wajahnya, khawatir.

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh ke arah lain, "Aku ada urusan di kantor asuransi."

"Ah, iya, Naru pernah bilang kau bekerja di sana, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sangat sibuk ya? Sampai kau tidak pernah berkunjung lagi sesering dulu. Bibi sampai khawatir karena kau tidak muncul-muncul tanpa kabar." Sahut Kushina.

Gaara menunduk meminta maaf, "Maaf sudah merepotkan selama ini,"

"Ahh, Gaa-chan kau ini bicara apa? Kau ini sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, lagipula kalau bukan karena Gaa-chan, Naruto tidak akan berhasil melakukan 'tugas'nya seperti sekarang ini. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Masih bekerja di sana 'kan?" tanya Kushina lagi sambil tersenyum.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah tidak."

"Eh?"

"Semalam saya sudah mengundurkan diri." Ujar Gaara sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

Kalau saja Kushina bisa melihat menembus kemeja panjang pria bersurai merah dihadapannya itu, maka ia pasti akan miris menyaksikan puluhan luka lebam dan cambukan cemeti di kulit yang seharusnya indah milik Gaara itu.

Konsekuensi untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu cukup merepotkan –apalagi untuk Gaara yang notabene bukan hanya bekerja sebagai 'pekerja' untuk perusahaan itu tapi juga merangkap menjadi 'pekerja' untuk bosnya–, hukuman yang tentu tidak mudah dan sangat menyakitkan jelas akan menghujamnya. Ia sudah tau itu.

Tapi...apalagi yang bisa Gaara lakukan untuk menolak jika ini semua untuk Naruto?

**0l=======* Just look at me *=======l0**

Sebuah desa nampak begitu tentram. Angin semilir berhembus di malam yang tak begitu dingin dikarenakan banyaknya pohon yang kala itu tengah mengeluarkan karbondioksida, tidak seperti siang hari saat mereka memproduksi oksigen, pada malam hari seperti ini pohon-pohon itu sama saja seperti manusia dan mahluk lain, mereka butuh oksigen.

Saat kita melirik lebih ke selatan, dimana sebuah jalan setapak yang hanya menuju ke satu-satunya rumah di dalam hutan, maka nampaklah sebuah bangunan antik berlantai dua dengan cat orange dan krem berpadu dengan begitu indah. Cahaya jingga yang berasal dari lampu redup dan juga lilin terlihat menguar lemah di jendela-jendela bangunan itu. Dua bayangan berbeda nampak –dari salah satu jendela– tengah berdiri dan sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan begitu bersemangat atau mungkin... bertengkar?

"Aku bilang bukan apa-apa!" pekik Naruto menyembunyikan selembar kertas telegram yang baru saja sampai ke belakang punggungnya seraya memasang tameng badan pada sosok yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku lihat, _dobe_!" seru Sasuke semakin jengkel. Kenapa harus disembunyikan kalau memang bukan sesuatu yang penting?

Bukannya kenapa...hanya saja Sasuke tadi sempat mendapati si bocah pirang ini membaca kertas telegram itu sambil senyum-senyum –yang menurut penglihatan Sasuke tersipu-sipu– jadi jelas saja ia merasa terganggu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang naksir atau yang menarik perhatian kekasihnya –setidaknya Sasuke berpikir mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih– itu? Bisa ada pertumpahan darah nantinya jika ada yang berani-berani menawan apalagi merebut 'musang' kesayangannya itu. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun (berpatokan pada umur asli Sasuke) untuk mereka mendahului seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hal memiliki Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, _teme_! Aku bilang tidak usah dilihat ya tidak usah!"

"Aku harus melihatnya, _dobe._"

"Harus? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Bukan kewajibanku untuk memberitahukan semua hal sekecil apapun padamu! Ini urusan pribadi! Titik!"

Mendengar penuturan itu, dahi Sasuke mengkerut. 'Urusan pribadi?' woohh..justru Sasuke harus tau jika itu urusan pribadi.

"Ah!"

Dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir mungil si pirang. Dan dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat lagi –saat Naruto masih dalam mode syok– Sasuke segera mencomot kertas telegram itu dari balik tubuh Naruto.

"_Te-Teme!_" protes Naruto dan segera melompat seperti kangguru ke arah Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan badannya agar ia bisa membaca kertas yang kini ada di tangannya, alhasil bukannya berhasil menyambar surat itu, Naruto malah merangkul punggung Sasuke dengan posisi dimana ia seperti di gendong oleh si pantat ayam dari belakang, menggantung dengan kedua lengan menyangkut di bahu bidang si Uchiha dan kaki yang melayang di atas lantai. Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya, itulah masalahnya. Maka menggantunglah Naruto di punggung Sasuke, sementara si vampire es muka datar itu membaca hasil rebutannya.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sudah lama tidak berjumpa,aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

_Besok aku ingin mengtraktirmu makan malam di restoran favoritmu di kota, bagaimana? _

_Salam Sayang,_

_Iruka._

"I..Iruka...," gumam Sasuke makin tidak senang dengan isi surat itu. Apa-apaan kata 'Aku benar-benar rindu padamu' dan 'Salam Sayang' itu? Siapa mahluk berengsek yang berani sekali mengirim surat dengan kalimat seperti ini pada Naruto-'nya'?!

Sasuke segera meremukkan kertas itu dan menjadikannya bola kertas yang kemudian ia lempar kasar ke lantai. Naruto merosot turun dari puggungnya seperti sedang main seluncuran.

Saat darah Uchiha memanas nampak menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto segera berbalik badan dan mengambil posisi 'siap berlari kencang'.

Tapi belum sempat si pirang mengambil 'langkah seribu musang'nya sebuah tangan seputih porselen segera menarik kerah kemejanya dari belakang.

"Na...ru...to...," gumam suara bariton si pantat ayam dengan penekanan pada nada bicaranya, membuat Naruto bergidik.

Maka dengan itu kedua 'sejoli' tersebut kembali melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Apanya yang bukan siapa-siapa kalau isi suratnya merayu begitu?!" bentak Sasuke lebih geram.

"Merayu? Yang benar saja. Itu hanya kalimat biasa Sasuke, kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Lantas siapa dia?! Apa dia sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau harus merahasiakannya dariku? Kau tinggal bilang dia itu siapa? Apa susahnya?!"

Naruto melempar wajahnya ke samping dan mengetatkan rahangnya. Sasuke ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Guru Umino Iruka, dia itu guru _private_-ku dan Naruko saat kami masih kanak-kanak. Hanya itu." cibir Naruto, masih tidak bisa melepaskan wajah kesalnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat masih tetap mengarahkan perhatiannya ke sofa dibanding menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu bersikeras tidak meberitahuku kalau memang dia cuma guru biasa untukmu? Apa kau punya perasaan khusus yang tersembunyi padanya?"

Naruto mendelik, "Sudah cukup! Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya padamu! Kau itu...ugh, kau itu CEMBURUAN!" teriak Naruto di depan Sasuke sementara yang diteriaki hanya bisa tertegun dengan mata membulat. Tidak menyangka kalau itu alasannya si pirang ini tidak ingin memberitahukan siapa pria pengirim telegram itu.

Sasuke nampak masih syok. Cemburuan? Rasanya kata itu seperti sebuah tonjokan telak ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Kapan dia terakhir kali cemburu seperti ini? Pernahkan ia cemburu sebelumnya? Dunianya begitu hambar selama ini...sampai rasa cemburu pun ogah-ogahan untuk merayapi hatinya yang dingin, tidak peduli sekalipun kekasih-kekasih –atau mungkin lebih tepat orang-orang yang pernah 'tidur' dengannya– direbut atau di'pakai' orang lain di depan matanya sendiri. Rasa itu...rasa cemburu itu...tak pernah sekali pun menyinggahinya.

"Kenapa? Memang salah jika aku cemburu?" tanya Sasuke sedingin mungkin. Ia masih asing dengan perasaan seperti ini. Dirinya saja sampai terheran-heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba temperamental jika berhubungan dengan si _dobe _di hadapannya ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, wajah Naruto memanas tiba-tiba. "K-Kenapa katamu.," gumamnya gugup. Jelas saja jawabannya memalukan. Masa iya dia harus bilang 'Sebagai pacar kau seharusnya lebih percaya padaku!'?

'Gyaaaa...tidaaaakkk...,' histeris Naruto dalam hati dengan sekujur tubuh bewarna merah. Apa dia benar-benar sudah mengakui hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu sebagai hubungan pacaran? Tapi kan..tapi kan...Naruto itu laki-laki!

"A-Aku tetap akan menemui Guru Iruka besok!" seru Naruto membalik badan, berusaha menghindari percakapan 'berbahaya' ini.

Lengan tan-nya segera ditangkap lagi-lagi oleh Sasuke dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi." Sahut Sasuke.

"Heh? Apa urusanmu?! Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" seru Naruto.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengijinkanmu Naruto, tidak ada tawar menawar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar makan malam dengan pria lain tanpa pengawasanku." Tepis Sasuke sengit.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku! Guru Iruka selama ini tinggal di Amerika dan baru pulang ke Inggris setelah beberapa tahun. Aku merindukannya, aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Kau...merindukannya?" tanya Sasuke berkerut dahi.

"Iya, guru Iruka itu...sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Aku tidak punya banyak teman dekat, Sasuke, penampilanku yang seperti anak perempuan membuatku terkucilkan dari teman-teman sebayaku dan orang-orang di sekitarku...aku hanya punya sedikit orang-orang dekat...karena itulah mereka sangat berarti bagiku." Tutur Naruto terlihat murung sekarang.

"Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan pria itu." sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak berhak berlaku seperti ini padaku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu! Berhenti melarangku melakukan ini dan itu sesuai kemauanmu! Kau pikir dirimu siapa?! Aku tetap akan pergi! Aku akan berangkat besok siang jadi kau tidak akan berkutik untuk menahanku!" bentak Naruto benar-benar marah. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mengerti perasaannya? Inikah yang ia sebut cinta? Dengan menuruti semua keinginan dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dilarangnya? Seperti itu?! Apa bedanya dengan budak?!

Setelah menerima bentakan keras dari si pirang Sasuke segera menarik kasar pria itu berjalan ke arah dapur. Ditendangnya dengan keras papan yang menjadi pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah dan kembali menyeret Naruto turun ke ruang gelap di bawah sana dengan paksa.

Saat sampai di ruang berjeruji tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan siang harinya, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke dinding sel hingga Naruto memekik kesakitan ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan besi.

Terlihat si rambut raven menyambar sebuah borgol dan langsung memasangkannya pada lengan kiri Naruto yang lalu dikunci ke salah satu jeruji di sana.

Terdengar suara-suara benturan dari dua besi dalam ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan! Sasuke brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto, terus-terusan menarik lengannya yang diborgol ke sel, memberontak kesal dengan berisiknya.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan kemana-mana saat hari terang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang memandangnya nanar.

"Kau keterlaluan..ini...KAU TIDAK BISA MENYEBUT INI CINTA, BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto. Kenapa begini? Kenapa Sasuke jadi sekejam ini?

Tidak mempedulikan amarah Naruto, Sasuke merundukkan tubuhnya dan menggamit bibir Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman yang segera berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan memaksa.

"Ennghhh...nn...mgghh," lengguh si pirang dalam ciuman basah mereka. Tubuhnya melemah. Selalu saja...ciuman Sasuke selalu saja menjadi 'obat melumpuhkan' yang paling mujarap untuk Naruto. Diremasnya kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan yang tidak diborgol dan berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh namun sia-sia. Ciuman ini semakin membuat pikirannya berputar-putar.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap pada wajah yang kini sudah setengah 'mabuk' karena ulahnya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berduaan dengan orang lain, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke mengecup kuping Naruto lalu merobek kemeja pria dihadapannya itu dengan kasar. Sudah tidak ada waktu basa basi untuk membuka kancing satu per satu.

"Ahn...ngh...ahh..,"

Desahan mentah meraung dari kerongkongan Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menciumi bahunya, menjilatinya dan mencatolkan sebanyak mungkin tanda kepemilikannya di tubuh tan indah itu.

Rasa geli bercampur nikmat menjalar keseluruh aliran darah Naruto. Terus mendesah dan mendesah merespon pada sentuhan-sentuhan membius yang Sasuke hujamkan ke tubuhnya.

"NGH...Ahh...ngghhh-, nha- ah! Ahh...," lengguh Naruto. Sasuke tengah sibuk menjilati tonjolan di dadanya dan menghisapnya tiba-tiba sesekali. Membuat Naruto memekik dan mendesah berbarengan.

Jilatan basah itu mulai bergerak ke bawah dan hanya bisa disahut protes-protes tidak 'penting' dari Naruto.

Posisinya yang tengah terborgol satu tangan di jeruji membuat Naruto agak repot menghalangi Sasuke –yang tengah menanggalkan celana panjangnya– hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

Alhasil Sasuke pun bisa berbuat sesukanya. Dilemparnya celana panjang kecoklatan milik Naruto dan mulai menggamit penis si pirang yang sudah menegang.

"UGH, Guh-, Ahhhghh, Nngghhh...oh, ahhnnggh...,"

Sensasi ketika penisnya masuk ke dalam rongga basah dan hangat milik Sasuke membuat Naruto sudah lupa dengan kata malu untuk tidak mendesah erotis.

"Nnngghh...,"

Tidak peduli lagi dengan jerami-jerami yang menyakiti kulitnya, tidak peduli dengan betapa menggairahkannya suara-suara yang ia keluarkan...Naruto terus saja mendesah. Hal ini terlalu nikmat untuk diacuhkan.

Dengan serangkian gerakan naik turun oleh Sasuke dan sedotan-sedotan kuat pada batang penisnya, Naruto pun klimaks hebat ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Si raven bangkit dari tempat 'bermainnya' dan menatap Naruto sambil mengelap mulut dan tangannya yang belepotan sperma milik si pirang.

Kalau saja wajah Naruto masih bisa lebih merah lagi, dia pasti sudah seperti daging bewarna darah sekarang.

"_Te-Teme, _apa yang...kau...lakukan..hahh..," protes Naruto dengan telatnya.

Sasuke menatapnya lurus tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah...

Naruto segera melempar wajahnya ke samping, "Hump! Aku akan tetap pergi besok!" sahutnya.

Segera saja Sasuke meremas kuat penis Naruto dan membuat si empunya meraung.

"AHH!"

"Harus berapa kali aku 'menandaimu' agar kau mengerti posisimu saat ini, _dobe?_" gumam Sasuke lalu menjilati wajah tan milik Naruto dengan menggunakan bagian tengah lidahnya.

"Ngh!"

Naruto terlihat masih sibuk mengambil nafas setelah sesi semi-intim barusan.

"Aku..hahh..tetap akan...menemui guru Iruka...hahh..," ujar Naruto susah payah.

Sasuke menggeretakkan geraham. Benar-benar kesal dengan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya ini.

"AH! Sasuke! Jangan! Ja-Jangan lakukan ini!" protes Naruto saat tubuhnya diangkat dan memposisikan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Sasuke –atau tepatnya di depan penis Sasuke yang sudah 'siap' masuk kapan saja ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Tanpa persiapan...tidak ada jari yang melonggarkan jalan...tidak ada pelumas...benda milik Sasuke pun menerobos dengan seenaknya ke dalam anus Naruto dan membuat si pirang menjerit.

Tangan kirinya tersangkut di sel dan hanya menyisahkan tangan kanannya untuk melakukan perlawanan sia-sia.

Gerakan maju mundur segera terjadi dan membuat Sasuke hanyut sementara Naruto masih meringis kesakitan.

Cukup lama si pirang harus menunggu Sasuke menghasilkan precum agar anusnya lebih licin. Dan setelah itu Naruto pun perlahan mulai menikmati.

Meski tetap terasa perih tapi...kenikmatan yang ditawarkan lebih..dan jauh lebih hebat.

.

.

Nafas berat menjadi kepulan uap di wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat memerah. _Sapphire _indah miliknya tertutup setengah, menunjukkan ia masih menikmati euforia dari kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Apa ini bisa disebut paksaan?

Naruto cukup menikmatinya, meski pun ia benci dengan alasan mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Dia tidak diperbolehkan menemui gurunya, pria yang sudah seperti saudara baginya. Naruto hanya ingin bertemu dengan Iruka, hanya sekedar makan malam...apa salahnya sih? Kenapa Sasuke begitu cemburuan seperti ini?

Rasa kantuk menyerang tubuh si pirang. Karena tak kuasa menahannya, ia pun terlelap hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Sementara itu sang 'penyerang' hanya bisa duduk termangu di sisi tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah pulas tertidur tanpa busana di atas tumpukan jerami di lantai, pergelangan tangan yang terborgol nampak membuat sebuah garis merah di kulit tan pemuda itu, sejak tadi ia terus memberontak makanya lengannya lecet begitu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Di pijitnya kening yang juga sejak tadi berkerut terus itu. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Dia telah menyakiti Naruto sekali lagi.

Itulah kalimat yang mejeng lebar-lebar di benaknya saat ini.

Kenapa dia begitu emosian selama bersama Naruto? Sifat temperamental dadakannya ini benar-benar menyusahkan dan menurunkan martabatnya sebagai pria 'berkepala dingin' yang selama ini digenggamnya selama ratusan tahun.

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang membobol kebekuan hatinya.

**0l=======* Just look at me *=======l0**

_Naruto POV:_

"Ngh..., auch...,"

Sekujur tubuhku serasa habis digiling dengan alat penggiling daging pagi ini, eh, ataukah sekarang sudah siang?

Agh, sial...badanku benar-benar pegal tingkat dewa! Sakit...

Hm, lenganku...lengan kiriku cedera...lingkaran biru yang mengelilinya ini pasti karena borgol yang Sasuke pasang semalam, uh.

Tapi...kenapa dilepas?

Eh?

Kuelus-elus pergelangan tanganku sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Aku sudah berada di kamarku sekarang. 'Bersih', dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Jadi...Sasuke tidak jadi mengurungku...?

Kenapa? Apa sekarang ia sadar sudah berlaku kelewatan?

Aku...aku bukannya tidak suka dengan sifat cemburuannya itu, malah aku senang...perasaan dimana ketika seseorang mengakuiku, peduli padaku, dan menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang berharga dan tak ingin dilepasnya itu benar-benar membuat rasa senang meluap-luap di dadaku. Aku senang...senang sekali. Wajahku sampai memanas secepat termometer yang dicelupin di air mendidih tiap kali aku memikirkan kalau aku ini dicintai oleh orang seperti Sasuke. Meski begitu...terkadang semua perhatian dan sikap posesifnya itu sangat merepotkan.

"Arrghh! Menyebalkaann!" pekikku sambil mengacak surai pirang milikku gusar.

Tanpa perlu banyak berpusing-pusing ria yang memang bukan hobiku aku pun segera menyeret tubuhku yang masih 'nyut-nyutan' ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke kota.

Sasuke melepaskan borgolnya dan membawaku kembali ke kamar sekalipun aku bersikeras untuk tetap menemui guru Iruka, itu artinya dia sudah mengijinkanku pergi 'kan?

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku pun mencari kereta yang bisa mengantarku ke kota. Sedikit khawatir saat aku meninggalkan rumah itu dimana Sasuke tengah berdiam didalamnya. Namun seiring jauhnya kereta yang kutumpangi ini membawaku pergi, aku pun mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri.

**0l=======* Just look at me *=======l0**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" tanya pria yang tengah berjalan di sampingku ini.

Kulitnya masih secoklat dulu, wajahnya manis dan terlihat bersahabat meski pun dia tetap bisa membuat ekspresi serius dengan wajah itu.

"Baik." Sahutku memasang cengiran lima jari andalanku.

Guru iruka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan namun tangannya menepuk kepalaku lembut, hal yang sering ia lakukan untuk menenangkanku.

"Aku turut berduka untuk Naruko." Ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan lalu menunduk untuk meresponnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kalian masih akur 'kan?"

Aku menoleh, "Tentu." Sahutku singkat. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ceritakan mengenai Gaara. Tidak banyak...

"Hum, begitu. Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah punya pacar Naruto _dobe_?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut guru Iruka sontak membuatku terpaku dan merinding. Dan lagi kata 'dobe' itu...aagh! Aku sampai lupa kalau orang di depanku inilah yang pertama kali menjulukiku seperti itu. Tapi sekarang sudah menjadi panggilan khas milik Sasu _teme, _sih.

"Hehh?!" pekikku panik.

"Wah, sudah ada ya?" tanya guru Iruka lagi dan segera kubantah dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan membentuk huruf 'X'.

"Ahaha...jangan malu begitu."

"Ti-Tidak! Aku belum punya!" protesku dengan wajah memerah, "Guru Iruka sendiri, memangnya masih _singel_?!"

Pertanyaanku barusan sukses membuat wajah guru Iruka ikutan memerah.

"Nah! Nah! Guru Iruka sudah punya 'kan? Iya kaaaaann?!" pancingku berusaha meledek dan membuat guru Iruka dengan jengkel melayangkan jitakannya yang mantap itu ke ubun-ubunku. "ADAWW!"

"Hentikan itu, bodoh!" seru guru Iruka dengan wajah yang masih merona. Apa-apaan sikap 'manis'nya itu?

"I-Iya deh...," cibirku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang bersiap benjol.

Pria berkuncir satu di hadapanku ini menghela nafas. "Jadi? Kau mau makan dimana sekarang?"

"Eee...itu..,"

"Hm?"

"Ah, guru Iruka, begini...," kataku lalu berpikir sejenak, "Ada kedai makanan yang bagus di desa tempatku tinggal sekarang, bagaimana kalau...kita makan di sana saja?" tawarku.

Pria dengan sebuah garis melintang di wajahnya itu menatapku heran. "Naruto, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menunduk, "Hum..seperti itulah..,"

**0l=======* Just look at me *=======l0**

Tidak banyak yang istimewa saat aku mengajak guru Iruka makan di kedai favoritku di desa, kecuali wajah masamnya ketika mengetahui kalau kedai makan itu juga sekaligus adalah bar minuman keras. Sifat mendidiknya yang ketat itu segera muncul dan langsung memberiku petuah ini dan itu agar memilih tempat makan yang lebih sopan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya guru Iruka sambil mengintari ruang tamu yang sudah kunyalakan lampunya malam itu.

Guru Iruka berencana untuk menginap malam ini di rumahku. Aku tentu tidak keberatan hanya saja..

"Hm." Sahutku singkat pada pertanyaannya.

Melihatku yang terlihat sedang dalam mood yang kurang begitu bagus, guru Iruka lalu mendekatiku dan kembali menepuk kepalaku tapi kemudian menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak begitu peka dan tidak berada di sisimu saat kau sedang terpuruk Naruto. Tapi, yakinlah kalau kepergian Naruko pasti tidak sia-sia..," ujar guru Iruka.

Eh? Bukan begitu...masalahnya bukan..

"Guru Iruka..."

"?!"

Hah!

Aku terbelalak saat guru Iruka tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku dengan cepat oleh sesuatu yang menyambar tubuhnya dari samping.

Seluet hitam yang begitu cepat menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok dengan sangat kasar hingga aku bisa mendengar dentuman keras dari tubuh yang menghantam tembok rumah ini membuatku tercekat.

"SASUKE!" teriakku histeris saat kusadari sosok yang tengah mencekik guru Iruka hingga ia terangkat dari tanah itu adalah vampire pencemburu yang baru saja keluar dari persebunyiannya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya..," gumam Sasuke dingin sambil mengetatkan cekikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Kurang panjang? Ya iyalah...**

**Alur cepat? So pasti..**

**Maaf ya, lagi capek nih...*alasan lama**

**Still mind to review? ^^-**

**Dan...balasan reviewnya boleh chap depan? Udah jam empat pagi nih...musti tidur, bye ==/ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing abjad. Abal. Dibikin dengan seenaknya saja ==,**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author Note: Aku updatenya lama ya? Ya maaf..hehe. Ini belom apa-apa loh..khukhukhu masa banyak tugas kuliah yang belum dijamah di belakang sana. So...keep waiting me. *maunya***

**#BITE: Chapter Fourteen#**

Sebuah tetesan keringat meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Guru Iruka tercekat dengan wajah membiru karena cengkraman kuat dari sebuah lengan yang masih menempel dan berkutat untuk meremukkan batang lehernya.

"Khk..ukhk,"

"CUKUP! CUKUP SASUKE!" teriakku panik nyaris parau. Aku ketakutan. Takut jika pria yang tengah mencekik guru Iruka ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya. "AKU MOHON, SUDAH CUKUP! KAU TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Benar-benar mengacuhkan semua pekikanku dan terus mengetatkan cengkramannya hingga aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suara guru Iruka lagi. Oh, tidak. Sudut-sudut mataku mulai digenangi oleh butir-butir air mata. Tubuhku gemetar dan suara teriakanku semakin terdengar berat dan bergetar. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak bergeming...aku tidak ingin ini. Dia...dia benar-benar akan membunuh guru Iruka!

_PRANGG_

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sejenak –meski hanya iris matanya saja yang menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Di tanganku kini tergenggam sebuah pot bunga yang lebih menyerupai botol. Sebuah botol pot yang baru saja kupecahkan ujungnya hingga kini bagian tajam dari pot ini bisa aku sodorkan ke leherku sendiri. Membuat sebuah ancaman untuk seorang vampire yang tengah terbakar api cemburu untuk melepaskan pria yang hendak ia remukkan dihadapannya.

"Aku serius." Ujarku tegas. Kau tidak akan mau kalau aku mati 'kan? Sasuke..

Sasuke tidak melepas cekikannya tetapi wajahnya akhirnya menoleh juga padaku. Kutatap iris mata semerah darah miliknya lekat-lekat, berusaha menunjukkan kalau aku tidak main-main dan akan menancapkan beling ini ke kerongkonganku saat ini juga jika ia tidak melepaskan guru Iruka sekarang.

Sasuke menatapku dingin, "Jadi sebegitu berharganyakah dia?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu dengan jelas, Sasuke. Aku tidak punya cukup banyak teman. Jadi orang-orang yang saat ini dekat dengannku –yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit itu– sangatlah berharga untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja di hadapanku."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia ketimbang aku?"

Aku meneguk ludah. "Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan guru Iruka, itu saja."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia ketimbang aku?" tanya Sasuke mengulang.

"Aku hanya-,"

_BRUKH_

"?!"

"Uhuk..uhk, uhuk! Ukh!"

Iris _Shappire_-ku mengikuti gerak tubuh guru Iruka yang meluncur turun ke lantai dan segera terbatuk sambil memegangi kerongkongannya yang memerah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melompat mendekatinya dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan juga panik.

Wajah guru Iruka terlihat pucat. Tatapannya nanar. Percampuran antara heran, terkejut dan ngeri menjadi satu. Dia pasti kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benar-benar membuatku tidak tega melihatnya.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Kubopong tubuhnya dengan susah payah keluar dari rumah dan segera menghampiri kusir kereta yang tengah tertidur di dalam keretanya itu. Aku bersyukur kereta yang mengantar kami tadi belum beranjak dari rumah ini, kalau tidak aku pasti akan kerepotan membopong guru Iruka hingga ke desa untuk mencari kereta yang bisa mengantar kami ke kota, meskipun aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan itu.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming saat aku membawa guru Iruka keluar.

Setelah aku membangunkan si kusir, aku pun mebopoh guru Iruka untuk duduk di dalam kereta dan lalu mengambil posisi untukku juga di dekatnya sebelum sebuah tangan coklat menahan bahuku untuk tidak ikut masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Eh?" aku menatap bingung pada sosok di hadapaku ini. Kenapa dia melarangku naik?

Guru Iruka menatapku dengan mata menyipit –ukh, dia pasti kesakitan–, "Tetaplah di sini, Naruto." Katanya.

"TAPI!" seruku tidak terima.

Pria berkuncir satu itu lalu menarik nafas pendek dengan begitu menyakitkan akibat lehernya yang nyaris remuk, "Kau harus...menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri...jangan...kabur...," ujarnya terputus-putus karena sesekali menarik nafas atau memekik kesakitan. Mana bisa aku meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti itu!

"Aku tetap akan mengantar guru Iruka sampai ke kota!" tepisku keras kepala.

"Tidak..."

"Tapi siapa yang-,"

"Ada Kakashi, dia akan merawatku, jangan khawatir...,"

"...apa paman Kakashi juga ikut pulang dari Amerika bersama guru Iruka?"

Yang aku tau guru Iruka menemani paman Kakashi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya, tapi aku tidak tau kalau paman Kakashi juga ikut kembali ke Inggris bersama guru Iruka, kupikir masih kuliah jadi..

Pria di hadapanku ini mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir...,"

Aku merunggut. Tapi dengan itu, kereta yang membawa guru Iruka pun bergemeletuk menjauh dari pekarangan ini. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan embun yang mengepul di depan wajahku.

Helaan nafas berat dari mulutku membuat kabut ini semakin menebal saja di mataku.

Tapi...apa aku benar-benar harus masuk dan menemui Sasuke sekarang? Aku bingung...

Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang lebih banyak lagi sampai sebuah tangan yang begitu dingin menerkam pergelanganku dari belakang dan menarikku paksa ke dalam rumah. "AHH!"

Bantingan pintu ek membuat telingaku tuli. Dan baru saja aku ingin protes akan betapa sakitnya lenganku dicengkram dan ditarik-tarik seperti itu oleh pria 'ayam' brengsek ini, aku justru malah dihempaskan ke lantai dipan yang dingin dengan lebih kasar lagi. Seolah aku ini hanya sekarung beras yang tidak akan menjerit jika dibuang begitu saja ke lantai.

Aku begitu sibuk merintih kesakitan di atas lantai ketika Sasuke bergerak naik ke atasku. Dan saat mataku mulai tersadar dari 'kunang-kunang' akibat benturan tadi aku pun selanjutnya segera 'dibius' oleh sepasang _onyx_ yang tengah menyorotku dengan begitu intens dari jarak dekat. Seolah kedua bola mata itu mampu menyedotku ke dimensi lain.

Di dekatkannya wajah sinis itu perlahan ke arahku sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku erat-erat di kedua sisi tubuhku. Menahanku untuk tidak berontak.

Nafasku nyaris tidak bisa kurasakan karena tercekat. Aku...ketakutan.

Sesaat sebelum bibirnya menyentuhku, aku memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak bisa." Ujarku berat. Setelah ia baru saja akan membunuh guru Iruka, mana bisa aku dengan begitu entengnya berciuman dengan dia!

Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak berniat berhenti disitu, dijilatnya telingaku dengan begitu vulgar kemudian, "Ahhnngg...!"

"Lepaskan...!" tolakku berusaha bebas dari 'kurungannya'.

Sasuke masih berusaha 'menyerangku'. Kini ia tengah menjilati tekuk leherku dengan berusaha menyingkirkan kerah kemeja yang tengah kugunakan dengan giginya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan...aku tidak mau!" bentakku masih tetap dalam posisi kepala miring ke samping. Memberontak pada cengkraman tangannya yang mulai menyakiti pergelanganku. Tapi rasanya aku mulai tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang disodorkannya itu. "Ahh...,"

"Cukup...kumohon..," meski pada akhirnya rasa takutku justru mengalahkan semuanya.

Sasuke bangkit dan menatapku. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Dia pasti melihatku begitu ketakutan...

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya...setelah semua kejadian yang kami lalui, bukan salahnya jika ia berpikir kami sekarang punya hubungan khusus. Dan baginya, aku adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Aku tidak bisa marah jika ia begitu posesif menyingkirkanku dari semua faktor yang bisa menarikku dari sisinya, tapi...

Aku tidak tau kenapa...

Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Jika Sasuke tetap berada di sisiku...aku, aku tidak sanggup memikirkan konsekuensinya...

Semua orang-orang di sekitarku akan terluka satu persatu.

Satu persatu.

Gaara –meski aku tidak tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa– pernah dicekik oleh Sasuke di gudang bawah tanah dan sekarang, nyawa guru Iruka nyaris melayang karena api cemburu yang bercokol di dada mahluk di hadapanku ini. Semuanya bermotif sama untuk Sasuke...tidak ada yang boleh merebutku dari sisinya.

Aku bahagia dengan itu tapi...

Akankah kukorbankan semua sahabat-sahabatku untuk pria yang baru saja aku kenal? Haruskah kuhempaskan semua hubungan dan ikatan yang telah susah payah aku dapatkan untuk sebuah perasaan yang masih begitu 'asing' untukku sendiri?

.

.

Aku tidak bisa.

Sasuke masih menatapku bingung. Sikapku yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau pikiranku sedang kacau balau, jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa...," gumamku.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku minta maaf, Sasuke." Ujarku menutup rapat-rapat kedua mataku. Ini terlalu berat. Tapi aku harus tetap mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku...aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Ukh, rasanya sesuatu mengganjal di kerongkonganku saat melihat Sasuke menatapku nanar setelah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

Harus segera kujelaskan!

"Kita terlalu berbeda...kau mengerti 'kan? Kita ini tidak akan mungkin cocok...aku," uh, ayo Naruto kau pasti bisa mengatakannya! "Jika aku tetap berada di dekatmu, sahabat-sahabatku akan terluka...aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Maafkan aku...dan lagi, tolong, tinggalkan aku...aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dalam hidupku jika kau masih tetap berada didekatku dan menghisap darahku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tetap menjadi 'makanan' utamamu. Akan sangat sulit melupakanmu jika kau tetap berada di sekitarku. Jadi kumohon tinggalkan aku...Maaf Sasuke, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera menatap Sasuke dengan begitu cemas..apa yang akan dikatakannya sekarang?

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat, seolah tengah mencerna baik-baik kalimatku, dan lalu, "Kalau begitu kau harus mati, Naruto."

**0l=======* The one who love you *=======l0**

_Normal POV:_

"Ukh..khk...kha..kh, Sa.. ..ke...,"

Ketika angin semilir di luar tengah bertiup dengan dinginnya untuk merontokkan tiap lutut yang berani menantangnya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang di dalam kediamannya sendiri yang hangat malam itu justru harus menerima keputusan yang jauh lebih dingin dari seorang pria yang 'nyaris' saja menyentuh gelar 'kekasih' untuknya.

Tangan putih yang sebelumnya hampir membuat sebuah nyawa nyaris melayang, kini menempel di leher si bocah pirang. Kedua tangan itu..bergerak meremukkan lehernya.

Pemuda _raven_ yang baru saja mendeklarasikan akan membunuh Naruto, pria yang dengan akal sehat ia akui sebagai orang yang telah merebut hatinya kini hanya bisa menatap dingin pada pemuda yang wajahnya telah memucat di bawah sana.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bernafas dan membuat lehernya setegang mungkin agar Sasuke sulit meremukkannya.

Ia jauh lebih ketakutan lebih dari apapun sekarang. Tatapan Sasuke jauh lebih dingin dan mengerikan serta benar-benar penuh niat membunuh dibanding saat ia marah setelah Naruto mendorongnya hingga jatuh menimpa meja waktu itu. Tapi kali ini Naruto sudah tidak sanggup untuk menangis seperti sebelumnya karena ketakutan, air matanya kering dan tubuhnya yang bergemetar hebat tidak mampu dihiraukannya lagi...yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah...

Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekarang...apa ia akan rela?

"Ukh," air mata Naruto mulai menitik. Rupanya ia tidak rela. Ia tidak rela mati seperti ini...apalagi di tangan Sasuke...pria yang ia...

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Jika kau harus meninggalkanku, maka kau harus mati. Aku memang egois, itu yang harus kau ingat. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu berada di pelukan orang lain setelah kau meninggalkanku, kau boleh membenciku Naruto, tapi tidak menggantikan keberadaanku dengan orang lain. Itu tidak akan kubiarkan." Bisik Sasuke di sisi Naruto yang nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Khk..Sa...kuh...ke...ukh," si pirang masih berusaha menyingkirkan cengkraman pria yang tengah duduk di atas itu dengan susah payah. Seluruh jemari tanganya begitu lemah dan terasa tak dialiri darah nyaris sedingin tangan yang tengah mencekiknya.

"_I love you._" Telinga Naruto meremang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dalam situasi seperti ini?

Ditatapnya pemuda yang selalu ia juluki pantat ayam itu semampunya, tersirat kesedihan di kedua _onyx_ yang selama ini selalu menghipnotisnya itu. Entah mengapa...meski detik ini si pirang sedang merenggang nyawa oleh ulah si pemilik iris mata sekelam batu pualam itu, tatapan yang Sasuke tunjukkan masih mampu menohok jantungnya.

'Sasuke...,' batin Naruto yang perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah _stoic_ yang tengah sedih di hadapannya itu.

Tidak peduli dengan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, sekarang Naruto kembali merasa 'tenggelam' ke dalam sorot mata itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit...namun pasti. Tangan dingin yang menempel erat di leher Naruto...mulai lepas. Beralih memeluk tubuh si pirang dengan begitu lembut.

Hangat. Itu yang Naruto rasakan. Meski ia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suara dari kerongkongannya, ia tetap menyambut pelukan itu.

Apa ini? Apa sekarang ia berubah pikiran?

"Apa kau tidak bisa memilihku dibanding teman-temanmu itu?" bisik Sasuke masih mendekap tubuh ringkih Naruto.

'Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya pada orang ini, sih?' keluh Naruto yang hanya bisa mendengus.

Sasuke begitu geram, kenapa si pirang ini tidak bisa memilihnya di atas yang lain? Bukankah ia adalah kekasihnya? Bukankah hak untuk memiliki Naruto jauh lebih besar dibanding orang-orang yang si pirang sebut adalah teman-temannya itu?

Ia ingin...memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Hanya untuknya.

"Aku...bukan barang...yang bisa kau miliki...aku ini milik Gaara, milik guru Iruka...milik ayah dan ibuku...kau tidak bisa memilikiku sendiri, Sasuke..,"

Sasuke bangkit untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Pria berkulit tan itu seperti sudah bisa menghembuskan suaranya kembali, meski pun masih terdengar sedikir serak.

"_I love you,_"

"Aku tau...,"

_KREETAAK_

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja...Naruto,"

"AARRGGHHH..! AAARRRGGGHHHHHH...! AAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Jeritan lantang menggelegar memecah malam dan membuat kerongkongan Naruto semakin sakit.

Dengan horor wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi menengok ke arah paha kirinya dan.. 'glup' ...ia akan pingsan saat itu juga jika ia kepikiran untuk itu saat melihat tulang pahanya mencuat patah dari kain celananya.

Jangan tanya tentang rasa sakitnya...itu mampu membuat Naruto tidak akan tenang untuk pingsan dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menyengat di paha kirinya...Sasuke mematahkannya begitu saja seperti ranting pohon.

Darah segar segera menggenang di bawah kaki Naruto dan si pirang tidak henti-hetinya menjerit kesakitan.

Apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke?

Apakah 'emosi' benar-benar sangat asing baginya selama ratusan tahun belakangan ini, hingga ketika 'emosi' itu muncul kembali, ia sampai tak sanggup untuk mengendalikannya?

**0l=======* The one who love you *=======l0**

_Naruto POV:_

Rasanya sangat sakit. Berengsek.._teme _berengsek! Aku benar-benar sangat kesal padanya!

Dan apalagi sifat anehnya ini. Setelah ia mematahkan tulang pahaku dengan seenak udelnya, dia malah memperban pahaku seolah yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Jelas-jelas dia serius melakukannya!

"Maafkan aku...,"

Cuih, capek aku mendengar kalimat itu hari ini.

Kumanyunkan bibirku dan melempar wajah kesamping, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih sibuk melilitkan peban di pahaku yang tadi sempat ia betulkan kembali tulangnya yang patah dengan sensasi yang _HELL_! Mengerikan! Dia pikir aku ini boneka kayu apa? Aku punya darah daging yang bisa terkoyak jika dibetulkan dengan cara ala montir bengkel mebetulkan pedal mobil yang patah seperti itu! Dasar manusia –akh, vampire– tidak tau diri!

"Naruto...," gumam Sasuke yang sudah selesai membalut lukaku dan kini perlahan tengah merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku.

"Eh? K-Kau mau apa..? Ja-Jangan dekat-dekat, _teme...,_" tepisku berusaha membuat pembatas diantara tubuh kami berdua dengan kedua lenganku.

"_I love you,_"

"Ukh, aku sudah muak mendengar itu!"

"Kau muak?" tanya Sasuke mulai bergeming.

"Ekh, eh...maksudku...hentikan mengatakan itu terus menerus...semakin sering kau mengatakannya...jadi terdengar semakin...uh, aneh...," ujarku seenaknya. Mana mau aku bilang kalau tiap kali dia mengatakan itu jantungku berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya?!

Perasaan ini begitu aneh...apa aku yang terlalu bodoh?

Lihat diriku sekarang...leher dengan bekas cekikan...dan tulang paha yang patah? Kemana otak warasku? Kenapa aku masih tetap punya _felling_ pada pria sadis ini?

Sasuke bergerak mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Mmh..,"

Tidak ada paksaan...syukurlah, bukankah lebih tenang jika seperti ini?

"Mmh..!" Sasuke mengubah posisi kepalanya miring ke samping kiri. Dipanggutnya bibirku lalu merubah posisi kepalanya lagi, kali ini miring ke kanan, kemudian dipanggutnya lagi dan mulai menekannya lebih dalam. Terus berulang-ulang seperti itu sampai aku menyahut dengan desahan yang ia sambut dengan menerobos bibirku dengan lidahnya.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, ada yang mendesir hangat di tekukku saat Sasuke mulai mengaduk-aduk isi rongga lembab milikku. Mengajak lidahku berkelahi dan dipelintirnya tanpa ampun.

"Emmngghh..Nghh..,"

Tangannya yang ngangur mulai meraba-raba tubuhku dan membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu.

Kugenggam kedua pergelangan tangan yang tengah sibuk melepas kancing itu tanpa berniat menahannya. Aku hanya ingin mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan itu. Tak ingin mereka berhenti...mungkin.

"Ahh...Nghh...nha-, ah...," desahku saat Sasuke mulai menelusuri leher dan dadaku dengan lidahnya.

Kecupan yang ia berikan di tempat ia tadi mencekikku membuat kulit leherku kembali sensitif dan tidak mati rasa atau pun sakit lagi.

Seluruh rasa sakit disana hilang oleh kecupan dan _kiss mark_ milikknya.

"Mmnhh...nh,"

Kugenggam bahu bidang Sasuke kuat-kuat ketika ia mulai menjilati tonjolan di dadaku...menghisapnya dan memberinya gigitan kecil di sana, "ANH! Nhh...,"

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan kedua tonjolan di dadaku itu dan membuatku harus menahan malu karenanya...sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau resleting celanaku sedang di turunkan pelan-pelan.

Saat Sasuke bangkit untuk melepas kancing kemejanya, saat itu aku sadar kalau 'barangku' yang sudah setengah ereksi tengah mengintip di balik celana panjang yang kancing dan resletingnya sudah dibuka di bawah sana. Tapi Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke wajahku sambil melepas kancing bajunya, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menutupi bagian 'itu'. Ngapain ditutup kalau dia saja tidak melihat?

Dengan kemeja yang masih menggantung di tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali mendekatiku, beradu ciuman denganku.

Kusambut ciuman-ciuman itu dengan membalas pagutan-pagutannya dengan agak kikuk.

Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung mendorong tubuhku untuk bersandar pada bantal besar yang jadi sandaran dudukku lalu melumat bibirku habis-habisan.

Suhu kamarku meningkat perlahan.

Ugh, sial...aku tidak bisa berhenti dari ini..._teme _brengsek bagaimana bisa kau membuatku 'mabuk' setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan?

"EH?! AH, JANGAN! KAU MAU APA?" pekikku dengan wajah kelewat merah saat Sasuke mulai membungkuk di antara pahaku.

Aku tidak bisa membuat gerakan spontan dengan menutup pahaku rapat-rapat dengan adanya Sasuke di sekitar daerah pribadiku itu. Tau sendiri 'kan, tulang pahaku masih nyut-nyutan tingkat 'S' (_Super_) saat ini?

"Aku hanya akan 'memanjamu' seperti biasa...tenanglah, diam dan nikmati saja..,"

Ukh, bisa batuk dengan gaya jelek aku mendengar kata-kata mesum itu keluar dari mulut pria bermuka es seperti Sasuke ini. Tapi apa dia bilang?! Me-me-mema- mema- memanjak-, GYAAAAAA!

"NGH! AHH! Ja-Jangan...NNNGGHHH~, oh, aahh...nnhhh," 'guh! Apa-apaan mulutku ini?! Jangan mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan begitu dong!' pekikku sambil cepat-cepat menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan akhirnya malah mendesah tertahan di baliknya.

"Jangan ditahan...sangat menghibur mendengarmu bersuara seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sambil menjilati pangkal 'milikku' dengan ujung lidahnya. Gyaahh! Berhenti melakukan ituuu!

Kembali di'celup'kannya 'milikku' dalam-dalam ke rongga mulutnya yang lembab dan hangat itu...membuat kepalaku berkunang-kunang karena nikmat.

Aku memekik dari balik kedua tanganku –yang masih membekap mulutku ini– tiap kali Sasuke menghisap'ku' dengan kuat. Apa dia berniat mencabut 'milikku' dengan menghisapnya seperti itu?!

Tapi... "AHH, cu-cukup...Sasuke...nha-,...nh...NNGGGGHHHH!" tubuhku menggelinjang hebat saat cairan yang tadi mati-matian kutahan akhirnya menyembur keluar.

Karena 'punyaku' masih di dalam mulut Sasuke, aku jadi bisa merasakan saat Sasuke menelan sesuatu yang baru saja kukeluarkan.

"EEGGGHHH?! Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu!" pekikku panik bercampur malu yang dikombinasi dengan wajah memucat, membayangkan rasa dari cairan itu pasti sangat aneh!

Sasuke bangkit sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dan menatapku lurus.

"Haahh..hahhh..hh...," aku kelelahan. Dan mataku yang setengah tertutup ini pasti juga karena kelelahan...iya 'kan?

Pria berkulit pucat di hadapanku ini mulai bergerak mendekatiku dan kembali mengajakku tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

"Engh!" pekikku spontan melepas ciuman Sasuke sambil mengelap mulutku dengan punggung tangan kiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Rasa 'cairan' itu seperti ini rupanya...

Melihat aku diam saja, Sasuke kembali menggerayangiku seperti saat pertama tadi. Menciumku, menjilatiku serta memberi tanda di leherku dan kembali bermain dengan kedua tonjolan di dadaku lalu menciumi perutku yang kembali bergolak oleh sentuhannya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi berakhir dengan wajahnya di antara kedua pahaku.

"Kau mau apa lagi?!" seruku geli.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah melukaimu dua kali hari ini. Ini bonus."

"CU-Cukup! Aku rasa aku akan tolak bonusnya, tidak, terima kasih!" tepisku sambil menahan jidat Sasuke dari usahanya mendekati Mr.P ku!

"Kubilang diam dan nikmati saja." Ujar Sasuke yang jidatnya masih tertampol telapak tanganku di sana.

"Aku bilang tidak yah tidak! EGHH! NGH!" aku melengguh saat sesuatu mecengkram 'barangku' tiba-tiba. Ukh, sial..aku lupa, kedua tangannya 'kan nganggur..., "Nghh...,"

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil kembali melakukan _blow job_ padaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah...cuma itu. Dengan kondisi pahaku sekarang...jelas tidak memungkinkan aku bisa memberontak dalam situasi ini. Lagipula...kenapa aku harus menolak? Uh.

Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak oleh asupan darah yang terus dipompa dengan cepat naik ke ubun-ubunku saat ini ketika melihat gerakan naik turun kepala Sasuke di selangkanganku.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih...semua indra perasaku seolah berpusat 'disana'. Membuat 'benda' itu semakin sensitif dan lapar tiap kali disentuh dan dimainkan sevulgar itu...

Apalagi cahaya lilin yang begitu remang-remang di kamar ini...membuat semuanya semakin begitu 'panas'.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.., "Ahh..ngghhh...nnnhh...,"

Sasuke terus menyedot dan menyeruput semua cairan yang berada di sekitar 'milikku' –entah itu adalah salivanya sendiri atau sisa semenku sebelumnya– membuat suara-suara yang membuatku semakin 'gerah' dan lapar..ingin lebih dan lebih dari ini.

"Ah! Nnngghhhh~!"

Untuk kedua kalinya...ukh, aku 'datang' hanya dengan mulut?!

Setelah mengelap bibirnya, Sasuke menarik selimut yang ada di dekat kakiku dan menutupi sebagian tubuhku, "Tidurlah..," eh?

"Sasuke tapi kau...,"

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku bisa 'mengatasinya' sendiri."

"Ma-Mana bisa begitu...!" seruku.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan untukku...mana mungkin aku membiarkan ia...wajahku sampai _blushing_ melihat gundukan besar di celana bagian depannya itu. Dia pasti juga 'butuh'.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto...kondisinya tidak memungkinkan 'kan?" sahut Sasuke melirik ke arah paha kiriku. Aku tau, masih sangat sakit tapi..um.

"K-Kalau...dengan tanganku?" tanyaku berusaha memalingkan wajah ke arah lain sambil mengumpat-ngumpat diriku sendiri.

Hah?! Tangan?! Kau sudah gila?!

Sasuke tertegun dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Mari kita lihat kalau begitu...," ujarnya mengambil posisi duduk yang memudahkanku menggapainya. "...Sejauh mana kau bisa membuatku 'memuncak'...,"

AAAGGGHHHHH! TUUHHAAAANNNN POTONG TANGANKU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!

Dengan meneguk ludah paksa satu kali aku mulai mengulur tanganku untuk mendekati 'gundukan' di celana Sasuke. Dalam gerakan patah-patah dan gemetar hebat aku lalu menurunkan resleting celana itu dan mulai menarik keluar 'benda' yang sudah mengeras bagai batu itu dari kurungannya.

Ugh, aku meneguk ludah paksa untuk kedua kalinya..ahh, benda ini begitu panas...apa karena terlalu lama dikurung? Dan lagi..ternyata...memang benar dugaanku selama ini...'dia'...besar!

Cih, pantas saja sakitnya minta ampun...kalau ukurannya begini sih, siapapun pasti akan 'terbelah'dimasuki olehnya!

"Kenapa belum mulai?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Ce-Cerewet!"

"Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau...,"

"DIAM! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertama kali atau bukan! Diam dan...uh, nikmati saja..," gumamku merasa malu dengan kalimat curianku itu.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sahut Sasuke dan aku pun mulai 'bergerak'.

Kugenggam benda itu dengan canggung lalu menggerakkannnya naik turun perlahan...

"Begitu caramu matrubasi?"

"Cih," decakku mulai kesal dan lalu memijit-mijit lembut 'benda lainnya' sambil tetap menggerakkan naik turun tanganku pada batangnya.

Sial...rasanya beribu-ribu kali lebih malu ketimbang aku ditelanjangi dan disuruh jalan keliling kampung!

Mana si _teme_ brengsek ini terus-terusan menatapku lagi! Uhg! Bikin naik darah saja!

Lama kelamaan gerakannku semakin kupercepat..dan semakin lama pula, aku pun mulai semakin kelelahan. Tanganku ngilu dan beberapa kali aku harus bergantian menggunakan tangan kanan dan kiriku untuk 'memompa' benda ini sekuat tenaga dan...GAH! SASUKE BRENGSEK KENAPA KAU BELUM 'DATANG' JUGA SEH?!

Sasuke masih tenang-tenang saja di posisinya sejak semula dan hanya sesekali mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas dari kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa...kau belum juga...," gumamku sambil memijit-mijit 'miliknya' karena kelelahan 'memompa'. "Tanganku sudah...capek...," sambungku kemudian tanpa menatap langsung padanya.

"Sasuke mengangkat daguku dan mengelus bibirku lembut dengan ibu jarinya, "_Then, just use your mouth._"

APAAAAHHH?! _HELL NOO WAAAYYYY!_

Pria menyebalkan dihapanku ini hanya diam setelah berkata seperti itu...menatapku tanpa berkedip dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolakku.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, kedua tangannya ia jadikan penopang di belakang tubuhnya sambil terus menatapku bisu.

'Miliknya' ukh, sudah cukup tegang...berdiri dengan mantap di sana. Akh, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda itu!

Kenapa benda itu tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menggiurkan setelah Sasuke memintaku untuk menggunakan mulutku untuk memanjanya..?

Err...mungkin, jika aku melakukannya sedikit saja –seperti cara Sasuke lakukan padaku–, dia akan segera 'keluar'.

_Glup_

Awalnya tanganku yang bergerak untuk menyentuh kembali 'barang' milik Sasuke itu, lalu kemudian di susul oleh mulutku.

Dengan menutup mata rapat-rapat, kujilati ujung benda itu perlahan. Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Baiklah, aku pun mulai menciumi benda itu mulai dari 'kepala' hingga pangkalnya...aromanya terasa 'janggal'. Ukh, aku pun mulai menjilati benda itu dengan lebih intens sambil memikirkan kembali bagaimana cara Sasuke 'melakukannya' padaku.

"Mm...mmh...,"

Benda itu sekarang ada di dalam mulutku...begitu besar. Rasanya rahangku bisa bergeser kalau aku memasukkannya lebih dalam. "Mmhng..mmh,"

Kumaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan pelan sambil menunggu reaksi Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak bergeming juga, apa dia mati rasa?

Akhirnya setelah sudah mulai semakin basah. Gerakan maju mundur yang kulakukan pun mulai agak cepat dan Sasuke mulai mengelus rambutku lembut. Apa-apaan ini?

Meski tidak sanggup memasukkan benda itu seutuhnya ke dalam mulutku, aku tetap berusaha mendorong benda gemuk itu ke dalam kerongkonganku sampai aku terbatuk dibuatnya.

Kukeluarkan milik Sasuke dari mulutku dan lalu mengocoknya dengan tangan, berusaha mengambil waktu untuk bernafas. "Hahh...hahh..hh...," perhatianku benar-benar teralihkan oleh benda ini.

Kembali kulumat benda itu dan menghisapnya sebisaku sesekali.

Nafas Sasuke mulai terdengar berat dan itu membuatku semakin bersemangat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti di sini... mungkin sedikit lagi...akh, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memasukkan benda ini seluruhnya. Hanya sebatas setengahnya saja. Tapi tidak masalah 'kan?

"Emmph?!"

"Maaf, Naruto, tahan sedikit..ugh," ujar Sasuke dengan begitu berat dan langsung menyentakkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh benda gemuk itu masuk seutuhnya ke dalam kerongkonganku.

Aku...bisa mati.

Gerakan keluar masuk segera Sasuke lakukan dengan beringas, "Hati-hati dengan gigimu Naruto...uh." ujarnya sambil terus memompa miliknya itu kedalam mulutku dengan gerakan cepat.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama kegiatan tadi itu berlangsung, hingga Sasuke akhirnya datang tapi...aku berani taruhan...rahangku pasti bergeser sekarang. Ugh, sial...

**0l=======* The one who love you *=======l0**

"Sepertinya kau sudah begitu terbiasa...menganiaya orang ya..." gumamku sarkastis di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku sebatas bahu sambil membelakangi Sasuke yang juga berbaring di sisiku.

Aku mendengar ia mendengus, "Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau ini yang pertama untukku dalam hal 'itu' 'kan?" sahutnya kemudian.

"Cih! Tentu saja tidak!" pekikku. Rasanya benar-benar kesal mendengar penuturannya itu. Aku tau aku tidak bisa berharap terlalu besar kalau aku adalah orang pertama untuk Sasuke. Mengingat umurnya itu...dia pasti sudah sering melakukannya...uh, kenapa rasanya jadi miris meikirkan hal itu.

Dasar menyebalkan, apa sekarang aku juga boleh mencekik dan mematahkan tulang pahanya karena hal itu?

...bodoh.

Aku tidak ingin mencintaimu seperti caramu mencintaiku...

Tapi...aku pasti akan mengubah caramu itu...pasti.

**0l=======* The one who love you *=======l0**

"Kau tidur di sini sampai pagi?" tanyaku berbalik pada sosok yang sejak tadi begitu tenang di belakangku itu.

"Hn."

"Kau yakin? Jendela itu bisa menjadikanmu abu gosok besok pagi dalam sekejap, kau tau?"

Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan celana panjang yang resletingnya belum dipasang kembali itu bangkit dari ranjang besarku dan keluar dari ruangan kamar ini. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian datang kembali dengan menyeret dua buah kain dari bulu domba yang sangat besar bewarna hitam di kedua lengannya.

Ia pun menyampirkan kain-kain itu ke kedua jendela besar yang ada di kaki ranjang, setelah itu mengambil kembali posisi tidurnya di sampingku. Kedua kain itu pasti akan menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk meski sudah siang bolong.

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di sini sih?" seruku dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kurang senang.

Sasuke berbalik menatapku, "Bukankah ranjang ini terlalu besar hingga membuatmu kesepian? Jadi aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu setiap malam, mulai hari ini.."

"Huh?" kok rasanya pernah dengar disuatu tempat kalimat itu..., "HEEEHHHH?! Kau menguping pembicaraanku saat Gaara menginap di kamar ini denganku ya?!"

"Hn. Tidur sana, _dobe._"

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Maaf kalau chap ini kurang begitu memuaskan...dan lemonnya kurang hot, aku lagi kurang darah ini, jadi tidak ada pasokan buat nosebleed...xD**

**Repiu please? **

**Balasan review yang kemaren dan kemarennya lagi:**

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry -hehehe...pihak ketiga dst ntar dehh X)**

**Queen The Reaper -oke. Sama sama...^^**

**ukkychan -hum. Parah banget!**

**Keylovemelt-er, nggk, aku nggk mau bikin Kakashi jadi vampire...gimana jadinya mau ngisep darah kalu pake masker? XD**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel-ehehe, ini hadiah request-an Earl-sama. Mereka dah kembali ke desa * ide ceritanya dari awal ke situ kok ahaha* tapi yah anggaplah permintaan yg terkabulkan okeh? Xd**

**is0live89 -sasu vampire posesif! Owyeaahh! *plakk**

**MoodMaker -yup, kan udah berduaan di satu rumah...so...time for lemon! XD *plaakk* but, tidak semudah itu ckckck aku yg pegang kendali di sini..jgn harap bisa lemonan semudah itu *diacekik sasu***

**key-kouru-iya dikebut di detik-detik sisa nyawaku sebelum tidur hehe. Sama2...^^**

**kinana -aku juga masih anak baru kok...jangan sungkan^^- thanks repiunya..**

**Kutoka Mekuto -kira-kira siapa pacarnya iru sensei? ehehe**

**NiMin Shippers -ah, nggk aneh kok (buat para fujoshi) justru jadi ajang moe moe-an bagi fujo2 kalau tau ada cowo yg suka yaoi gyaaa! XD boleh tau nama fb nimin nggk? Boleh yaaaaaaa...! *ngerajuk***

**gaemgiyu -wuih, kurang hot tuh (menurut sebagian reader) ehe, but thanks repiunya^^**

**Maurineko Aiko -Sangkyu repiunya ;)**

**Rin Miharu-Uzu -ehe, oke :)d**

**miao-chan2 -dicium aku *plak* yah nggk rela lah...tapi mau gimana lagi. kalau naru udah cinta? Mau apa coba Gaara? Xd**

**uchiha cucHan clyne -hum! Bener tuh! Pengen kujitak rasanya! Nggk nyadar apa ama diri sendiri? Udah nggk protes dicium orang, ini main cekik aja iruka senpainya *apasih***

**HJKH ****-ehe, gitu ya? Jadi cuma aku doang nih yg vampirenya beda? Keren dong berarti...aha*ngek* ngarep**

**Sora asagi -hum...SasuNaru nikah? *mikir keras* kubikin m-preg nggk ya? xD**

**desroschan****-aha iya X) sasu kasar ih ih ih *nusuk2 pipi Sasu teme dengan sumpit* #chidored**

**Qhia503 -ahaha, iruka nyamuk? Er..**

**DexterSinister -sai bukan yaaahhh...*ngelindur**

**sheren -waduh...nih tisu...tisu...*nyodorin seprei**

**Niel's ELF -ntar lah...vampire lainnya..hehe**

**Schein Mond -sorry bagian mati surinya nggk dijelsin...err...aku ...lupa *bletak**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel -ih, Gunchan suka adegan kekerasan ya? Uh, ==, aku juga seh, apalagi kalau korbannya Gaara *plak**

**song min ah -suka adegan diborgol? Mau request BDSM? *bletak**

**majiko harada -iya habis di siksa ama di rape bosnya *ding* um IruKaka? Ehe...**

**Misa007MayMicha -okeh! ==d**

**PanciMales login ****-gigit aja tuh...biar dia sadar! Ahaha.**

**Guest****-karena cinta telah mebutakan mata Sasuke *ceilah* ahaha..sangkyu repiunya!**

**Frau - chan****-nah gitu dong repiu...hehehe**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan- Hontoni gomen soal pairing di chapy pertama, hehe. Tapi aku nggk berniat ngubah ampe sekarang...entah kenapa. Ah, biarlah...hanya orang2 pecinta SasuNaru sejati sjalah yang bisa mencium kejanggalan paring di chap pertama itu muehehe *bletak**

**Ochaviosa- uhu, kupikir kau udah ngilang...aku sering kepikiran, kok para reviewer yg muncul di chap2 awal mulai berkurang satu per satu di chap2 berikutnya? Aku pun berpikir...jangan2 ceritaku memburuk..jangan2 idenya gampang ketebak...jangan2 tidak sesuai harapan...jangan2 readernya lupa padaku (?) hehe, but sangkyu dah repiu lagi^^**

**Runriran- Ehe, sangku repiunya : )**

**NB: kalau ada yang namanya nggk tercantum di bagian balasan repiu, gomen neh, berarti aku kurang teliti...bikin balasan repiu tuh lebih sulit ketibang bikin fanfic...hehehe. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru.**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing abjad. Abal.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Met ultah honey...#plaak)**

**Author Note: Nah, lama 'kan updatenya...? Hehe, gomen. Tugas udah selesai, tapi kuliahnya ngeganggu waktu tidurku =3=**

**Sebenarnya aku dah bikin seperempat chap ini sebelumnya –buat mengklarifikasi chap kemaren yang totally nggk masuk akal! Gemana ceritanya tuh orang cedera bisa lemonan? (untung ada yang ngingetin –sangkyu nah) dan betapa sialnya diriku ini saat dengan bodoh dan idiotnya aku malah ngehapus semua yang udah susah-susah aku ketik DX stress banget!**

**Tapi sudahlah..biarkan nasi berlalu jadi bubur (?).**

**Enjoy this chap minna~**

**#BITE: Chapter Fifteen#**

_Preview chap:_

Malam itu,

Malam dimana suhu dingin mengikis pertahan semua mahluk di luar sana untuk tunduk dalam kebekuan. Malam yang sama dimana seorang pemuda bersurai seindah mentari dan iris mata secerah langit pagi harus berkutat dengan telapak tangan **–**yang juga begitu dingin**–** yang hendak meremukkan batang tenggorokannya.

Menjadi satu lagi malam yang tidak akan dilupakan si bocah pirang.

Ketika pekikan dan teriakannya tidak lagi dihiraukan oleh pemuda berwajah _stoic _yang telah merebut banyak hal darinya itu, air matanya pun tumpah.

Tidak pernah ia pikirkan atau ia impikan sama sekali jika hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan pemuda _raven _tersebut. Dan saat ia sadar bahwa hatinya kini sudah luluh pada pria bersorot mata bak elang itu, hatinya pun semakin teriris-iris perih.

'Sasuke...'

Pikiran pria berparas indah dengan sorot mata yang menyala merah bak api berkecamuk melihat pemuda di bawahnya begitu tersiksa. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya seperti ini tapi saat ini amarahnya menguasai.

Teriakan Naruto –si pemuda pirang– ketika Sasuke mematahkan tulangnya akhirnya menjadi tamparan keras untuk si pria _raven. _

Mata sekelam malam itu membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang selama ini dan seharusnya selalu terlihat indah di matanya kini tergeletak bersimbah darah... dan sekarat. Pemandangan yang begitu miris.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke mematung. Otaknya berputar-putar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto mati tapi genangan merah di sekitar tubuh si pirang benar-benar lebih dari menggiurkan dan nyaris mengalihkan perhatiannya...tidak! Ia tidak boleh memikirkan itu.

Naruto harus segera diselamatkan.

Tidak ingin rasa 'haus'nya menguasai, Sasuke segera mengambil sebuah botol dari sakunya dan melumurkan cairan hijau dari botol itu ke kedua telapak tangannya.

Diletakkannya kedua telapak tangan yang berlumuran cairan minyak itu ke lutut dan pangkal paha Naruto –mengepung bagian tulang yang patah– dan dalam gerakan cepat dikatupkannya kembali tulang itu hingga menyatu dengan suara 'kretak' yang segera disambut dengan teriakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari si pemilik tulang yang patah itu.

"Aa...aaghh...arg, sa-sakit...," rintih Naruto terdengar begitu berat oleh rasa sakitnya ketika ia selesai melengking keras.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang yang meremas kemejanya itu dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah sambil memasang wajah yang memelas kesakitan.

Ada rasa senang yang aneh terbesit di kepala si pantat ayam ketika melihat wajah memelas kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia segera sadar _timing-_nya benar-benar tidak tepat untuk memikirkan hal 'itu' sekarang.

Setelah merasa cukup –membiarkan minyak tadi meresap ke pori-pori kulit Naruto–, Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh ringkih itu kembali ke kamarnya.

Rencana awal Sasuke malam itu sebenarnya adalah ; membalut luka Naruto dan membiarkan minyak –yang sebenarnya adalah anti sakit dan juga sekaligus obat regenerasi sel itu– bereaksi, lalu memberi si pirang ciuman hangat dan meminta maaf kemudian membiarkannya beristirahat. Tapi...entah mengapa semua rencananya itu hanya berjalan dengan baik sampai _step _kedua...sisanya, setelah ciuman hangat dan minta maaf, bukannya diakhiri dengan meninggalkan Naruto beristirahat, Sasuke malah terus melanjutkan ciuman hangatnya yang tadi dan kemudian berakhir dengan kegiatan yang lebih 'panas'.

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

_Present Day:_

Langit begitu cerah pagi ini. Meski kicauan burung tenggelam oleh suara-suara riuh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga kendaraan bermesin di luar sana, udara sejuk khas pagi hari masih bisa membuat jiwa-jiwa yang bangun pagi itu tetap bisa merasakan ketenangan dan juga kesegaran seperti biasanya.

Meski pagi ini begitu sejuk di tengah kota London yang akan segera memasuki musim dinginnya, seorang pemuda berparas seindah iris _emerald _miliknya, di dalam salah satu bangunan yang berderet di pinggir jalanan utama kota London itu, sama sekali tidak mampu mengacuhkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya untuk menikmati semua ketenangan pagi hari tersebut seperti yang seharusnya.

Ditariknya selimut tebal yang hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbusana itu ketika ia merasakan gerakan di belakangnya. Pria yang seranjang dengannya telah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya pria beriris _lavender _ketika melihat gerakan pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya itu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sedikit." gumam pria bernama Gaara.

Neji –pria bersurai coklat yang tergerai indah sepunggungnya itu– bergerak mendekati Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Tepis Gaara seolah tau saat tangan besar Neji baru saja akan menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. "Ini...ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan darimu." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu berat tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tubuhnya –lagi-lagi– penuh memar, padahal baru saja luka yang ditorehkan mantan bosnya di perusahaan asuransi mulai memudar, tapi sekarang malah kembali diperbaharui semalaman oleh dokter memuakkan yang tengah bersamanya itu.

Neji menatap Gaara dalam diam. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Pemuda merah ini tiba-tiba mengunjunginya ke tempat ia biasa praktek dan mengajukan pertanyaan 'aneh' dengan imbalan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Neji. Dan sudah jelas hal yang diinginkan Neji dari pria 'panda' ini hanya satu. Yaitu tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tau pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu saja." Ujar Neji penuh selidik. Tersungging sebuah senyuman penuh makna di wajah tampannya ketika melihat bahu Gaara tersentak lembut mendengar kalimatnya.

Dahi Gaara mengkerut. Apa Neji mencurigai sesuatu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya?

Tapi meski begitu, Gaara mengakui bahwa rasa ingin tahunya juga pasti akan kembali menggiringnnya bertanya pada Neji. Hanya pada Neji, seorang dokter terbaik yang bisa ia temukan di kota ini dengan bayaran yang tidak 'seberapa' tapi dengan informasi yang bisa dipercaya.

Gaara bangkit, berusaha duduk meski masih sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika rasa ngilu dan perih di bokongnya menyerbu, apalagi ketika ia merasakan ada cairan –yang ia tau betul 'apa' dan milik 'siapa' – mengalir hangat dari lubang anusnya, membuat ia benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk duduk.

Ditatapnya iris _lavender _dokter muda dihadapannya itu lekat-lekat, berpikir apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

Neji hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat pemuda didepannya itu menatapnya datar dengan raut wajah _innocent _ andalannya, padahal Neji tau betul saat ini sebuah tanda tanya besar pasti tengah bertengger di kepala si rambut merah itu.

Tatapan Neji beralih ke tubuh polos Gaara yang penuh memar dan _kissmark _yang memudar. Pemuda ini benar-benar 'candu' yang membahayakan. Neji bukan pria yang mau berkomitmen –setidaknya hingga sekarang–, ia tidak ingin punya hubungan khusus yang akan mengikatnya dengan seseorang, tapi jelas kebutuhannya sebagai laki-laki tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Dan mastrubasi jelas bukan ide sehat untuk menjadi pilihan tetapnya, apalagi mencari wanita penghibur, itu hanya akan memperuruk reputasinya. Ia tau betul wanita-wanita jalang di kota ini mulutnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari ember bocor.

Lalu kemudian Gaara datang, tipe yang begitu ideal untuk Neji. Pemuda ini juga nampaknya tidak begitu ingin berkomitmen atau setidaknya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya 'terikat' dengan seseorang selain dengan si pirang berisik itu. Jadi, Neji merasa tidak begitu punya beban jika ia sering 'menggunakan' si pria cantik dihadapnnya ini. Tapi sampai kapan ia akan berpikir Gaara tidak akan menjadi 'bukan siapa-siapa' untuknya? Apa ia selamanya akan menganggap Gaara sebagai _sex friend _saja? Ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk menjadikan si pria panda ini sebagai 'milik pribadinya'. Tidak sampai saat ini.

"Aku mau pulang." Sahut si rambut merah beranjak perlahan dari _king size _milik Neji. Ya, Gaara semalam –untuk kesekian kalinya– menginap di apartemen dokter itu.

"Pelayan rumah akan segera menyiapkan sarapan. Tinggallah sebentar lagi." ujar Neji.

Gaara –yang tengah berdiri telanjang dan baru memasukkan satu lengannya ke kemeja miliknya itu– berbalik menatap Neji dengan ekspresi heran. "Kau mengajakku sarapan?" tanyanya, terlihat horor mendengar ajakan dari dokter tipe sadistik di hadapannya itu. "Apa aku harus membayar juga untuk itu?"

Neji terhenyak.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia tengah bersikap baik pada si bocah merah sekarang? Padahal biasanya ia akan membiarkan Gaara bertindak sesukanya, entah itu langsung pulang atau pergi begitu saja setelah ia puas menidurinya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Mengajaknya sarapan? Yang benar saja, ini pasti pengaruh kelelahan saja.

"Lupakan. Kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau." Seru Neji akhirnya tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah kalau ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Gaara hanya diam dan kembali memasang pakaiannya.

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

Bergelayut dalam tidurnya dan sesekali menggeram lembut di baik selimut akhirnya membuat sepasang iris _shappire_ membuka untuk menyambut pagi yang jauh lebih dingin di desa itu dibanding dengan suhu di kota diwaktu yang sama.

"Nghhhhgg!" erang si pemuda pirang sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah samping tubuhnya,

"Eh? GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan melengking pagi itu sukses membuat pemuda tampan dengan wajah dingin –yang sedang duduk tenang sejak tadi di sisi bocah pirang– menutup kedua lubang kupingnya dengan telunjuk seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendengar suara balon meletus.

"Bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang hobi teriak pagi-pagi itu, _dobe_?" protes si pria berambut raven dengan gaya _spike_ yang mencuat ke belakang itu agak kesal.

"Gyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _temeeee_?!" histeris si pirang kembali sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Beraksi seolah tubuhnya yang berpakaian lengkap itu tidak sedang berbusana dan tidak ingin dilihat oleh pria dihadapannya. Benar-benar suatu kejanggalan bagi Naruto mendapati si vampire berada di sisinya pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau tidak amnesia, 'kan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah bilang mulai hari ini aku akan tidur sekamar denganmu."

"He? HEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

_BUKKHH_

Sebuah bantal empuk pun mendarat dengan indah di wajah tan si pirang saat ia kembali memekik seperti tadi.

"Hentikan itu, bodoh."

Dahi Naruto berkedut, "Jangan panggil aku bodoh, pantat ayam!" balasnya.

Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah meremehkan, "Lalu apa? Idiot?" sahutnya.

"_Te..me..._!"

"Sudah hentikan. Jangan memancing keributan pagi-pagi begini, _dobe._"

"Kau yang mulai, jelek!" seru Naruto yang selanjutnya tidak digubris lagi oleh Sasuke. Rupanya sejak tadi pria muka datar itu tengah membaca sesuatu. Sebuah buku tebal yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya kembali mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu, membuat suasana kembali hening.

Karena masih merasa kesal, Naruto pun tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di atas satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang kusut ia pun lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menahan lengannya dan membuatnya tetap terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Huh? Apa?" sahut Naruto berbalik pada Sasuke –pelaku yang menahannya pergi. Dia 'kan cuma mau ke kamar mandi, ada apa sih?

"Tunggu, biar aku lihat lukamu." Ujar Sasuke yang lalu merangkak mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ranjang, Naruto hampir saja lupa mengenai lukanya itu. Disingkirkannya selimut yang menutupi kaki pemuda pirang itu dan lalu mulai membuka kancing dan juga resleting celana naruto.

'_Glup_'

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa melihat gerakan Sasuke – yang menurut pandangan matanya– erotis saat tengah menanggalkan celana panjangnya dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Naruto –yang mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Sasuke menarik turun celananya– Sasuke pun lalu menanggalkan celana panjang si pirang itu hanya sebatas lutut. Cuma sekedar untuk melihat perkembangan obat yang semalam Sasuke oleskan di sana.

Sasuke lalu meraba-raba wilayah sekitar dari bagian daging Naruto yang terkoyak bekas tulang yang mencuat keluar itu perlahan. Sangat menakjubkan, itu yang Sasuke pikirkan, ia belum pernah mengujicobakan obat itu pada manusia sebelumnya, dan hasilnya benar-benar sangat bagus. luka Naruto menutup, nyaris sempurna. Meski ada memar yang mengelilingi wilayah disekitar daging yang robek, tapi sisanya menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat bagus dalam semalam.

"Tidak ada pembengkakkan, ini bagus." ujar Sasuke sambil tetap meraba-raba paha Naruto. Meski pun tanpa maksud dan niat mesum sedikit pun, Naruto tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah karena malu. Pahanya diraba-raba begitu oleh pria yang notabene sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengannya dan juga melakukan hal-hal mesum yang sudah mulai tak terhitung jumlahnya pada Naruto, jelas membuat si bocah pirang kesulitan untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang 'aneh-aneh' di saat seperti ini.

Ditutupinya bagian '_private'_ miliknya dengan ujung kemeja yang kebetulan panjang dengan sikap malu-malu.

Sasuke –yang memang sedang teralihkan dengan kondisi tulang dan paha Naruto yang membaik– sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sikap 'manis' kekasihnya itu. Membiarkan kesempatan 'emas' berlalu begitu saja.

"Coba berdiri, Naruto." Ujar si raven lalu menyingkir dari hadapannya si pirang.

"Eh, tapi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit!" protes Naruto ngeri.

"Percaya padaku. Ayo berdiri." Sahut Sasuke kembali yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di sisi ranjang sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Antara yakin dan tidak...tapi, Naruto pun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mulai bergerak turun dari ranjang.

"A-Aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai rasanya sakit, _teme_...!" gerutu Naruto yang mulai berusaha untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan erat pada lengan Sasuke.

"Ugh!"

'eh?' batin Naruto saat ia tidak merasakan sakit yang ia alami semalam.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Ti-Tidak seburuk yang semalam...rasanya...agak pegal dan juga sedikit gatal sekarang...," ujar si pirang.

"Itu artinya obatnya masih bekerja, masih akan menyembuhkanmu lagi."

Naruto mendongkakkan wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung pada iris _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Coba berjalan sedikit." pinta Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali bimbang. Tapi saat ia kembali menatap pria raven dihadapannya, ia pun kembali menurut saja.

Layaknya balita yang baru belajar berjalan, Naruto pun menggerakkan kakinya maju ke depan satu persatu dalam gerakan yang sepelan mungkin –kali ini tanpa berpegangan pada Sasuke. Si pria pantat ayam itu sengaja berdiri di sudut kamar sebagai batas sejauh mana Naruto tes berjalan.

Hasilnya kembali membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto tertegun. Naruto bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa mengeluh 'Uh," "Ukh," atau "Aw" sama sekali.

"Wah, bisa!" seru Naruto sumringah nyaris melompat kegirangan sampai Sasuke menahan kedua bahunya agar tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti jingkrak-jingkrak saat kondisinya masih belum sembuh total.

"Kau cari mati hah, _dobe_? Hanya karena kau bisa berjalan dalam semalam bukan berarti kau boleh lompat-lompat juga! Dengarkan aku. Kau hanya boleh berjalan biasa pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi mungkin siangnya kau sudah bisa melakukan sedikit lari-lari kecil. Itupun jika kau mau patuh untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan memberatkan tulang pahamu sampai nanti siang." Tegas Sasuke sembari menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah memasang wajah kurang senang.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut si pirang membuang wajah dengan malas. 'Salah siapa juga aku jadi begini?' gerutu si muka bergaris itu dalam hati sambil menggembungkan kecil pipinya.

"Boleh aku mandi sekarang?" tanya naruto lagi dengan muka _chibi._

Sasuke menatapnya datar, "Kenapa? Kau mau kumandikan?"

"Hii!" seru naruto segera menjauh dari si pantat ayam. "_No way!"_

Dengan itu, si pirang pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sosok raven yang masih berdiri di sudut kamar menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terpajang di wajah tampannya.

Iris _onyx _itu lalu menelusuri tiap sudut kamar tersebut dalam diam ketika si pirang sudah mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Kamar yang seharusnya pada jam segini sudah terang benderang oleh sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan kini terlihat sangat suram. Gelap dan _horror _–terima kasih pada selimut tebal bewarna hitam yang Sasuke gantungkan pada dua jendela besar sumber cahaya di kamar itu. Tapi yah, memang suasana seperti inilah lingkungan yang paling sesuai untuk seorang vampire sepertinya, bukan?

.

.

.

"Fuh~ Segarnyaahh...!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari atas ranjang ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh mengepul. Membuat Naruto agak canggung melihat si pantat ayam itu tidak bertindak mesum seperti biasanya. Buku coklat kemerahan yang sangat besar dan tebal yang tengah ia pangku benar-benar membuat kosentrasi si pemilik iris _onyx _itu terpusat di satu tempat.

Naruto mendekat, dia berani melakukan itu karena pakaiannya sudah lengkap, tidak menggunakan handuk sepinggang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sehabis mandi. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan di-...

Ngomong-ngomong ia jadi penasaran juga melihat _teme-_nya itu serius sekali baca bukunya. Idih, melihat bentuk dan tebal halaman buku itu saja sudah bisa membuat Naruto eneg bahkan sebelum ide untuk mengetahui judul buku itu terbesit di otaknya.

"Kau sedang baca buku apa, sih?" tanya Naruto akhirnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang sementara Sasuke selonjoran di sisi ranjang yang lainnya.

Si raven mendongkak memandang Naruto yang memasang wajah kecut di sampingnya. Ia pun lalu mengangkat buku itu ke atas sekedar agar si pirang bisa membaca sendiri judul buku tebal yang tengah ia baca itu.

"Keajaiban medis." Ujar Sasuke sebelum wajah kekasihnya itu semakin berkerut-kerut karena berusaha mencerna maksud dari judul buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Lalu? Isinya apa?"

Sungguh jelas sekali kebodohan bocah pirang ini di mata si raven. Sudah jelas dari judulnya 'kan, kalau buku ini berisi kumpulan riwayat medis yang tergolong 'ajaib'?

"Isinya bermacam-macam," kata Sasuke hendak menjelaskan, "Pengetahuan yang dimiliki manusia abad ini masih sangat terbatas, jadi beberapa hal yang belum bisa mereka jelaskan –khususnya dalam buku ini, yaitu di bidang medis– mereka anggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Padahal mungkin saja beberapa tahun ke depan semua isi dari buku ini hanya akan dianggap sebagai fakta ilmiah dan bukan keajaiban lagi."

"Err...isinya apa sih?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti. Ntah mengapa cara Sasuke ngomong terdengar berbelit-belit seperti pastur di gereja, apa mungkin buku itu juga bakalan berisi hal-hal rumit seperti alkitab? Hehh...otak Naruto benar-benar standar untuk hal-hal rumit atau pun puisi-puisi tingkat Tuhan seperti itu.

"Tentang hal-hal yang dianggap keajaiban dalam dunia medis." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Mengalah pada kapasitas otak si 'musang' manis di hadapannya ini.

"Contohnya?"

Sasuke memilah-milah halaman buku di pangkuannya, "Hm...misalnya seorang gadis remaja sepuluh tahun yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi, anak yang berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa organ otak, wanita berkaki enam, wanita usia seratus tahun yang masih bisa melahirkan seorang anak...," ujar Sasuke terus menyebutkan satu per satu judul pada tiap halaman buku yang dipegangnnya.

Kening Naruto mengeryit...kenapa 'keajaiban' –yang seharusnya adalah sesuatu yang menggembirakan dan indah– di dunia medis tuh kedengarannya kok serem-serem ya?

"Dan...," sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'aneh' dan sedikit berbumbu 'genit', "Bagian terbaik dari buku ini yang menjadi favoritku adalah...," katanya sengaja menggantung sambil terus menatap si pirang dihadapannya lekat-lekat. " adalah..keajaiban medis, dimana seorang pria bisa hamil...,"

"HHHIIIIEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! BOHONG! Itu bohong! Mana bisa seperti itu?!" teriak Naruto berkoar-koar tidak terima. Panik menggerogoti kepalanya saat itu juga. Masalahnya tuh si pantat ayam 'kan udah berkali-kali 'gituan' sama dia...bagaimana kalau dia sampai...hamil? 'Gyaaaaa tidaaaaakkkk!'

"Itu fakta, _dobe._"

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti ngarang! Ayo ngaku! Itu tidak benar 'kan?! lagipula itu...ermm...itu laki-laki 'kan tidak punya itu...err, harim..rerr..rahim, iya rahim! Laki-laki tidak punya rahim! Mana bisa hamil!" seru Naruto semakin sengit, dalam hati ia benar-benar bersyukur ada secuil pelajaran reproduksi yang bisa singgah ke otaknya saat itu.

"Tanpa rahim pun tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke kembali ke _mode_ 'pro medis', "Kita bisa melakukan pembuahan di luar terlebih dahulu dengan mengambil sel telur dari seorang wanita dan sel sperma pria kemudian membiarkan keduanya membelah hingga fase tertentu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh seorang pria. Tidak jadi masalah dimana plasenta akan ditempelkan nantinya di dalam perut pria itu. janin pun akan mendapatkan nutrisi dan tumbuh sendiri jika plasentanya sudah terhubung. Ada kok kehamilan terjadi di luar rahim, itu membuktikan bahwa tanpa rahim pun seseorang bisa hamil. Hanya masalahnya adalah...," ujar Sasuke membuka satu lembar buku tersebut, "Saat proses kelahiran."

'Glup'

"Saat plasenta bayi pada otot atau bagian perut yang menjadi tempat menempelnya dicabut, resiko pendarahan hebat akan sangat besar bisa terjadi. Itu gawat. Tapi...," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto yang sudah seperti mayat hidup karena memucat mendengar semua penjelasan si raven sejak tadi, "Kalau itu kau, Naruto. Aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir. Karena aku sudah memberi cairan penambah darah itu 'kan? Jadi resiko kematian akibat pendarahan bisa sedikit berkurang." Jelasnya sambil memasang senyuman.

"_HELL_! Jangan berbicara seolah aku setuju untuk hamil dengan seenaknya! Aku T-I-D-A-K S-E-T-U-J-U! Tidak akan!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tanya kenapa tidak, _teme_ jelek? Kau pikir urat maluku sebagai laki-laki sudah putus apa? Sampai aku bisa dengan entengnya membiarkan diriku berlalu lalang dengan perut bucit yang berisi benih seorang pria?! Kau gila!" pekik Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam lekat-lekat.

Karena jaraknya cukup dekat, Sasuke pun dengan mudah menarik dan memutar tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring di bawahnya –setelah menyingkirkan buku besar tadi sebelumnya– dan kemudian mencium rakus pemuda pirang itu dengan paksa.

Naruto tidak berniat membuka mulutnya untuk Sasuke. Dikatupkannya bibirnya itu kuat-kuat sambil terus berusaha mendorong tubuh si pantat ayam menyingkir darinya.

"MMngghh!"

Sasuke melepas pagutannya dan menatap kekasihnya itu dari jarak dekat. "Tidak ingin memiliki perut buncit yang berisi benih seorang pria, huh? Bahkan sekali pun pria itu adalah aku?" tanyanya.

"Jangan bermimpi!" pekik Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, karena hal itu akan segera kubuat menjadi kenyataan." Seru Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengar hal itu.

"Nah, Naruto. Apa kau tau dimana gereja terdekat yang masih berfungsi di desa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup leher si pirang dengan lembut.

"Ngh, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta pernikahan." Kata si raven. "Kau dan aku."

"Ngeehh?! Sudah cukup bermimpinya _teme_ brengsek! Hentikan bualanmu itu! Mana bisa dua pria menikah (di jaman ini) ?!" seru Naruto mendorong wajah _stoic_ Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan itu, "Kau boleh memakai gaun wanita jika memang itu masalahnya. Tidak akan ada yang tau 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau keras kepala."

"Apa kau tidak bercermin?"

"Bayanganku tidak terpantul di cermin."

"HEH? Benarkah?!"

"Bercanda."

Ugh, dunia benar-benar sudah semakin mengerikan di mata Naruto sekarang. Ditambah seorang vampire kejam dengan muka datar bagai boneka manekin yang _hell_! Sekarang sudah bisa bercanda?! Semua itu segera saja membuat atmosfir di bumi ini terasa semakin mencekik akal waras si pirang perlahan-lahan.

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

"Kita akan mengunjunginya sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda manis pada pria lain yang terlihat begitu sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya di sebuah rumah di tengah-tengah kota London siang itu.

"Iya...segera." sahut pria yang lebih tinggi itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi, paman, aku masih kurang enak badan. Bisakah kita tunda hingga besok?" tanya pria manis yang masih dipunggungi oleh pria yang yang lebih tinggi di ruangan itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisa _chibi-kun_, harus segera. Waktuku berlibur di benua ini hanya sebentar."

Si pria jangkun berambut _spike _lalu berbalik menatap pria manis berambut merah dengan iris hijau laut yang begitu indah di hadapannya. "Kau juga ingin segera bertemu dengannya 'kan? Gaara-_kun_?"

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

_Naruto POV:_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUMAHKU?!"

Apa-apaan ini?! Lihat semua kain tebal yang menutupi seluruh celah di rumah ini! Demi siluman musang! Rumahku sudah seperti sarang hantu! Semua sumber cahaya matahari disekat dengan kain tebal dan membuat segalanya bernuansa malam hari!

"Aku tidak mungkin seharian hanya dikamarmu saja 'kan?" sahut manusia pantat ayam yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga di belakangku.

"Memang siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk berada di kamarku, hah?!" cercahku lagi yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh mahluk menyebalkan di belakangku ini.

Kalau begini aku tidak akan tau di luar sana sudah malam atau masih siang 'kan?

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Kususuri rumahku ruang per ruang. Semuanya benar-benar gelap. Tidak gelap gulita sih –hanya remang, Sasuke hanya menutup jendela-jendela yang bisa membuat sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Beberapa celah kecil masih terlihat bertebaran dimana-mana tapi hanya sekedar sebagai sumber cahaya di rumah ini dan bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

Apa rumah ini harus seperti ini terus?

"Sampai kapan rumah ini harus seperti ini? Warga desa bisa curiga kalau tau rumahku disekat dari sinar matahari begini, _teme_." Ujarku dengan wajah kurang senang. Untung saja rumah ini cukup luas, jadi aku tidak akan mati kegerahan di dalamnya karena nyaris semua ventilasi udara –alias jendela– dipalang begini.

"Bilang saja kulitmu sedang sensitif dengan sinar matahari. Lagipula selama siangnya kau masih berjalan-jalan di desa, mereka tidak akan mencurigaimu sebagai vampire." Sahut Sasuke.

"Che! Menyebalkan."

Kegelapan ini membuat perutku lapar...aku butuh makan pagi sekarang.

"Aku akan ke desa untuk membeli makanan." Kataku lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan. Kulirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, sinar matahari akan langsung menerpanya jika ia tidak menyingkir. Dan seperti sudah mengerti, Sasuke pun melangkah mundur ke balik tembok pembatas saat aku akan membuka pintu depan. "Aku pergi."

Sinar mentari segera menerpa wajahku dan membuatku tidak bisa menolak untuk menatap langit yang begitu indah. Biru yang indah. Awan-awan sirus yang tipis menyebar acak di angkasa. Menciptakan mahakarya sebagai lukisan hidup yang tak ternilai harganya. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma dedaunan dan tanah yang kering ke dalam paru-paruku. Pagi ini..._mood-_ku sempurna.

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

Suara langkah kakiku yang melangkah di atas jalanan setapak dari batu-batu gunung berukuran kecil –yang sengaja dibuat sebagai satu-satunya jalan –selain hutan– yang menghubungkan desa dengan rumahku yang berada di tengah hutan ini –, sudah lebih dari berisik untuk menyaingi suara desiran angin pagi yang membuat dedaunan saling bergesekan. Suasananya sebenarnya agak menyeramkan ketika berjalan sendirian di sini. Apalagi saat aku sekarang tau ada serigala dan anjing hutan –yang kadang makan sisa-sisa vampire (yang notabene adalah daging manusia)– berkeliaran di dalam hutan, aku pun jadi semakin was-was tiap kali melewati jalanan ini. Akh! _Teme_ jelek! Kenapa juga aku harus mendengar cerita itu sih?! Dan kenapa pula nenek harus membangun rumah di tengah hutaaannn?!

"Grrrhhh...!"

"HYAAAAA!" teriakku kencang saat sebuah gumpalan daging berbulu melompat dan mendarat mulus di atas kepalaku.

"Gyaa! Gyaaa! Gyaaaaa!"

Nyaris lima menit aku berlari memutar di tempat sambil berteriak dan menjerit-jerit terus-terusan tanpa berani menyingkirkan benda berbulu yang telah mendarat di kepalaku itu. "GYAAAHHH!"

"Haahh...haahhh...haahh..." aku lelah teriak.

"_Kyung_?"

"Heh?" Saat telingaku menangkap suara 'kyung' aneh itu aku pun menilikkan iris mataku ke atas yang bersamaan disambut oleh wajah berbulu seperti kucing _orange_ yang tengah mendongkak ke bawah untuk melihat wajahku.

Eehhhh?

"Huwaah~ Kereeen! Kau manis sekali...! Anak musang 'kan?" seruku kegirangan sambil menggendong hewan kecil itu tinggi-tinggi.

Sekali lagi hewan itu mendengkur lembut untuk menyahut seruanku.

"Kenapa sendirian? Ibumu mana, hem?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar pada mahluk manis itu.

Heh?

Tu-Tunggu dulu...i-i-ibunya...?

.

.

"GYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" sebelum aku mendengar suara dengkuran lain aku pun memutuskan untuk segera kabur meninggalkan musang jingga itu dan berlari –berjalan cepat– sampai ke pasar di tengah desa yang lagi ramai-ramainya.

"Haahh...haahh...haahh...fuh! Nyaris saja!" dengusku sambil mengelap dahi dengan punggung tanganku.

"Yo! Bocah pirang!"

"Huh?"

"Ya! Kau bocah pirang di sana!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata sipit dari balik meja dagangannya sambil melambai-lambai ganas padaku.

Segera kuhampiri dia dan memasang wajah 'sebeda' mungkin dari wajah yang aku tunjukkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Paman Ichi."

"Hoho. Ternyata memang benar Naruto. Kau sekarang sudah besar, yah?" seru pria penjual ikan dengan pakaian belepotan dan bau amis di hadapanku ini. Eheh, kita baru bertemu satu minggu yang lalu paman. "Aku dengar dari para bocah yang menjadi murid saudarimu kalau kemarin lalu kau datang ke desa ini untuk memberi kabar duka. Paman benar-benar ikut berduka untuk nona Namikaze. Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat baik. Rasanya baru kemarin dia membeli ikanku. Uhuhu. Benar-benar Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang tak terduga. Aku turut berduka~" paman Ichi lalu menyemprotkan ingus pada celemek kotornya dan lalu kembali menatapku dengan mata sembab. "Jadi? Apa kau mau membeli daging domba paman? Paman sengaja menyiapkannya untukmu saat mendengar kau sekarang tinggal di desa ini."

'Oh, oke. Bisnis tetap bisnis.' Pikirku pongah.

"Terima kasih." Seruku sambil menyerahkan uang seharga daging domba yang aku beli.

"Uangnya kurang, Naruto." Sahut paman Ichi.

"Heh? Itu 'kan harga daging ini. Paman bilang harganya cuma segitu, apanya yang kurang?" tanyaku heran.

"Daging yang dimakan oleh hewan peliharaanmu ini harganya setengah dari daging yang kau beli."

"Huh?" aku melongo heran dan lalu menoleh ke arah jari paman Ichi menunjuk. Di sebelah kakiku seekor musang kecil bewarna _orange _baru saja selesai menelan potongan daging terakhir yang ia comot dari meja miik paman Ichi.

Musang kecil dengan bulu _orange _dan bola mata bewarna merah di tengah-tengah lingkaran hitam di matanya itu menatapku dengan mulut belepotan darah domba.

"Kau datang dengan hewan ini tadi. Jadi paman pikir dia hewan peliharaanmu, makanya aku tidak melarangnya saat ia mengambil potongan daging yang kuletakkan di atas meja."

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! K-Kau kenapa kau mengikutikuuu?!" pekikku sambil menunjuk-nunjuki musang manis yang tengah menatapku polos itu. Teriakan kencangku sukses membuat semua orang yang tengah berbelanja spontan berbalik ke arahku dengan wajah heran dan langsung berbisik-bisik risih.

"Guh! Ini semua salahmu!" bisikku kesal.

Meski tidak terima, aku pun akhirnya membayar daging yang sudah di makan anak rubah itu dan lalu pulang segera.

Tapi rupanya membawa anak rubah itu keluar dari area pasar ternyata jauh lebih sulit ketimbang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Aku harus berkali-kali menarik ekornya atau menggendongnya erat-erat tiap kali ia mencoba kabur setelah mencomot sepotong daging atau mencuri apel pemilik jualan atau dari keranjang belanja milik orang lain.

Hah~ masalahnya –gara-gara teriakanku tadi– hampir semua orang di pasar ini jadi berpikir kalau musang ini adalah peliharaanku. Bisa jebol dompetku jika aku harus mengganti rugi semua dagangan yang dirusak atau diambil oleh musang rakus ini.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau lama, _dobe._" Sahut pria berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok itu dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku, _teme._"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut melihat seekor hewan kecil tiba-tiba merangkak ke hadapanku dan menatapnya.

Aku ikutan terkejut saat tiba-tiba musang kecil itu mendesis geram pada sosok di depannya. Heh? Kenapa dia? Apa dia tidak suka pada Sasuke?

"Dia? Darimana kau menemukan mahluk kurang ajar ini?"

"Heh? Kurang ajar? Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" sepertinya bukan sebuah pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

"Dia pernah mencuri tomat yang baru saja akan kumakan."

"Hah?" mungkin musang ini mengira tomat itu apel?

"Keluarkan dia! Kenapa kau membawanya pulang? Kau pasti menemukannya di jalan. Dasar musang licik. Kau pasti sengaja memasang wajah manis agar ada yang mengasihanimu 'kan?" cercah Sasuke terlihat kurang begitu senang. Ini...cuma gara-gara tomat?

"He-Hey! Cukup! Aku tidak peduli seburuk apa masa lalu kalian berdua. Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang boleh tinggal di rumah ini atau tidak. Dan aku mengijinkannya tinggal di sini. Dia bisa jadi temanku tiap aku mau ke desa. Jadi akur-akurlah." Seruku tegas. Berlagak sebagai bos. "Dan namanya bukan musang licik. Tapi Kurama."

Sasuke menatapku heran. "Kau memberinya nama?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak dengar yang aku bilang tadi? Dia itu temanku. Okeh?"

**0l=======* Protect Me *=======l0**

"Kurama! Kuramaaa!"

Ya ampun kemana musang itu? Dia tidak kembali ke hutan 'kan? Apa mungkin dia kembali ke orang tuanya? Tapi yang kudengar dari Sasuke, musang itu tidak punya keluarga, kalau begitu...apa mungkin dia belum terbiasa jadi peliharaan?

"Kuramaaa!" haduh, baru juga ditinggal sebentar. Padahal aku ingin memandikannya. Dia sudah kabur begini.

"Jangan berlari-larian di dalam rumah, _dobe._ Apa yang aku katakan soal kakimu?" sahut seseorang yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan menghampiriku yang tengah berada di kolong meja setelah berlari ke dapur dan ruang tamu untuk mencari musang kecil temuanku itu.

"Kau bilang aku sudah bisa berlari-lari kecil setelah siang. Ini sudah sore, jadi tidak masalah 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mengintip dari bawah meja.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih!" cibirku, "Ini 'kan salahmu juga, jelek!"

Sasuke menatap rendah, "Memangnya kau tidak mau sembuh? Ya sudah jika memang itu yang kau mau. Aku hanya memperingatkan hal baik padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan ya terserah." Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke ruang tamu. Terdengar suara ia sedang merebahkan diri di sofa setelahnya.

Huh! Kenapa situasinya malah jadi berbalik? Padahal aku ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah...kenapa jadi aku yang kalah?

"Aku akan coba mencarinya di hutan." Seruku sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Sudah hampir gelap, _dobe._"

"Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya akan memanggilnya dari pinggir hutan." Kataku dan langsung keluar dari rumah kemudian berjalan cepat ke sisi hutan sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama musang kecil itu.

"Kuraamaaa! Kuraamaaa...! ku-," uh, mungkin aku perlu masuk ke dalam sedikit. Bisa saja 'kan dia lagi cari makan atau apa gitu sampai tidak mendengarkanku.

Aku pun melangkah perlahan melewati semak-semak tebal yang menjadi pembatas hutan dengan pekarangan rumahku yang cukup luas itu.

Sekali lagi aku terus meneriakkan namanya sambil tetap berjalan memasuki hutan tanpa menyadari sama sekali kalau aku ternyata sudah masuk terlalu jauh.

Cahaya jingga ke merahan di langit semakin memudar dan membuat suasana hutan semakin gelap gulita dan menyeramkan.

'_gulp'_

Semua keheningan dan suara-suara hutan di sekelilingku membuatku sadar akan satu hal,

A-Aku...A...Ti...Tidak tau...ba-...bagaimana...caranya...kembali...

S_raakk sraakk krasaak_

'Hiiiiiiiihhhhhh!' tubuhku mematung di tempat dengan wajah membiru pucat saat mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak yang berjarak beberapa belas meter dari arah belakangku itu.

"GGRRRHHHGHH...!"

Ugh.

Baiklah. Aku tidak butuh otak yang cerdas dan waras untuk menyimpulkan kalau itu bukan suara dari si imut Kurama. Suara dengkuran –geraman– nya sejauh yang kuingat tidaklah seberat itu.

Dengan perlahan, setelah kuteguk ludahku secara paksa, kukumpulkan semua keberanian yang kumiliki untuk bergerak. Berjalan perlahan. Sepelan mungkin, berharap apapun yang tadi bergeram di belakangku itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku di depannya.

Langkahku semakin kupercepat. Dan aku semakin panik saat kurasakan denyutan di pahaku mulai tidak tau diri harus kambuh di saat seperti ini sekali pun aku sudah mati-matian untuk tidak berlari.

Suara langkah berat yang mengikutiku dari belakang tetap terdengar samar. Kepalaku semakin pusing saat terus berusaha menghindari semua ranting yang bisa menampar wajahku sembari ikut memilah-milah pijakan kaki yang tepat pada celah-celah akar pohon yang kelihatannya sengaja di letakkan di bawah sana untuk membuat tersandung siapa pun orang ceroboh yang masuk ke dalam hutan dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim seperti ini.

Aku bodoh! _Damn it_!

"Ugh!" aku memekik tertahan ketika kusadari kedua kakiku sudah dalam _mode_ berlari kecil. Sesuatu di belakangku pun terdengar ikut bergerak lebih cepat. Matilah aku!

Mahluk apapun itu, aku yakin beratnya pasti tiga kali lipat dari bobotku sendiri. Jaraknya lebih dari dua puluh meter di belakangku tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan baik dentuman langkah kakinya!

Hutan semakin gelap gulita ketika aku semakin menyeruak menembus rimba belantara dan retinaku dipaksa untuk menciptakan _mode_ malamnya sendiri oleh alam hanya dengan bantuan sinar bintang! Aku harus segera keluar dari hutan ini. Tapi yang kulakukan adalah terus masuk ke bagian terdalam rimba ini! Dasar sial!

Langkah kakiku semakin terseok-seok oleh luka yang sepertinya akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sembuh karena ulahku hari ini. Beberapa kali aku nyaris tersandung oleh akar besar yang terbentang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan meliuk-liuk liar di tanah. Aku tidak bisa memfokuskan kosentarsiku pada ranting dan semak-semak sambil memilih langkah yang tepat dalam kegelapan seperti ini sekaligus.

Nafasku semakin berat dan kemejaku basah oleh keringat. Demi Tuhan! Aku berharap tidak ada angin yang berhenbus berlawanan arah denganku hingga bau badanku sampai tercium oleh mahluk yang tengah mengikutiku itu. Aku mohon!

Panik. Panik dan ketakutan membuatku harus berlari. Suara geraman di belakangku semakin terdengar dekat. Jika aku tidak berlari maka aku pasti akan diterkam saat itu juga.

"AGH!" rasa ngilu luar biasa menyerang pahaku dan berhasil membuatku berhenti dan ambruk ke tanah. Bisa kurasakan ada cairan hangat mengalir keluar dari lukaku yang sepertinya telah robek saat aku sampai di sebuah tanah kosong yang agak luas di tengah hutan. Aku bisa melihat langit dengan bebas tanpa terhalang kanopi pepohonan dari tempat ini. Membuatku terekspos dan..

W_uusshhh~_

Demi kutukan boneka _voodo_, angin itu berhembus berlawanan arah denganku!

"GGRRRRAAAHHHHGGG!"

Suara dentuman keras dan sangat jelas tepat di belakangku membuat detak jantungku berheti saat itu juga. Mulutku kering dan tubuhku bergemetar hebat. Aku tidak punya tenaga dan cukup keberanian untuk melihat seperti apa mahluk di belakangku itu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, karena mahluk yang masih menggeram berat tersebut melangkah perlahan mengintari tubuhku hingga sekarang kami saling bertatapan.

'_gulp_'

Seperti yang sudah aku duga. Mahluk ini sangat besar. Tingginya nyaris dua meter dengan berat yang tiga kali lipat dari bobot tubuhku. Bola mataku seolah ingin melompat keluar karena terus membelalak tak karuan dengan tubuh yang bermandikan keringat betapa pun suhu di hutan ini sangat dingin menggigit.

Kumisnya yang bewarna hitam di kedua sisi wajahnya terlihat tegang. Bibirnya bewarna hitam bergetar dan menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi dalam bentuk taring yang mengerikan. Bulu bewarna kuning kecoklatan itu meremang mengiringi suara geramannya yang menrontokkan keberanianku. Seekor kucing raksasa. Singa.

Tiap tetesan air liur yang jatuh dari rahangnya seolah menyedot setiap tenaga yang tersisa di otot-ototku.

Kakiku sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegap sejak lukaku kembali robek. Aku terduduk di atas tanah kering yang begitu dingin di sebuah lapangan tanpa rerumputan dan akar-akar pepohonan yang menjejalkan.

Apa aku akan mati diterkam singa sambil menatap bintang-bintang? Oh, Tuhan masih punya kebaikan yang tersisa untukku rupanya.

Sorot mata dari iris bergaris di hadapanku ini merasuk menusuk jantungku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menatap daging segar di hadapannya. Monster ini pun langsung melompat dengam auman keras ke arahku.

Ugh, aku ingin teriak...tapi tenggorokanku kering. Lagipula siapa yang bisa aku panggil?

"Seperti biasa kau selalu saja digemari oleh kucing, ya, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Mataku membelalak saat rasa sakit yang kurasakan masih berasal dari pahaku saja. Seharusnya...seharusnya seluruh tubuhku sudah...dan suara ini?

Seseorang berpakaian kelabu tengah berdiri tegap di hadapanku. Membelakangiku. Menahan kuku-kuku tajam singa yang baru saja melompat menyerangku dengan papan kayu besar yang ia jadikan tameng, membuat kucing raksasa itu kini berdiri hanya menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya.

Rambut _spike silver _ini...

"Paman Kakashi!" pekikku serak.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." sahut pria yang masih berkutat dengan tenaga mahluk di hadapannya tersebut sambil tersenyum di balik penutup wajah yang –menurut cerita ibu– sudah di pakainya sejak kecil itu.

"Biar kuurus sebentar ya. Kalau pilih kucing untuk bermain-main, tolong lain kali pilih yang bobotnya lebih ringan dong, Naruto." Seru paman Kakashi dan lalu mendorong singa besar di depannnya itu kuat-kuat kemudian menyingkir dari hadapanku untuk mengalihkan perhatian kucing itu.

Beberapa kali paman Kakashi melompat-lompat kesana kemari layaknya matador dan sesekali menahan cakar mahluk itu dengan papan besar –yang kuyakin cukup berat– di tangannya itu, hingga akhirnya ia memukul jatuh dengan keras singa tersebut tepat di pelipisnya. Suara gedebuk ketika hewan itu jatuh sungguh berisik dan bikin ngeri. Yang ingin kutanyakan...sebenarnya guru Kakashi itu belajar apa sih ke Amerika? Kok pulang-pulang tenaganya jadi semengerikan itu?

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar paman Kakashi tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya sambil melangkah ke arahku yang masih terduduk lesu dan kehabisan tenaga karena ketakutan sampai sebuah suara geraman terdengar dari balik pohon di belakang sana. Bukan dari singa yang telah paman Kakashi tumbangkan tapi dari balik seluruh pohon yang mengintari lapangan kosong ini. Jumlahnya...? Aku tidak yakin kurang...dari sepuluh.

Paman menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat sekumpulan –kali ini bukan singa tapi– serigala hutan berbulu gelap melangkah memasuki lapangan.

Satu per satu kaki-kaki berbulu dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang mencuat dari ujungnya memasuki tanah kosong tempatku dan paman Kakashi ini berada. Geraman demi geraman saling beriringan dengan jumlah mereka yang terus terlihat bertambah. Muncul satu per satu dari dalam kegelapan.

"Dua belas." Ujar paman terdengar bergumam.

Tapi suara tapakan kaki-kaki lain di belakangku membuat perhatianku kembali teralih.

Bersamaan dengan paman Kakashi, aku pun berbalik ke belakang dan jantungku pun mencelos untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebelas anjing liar dan dua belas serigala. Mimpi apa aku semalam, ya?" celoteh paman Kakashi seenaknya ditengah-tengah atmosfir yang semakin mencekat. Kalau saja tenggorokannku tidak kembali kering aku juga ingin ngomong mimpi apa aku semalam sampai punya nasib seberuntung ini.

Apa sekarang? Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau dagingku _plus _paman Kakashi tidak akan cukup dibagi rata untuk mereka semua? Kumohon biarkan aku mati dengan cara yang biasa saja. Tidak dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak utuh. Bisa 'kan? Tuhan, permohonanku tidak begitu sulit 'kan?

Suara geraman dari 33 hewan yang mengepung kami terdengar saling sahut-sahutan. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa binatang. Apa saat ini klub serigala sedang bersiteru dengan klub anjing liar atau mereka tengah mempersilahkan satu sama lain untuk duluan?

Pertanyaanku terjawab seketika saat beberapa serigala dan beberapa anjing liar tiba-tiba saling menabrakkan diri dan menggigit satu sama lain.

Suara-suara geraman, gonggongan dari yang lain dan lengkingan kedua jenis mahluk itu saat salah satu dari mereka tergigit memenuhi angkasa dan memekakkan telingaku. Suaranya membuat darahku mengalir cepat dan seluruh rambut di tubuhku meremang ngeri. Berada di tengah-tengah 'keliaran' benar-benar bukan ide bagus untuk melalui malammu.

_BRAAKK_

"Naruto menghindar dari sana!" teriak paman Kakashi yang tau-tau sudah berada beberapa meter di depanku dengan seekor serigala yang berusaha menghancurkan papan kayu miliknya.

Kakiku masih sangat sakit dan bola mata paman Kakashi membelalak saat melihat alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri adalah karena ada luka yang berdarah di balik kain celana di sekitar pahaku.

Bukan karena perhatian paman Kakashi yang teralihkan. Tapi karena jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak hingga paman Kakashi...

"TIDAAAAKKKK! PAMAN KAKASHIII!" teriakku memekik keras saat tiga serigala menyerbunya sekaligus hingga membuat ia tenggelam di balik tubuh-tubuh berbulu gelap itu dan hanya menyisakan teriakan-teriakan menyakitkan dari balik sana.

"PAMAAANNNN!"

Nafasku tercekat ketika melihat kepala ketiga serigala yang mengerubuni paman Kakashi terbang ke udara dan membentur tanah kemudian menggelinding menjauh.

Pertikaian yang terjadi antar anjing liar dan serigala sampai dibuat berhenti karena hal itu. Aku dan semua hewan yang masih tersisa menoleh pada sosok pria yang berdiri dengan tangan kanan terentang lurus ke samping. Tangan dengan kuku yang mengkilat di bawah sinar bintang. Lengan yang penuh darah dari tiga kepala serigala-serigala yang baru saja di tebasnya. Darah segar bewarna merah yang menyamai warna matanya. Yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat dan rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang.

Pemandangan ini...seolah membuat waktu berhenti kala itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau terlambat memanggil namaku, _dobe._" Sahutnya yang kemudian secepat kedipan mata kini sudah berdiri di depan wajahku dan menebas dua ekor anjing liar yang baru saja hendak menerkamku dari belakang.

"Hey kau! Kau masih hidup 'kan? Bisa bawa Naruto keluar dari hutan ini sementara aku bersih-bersih?" seru Sasuke pada sosok yang tengah menyingkirkan bangkai serigala tanpa kepala dari atas tubuhnya di ujung sana.

Paman Kakashi berdiri dan terlihat bersimbah darah. Aku tidak tau darah siapa yang paling banyak memenuhi tubuhnya itu. Darah serigalakah? Atau darahnya sendiri? Tapi melihatnya berjalan normal kearahku membuatku bisa sedikit lega.

"Paman baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada paman Kakashi yang menghampiriku dan lalu mengangkat tubuhku perlahan.

"Nanti saja pertanyaanya. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berbincang-bincang." Ujarnya dan kemudian menggendongku di depan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari kecil ke dalam hutan. "Kuserahkan padamu! Jangan sampai mati, aku belum berterima kasih padamu, soalnya." Sahut paman Kakashi pada Sasuke yang sosoknya semakin tak terlihat saat aku dibawa pergi semakin ke dalam hutan.

Tidak berapa lama setelah paman Kakashi membawaku pergi dari lapangan itu terdengar suara seseorang –kali ini aku yakin bukan hewan– berlari sangat cepat di belakang kami. Sosok Sasuke pun muncul dan ikut berlari menyamakan kecepatannya dengan paman Kakashi. Iris mata itu kembali menjadi gelap seperti biasanya dan tengah menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Memindai apa ada luka serangan hewan-hewan itu atau tidak.

"Kau terlambat!" cibirku kesal! Aku benar-benar lupa keberadaannya saking ketakutannya aku.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap ke depan, "Berhenti berpikir kalau kau itu sendirian, _dobe,_ seharusnya kau memanggilku dari awal sebelum kau terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan."

Aku hanya bisa merunggut mendengar ucapannya.

Kenapa dia tau aku selalu berpikir dan mengasumsikan kalau diriku itu sendirian?

Tidak peduli sesulit apa pun aku. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Bagiku merepotkan orang lain adalah hal yang paling merepotkan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku memintamu melempar si rubah licik itu?" seru Sasuke sambil terus berlari di sisi paman Kakashi yang tengah menggendongku.

"Ini bukan salahnya!" pekikku.

"Hn. Masih saja keras kepala." Ketus Sasuke.

Hari ini aku benar-benar sial.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku! Gah! _Damn_!

Aku harap hariku tidak akan bisa lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Tapi kurasa memang tidak akan seperti itu hehe. Luka di pahaku yang kembali membuka, nyaris diserang puluhan bianatang buas dan kedatangan guru Kakashi (hal buruk dari kedatangan guru Kakashi adalah tentang kejadian yang menimpa guru Iruka, waktu itu 'kan guru Iruka bilang akan pulang ke tempat paman Kakashi, dan paman Kakashi pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika ia tau temannya cedera –ugh! Aku baru sadar soal itu!). Aku sangat yakin tidak akan lebih buruk lagi dari ini...ini sudah akhir dari hari yang sangat buruk!

Kami bertiga pun akhirnya keluar dari hutan dan berhasil dengan selamat menjejakkan kaki –kecuali aku yang masih digendong oleh guru Kakashi– kembali ke tanah pekarangan rumah mendiang nenekku.

"Naruto!"

Huh? Suara ini...? Sangat...(_glek_)...familiar...

Ku tengokkan wajahku patah-patah ke arah sumber suara ketika seorang pria berambut merah dengan kening bertato kanji berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan wajah yang... –ukh, aku tidak suka raut wajah itu–...menatap dengan dahi berkerut dan sorot mata panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekiknya.

"Ga-Gaara ini...," okeh, Tuhan, apa ini bonus hari sialku hari ini?

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Maaf jika gaya penulisanku lebih kaku u_u**

**Udah lama nggk nulis soalne. Dan maaf sekali lagi karena lama nggk update. Dan udah updatenya lama chapnya nggk begitu memuaskan pula lagi. haduuhh apa seh maunya aku...#pakk**

**Dan maaf again karena nggk da lemon dan temen-temennya di chap ini...nggk boleh keseringan soalnya...ntar jebol. xD *plakk mesum!**

**Ada yang mau lanjutin nih fic kagak? (lepas tanggung jawab? Geplaked) ah! Gungun cara bikin ceritamu di fb tuh bagus tau. Lanjutin ficku saja nih! *ngelempar lapy ke gungun* mau nggk? Ehe. *bletak**

**Maaf...lagi-lagi balasan reviewnya campur chap depan ya? Modem ane lagi disalip (?) jadi nggk bisa nengok repiuan buat dibikin balesannya. Nggk papa yaaggghh? *melebey***

**So...minna-sama maukan merepiu chap ini? **

**Review kalian adalah penyemangatku ^^-**

**Aku mohoooonnnnn! *sujud-sujud* Bduakk #ditendang karena terlalu lebay.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. KakaIru**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing abjad. Abal. vulgar.  
**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Yosh. Mari dilanjutkan lagi xD**

**Please enjoy my fic, dozo.**

**#BITE: Chapter Sixteen#**

_Naruto POV:_

Suara gemeritik dari perapian di sisi ruang tamu memenuhi ruangan yang tak begitu terang ini. Lampu gantung yang begitu meriah oleh berbagai pernik dari kaca yang berayun-ayun di bawahnya memantulkan cahaya-cahaya dari lampu sekaligus dari perapian ke empat pasang retina dengan warna berbeda di ruang tamuku malam ini.

Di sofa panjang seberang sana paman Kakashi sesekali meringis pelan saat sahabatku, Gaara, membalut luka di lengan dan juga membersikan dahinya yang juga terluka dengan antiseptik. Rasanya perih, pastinya, soalnya sebelum ini aku juga merasakan cairan pembersih itu menggigit luka di pahaku sebelum Gaara memperbannya.

Meski pun ada paman Kakashi yang punya aura tenang dan juga santai bergabung di ruang tamu, atmosfir ketegangan di tempat ini sama sekali tidak turun setengah derajat pun.

Wajah Gaara masih masam sejak tadi. Dia sangat panik dan juga marah saat tau kalau aku terluka bukan karena serangan hewan di hutan. Meski tidak ada yang memberitahukan siapa yang melukaiku –paman Kakashi juga tidak bertanya, mungkin ia berpikir itu ulah binatang atau ranting pohon– tapi sepertinya Gaara tau betul siapa pelakunya. Ugh, itu membuatku semakin tidak nyaman bahkan hanya untuk bernafas saat berada satu ruangan dengan Gaara (yang tengah ngambek) dan Sasuke (si pelaku yang membuat Gaara ngambek).

Sasuke yang sejak awal tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun semenjak Gaara datang hanya terus berdiri di ujung sofa tempatku berdiri sambil menatap perapian. Pikirannya seolah sedang berada di tempat lain.

"Fuh!" Paman Kakashi menghela nafas saat Gaara akhirnya selesai mengurus luka-lukanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tepat di sampingnya setelah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan kotak P3K dari sana.

"Jadi siapa namamu, tuan?" tanya paman Kakashi santai sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih begitu tenang tak terganggu menatap perapian.

Tepat setelah aku dan Gaara ikutan berbalik menatapnya, barulah pria berambut raven itu pun akhirnya menoleh dan menjawab, "Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan tenang.

Paman Kakashi nampak mencerna sejenak nama itu lalu menyisir sedikit poni panjang yang menutupi salah satu matanya. "Hem, terima kasih untuk yang tadi." katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum dari balik penutup wajahnya.

"Nah Naruto, ada dengan pahamu itu?" tanya paman Kakashi kemudian berbalik padaku.

_Glek_

Bisa kurasakan tatapan Gaara yang menyudutkan dan tatapan menyebalkan –yang tidak memiliki niat untuk menolong– dari Sasu _teme _di sampingku ketika aku tengah berusaha menatap mata paman Kakashi dengan gugup.

"Aku...terjatuh," ujarku sekenanya.

"Oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Celetuk Gaara asal lewat. Tapi itu berhasil membuat paman Kakashi menoleh padanya dan berkata "Hah?" ugh, matilah aku!

"Aku bilang itu karena seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab," sahut Gaara sekali lagi sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan mata terpejam, kali ini tanpa penahan diri sama sekali. "Bukan begitu, Uchiha?" Dia –dibalik wajah datarnya yang menyaingi sasuke itu– kini tengah beradu tatapan sengit dengan si pantat ayam yang juga telah menoleh padanya. Dunia milik mereka jika bentuknya sudah seperti itu. Saling bertatapan sinis dan seolah tengah bertengkar lewat telepati.

"Naruto?" panggil paman mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padaku. Aku meneguk ludah sebelum menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang hendak ia katakan, "Paman dengar dari Minato-_san_ kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini, karena itu paman ingin memutuskan akan tinggal bersamamu selama yang paman bisa untuk menemanimu...sekaligus melindungimu. Bukankah –sejauh yang paman dengar– katanya desa ini lumayan tidak aman, benar 'kan?" ujar paman Kakashi penuh makna. Dalam hati aku sempat bersyukur dia tidak melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai luka di pahaku ini, tapi...

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Lagipula aku tidak tinggal sendiri," ujarku berusaha tenang, "Sasuke tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu. Dia...dia bisa melindungiku."

"Benarkah?" balas pria dihadapanku ini sambil menatap ragu ke arah balutan perban yang melilit paha kiriku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya setelah itu. Semua jadi serba salah. Semuanya...seolah tidak mendukung keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Tidak Gaara dan juga paman Kakashi...ini...ini bukan pertanda bagus. Sekali pun Sasuke seperti itu, aku tetap ingin orang lain menerima dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga suatu saat nanti hubungan kami harus diberitahukan pada semuanya 'kan?

Hubungan kami...

"Yah. Bisakah kita mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat? Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup menguras energi." Seru paman sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyebar pandangan pada kami bertiga.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu." Ujarku, mengalihkan pikiranku yang mulai lesu.

"Kau boleh istirahat Naruto. Aku akan mengambil alih makan malamnya." Sambut Gaara dan lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Makan bersama malam itu tidak lebih baik dari suasana saat di ruang tamu sebelumnya. Gaara masih dengan _badmood-_nya, guru Kakashi hanya berbicara sesekali dan itu tidak membantu mencairkan suasana. Serta Sasuke dan aku, kami berdua menjadi sangat pendiam malam itu.

Sasuke menghilang saat pembagian kamar. Aku rasa ia kembali ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum paman Kakashi menyadarinya, tapi sepertinya paman tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan lalu memilih mengambil kamar tamu yang berada tepat di samping kamarku. Gaara ikut tidur sekamar denganku. Dan betapa kesalnya ia ketika melihat ada kain tebal yang menutupi jendela besar di kamarku itu –untung saja hari sudah malam, jadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikan kalau sebenarnya semua jendela di rumah ini telah ditutupi dengan kain yang sama. Aku tidak begitu mengubris ketika ia menarik kain tebal itu dari sana, tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya jika aku membela Sasuke sekarang.

"Selamat malam." Sahut Gaara dan lalu tidur mebelakangiku.

"Err..Gaa-chan pintu kamarnya belum di tutup." Ujarku basa basi.

"Tutup saja sendiri. Kamar ini sangat panas sejak ada 'orang bodoh' yang menutup jendela dengan kain tebal itu." sahutnya masih sambil memajang punggungnya menghadapku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dibuatnya. Rasanya aneh melihatnya belakangan ini sering bersikap acuh terhadapaku. Kami sangat jarang bertengkar atau saling berdiam-diam diri seperti ini. Gaara adalah teman dekatku dan sudah seperti saudara untukku, jadi begitu aneh ketika hubungan kami jadi renggang seperti ini. Semenjak Sasuke datang...Gaara mulai lebih protektif.

Sosok yang membuatku muram tersebut entah mengapa –seolah tau sikapnya membuatku gundah– bangkit dari tidurnya dan merangkak ke arahku kemudian memelukku dengan begitu _gentle_. Eh?

"Naruto...," Gumamnya dan kemudian ia pun kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya yang kacau sambil tetap memelukku. Bisa kurasakan kalau benaknya benar-benar begitu semerawut ketika ia mendekapku semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahuku. Aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu berlapiskan kemeja tipis itu pelan-pelan, berharap hal itu bisa menenangkannya. Aku tau dia begitu khawatir tentang diriku..tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita karena hal itu terus-terusan.

"Kenapa kau harus memilih pria seperti Sasuke? Tidakkah ia begitu kejam padamu? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya...dia...dia terlalu sering menyakitimu Naruto. Kumohon...bisakah kau memikirkan hal itu sekali lagi?" ujarnya masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Suara terdengar berat.

"Aku tau. Aku akan merubah itu. Akan kuubah sifatnya itu."

"Jauhi saja dia. Kau tidak perlu sampai serepot itu untuk mengubahnya. Dia...dia tidak akan berubah semudah itu."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku tau. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerah semudah itu."

Bahu Gaara menegang, aku tau ia tidak suka kalimatku itu. Kutatap bahu dan lehernya yang sedikit terekspos dari sudut ini dan terkejut melihat banyak tanda-tanda kemerahan di sekitar sana.

"Gaara!" kugenggam kedua lengannya dan kudorong tubuh itu untuk bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Akh!" pekik Gaara melepas cengkraman tanganku dan lalu mengelus bahunya yang sakit –padahal aku tidak begitu kuat mencengkramnya.

Dahiku semakin berkerut meilhat reaksinya itu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia terluka? Atau jangan-jangan dia..

"Naruto!" seru Gaara saat tiba-tiba aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhempas ke atas ranjang dan kutarik berlawanan arah kemejanya itu hingga membuka lebar untuk melihat sesuatu yang semakin membuat iris mataku membelalak terkejut.

Tubuhnya penuh memar...dan lagi tanda merah yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya ini..._kissmark_?

"Gaara! Kupikir kau sudah tidak..!" pekikku kesal.

"Aku sudah berhenti dari perusahaan asuransi." Ujar Gaara nampak gugup berusaha mengalihkan iris _emerald-_nya ke sudut ruangan.

"Lalu ini apa?!" bentakku, "Kenapa kau masih juga seperti ini? Apa ini ulah dokter itu? Ada urusan apa lagi kau dengan dia?! Jawab aku!"

"Naruto..., aku tidak..," tepis Gaara terputus ketika sebuah sahutan di ambang pintu datang menginterupsi.

"Bisakah kalian menutup pintu dulu sebelum main dokter-dokteran?" paman Kakashi dengan kemeja tidurnya muncul sambil membawa sebuah gayung mandi di sana menatap lurus pada pose kami berdua dimana aku yang tengah duduk di atas tubuh Gaara dengan tangan yang membuka lebar-lebar kemeja pemuda berambut merah di bawahku ini. Mau apa dia?

Gaara –sebelum paman Kakashi sempat melihat– segera menutup kembali kemejanya dan berbalik badan. Aku pun ikut menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Paman Kakashi, ada apa?" tanyaku masih dengan _mood _ yang tidak begitu bagus.

"Boleh aku meminjam sabun dan pasta gigi milikmu?"

"Hm. Iya, silahkan." Sahutku dan paman pun main nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi mengambil semua benda kebutuhannya itu dan lalu keluar dari kamar ini tanpa lupa untuk menutup pintu.

"Kamar kita cuma dipisahkan oleh satu dinding yang tidak begitu tebal...jadi tolong 'nanti' kecilkan sedikit volumenya, oke?" ujarnya sebelum pergi. Ugh, aku lupa kalau paman Kakashi ini adalah _fans _NaruGaa. Dia pikir kami terlihat manis jika bersama-sama. Tidakkan itu aneh?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Gaara."

"Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Gaara-,"

"Aku bilang selamat malam, Naruto. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi tolong, beristirahatlah." Tepisnya dan lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas telinga, membelakangiku dan tidak mengucapkan satu kata apapun lagi.

Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak senang. Mengingat Gaara bukan orang yang hobi main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku sekarang belakangan ini sering sekali menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku membuatku semakin merasa tidak suka.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

**0l=======* We Love Each Other *=======l0**

"Mnngghhnn~"

Aroma _pancake_ madu tertangkap oleh indra penciumanku sebelum aku sempat membuka mataku pagi itu. Suara pepohonan yang tertiup angin dan sinar matahari pagi yang langsung menerpa wajahku membuatku tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk tetap berada di balik selimut.

"Unggnn..," erangku sambil bangkit dari tidurku. Kutelusuri setiap inci kamar dengan wajah malas. Ruangan ini terang benderang seperti yang 'seharusnya' dan tidak lagi gelap gulita seperti 'sebelumnya'. Dan ngomong-ngomong...kemana Gaara?

"Gaara?" tegurku pada sosok yang tengah menarik kain tebal terakhir pada jendela yang berada di sisi tangga yang ada di depan kamarku. Aku menuruni anak tangga kayu itu untuk mendekati sosok yang terlihat kerepotan menenteng gundukan kain tebal hasil 'panen'nya itu dikedua tangannya. Badannya yang kecil terlihat nyaris tenggelam oleh kain-kain bawaannya itu.

"Kau mau membantuku membawa ini atau hanya mau menonton di belakangku?" sahut Gaara sinis. Kurasa _mood-_nya kembali memburuk setelah tau semua jendela rumah ini disekat dari cahaya.

Aku diam sejenak.

"Naruto!"

"Ah, iya!"

Kami pun menuruni tangga dan bergerak menuju ruangan penyimpanan kain dan pakaian-pakaian tak terpakai di rumah ini. Ruangan kecil yang berada tepat di bawah tangga.

"Sebenarnya...," ujar Gaara sambil merapikan kain ke dalam lemari, "Hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah sejauh mana?"

HEH?!

Tu-Tunggu dulu...Kenapa pertanyaannya terdengar seperti...telat sekali ya?

Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tau?!

"Naruto?"

"Err..., kalau ditanya sudah sejauh mana...aku...," gumamku gelagapan. Bisa kupastikan wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau ditanya 'sudah sejauh mana hubungan kami'...aku 'kan jadinya langsung mikir 'Apa saja yang sudah kami lakukan sejauh ini?' dan jawabannya itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan ringan 'kan?! Uh!

"Kalian sudah pernah melakukan _sex_?"

GYAAAAHHHHHHH! GAARAAAA SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MENGUCAPKAN KATA ITUUU?!

Dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu...?! Ugh, hilang sudah imej _innocent_-mu di mataku.

"Umgh!" mulutku terkunci rapat. Aku terlalu syok mendengar pertanyaan _to the point_ itu diarahkan kepadaku pagi-pagi begini. Dan wajahku semakin terasa 'membakar'!

Gaara teihat menghela nafas sebagai respon kebisuanku. Dia berbalik menatap kaki lemari di dalam ruangan penyimpanan kain yang belum tertutup di depannya. Dan membuatku terkejut saat sorot matanya menjadi sendu.

"Naruto...Bukan karena seseorang tinggal satu rumah denganmu, bukan karena seseorang itu sering berada di dekatmu," Gaara terdiam sesaat. "Dan bahkan bukan karena seseorang itu pernah 'tidur' denganmu, lantas kau harus jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku tertegun.

"Itu bukan alasan yang benar untuk mencintai seseorang. Jadi, coba pikirkan sekali lagi...perasaan seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau miliki untuk dia. Benar-benar cinta, kasihan, terpaksa, terbiasa, ataukah...karena kau takut kalau dia akan melakukan hal buruk jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

**0l=======* We Love Each Other *=======l0**

"Selamat pagi Naruto, Gaara-_kun_! Aku mencium aroma _pancake _dan membuatku tidak sabar untuk turun. Siapa yang membuat sarapan pagi ini, hem?" seru paman Kakashi sambil celingak-celinguk menatap semua hidangan di atas meja makan dengan aura yang begitu segar dan bersemangat.

Berbanding terbalik denganku.

Kata-kata Gaara benar-benar mengena dan memaku telak ke jantungku. Aku...apa aku mencintai Sasuke karena terpaksa? Terpaksa karena jika tidak kulakukan dia akan melakukan hal buruk? Melukai teman-temanku atau bahkan...membunuhku?

Benarkah seperti itu perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Sasuke?

"Kemana perginya tamu kita? Apa dia tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya paman Kakashi padaku sambil menarik kursi untuk diduduki olehnya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Pikiranku kacau. Membicarakan tentang Sasuke saat otakku tengah pusing memikirkan tentang betapa tidak jelasnya alasan yang aku punya untuk menyukai vampire itu membuatku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Dia masih tidur. Selalu seperti itu. Mungkin kerjaannya cukup banyak semalam jadi dia tidak bisa bangun untuk sarapan. Naruto bilang itu sudah sering terjadi." Ujar Gaara. Seolah mengerti kondisiku, sekali lagi membantuku dalam hal menjelaskan tentang Sasuke pada orang lain.

"Pantas saja dia menghilang semalam. Jadi dia tidur di mana?"

Gaara dan aku bertemu pandang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Haruskah kami bilang di ruang bawah tanah? Tidakkah itu terlalu mencurigakan?

"Di sebuah penginapan di desa." Sahut Gaara.

"Wah, kenapa dia mau repot-repot begitu? Padahal aku tidak keberatan berbagi kamar jika dia mau." Seru paman Kakashi dan lalu mencomot _pancake _porsi milikknya.

Melihat paman Kakashi membuka masker wajahnya dan mengunyah sarapannya membuat pikiranku kembali berputar. Apa benar alasan paman Kakashi datang kemari memang karena mendengar penjelasan dari ayah? Tapi kenapa waktunya bertepatan sekali setelah guru Iruka pulang dari tempat ini dalam keadaan cedera? Dan lagi, malam itu guru Iruka bilang akan ke tempat paman Kakashi...bukankah itu berarti guru Kakashi sudah tau...dan kesini untuk mencari tau?

"Apa benar paman Kakashi menyewa satu apartemen untuk tinggal berdua dengan guru Iruka sejak pulang dari Amerika?" tanya Gaara santai.

"Iya."

"HEH?" pekikku langsung bangkit dari kursi.

Kedua orang yang tanpa kusadari memang sudah sejak tadi becakap-cakap itu berbalik padaku dengan heran. "Pa-Paman Kakashi tinggal dengan guru Irukaaa?!" seruku pucat. Ketahuan! Pasti ketahuan! Kalau guru Iruka tinggal bareng dengan paman Kakashi, insiden itu pasti ketahuan! Gya! Paman Kakashi sebenarnya mau nyari Sasuke! Iya 'kan?!

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya paman menatapku heran. Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu? tidak ada raut kalau dia mengincar Sasuke...apa benar ketahuan?

**0l=======* We Love Each Other *=======l0**

_Normal POV:_

Langit senja pun turun. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu layaknya air terjun. Dan ketika petang datang, satu sosok lain pun muncul. Tapi malam itu khususnya di kediaman Namikaze Naruto, tidak hanya ada satu orang saja yang muncul saat petang datang tapi ada satu lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar guru Iruka?" tanya Gaara, mewakili pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Naruto ajukan. Mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu –tanpa Sasuke, nampaknya vampire _raven_ itu tidak akan begitu ceroboh untuk muncul saat Kakashi ada di ruang tamu, kalau ia tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur, sudah jelas akan ketahuan kalau dia selama ini ada di ruang bawah tanah.

"Kabarnya baik-baik saja." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto agak tenang namun hanya sesaat ketika dia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hanya saja...tingkahnya jadi sedikit aneh saat kembali dari kunjungannya ke rumah ini. Semenjak dia pulang dari mengunjungi Naruto, dia jadi sering menggunakan syal. Awalnya kupikir dia sedang sakit –berhubung temperatur di pedesaan seperti ini memang cukup dingin– tapi suhu tubuhnya normal-normal saja, yah meski pun dia berkata kalau badannya terasa dingin makanya dia menggunakan syal yang melilit lehernya. Tapi yang aneh adalah...dia tetap menggunakannya ketika tidur dengan alasan yang sama! Dan menolak saat aku mau...,ehm, baiklah pokoknya dia tetap memakai syal itu. Kuharap kondisinya sudah membaik sekarang." Jelas Kakashi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hum...guru Iruka berkunjung kesini ya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang nampak sedang berpikir. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengar semua penuturan itu.

"Yah, sudahlah, paman butuh istirahat sekarang. Kalau bocah Uchiha itu muncul, beritahu saja, kalau aku bisa berbagi kamar dengannya. Tidak baik, pemuda seusia dia memboros uang untuk menyewa penginapan di jaman sekarang, oke?"

Dan dengan itu pun pria bersurai perak tersebut beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar tempat peristirahatannya. Tapi rupanya setelah sampai di lantai dua, Kakashi tidak langsung masuk ke kamar tamu –tempat ia seharusnya berada– tapi justru nyelonong ke kamar Naruto dan memeriksa kondisi ruangan itu sementara seseorang berkunjung di lantai bawah.

Tepat setelah suara kereta kuda berhenti di depan kediaman yang berada di tengah hutan itu, nampaklah seseorang yang turun terburu-buru dari kotak yang ditarik dua kuda hitam mengkilat dan langsung mendorong pintu di depannya.

_BRAAKK_

"KAKASHI-_SAN!" _teriak seorang pemuda berabut kuncir memakai syal dengan sebuah garis melintang di wajahnya itu tiba-tiba dan membuat dua pemuda di ruang tamu spontan berdiri dari kursinya karena terkejut.

"Guru Iruka?!" seru Naruto terheran-heran.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan berjalan cepat mendekati pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya itu, "Kakashi-san, dia dimana?" tanya Iruka panik.

"Di-Di atas, ada apa guru Iruka? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

Rahang pria berkulit coklat di hadapannya mengeras, "Naruto, kemarin siang, Kakashi-san..dia," ujar Iruka berusaha menjelaskan. Menjelaskan bahwa siang itu ia gagal berpura-pura sakit. Kakashi tiba-tiba melepas syalnya saat tengah berusaha 'menggodanya' dan langsung syok melihat ada bekas lebam di lehernya. Dua hari setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kakashi menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka. Iruka pun mengunjungi rumah Naruto, berharap Kakashi ada di sana. Dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah informasi kalau Kakashi memang pernah mampir dan saat ini menuju ke rumah Naruto bersama Gaara. Jelas Iruka panik, ia takut kalau sampai Kakashi tau sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya ketika berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Terlebih lagi...meski pun lebam di lehernya hanya tinggal memar saja, tapi masih bisa dikenali sebagai bekas cekikan.

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya, Iruka pun berlali kecil ke lantai dua untuk menemui Kakashi yang notabene adalah kekasihnya itu segera. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah semakin pucat di bawah sana dengan kepala yang terus berguman "Celaka, paman Kakashi..Tau!"

Naruto tidak berani naik ke lantai dua saat mendengar sebuah pintu –entah pintu kamarnya atau pintu kamar tamu di sebelah kamarnya– ditutup rapat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Gaara yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan si pirang itu pun hanya bisa diam membisu menunggu perkembangan dari hipotesis buatannya. 'Pasti guru Iruka melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto yang membuat Sasuke 'bertindak'' benak Gaara.

Sementara di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar Naruto.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Kau masih belum mau menjelaskannya?"

"Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja..," ujar Kakashi lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Iruka yang saat ini sedang berada di bawahnya yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Dikecupnya leher itu –tepat di bagian memar. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat ini."

"Mh. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada bocah itu 'kan?" tanya Iruka mendorong dada bidang Kakashi di atasnya dan menatap iris kelabu pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Menurutmu?" ujar Kakashi bertanya balik dengan nada menggoda sambil menarik lepas masker penutup wajahnya, menunjukkan sedikit senyum tipis di sana.

Iruka diam sejenak sambil menyorot kedua iris mata kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari jawaban dan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku percaya padamu," ujarnya kemudian mencium Kakashi dengan lembut sambil melingkarkankan lengannya ke leher pria pujaannya itu.

Kakashi menyambut ciuman itu. Tentu saja. Semenjak kembali dari Amerika, ia sama sekali belum dapat 'bagiannya'. Apalagi ditambah sikap aneh kekasihnya itu setelah kembali dari berkunjung ke rumah ini, membuat renggang waktu sampai ia mendapatkan 'bagiannya' semakin sangat lama.

"Mmnghhh...!" Iruka mendesah ketika Kakashi mulai memainkan aksi favoritnya – mengaduk isi mulut Iruka.

"Jangan!" pekik Iruka saat Kakashi mulai meraba-raba bagian privasinya.

"Huh? Apa itu artinya kau tidak mau?" tanya Kakashi. Sampai kapan 'bagiannya' harus ditunda terus?

"I-Ini kamar Naruto...kita tidak bisa...hmm, mengotorinya." Jawab Iruka malu-malu.

"Tenang saja...dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia pasti mengerti kalau melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup dan ada 'suara-suara unik' dari dalam kamarnya. Dia akan mengerti." Sahut Kakashi sambil melempar senyum _poker-_nya. Berusaha menenangkan.

Iruka hanya bisa menurut dibuatnya. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya pun sudah merasa 'gerah' karena sudah agak lama tidak melakukan 'itu'.

"Baiklah," ujar pemuda dengan wajah bergaris itu dan lalu disambut ciuman hangat oleh pria berrambut perak di atasnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ujar Gaara dan kemudian menghilang.

Naruto hanya bisa duduk sambil menatap lurus pada sudut meja dengan tampang pongah.

"Tampangmu jelek kalau sedang bengong seperti itu." sahut sebuah suara bariton di sudut ruangan.

Naruto tidak menggubris dan membuang wajah ke arah lain. Sosok berambut hitam pun lalu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakang sofa tempat si pirang tengah duduk lalu menarik wajah tan pemuda itu kemudian – sebelum ada penolakan– bergerak turun dan menciumnya.

"Lepaskan!" tepis Naruto menghentakkan wajahnya ke samping dan langsung menjauh dari sosok yang baru saja mengagetkannya itu. Ditatapnya _onyx _yang tengah menyorotnya datar itu dengan wajah berkerut. Pertanyaan Gaara masih berkecamuk di kepalanya tapi, entah mengapa saat sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya itu kini ada di hadapannya...terbersit perasaan lain yang membuatnya ragu akan alasan kalau ia mencintai Sasuke karena takut atau pun terpaksa.

Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat. Naruto tidak bergerak menghindar, hanya menatap pria yang mendekatinya itu dengan wajah siaga –siap-siap kabur.

.

.

"Angghh! Ah, hhn...,"

"Bisa angkat kakimu sedikit lebih tinggi?"

"Cu-Cukup...berhenti meng-godaku...ahn,"

"Mana bisa begitu? Justru ini bagian menariknya," pria berambut perak tersenyum mesum.

"Tapi...kau terlalu lama, aku sudah tidak...ngh!" Iruka kembail melengguh saat Kakashi kembali memasukkan jarinya ke wilayah tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak disentuh seperti itu.

Meski pun wajah coklatnya tergolong warna gelap, tapi hal itu tidak cukup mampu untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi satu wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang membuat kulit kecoklatan itu mengkilat dan nampak menggiurkan.

Kakashi kembali memaju mundurkan jarinya sekedar untuk menikmati fantasi liar yang kini ada di benaknya. Ditambah erangan-erangan memohon dari Iruka, Kakashi jadi semakin memanas dan bahkan bingung memutuskan bagaimana seharusnya atau lebih tepatnya 'gaya' apa yang akan dipakainya kali ini.

"Ngah! Cukup!" pekik Iruka dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja pria di depannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan wajahnya.

Iris kelabu yang bertengger di mata sayu milik Kakashi membulat melihat ekspresi wajah yang tengah ada di hadapannya. Iruka dengan wajah –yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi– memerah seperti habis di rebus menatap dengan sorot memohon berat sambil kewalahan mengatur nafasnya yang mengepul, membuat libido Kakashi...meledak.

"AHH!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kakashi segera memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang anus Iruka dan langsung melesakkan semuanya ke dalam liang yang sudah 'terbiasa' dengan 'kehadirannya' itu serta segera membuat gerakan memompa lambat setelahnya.

Iruka –yang sudah tau posisinya– pun kembali menarik kedua kakinya ke atas dan menahannya hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh bahunya sementara Kakashi melakukan 'bagiannya'.

Erangan dan lengguhan nikmat Iruka terus menggema dan bersahut-sahutan dengan hentakan yang Kakashi hujamkan ke tubuhnya.

Ia tidak ingin jaim dan berlagak tidak suka dengan hal ini. Mana bisa ia pura-pura tidak suka jika ia melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai? Iruka tidak semunafik itu.

"NGH! AHH, ha-ah! Oh, auwch...guh-, Kakashi-san...pelan, ugh..!" pekik Iruka sambil meremas bahu kemeja kekasihnya itu ketika Kakashi kini sudah menggantikan tugasnya untuk menahan kedua kakinya sambil terus 'memompa'.

Cairan pre-cum Kakashi membuat gerakan pria bersurai perak itu semakin cepat dan membuat Iruka semakin ketat mencengkram bahunya. Kuncir rambut Iruka sudah lepas sejak dimulainya 'gerakan cepat' itu dan membuat rambutnya yang agak panjang berantakan dan menyebar di atas bantal. Membingkai wajah kecoklatannya yang penuh dengan peluh dengan begitu eksotis. Tatapannya sudah terlihat begitu 'mabuk' dan melayang. Bahkan kalimat-kalimat protes saat Kakashi semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya sudah tergantikan dengan erangan-erangan pelan yang terdengar begitu menikmati.

Melihat kekashinya begitu tenang, Kakashi mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Eh?"

Dicabutnya 'miliknya' dari anus Iruka dan sedikit menyingkir lalu menarik sebelah lengan kekasihnya itu hingga posisinya miring di atas ranjang.

Setelah merasa 'pas' Kakashi pun kembali mendekat. Mengangkat satu kaki Iruka ke bahunya dan kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Iruka yang –dalam posisi itu– agak sedikit lebih menyempit.

"NGH! Ah...ah, nhh, ah," kembali Iruka melengguh untuk itu dan semakin memekik ketika pada posisi itu Kakashi bisa dengan mudah menggamit penisnya untuk dimanja diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"AHHNG! Kakashi-san!"

Rasanya tidak lama lagi dia akan...

.

.

.

_Glup._

Sepasang iris _shappire_ membulat nanar dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Badannya sedikit bergetar dan keringat memenuhi wajah tannya. Seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari celah pintu melintang di wajahnya. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menjerit histeris karena terkejut, bingung dan juga tidak percaya. Tapi untunglah sebuah tangan kokoh –yang sepertinya tau alasannya– menutup mulut pemuda bersurai pirang itu sejak tadi.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi terkejut dan pongah si pirang, pemuda –yang notabene pemilik tangan kokoh yang menyekap mulut si pirang– terlihat begitu datar melihat pemandangan yang nampak dari celah pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

_Glup_

Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludah dan akhirnya –refleks– bersandar dengan lemah pada dada bidang yang ada di belakangnya.

'Paman Kakashi dan guru Iruka...,' batin Naruto pucat. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau paman dan gurunya itu..._gay!_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?" tanya sebuah suara dari seberang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik masih dengan posisi yang sama –Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke dengan mulut yang sudah tidak dibekap lagi– membuat si penegur melempar tatapan tidak sukanya pada kedua orang itu.

"Gaara...shhuuu!" desis Naruto dengan mata yang dibuat sipit.

_cklekk_

"Naruto? Gaara-kun? Hm...Sasuke? Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya satu suara lagi. Kali ini dari arah pintu –tempat Naruto dan Sasuke mengintip– yang sudah dibuka.

Naruto yang berada tepat di depan pintu dengan posisi yang masih terlihat meletakkan telunjukknya di depan bibir untuk menyuruh Gaara diam, sontak kaget dan langsung membalik badannya menghadap Sasuke dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya dengan membelakangi pria yang baru saja menegur mereka sambil menatap dada bidang yang ada di hadapannya. Posisinya nyaris membuat ia nampak sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda _raven _di depannya.

Kakashi –yang tidak lain adalah pria yang baru saja menegur ketiga pemuda yang ada di depan kamar Naruto yang 'dipinjamnya'– melemparkan tatapan dengan dahi mengkerut pada sosok Naruto yang masih 'nempel' pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap ubun-ubun si pirang dengan wajah datar.

**0l=======* We Love Each Other *=======l0**

Bibir Naruto mengkerucut dan nampak ekspresi tidak begitu senang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau masalah ini. Gaara yang bagi si pirang juga seharusnya belum tau ternyata sudah jauh-jauh hari menebak soal ini.

"Jadi paman Kakashi...sejak kapan paman jadian sama guru Iruka?!" cerocos Naruto masih dengan tampang kecut.

Iruka yang tengah duduk di satu sofa dengan Kakashi di seberang meja hanya melempar lirikan kecil pada pria 'perak' di sampingnya dan lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Humm...sejak kapan, ya?" ujar Kakashi sambil terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin semenjak dia menjadi guru _private-_mu dan Naruko waktu kalian masih kanak-kanak. Ingat? Paman yang menawarkan dia untuk jadi guru kalian 'kan?"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" balas Naruto tidak terima.

Kakashi tersenyum hambar, "Kau masih kecil, Naruto. Sudah umur segini saja kau masih syok, apalagi kalau kau tau dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Tetap saja ini tidak adil!" Naruto membuang muka dengan mulut manyun sambil melipat tangan. Gaara yang duduk di samping kirinya hanya diam dengan wajah _innocent-_nya, sementara Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanan si pirang juga hanya diam sambil memasang wajah _stoic-_nya.

"Naruto, maaf, ya?" Iruka buka suara. Naruto pun menoleh dengan wajah yang sudah kembali melembek.

"Ti-Tidak...ini bukan salah guru Iruka, kok." Ujar Naruto. Sepasang _onyx _segera menoleh padanya dan itu hanya disadari oleh pria berkulit coklat yang tengan khawatir di sana.

Malam itu, rencana Kakashi untuk menginap di rumah Naruto batal oleh protes Iruka. Bagaikan seorang istri yang tengah memarahi suaminya yang suka seenaknya, Iruka pun meluncurkan kekesalannya pada Kakashi dan menjelskan pada Naruto bahwa mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di Inggris karena Kakashi harus segera mengakhiri masa cutinya dari universitas yang tengah ia tempati.

"Jadi paman Kakashi bohong saat bilang mau tinggal disini? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto di depan pintu kediamnnya pada kedua sosok –Kakashi dan Iruka– yang sudah berada di dalam kereta yang akan segera membawa mereka pergi dari desa itu.

"Aku rasa kau sendiri pasti sudah bisa menebak alasannya, Naruto." Sahut Kakashi serius.

Naruto segera kembali merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan pamannya.

Iruka yang menyadari itu segera menepuk lengan Kakashi. "Yup! Naruto, kami berangkat dulu, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" seru Kakashi akhirnya dan hanya di sambut anggukan oleh Naruto yang lalu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Iruka yang ada di dalam kereta melempar senyum padanya.

Sang kusir pun menghentakkan tali kekangnya dan membawa pergi kereta kuda tersebut menjauhi pekarangan rumah milik Naruto.

Iris biru Naruto mendongkak melihat masih ada satu kereta yang menunggu di pekarang rumahnya. Siapa yang memesan kereta ini?

"Aku juga harus segera kembali ke kota." Sahut Gaara yang sedari tadi diam di sisi Naruto.

Si pirang berbalik, "Eh? Kau tidak mau menginap dulu? Ini sudah malam 'kan?" seru Naruto.

"Aku sudah punya pekerjaan baru, dan besok hari pertama bekerja. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menginap kali ini."

Naruto nampak ragu menatap wajah manis sahabatnya itu, "Um...apa kali ini...aman?" tanyanya agak canggung.

Gaara mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, "Iya, aku bekerja di sebuah toko boneka manekin milik seorang nenek bernama Chiyo, dia cukup baik."

"Cuma dia yang tinggal di sana?" tanya Naruto, merasa sedikit 'aneh' kalau sahabatnya yang notabene mukanya sudah datar _plus stoic_ itu bekerja di toko boneka manekin...apa nanti pelanggannya tidak akan salah mengira kalau dia ini juga boneka?

"Dia tinggal dengan saudara laki-lakinya. Seorang kakek tua."

"Begitu..,"

"Naruto..,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku? Pekerjaan ini tidak begitu berat, kok, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberitau pemiliknya. Kita bisa bekerja bersama dan kau bisa kembali tinggal di kota."

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak usah. Uang yang kudapat dari pihak asuransi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai keluargaku untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku rasa aku belum butuh itu. Tapi akan kupikirkan lagi, deh, oke? Dan lagi...aku suka desa ini, suasananya membuatku cukup nyaman." Ujar Naruto, meski sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikirannya kini adalah...vampire akan kesulitan jika bermukim di kota, terlalu riskan.

Gaara merunggut, seolah ia tau kalau yang membelenggu kaki sahabatnya untuk tetap di sini adalah sosok 'hitam' di dalam rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." ujar Gaara.

"Hati-hati, ya!" seru Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Semakin sayup suara gemeletuk kaki kuda dari kereta yang membawa Gaara pergi, semakin ekspresi Naruto kembali normal.

Tepat setelah suara kereta tidak terdengar lagi di udara sepasang lengan segera meraup tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan langsung membopoh tubuh si pirang di bahunya.

"HIEEEHHH! Turunkan akuuu! Temeeee!" teriak Naruto saat sosok yang tengah membopohnya seperti karung beras itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

_BRUKH_

"Ugh!" protes meluncur dari bibir Naruto ketika ia dilempar begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Di pelototinya sesaat kondisi ruangan diamana ia berada. Ini bukan kamarnya. Pandangan Naruto pun beralih pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya lurus di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda _raven _yang sedang bertumpu pada kedua lengan yang mengurung tubuh si pirang di atas ranjang.

"Kamarmu masih 'berantakan'." Ujar Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Naruto.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak melihat posisi dan tempat mereka berada.

"Kau ingat sudah berapa lama aku tidak 'makan'?" tanya Sasuke ambigu. Membuat Naruto berpikir yang si pantat ayam ini maksud 'makan' itu adalah menghisap darahnya atau...

"Mana aku tau," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

Sasuke segera mengapit rahang Naruto dengan telapak tangannya dan mengangkat dagu itu ke atas dan agak menyamping sekedar untuk mengekspos leher jenjang pemuda pirang di bawahnya itu.

Berhari-hari Sasuke menahan diri. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya tidak menyentuh pemuda pirang kesayangannya itu. Dan sekarang, melihat leher mulus yang 'siap santap' di hadapannya itu membuat rasa lapar dan birahi bercampur aduk dan mendesir ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Dijilatnya dengan vulgar leher Naruto hingga ke belakang telinga lalu kembali mengulangnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tancapkan taringnya di sana.

"AGH!" pekik Naruto kesakitan sambil mencengkram seprai di bawahnya.

Suara tegukan berualang-ulang dari kerongkongan Sasuke di sisinya membuat kepala Naruto berkunang-kunang. Rasa sakit berpusat di lehernya dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam vampire itu sekarang.

"GH!" Sasuke memekik ketika sebuah cengkraman menarik surai hitamnya dengan kasar. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia begitu lapar. Sangat lapar.

"Hah...ha-...hah-," wajah pucat Naruto memantul di permukaan iris _onyx _Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan santapannya. Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang masih belepotan darah sambil duduk di atas tubuh Naruto yang masih dalam proses 'pengembalian darah'-nya.

"Hah..menyingkir...ha-, hah..," seru Naruto kewalahan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan lemah.

"Kau tidak berpikir 'ini' akan berakhir sampai di sini saja, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak _mood_!" protes Naruto sebisanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, "Memang siapa yang bilang kalau 'melakukannya' harus mengikuti _mood _-mu, hah?"

Ciuman panas segera menghalangi protes Naruto selanjutnya.

"Mnnghh...mghnngh...," lengguhan Naruto tertahan. Kepala si pirang yang tadinya berkunang-kunang sekarang rasanya mau meledak saat lidah dan semua isi mulutnya di perlakukan se'mesum' itu.

Sasuke terus memanggut bibir Naruto dan sesekali melepas ciuman basah itu hanya sekedar untuk mengambil satu tarikan nafas dan kemudian kembali mengaduk dan memelintir lidah si pirang.

Naruto berusaha memberontak saat dirasakannya seluruh darah yang tadi hilang mulai kembali lagi. Di dorongnya bahu Sasuke yang masih begitu bernafsu menciumnya sekuat tenaga namun langsung segera di terkam oleh Sasuke dan membanting kedua lengan 'pengganggu' milik Naruto itu ke kedua sisi tubuh si pirang.

Tendangan-tendangan pun menjadi cara lain Naruto untuk lepas dari ciuman yang tidak juga berhenti melumatnya itu, tapi kembali segera di antisipasi oleh Sasuke dengan meletakkan kedua pahanya di bawah paha Naruto agar bocah pirang itu tidak bisa menendangnya.

"FUAH! GAH! SASU-TEME-BRENGSEK-kau-, akh!" sumpah serapah yang berhasil Naruto serukan setelah Sasuke mengakhiri pagutannya kembali di sela oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi selangkangannya sambil memainkan cuping telinga si pirang dengan lidahnya.

"Jangan...disitu, ahnh!" protes Naruto geli saat Sasuke berusaha menggelitik lubang telinganya dengan ujung lidahnya.

Sasuke menarik diri lalu kembali mencengkram –kali ini tidak keras– kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto di kedua sisi tubuh si pirang sambil menatap iris _sapphire _itu lurus. Wajah Naruto memerah ketika ia berusaha membalas tatapan _onyx _di atasnya itu dan lalu segera menutup matanya ketika Sasuke bergerak turun untuk menciumnya.

Ciuman lebut di bibrnya kemudian merambat ke dagu lalu ke tulang belikatnya dan ke dada yang masih tertutup kemeja miliknya. Sasuke melepas satu tangannya dari lengan Naruto dan menyusupkannya ke balik kemeja si pirang untuk memainkan tonjolan di dada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ngh..," Naruto melengguh dan berusaha untuk tidak membuka matanya karena malu. Kancing kemejanya pun di buka satu persatu sambil menerima ciuman-ciuman kecil di wajah dan sekitar dagunya oleh Sasuke.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia tidak menolak?

Setelah kemeja itu dibuka, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan aksinya menciumi tubuh indah itu. memainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto sambil memperhatikan reaksi kekasihnya itu dari ujung atas matanya.

Naruto hanya menggeliat-geliat manis sembari menarik selimut dan juga seprei sebagai pegangannya.

Kecupan di perut membuat Naruto semakin grogi karena wilayah itu sudah dekat dengan bagian 'privasinya'.

Suara resleting yang di tarik turun dan gerakan-gerakan tak asing di bawah sana membuat Naruto semakin ingin rasanya bunuh diri karena malu.

Dalam satu tarikan, celana panjang miliknya pun tanggal dan di lempar begitu saja ke lantai oleh Sasuke.

Ugh, rasanya semakin malu. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan sambil menoleh ke bawah, ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengan menatapnya.

"Ah! NGH! ...nh..ah,umh...ngh!"

"Ja-ah! Jangan...ngh...ouh, Sasu-, guh..ahng...nhh, _teme.._ah,-"

"Hentikan...nghh, nah- ah...hah...,"

Hanya itu yang selanjutnya memenuhi ruangan saat Sasuke mulai memompa penis Naruto menggunakan mulutnya.

Tubuh Naruto melengkung dan tidak jarang sampai bangkit terduduk untuk meremas surai Sasuke atau melakukan 'penolakan-penolakan tidak serius' dengan mendorong bahu pemuda yang tengah memanjanya itu, dan kemudian terhempas kembali ke belakang saat Sasuke melakukan hal 'nakal' yang membuat tubuhnya sontak merespon.

Seprai dan selimut yang tidak bersalah di cengkram dan dibuat kusut dengan beringasnya oleh Naruto yang kesulitan menahan hasrat yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan secepatnya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda 'di bawahnya' itu belum mau berhenti untuk 'menggodanya'.

Naruto terengah-engah kewalahan karena tidak juga dibuat 'datang' saat Sasuke bangkit dan mengelap bibirnya untuk melihat 'kondisi' si pirang. Senyum terukir di wajah _stoic _itu ketika melihat 'mangsanya'-nya nampak kewalahan.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, _teme_!" protes Naruto kesal dan juga malu. Ia tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Ah!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membuat si pirang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya. Naruto belum telajang sempurna, ia masih menggunakan kemejanya yang kini hanya menggantung dilengannya sebagai satu-satunya kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke tetap berpakaian lengakap, hanya saja semua kancing kemejanya juga sudah tanggal dan resleting serta kancing celananya juga sudah terbuka untuk memberi 'ruang' yang lebih luas.

Naruto kali ini menyambut ciuman yang Sasuke tawarkan padanya sambil meremas kemeja pemuda _raven _itu. Ia bahkan sesekali ikut menyumbangkan pagutan-pagutan kecil untuk membuat Sasuke lebih 'memanas'. Sementara Naruto teralihkan perhatiannya oleh ciuman mereka, Sasuke pun mengambil kesempatan untuk meraba daging kenyal di bagian belakang sebelah bawah milik si pirang dan lalu meremasnya gemas, membuat Naruto memekik dan langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Kau..._teme _mesum brengsek." Gerutu Naruto dengan _deathglare_ yang menyampir di wajah tannya yang memerah.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Like hell._" Balas Naruto yang segera di sambut ciuman paksaan oleh Sasuke hingga membuat tubuh si pirang terhempas ke atas ranjang.

"Mngh!" erang Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mengelus-elus lubang anusnya dengan ujung jari.

Sasuke lalu menarik tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menciumi Naruto. Ciuman basah –yang ia buat sengaja untuk menarik saliva-saliva Naruto keluar itu–ia akhiri dan beralih ke bahu dan leher Naruto yang masih bersih dari _kissmark_. Lalu sambil membuat 'tanda' di bahu dan leher tan si pirang, Sasuke pun menyodorkan beberapa jari tangannya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto tidak begitu mengerti dan membiarkan jari Sasuke tetap berada di dalam mulutnya. Tapi entah mengapa, rangsangan-rangsangan yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, apalagi tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi kini sedang meremas-remas 'miliknya' membuat Naruto ingin menghisap sesuatu. Jari Sasuke yang ada di dalam mulutnya pun menjadi sasaran empuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dirasakannya kini jari-jarinya tengah disedot-sedot lembut oleh Naruto. Ingatannya tentang bagaimana Naruto dulu melakukan _blow job_ segera memenuhi kepalanya. Ia ingin mencobanya sekali lagi tapi...ugh, sekarang ia butuh yang lebih 'sempit' saat ini juga. Ditariknya jari-jarinya dan dihentinkannya 'penandaannya' lalu mulai melebarkan paha Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat pada posisinya dan lalu memutuskan kalau 'menungging' akan jauh lebih bagus untuk 'menyiapkan' bocah pirang ini.

"Berbalik, Naruto."

Dengan wajah yang tidak begitu terima, Naruto lalu menurut.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu." Perintah Sasuke lagi dan dengan gerakan lambat dan benar-benar mati-matian menahan malu, Naruto pun mengangkat bokongnya hingga kini 'belahan'-nya itu tersorot jelas di hadapan kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke itu.

"NGH! HA!" pekik Naruto saat sebuah jari panjang memasuki lubang anusnya dengan mulus.

Sasuke lalu menarik dan memasukkan jari tengahnya dengan tempo sedang dan membuat Naruto harus menahan sumpah serapahnya saat Sasuke menyusul dengan jari kedua.

"Mmgghh! Ah...ngh...," desahan Naruto membuat senyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan 'posisi'mu, hn, _dobe_?"

"Di-am..Ngh..kau!" protes Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Si pemuda _raven _kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada 'lubang' yang harus ia 'siapkan' itu. Saliva yang tadi memebasahi jemarinya sepertinya kurang. Ia pun dengan sedikit usil mulai menjilati anus Naruto sambil menggelitik.

"Nha! Ah! Jangan lakukan itu! hyaahh! Ahh..., _stop_! Sasuke hentikan! Ngh!" bagaimana bisa ia menjilati tempat seperti itu? Naruto semakin 'gila' dibuatnya.

Setelah merasa cukup basah oleh saliva tambahannya dan sudah cukup –meski sebenarnya belum– disiapkan, Sasuke pun menarik keluar seluruh jemarinya dari lubang sempit itu, kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya dan memposisikannya tepat di depan lubang anus Naruto.

"Jangan protes, _dobe._" Ujar Sasuke dan mulai mendorong penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Ggh!" sakit. Rasa yang paling sering Naruto rasakan tiap penis Sasuke pertama kali memasukinya. Entah berapa kali pun mereka melakukannya, selalu saja, masih terasa sakit saat benda itu pertama masuk.

"AGH, mustahil...ugh, _teme_...agh, keluarkan!" ringis Naruto. Genangan air mata nampak mulai memenuhi pelupuknya ketika ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tahan, sedikit lagi, Naruto."

"Ugh, _damn!_ _I hate you.._!"

Sasuke mendengus, jelas itu tidak serius, "Akan kubuat kau menarik kalimat itu sebentar lagi,"

"AHH!" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melesakkan semuanya secara paksa ke dalam rektumnya.

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama hingga Naruto selesai meringis, Sasuke pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pada tempo sedang. Merasakan penisnya di tarik saat ia tengah memundurkan pinggulnya dan diremas saat ia memajukan pinggulnya membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera menuju tempo yang lebih cepat.

Anus Naruto masih 'kering' tapi itu tidak membuatnya ingin berhenti, jika ia terus memompa miliknya di dalam anus sempit milik si pirang itu, pre-cumnya pasti segera bisa menjadi pelumas yang akan membuat dirinya maupun Naruto merasa nikmat.

"AKHH! Sakit! Hentkan! Ah..ahng..ah! Jangan terlalu cepat...ngghhhhn!"

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan justru semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-out_-nya sambil menopang pinggul Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah akan rubuh karena kesakitan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bokong Naruto akhirnya berganti menjadi lebih baik.

Naruto yang kini sekarang dalam posisi terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang di angkat hingga lutut bertemu dengan bahunya itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Anusnya sudah licin, dan sekarang suara-suara berisik saat penis Sasuke keluar masuk di anusnya mengganggu akal waras si pirang.

Tubuhnya begitu menikmati, rasanya kesakitan yang ia terima tadi terbayar sudah dengan ini.

Nafas Sasuke memburu di atas tubuh Naruto, _onyx-_nya mengunci rapat-rapat _sapphire _yang sudah tenggelam dalam nikmat di bawahnya itu. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tetap menghantam titik nikmat kekasihnya tanpa lupa untuk memuaskan dirinya sekaligus.

"Naruto...,"

"Mghhn, nh,...ah...ngh,...ha-," Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan menarik wajah itu untuk memohon sebuah ciuman sembari anusnya terus dibuat nikmat seperti itu.

Ciuman hangat yang membuat Naruto semakin hanyut, tidak hanya pada kegiatan mereka sekarang, tapi juga oleh sosok di hadapannya ini...

Rasanya ia bisa memikirkan kembali perasan seperti apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki untuk Sasuke.

Bukan terpaksa, bukan, takut, dan bukan lagi karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyakiti orang-orang yang ia sayangi...

_It's love without reason._

Naruto tidak tau apa yang membuatnya terikat oleh sosok ini...ia merenggut hati dan jiwanya sekaligus dengan cara yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah karena keseriusan cinta Sasuke yang akhirnya melunturkan semua kata 'tidak' untuk Naruto?

Tanpa ada alasan...Naruto telah terpaut hingga sejauh ini.

"Sasuke...nghh..._love you._"

**0l=======* We Love Each Other *=======l0**

_Naruto POV:_

Kejadian di dalam hutan itu benar-benar membuatku bersumpah untuk 'tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam hutan lagi jika tidak ada kondisi darurat yang sangat penting!'.

Hal itu kudeklarasikan di hadapan Sasuke kemarin malam. Dan Sasuke pun berpikir kalau aku –meskipun bodoh– tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk kembali berkeliaran di dalam hutan.

Tapi...Kurama...dia kemana? Hu..

"Eh?"

Aku yang tengah duduk-duduk santai menikmati udara pepohonan di senja hari di beranda rumah agak tertegun saat kulihat seorang anak kecil baru saja muncul dari semak-semak dan lalu berlari ke dalam hutan.

"HEII! JANGAN MASUK KESANA!" pekikku. Apa yang ia lakukan? Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia anak yang ada di desa. Mungkinkah dia biasa bermain di sekitar sini? –mengingat saat Naruko masih hidup, banyak anak kecil yang bermain di pekarangan ini.

Tapi hari sudah semakin gelap, bisa gawat kalau dia masuk hutan di malam hari.

Hari itu...aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau sumpahku akan segera menemui 'kondisi darurat yang sangat penting'-nya secepat ini. Gyahh! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan anak itu begitu saja!

Aku pun segera berlari menyusul bocah itu sebelum benar-benar gelap, tapi ternyata meskipun masih sore –yah, menjelang senja–, rupanya di dalam hutan benar-benar sudah menggelap. Aku harus segera menemukan bocah itu!

"HEEYYY! KAU DI MANAA?" teriakku berkali-kali sambil terus menelusuri semak-semak sambil menghindari akar-akar pohon yang bisa membuatku tersandung kapan saja jika aku sedikit lengah.

Beberapa pohon apel kulewati saat mencari bocah itu dan membuatku terkejut saat segumpal bulu dengan cakar kecil melompat dari kanopi pohon yang gelap ke arahku.

"GYAAHH!" teriakku kaget sampai akhirnya aku mengenali mahluk kecil yang melompat itu.

"Kurama! Huwaaah, kau dari mana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" pekikku sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus wajah berbulu halus itu dengan pipiku. "Senangnya aku bisa menemukanmu lagi! Kau pasti sering ke sini, ada banyak pohon apel di sini." Ujarku sejenak melupakan soal bocah itu.

"Ah, apa kau melihat anak kecil masuk ke mari?" tanyaku pada Kurama sampai sebuah suara menegurku dari seberang sana.

"Hoo, beruntung sekali...'sarapan' segar menghampiri di waktu yang tepat, hm."

Suara itu membuatku membatu di tempat. Sa-sarapan? Memangnya ada yang 'sarapan'nya di waktu menjelang malam begini? Yang seperti itu 'kan cuma..._glek._

Dengan tubuh yang entah mengapa telah kaku oleh atmosfir di sekelilingku aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria gendut dengan wajah bulat dan rambut yang hanya mengisi melintang di tengah kepalanya menatapku dengan dagu terangkat. Matanya berkilat merah dan membuat degup jantungku seolah berhenti.

Suara-suara di belakang pria itu pun semakin membuatku gemetaran hingga Kurama yang tengah kugendong mulai mendengkur tidak nyaman.

Suara semak-semak yang diterobos perlahan dan ranting-ranting kecil yang patah terinjak semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menampakkan lima lagi sosok berbeda dengan aura dan mata berkilat merah yang sama.

Satu seorang pria dengan baju yang menutupi wajah hingga hidungya, satu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu ada seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuranku berambut gelap panjang keunguan dan...seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya tengah menunggangi seekor...anjing raksasa?! Bagaimana bisa ada anjing dengan ukuran sebesar itu?!

Matilah aku...

Kurama melompampat turun dan bersembunyi di balik kakiku saat seorang anak kecil lalu muncul dari balik semak-semak dan melangkah ke sisi tubuh pria gendut di sana. Bocah dengan syal yang kepanjangan hingga menyentuh tanah itu melemparkan senyuman memuakkan yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki seorang anak kecil sepertinya padaku.

Aku dijebak.

Enam sosok dengan mata menyala dalam kegelapan. Tuhan...haruskah nyawaku kembali dipertaruhkan di dalam hutan ini?

Kemarin oleh puluhan serigala dan anjing liar...lalu hari ini...ENAM VAMPIRE SEKALIGUS?!

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Yosh. Udah deh. Ku cuman mau minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Dan selanjutnya juga bakalan lama lagi. sibuk sibuk sibuk. Cuman ntu doang yg bisa jadi alasanku. Ehe. Lalu gomen klau isi chap ini super duper geje tak memuaskan dan beralur super cepat.**

**Dan aku minta maaf lagi karena chap ini nggk da balsan review-annya *dirajam***

**Tapi aku janji deh, chap depan ku bakalan balas review-an chap ini, hanya untuk chap ini, gomen, jadi kalau ada pertanyaan yg belum di jawab di repiu chap2 kemaren...tanya ulang lagi saja yah?**

**Neh? Gomen (lagi)**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. KakaIru**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing abjad. Abal.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Dengan kegundahan hati, kulanjutkan fic ini untuk kalian *dilempar terung***

**#BITE: Chapter Seventeen#**

_TUK_

Mug terbuat dari tanah liat nampak diletakkan di sudut meja.

Suara dengusan ambigu sesekali terdengar dari sosok pria berambut coklat panjang yang tengah bersandar di sebuah kursi. Tepat di balik meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ruangan yang begitu gelap, kalau saja lampu baca yang disematkan di sisi meja kerja tersebut tidak ada. Seluruh dindingnya hanya dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit, tak menyisakan seinchi pun untuk sebuah jendela bahkan lubang tikus.

Iris _lavender _keperakan bergerak dan mendelik ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha menyortir semua informasi yang ia butuhkan dari semua kertas dan buku tebal yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berada di rungan itu –sejak kembali dari dinas rutinnya, duduk dan membaca serta sesekali menulis catatan-catatan kecil yang hanya akan dimengerti olehnya saja. Beberapa kali ia bangkit dan berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak buku di sekitarnya, mengambil satu atau dua buah buku nyaris rapuh dan lalu mengumpulkannya di atas meja bersama kertas-kertas yang tak kalah tuanya, mengisi daftar bacaannya sebentar lagi.

Satu-satunya yang ganjil dari kegiatannya malam itu adalah tema _research_-nya. Semua buku bersampul gelap –coklat, hitam, hijau tua– serta kertas-kertas dari potongan dokumen kuno yang bertebaran tidak hanya di meja kerjanya tapi juga di seluruh ruangannya itu adalah kumpulan informasi mengenai legenda-legenda kuno. Sangat bertentangan dengan profesinya yang seorang dokter.

Namun sebagai seorang dokter –dan gelar itu tidak hanya sebuah gelar, namun sebuah bukti kejeniusannya, jelas bahwa alasan ia menggeluti semua data yang tidak berkaitan dengan keahliannya itu adalah untuk menemukan solusi medisnya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Akan kubayar dengan apapun." Ujar seorang pria manis dengan wajah _stoic_ dengan iris _emerald_ beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum sang dokter bergelut dengan kertas-kertas kuno itu di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi." sahut Neji, si dokter muda.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sahut si rambut merah kemudian, membuat pria berambut coklat yang sejak tadi membelakanginya untuk memeriksa daftar pasien selanjutnya akhirnya berbalik menatapnya.

"Sesuatu yang penting rupanya."

Ada yang tidak Neji mengerti awalnya mengapa si bocah panda yang bernama Gaara itu tiba-tiba bertanya padanya 'Apa kau percaya ada manusia yang bisa meminum darah?' sebagai tema pembuka. Namun segera di pastikan, betapapun Gaara berusaha menutupi maksud sebenarnya dengan melontarkan alasan-alasan logis, otak Neji jelas mampu menangkap keganjalan di sana. Dan hanya butuh waktu untuk mempolakan teka-teki 'si panda' itu dengan sempurna.

"Menurutmu ada manusia yang bisa menghisap darah? Aku tidak suka cerita vampire dan itu sangat menggangguku." Ujar Gaara berusaha terlihat kurang senang.

"Dunia medis secara universal hingga detik ini masih belum pernah mempublikasikan kepastian dari mitos itu. Tapi menurutku itu hanya sebuah kelainan, beberapa ciri vampire yang paling umum dibicarakan juga sebenarnya bisa dijelaskan secara medis."

"Jadi vampire itu benar ada?"

"Terserah mau dinamakan apa. Yang jelas aku tidak setuju jika dikatakan bahwa vampire itu bukan manusia."

"Jadi vampire bisa jadi manusia?" tanya Gaara sedikit antusias.

Mata Neji menyipit dan membuat Gaara 'sadar'.

"Masih belum ada penelitian mengenai hal itu. Terlalu buang-buang waktu dan sangat percuma meneliti hal yang tidak jelas begitu" ujar Neji mengalihkan suasana.

Gaara terdiam. Neji ikut terdiam.

Setelah menoleh ke samping sejenak –sekedar untuk menyakinkan diri, Gaara pun kemudian menatap Neji dengan wajah serius.

"Aku ingin kau memulai penelitian itu. Kubayar dengan apapun!"

.

.

"Hahh.., merepotkan!"

Neji melempar punggung ke sandaran kursi sambil menghempaskan puluhan kertas kusam ke atas meja. Mendengus gusar dan lalu menatap langit-langit yang gelap.

Entah apa yang ada di benak si bocah panda hingga rela melakukan 'apapun' untuk penelitian ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Satu-satunya hal yang Neji ketahui yang bisa membuat Gaara melakukan 'apapun' adalah...Naruto.

Naruto. Bocah pirang yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat Neji harus mau bangun pagi dan diseret-seret Gaara secara paksa setelah 'acara malamnya' yang melelahkan dengan si rambut merah selesai ke sebuah desa terpencil yang sangat jauh dari kota hanya untuk mengobati luka 'abnormal' yang tiba-tiba dialami si pirang. Neji sebut 'abnormal' karena bergesernya tulang Naruto jelas bukan oleh kekuatan yang kecil. Kalau cedera itu akibat jatuh, pasti ada bekas memar atau paling tidak bukti kalau ia terjatuh, sementara tubuh Naruto baik-baik saja. Kalau akibat diserang binatang sudah pasti akan ada luka disana sini bekas serangan binatang itu dan yang ada malah cuman _kissmark_, lalu oleh ulah manusia...manusia mana yang punya kekuatan sebesar itu kalau bukan...

...vampire?

Naruto, punya hubungan dengan seorang vampire yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari mahluk itu hingga membuat Gaara harus turun tangan untuk mencari solusi dari masalah itu. Dengan mencari cara untuk...mengubahnya menjadi manusia?

Sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajah tampan Neji setelah memilah-milah semua hipotesanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang suram.

"Gaara..." gumam Neji. "Teka-teki ini terlalu mudah untuk dipecahkan."

**0l=======* Just Say I Love You *=======l0**

_Naruto POV:_

_Glup_

Pria gendut dengan rambut _orange_ yang setelah kuperhatiakan sekali lagi hanya mengisi tiga baris di kulit kepala botaknya itu tersenyum angkuh padaku. Ugh, senyuman itu nyaris merontokkan sendi-sendiku. Ingin rasanya aku jatuh terpuruk di hadapan mereka saat ini juga kalau saja harga diriku sebagai manusia untuk tetap hidup tidak sebesar ini!

Tapi kakiku terus saja bergemetar tanpa henti. Aku tidak takut! Aku tidak takut! Aku tidak takut!

GAAHHH! AKU TIDAK TAKUUTT PADA KALIAANN!

"Khu khu khu...lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya, seperti orang yang sedang menahan pup di restoran saja," celetuk si babi gendut berambut irit yang sedikit lebih dekat dariku dibanding kelima temannya yang lain di belakang sana.

"Hah! Bocah bodoh!" pekik mahluk yang seharusnya ngaca sebelum memanggilku bocah yang tengah berdiri angkuh di sisi kaki gemuk milik temannya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

Aku hanya mampu bergemeletuk kesal dengan gigi-gigi gerahamku yang kuketatkan. Menatap tajam pada tatapan penuh kata 'lapar' dan 'bengis' yang disiramkan ke arahku dari keenam iris mata yang bewarna serupa di hadapanku ini. Merah menyala dan tajam, mata yang sama dengan milik...

"Mau kita bagaimanakan dia?" tanya si pria dengan kerah baju yang menutupi mulutnya itu sambil menoleh pada pemuda lain yang hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan mimik wajah yang 'nol' ekspresi sejak tadi di sampingnya.

"Buat jadi daging panggang!" seru si penunggang anjing raksasa yang sukses membuat kelima kawannya mendelik sinis ke arahnya. "Hehe, _sorry,_ kalau dipanggang darahnya habis, ya?" sambungnya salah tingkah. Bisa-bisanya kau melawak garing di saat seperti ini?!

"Aku duluan! Aku yang memancingnya kemari!" seru si bocah bersyal panjang.

Gadis berambut keunguan yang agak di belakang masih tetap diam. Baguslah. Jadi darahku hanya akan dibagi untuk lima vampire saja. Iya 'kan?

_dzingg_

Ugh, ini tidak menghibur.

"Kita bawa saja." Akhirnya si 'tanpa ekspresi' yang berpakaian serba hitam itu angkat bicara dan membuat semuanya diam dan menoleh serta mengangguk kecil padanya. Sepertinya dia pemimpin di sini.

Aku sudah tidak bisa meneguk ludah lagi. Tenggorokannku kering. Seluruh cairan tubuhku habis untuk memandikan badanku dengan keringat dingin.

Kuku-kuku jariku mendingin, akh, seluruh tubuhku menggigil! Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kurama yang kutau masih menempel di balik kakiku.

Ini buruk!

Kakiku yang gemetar hebat semakin berguncang bak sedang berpijak di tanah yang gempa. Pertahananku runtuh, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berdi-

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi dia...bagianku."

"Huh?"

Telingaku seolah mendengar detak jam berhenti saat itu juga. Mataku membulat dan seluruh indra tubuhku kembali berfungsi dengan baik setelah mendengar suara berat dari arah belakangku. Kutundukkan wajahku hanya sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa indra peraba kulitku tidak salah, aku merasa seseorang tengah menahanku agar tidak jatuh ke depan. Tangan ini...kulit pucat ini...dan suara bariton ini...

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan?

Aku masih dalam keadaan tertegun hingga kalimat "Berpegangan dengan erat!" membuyarkan semuanya.

"Huh? Sasuke-," "HUWAAAAHHHH!" teriakku kencang ketika saat sadar dari lamunanku aku malah mendapati diriku tengah di gendong sambil melompat-lompat dari ranting pohon satu ke ranting pohon lainnya dengan begitu cepat.

"Bisa-bisanya kau melamun disaat seperti ini, _dobe_!" dengus pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang tengah mengendongku melompat-lompat di atas pohon.

"Aku syok! Bodoh!" pekikku kesal nyaris menangis. Antara bahagia, bersyukur dan juga kesal. Dia datang menyelamatkanku...lagi!

"Hn. Lagi-lagi kau terlambat memanggil namaku, _dobe._" Ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah depan.

Dahiku mengkerut mendengarnya dan kualihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa...mungkin karena aku terlalu takut.

"Maaf...," gumamku sambil meremas kain depan dari kemeja Sasuke. Merasa bersalah juga sih.

"Eh! Kurama! Di mana dia?!"

"Seharusnya kau lebih menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri ketimbang mahluk bodoh itu!"

"Tapi dia dimana?!"

"Cih!"

Baru saja aku hendak membalas sikap dingin _teme-_jelek ini ketika suara dengkuran khas tiba-tiba terdengar dan mengurungkan niatku. Sebuah wajah kecil nampak mengintip ragu-ragu dari atas kepala Sasuke, terlihat kesulitan berpegangan pada rambut pantat ayam itu dalam kecepatan ini.

"KURAMA!" pekikku girang dan mengulurkan tangan agar ia bisa melompat aman ke pelukanku.

"Hn."

"Kau menyelamatkannya juga?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Dia yang seenaknya melompat ke pundakku saat hendak pergi tadi,"

"Kau selamat syukurlah...hu,"

"Apa yang kau katakan kemarin mengenai janji tidak akan masuk hutan lagi? Kau amnesia, hah?"

Aku mendelik, "Aku dijebak! Di-je-bak!"

Sasuke mendengus dan melempar wajah. "Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa tertipu dengan trik kuno kadaluarsa dan basi seperti itu."

"HEHHK! Terserah! Aku memang bodoh! Apa kau puas Sasu _teme _jelek?! Dan asal kau tau saja kau itu jauh lebih bodoh karena sudah jatuh ci-," ugh, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku saat sadar kalau tatapan Sasuke berubah. Itu membuat wajahku memanas dan akhirnya hanya bisa membuang wajah sambil memasang Kurama di depan wajahku untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Lu-Lupakan..," gumamku pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkanku ke tanah berumput yang pendek. Kurama segera bergelantungan di lenganku yang kulipat di depan tubuhku agar aku bisa memeluknya. Aku masih belum bisa menatap Sasuke.

Udara dingin yang dibawa angin menghembuskan sensasi yang membuatku semakin kikuk entah karena apa. Pekarangan rumah ini terasa menjadi lebih luas dan membuatku berpikir hanya ada kami berdua di dunia ini.

Sasuke merunduk dan menggamit bibirku dengan lembut.

"Mmhn?"

"Aku senang tiap kali mengetahui kalau kau mengakui dan sadar aku selalu mencintaimu,"

Kalimat itu...membuat tubuhku panas!

Sasuke kembali merunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di depan bibirku, dan dengan sendirinya wajahku ku dongkakkan...bersedia menerima ciuman itu tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"?! Apa yang lucu!" pekikku kesal bercampur malu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja wajahmu yang mengharapkan ciuman dariku itu terlihat manis dan lucu."

"Hentikan itu!" bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukanku seperti ini!

Tidak ingin terlalu lama di pekarangan Sasuke pun menyarankan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

**0l=======* Just Say I Love You *=======l0**

_Normal POV:_

Di dalam kesuraman dan kegelapan hutan belantara tempat kedua sejoli baru saja melarikan diri dan lepas dari rangkulan kanopi-kanopi pepohonan yang menjejalkan, sekelompok mahluk yang baru saja kehilangan 'calon santapan'-nya masih terlihat berada di posisi mereka semula.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan saja?" tanya pemuda yang wajahnya tertutupi sebagian itu pada teman yang ada di sampingnya. Pria yang berparas tampan dengan iris mata bewarna gelap segelap surai rambutnya. Sang pemuda yang ditanya tidak menyahut.

"Aku benar-benar syok melihatnya tadi. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan gadis pirang itu!" seru si penunggang anjing raksasa.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kejar saja?" tanya pria gendut yang berada paling depan.

Kelima kawan si pemuda tanpa ekspresi hanya terdiam melihat yang ditanya sejak tadi tidak menggubris mereka. Matanya yang datar hanya terus tertuju pada pepohonan di kejauhan, seolah berpikir namun juga tak bermimik wajah yang membuktikan kalau ia tengah berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

Melihat kegundahan di sikap kawannya itu, pria dengan wajah yang setengah tertutupi itu kembali angkat bicara. "Apa benar-benar tidak masalah seperti ini? Sasuke nampaknya lebih protektif pada yang satu ini, Sai?"

"Shino! Berhentilah menjadi kompor!" pekik si pemilik tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada pria dengan kerah tinggi.

"Diam kau, Alien."

"Apa?! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan panggil aku alien! Manusia serangga!" pekik Kiba sekali lagi.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua, bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar sekarang." Si gendut melerai.

Shino dan Kiba pun terdiam. Menyadari posisinya benar-benar tidak bagus melihat sang ketua masih tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Mu-Mungkin...Sasuke-kun hanya berhutang budi lagi pada pemuda itu...jadi dia bersikap sedikit terlihat mengistimewakannya." Gadis berambut panjang keunguan yang sejak kemunculannya tidak bersuara sama sekali akhirnya ikut bergabung dalam percakapan. Namun rupanya pendapat yang ia utarakan tidak begitu bagus, terbukti dari Jirobou –si gendut, Shino, Konohamaru –si bocah dengan syal panjang, dan bahkan Kiba serta Akamaru –anjing raksasa yang ditunggangi Kiba– menoleh kurang senang padanya, mereka semua sadar kalau pendapat Hinata –sang gadis berambut keunguan, telah mengubah sedikit ekspresi ketua mereka.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Kau mengenal Sasuke lebih baik dari kami semua. Kau pasti mengerti kalau hal seperti itu mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Hibur Jirobou.

"Lagian bocah itu bodoh! Tidak mungkin Sasuke jatuh cinta pada bocah urak-urakan seperti itu!" seru Konohamaru dengan pedenya. Namun segera disiram tatapan bengis dari semua kawannya. Apa yang dibicarakan bocah in? kenapa dia harus menyinggung soal jatuh cinta segala? Mau cari mati?

Sementara Konohamaru membeku ditempat, sang ketua bergerak melangkah ke depan.

"Sai!" tegur Shino.

"Aku hanya ingin mengintai sebentar." Ujar Sai dengan suara beratnya.

Shino merunggut kurang yakin, "Kau...tidak akan mengamuk di sana 'kan? Sudahlah, Sasuke mungkin punya rencana sendiri untuk menjadikan bocah itu cadangan makanan." Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

Sai tetap melangkah menuju keluar hutan. "Biar kupastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

.

.

.

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Pertanyaan itu menguap di udara. Tidak ada respon dari pria _raven_ yang tengah ditanya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi terus menempel di dekat Sasuke hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengerogoti otaknya itu masih tetap tidak mau menyerah sebelum mendengar satu kata apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke yang terus saja terkunci sejak tadi itu.

"Aku tanya apa kau mengenal mereka, _teme_?!" seru Naruto mulai tidak sabaran sambil menggamit lengan baju Sasuke yang tengah menarik sebuah buku dari tumpukan rak sembari memegang lentera di tangan satunya.

Sasuke berbalik. Menatap si pirang dengan dahi berkerut. Betapa _persistent_-nya bocah ini.

"Jawab aku!"

"Itu tidak penting." Gumam Sasuke akhirnya lalu kembali berkutat pada buku yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia kemudian mulai membuka halamannya sambil mendekatkan lentera agar ia mampu membaca isinya.

"Aku ingin tau! Mereka itu vampire juga 'kan? Apa kau mengenal mereka, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dan sekali lagi pula Sasuke hanya menjawab dingin,

"Itu tidak penting,"

Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto ngambek dan akhirnya pergi dengan aura kurang senang menguar di punggungnya. Sasuke mendelik melihat sikap kekasihnya itu, "Che,"

"Hey tunggu!" seru Sasuke menangkap lengan Naruto yang tengah berjalan cepat di depannya. Baru saja si pirang akan menaiki anak tangga ketika Sasuke menahannya.

"Lepaskan!" tepis Naruto kasar dan lalu kembali menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu! Apa kau marah?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Naruto harus semarah itu hanya karena ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya...tidak penting?

"Untuk apa? Lepaskan aku!" genggaman tangan itu ia hentakkan sekali lagi dengan kesal.

"Kau marah 'kan? Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak penting." Sergah Naruto mengulangi kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Jelas itu penting. Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa kau marah, Naruto."

"Tidak ngerti? Kau bilang tidak ngerti?! Umurmu ini sebenarnya berapa seh? Kau seharusnya tau betul alasannya, _teme_!"

Sasuke tertegun dengan _stoic-_nya.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti kalau kau tidak seharusnya mengabaikanku saat aku ingin tau tentang dirimu! Kau menyebalkan! Aku hanya ingin tau tentangmu! Apa itu salah?! Bukankah kita ini sepasang keka-, ah...ke..keka..," wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memucat dan memerah secara bersamaan saat menyadari arah pembicaraannya, "GYAAAAHHHH! LUPAKAN! Aku mau tidur!" pekik Naruto histeris sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga untuk kabur namun tertahan oleh lengan yang kembali menarikknya turun dari sana.

"Lepaskan, _teme_!" bentak Naruto kesal sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah paniknya yang memerah.

"selesaikan kalimatmu," ujar Sasuke. Terlihat ada rasa senang yang akan segera meledak dari sorot matanya. Naruto barusan mengatakan kalau mereka sepasang kekasih? Apa itu artinya sebuah pernyataan?

"Aku sudah bilang lupakan! Itu tidak penting! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Naruto masih memberontak untuk terlepas dari genggaman si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kita sepasang kekasih, huh? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Sejak kapan memangnya kita jadian?" goda Sasuke.

"Diam! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan kalimatmu yang barusan."

"Aku bilang itu tidak penting!"

'Kumohon lepaskan aku!' batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau memperjelas kalimatmu kemarin malam."

"Huh? Yang mana?"

"Sebuah pernyataan yang kau ucapkan di tengah-tengah desahanmu kemarin."

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, _Glek. _Otaknya pun segera kembali memutar kejadian kemarin malam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan waktu itu, lalu kalimat..., 'Sasuke...nghh..._love you._' Segera terpatri di jidatnya.

_Blush._

"A-Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun!" bantah si pirang sambil menundukkan wajahnya sebagai satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari Sasuke yang masih tetap menahan lengannya.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke, '_So cute,_' pikirnya dan lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto kemudian di kecupnya dengan lembut bibir kenyal si pirang dengan tenang. Naruto tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ciuman Sasuke memang selalu bisa membekukan seluruh persendiannya untuk takluk pada mahluk bukan manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Mmmh..," Naruto mengerang kecil saat Sasuke memanggut bibirnya dan berusaha menarik dan menghisap bibirnya itu dengan sensual. Tidak ingin terlalu lama dipancing Naruto dengan refleks membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk bisa ikut menggamit bibir Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali berciuman, berpagutan satu sama lain, berbagi nafas dan saliva dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan membuat suhu di ruangan itu perlahan meningkat.

Sepasang mata merah di balik jendela atap mengkilat dengki. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada yang tengah menonton mereka sejak tadi. Sosok yang sejak tadi merasa gerah dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut dan iris matanya yang sebenarnya itu pun lalu melompat menjauhi atap dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Mengumpat dengki dalam hati dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat sedatar mungkin namun gagal. Dahinya berkerut dan kalimat kekesalan pun meluncur dari mulutnya, "Tidak bisa kubiarkan."

.

.

"Jadi mereka temanmu?"

Naruto yang sudah tenang kembali bertanya. Sasuke telah menjelaskan bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah berada di kelompok vampire itu. Menjadi salah dari mereka, bahkan pernah memimpin mereka. Sasuke dan kelompok vampire itu mempunyai metode berburu secara bersama-sama, tapi itu dulu, ratusan tahun yang lalu. Semakin bertambahnya usia dunia, teknologi dan juga populasi manusia semakin meningkat. Berburu secara berkelompok sudah tidak aman lagi untuk dilakukan, karena itulah Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kelompok itu dan memilih untuk bersolo karir (?).

"Aku tidak setuju jika dibilang berteman. Mereka hanya...mantan anggota kelompok, tidak lebih."

"Kau dingin sekali." Cibir Naruto dengan wajah kecut. "Meski pun kau sudah tidak bersama mereka paling tidak 'kan kalian pernah berjuang bersama, pasti tidak sedikit pengalaman penting dalam hidupmu yang kau lalui bersama mereka." Tukasnya.

Wajah Sasuke nampak kurang begitu senang, "Makanya aku bilang itu tidak penting. Karena mereka memang tidak penting bagiku."

"Memangnya kau ini tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga apa?" ujar Naruto mulai agak jengah juga dengan sikap dingin pria di hadapannya ini.

"Satu-satunya yang berharga di dunia ini ada di hadapanku sekarang."

Kalimat itu segera membuat wajah Naruto menyaingi warna kepiting rebus. Ia pun langsung tercekat dan berakhir dengan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Che!" decaknya berusaha terdengar tidak suka meski pun hatinya menjerit bahagia mendengar penuturan si pantat ayam itu padanya.

"Tapi...," gumam Naruto, air wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Iris _sapphire _itu kemudian menunduk, menatap kaki meja yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke di ruang tamu yang hanya di sinari oleh cahaya dari perapian di ruangan tersebut. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Pria tanpa ekspresi yang mengenakan baju dan celana yang serba hitam itu. Rasanya aku mengenal sosoknya itu." ujar si pirang membuat dahi Sasuke semakin mengkerut tidak tenang. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Sai?

"Dimana?"

"Emm..," Naruto nampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia memutar-mutar iris matanya kesana kemari seolah mencari dukungan dari meja, kursi dan lantai untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Hari dimana aku menyelesaikan penyamaranku sebagai Naruko...aku..melihatmu bersama dengan...pria itu," akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Sasuke jelas syok. Dia tidak lupa apalagi amnesia dengan kejadian itu. Hari di mana ia dibuat terkejut karena Sai sampai mengikutinya ke kota. Sempat ia merasa was-was kalau pria itu akan melukai Naruto di sana, tapi ia beruntung kalau pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu tidak mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya ia datang ke kota. Tapi waktu itu...Sai...oh tidak, apa Naruto melihat kalau waktu ia dicium?!

"Sasuke...?" gumam Naruto lirih. Wajahnya nampak kurang begitu senang. Ada yang mengganjal di benak si bocah pirang itu dan tentu tatapan tidak suka dilayangkan segera ke arah kedua _onyx_ sang Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke sendiri mencelos hatinya melihat tingkah laku Naruto di hadapannya saat itu, sudah jelas seribu persen kalau Naruto melihatnya!

"Naruto-,"

"Tidak masalah buatku."

"Hn?"

"Maksudku...um, aku mengerti. Kau sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun. Aku tidak bisa munafik dan berpura-pura kalau selama itu kau tidak pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan orang lain tapi...," Naruto menggantung. "Dia itu vampire 'kan? sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" tanya si pirang akhirnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan iris _sapphire_ yang penuh harap, ingin kalau jawaban Sasuke tidak sampai terlalu melukai hatinya.

_Damn it_! Kenapa Naruto sampai harus melihatnya?! Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengumpati dirinya karena telah begitu ceroboh membiarkan dirinya dicium si muka rata itu di dekat rumah Naruto.

Ia harus segera menjelaskannya. Ia dan si muka rata itu tidak ada hubungan spesial, tapi Sasuke tidak tau dan tidak peduli jika Sai tidak setuju dengan itu. Mereka pernah melakukan _sex_ beberapa kali dan itu pun hanya karena situasi mendukung dan Sasuke tengah 'gerah'. Tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak ada rasa butuh apalagi cinta yang menyelimuti hubungan mereka. Mereka melakukan hal itu hanya karena sedang ingin saja. Haruskah Sasuke menjelaskannya seperti itu? Apa Naruto tidak akan semakin terpuruk jika mengetahui kalau Sasuke pernah 'tidur' dengan pria itu?

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia. Apa yang kau lihat itu hanya sepihak," tutur Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda manis yang sudah semakin merasa _down _oleh imajinasinya sendiri di hadapannya ini. "Naruto," Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati si pirang yang masih belum tenang juga. Dipanggutnya dagu mungil Naruto dan kecupnya bagian itu, membuat mata Naruto membulat terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menciumnya di situ.

"_I Love You,"_ dan dengan kalimat itu Sasuke pun mengakhiri keterkejutan Naruto dengan mencium bibir si pirang dan sedikit mendorong tubuh itu untuk berbaring di atas sofa panjang yang tengah mereka gunakan.

Membiarkan dinginnya malam sekali lagi teracuhkan oleh kegiatan 'panas' mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Morning._

_Cit cit cit_

"Ugh! Aw!" rintihan Naruto menjadi alarm pagi bagi seseorang di dalam kamar itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang bertelanjang dada di balik selimut tebal bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring untuk menengok ke asal suara yang terdengar begitu menderita itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya si pemuda tampan dengan wajah _stoic _andalannya.

"Lebih-Dari-Bangun-_TEME_!" geram si rambut pirang dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh depannya sambil memegangi belakangnya dengan satu tangan itu hanya bisa kembali melanjutkan ringisan kesakitannya saat berusaha untuk bergerak, menjauh dari ranjang untuk 'bersih-bersih'.

"Mau kubantu?"

Dan jawaban Naruto adalah _deathglare. _"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!"

Setelah berkata begitu Naruto pun berusaha meninggalkan ranjang tapi malah..

_BRUKK_

Jatuh tengkurap dengan tidak elitnya di atas dipan kayu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati si pria manis yang nekat memabawa selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga tersandung itu dengan aura tak merasa bersalah. "Sudah kubilang, mau kubantu?" ulang Sasuke dan kali ini tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pirang, Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ke kamar mandi diikuti jeritan si pirang karena merasa bokongnya semakin terasa sakit di gendong seperti itu.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri! Keluar!"

Nampaklah Sasuke dengan badan yang basah setengah nyelonong keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti timba, sikat gigi dan sabun yang dilemparkan dari dalam WC setelah ia berhasil menceburkan Naruto beserta selimut-selimutnya ke dalam bak mandi kosong.

_BRAAKKK_

Akses ke WC ditutup oleh Naruto dari dalam. Sekali lagi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian menatap sekeliling ruangan di kamar itu. Jendela-jendelanya telah ditutup oleh selimut tebal seperti sebelumnya begitu pun di seluruh penjuru rumah memudahkan Sasuke untuk berkeliaran di dalam rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Kurama ayo! Sebentar lagi siang, aku tidak mau puasa sampai siang!" seru Naruto pada musang kecil yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Naruto dan Kurama pun melenggang meninggalkan rumah menuju ke desa. Melewati jalan setapak yang sunyi dan begitu mistik oleh desiran angin yang membuat semua dedaunan bergemerisik seolah berbisik.

Karena memang tidak begitu menyukai suasana di jalan setapak itu Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Kurama hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada keramaian pasar yang begitu riuh.

"Rame sekali!" ujar Naruto sambil memasang cengiran, "Nah, Kurama, kau harus janji tidak boleh mencuri apel atau pun kabur dari si-, "

"KYAAAHHHH!"

"Huh?!" Naruto mendelik saat melihat seorang wanita membawa sekeranjang apel tengah di serang oleh monster mungil bewarna _orange _yang menarik-narik keranjang belanjaan dari kayu itu dengan rahangnya.

"Kurama! Hentikan!" pekik Naruto berlarian menghampiri tempat kejadian. Segera saja digendongnya musang kecil itu dan langsung meminta maaf pada wanita yang menjadi korban penyerangan peliharaannya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan?! Kalau kau berulah lagi, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengajakmu ke sini!" ancam Naruto.

Acara berbelanja pun berjalan dengan tenang setelah Naruto menyumbat mulut Kurama dengan sekantung apel.

Hari itu situasi harian Naruto berjalan normal. Tidak ada kejadian aneh apapun –minus adegan perampokan yang dilakukan Kurama, yang terjadi hingga petang datang.

Kenapa selalu saat petang nasib si pirang selalu harus di pertaruhkan?

"Kurama...ngghh...jangan..liat, ngh!" desah Naruto sambil terus menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak ingin terekspos.

Ia kini ada di dapur –tepatnya di lantai dapur, dengan tubuh setengah telanjang –tanpa celana dengan kemeja yang sudah dirobek paksa dan seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke tengah memanjanya di lantai dapur! _What the-?!_

"Ngh! Hentikan...lepaskan aku, ungh, _teme. _Agh!" pekik Naruto setengah memaki saat Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya. Anusnya serasa penuh kali ini, karena ia menghimpitnya begitu kuat. Bukan karena apa..hanya saja 'kegiatan' mereka kali ini ada penontonnya.

Kurama, musang kecil dengan wajah lugu duduk satu meter dari tubuh Naruto, menatap tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya pada Naruto yang tengah beradegan panas di dapur.

Naruto sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat ia baru akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Kurama. Tidak ada penolakan Naruto yang berhasil menghalangi niat mesum Sasuke dan akhirnya pun seperti ini.

Naruto ditumbangkan dan di _rape _di tempatbegitu saja.

"Ahn...ah...hah...Ngh, uhh.., Sasuke...,"

Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke lebih ingin memompa 'miliknya' lebih cepat. Diangkatnya kedua paha Naruto tinggi-tinggi agar ia bisa bergerak leluasa dan lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"AAHHH! AHH! SASU-NGH-KE GAH-AH!" erang Naruto.

Menoleh ke samping hanya membuatnya semakin malu. Malu karena melihat Kurama sama sekali tidak bergeming menonton mereka. Ugh, apa yang yang di pikirkan musang itu?

"Heh, kau 'mengetat' hanya karena ditonton oleh hewan? Hm...mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengajakmu melakukan ini di hutan,"

"Anngghhh...! Hentikan...!" Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi jelas gagal, 'sebagian' dari tubuh pemuda itu telah 'tertancap' ke dalam tubuhnya, tidak memungkinnya untuk lepas.

Erangan Naruto semakin mejadi-jadi sepanjang permainan. Siku dan lutut pria bekulit tan itu harus rela lecet-lecet karena menopang tubuh sekaligus menahan gesekan saat partnernya memompa tubuhnya dengan beringas.

"Ahn! Cukup...ah, ah...," Naruto berusaha memohon dengan mulut yang terus meneteskan saliva karena tubuhnya begitu jujur merasa nikmat saat anusnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

Dalam posisi _dog style_ yang menjadi kegemaran Sasuke. Posisi di mana ia bisa memasuki tubuh Naruto lebih dalam dan melihat reaksi si pirang dari belakang adalah sebuah kesenangan yang selalu bisa menggelitik akal liar si _raven _untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Anus Naruto mengetat kembali saat ia mengerlingkan matanya ke samping, sekedar ingin melihat musang kecil yang tak juga beranjak dari sana.

"Hn...Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sesaat sebelum ia kembali bergerak cepat.

"AAKKHHHH!"

Sasuke menggila.

.

.

.

"AKU benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci diaaaaa!" cercah Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya frustasi di teras depan rumahnya.

Angin malam yang berhembus tidak meruntuhkan pertahan si pirang dari suhu dingin yang begitu menggigit itu.

Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemui Sasuke setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya di depan Kurama. Itu sangat memalukan! Betapapun Kurama adalah seekor binatang, tetap saja ia punya mata yang membuat Naruto risih jika di pelototi!

_Krrr..._

Suara dengkuran lembut mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Kurama muncul dan lalu mengusap-usap tubuhnya di pinggul Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi bersila di tangga rumah.

Waja Naruto segera memerah karena kembali teringat kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya Kurama pikirkan saat menonton mereka? Naruto tidak mengerti...

Sementara si pirang tengah gundah, di balik pepohonan yang begitu gelap dalam hutan di ujung sana, sepasang mata merah menyala kembali mengkilat dengki dari kejauhan. Menyorot pemuda pirang yang tengah sendirian di depan rumahnya bersama seekor binatang yang terus berusaha mencari perhatian pemuda manis itu.

Sebuah senyuman yang tidak biasanya muncul di wajah sang pengintai...dan gumaman yang menguar bersama angin malam pun terdengar, "_I will hunt you..."_

"Huh? Kurama? Apa ini?" seru Naruto saat melihat musang kecilnya tengah berkutat dengan sebuah kertas perkamen di rahangnya, bermain dengan kertas itu dengan manisnya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kertas itu?

"Kau pasti bermain dengan mesin telegram lagi 'kan? Huh?!" seru Naruto dan lalu mencomot kertas yang sudah kusut itu dari mulut Kurama.

Dibentangkannya kertas kecil itu sekedar melihat isinya, "Eh? Baru saja datang..," dan Naruto pun membacanya..

_"Bagaimana kabarmu, dobe?_

_Boleh aku berkunjung?"_

_ Kyuubi Namikaze_

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Kemampuanku membuat lemon **_**is gone**_** *plakkk**

**Mungkin karena otakku terus-terusan di hajar oleh makalah dan laporan yang notabenenya make bahasa formal dan membosankan, makanya berpengaruh pada fic ane...huwaaaahhhh nggk!**

**Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan.**

**Balasan untuk pertanyaan mendominasi di kotak repiu *XD apaan ni judul coba?*:**

Ehm, ehm, ku mau klarifikasi dulu soal kemunculan para vampire2 kita..aku bukannya melampiaskan 'hasrat' atau pun pengen Naru digebukin atau digerepe grepe rame2, cuman ane bingung aja gmana mau nentuin ending dari fic ini. Jadi yah, kemunculan vampire2 kita tersayang ini *ngokk* adalah salah satu ide percobaan saya untuk menentukan endingnya.

Ciyusss, soal biodata a.k.a identitas keenam vampire tersebut ternyata masih banyak yang salah nebak XD *bletak. Apa karena penggambaranku samar-samar buram senja (?)

Shino, Kiba, Hinata udah oke semua penilaiannya. Tapi soal yang 'pria tanpa ekspresi' dan 'yang gendut' ternyata banyak salah wehehe kurang berbakat nih akunya. Hallooww Shikamaru ama Chouji manusia babu suruhannya pihak asuransi 'kan? masih ingat? (maksa) Jirobou, itu nama yang si vampire gendut. Masih ingat nggk? Ninja bunyi yang bawa Sasuke minggat dari Konoha?

Err, kemudian soal chap-chap kemarin. Keajaiban medis yang disebutkan Sasuke itu bener loh...ada beritanya malah...dan beberapa author juga udah ada yang make prinsip kerja (?) Mpreg itu ke fic fic mereka. Contoh fic nya Calamity-senpai (promosi NaruGaa) di situ jga ada pnjelasannya XD

Um, terus ada yang nanya, gmna kalau Naru dibikin benci Sasuke. Biar Sasukenya menderita...well, tunggu tanggal mainnya XD *apadeh*

itu aja deh, gomen gaya balasan reviewnya gini...bingung soalnya kalau dijawab satu2 gomen neh X*


	18. Chapter 18

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. KakaIru**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing/wrong abjad. Abal. Dibuat di detik2 akhir nyawa-kantuk.**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note:Selamat menikmati`**

**#BITE: Chapter Eighteen#**

_Naruto POV:_

Hari ini akan kuberitahukan sebuah cerita yang akan menjadi awal dari puncak ketegangan dan kerumitan hubunganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke, serta sekaligus awal dari akhir cerita ini.

Dunia memang begitu kejam. Aku menyaksikannya lewat pengalaman kedua orang terdekatku. Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

Sasuke dengan kisah hidupnya yang tragis dan berakhir dimana ia menjadi sesosok mahluk yang paling di kutuk di muka bumi ini, seorang_ vampire._

Gaara yang nasibnya begitu naas dengan ditinggal oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas oleh perampok bengis yang menyantroni rumahnya di depan matanya sendiri, layaknya Sasuke, seluruh orang terkasihnya dibantai begitu saja.

Dunia sangat kejam. Dan aku sangat membenci hidupku yang begitu tenang ketika orang-orang di sekitarku begitu menderita. Aku mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi sampai bernasib seperti itu. Aku tidak terima. Kebahagian yang kudapatkan dari kehidupanku yang selalu tenang-tenang saja benar-benar tak sanggup kusyukuri ketika melihat sahabatku...kekasihku...menderita di depan mataku.

Dan dunia pun menjawab.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan melalui hidupku dengan tenang lagi. Tuhan mungkin marah padaku karena tidak mensyukuri pemberian yang ia sodorkan padaku selama ini...hingga Ia...memberikan musibah ini padaku.

_SRAAKK SRAAKK SRAAKK_

_Drap Drap Drap_

"Haah...Haah...," Sial! Dimana jalan keluarnya?!

"Memangnya dia pikir kita ini apa? Berpikir bisa kabur dengan mudah, haha! Akamaru lebih cepat!" pekik Kiba si penunggang anjing sambil memacu Akamaru semakin bersemangat.

"Tidak akan lolos kali ini." Gumam Shino.

"Jangan mau kalah, Konohamaru..!" Si gendut menyemangati sambil terus berlari mengikuti kawan-kawannya dari belakang.

Anak laki-laki bersyal panjang pun menyahut, "Hah! Yooosh!"

Derap kaki yang sangat banyak masih bergemuruh puluhan meter di belakangku.

Dan aku? Aku sejak tadi mati-matian mencari jalan keluar dari hutan sialan ini sambil dikejar-kejar empat orang vampire _plus _seekor anjing raksasa sekaligus! GYAAAAHHHHH!

Kehidupanku yang tenang-tenang saja berakhir sudah..! Ugh!

Okeh, aku tau kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku malah berakhir seperti ini 'lagi'. Itu semua karena aku terkena jebakan untuk kedua kalinya! Ugh, sungguh malu mengakuinya, Sasuke pasti akan mencercah dan menghinaku lagi, mengataiku bodoh, idiot, _dobe, _dungu dan sebagainya jika ia sampai tau. Tapi sungguh kali ini kupikir tadi itu anak perempuan! Dasar bocah sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia menipuku hanya dengan wig palsu dan gaun murahan begitu! Aarrgghh!

"Haahh...Haahh...Haahh...," Nafasku menjadi embun dalam kegelapan hutan yang begitu pekat. Aku nyaris tersandung disana sini oleh akar pohon dan kuyakin wajah dan kulit tangan serta kemejaku sudah sobek-sobek akibat ranting yang kuterobos begitu saja tanpa kenal rasa sakit. Meski sebenarnya perih juga tubuhku disayat-sayat ranting begitu.

Huh? Bau ini...ini bau lumut. Mungkinkah?

Jangan-jangan arahku berlari menuju...danau?!

Paman Ichi biasa mancing di dalam hutan. Aku rasa di depan sana adalah danau yang sering dipakai paman Ichi untuk memancing ikan.

Kupacu kedua kakiku yang sudah menjerit kelelahan dan kesakitan itu semakin cepat. Dengan kecepatan berlariku ini maka tidak perlu orang jenius sekalipun untuk memastikan bahwa monster-moster lapar di belakang itu akan mencapaiku sebelum aku bisa keluar dari hutan yang gelap ini.

Samar-samar perlahan aku mulai bisa melihat sinar rembulan dari kanopi-kanopi pepohonan di atasku. Jumlah pohonnya semakn ke sana semakin sedikit, itu berarti danaunya sudah di depan mata, hum, aroma lumut semakin menguat!

_SRAAKK SRAAKK SRAAKK_

Sekelompok orang dan seekor binatang menyeruak dari balik semak-semak besar di belakangku ketika akhirnya aku bisa menapakkan kaki di dataran kosong tepat di pinggir danau yang sangat besar itu.

Sebuah kumparan bewarna hitam berisikan air yang sangat banyak itu memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan begitu indahnya. Tapi...sungguh, memuji keindahan Tuhan bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk di lakukan ketika kau berada di ujung taring, ugh, tanduk maksudnya.

"Heh." Si manusia anjing menyengir remeh padaku.

Mata mereka berempat menyala bak lentera di bawah sinar rembulan.

Ini mengerikan.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, tangkap dia!" perintah si gendut jelek dan langsung di patuhi oleh si manusia anjing dan pria dengan kerah baju ketinggian di sampingnya.

Kedua orang itu melompat ke arahku, membuatku sontak membungkukkan badan sambil memegangi kepalaku dan lalu berteriak, "SAASUKEEEEE!"

_BRUAKHH DUAGH_

"Eh?" kuangkat wajahku untuk benar-benar yakin dengan suara-suara itu dan melihat..

_DASH!_

Sasuke menendang si pemilik anjing raksasa setelah ia menggantung di udara oleh cekikannya hingga terlempar menghantam pohon jauh di belakang sana.

Aku terduduk di atas tanah dengan wajah yang menengadah ke atas, ke arah sosok yang tengah berdiri gagah di hadapanku. Memisahkanku dari para mahluk penghisap darah sama sepertinya di sana.

Shino dan si penunggang anjing besar –kiba, mulai bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih sambil menatap geram pada pria yang baru saja menghajar dan menendang mereka.

"Kau memihaknya?" pekik si bocah bernama Shikamaru dengan wajah yang tak suka.

Wajah Sasuke mendingin, "Sudah kubilang, dia bagianku."

"Kau terlalu mengistimewakannya!" timpal Kiba.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah pria yang bersuara itu, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sai ingin berbicara denganmu." Pria gendut yang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang ketimbang ketiga temannya itu mulai ikut menyela.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang malam itu menggunakan kemeja kelabu yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya itu menatap sinis pada Jirobou –si gendut. "Aku tidak ada urusan apapun yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya."

"Dia pikir kalau bocah pirang di belakangmu itu hanya cadangan makanan saja, karena itulah ia tidak bertindak apa-apa."

Mataku membelalak mendengar kalimat itu. Ca-cadangan makanan?

Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Aku...cairan penambah darah itu...selama ini...aku hanya-,

"Jangan termakan kata-katanya, Naruto."

"Eh?" seolah tau kalau kalimat itu akan menggangguku, Sasuke menegur sambil menoleh kepadaku. Aku menatap iris matanya yang ikut memerah sama seperti keempat pria yang berniat membunuhku di sana.

Begitu ironi. Seorang vampire ingin menenangkanku dengan kalimatnya ketika sejenisnya sendiri begitu haus akan darahku?

Kenapa? Kenapa seorang vampire sepertinya harus begitu bodoh memilihku ketimbang teman-teman abadinya? Jika ia hidup bersamaku, bukankah itu akan menjadi kehidupan yang sangat singkat baginya? Kenapa ia tidak memilih orang yang bisa menemaninya seumur hidupnya? Kenapa?

Melihatku yang terus menatapnya nanar dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan haus akan penjelasan, Sasuke kembali berbalik ke arah para pria yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Dia...adalah satu-satunya orang yang berarti untukku. Jika kalian tidak berhenti memburunya..," Sasuke menundukkan wajah dan mendelik sinis, "Bersiap-siaplah untuk melihat matahari."

Si gendut dan bocah bersyal itu terhenyak bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Shino.

Tapi rupanya, pria pecinta hewan yang berdiri di paling ujung bersama anjing kesayangannya itu adalah yang paling keras kepala di antara yang lainnya. Ia tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke depan dan melompat dari dua arah menuju tempat Sasuke dan diriku berada.

Seolah termotivasi oleh kawannya, yang lain pun ikut menyerang. Bahkan Jirobou dan bocah menyebalkan yang sejak tadi diam itu ikut menyerang bersamaan.

Aku baru saja akan membuka mataku lebar-lebar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi atau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan menghadapi keempat vampire dan seekor anjing raksasa yang menyerbu sekaligus itu ketika kurasakan pahaku di genggam erat –okeh keras dan kuat– oleh Sasuke yang dengan cepat sudah berbalik badan dan membungkuk di depanku lalu menarik –baiklah melemparku bak bumerang ke tengah danau.

Suara benda alias manusia yang dilempar hingga tercebur ke dalam sebuah danau besar menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

_Blup blup blup_

"FUUAAHHH!" wajahku menyembul dari permukaan air, sumpah airnya dingiiinnn!

Saat aku berusaha memfokuskan mataku untuk melihat orang-orang di daratan nun jauh di sana, aku terkejut saat yang kulihat hanya satu orang saja yang berdiri di sana sementara yang lainnya terkapar di tanah.

Syok.

'Dalam sekejap saja?' pikirku.

.

.

.

"HUWATCCHHIIIINGGG!...mmng..._teme_ brengsek..." "HUWAATCCHINGG!...mmng..._teme_ jelek...," "Uhuk uhuk...HATCCHINGG!..mmng...pantat ayam idiot...,"

"Apa kau bisa berhenti mengumpat sambil bersin dan batuk-batuk begitu, _dobe?_ Kau sudah melakukannya selama satu jam." Tukas Sasuke yang tengah berada di depan lemari pakaianku sambil memegangi termometer yang baru saja diukur melalui mulutku.

"INI SALAHMU BODOOHHHH! KENAPA KAU HARUS MELEMPARKU KE DANAU HAAHHH?!" teriakku akhirnya hingga membuat bersin dan batukku tidak jadi keluar.

Sasuke masih sibuk menatap termometer di depannya sementara aku mendengus kesal di balik selimut.

Menungging tapi dengan pantat yang menyentuh tumit kakiku, aku bergelung dalam tumpukan tiga selimut tebal sekaligus hingga membuatku terlihat seperti sebuah gelembung kain besar di atas ranjang.

"Kau akan segera sembuh selama kau meminum rebusan buanga _echinacea_ itu." ujarnya sambil melangkah ke arahku. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatapku lurus.

"Apa?" celetukku segera saat kurasakan kalau cara dia menatap membuatku agak merasa 'aneh'.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi kudengar orang yang demam dan badannya lemas biasanya akan cepat sembuh setelah ia berkeringat banyak." Katanya.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku lari marathon tengah malam begitu?" tanyaku ketus dengan nada meledek.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan membuatku sontak menghindar sedikit, "Siapa bilang harus dengan lari marathon seseorang bisa berkeringat banyak?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu familiar namun tetap tidak dapat kuartikan.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirku dengan indahnya.

"Mmmh!"

"Mari buktikan teori itu, Naruto." Bisikknya.

"Huh? HEEEHHH?! TIDAAKK! LEPASKAAN AKUU!"

.

.

.

.

Mendung.

Hari ini mendung.

"Haahhh...," Kutatap deretan awan kelabu yang menggantung begitu gemuk di angkasa. Bergerak ke satu arah lebih cepat dari awan-awan normal biasanya. Sebentar lagi akan hujan...mungkin.

"Huh?" Aku tertegun saat melihat sesosok hewan kecil berlari riang ke arahku dan langsung melompat ke pangkuan ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, "Kurama! Kau darimana saja?" seruku sambil menggendong musang kecil itu ke udara.

"Aku mencarimu kemarin, padahal ada daging sisa yang akan membuatmu kenyang." Ujarku. Tapi untunglah ia tidak ada di rumah ini semalam kalau tidak...

_Blush_

Aku tidak mau ditonton lagi...

_Normal POV:_

Seorang pemuda dari lantai dua terlihat mengintip lewat jendela di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan siang itu. Pemuda itu nampak ragu-ragu sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap langit yang sangat mendung kala itu. Sinar matahari sama sekali tidak mampu menerobos sedikit pun dari jejeran awan Kumulonimbus yang sangat besar, bergumpal-gumpal dan bewarna kelabu hingga hitam yang memenuhi langit. Iris _Onyx-_nya kemudian melirik ke bawah, tepatnya pada sosok pemuda pirang yang melangkah meninggalkan kediamannya dengan seekor musang jingga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah Naruto dan musang kesayangannya menghilang di balik pepohonan menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke desa, Sasuke pun menutup tirai hitam kamar itu dan menatap kamar berantakan dimana ia berada.

Wajah tampannya menyiratkan sebuah senyuman. Ia kembali teringat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada bocah pirang itu semalam. Flu dan demam Naruto hilang,itu kabar baikknya. Namun kabar buruknya adalah punggung Sasuke kini penuh dengan bekas cakaran sang kekasih yang memang sudah sangat kesal padanya semalam, karena tidak ingin luka cakaran yang lumayan dalam itu bergesekan dengan kain dan membuatnya merasa perih Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan kemeja untuk sementara.

Dua jam berlalu setelahnya. Kamar Naruto sudah kembali rapi seperti sediakala.

Di luar masih begitu mendung, padahal hujan deras baru saja mereda. Sasuke mulai khawatir karena si bocah pirang yang pergi bersama si musang belum juga kembali.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di desa sampai selama ini?' pikir pria dengan mata kelam itu dengan wajah kesal.

Terdengar suara beberapa anak kecil bersahut-sahutan di pekarangan ketika Sasuke baru saja mengintip lewat tirai jendela yang berada di sisi pintu depan ruang tamu untuk mengecek kondisi di luar.

Ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan beberapa anak kecil yang sering Sasuke lihat di desa bermain bola dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup oleh hujan yang sudah reda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ahahaha memang cantik tapi dia galak!" cibir seorang bocah ingusan yang memegang bola sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Enak sekali kakak berambut pirang itu dicium sama si rambut merah!" pekik bocah dekil yang ada di dekatnya sambil menerima bola yang dilemparkan temannya.

"Hey, bukankah kakak pirang itu tinggal di sini?" sahut bocah lainnya dan tiba-tiba.

_BRAAKKKK_

Pintu depan rumah yang baru saja mereka bicarakan terbuka dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

Ketiga bocah tanpa dosa itu menoleh ketakutan saat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan kemeja kelabu dan rambut model pantat ayam menatap murka pada mereka bertiga.

"Hu..huw...," salah satu dari mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk bersuara namun bingung menentukan apa ia harus menangis ketakutan terlebih dahulu atau berteriak.

"Dimana...?" gumam pemuda di ambang pintu yang penuh dengan aura iblis sambil tetap menatap ketiga bocah yang sudah nyaris ngompol karena ketakutan melihatnya itu, "Dimana kakak pirang yang dicium si rambut merah yang kalian bicarakan itu...hah?!"

"Ka..ka...pa..di..pa...,"

"BICARA YANG JELAS!"

"DI PASAR! HUWAAAHHH KABUURR!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan lari pontang panting dari halaman besar itu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang nampaknya masih galau untuk melangkah keluar atau tidak.

Diliriknya angkasa raya yang masih berselimutkan awan mendung yang sangat tebal dan nampaknya masih belum akan menipis dalam waktu dekat ini tersebut sekilas lalu akhirnya dengan segenap hati ia pun melangkah keluar meniggalkan kediaman mewah Naruto sore itu.

Dengan beringasnya Sasuke menyusuri jalanan setapak yang menguhubungkan rumah tempat bernaungnya itu dengan desa dan sampai di wilayah pasar yang sudah mulai sepi dengan cepat.

Disana ia melempar pandangan keseluruh penjuru pasar. Mencari sosok 'kuning' dan 'merah' yang tadi dibicarakan anak-anak dekil itu.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menemukan sosok 'kuning' yang di carinya namun ia tertegun saat melihat sosok 'merah' yang tengah merangkul manja kekasihnya itu dari samping seperti seorang kakak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke mengeryit dahi dan juga mendengus geli akan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan adalah, tadi ia sempat berpikir kalau sosok merah yang dibicarakan anak-anak tadi telah mencium kekasihnya itu adalah Gaara. Tapi yang ia lihat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kecurigaannya.

Yang tengah bersama Naruto adalah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu. Untung saja gaun yang ia gunakan bewarna putih keunguan, kalau saja ia juga mengenakan gaun bewarna merah menyala, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mati gosong. Tersambar petir.

Meski yang bersama Naruto adalah wanita dan terlihat seperti kakaknya, Sasuke tetap tidak ingin tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya dipeluk-peluk orang lain di depan matanya. Maka Sasuke pun melangkah mendekat dan lalu memanggil singkat, "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

Kedua sosok yang tengah di peluk bahunya dari samping dan yang tengah memeluk menoleh bersamaan. Tapi ternyata ekspresi sahutan mereka tidaklah sama.

Naruto. Ia menatap horor dengan bola mata yang nyaris melompat dari tempatnya melihat sesosok –yang ia tahu dan sadar betul seorang vampire yang kulitnya bisa melepuh karena sinar matahari– tiba-tiba muncul di depannya ketika matahari belum terbenam.

Sementara wanita berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu awalnya menatap kurang senang dengan orang yang telah menginterupsi acara kangen-kangenannya dengan sepupu yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai itu hingga ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya kemudian menjerit histeris dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Sasuke.

"HEY!" pekik Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya kaget ringan melihat gadis girang itu melompat ke arahnya.

"Kyaahh...Naruto-_chan_ kau itu enak sekali sih. Sering banget dikerubuni cowok-cowok cakep! Jahat kau Naruto, tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman setampan ini!" cibir Karin sambil dengan seenaknya menggandeng tangan Sasuke layaknya suami istri...padahal baru kenal.

Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan familiar yang mulai bosan dilihatnya itu.

Uzumaki Karin. Anak dari kerabat ibunya itu terkenal sangat tergila-gila dengan pria tampan lebih maniak dari gadis-gadis seumurannya. Dan sejak kecil, Naruto –yang memang punya wajah manis apalagi dengan Gaara yang juga berwajah manis selalu berada di dekatnya– sering sekali di dekati oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan yang selau salah paham menduga mereka berdua –Naruto dan Gaara– adalah wanita, dan ketika pemuda-pemuda tampan itu menyadari kalau keduanya adalah laki-laki, maka saat itulah Karin beraksi dengan menggaet mereka satu per satu.

"Namamu siapa~?" tanya Jarin berusaha merayu dengan pose semenggoda mungkin di sisi Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dengan muka masam.

Karin mendelik bagaikan Medusa dan mendesis ke arah Naruto yang seenaknya menyela.

"Namaku Karin, Uzumaki Karin. Ahh~ Uchiha...Uzumaki...tidakkah nama itu terdengar begitu serasi~? Mungkin kita berjodoh...hi..hi..hi...," Si Uzumaki merah mulai menggoda dengan mendayu-dayu membuat Naruto terbakar kesal.

'Huh, Uchiha dan Uzumaki? Cuih! Apanya yang serasi coba dari itu?! Dan hey! Aku 'kan bisa dibilang dari clan Uzumaki juga!' batin Naruto jengkel.

"Neh...Sasuke-_kun..._.apa kau...mm...sudah punya pacar?" tanya Karin malu-malu seperti kucing kudisan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan si pirang hanya memberinya _deathglare_ yang seolah berkata 'Jangan coba-coba bilang...!'

Sasuke pun tersenyum sinis dan berbalik ke arah Karin yang masih nempel memeluk lengannya dan lalu menjawab, "Belum ada."

"KYAAAA...berarti kita memang berjodoh! Hyaa...betapa bahagianya~!" jerit Karin dan menggaet tangan Sasuke lebih erat lalu menyeretnya pergi.

"HE-HEY! Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?!" pekik Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Naruto? Seperti tidak mengerti saja! Tentu saja kami mau pergi kencan!" cercah si kacamata merah kesal lalu sebuah teguran menyela keduanya.

"Kalian berdua ini, selalu berisik seperti biasa tiap kali bertemu ya?" nampak seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekati Karin, Sasuke dan Naruto dari arah jalan setapak. "Aku tadi dari rumah nenek dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Pintunya malah tidak terkunci. Dasar ceroboh. Kalau sampai ada maling bagaimana hah? Memang bisa ganti rugi, _dobe_?!" sosok pemuda berambut _orange_ kemerahan dengan setelan rompi bewarna coklat di atas kemeja coklat muda yang agak pudar itu menunjuk ke arah di mana kediaman Naruto berada sambil berbicara dan lalu menatap Naruto. Ia kemudia menggigit apel yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya lalu menyodorkan apel yang sama untuk dibagikan pada seekor musang kecil yang nyampir di bahunya.

"Kurama!" pekik Naruto dan berlari ke arah pemuda yang menggendong musang kesayangannya itu. Ia pun menarik Kurama dan memeluk musang yang masih mengunyah potongan apel yang digigitnya tadi itu dengan lembut.

_JDUAAKK_

Sebuah jitakan indah mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto dan membuat Kurama yang terjepit dalam pelukan sang majikan memekik ikutan kaget.

Sepasang _Onyx_ membulat melihat aksi itu. Namun ia tidak mengubris dan berusaha memperhatikan situasi.

"Kyuubi _nii-san_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak pada pelaku penjitakan kepalanya itu.

"Kau itu, bukannya menyambutku terlebih dahulu, kau malah mengutamakan seekor musang, dasar muka wanita!" timpal pemuda setinggi Sasuke itu, mehina dengan wajah angkuh pada sepupunya.

"Siapa yang wajah wanita, hah?!" protes Naruto kesal.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Memangnya Karin? Dia itu jelas tidak berwajah wanita, tapi nenek-nenek yang kebanyakan makan semangka!" bantah Kyuubi dengan sinis namun tidak kalah sengit.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" pekik Karin tidak terima.

Sasuke? Dia cuma bisa bermuka aspal (datar) melihat keriuhan kaum Uzumaki di hadapannya itu.

"Memang kau tidak pernah ngaca, ya? Kyuu _nii?_ Mukamu itu mirip cewek juga tau! Seenaknya mengataiku...wajah kita itu mirip, semua orang juga tau itu. Kalau kau mirip denganku bukankah itu artinya kau juga mirip cewek? Apalagi aku pernah melihat pria penjual cat yang ada di gang pernah memberimu buket bunga. Pasti kau dikira cewek waktu itu...iya 'kan? Weeeekk...!" ledek Naruto balik membuat Kyuubi naik pitam.

"Hooo...kau minta dikubur lebih cepat, ya? Bocah tengik?" geram Kyuubi sambil menkretak-krutuk-kan kesepuluh jari tangannya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan raja iblis yang di warisi dari nenek moyangnya itu.

"Huh?" Naruto tertegun. Tapi bukan karena ia telah berhasil memancing kemurkaan sepupunya yang memang gampang naik darah itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Naruto melihat sebuah berkas cahaya yang sangat kecil jatuh tepat di atas sepatunya. Matanya membulat seketika dan ia langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Menarik pemuda itu lepas dari rangkulan Karin dan menyeretnya cepat-cepat ke bawah atap penduduk yang paling dekat dari posisi mereka berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah herannya dengan kedua sosok Uzumaki yang mereka tinggalkan di sana.

"Matahari!" bisik Naruto panik.

Sasuke menatap langit di atas sana dan melihat awan-awan tebal mulai bergerak lambat dan memisah, menciptakan berkas-berkas cahaya jingga kemerahan di sela-selanya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah!" bisik Naruto lagi dan langsung menarik Sasuke sambil berlari melewati kedua sepupunya itu menuju jalan setapak dengan Kurama yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Ada hal penting yang lupa aku kerjakan!" teriak Naruto saat ia sudah seperempat jalan pada Karin yang menatapnya bingung, dan Kyuubi...yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

.

.

_Naruto POV:_

"Huuf! Nyaris saja!" dengusku setelah berhasil menyeret Sasuke sambil berlari hingga sampai ke dalam rumah.

"Apa tirai-tirainya perlu kutanggalkan?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak nampak lelah.

"Hahh...hahh...," aku menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan di udara, "Tidak usah..," kataku masih berusaha mengatur nafas, "Sudah hampir malam, kok. Lebih baik kita nyalakan lampu dan lilin untuk membuat rumah ini sedikit terang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini."

Malam itu, setelah sekian lama, rumah ini kembali ramai oleh orang-orang. Meja makan penuh dengan makanan...dan ada empat orang dan juga Kurama yang mengelilingi meja untuk menikmati jamuan makan malam yang khusus dibuat oleh Karin.

Tidak hanya itu setelah makan malam, rupanya penghuni rumah ini bertambah lagi! Gaara datang berkunjung tapi Karin melenggang keluar untuk berjalan-jalan mencari hiburan di desa.

Aku agak terkejut saat tau Gaara juga datang ke sini. Sepertinya Kyuu _nii_ sudah bertemu dengan Gaara sebelum ke tempat ini, terlihat dari bagaimana mereka tidak menyapa seperti orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi langsung melakukan percakapan yang sepertinya tidak masuk dalam urusanku. Aku pun lebih memilih kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap tidur.

Rumahku yang tiba-tiba ramai membuatku perasaanku begitu senang tapi juga ganjil di saat yang bersamaan.

Ada yang salah...tapi aku tidak tau apa dan aku pun membiarkannya tetap seperti itu untuk sementara.

Kulirik Gaara yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuu _nii_ di ruang makan sebelum ku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Apa Gaara datang sendirian ke desa ini? Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku sebelumnya jika ia ingin mampir? Belakangan baru kuketahui bahwa ia datang ke sini tidak sendirian. Tapi bersama seorang 'teman' yang kebetulan tengah melakukan riset di desa ini.

Dua hari berlalu. Gaara masih ada di rumah ini, Begitu pun Kyuu _nii_. Dan Karin entah kemana dua hari belakang ini. Rasanya agak aneh melihat Gaara terlihat punya 'urusan' yang begitu penting dengan Kyuu _nii_. Belakangan ini mereka berdua sering sekali berdiskusi dengan suara yang pelan dan tak mampu kudengar jika aku tidak berada di dekat mereka.

Satu hari lagi berlalu begitu saja. Dan perasaan tidak enak mulai semakin menggerogotiku. Ada apa ini?

Kutatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Pagi ini aku bangun lebih cepat. Seluruh kancing kemejaku kutanggalku karena sebentar lagi aku harus mandi.

"Rambut pirangku mulai agak memanjang. Hemm...," gumamku sambil menarik sedikit rambut yang ada di dekat bahuku lalu mulai mengelus tekuk dan juga leherku.

DEG

Ah? Mataku membulat ngeri menatap pantulan diriku yang tengah mengelus leherku sendiri di depan cermin...Ada yang salah...

Tiga hari..ini sudah tiga hari...

_Drap drap drap drap_

"WOI! _BIG FOOT_! Jangan turun dari tangga seberisik itu pagi-pagi begini!" cercah Kyuu _nii _sambil menunjuk-nunjukku dengan garpu di tangannya ketika ku baru saja selesai mandi dan buru-buru turun dengan sangat tergesah-gesah.

Kuhampiri kakak sepupuku yang tengah menikmati _pancake_ buatan Gaara itu di meja makan dengan gusar.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau kebakaran jenggot? Karena aku tidak akan percaya, soalnya kau 'kan tidak punya jenggot!" ledekknya sambil masih menunjuk-nunjukku dengan garpunya.

"KYUU _NII_! Tolong berhenti bercanda! Aku serius ingin bertanya!" pekikku jengah.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau...melihat Sasuke?" tanyaku agak ragu, "Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini..," ini sudah seharusnya ia 'makan'. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Pemuda berambut merah jingga di depanku ini berkerut dahi heran, "Si Pantat bebek itu?"

"Ayam!" bantahku.

"Oh, si pantat ayam itu?" tanyanya, "Mana aku tau. Memangnya dia tinggal di sini? Kupikir dia punya rumah sendiri jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan dia ada di sini atau tidak."

Aku tertunduk lesu saat Gaara datang dari dapur dan membawakan satu piring _pancake_ untukku. "Sarapan pagi. Makanlah dulu." Ujarnya lalu berjalan keseberang meja sambil melepaskan celemeknya kemudian duduk untuk ikut sarapan.

"Aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan," gumamku lemah.

"Puuffhtt...haha, apa aku tidak salah dengar _chibi_? Kau tidak nafsu makan? Ahaha sejak kapan babi rakus sepertimu tidak nafsu makan? Jangan membuatku keselek pagi-pagi begini, deh! Udah makan saja tuh!"

Tidak mengubris ledekan memuakkan dari Kyuubi _nii-san _aku pun berlari kembali naik ke kamarku dan menutup pintunya segera.

_Normal POV:_

Gaara menatap _pancake _di depannya dengan pilu.

Akhirnya ia memilih ikut meninggalkan meja makan dan menyusul Naruto. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya bisa menatap datar sisa makanannya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Naruto..!" panggil Gaara dan lalu membuka pintu kamar si pirang pelan-pelan.

Terlihat putra tunggal pasangan Minato dan Kushiha itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap kosong ke hutan di bawah sana melalui jendela besar di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak melihat Sasuke, Gaara?" tanya Naruto berbalik pada si rambut merah yang tengah melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Sesaat Gaara nampak ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku hanya melihat sekali saat datang kemari beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah itu tidak lagi."

Naruto kembali menatap hutan di kejauhan. "Dia dimana? Si _teme_ itu..," gumamnya dan lalu melompat ke atas kasur kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, berbalik membelakangi Gaara dan lalu kembali bergumam, "Aku akan menunggunya pulang." Naruto tak menoleh lagi setelah itu untuk melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang berubah lesu.

"Dia pasti akan segera pulang," ujar si pirang lagi lalu mengelus pelan tekuknya, "Pasti..,"

**0l=======* Be Strong and Realize *=======l0**

"Dia akan pulang segera, sebentar lagi...," bibir yang begitu kering kembali bergumam untuk puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kalinya malam itu.

Ia terbaring begitu lemah di ranjangnya. Bayangan hitam di bawah mata pemuda pirang itu nyaris menyaingi lingkaran hitam di mata sahabatnya. Iris _sapphire _yang selama ini selalu bercahaya penuh dengan energi kehidupan miliknya, malam ini terlihat sangat redup, nyaris memilukan.

"Makanlah, Naruto. Sedikit saja...," suara Gaara yang sejak tadi duduk di samping ranjang Naruto terdengar begiru berat, menandakan betapa ia terguncang melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Pemuda ceria yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap berpijak di muka bumi ini, untuk menjaga senyuman dan juga sorot mata penuh semangat yang memotivasi semua orang itu untuk tetap ada.

Namun lihat sekarang. Senyuman itu...sorot mata itu...semuanya...jadi seperti ini.

"Naruto...," suara Gaara semakin terdengar serak. Ia ingin menangis melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang. Tapi ia tidak boleh menitikkan air mata di sini, di hadapan Naruto, ia tidak ingin semakin membuat kondisinya memburuk.

Retina Naruto melirik ke arak sahabatnya yang tengah tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar sambil memegangi semangkuk bubur yang Naruto yakin sudah mendingin.

"Gaara...," panggil Naruto parau.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Pelupuk matanya sudah menampung titik air mata yang siap jatuh ke lantai.

"Boleh aku...minum?" pinta Naruto lemah. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya lebih menderita lagi. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak memperbolehkan perutnya terisi sesuatu apapun. Dan sudah lima hari ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Sasuke. Ia masih menunggu...menunggu dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa merasa tenang dan mengenyangkan perutnya sementara ia tau Sasuke bisa saja kelaparan di luar sana. Vampire itu sendiri bilang kalau ia hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga hari...dan sekarang tiga hari itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto...dia masih tetap menunggu.

_Glup glup glup_

Benda pertama yang masuk ke dalam mulut Narut itu begitu menghidupkan tenggorokan si pirang.

Ekspresi yang agak legah yang Naruto tampakkan membuat perubahan juga di wajah Gaara. Perasaan bersyukur karena Naruto akhirnya mau –paling tidak– meminum sesuatu setelah berhari-hari.

Dengan dibantu Gaara, Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha tidur. Cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari keinginannya untuk makan.

"Menurutmu ia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari ia tidak 'makan', Gaara..,"ujar Naruto setengah sadar ketika rasa kantuk menjalari pelupuk matanya.

Gaara mengangguk pasrah, "Iya...aku bisa pastkan itu,"

Setelah sang Namikaze muda itu terlelap, Gaara pun membenahi diri dan beranjak dari sana. Tidak ingin mengganggu satu-satunya kegiatan yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa sedikit tenang.

Pemuda bertato kanji di keningnya itu kemudian menuruni tangga dengan langkah berat dan berpapasan dengan sosok pemuda lain –dengan wajah yang mirip dengan sahabatnya– yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Berusaha berbicara dan mengamati satu sama lain melalui sorot mata.

"Aku tidak bisa..," ujar Gaara berat. Wajahnya tertunduk dan bahunya kembali bergetar hebat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihatnya seperti itu, Kyuubi-_san..._aku tidak bisa, ukh." Air mata itu pun tumpah tak terbendung. Hatinya tersayat-sayat melihat orang yang disayanginya...satu-satunya yang ia miliki...menderita dan begitu tersiksa atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Kyuubi –pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu– hanya menatap dingin pada Gaara yang sudah terisak dan jatuh terduduk di anak tangga sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku...aku membantumu untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke tapi...jika Naruto jadi seperti ini karenanya, aku...aku tidak bisa...ukh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya kehilangan semangat hidup seperti itu, ini sama saja membunuhnya!" bentak Gaara di akhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh air mata.

Kyuubi masih menatap dingin pemuda yang begitu mencintai sahabatnya itu menangis dan mencacinya dengan kesal.

Tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemuda Uzumaki berpribadi keras seperti Kyuubi, Gaara segera berlari menuruni tangga meniggalkannya. Dengan tergesah-gesah menuju ke arah dapur dan langsung menarik lepas dipan persegi yang menutupi lubang di salah satu sudut lantai. Setelah 'pintu masuk' itu terbuka, Gaara pun langsung menyambar sebuah lentera, menyulut api pada sumbu kecilnya dan kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah itu.

Perlahan ketika Gaara meletakkan lentera kecilnya di sebuah kotak kayu di ruangan berjerami itu, terdengar suara gemerincing besi yang berbenturan dan berdenting satu sama lain. Beberapa suara yang nyaris berbarengan dari rantai-rantai besar terbuat dari besi yang tertancap di dinding dan juga tanah di ruangan itu.

Gaara meluruskan badannya ketika sebuah raungan geram dan juga terdengar begitu sangat murka menggema di balik kegelapan.

Saat cahaya lentera yang dibawa Gaara mulai menyinari sebagian besar ruangan kotor itu maka nampaklah seorang pemuda yang kedua tangannya dirantai ke dua sisi tembok dan kedua kaki yang dirantai pada paku yang tertancap dalam ke tanah. Pemuda itu menatap bengis pada pengunjungnya. Peluh yang tak pernah mengering selama beberapa hari di tubuhnya itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat mengkilat oleh pantulan api dari lentera di ruangan itu. Gigi taringnya saling beradu dengan tampilan yang begitu membekukan darah. Matanya merah menyala. Memancarkan kebencian, kebengisan, kebuasan dan juga...rasa lapar.

Tanpa ada rasa takut terpancar di wajahnya, Gaara, melangkah mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu perlahan. Rambut _raven _yang selalu diolok-olok oleh Naruto itu sekarang layu dan terlihat lengket oleh keringat.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat orang yang telah berhasil menjebaknya itu dengan begitu dingin. Pemuda yang kini hanya beberapa centi dari hidungnya, yang kalau saja ia tidak dirantai akan diterkamnya dan dicabiknya hingga tak satupun mampu mengenalinya lagi, bahkan kalau perlu ia akan merobek menjadi tiga bagian tato kanji itu hingga benar-benar sudah tak dapat di kenali.

_Syuut_

Gaara menarik lepas pita kemejanya dan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancinnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau," Ujar Gaara "Kalau aku melakukan semua ini untuk Naruto. Jadi...jangan salah paham."

Setelah ia merasa cukup, Gaara pun menurunkan kemejanya dan membiarkannya menggantung di lengan kemudian mendekatkan bahunya ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Jika Naruto tau kau menderita, dia akan jauh lebih tersiksa, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Guman si rambut merah lalu terdiam.

Tanpa ada basa basi lagi Sasuke langsung menancapkan taring sedalam mungkin pada leher yang dihidangkan untuknya itu. Menghisap dengan penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun.

"AGH! UGH...," raung Gaara mencengkram tubuh bagian samping pemuda di depannya sambil berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dalam kondisi itu.

Sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan membuat matanya kembali menitikkan air mata. Inikah yang dirasakan Naruto selama ini? Ugh, kalau saja ia tau lebih awal...

"Ugh...uh...a-ak-kha..kuh..," tenggorokan Gaara mengering, wajanya memucat drastis seiring tegukan dari kerongkongan Sasuke yang terasa menggema di telinganya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kakinya lemas tak berdaya.

_Brukkh._

Sosok Gaara jatuh tersungkur di kaki Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya menatap dingin dengan mulut dan dagu penuh darah. Ia sadar betul telah menghisap darah sebanyak yang ia inginkan tadi jadi ia tidak begitu heran dan peduli pada kondisi Gaara sekarang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak bergerak lagi. Iris matanya yang bewarna hijau mulai memudar dengan wajah yang nampak kosong.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi...untuk saat ini, selain berharap Tuhan masih memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk menatap senyuman sahabatnya.

Ia sekarat.

**0l=======* Be Strong and Realize *=======l0**

Naruto menatap tidak senang pada pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil ia sendiri mengelap mulutnya.

"Kyuu _niii, _brengsek."

Yang diledek hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil memegang selang kecil dan semangkuk bubur dingin di tangan satunya.

"Hebat 'kan? Seorang dokter memberitahuku kalau dengan ini aku bisa memberi makan orang yang tengah tidur sekalipun." Ujar Kyubi sambil mengacungkan selang transparan yang kecil di tangannya.

"Selang itu nyaris membuat hidungku penuh dengan bubur!" pekik Naruto.

"Hahaha! Itu salahmu bocah bodoh! Sok banget pake acara ngambek makan segala! Memangnya kau pikir hidupmu itu cuma buat si pantat ayam itu doang hah?!"

Wajah Naruto terlihat syok, "Kyu _nii _tau kalau aku...dan Sasuke...," ujar Naruto horor.

"Heh! Melihatmu yang berubah drastis hanya karena ketidakmunculan si brandalan itu jelas saja sangat terlihat kalau kalian ada apa-apa. Dasar idiot!" cercah Kyubi sambil menyentil dahi Naruto keras.

"Aww!"

"Tidak kusangka kau itu homo. Heh! Masih mau mengataiku wajah wanita, hah? Lihat siapa yang lebih dulu laku oleh pria? _Dobe_!"

"Aku tidak homo! GAAAHHH! KYU _NII _JELEK!" teriak Naruto melempar bantal sembarangan dan hanya dihindari dengan gaya meledek oleh sang kakak sepupu.

Kyubi agak lega akhirnya bisa mengembalikan sifat adik sepupunya itu seperti yang seharusnya. Yah...dia hanya perlu sedikit waktu dan usaha lagi untuk membuat bocah pirang ini benar-benar berhenti memikirkan Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar lebih dari terkejut saat ia tau dari Gaara kalau Naruto jatuh ke tangan seorang pria. Dan buruknya lagi, pria itu adalah seorang vampire!

Segera saja, dengan tipu muslihatnya ia mengajak Gaara untuk menjebak Sasuke dan mengurung mahluk itu hingga Naruto lupa akan keberadaannya. Tidak mudah memang. Kyubi tau itu, tapi itu bukan berarti mustahil untuk dilakukan. Seperti halnya ketika Gaara berkata mustahil untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan Sasuke hingga Naruto melupakannya waktu ia membeberkan rencananya pada bocah panda itu. Tapi lihat 'kan? kyubi dan Gaara berhasil menangkap dan mengurung monster itu. Kyubi sengaja merancang khusus rantai-rantai di ruang bawah tanah itu untuk ditanam tepat pada pondasi-pondasi vital rumah itu. Jika Sasuke –yang ia yakin pasti bisa– melepaskan diri dari ranta-rantai raksasa itu dengan menariknya, maka Kyubi telah camkan bahwa sekali ia melakukannya maka seluruh kediaman Naruto itu akan rubuh dan rata dengan tanah. Jelas Sasuke tidak ingin 'kan, kalau itu terjadi ketika Naruto berada di dalam rumah itu. Dan hal itu telah jelas berhasil untuk membuat sang bocah Uchiha tetap mendekam di bawah tanah.

**0l=======* Be Strong and Realize *=======l0**

Jauh di dalam pelosok hutan belantara yang mengelilingi rumah kediaman Namikaze Naruto, tepat di dalam sebuah gua yang sangat minim penerangan dan bisa dipastikan tak pernah terkena sinar matahari –yang dapat di buktikan dari banyaknya lumut yang menjalar di dinding-dinding gua itu akibat lembab– bernaung Enam mahluk berdarah dingin yang tengah berembuk membicarakan sesuatu yang nampaknya membuat kepala mereka memanas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hal ini tidak bisa didiamkan." Seorang pemuda yang berkulit paling pucat mengakhiri diskusi mereka. Seluruh kawannya berbarengan menoleh ke arah lorong gelap yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan menuju keluar dari gua itu, "Kita akan bergerak malam ini."

Kabar akan penyekapan Uchiha Sasuke rupanya telah sampai ke telinga kelompok vampire yang berdiam di dalam hutan. Hal itu membuat ketua mereka murka tak tertolong lagi. Rencana penyerangan pun telah disusun dan hanya tinggal menunggu matahari terbenam sebelum mereka mulai berburu.

.

.

PLOK

Kyubi melempar handuk tepat ke wajah Naruto. "Mandi sana, sudah hampir gelap. Kau belum mandi dengan benar sejak kemarin." Tukasnya ketus.

"Cerewet!" cibir Naruto jengah.

Si pirang pun mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi ketika pintunya tiba-tiba di buka oleh seseorang.

"Huh?" Kyubi dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan.

"Gaara?" seru Naruto saat ia melihat sahabatnya berjalan sempoyongan sambil berpegangan pada daun pintu dan menatapnya pucat. "A-Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Naruto segera menadah tubuh Gaara ketika pemuda merah itu tergelincir dari pegangannya.

Dengan segera Naruto pun membopoh tubuh Gaara ke ranjangnya dengan hanya ditatap datar oleh Kyubi. Ia tau –atau paling tidak bisa menebak– apa yang terjadi pada bocah panda itu. Ia pasti mengorbankan dirinya untuk memastikan Naruto tidak lebih jauh menderita kalau sampai ia tau Sasuke terkurung di ruang bawah tanah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" sahut Naruto panik.

"Aku...kurang tidur, mungkin..ngh..kurang darah." Gumam Gaara dengan agak kesusahan.

"Kurang darah?" Naruto segera mengobrak abrik lacinya untuk mencari pil penambah darah yang pernah Sasuke tawarkan padanya sebelum ia meminum ramuan khusus milik vampire itu.

"Ini!" sodor Naruto, "Ini pil penambah darah milik Naruko. Minumlah!"

Gaara pun mulai meneguk pil itu dan kemudian berbaring lemah.

"Aku mau kebawah dulu." Sahut Kyubi dan segera melenggang pergi.

Dihayatinya satu per satu pijakannya pada anak tangga yang tengah ia turuni sambil memutar otak memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus dia ambil.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar itu mengarah ke ruang tamu dan segera mendongkak saat sadar bukan cuma ia yang ada di ruangan itu tapi juga...empat orang asing yang baru dilihatnya.

"Halo? Apa Sasuke Uchiha ada di rumah?" ujar Sai dan langsung menembakkan peluru dari revolver miliknya tepat ke bahu Kyubi.

_DOR_

"Suara apa itu?!" pekik Naruto dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

_Grep_

Iris birunya melirik pada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, menahannya pergi.

"Jangan...haahh...haah...jangan ke bawah...aku mohon...," pinta Gaara setengah mati.

Dahi Naruto berkerut heran bercampur rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia menepis cengkraman itu. "Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi di bawah?!" kenapa Gaara bertingkah seolah ia tau sesuatu, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan lagi dariku kali ini?!" pekiknya naik pitam dan mulai bergegas pergi.

Gaara melompat keluar dari ranjang dan menahan Naruto ketika ekor matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya dari balik jejeran pohon di dalam hutan yang begitu gelap.

_JLEEBB_

Sebuah panah yang ditembakkan dari hutan masuk melalui jendela dan nyaris mengenai Naruto kalau saja Gaara tidak mendorong pemuda pirang itu dan –lagi-lagi– mengorbankan dirinya.

"GAARA!" teriak Naruto serak dengan wajah memucat dan mata membelalak syok.

Panah itu menembus tubuh Gaara dari sisi kanan hingga ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

_Brukh_

"AUGH!" erang Gaara penuh kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan lengannya akibat anak panah yang mengunci tubuhnya itu,

Darah segera berceceran di lantai dan membuat Naruto semakin gelagapan melihat sahabatnya sekarat dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"KYUBi _NII-SAAAAANN_!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! Sialan...ukh." umpat Uzumaki beriris rubi itu dengan wajah menahan sakit di lantai. Di tekannya bagian tubuhnya yang bocor oleh timah panah itu agar darah tak begitu banyak keluar dan membuatnya semakin lemas.

"Katakan di mana Uchiha Sasuke kau sekap, atau..," ujar Sai lalu menarik mulut pistolnya dari jidat Kyubi kemudian beridiri sambil menatap angkuh pada pemuda yang terkapar di dekat kakinya itu, "Kau mau mencicipi mati perlahan-lahan dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan?" kedua iris mata itu menyala dan sepasang taring menyembul keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

"Cih,"

**.**

**.**

_Crackk_

Naruto memotong mata anak panah itu menggunakan obeng yang di temuinya di dalam kamar lalu menatap Gaara meminta persetujuan.

"Tarik, naruto." Perintah Gaara dan Naruto pun mengetatkan pegangannya pada ujung berbulu dari anak panah itu kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga kayu panjang itu tercabut keluar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

"AARGGGHHH!" raung Gaara sekeras yang ia bisa.

Tumpahan darahnya semakin banyak dan itu membuat Naruto semakin panik. Panik. Dan lebih panik lagi.

'Bagaimana ini?!'

_Tap tap tap_

Terdengar langkah Naruto menuruni tangga dengan sangat berat, lebih berat dari biasanya. Itu karena saat ini ia tengah menggendong Gaara di belakangnya sambil terus menuruni tangga.

Setelah ia sampai di lantai satu ia pun segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuubi hingga akhirnya nafasnya justru tercekat saat yang di saksikannya adalah..

Kyuubi tergeletak di lantai dan bersimbah darah dengan empat orang –mahluk– yang selama ini mengincar nyawanya berdiri di dekat tubuh kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bengis.

Wajah Naruto mengeras dan memerah secara bersamaan, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kakakku?!" geram sang Namikaze Naruto melempar _deathglare_ penuh amarah pada keempat vampire di hadapannya.

"Baguslah kau juga muncul. Aku jadi bisa sekaligus melenyapkanmu sebelum menggeledah rumah ini untuk menemukan Sasuke." Ujar Sai dingin sambil menepuk batang revolver miliknya ke bahunya dengan dagu yang diangkat angkuh.

Naruto yang baru saja akan menurunkan Gaara ke lantai sejenak terkejut mendengar kalimat itu, "Mencari Sasuke di rumah ini?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kedua orang yang kau percayai ini telah menyekap Sasuke selama beberapa hari. Tidakkah kau tau itu?" tanya Jirobou dengan wajah heran namun segera berubah menjadi seringaian ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak tau apa-apa soal itu, "Hoo...bukankah itu sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan?" lanjutnya.

Naruto melempar pandangan pada Kyuubi yang tak bergerak di lantai sana dan Gaara yang sudah diambang kesadarannya yang tengah terduduk sambil menyandar pada sisi sofa di belakangnya.

Kakak sepupu dan sahabat terbaiknya sendiri...bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sampai sekejam itu?

"Biar kuhapus penderitaanmu yang telah dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang kau percayai itu dengan segera." Ucap Sai lalu mengulurkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Naruto, "Tapi biarkan aku melumpuhkan kaki dan tanganmu dulu sebelum kami menikmati darahmu."

DEG

Jirobou, Shino, Konohamaru, dan Sai membatu di tempat secara tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu membuat mereka tidak bisa berkutik dengan mata yang melotot pada sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya pada apa yang tengah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Sasu...ke?" bibir pucat Sai bergemetar melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. potongan rantai raksasa yang diseret-seret oleh kedua kaki dan tangannya, kemeja yang kusut penuh dengan peluh dan ceceran darah...dan mata yang mendelik murka pada mereka semua. Berdiri kokoh di belakang tubuh pemuda pirang yang masih tertunduk lesu meratapi nasibnya yang telah dihianati oleh orang-orang yang ia pikir selama ini dapat mengerti dirinya. Terpuruk dalam dunia lamunannya sendiri hingga sebuah tangan kekar terulur di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan sebuah tubuh memeluknya dari belakang kemudian berbisik, "Tetap menunduk seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun, Naruto."

Suara bariton itu begitu menghipnotis, dan sudah tak terbantahkan lagi bahwa itu milik seseorang yang selama ini Naruto tunggu kepulangannya...Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu dalam sekejap sembari Naruto terus menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke pun memulai aksinya.

Ia melompat kedepan dan menghajar satu persatu keempat mantan kawan satu timnya itu tepat di wajah. Membuat mereka terpental berurutan ke tembok dan sudut ruangan kemudian ambruk ke lantai.

Suara gemeletuk kaki kuda dan roda yang berputar di atas rerumputan di tengah ketegangan itu membuat siaga semua pasang telinga yang ada di ruangan itu.

Gaara bergerak sedikit dari posisinya. Ia tau siapa yang datang tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris lavender indah menuruni kereta dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya tengah menunggangi seekor anjing raksasa sedang berada di depan rumah yang baru akan dikunjuninya.

Pria penunggang itu tersenyum dan memberi jalan pada sang dokter berbaju dinas itu untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Naruto yang pintu depannya terbuka lebar itu.

'Ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.' Pikir Neji lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan kembali terkejut saat ia sadar telah datang di tengah-tengah pertempuran mahluk-mahluk yang selama ini dianggap mitos tengah berlangsung.

Darah berceceran, beberapa orang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan beberapa yang lain berusaha bangkit setelah menghantam tembok di belakangnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah dengan tinju yang mengepal.

Hanya ada dua orang yang Neji kenali di ruangan itu.

Pemuda pirang yang tengah terduduk lemas di ujung sana dan pemuda berambut merah yang duduk bersimbah darah di belakang si pirang.

'Gaara?!' batin Neji dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"NEJI-_SAN_!" pekik Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia untuk pertama kalinya pada sang dokter yang ia tau sering 'memanfaatkan' sahabatnya itu. "Gaara! Tolong Gaara! Kyubi _nii-san_! Tolong mereka!" ceroscos Naruto kebingungan dan panik.

"Cih! Lebih baik kau urus saja bocah panda itu ketimbang aku. Luka begini tak seberapa..!" tepis Kyubi yang tengah berusaha bangkit setelah sejak tadi mengumpulkan tenaga dan membiasakan diri dengan rasa ngilu di bahunya akibat tembakan tadi. Kini pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri sambil menatap sinis pada keempat vampire yang juga sudah bangkit berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke melirik Neji dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Gaara pergi secepatnya dengan bahasa isyarat lewat mata.

Neji mengangguk sedikit lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah menenangkan Gaara yang sadar dan mencoba menunjukkan pada Naruto dan yang lainnya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Neji mendekat ke arah kedua pemuda kunig dan merah itu lalu mulai mengecek kondisi keduanya. Naruto tampaknya baik-baik saja tapi Gaara..."Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya di sini, dia harus dibawa ke kota sebelum terlambat."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" pekik Gaara namun segera batuk darah.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto panik. Ia langsung menarik lengan baju Neji, "Kumohon Neji-_san_!_"_

Dan dengan kalimat itu Gaara pun dibopong begitu saja oleh Neji keluar dari rumah itu dengan susah payah. Gaara terus memberontak ingin diturunkan dari gendongan Neji, pakaian serba putih yang Neji gunakan harus ia relakan kotor oleh darah pemuda yang tengah menggeliat itu untuk kali ini. Gaara tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu. Ia terus memberontak dengan lukanya yang juga terus-terusan mengucurkan darah segar tanpa henti. "NARUTOOO!"

"Berhenti memberontak atau kau ingin mati kehabisan darah." Tepis Neji tanpa melepaskah genggamannya pada tubuh Gaara.

"PEDULI SETAN DENGAN KEMATIANKU! LEPASKAN AKU! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto tetap di sana! NARUTOOOO!"

Gaara masih saja berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan saat Neji memacu kereta kudanya meninggalkan bangunan mewah itu.

"Aku benci padamu Neji! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi?" ujar Kyubi.

"Jangan mengahalangi" sahut Sasuke dan lalu kembali menyerang keempat vampire itu dengan tanpa ampun.

Jelas ada perlawanan yang mereka lakukan. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke nampak bisa mengendalikan arah pertarungan ini namun di tengah-tengah Sai dan yang lainnya membalik keadaan dan mebuat Sasuke terpojok. Kyubi ikut turun tangan dan kembali membuat pertarungan memihak pada mereka.

Tak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan di sini. Sasuke yang memang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dibilang nyaris menyangi kekuatan vampire murni sekaligus dibantu Kyubi, membuat mereka menjadi duo yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Seluruh lawannya tumbang dengan mudah malam itu. Berserakan di dalam ruang tamu Naruto dengan erangan-erangan yang jelas menunjukkan kalau luka yang mereka alami tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Naruto –yang dimintai tunduk oleh Sasuke dan Kyubi selama pertarungan itu berangsung– bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa kali suara batuk dan muntah yang pasti mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Malam ini kalian tamat," ujar Sasuke

"Hentikan!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke menoleh. "Jangan membunuh mereka...," ujar si pirang. Nampak ia sendiri tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil meremas-remas ujung kemejanya, "Jika kau membunuh mereka...itu sama saja kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang nyaris mereka lakukan padaku..," suara Naruto terdegar berat, "Aku...tidak ingin kau seperti itu...tidak lagi...,"

Naruto tidak akan lupa akan janjinya pada Gaara. Janji bahwa ia pasti akan mengubah Sasuke. Pasti!

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dan pertarungan berhenti sampai disitu.

.

.

Malam itu...semuanya menjadi sangat hening setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan kelompok vampire berhasil digagalkan.

Kiba yang bertugas menjaga-jaga di luar kediaman Naruto akhirnya mendapat tugas membopong keempat kawannya kembali ke dalam hutan.

Keadaan telah kembali aman terkendali, namun itu tidak semerta-merta membuat Naruto tenang.

Ini baru awal...awal dari serangan yang akan dilakuka oleh kelompok itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Naruto membagi masalahnya ini pada semuanya...pada keluarganya...terkhusus pada kedua orang tuanya.

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berdiskusi dengan Sasuke, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota. Hendak menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana pun juga cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan terlibat. Dan alangkah baiknya jika mereka diberitahu secepatnya, agar suatu saat nanti...jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, mereka bisa lebih cepat bertindak dan mengambil keputusan.

Hari ini ayah Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya. Dan Kushina –ibu Naruto pun dengan begitu riangnya membuatkan makan malam yang sangat lezat untuk menyambut Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang tengah berkunjung.

Kabar tentang Gaara untuk saat ini dirahasiakan. Pemuda merah itu kini tengah dirawat intensif di kediaman Hyuuga Neji dengan pengawasan langsung dokter ahli itu sendiri.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Naruto pun mengajak ayah, ibu dan juga Jiraiya–kakeknya, untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Naruto dengan fasih menjelaskan semuanya dari awal tanpa basa-basi. Menjelaskan awal Sasuke berada di rumah itu, lalu bertemu dengannya, hingga terjadi begitu banyak hal yang membuat hubungan mereka begitu erat dan nyaris tak terpisahkan lagi.

Ada raut wajah kegembiraan yang tersirat di wajah tan Naruto saat menjelaskan bagaimana ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Sasuke dan kini benar-benar ingin tetap berada di sisi pemuda itu selama yang ia bisa. Meski pun ia tau Sasuke seorang vampire tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap memiliki dan menjadi milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

Semua anggota keluarga yang Naruto kumpulkan bersama Sasuke diruang keluarga malam itu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata dan kalimat yang ia utarakan dengan begitu semangat dan penuh kebanggaan hingga akhirnya Minato–ayah Naruto– bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri putranya dan lalu..

_PLAAKK_

Mendaratkan sebuah tamparan pedas ke pipi sang anak hingga bibirnya berdarah. Naruto bisa saja jatuh tersungkur kalau saja ia tidak sedang dalam posisi duduk.

Matanya membelalak dan menoleh perlahan pada sosok ayah yang baru saja melayang sebuah tamparan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Rasa nyeri di pipinya sama sekali tidak seberapa dibanding hujaman pisau kiasan yang menancap tepat di jantungnya ketika melihat ayahnya menatap nanar ke arahnya. Murka. Sang ayah murka dan tidak percaya telah mendengar semua penuturan putranya yang berkata telah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki vampire!

Minato kembali mengambil ancang-ancang lengannya untuk memberi tamparan kedua namun segera ditahan oleh Kushina dan Sasuke yang yang merentangkan tubuhnya di depan Naruto.

"Hentikan Minato!" pekik Kushina tidak tahan melihat putra satu-satunya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi." ujar Minato geram, "Coba katakan sekali lagi kalau kau tetap akan bersama orang ini, NARUTO!" bentaknya.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sambil masih memegang pipinya yang nyeri.

"Aku akan tetap bersama dengan Sasuke."

Minato meledak. Ia nyaris mengamuk kalau saja Kushina tidak dibantu Jiraiya untuk menahan kepala rumah tangga itu untuk tidak membiarkannya menghajar Naruto.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! MULAI HARI INI KAU SAMA SEKALI SUDAH TIDAK DIANGGAP BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Maaf tidak memuaskan u.u**

**Waktu kosong sangat sedikit...maaf ya telat updatenya...udah telah geje pula..uhu #pundung  
Masih berminat mereview fic gajeku ini minna...?**

balasan pertanyaan repiu yg mendominasi kemaren:

**Ada yang nyaranin supaya ku g begitu mengikuti keinginan pasar buat nyediain lemon tiap chapter...well, makasih repiu ama sarannya, tapi lemon2 itu udah ada dalam konsep ceritaku..dan bukan karena banyak yg minta, kalau jalan ceritanya yg mulai ngelantur karena kebanyakan lemon dan temen2nya yah...itu semata-mata berasal dari kesalahan pengonsepan saya semata u.u. Dan untuk kedepannya chapter ini (kalau lanjut) udah mulai konsen ke inti cerita akhrnya kok...jadi tenang aja. Makasih yg udah nyaranin.**

**Dan Yup Kurama dan Kyuubi ane bikin beda orang. Um, sebenarnya cuma mau munculin yg manusia..tapi nggk enak banget tuh nama Kurama buat di jadiin nama manusia #dikunyah Kurama# jadi kumunculin aja rubah yang diberi nama kurama biar ntar yg wujud manusia bisa di beri nama Kyuubiiiii yeeeyye , #plakk**

**Dan yang kusesalkan juga adalah Itachi udah tiadaaaaa huweeeehhhh Kyubi meranaaaa!**

**Dan untuk Dexter Gyaahh kupikir kamu ilang kemana baru muncul sekrang. Wkekekeke...**

**Dan untuk yg ngira Sasuke tuh jadi uke kalau ama Sai harap jangan salah paham. Meski Sasuke 'dicium' dan bukan 'mencium ' si pria penari perut, tetep aja Sasu itu seme..**

**Um, Kyuubi manggil dobe emang aneh ya? Dobe dan teme 'kan bukan nama panggilan untuk orang sih sebenarnya...(bagi yg g tau) dobe dan teme itu sama2 panggilan meledek seperti 'idiot' 'looser' 'bastard' dan sebagainya...jadi menurutku sah-sah saja kalau di pake oleh orang lain. Apa lagi Kyubi itu emang karakternya suka ngatain orang kan/ ;3**

**And Last soal Hinata yg jadi vampire...ugh, ku udah punya konsep tentang Neji dan Hinata yang jadi vampire tapi...*ngelirik Naruto chap 615*...GYAAAHHHH I HATE THAT GIRRRLLLLL! MATI SAJA KAAUU! *nyekek Masashi kishimoto #plakk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru.**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing/wrong abjad. Alur GP Formula (ngebalap). Abal. Become suck(?) T_T**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Hal yang nggk enak itu...kalau ujian lagi banyak-banyaknya trus fic udah mau tamat terancam terbengkalai Dx  
Mengerikan!**

**#BITE: Chapter Nineteen#**

Reaksi penolakan dari keluarga Naruto benar-benar di luar perkiraan sang pemuda Namikaze berparas manis yang tengah berada di dalam kereta yang melaju meninggalkan kota malam itu. Naruto memang sempat berpikir kalau keluarganya bisa saja tidak setuju dengan ide hubungannya bersama Sasuke, tapi jika sampai diusir dari rumah dan tidak diakui lagi sebagai anggota keluarga itu...rasanya...tidakkah terlalu kejam?

Apa mungkin Minato hanya terbawa emosi saat itu? Atau mungkin ia kelelahan sehabis bekerja? Bisa jadi juga ia mungkin tengah menguji sejauh mana pendirian Naruto untuk mempertahankan hubungannya yang terbilang tabu itu dengan Sasuke.

Semua kemungkinan yang bisa sedikit menghibur itu terus saja Naruto putar di dalam benaknya. Berusaha berpikiran positif saat emosinya begitu kalut.

Tapi...semuanya sia-sia.

Minato benar-benar telah buta. Ultimatum yang ia keluarkan tak dapat ditarik lagi. Kushina sendiri sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keputusan itu. Jiraiya sebagai ayah Minato pun juga hanya bisa menyibukkan dirinya pada hal lain untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya sendiri, menghindari perasaan tertekan saat menyadari ia pun tak mampu berbuat banyak. Ketika sang kepala keluarga Namikaze sudah bersuara secara tegas, maka arwah Naruko pun takkan mampu membengkokkan keputusan sang ayah.

"Ini jalan yang telah kau pilih, Naruto." Suara bariton dan sebuah genggaman hangat di kedua tangan Naruto yang ia tautkan dan kepalkan di atas lututnya membuat ia tercekat dan sadar dari lamunannya.

Meski ia tau satu-satunya orang yang tersisa yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini tengah merangkulnya dan berusaha menguatkannya, Naruto masih belum sanggup untuk menatap mata sang kekasih.

Hatinya begitu sakit dan mulai membuatnya sesak.

Saat ini, ia dan Sasuke berada di sebuah kereta yang tengah membawa mereka meninggalkan rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, dibesarkan, dan dirawat. Tempat dimana keluarganya berada. Sebuah rumah yang berisi ayah, ibu dan kakeknya. Rumah yang ...tidak akan bisa ia kunjungi lagi seumur hidupnya.

Perjalan kereta yang tengah ditumpanginya itu benar-benar serasa membawa duri yang menancap dalam ke jantungnya –seiring putaran roda kayu kendaraan itu bergerak meninggalkan kota. Yang tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi tempatnya pulang.

Begitu menyakitkan...

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

"Mereka yang merawatku sejak aku dilahirkan. Mengurusku selama ini. Sembilan belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Meski pun sudah berlalu selama ratusan tahun, tapi kau pasti tidak lupa 'kan arti sebuah keluarga?!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah kesal pada sosok _raven_ yang tengah duduk diam di sisinya malam itu. "Itu tidak mudah...!"

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya, memasang ekspresi yang terlihat sudah cukup sabar untuk mendengar keluhan dan uneg-uneg si pirang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

Setelah mereka kembali ke desa, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat-umpat entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada siapa tanpa henti. Sesekali terlihat begitu ketakutan lalu tiba-tiba marah dan kesal. Melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya hingga pecahan kaca berserakan di ruang tamu. Tidak ada lagi toleransi untuk barang-barang peninggalan Naruko. Mau toleransi apa lagi? Toh Naruto sudah dipecat dari keluarga Namikaze?!

Semua hal-hal kecil dan sepele segera bisa memancing emosi sang bocah pirang sepanjang malam. Ia benar-benar begitu panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Memang benar dirinyalah yang memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan Sasuke tapi, dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan akan sesakit ini. Ia merasa dicampakkan oleh orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ia bernaung kala kesulitan merangkak untuk membunuhnya. Merasa tidak beruguna dan menjadi sampah yang dlempar keluar dari rumahnya sendiri karena saking menjijikkannya.

Naruto hanya ingin mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya..orang yang ia yakini bisa membuatnya bahagia, tenang dan...'hidup'. Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa..," gumam Naruto akhirnya. Dipegangnya kedua sisi kepalanya sambil menatap nanar meja di hadapannya –salah satu benda yang selamat dari amukan si bocah pirang. "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini..., mereka keluargaku...aku sudah bersama mereka bertahun-tahun. Tidak mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan mereka hanya untuk orang yang baru saja aku kenal! Aku tidak bisa...tidak bisa," gumamnya terus menerus.

Sasuke mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tenang. Cukup keterlaluan memang jika Sasuke harus jujur kalau ia sebenarnya sangat senang ketika Naruto lebih memilihnya meskipun itu dengan cara harus meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan Sasuke memang egois. Ia tidak ingin Naruto kembali ke keluarganya lalu meninggalkannnya sendirian. Ia lebih memilih melihat Naruto diusir dari keluarganya kemudian hidup bersama dengan dirinya ketimbang si pirang kembali bersama ayah dan ibunya lalu membiarkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengintip kebahagiaan keluarga itu dari jendela rumah mereka tiap malam. Tidak akan Sasuke biarkan. Tidak akan. Terserah orang akan menganggapnya jahat, ego tinggi, seenaknya, posesif dan kejam. Ia tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula, memangnya apa yang bisa kalian harapkan dari seorang _vampire_? Mereka hidup dengan begitu 'dingin' selama ratusan tahun. Saat mereka menginginkan sesuatu...maka itu harus terjadi.

"Naruto," bocah pirang dihadapannya itu terus-terusan mengoceh soal tahun yang ia buang bersama orang tuanya demi Sasuke yang baru ia kenal. Sungguh ocehan itu cukup mengganggu telinga sang vampire, "Tenanglah, Naruto, semua tahun yang kau habiskan bersama keluargamu akan aku gantikan dengan tahun-tahun yang jauh lebih baik di masa yang akan datang," janji Sasuke lalu mulai menolehkan wajah Naruto dengan menarik dagunya perlahan ke samping. Membuat iris biru pemuda itu bisa menatap kesungguhan yang terpancar pada _onyx_ miliknya.

Mata Naruto menunduk, "Tidak semudah itu..," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku janji. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku," sahut Sasuke lalu bergerak mencium kening kekasihnya.

Naruto menutup matanya dan meresapi perlahan sentuhan itu. Kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh vampire-nya yang egois inilah yang meruntuhkan semua keraguan dalam hatinya, ia yakin bisa bahagia jika ia mau sedikit lebih kuat untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Pasti...ia pasti bisa. Sebab Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan ia percaya itu. Sasuke tidak akan membuangnya...tidak seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang bergelar 'keluarga' di kota sana.

"Sasuke..," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"..._Kiss me_...,"

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

"UGH!"

"Berhenti bergerak. Lukamu masih belum sembuh total! Kau bisa memperburuk kondisimu jika terus berontak."

"AGH! Guh..,"

Erangan kesakitan memenuhi ruang kerja Neji malam itu. Kamar perawatan khusus yang semenjak di bangun lima tahun yang lalu belum pernah berantakan sama sekali itu, kini sudah layaknya rumah sakit darurat di medan tempur. Kasa, kapas, dan perban kain yang penuh dengan darah berceceran hingga menutupi ubin di lantai ruangan itu. Neji harus ekstra hati-hati saat meletakkan benang jahit yang harus terus ia gunakan agar tidak jatuh dalam tumpukan benda putih 'berdarah' di bawah sana jika tidak ingin memakan waktu untuk mencarinya nanti.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berbalut baju pasien bewarna biru dalam ruangan itu nampak tergeletak di atas tempat tidur yang seprai putihnya juga sudah berlumuran darah. Ia terus mengerang kesakitan tiap kali obat bius atau anastesi yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya mulai berkurang pengaruhnya.

Dalam kepanikan selama berjam-jam, Neji benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan kosentrasi sedikit pun untuk menentukan dosis obat bius yang harus ia berikan pada tubuh Gaara yang sudah mulai resisten karena lukanya yang cukup parah.

Panah sepanjang satu meter menembus tubuhnya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya layaknya sate. Neji sudah berhasil mengeluarkan panah itu, dan setelahnya justru kondisi si bocah merah semakin parah saja karena darahnya terus mengalir dari luka yang terbuka. Beruntung panah itu tidak mengenai organ vitalnya. Jantung dan paru-parunya selamat dan tak tersentuh sedikitpun, hanya saja, rongga yang dihasilkan dari tancapan panah tersebut tidak semerta-merta membuat sang dokter menghela nafas legah karena selamatnya organ vital si pasien.

"UGH!"

"Tenang...kau harus tenang, jika kau terus-terusan bergerak, jahitan lukanya akan terbuka kembali!" seru Neji pada pasiennya yang sudah diambang nyawa itu. Tenang adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir. Meski sebenarnya kata-kata itu ia tujukan juga secara tidak langsung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Gaara. Apapun yang terjadi!

Tetes demi tetes peluh membanjiri pelipis sang dokter yang terus berkutat untuk menjahit luka di lengan dan sisi tubuh Gaara. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum efek anastesinya kembali mereda.

"NGGH!" erang Gaara ketika kembali dirasakannya kulitnya dijahit layaknya kain oleh pria di sisinya.

"Sedikit lagi..," gumam Neji dan akhirnya memotong benang jahitnya dengan pisau bedah –benda tajam satu-satunya yang dapat ia raih dari posisinya saat itu.

Setelah memperhatikan hasil kerja –jahitan–nya, Neji pun menanggalkan kaos tangan karet –yang sudah sangat kotor– yang tengah digunakannya lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru sebelum mencomot gulungan perban bersih dari atas meja samping ranjang tempat Gaara terbaring.

Dengan cekatan Neji pun mulai membalut kedua lengan serta tubuh Gaara dengan hati-hati lalu mengganti pakaian Gaara dengan baju yang lebih bersih setelah sebelumnya membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu dari bekas darah yang berceceran.

"Aku harus memindahkanmu ke kamar, kau bisa tahan sedikit?" tanya Neji sambil melepas masker wajah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Sedikit rasa sakit lagi rasanya tidak ada bedanya.

Neji lalu menggendong tubuh ringkih Gaara ke kamarnya. Saat melewati koridor kecil di rumah besar miliknya, sang pelayan senior yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah membersihkan kamarnya?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah, tuan muda. Apa saya juga harus membersihkan kamar di dalam?" tanya wanita tua itu sambil menunjuk ruangan tempat Neji baru saja keluar.

"Ya." Jawab sang majikan, "Tapi jangan sentuh panah yang ada di dalam sana."

.

.

.

"Nngghh...ah!" pekik Gaara ketika Neji menurunkannya ke atas ranjang besar milik sang dokter.

"Maaf, apa itu sakit?" tanya Neji. Gaara hanya bisa menatap heran dalam keadaan kesakitan, sungguh aneh mendengar pria 'sadistik' ini meminta maaf padanya, tapi..

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja," Gaara hanya mengangguk.

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

"Huh? Paris?" tanya Naruto heran sambil tetap memotong-motong daging di dapur. Sesekali ia melempar potongan kecil dari daging mentah yang tengah ia potong ke arah lantai, atau lebih tepatnya ke mangkuk makanan kecil bertuliskan 'Kurama' di bawah sana. Seekor musang jingga kecil pun segera muncul dan melahap makanan pemberian majikan kesayangannya tersebut dengan rakus.

"Hn. Bagaimana?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari seberang ruangan –meminta persetujuan atas tawarannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa kita ke Paris?"

Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan dan lalu melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang yang masih sibuk memotong-motong daging sambil membelakanginya di dapur. Memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengusap perut si pirang dengan lembut, "Membuat keajaiban, _dobe._"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik heran dengan pisau yang masih di tangan, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik dan lalu menghindar melepas pelukannya.

Sang _raven_ menatap wajah Naruto sesaat untuk memastikan kalau kekasihnya ini benar-benar akan mendengarkan dengan baik semua penjelasannya. Ia pun lalu menghela nafas kemudian berbicara, "Hn."

"?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi.

"Apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke masih memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"HAH?!" Naruto jadi cengo, "Kau ini sedang kerasukan setan 'senyum' atau apa? Mengerikan tau melihatmu tersenyum begitu, _teme_! Kau ini mau menjelaskan kenapa kita harus ke Paris atau tidak seh?"

Sasuke menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali untuk menatap lurus si pirang dengan wajah yang masih bertenggerkan senyuman 'ganjil'nya. "Akan kuberitahu nanti, sebelum kita tidur."

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

Musim dingin di benua Eropa rupanya datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Semua hal yang dapat dilihat oleh mata baik itu pagi, siang maupun malam di pengunjung tahun kala itu hanyalah...putih.

Tumpukan-tumpukan salju memenuhi jalanan dan atap rumah penduduk.

Pedagang sepatu _boots_ laku dengan gila-gilaan akibat tebalnya jalanan salju yang harus dilewati semua orang setiap harinya. Mantel tebal dengan aneka warna dan model pun menjadi _trendsetter_ mendadak meski tanpa ada artis yang lebih dulu mempelopori untuk menggunakannya.

Nafas semua mahluk yang menghembuskan karbondioksida lewat mulut dan hidung mereka nampak berembun dan menyatu dengan warna salju yang begitu beku di sekeliling mereka. Dan..kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan untuk di lakukan di musim dingin yang begitu menggigit tulang ini adalah...

...membagi kehangatan di depan perapian.

"Agh...nngghh...,"

Posisi sofa di ruang tamu milik pemuda bernama Naruto nampak sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Sofa panjang itu kini menghadap perapian yang tengah berkoar-koar membakar kayu kering di dalam sana. Cahaya dari api yang tengah menari menjilati sedikit demi sedikit kayu yang disodorkan padanya itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk menyinari iris _sapphire_ seorang pemuda yang tengah terkulai lemas di atas sofa tersebut akibat 'kerakusan' pasangannya.

"NGH! Hentikan...nhh..., Sasuke..," pintanya sambil mendorong bahu pemuda raven di atasnya yang tengah sibuk menandai tubuhnya.

Pria bernama Sasuke pun lalu menarik diri sambil mengelap dagunya yang penuh dengan saliva miliknya sendiri, menatap pada sang kekasih yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya dengan pose yang 'mengagumkan'.

Hari ini Naruto baru saja membeli mantel bulu bewarna coklat yang sangat tebal. Ia pun segera memakainya di atas kemeja putih miliknya untuk digunakan sambil menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Tapi kini lihatlah...mantel besar itu sekarang hanya menjadi sandaran si pirang dengan tubuh tanpa busana penuh dengan peluh dan juga cairan putih kental yang berceceran di perut datarnya. Menatap sayu dan kelelahan pada sang kekasih yang nampaknya masih begitu 'lapar' akan dirinya.

"Cukup...," desah Naruto saat menyadari tatapan 'masih ingin' pada _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Tidak secepat itu, Naruto." Ujar sang kekasih lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggamit bibir Naruto yang sudah memerah dan penuh bekas gigitan darinya dan dari Naruto sendiri itu.

_Bite._

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke menarik mundur wajahnya. Diusapnya bibir bawahnya yang nampak berdarah dengan jarinya sambil menatap kesal pada orang yang telah berani mengganggu acara 'melumatnya' dengan cara menggigit bibirnya seperti itu.

"Aku bilang cukup, _teme_!" pekik si pelaku penggigitan bibir Sasuke dengan wajah kesal bercampur malu. Meski begitu ia cukup senang berhasil menyakiti si pantat ayam itu karena sudah terlalu mesum padanya.

"Kau cari mati rupanya...hm, _dobe_?" sebuah seringaiannya mengukir wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Iris matanya berubah merah dan dua buah taring segera mencuat keluar dari belahan bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

_Glek._

'Oh, tidak...matilah aku.'

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Sasuke! A-Aku minta maaf...! Tadi itu aku minta maaf!" seru Naruto panik. Ia tau betul bagaimana _plus minus-_nya bercinta sambik darahnya dihisap oleh Sasuke. Naruto bukan pemuda masokis yang akan senang dan bergairah jika bercumbu sambil disakiti. Namun sayangnya, sang kekasih punya selera yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dan itu...adalah sisi _minus-_nya.

_Bite._

"AAHK!"

Sebuah hujaman dalam oleh tering kembar milik Sasuke menembus kulit leher Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aaghh...nggh, ah...," erangan kesakitan dan keenakan bercampur aduk melewati kerongkongan si pirang ketika Sasuke menghisap darahnya sembari ikut meremas-remas 'miliknya' dengan begitu sensual.

Sasuke kemudian menghisap kuat-kuat leher Naruto dengan tangan yang ikut menyusul dengan memompa penis Naruto dengan lebih cepat. Membuat si pirang terus menggeliat dengan salah tingkah. Jika ia bergerak terlalu berlebihan untuk merespon sentuhan Sasuke di bawah 'sana' maka lehernya akan terasa sangat sakit. Dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksa.

Sebuah benda tumpul yang hangat Naruto rasakan berada tepat di depan lubang anusnya. "Ugh," ia bisa merasakan anusnya mulai berkontraksi sendiri, menyiapkan dirinya untuk dimasuki.

Satu jilatan penuh di tekuk Naruto mengakhiri sesi 'makan' Sasuke. Si _raven _kemudian bangkit sedikit untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit pucat tapi dengan rona merah yang masih menyebar di pipinya. Mata biru indah milik sang majikan dari Kurama itu tertutup sedikit sementara ia masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap ke bawah, ke arah di mana penis Sasuke tengah bersiap memasukinya sebentar lagi.

"Satu kali saja...," gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik lalu menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Hn," sahut sang seme dan dalam satu hentakan, semuanya, tanpa basa-basi lagi, permainan pun dimulai. Pergulatan yang menguras keringat dan akal sehat...namun dengan euforia yang menakjubkan, itulah sisi _plus-_nya.

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

"Bukankah mantel hitam ini cocok?"

"Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir, berhentilah memboros, _dobe_!"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "Tapi...kudengar Paris lebih dingin dari London..jadi lebih baik kita menyiapan banyak mantel!" ujarnya yang kemudian disambut dengan jitakan di kepala oleh pria yang tengah ia pakaikan mantel hitam yang begitu modis di hadapannya itu.

"AWW! Sa-Sakit..uh,"

"Darimana kau dapat informasi bodoh seperti itu? Memangnya kau pikir Paris itu beda benua dengan Inggris, hah?"

Sang bocah bernama Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya kali ini sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, "Yah tidak apa-apa 'kan...ku kan cuma mau jaga-jaga saja," ujarnya terlihat begitu kurang senang. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir kalau sampai Sasuke kedinginan di sana. Kalau Naruto sih sudah beli beberapa pasang mantel di awal musim beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah memebeli satu helai mantel pun selama musim salju ini. Makanya dia ingin membeli paling tidak satu potong saja untuk Sasuke gunakan nantinya ketika mereka beranjak ke kota tempat berbulan madu impian seluruh sejoli di muka bumi itu.

Melihat sang kekasih nampaknya begitu serius ingin memilihkan mantel untuk dirinya, Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik pemuda pirang di hadapannya kemudian menciumnya lembut. Menikmati sensasi terkejut dari Naruto yang tersalurkan lewat bibir mungilnya itu dengan khidmat.

"Mmhhng...," erangan pelan Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya dan lalu melepaskan Naruto.

Penjaga toko mantel satu-satunya di desa yang tengah membawakan potongan-potongan mantel pilihan Naruto dan berdiri sejak tadi di dekat mereka hanya bisa melotot dengan kacamata baca yang nyaris copot dari hidung peseknya melihat adegan _kissing_ sesama jenis tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, _teme..,_" protes Naruto dengan telatnya, menutup mulutnya dengan ujung mantel coklat besar yang tengah ia gunakan. Ia pun melirik malu-malu pada kakek tua yang masih cengo menatap mereka.

"Aku beli semua yang kau gendong itu, pak tua." Sahut Sasuke.

.

.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh membawa Kurama?" tanya Naruto penuh harap sambil melirik sang kekasih yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya –menenteng semua belanjaan mereka dari tadi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendelik kecewa, "Heh?! Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian di sini!" protesnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi celotehan sang _dobe._

"Aku tidak mau pergi jika Kurama tidak ikut!" dengus Naruto mulai kesal.

Mendengar persyaratan bodoh itu Sasuke pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Naruto –daripada rencananya tidak jadi? – dan membiarkan si pirang berisik itu bersorak girang sepanjang perjalanan.

"Haah..," bukannya apa-apa sih...hanya saja, kalau si musang itu ikut, waktu berduaannya dengan Naruto pasti akan terpotong dan terbagi untuk Kurama.

Itu masalahnya..

_Sigh._

**0l=======* New Life *=======l0**

Petang yang lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya menyelimuti kediaman Naruto saat itu. Sang bocah pirang nampak tengah memungut selembar daun hijau yang baru saja jatuh dari pohon terdekat terbawa angin dan jatuh tepat di ujung kakinya.

Ditatapnya pekarangan –yang ketika musim semi akan nampak seperti padang rumput yang sangat indah– itu dengan santai. Salju-salju mulai mencair dan menampakkan warna kecolatan dan sedikit warna hijau dari tanah yang akan ditumbuhi rumput baru beberapa minggu lagi.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ya?" tanya Naruto pada sesosok musang kecil yang duduk termangu dalam pose patung Hachiko di sampingnya itu.

Sang musang mendengkur pelan –sebagai sahutan dari pertanyaan majikannya yang tidak ia mengerti.

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lalu mendongkak menatap langit yang begitu cerah malam itu. Tak ada awan pembawa salju. Yang ada hanyalah lautan bintang yang meyeruak di angkasa dan juga sepasang mata _onyx _yang menatapnya lurus.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak dingin?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi berdiri di belakang Naruto yang tengah duduk di tangga teras rumah sambil mendongkak ke belakang memandang bintang –atau lebih tepatnya sekarang beralih menatapnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sebagai jawaban. Ia merasa sedikit hangat dan jadi lebih hangat ketika Sasuke menghampirinya –itulah yang ia katakan pada Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu tertegun dan tertarik untuk mencium kekasih yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Suasana hangat memang belakangan ini menyelimuti kedua sejoli tersebut setelah insiden penyerangan para vampire terjadi. Semenjak Naruto sadar kalau ia begitu menderita ketika Sasuke tidak ada, sang bocah pirang semakin yakin untuk tidak pernah melepaskan atau pergi dari sisi Sasuke lagi, apapun yang terjadi. Pendiriannya semakin kuat. Dan rasa cintanya semakin berakar dalam ke lubuk hatinya. Sudah tak tergoyahkan lagi.

Akhir musim salju akan segera datang dan waktu yang sudah ditentukan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Paris –seperti yang sudah Sasuke dan Naruto sepakati sebelumnya pun semakin dekat.

Namun ditengah-tengah persiapan sepasang kekasih itu berlangsung, Naruto mendapat tamu yang tidak terduga. Seseorang yang sudah lama tak muncul dan mulai ia rindukan kehadirannya. Seorang pria berparas manis yang rela mengorbankan banyak hal –termasuk nyawanya sendiri– untuk Naruto.

Ia datang bersama seorang pria yang menjadi dokter pribadinya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu –pria yang telah merawatnya selama masa kritis.

Ekspresi tak percaya menguar dari wajah tan Naruto. Iris birunya membulat bahagia ketika melihat sang sahabat –Gaara– terlihat turun dari kereta kuda dan lalu dibantu oleh Neji untuk menaiki kursi rodanya muncul di depan kediamannya pagi itu.

Mimpi apa Naruto semalam? Gaara sudah baikan?!

"Gaara!" seru sang pemuda pirang dan langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Dipersilahkannya kedua tamunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya –satu-satunya harta yang tidak disita oleh Minato setelah ia dipecat dari keluarga besar Namikaze beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Paris?" tanya Gaara bingung ketika Naruto baru saja menjelaskan tentang rencananya itu di ruang tamu.

Naruto kembali duduk di sofa setelah selesai menata teh di meja kemudian menatap Gaara. "Iya, akhir bulan ini aku dan Sasuke akan berlibur ke Paris." Katanya santai.

Neji hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak ingin banyak ikut campur dalam urusan kedua orang di depannya itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka berada di sini?" tanya Gaara lagi. Ia merasa kurang setuju dengan rencana Naruto kali ini. Jika Naruto pergi...Gaara tidak akan melihat dan memantau keadaan sahabatnya itu untuk beberapa waktu.

Gaara yang terlihat sendu membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, "Ehehe..maaf ya, Gaa-_chan_," ujarnya, "Aku butuh sedikit _refreshing_ dari semua masalah yang menimpaku selama ini...terutama soal, yah kau taulah...pengusiranku dari rumah."

Sang pemuda berambut merah tertegun. Gaara bukannya tidak tau soal masalah itu. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Karin yang sempat mampir untuk menjenguknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan itu juga sempat membuat Gaara syok dan berontak untuk segera menemui Naruto saat itu juga hingga membuat lukanya kembali berdarah dan akan semakin parah kalau saja Neji tidak segera membiusnya.

"Naruto..," lirih Gaara, tatapannya semakin sendu ketika ia sadar bahwa salah satu orang yang membuat masalah untuk Naruto adalah dirinya juga. Tentang penyekapan Sasuke. Naruto sudah memaafkannya, tapi jelas itu tidak semerta-merta membuatnya tenang. Ia akan tetap menganggap itu adalah dosa besar untuknya karena telah membuat sahabatnya menderita. "Hati-hatilah kalau begitu," ujar Gaara akhirnya, hanya bisa memberi senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia buat untuk sang sahabat yang begitu disayanginya itu sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

Hari H.

Gaara tidak bisa mengantar Naruto hingga stasiun karena larangan Neji untuk tidak membiarkannya berada di tempat rawan yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Lukanya masih belum sembuh total dan bisa kembali terbuka setiap saat jika sedikit saja 'bocah panda' itu berada di luar pengawasan ketat sang dokter. Gaara ceroboh jika masalah yang dihadapi berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dan Neji khawatir jika sampai ia membiarkan si merah melepas Naruto di stasiun dan melihat bocah pirang itu dibawa pergi oleh kereta uap hingga jauh akan membuat Gaara emosi dan berpengaruh pada kesembuhannya.

Dan Naruto pun pergi. Ini pertama kalinya si pirang itu menaiki kereta dengan jurusan sejauh Paris. Akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya, pikir Naruto. Ia akan mencoba semua kuliner disana sebagai permulaan liburan mereka. Tapi...mungkin sebelum itu mereka harus mencari apartemen yang murah dan cocok untuk dirinya dan Sasuke lebih dulu.

Tapi rencana mencari apartemen ternyata dibatalkan sebab Sasuke rupanya sudah punya rumah sendiri di kota itu.

"Huwaaaahh~!" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan mendongkak tak percaya pada bangunan _gothic_ bak istana yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Sinar rembulan yang begitu terang memberi kesan horor namun menakjubkan pada rumah berarsitektur mahal itu.

"Kau yakin ini rumahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bodoh dan diberi jitakan 'kasih sayang' yang lumayan perih dari sang kekasih.

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku bisa salah mengenali rumahku sendiri, heh? _Dobe._" Ketus Sasuke sinis. Ia kemudian menurunkan sebuah koper gembung ke atas tanah dan membuka resletingnya hingga sesosok mahluk jingga melompat keluar dari sana.

"Disana ada kebun apel, pergilah." Seru Sasuke pada Kurama sambil menunjuk sisi kiri dari rumahnya yang diselimuti hutan lebat –tak jauh beda dengan kediaman Naruto di London– itu dan sang musang pun segera menurut, berlari kencang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke barusan.

.

.

"Ini kamar yang bisa dipakai," kata Sasuke lalu memasukkan koper miliknya ke dalam ruangan yang begitu luas bernama 'kamar' di rumah itu. Sebuah ruangan bercat krem dengan sudut-sudut yang sengaja diukir abstrak dan sebuah ranjang besar berkanopi dengan tiang-tiang mahal yang berada di keempat sudutnya. Bagaikan kamar untuk seorang raja, pikir Naruto takjub.

"Lalu kamarku dimana?" tanya Naruto yang segera mendapat siraman _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Sampai kapan si pirang ini harus menanyakan hal-hal bodoh terus? Apa itu pengaruh dari naik kereta yang terlalu lama?

"Oh, oke aku mengerti," ujar Naruto pasrah. Padahal sebenarnya kalau bisa ia ingin dapat kamar terpisah dengan Sasuke. Rumah ini 'kan besar, jadi Naruto pikir pasti ada banyak kamar kosong di sini, rasanya sayang jika diabaikan begitu saja. Itung-itung Naruto bisa menghindar dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke sedang 'ingin' dan Naruto sendiri sedang tidak 'berminat'.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu," ujar Sasuke lalu mulai melonggarkan kancing teratas kemejanya dan bergerak menuruni tangga di dekat sana. Naruto pun hanya mengikut dari belakang.

"Tempat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

Gelembung-gelembung aneka warna terus bermunculan dalam wadah kaca tranparan dengan warna-warna yang berlainan pada kaca-kaca berselang dan juga terhubung dengan tabung yang satu dengan yang lainnya di sepanjang meja.

Beberapa gelas kimia nampak mengeluarkan asap di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Ada seekor tikus di sebuah kandang dan puluhan lainnya di kandang lainnya. Mencicit tidak karuan ketika sinar lampu dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik.

Ketika ruangan itu mulai lebih terang, nampaklah sebuah ranjang operasi ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan meja kecil tepat disampingnya. Sebuah meja besi yang diatasnya tersusun rapi semua alat dan bahan untuk mengoperasi mahluk bernyawa. Pisau, gunting dengan berbagai bentuk, benda berbentuk lonjong kecil dengan ukuran centimeter, sebuah wadah mangkuk dari aluminium yang sedikit menyerupai huruf 'w' dan perkakas kedokteran lainnya. Perban dan kapas pun nampak tersusun rapi di bawah meja itu.

Suasananya persis seperti laboratorium dalam _nightmare_ seluruh anak-anak di dunia ini. Sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti sarang penyihir dan dokter oprasi dalam satu tempat yang sama.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Ini...Ini semua milikmu?" tanyanya ragu sambil memegang perutnya, mulai mual dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Aromanya seperti rumah sakit tapi juga sekaligus berbau rempah-rempah yang aneh.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tenang dan lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Membuka sebuah laci dan lalu mengambil sebuah sarung tangan steril dari dalam sana kemudian memakainya.

Diangkatnya sebuah pisau bedah kecil dari meja itu dan lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu, "Naruto..," ujarnya. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku memulainya hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Chapter yang pendek dan nggk tau maksudnya apa u.u**

**Haah...tapi paling tidak aku bisa mengapdet satu chapter sebelum ujian! \,/ #menyemangati diri sendiri.**

**Maaf yang udah lama nungguin...Anon minta maaf banget karena udah bikin kalian nunggu #kepedean**

**Nanti yah kalau jadwal kuliah udah kembali normal. Aku usahain tamat tahun depan! *ditabok  
okeh deh...tahun ini ==,**

**Yosh still mind to repiu this short and horribel fict?**

**TwT**

**Onegai desu...hiksu.**

**balasan pertanyaan repiu kemaren:**

**kemungkinan Naru jadi vampire baru? O-ow...err...belum tau juga x3 #plakk**

**Ada yang ngira Kyuubi nyium Naru waktu ia mau ngasi makan si dobe pake selang ya? Ehehehehe...aku juga sempat mikir mereka ciuman waktu baca ulang *loh?* xD**

**Dan soal Keluarga Naruto..hahh, rencananya peran keluarga Namikaze berakhir sampai chap kemaren. Ku mau mulai fokus ke Naruto nya saja mulai sekarang, g begitu ngerti juga gimana seh peran keluarga sebenarnya, belum pernah ngerasain juga *apadehh**

**Chap kemaren itu...T_T kok pada benci Gaara sehh?! *nangis heboh* jangan benci Gaachan kuuhhh huweeehhhh! #ditabok. Sapa suruh bikin gaara ngeselin?! Aho!**

**Soal lemon...aku benar2 mohon ampun! *sujud2* ada kejadian yg membuatku tidak bisa membuat lemon untuk sementara, gomen neh ;,) maaf aku g begitu profesional dan membiarkan masalah pribadi mengganggu pekerjaanku. But I promise I will get well soon...ahay!**

**Kelompok vampire masih akan terus beraksi dan tak kapok-kapok layaknya tim roket dari pokemon! (lagi-lagi)**

**Dan terakhir soal happy or sad ending...err...how about if I say that this fic will become angst? *muka horor* **

**Ahahaha sangkyu untuk partisipasinya minna sama...makasih dah repiu yaaaawww! XDD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru.**

**Warning: Yaoi/ BL/BoyxBoy. OOC. Different setting. Missing/wrong abjad. Alur fast. Abal dengan begitu mengerikannya =_=**

**Rate: eMu **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Please senpai...no SasuSaku or NaruHina anymore...ane bisa kena stroke dadakan Dx)**

**Author Note: Ujian mengcekik, Fic lanjut, (Kebiasaan ini harap jangan ditiru di rumah. Hanya seorang yang nekat yang bisa melakukannya #geplak)**

**Wuhuuu...chap dua pelo bo~! Adem amat yak nih fic? XD**

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty#**

"Kemari," panggil Sasuke sambil meletakkan pisau bedah kembali ke tempatnya dan lalu merentangkan tangannya yang terbungkus kaos tangan plastik itu pada pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri terpaku di sudut ruangan.

Naruto nampak ragu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap lantai semen yang begitu dingin di bawah kakinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan hal ini matang-matang sebelum mereka berdua berangkat ke Paris. Sangat matang. Semua resiko dan hasil serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun telah mereka bicarakan serinci-rincinya. Dan seharusnya tidak ada lagi keraguan yang menyelimuti sang bocah beriris mata sebiru langit itu sekarang, namun,

Terkadang mendengarkan teori itu memang selalu lebih mudah ketimbang melakukan praktek langsungnya.

"Sasuke...," gumam Naruto lalu mulai menatap kekasihnya, "Bolehkah kita lakukan besok saja? Aku lelah hari ini." Katanya kemudian memasang wajah yang nampak lesu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia paham bagi Naruto –yang manusia– perjalan dari London ke Paris pasti cukup menguras energi. Ia pun memakluminya dan melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati tanpa ada raut wajah kurang senang terpampang di wajahnya.

Dielusnya wajah berkulit tan itu lembut sambil menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto dengan tatapan hangat, "Hn, tidak masalah." Ujarnya. "Tapi besok pagi kau tidak boleh sarapan dulu, Naruto. Aku akan memberimu obat yang bisa membuatmu tidak _drop_ tanpa makanan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Operasi ini mungkin akan membuatmu mual nantinya, kau tidak ingin memuntahkan kembali sarapan pagimu 'kan?"

"Ugh, Hm...iya, baiklah," jawab Naruto pasrah dan mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu sampai besok siang, dimana hari _examination_ dimulai.

**0l=======* How Far Do You Love Him *=======l0**

_2 Tahun Kemudian..._

"Mulai memanjang.., sepertinya harus segera kupangkas lagi," ujar Gaara sambil menarik-narik ujung rambutnya yang nyaris menyentuh pundaknya itu di depan cermin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan dipotong!" pekik sebuah suara parau dari seorang nenek tua yang baru saja keluar dari arah dalam ruangan toko tersebut.

Gaara berbalik pada wanita pendek yang sudah tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya sambil berpegangan pada tongkat kayunya yang kusam itu.

"Aku tidak betah dengan rambut panjang, lagi pula kalau rambutku memanjang bisa-bisa aku dikira wanita," protes Gaara dengan wajah _innocent-_nya pada wanita keriput dihadapannya itu.

"Apa salahnya jika dikira wanita? Kau bisa sekalian memakai seragam _maid_ kalau perlu. Para pelanggan pasti akan berdatangan!" sambung nenek Chiyo.

"Apa segitu berpengaruhnya orang untuk membeli boneka manekin –yang hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja– jika pelayannya menarik?" tanya Gaara, kali ini wajah datarnya mulai berkerut –pertanda ia tidak menyukai ide gila bosnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Pelayanan yang baik dan petugas yang cantik akan menambah omzet penjualan! Aku tidak peduli mereka mau apakan boneka-boneka yang sudah mereka beli itu, yang jelas jika mereka beli dan aku dapat uangnya maka setelah itu bukan urusanku lagi, hahaha." Seru wanita tua itu lagi tergelak dan tertawa parau hingga tersendak.

"Apa ada boneka manekin dengan replika organ dalam manusia?" seru seorang pelanggan yang baru masuk ke toko tersebut. Pria tampan berambut panjang itu membuka pintu kaca toko hingga lonceng berbunyi dan membuat Gaara sontak menoleh.

"Ya, tentu. Tuan mau yang ba-," wajah Gaara membeku, menatap pria beriris lavender yang sangat dikenalnya kini berdiri tepat di balik etalase tempat ia berada sambil tersenyum padanya, "-gaimana...," sambungnya lesu.

Sebuah percakapan kecil pun terjadi diantara kedua pemuda itu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya sang pelanggan yang diketahui adalah Neji Hyuga itu berseru pada nenek Chiyo sang pemilik toko. "Nyonya, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya?"

"Ahh...tentu saja, tuan."

Gaara hanya menatap horor pertanyaan itu. Neji Hyuga? Seorang dokter perfeksionis yang bahkan tidak akan mau menggunakan sendok bekas adukan tehnya untuk dipakai mengambil gula dari tempat lain karena takut terkontaminasi itu meminjam toilet di tempat umum? Apa tidak salah?

"Terima kasih," sambut Neji melempar senyum 'peluluh lantak hati wanita' miliknya pada wanita tua bau tanah di depannya, "Dan tentu aku boleh minta ditemani olehnya bukan?" sambungnya kemudian lalu menyeret Gaara masuk ke bagian dalam toko itu tanpa perlu mendengar persetujuan dari si pemilik toko.

Neji terus menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara, menyeret-nyeretnya tanpa peduli pada pemberontakan sang 'korban', hingga mereka sampai di toilet, didorongnya kasar sang pemuda bersurai merah itu ke dalam bilik kecil berdinding batu bata itu lalu masuk bersama Gaara ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Gaara berusaha tenang. Mereka berdua berada di dalam satu tempat sempit dalam situasi yang tidak Gaara mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu...," ujar Neji kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Gaara. Hidung mancungnya menyapu rambut merah Gaara yang sudah memanjang dan mulai berbisik, "Kau harus 'membayar'ku dulu."

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, nenek Chiyo, sang pemilik toko –dan toilet– mulai khawatir kenapa pelanggan dan pegawai satu-satunya belum juga selesai dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak berani menengok ke dalam karena takut kalau-kalau ada pencuri yang masuk dan membobol kasirnya –jika boneka manekin tidak begitu menarik minat sang penjahat.

Tapi baru saja ia akan berteriak untuk memanggil sang pegawai, dua sosok pemuda pun muncul dari dalam tokonya.

Sang pelanggan tanpa berwajah segar dan berjalan di depan sambil merapikan jasnya dan segera menuju ke jejeran boneka manekin khusus kedokteran yang terpajang di sepanjang tembok dekat situ. Sementara sang pegawai nampak berjalan di belakang dengan wajah yang agak pucat sambil terus mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku beli satu lusin." Sahut Neji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian wanita tua itu dari tindak tanduk Gaara yang aneh.

"Tentu, tuan. Gaara, bantu tuan muda ini."

"...Baik."

**0l=======* How Far Do You Love Him *=======l0**

Abad 19. Di kota London, sebuah berita menghebohkan tiba-tiba menyeruak pagi itu hingga menyebar keseantero benua Eropa. Seluruh berita utama dari koran-koran pagi menunjukkan berita yang nyaris sama persis satu dengan yang lainnya. Sebuah penemuan besar di abad itu.

'Sebuah serum untuk vampire'

'Serum pengubah vampire kembali menjadi manusia'

'Vampire bisa kembali menjadi manusia dengan serum penemuan baru dari sang dokter besar'

Kira-kira seperti itulah judul-judul dari berita utama di koran-koran merek terkenal yang segera diserbu oleh ratusan peminat dalam waktu singkat pagi itu.

Neji Hyugaa –sang dokter besar yang tidak lain merupakan penemu dari serum tersebut– menjadi semakin terkenal dengan penemuan barunya itu, sebuah serum yang akhirnya bisa ia ciptakan setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan eksperimen dan penelitian panjang, hari itu menjadi puncak keberhasilannya.

Namun di balik kesuksesan yang dirangkulnya, tak sedikit yang justru mencemoohan dirinya.

Puluhan dokter dan profesor-profesor ternama malah mengolok dan menertawakan Neji secara terang-terangan di muka umum.

Neji menyianyiakan kecerdasan, waktu dan biaya dalam jumlah banyak hanya untuk membuat vaksin tidak berguna? Vaksin untuk vampire? Mahluk mitos yang tidak jelas eksistensinya? Apa dia sudah gila? Ataukah ia sudah kelimpungan bagaimana seharusnya ia menghabiskan kekayaannya itu dan malah berakhir dengan melakukan penelitian bodoh dengan biaya gila-gilaan? Benar-benar penemuan yang sangat tidak berguna!

Seluruh ejekan itu sungguh menguji kesabaran sang Neji Hyuga dengan sangat ekstrim. Hampir seharian ia tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan pers mengenai berita heboh tersebut. Ia muak. Kesal dan murka pada orang-orang yang telah merendahkan penemuannya. Semua emosi itu tampak dengan jelas tergambar di wajah sang dokter hingga membuat pelayan-pelayan rumahnya enggan dan takut untuk sekedar menegur sang majikan untuk makan siang, mereka justru meminta Gaara untuk menemani majikan mereka itu untuk sementara di ruang tamunya.

"Neji-,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Tepis Neji dingin sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gaara meringsut mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya, bersiap melewati hari dengan kebisuan lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tenang begitu saja. Ia merasa ikut bersalah dalam masalah ini. Bagaimana pun dirinyalah yang meminta Neji untuk memulai penelitian itu, ia yang meminta Neji untuk membuat vaksin yang bisa mengubah vampire kembali menjadi manusia. Jadi...bukankah ini juga termasuk kesalahannya juga?

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menpublikasikannya ke media, Neji-_san._" Lirih Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku sudah tau hasilnya akan seperti ini dan aku tetap ingin hal itu dipublikasikan. Hampir semua ilmuan hebat mengalami hal seperti ini ketika mereka memperkenalkan penemuan mereka. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Aku hanya ingin, suatu saat nanti, ketika vaksin milikku ini sudah benar-benar diakui dan semua orang sadar kalau mahluk penghisap darah itu memang benar-benar ada mengintai mereka, orang-orang yang menghinaku itu akan mendapatkan malu yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang aku rasakan hari ini." Tatapan Neji menjadi sangat dingin dan sebuah seringaian mengembang di wajahnya.

"Begitu," sahut Gaara datar masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Iris _lavender _Neji menoleh pada pria manis di sisinya itu dan mulai berpikir kembali tentang permintaan bocah itu padanya.

Meski Gaara berpikir kalau dirinyalah penyebab semua olokan yang diterima Neji hari ini, tapi sesungguhnya hanya Neji seoranglah yang tau tentang kebenaran dari penelitiannya itu.

Bukan Gaara yang meminta pertama kali dilakukannya penelitian ini.

Neji telah memulai semua penelitian mengenai vampire dan vaksinnya ini bertahun-tahun sebelum ia bertemu sang bocah panda.

Semua bermula ketika satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki diubah menjadi vampire. Hari itulah...dimana Neji memulai penelitiannya.

"Eh?" Gaara tercekat ketika tangan besar Neji mengangkat dagunya hingga ia harus mendongkak.

Ciuman Neji pun tidak kalah membuatnya tertegun kemudian, "Mmmhngg," erang Gaara ketika Neji mulai mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas sofa panjang yang tengah mereka gunakan tanpa melepas ciumannya. "Ja-Jangan...nhhng...,"

"_Oral job_ yang kau lakukan kemarin tidak cukup sebagai hadiah dari berhasilnya penelitian ini," ujar Neji lalu bangkit dan mengurung tubuh Gaara diatara kedua kakinya sementara ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Tatapan liarnya pun terus tertuju lekat-lekat pada pemuda 'merah' yang tengah menatapnya pasrah di bawah sana. Hanya bisa menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan dokter itu padanya kali ini. Ia sudah berhutang terlalu banyak, bahkan rasanya tubuhnya pun sudah tidak cukup sebagai bayaran sekalipun ia harus diperbudak seumur hidupnya.

Erangan-erangan bergairah memenuhi ruangan hanya dalam beberapa detik setelahnya. Tak satu pun pelayan di rumah itu berani memasuki ruangan dimana suara-suara seperti itu mulai terdengar. Mereka semua sudah tau betul tentang hubungan terlarang majikan mereka dan si pemuda bernama Gaara itu selama ini. Bahkan semenjak Gaara sembuh dari luka tusukan panah itu, hampir tiap hari rumah megah yang mereka tempati selalu penuh dengan suara-suara semacam itu setiap jam kerja sang dokter berakhir atau ketika Neji sudah kembali dari tempat prakteknya.

.

.

.

"Sebuah telegram lagi?" tanya Neji.

Gaara yang baru saja masuk kembali ke kamar itu mengangguk pelan.

Mata Neji menelusuri dengan seksama lekuk-lekuk tubuh pemuda berkulit mulus –minus _kissmark_ dan lebam hasil perbuatannya– yang tengah berjalan mendekati ranjangnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada kertas telegram ditangannya itu. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang dikancing asal-asalan yang tengah Gaara pakai membuat penampilannya cukup menggoda dalam keremangan kamar tempat mereka berada. Sebenarnya Neji masih ingin melanjutkan 'acara'nya, tapi untuk kali ini biarkanlah si pemuda panda ini menikmati masa-masa 'bahagianya' menerima telegram dari satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Setiap satu minggu sekali, Naruto –pemuda yang masih berada di Paris itu– mengirimi Gaara telegram hanya untuk mengabari kalau ia baik-baik saja di sana. Meski sang sahabat masih tetap khawatir, tapi tiap kali telegram mingguan itu datang, wajah Gaara terlihat jadi lebih hidup dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Gaara begitu khawatir dan kalau bisa dibilang juga sekaligus kesal dengan Naruto yang katanya hanya berlibur ke Paris. Tapi yang benar saja, mana ada orang _refreshing_ selama dua tahun?! Mereka itu liburan atau memang berniat menetap disana sih?!

Dan atas paksaan berhari-hari dari Gaara yang meminta Naruto untuk mengiriminya telegram setiap minggu sebagai persyaratan ia boleh berlama-lama di sana itu, sang bocah merah, hari ini akhirnya bisa bernafas jauh lebih legah.

Wajahnya bersemu merah bahagia, iris matanya yang indah itu nampak kembali bernyawa dari arah Neji memandang dalam keremangan kamar miliknya itu. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas telegram yang tengah digenggamnya dan menatap Neji dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, "Naruto..," katanya nyaris seperti akan tertawa girang, "Akan pulang besok."

.

.

.

"Mmmngghh...ahh, ngh, ahh...cukup, hentikan...ngghh...Sasuke sudah!" protes sang pemuda berambut pirang sambil menampol jidat pemuda berambut _raven _yang sedari tadi terus-terusan menciumi tubuhnya yang berpakaian lengkap di pagi-pagi buta kala itu. "Kau pikir ini kapal pesiar milik pribadimu, HAH?!" Naruto geram bukan kepalang, "Semua orang bisa melihat kita, bodoh!"

Yang tengah diomeli hanya bisa mengelus pelan jidatnya dan bergerak mundur menjauhi kekasihnya sebelum ia mendapat 'tampolan' bonus.

Kapal pesiar mewah yang tengah membawa mereka ke London terlihat begitu tenang menyapu lautan dalam gerakan lamban, membuat semua orang yang terjaga di pagi buta itu bisa merasakan angin sepoi lautan yang dinginnya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Naruto keluar pagi-pagi begitu di koridor luar kapal untuk mengantar Sasuke. Sasuke akan mengambil perahu kecil dari kapal besar itu untuk berangkat lebih dulu ke London, karena bisa dipastikan kapal besar yang mereka tumpangi sekarang akan sampai di pelabuhan ketika matahari sudah terbit dan jelas itu bukan waktu yang bagus untuk seorang vampire berkeliaran, bukan?

Dan Sasuke pun memilih menggunakan sekoci dan mengayuhnya cepat untuk sampai lebih dulu di kota dan mencari tempat 'berteduh' hingga petang datang. Naruto tidak bisa ikut dengan kekasihnya itu, bukan karena ia takut kapten kapal akan bingung dan kelimpungan mencari penumpangnya yang tiba-tiba hilang, tapi karena pagi ini Gaara –pasti– akan menjemputnya di pelabuhan dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Cukuplah dua tahun waktu yang ia lalui dengan membuat Gaara menderita karena khawatir akan dirinya. Kalau bukan karena Gaara, Naruto mungkin tidak akan pernah pulang dari Paris, ia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi yang akan menanti kepulangannya...jadi untuk apa dia pulang kalau bukan untuk secuil orang-orang yang masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Untuk orang-orang yang masih mencintainya?

"Aku pergi," seru Sasuke dari arah bawah, koper-koper yang jauh lebih berat ia ikut sertakan dan setelah melambai pelan pada pemuda pirang dari atas kapal pesiar itu, Sasuke pun mulai bergerak menjauh dan terus menjauh. Semakin cepat menghilang setelah ia sudah agak jauh dari kapal induk dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang ditelan kabut dingin perairan.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dan kemudian melangkah masuk kembali ke kamar yang telah disewanya di kapal itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara, jadi ia harus bersiap-siap dan memasang wajah segar. Ia tidak boleh menemui Gaara dengan kondisi pucat, lesu, merana, terpuruk atau pun kondisi lainnya yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke tidak merawatnya dengan baik selama dua tahun di Paris selama ini.

.

.

.

"Lewat sini!" pekik Gaara sambil menunjuk tiba-tiba lorong kanan yang ada di sisi perempatan. Neji yang bertindak sebagai supir pun langsung dengan cepat membanting stirnya ke arah kanan tanpa peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang memekik tengah berjalan kaki di pinggir jalan tersebut.

Mobil asap yang dikendarai kedua pemuda itu lalu akhirnya sampai di sebuah wilayah yang jumlah pejalan kakinya lebih banyak ketimbang yang menggunakan kereta kuda apalagi mobil seperti yang mereka berdua gunakan sekarang.

"Kita tinggalkan saja mobilnya di sini. Jika lebih ke sana, aku tidak yakin kita bisa menembus lautan manusia yang lebih banyak lagi." ujar Neji santai.

Gaara mendelik. Meninggalkan mobilnya di sini? Apa dia bodoh? Memangnya Neji tidak tau berapa jumlah kasus pencurian mobil –benda yang pada jaman ini hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang berada– terjadi?

Tapi benar juga, sih. Pelabuhan akan sangat ramai oleh manusia, jika tidak jalan kaki, Gaara tidak yakin akan bisa tepat waktu sampai di mulut pelabuhan sebelum kapal Naruto tiba. Agh! Salahkan Neji yang membuatnya harus bangun kesiangan!

"Kita jalan kaki." Ujar Neji dan akhirnya disetujui oleh Gaara dengan terpaksa.

"Tapi kalau mobilnya..,"

"Jangan pedulikan soal itu, ayo." Sergah si pemilik iris lavender lalu menerobos gerobolan manusia di depannya –membuat jalan untuk Gaara yang mengikut dibelakang.

Kalau saja Neji itu tidak punya tubuh yang jangkung alias tinggi, maka Gaara yakin ia akan tersesat dan kehilangan jejak sang dokter di tengah ratusan manusia yang terus bergerak di satu tempat itu. Gaara jadi merasa begitu asing dengan tempat itu, baru tau dia kalau penduduk London dikumpulkan jumlahnya bisa sebanyak ini.

"Sudah datang," seru Neji membuat Gaara yang baru saja menerobos gerombolan manusia terakhir di belakangannya segera mendongkakkan wajahnya. Menatap sebuah kapal pesiar yang luar biasa megahnya baru saja menepi dengan suara asap yang melengking. Persis dengan suara ikan paus. Sangat keras dan nyaring, membuat semua orang yang berada di jalur terdekat benda itu serasa tuli untuk sesaat.

Setelah jangkar di jatuhkan, sebuah jembatan besar penghubung antara kapal dan tanah pelabuhan pun nampak diturunkan dari badan kapal. Segera gerombolan penjemput berkerumun di kaki jembatan itu dengan wajah penuh penantian dan harap-harap cemas. Dan ketika kapal pesiar raksasa dengan cat putih gading itu mulai menurunkan satu per satu penumpangnya, sorak sorai segera membahana. Meneriakkan nama, ucapan selamat datang, tawa dan teriakan histeris secara bersamaan. Gerombolan itu semakin menggila seiring semakin banyaknya penumpang yang diturunkan dari kapal. Semuanya saling dorong mendorong, berdesak-desakkan dan berebutan untuk menghampiri orang terkasih mereka yang turun dari kapal tersebut.

"AKH!" pekik Gaara saat seorang pria kulit hitam berbadan besar menyambar tubuh ringkihnya hingga hampir tersungkur ke tanah. Beruntung Neji segera menahan tubuh si pemuda merah itu dari belakang, menahannya agar tidak jatuh, "Kalau kau sampai jatuh ke tanah, akan sulit untuk menyalamatkanmu dari amukan sepatu orang-orang gila ini." ujar Neji dingin.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru kesana sebelum benar-benar melihat sosok Naruto. Dan penantiannya pun rupanya cukup lama.

Hampir satu setengah jam ia berdiri dan menunggu di tempat yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Gerombolan penumpang yang turun dari kapal dan juga para penjemput mereka mulai menyebar dan berkurang hingga menciptakan wilayah luas dimana Gaara bisa berlari disana. Ya, dia berlari...berlari pelan lalu semakin cepat. Wajahnya memasang senyuman yang begitu lebar nyaris menyaingi lebarnya senyuman seorang pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kapal tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak sang pemuda berambut merah itu dan langsung melompat ke pelukan sahabatnya. Dipeluknya erat bahu pemuda pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, seolah takut ia akan pergi lagi. Ia sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang menjadi alasannya hidup. Yang mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Yang mengubah dirinya. Orang yang tidak akan pernah Gaara biarkan terluka.

Diapitnya wajah tan bergaris Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya penuh dengan kerinduan yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibir ranum sang mantan anggota keluarga Namikaze itu hingga membuatnya terperanjat kaget di tempat. Matanya membulat horor ketika Gaara menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap lagi dengan tatapan rindu.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti tidak pernah kucium saja," ujar Gaara santai, meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya rindu dengan sifat Naruto yang ekspresif dan ingin sedikit menggodanya.

"Ja-Jangan seperti itu!" pekik Naruto menutup mulutnya –malu.

"Itu tanda kasih sayang."

"Aku tau," cibir Naruto manyun, "Tapi tidak perlu di bibir juga bisa 'kan?" nanti kalau Sasuke sampai melihatnya, memang dia bisa yakin kalau tidak akan ada adegan berdarah lagi karenanya?

Gaara hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia sangat rindu pada pemuda ini, sangat rindu.

Kelihatannya tidak banyak yang berubah dari diri Naruto kecuali tinggi badannya mungkin. Dia tidak bertambah gemuk atau pun bertambah kurus secara signifikan. Hanya...tatapannya itu, ada yang sedikit berubah.

Sorot matanya menunjukkan lebih banyak kasih sayang namun juga penderitaan dalam waktu yang sama.

"Naruto," lirih Gaara mengelus wajah sang sahabat, "_Long time no see_...," sambungnya dengan suara lembut sambil menatap iris biru itu dengan syahdu.

"Hm..., lama tidak bertemu, Gaara. Maaf sudah membuatmu repot karena mengkhawatirkanku selama ini." Sambut Naruto balas menatap Gaara dengan tidak kalah lembutnya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak begitu menyadari kehadiran Neji di dekat mereka hingga akhirnya ia menoleh.

Ia tidak suka pria itu ada bersama Gaara pagi-pagi begini –itu membuatnya berpikir kalau mereka berdua berada di satu tempat tadi malam. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga pria ini telah berjasa sangat besar saat menyelamatkan Gaara ketika para kelompok vampire menyerang rumahnya. Dia pun merawat luka Gaara hingga sembuh. Dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa seenaknya memasang wajah masam pada dokter itu sekarang.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto seadanya.

"Baik." Sahut Neji sambil melempar senyum watados ke arah Naruto.

**0l=======* How Far Do You Love Him *=======l0**

Kereta kuda bergerak lambat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kediaman besar yang terletak di tengah hutan belantara. Rumah yang sengaja dibangun terpisah dari pedesaan itu nampak sangat anggun, berdiri kokoh dan indah meski tak dijamah selama dua tahun ditinggal pemiliknya. Udara malam dan cahaya rembulan membuat bangunan mewah itu nampak memiliki aura _gothic_ –yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki rumah bewarna mayoritas jingga itu.

"Kopermu ringan sekali," ujar Gaara sambil membawakan satu dari dua koper milik Naruto menaiki tangga –dibelakang Naruto.

"Hum?" Naruto berbalik, "Ah, yang berat-berat dibawa Sasuke." Katanya lalu kembali menenteng koper bagiannya ke lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar dan lalu meletakkannya di sudut kamar.

Gaara ikut masuk dan meletakkan koper yang ia bawa di dekat koper Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kurang tenang. 'Hah..benar juga. Masih ada Sasuke.' Batinnya lesu.

"Gaara bisa tolong keluarkan isi kopernya? Aku mau mandi." Seru Naruto.

.

.

.

Kenop pintu depan ruang tamu nampak diputar dari arah luar dan segera terbuka setelahnya. Sasuke dengan salah satu tangan menenteng sebuah koper besar pun memasuki rumah dan segera tertegun dengan sosok yang tidak terpikirkan akan ditemuinya di tempat itu.

"Selamat malam." Sambut Neji yang tengah menimang koper miliknya di atas kedua pahanya. Ia baru saja akan mengecek isi koper miliknya itu ketika sang pemuda berparas dingin –Sasuke– tiba-tiba masuk.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terlihat memejamkan mata sejenak –berpikir. Jika si dokter ini ada di sini itu berarti, Gaara juga. Sasuke pun segera melenggang ke sofa kosong yang ada di seberang tempat Neji berada dan merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi –tidak ingin langsung naik ke kamar. Menghela nafas dan mendelik ke arah pria bersurai panjang yang ada di hadapannya.

Neji membaringkan koper besarnya di samping tubuhnya –di atas sofa. Membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

Dengan hanya menggunakan penerangan lampu hias, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah tabung kecil dengan penyumbat gabus tengah Neji keluarkan dan timang-timang di tangannya. Tabung itu berisi cairan biru pekat dan agak kental.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berada di situasi seperti ini," ujar Neji lalu mengalihkan iris matanya dari tabung yang tengah diangkatnya di depan wajah ke arah pemuda raven yang duduk di seberang sana dengan gaya _bossy._ "Uchiha Sasuke..," lanjutnya kemudian dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya –berusaha mengacuhkan.

Merasa diabaikan, Neji Hyuga, menahan diri. Ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Tidak sekarang. Tidak sebelum ia menjelaskan semua yang ingin ia katakan pada vampire dingin di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau tau apa ini?" tanya Neji kemudian sambil menyodorkan tabung yang ia pegang.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Tiga belas tahun, ya? Hn, selamat kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak sedang ingin membahas itu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

Sebuah keheningan menjalar di ruangan itu. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada sahutan. Hinata? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Dua tahun berada di Paris –apalagi bersama Naruto– membuat Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi pada kelompoknya lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Sai dan yang lainnya masih bersemayam di dalam hutan rimba sana.

"..." yang ditanya tidak memberi jawaban, hanya menatap lurus pada Neji dengan isyarat agar ia segera memberitahunya saja tanpa ia harus meminta.

"Dia tewas." Genggaman tangan Neji pada tabung kecil ditangannya mengerat. Rahangnya mengetat dan kedutan di dahinya nampak jelas satu persatu. "Apa kau tau itu? Dia...tewas. Dieksekusi karena gagal menembakkan panahnya ke arah Naruto hari itu. Dia...,"

_CRACKK_

Tabung di genggaman Neji pecah berkeping-keping. Cairan kental di dalamnya mengalir mengotori lantai dan ujung celana sang dokter hebat itu. Ia murka dan tak bisa membendung emosinya lagi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada pecahan kaca yang diremukkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Mengarahkan _onyx_-nya pada tetesan-tetesan terakhir dari cairan biru yang jatuh ke lantai. Benda itu...sebenarnya bisa saja mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia dan menyelesaikan satu masalahnya dengan Naruto tapi...ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia lebih memilih tetap seperti sekarang. Agar ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai vampire sepenuhnya untuk melindungi 'orang-orang' yang dicintainya. Manusia itu lemah. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Naruto butuh orang yang kuat untuk mendampinginya. Bukan orang yang juga sama lemahnya dengan dirinya.

Tidak, terima kasih. Sasuke tetap akan memilih menjadi vampire untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Hahhh~! Segarnyaaahhhh~! Rasanya benar-benar nyaman." Naruto nampak mengepul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang dan satu lagi menggantung di lehernya. "Kau tidak mau mandi juga, Gaara? Seharian kita berjalan-jalan ke kota setelah menjemputku dari pelabuhan. Kau tidak ingin mandi juga?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya di atas ranjang besar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Hm, nanti setelah aku selesai dengan ini." Ujarnya lalu menyusun baju Naruto dalam satu tumpukan besar kemudian mengangkutnya ke dalam lemari yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Naruto segera mencomot satu kemeja di tumpukan paling atas yang tengah Gaara bopong ketika sahabatnya itu melintasinya.

"Pakai celana yang itu saja," seru Gaara menunjuk sebuah celana coklat gelap yang tersampir di atas ranjang kemudian menutup lemari besar Naruto hingga suara berderit terdengar nyaring untuk sejenak.

Setelah Gaara menyingkir dari depan lemari, Naruto pun segera mejeng di depan kotak penyimpanan pakaian itu lalu bercermin. Menarik-narik ujung rambut sekitar ubun-ubunnya dengan gemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya memastikan lem wignya sudah tidak menempel lagi di rambutku."

"Wig? Untuk apa kau memakai wig di Paris?"

Naruto tercekat, ups. "Ah. Haha bukan apa-apa. Hanya iseng kok ehehe." Sahutnya lalu melempar handuk dari lehernya ke atas lantai dan mulai memakai kemejanya. "Uh, kemeja ini tidak ada kancingnya." Protes Naruto namun akhirnya dipakai juga, terpaksa di mulai lewat kepala dan membuat tubuh atasnya terekspos –saat ia merentangkan tangan ke atas.

Dahi Gaara mengkerut heran perlahan dan semakin melotot. "Na-Naruto?"

"Hm?" gumam Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan kemeja yang masih setengah ia masuki. "Fuh!" ia pun akhirnya berhasil memasang kemejanya itu lalu berbalik ke arah Gaara. Menatap bingung pada sahabatnya yang tengah memasang wajah horor itu. "Gaa-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap tubuhnya sendiri, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa Gaara menatap tubuhnya seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?

"Naruto...perutmu. Kenapa perutmu seperti itu?"

"Huh?" Naruto segera menyingkap kemejanya dan menunjukkan perut datarnya untuk ia lihat sendiri.

Nampak perutnya baik-baik saja kalau soal ukuran. Masih datar dan tidak punya 'roti' seperti biasanya hanya saja...guratan. Eh? Ada guratan di kedua sisi perutnya? Guratan-guratan itu membentuk pola memanjang ke bawah, dan bewarna lebih gelap dari kulit asli Naruto hingga nampak jelas dari arah Gaara memandang dan tidak begitu bisa Naruto perhatikan jika ia tidak lebih membungkuk.

"Kenapa perutmu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara heran tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya. Kapan guratan itu ada di sana? "Aku tidak ingat kapan garis-garis itu ada di sini." Sahutnya menatap Gaara –seolah bertanya apa Gaara tau penyebabnya apa?

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya." Gumam Gaara. Apa itu penyakit? Sebaiknya tidak...dan lagi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto terkena penyakit hingga membekas seperti itu.

Jadi...sebenarnya itu apa?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus keluar dari kelompok itu, hah?!" seru Neji menatap sangar pada Sasuke yang tak juga bergeming dari posisinya. "Kau sudah berjanji akan menjaganya...kau...,"

"Sebelum tewas karena melindungiku yang saat itu kebetulan lengah, kedua orang tuamu hanya menitip pesan agar aku melindunginya selama beberapa tahun. Mengajarinya –paling tidak– cara bertahan hidup sebagai vampire. Hanya beberapa tahun. Dan ia sudah sepuluh tahun bersamaku. Dia bukan urusanku lagi."

_BRAAKK_

Sasuke memicingkan mata, menatap dingin pada tatapan bengis dari pria yang kini hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya –menarik kerah bajunya.

"Tiga belas tahun...Aku melakukan penelitian selama itu untuk membuat vaksin itu!" tunjuk Neji pada cairan dan pecahan beling di lantai, "Untuk menyelamatkan adikku...satu-satunya keluargaku...dan kau...," suara gemeletuk dari geraham Neji terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, dokter ini di ambang murka, "Kau membiarkannya mati begitu saja?!" bentaknya dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke sofa dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya saat didengarnya sebuah teguran dari arah belakang.

"NEJI-_SAN_!" pekik Gaara.

"Sa-Sasuke...,apa ini?" Naruto yang berada di samping Gaara terlihat bingung melihat situasi yang terjadi di ruang tamunya. Sasuke dan Neji. Sejauh ini yang Naruto tau kedua pria ini tidak pernah bertemu langsung dan seharusnya tidak saling kenal, tapi kenapa...? Kenapa ada perseteruan di antara mereka?

Neji nampak menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah muak. Menggamit kopernya dan lalu pergi.

"Neji!" panggil Gaara yang hanya diacuhkan oleh pria yang melenggang keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Gaara segera menyusul dan mencegat Neji di depan. Menarik lengan pemuda di depannya itu dan.

_PRAANGGG_

"HUWAAAHHHH!" teriakan kencang dari dalam kediaman Naruto itu membekukan tubuh Gaara dan Neji secara bersamaan.

"NARUTO!" dan kali ini Sasuke ikut berteriak dari arah dalam dan membuat Gaara panik. Bersamaan dengan Neji si pemuda berambut merah pun langsung kembali ke dalam dan melihat,

Dua buah pisau bermata dua dengan pengait menembus tubuh Sasuke tepat di bawah kedua rusuknya, kedua pisau itu terhubung dengan masing-masing satu tali tambang kecil bewarna hitam yang terentang hingga ke dalam hutan dan masuk melalui jendela yang sudah pecah dan berlubang.

Naruto meringsut di lantai, nampaknya Sasuke berhasil mendorongnya hingga jatuh sebelum pisau-pisau itu ditembakkan dari arah hutan.

"URGGHK!" Sasuke tersendak darah di tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto bangkit dan langsung ke punggung Sasuke berniat melepaskan tali yang mengikat pisau-pisau itu –sebab tidak mungkin ia menarik pisau itu langsung, ada pengait terpasang dikedua benda tajam itu, menariknya langsung nyaris mustahil.

"Menyingkir!" bentak Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga punggung pemuda pirang itu membentur tembok. Detik berikutnya Sasuke pun tertarik ke belakang oleh sesuatu dari ujung tali lainnya di dalam hutan sana. Terseret-seret di tanah dan menghilang ke dalam hutan dengan cepat dan meninggalkan keheningan yang mencekat.

Kejadiaannya begitu cepat.

"Sasu...ke?" Naruto menatap nanar dengan gumaman kecil yang memecah keheningan dan membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Tidak perlu menunggu apa-apa lagi. Naruto segera melompat keluar dari jendelanya yang sudah tak berkaca itu dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara yang kemudian menyusul sahabatnya.

"HEY!" Neji mencekat Gaara dari belakang, "Jangan ikut kesana!"

"Apa kau gila?!" Menyuruh Gaara membiarkan Naruto sama saja seperti menyuruh bumi dan langit bertukar posisi! "LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Gaara sambil menginjak bengis sepatu Neji dan kabur saat cengkraman pria itu melonggar.

"TUNGGU!" seru Neji dari belakang dan akhirnya hanya bisa mendecak kesal saat melihat kedua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Mereka sama saja pergi untuk mati kalau seperti ini.

Baru saja Neji akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari salah satu semak di ujung sana.

"Uhuk...ohokkh..khu..ugh," suara batuk berdarah yang terdengar sangat kronis terdengar dari arah seorang pria yang merangkak keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung ambruk di tanah.

Pria itu terluka parah. Neji melihat dua bekas tusukan di punggung pemuda berambut raven itu.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Oh tidak...," wajah Neji memucat, "Ini jebakan...," lirihnya dan menatap nanar ke arah hutan.

.

.

.

"Lihat? Ini yang ketiga kalinya!" pekik seorang bocah yang tidak terlihat tumbuh sedikit pun dua tahun belakangan ini. Syal yang digunakannya masih menyentuh tanah. Dan gaya angkuhnya tetap terpasang di wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak di sini?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah dingin. Menatap kelima mahluk bukan manusia dan seekor anjing besar yang tengah duduk di atas batu besar di hadapannya. Ia tidak boleh memasang wajah ketakutan meskipun sedang dalam keadaan terikat sekali pun.

"Ini jebakan." Sambung Gaara yang juga ikut disekap di sisi Naruto.

"Iya, dan kali ini kami mendapat dua tangkapan." Sahut Konohamaru menimpali.

Naruto dan Gaara mengeleminasi wajah-wajah semua pria dihadapannya. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah pada diri mereka. Darah vampire mereka menjaga tubuh mereka berlima tetap pada kondisi yang sama seperti saat mereka diubah menjadi vampire untuk pertama kalinya tapi tunggu dulu...kemana gadis yang satu itu? Bukankah mereka seharusnya berenam?

Tidak ingin terlalu pusing, Naruto mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya. Lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap pada apa yang akan menimpanya –dan Gaara– kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyiksa kalian. Tidak akan membunuh kalian. Dan tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang akan melukai kulit kalian." Ujar suara berat dari pemuda serba hitam yang ada di tengah. Kulitnya yang begitu pucat benar-benar sangat kontras dengan apa yang tengah ia gunakan. Iris matanya yang hitam mulai menatap dingin. Jauh lebih membekukan. "Aku hanya akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang menarik." Sambungnya.

Naruto dan Gaara memandang heran bersamaan sebelum 'si pucat' kembali bersuara.

"Sebelumnya itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Sai dengan wajah licik, seringaian yang tidak biasanya ia tampakkan tiba-tiba bertengger di wajah datarnya yang beku itu, "Apa kau benar-benar yakin, saudara kembarmu itu, mati karena komplikasi saluran pernafasan?

.

.

.

"AARHGGHKH!" pekik Sasuke ketika perban mulai membalut tubuhnya yang putih dan berdarah.

"Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu mati jika aku mau," ujar Neji dingin dengan tetesan keringat mengucur dari dahinya, –tidak kalah banyak dari yang memenuhi tubuh Sasuke yang terus menahan rasa sakit– sambil terus membungkus tubuh pemuda itu dengan perban gulung.

"Terserah! GUH! AARRGHH!" tubuhnya yang menegang karena terbawa oleh perkataan Neji membuat lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah. "Bisakah kita berhenti bercakap-cakap dulu? Kita berdua punya masalah yang belum selesai. Dan berbincang-bincang bukan ide yang bagus untuk dilakukan sekarang."

Neji mendengus geli. "Kau memohon?"

"Berikan aku botol yang ada di saku kemejaku!" perintah Sasuke.

Diteguknya kemudian benda bewarna merah berbentuk cairan dalam botol yang baru saja diserahkan Neji padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun menghabiskan waktu untuk bernafas dengan teratur sambil merebah diri pada sandaran kursi. Bernafas ngos-ngosan dengan susah payah lalu melirik Neji, "Aku tidak menyangka kau membiarkannya ikut ke dalam hutan," ujarnya sarkastis.

"Hubunganku dengannya tidak seperti hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Lagi pula, kalau kau mau, coba saja berada di posisiku dan menahannya untuk mengejar Naruto. Aku jamin kau akan melihat manusia yang mengamuk membabi buta dengan sangat mengerikan meski tubuhnya kecil dengan wajah tak percaya."

"Hoo...jadi kau sudah melihatnya 'mengamuk membabi buta dengan sangat mengerikan' ya? Hn, sepertinya dia punya lebih banyak ekspresi ketika bersamamu." Goda Sasuke berusaha mengulur waktu sampai lukanya beregenerasi dengan membuat suasana tidak suram bersama pria yang sepertinya menabur dendam padanya itu.

Neji mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Hanya jika kau mau jujur saja," ujarnya. "Tapi yaghhh~!" Sasuke berusaha berdiri sambil bertopang pada kedua lututnya, nampaknya lukanya sudah lebih membaik, tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dari kedua lukanya, "Lupakan soal itu, aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi."

.

.

.

Hari dimana Namikaze Naruko akan berangkat ke kota, kereta yang ia tumpangi tiba-tiba memasuki sebuah kabut tebal dalam perjalanannya. Akibatnya, ia dan kusir kereta itu terbatuk hebat untuk beberapa saat namun pulih dengan cepat. Naruko jelas heran dengan hal itu, tidak biasanya, dan baru pertama kali ia menemui kabut setebal dan menyesakkan seperti itu selama ia melewati jalan tadi. Tapi, ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara membebaskan saudaranya –Naruto– dari kantor polisi dengan cepat.

Ia pun menyuruh kusirnya mempercepat kereta mereka dan ketika ia sampai di rumahnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama berhari-hari dan hanya meminta ayah dan ibunya untuk mewakilinya membebaskan Naruto dengan uang Naruko yang telah dicairkan dari bank.

Baru dua hari Naruto bebas dan merawat Naruko, sang kakak pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Wajahnya pucat dan Tsunade mengklaim kalau penyebab kematian Naruko adalah komplikasi saluran pernafasan –melihat bagaimana ia terus terbatuk sepanjang sisa hidupnya tanpa henti.

Lalu sebuah fakta terungkap. Fakta bahwa Naruko sebenarnya telah diracuni oleh kelompok vampire yang tidak senang akan keberadaannya. Penyebabnya tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah yang menimpa Naruto sekarang.

Semua ini karena...Sasuke terlalu memberi perhatian pada mereka.

"Dan Sasuke masih menjadi anggota kelompok kami saat itu," Sai mengakhiri. Terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya yang terpancar dari wajah syok yang Naruto tunjukkan.

**0l=======* How Far Do You Love Him *=======l0**

Detak jam lonceng yang menggema pertanda pukul tiga pagi berdentang di tengah desa. Terdengar hingga ke dalam hutan. Hingga ke kediaman milik sang bocah pirang yang kini mengurung dirinya di kamar yang tidak ia kunci.

Terlihat di ruang tamu Gaara tengah mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat diikat tali tambang terlalu kuat. Sesekali ia meringis saat ia tak sengaja menggosok bagian kulitnya yang terluka oleh tali keras itu.

Neji masih ada di rumah itu. Duduk di sampingnya karena sofa di sebelah sana sangat kotor oleh darah dan perban bekas.

Sang dokter telah menceritakan semuanya, tentang Sasuke yang ternyata hanya dijadikan umpan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Gaara pun telah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Naruto, dan apa yang para vampire itu katakan pada mereka berdua.

Sementara Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu membatu di pintu depan. Tak bergeming dari tempatnya sejak ia menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan hanya dibalas dingin oleh kekasihnya itu. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar penuturan Gaara tentang apa yang Sai katakan pada mereka, Sasuke pun semakin membeku di tempat. Merasa serba salah jika ia bergerak seinci pun dari sana.

Bukan hanya karena Sai mengatakan tentang penyebab kematian Naruko pada Naruto yang membuat Sasuke syok tapi, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau apa-apa soal itu. Ia tidak tau penyebab meninggalnya Naruko –meski ia yakin seratus persen kalau itu bukan karena ia menghisap darahnya– tapi...jika Sasuke menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau ia sendiri baru mengetahui berita itu, apa Naruto akan mempercayainya?

"Kau mau kemana?" tegur Gaara ketika Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto di kamarnya.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Satu-satunya hal yang akan keluar dari mulutnya malam itu adalah penjelasan yang akan didengarkan oleh Naruto. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Apa kau pikir Naruto bersedia berbicara denganmu sekarang?" seru Gaara. "Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompokmu pada Naruko? Saudara kembarnya?"

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah kemudian ketika sebuah kalimat keluar lagi dari mulut Gaara. "Selama kau berada di dekatnya, Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa aman, Uchiha! Naruto hanya akan menderita bersamamu! Sadar dan berhentilah menyakitinya! Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa!" pekik Gaara dengan suara parau. Wajahnya memerah penuh dengan amarah.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke membelalak. Ia tidak pernah merasa 'tertusuk' seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua yang Gaara katakan...semuanya...adalah benar.

Selama Sasuke berada di sekitar Naruto, maka Sai dan yang lainnya akan terus gencar mengincar Naruto. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga Sasuke lengah dan akhirnya mereka berhasil melaksanakan tujuan mereka...

...membunuh Naruto.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tidak berhenti dan akhirnya menuju ke lantai atas –ke kamar Naruto.

"Uchiha!" pekik Gaara dan segera ditahan oleh Neji.

"Sudah cukup," Ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu, "Dia sudah berubah pikiran,"

_Tok Tok Tok_

_Ckreett_

Sasuke melangkah pelan memasuki kamar yang sudah dua tahun tak diinjaknya itu. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali mulai 'menjerat' Naruto ke dalam genggamannya. Tempat ia pertama kali merasakan kepuasan yang nyaris tak pernah ia dapatkan sepanjang hidupnya. Tempat yang kini ditempati Naruto duduk termangu sambil melipat lutut ke atas di atas ranjangnya.

Iris biru Naruto melirik sesaat pada sosok yang baru saja menutup kembali pintu kamarnya itu lalu berkata, "Kupikir Gaara tidak akan membiarkanmu ke atas," cibirnya, merasa kali ini kegagalan Gaara melarang Sasuke menemuinya sangat menyebalkan.

"Naruto...,"gumam Sasuke.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari si pirang.

"_I Love you..,_"

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto membulat sempurna tanpa membalikkan wajahnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan itu di waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Kau mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupku." Ujar Sasuke lagi, "Memberi banyak hal penting yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Aku memang egois dan selalu bersikap seenaknya tapi kau tetap bertahan di sisiku. Tidak peduli bagaimana nyawamu terancam sekalipun pada tiap detik yang kau lalui bersamaku. Tidak pernah gentar dan memandangku ngeri, rendah, jijik. Kau bahkan mau menerimaku dengan tetap memasang senyuman indahmu itu."

"Sa-Sasuke...," gumam Naruto mulai menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Kau melengkapi kekosongan dalam hidupku. Menjadi orang pertama yang memberi makna pada umurku yang sangat panjang ini. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto. Aku memilih tetap menjadi vampire –meski sebenarnya aku bisa membuat sebuah obat yang bisa mengubahku menjadi manusia– hanya untuk melindungimu dengan kekuatanku ini," Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya, "Tapi akhirnya kusadari, semakin kuat seseorang, tanggung jawab yang ia pikul akan semakin besar. Dan orang-orang terkasih yang berada di sekitarnya akan semakin terancam bahaya."

"Cu-Cukup...Sasuke." Naruto mulai menatap nanar, pikiran-pikiran gila mulai berlalu-lalang di kepalanya melihat sikap aneh Sasuke itu dan ia tidak ingin satu pun ide gilanya itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Hingga akhir hayatku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat dan terus yakin akan hal itu mulai malam ini,"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah bingung. Dielusnya wajah orang yang begitu dicintainya itu lalu merunduk untuk menciumnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha meresapi emosi yang tengah menyelubungi Sasuke namun tak mampu ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Nnggh...,ahh," ciuman Sasuke bergerak turun ke perpotongan lehernya. Terdengar pemuda raven itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan menciumi tubuhnya.

Perlahan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang disusul Sasuke yang merangkak ke atas tubuhnya sambil terus menciuminya dengan penuh gairah. Mengusap-usap tubuhnya dengan tangan yang ia telusupkan ke balik kemejanya. Menekan-nekan tonjolan dadanya dengan ibu jari sambil menjilati leher dan dagunya.

"Ahhnng...,"

Kemeja Naruto pun ditanggalkan dan dilempar ke sudut.

"Sasuke..? NGHH! Ah!" pekik dan desah Naruto bersamaan ketika Sasuke mulai menjilat dan langsung menghisap kuat-kuat tonjolannya hingga mengeras seketika. "Nnggh..ahnn, Sasuke...ngh," panggil Naruto di sela-sela desahannya.

Setelah puas membuat _nipple_ kiri dan kanan Naruto memerah dan menegang bergantian, Sasuke pun mulai bangkit dan menanggalkan kancing kemejanya sendiri kemudian kembali menenggelamkan Naruto dalam ciuman panas.

"Mmnngnn...nnngg," keluh Naruto tidak ada habis-habisnya saat lidah Sasuke mengaduk-ngaduk isi mulutnya. Diremasnya kemeja Sasuke dengan wajah yang terus bergerak naik turun –seperti sedang mengangguk– akibat ciuman dan panggutan Sasuke yang liar.

Berkali-kali ia memiringkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kemiringan wajah Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke memiringkan wajanya ke kanan, Naruto akan memiringkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Sasuke bisa mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Haah...haa..hh," ciuman mereka untuk sesaat terlepas dan terlihat Sasuke tengah menarik lidah panjangnya yang terus meneteskan saliva dari dalam mulut Naruto yang juga ikut sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dengan bibir yang sudah sangat basah akibat lelehan saliva campuran mereka berdua.

Sambil duduk di atas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke menanggalkan kemejanya dan kembali berniat memberi pagutan nikmat pada kekasihnya itu sembari ia melepaskan celana Naruto nanti.

"Sasuke..," lirih Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. Dipandangnya pria yang ia cintai itu dengan tatapan murni...bahagia dan tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali, sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajah bergarisnya saat ia mengucapakan, "Aku percaya padamu," dengan harapan ia bisa menenangkan kerisauan hati Sasuke dengan kalimat tersebut.

Rasa takjub melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu memukau di saat seperti ini membuat Sasuke terhenyak untuk sesaat. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, meresapi kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan itu seolah kalimat itu akan menjadi kalimat terakhir yang akan ia dengar. Setelah membuka mata dan menatap Naruto lurus selama sesaat, Sasuke pun kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama yang begitu terang kini berada di ujung cakrawala. Menunjukkan fajar akan segera tiba.

Di ruang tamu terlihat Gaara yang sudah tertidur dengan berselimutkan kemeja dinas Neji yang ada percikan darahnya di sana sini, sementara ia sendiri duduk di sofa _singel_ dan tidur dalam posisi duduk.

Lalu di kamar yang terletak di lantai dua kondisinya tidak jauh beda, hanya saja yang sudah terlelap cuma Naruto seorang.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergelung dalam selimut dalam posisi tengkurap dan hanya memakai kemeja saja sebagai penutup tubuhnya di balik selimut tebalnya itu.

Wajahnya damai dan semburat _pink___nampak masih menghiasi wajah tan bergarisnya. Sebuah senyuman pun samar-samar masih sesekali terlihat ketika ia bergumam dalam mimpinya.

Di sisi lain ruangan itu, Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang telah ia buka lebar-lebar dan membuat angin malam yang sangat dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis.

Ada raut wajah menderita yang tak seharusnya terukir di wajah _stoic_-nya malam itu.

Kembali ditatapnya sang kekasih yang masih terlelap dengan begitu damai di ranjangnya dengan tatapan pilu.

Ia tidak bisa menarik keputusannya kembali. Harus, ia harus melakukan ini.

Sebelum Sasuke kembali ke rumah ini tadi, ia telah bertemu dengan Sai dan yang lainnya. Disodori sebuah tawaran yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah. Awalnya...ya, awalnya...awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah tapi..

Sepertinya kondisinya benar-benar tidak berlangsung seperti yang ia inginkan...Sai dan yang lainnya benar-benar sudah bergerak semakin serius dan bukan isapan jempol lagi kalau Naruto perlahan akan mendekati ajalnya jika Sasuke tidak menurut.

Cukup.

Sasuke sudah membulatkan keputusannya.

Malam ini...

Harus menjadi malam yang mengakhiri kisahnya dengan Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TeBeCe***

**Yuhu~! Apa fic ini berkurang peminatnya karena aku bilang bakalan Angst? #deplak**

**Hehe ^^a aku kan bilang 'how if' bukan 'I will' jadi...g jelas juga bakalan gmana.**

**Yosh! Chap ini selesai. Apa masih ada yang mau repiu? **

**TwT**

**Aku tau ceritanya makin ngelantur dan memburuk (TT_TT!) salahkan kuliahku yang menyebalkan dan ujianku yang nggk kelar-kelar! #plakk**

**Tapi aku masih butuh repiuan berbobot dan berbebet serta berdebet (?) dari minna-sama sekaliaaannn! #hajared**

**Onegaisimasshhhh! o**

**Balasan pertanyaan di kotak repiu kemaren:**

***neglirk repiuan***

**Err...semuanya pada sama yah? Nanya Sasuke mau ngapain Naru di chap kemaren. Udah kejawab belom? Sasuke meletakkan kembalinya pisonya tuh, jadi g da M-preg, g dijadiin vampire apage di jadiin makanan vampire (widih gillee) XDD #geplaked**

**Hahaha becanda coy...jawabannya nanti aja yaw. Tapi kurasa sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir lalu ditimang-timang dan diayun(?) *plakk* jawabannya udah ada kok ^^- hayoo..minna pinter2 kan? pasti tau deh! *ngegombal***

**Erm, soal yang panah ya? Kayaknya udah sedikit dijelasin tadi. yang menembakkan panah itu Hinata. Dan karena ia gagal mengenai Naruto dia pun dieksekusi oleh Sai dkk WAHAHAHAHAHA *disembelih Hitana fansclub* sebenarnya ceritanya nggk musti Hinata sampai metong sih, tapi kalau ane lihat kayaknya gak papa juga dimetongin tuh bocah #plakk. nggk da bedanya. *angkat bahu*.**

**Rumah Sasuke di Paris itu emang udah lama dan dijadiin laboratorium pribadi. Tapi kalau dibilang rumah itu rumah Sasuke yang berabad-abad yang lalu...maksudnya tuh waktu Sasu masih jadi manusia? Ah bukan...Sasuke kan asalnya dari Yunani...err atau Romawi yah waktu itu? Lupa aku. *disiram**

**Nejigaa...owh...aku tak merencanakan yang satu ini. Entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja. Aku tak tahan jika melihat Gaara sendirian dan nggk da yang 'elus-elus' dia! XD**

**YOSH! Sangkyu for readiiingggg! Tinggalkan rupiaanyaaa *plak* repiuannya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (sorry, tadi salah ketik XD)  
**

**Warning: its YAOI, vulgar, mature content (?), bahasa sesuka saya, alur yang erm…mungkin aneh karena udah lama g nulis fic, OOC, different setting time, abal dan banyak lagi hal yang bakalan bikin minna sekalian gemes jitak kepala saya. Jadi jika merasa kurang suka –atau punya firasat nggk enak**– **stop sampai disini aja guys. Hehe**_**, I warn you**_**.**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Lama tak berjumpa m(_ _)m Anon yg manis datang lagi *plakk* siap untuk meramaikan ffn dengan ide bodohnya :d**

**Okay, enjoy the story.**

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty One#**

_Flash Back._

_Naruto POV:_

Suara kapal yang membelah samudra membuat suasana begitu tenang malam ini. Aroma asin dari lautan pun telah berhasil membuatku dan para penumpang lainnya terbiasa hingga kami bisa terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya dalam perut raksasa yang terus bergerak ini.

"Mmngh…," aku bergelung tak nyaman dalam tidurku. Ada yang membangunkanku. Erm…tepatnya ada yang sedikit menggangguku.

Kugeser tubuhku sedikit dan memiringkannya ke tepi ranjang dan kembali menarik selimut. Kasur ini terlalu sempit. Terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berdua.

"Naruto..,"

"Nngg…,"

"Bangun,"

"Nngg…," gumamku. Rasanya sangat malas. Mataku begitu berat dan aku lebih memilih menyerahkan jiwa ragaku pada dewa tidur sekarang. Suasananya sangat damai! _Oh God_! Siapa yang mau melewatkan waktu tidur yang sesempurna ini?!

Pemuda yang sejak tadi berada di belakangku –pelaku yang membuat kasur ini sempit– lalu bergerak –membuat kasur kami mendencit– dan memelukku dari belakang. Merapatkan semua sisi tubuh depannya ke semua sisi tubuh belakangku.

Ia kemudian mengecup tekukku singkat, "Bangun, Naruto." Ujarnya di dekat telingaku.

"Mmnng…iya…iya," sahutku malas. Ia kemudian berbaring dan kembali memelukku hangat dari belakang. Membuat posisi kami berdua semakin nyaman. "Hey…bukannya kau menyuruhku bangun?" tanyaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam tanpa membuyarkan posisi kami saat ini. Begitu nyaman, kau tau, aku suka saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah melakukan pelukan erat tiba-tiba dan lalu direnggangkan, ia pun bangkit dan bergerak turun dari ranjang kami. Disusul olehku yang juga mulai bangkit dan merenggangkan badan.

"Jam?"

"Tiga."

"Sekocinya?"

"Siap pakai,"

"Hoaammnggh….Lemparkan jaketnya padaku, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Percakapan-percakapan kecil mengiringi sambil kami berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua kabin kapal. Ketika hendak menaiki tangga besi ke lantai atas Sasuke sempat mengulurkan tangannya padaku –membantuku untuk naik. Okeh, baiklah, kapan kebiasaannya ini bisa berubah? Aku 'kan sudah tidak…

"Apa jaketmu tidak begitu tipis?"

"Huh? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, _teme,_" Tepisku sambil mengetatkan jaketku sendiri, lihatlah jaket kecil yang membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis itu. Suhu di luar sini sangat-sangat-sangat dingin!

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapiku, "Kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujarnya, "Aku bukan kau, _dobe._ Aku jauh lebih kuat dari pada kau."

Ugh, aku benci diremehkan begitu, "Sungguh? Lalu kalau kau memang kuat kenapa sejak awal bukan kau saja yang menjalani 'operasi' itu?" cibirku.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sambil melangkah mendekatiku yang masih sibuk memeluk diriku sendiri –akh, jaket tebal yang kugunakan sama sekali tidak mempan melawan dinginnya lautan! Pantas saja si Jack mati ninggalin Rose, kalau begini aku juga bisa hipotermia mendadak meski tidak nyebur ke laut.

"_I love you_."

Dahiku mengeryit, "Apa itu? Kau berkata seperti akan pergi selamanya saja,"

"Hmm..aku minta maaf, aku janji kita akan pulang ke Paris secepatnya."

Hahh…sudah! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong jika dihadapan orang ini. Entah mengapa dia sangat pandai menebak apa yang ada di benakku dan apa yang mengganggu pikiranku hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun belakangan ini. Dia bahkan telah berhasil menyaingi Gaara yang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Akh!

Wajahku pun segera menunduk merespon kalimatnya, aku…, sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu. Kalau saja bukan karena Gaara…kalau saja bukan karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih tersiksa karena mengkhawatirkanku…aku mungkin tidak akan begitu tega meninggal'nya' di Paris.

Tapi Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah kami di sini lalu kembali pulang. Um…mungkin aku akan membujuk Gaara untuk tinggal bersama kami juga nantinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Ah, iya…, aku baik-baik saja." Sahutku kembali memasang wajah tenang sambil merapikan kerah baju Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. "Cepat pergi sana, sebelum mentari menyapamu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Aku rasa dia tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Oh, _God, _ayolah jangan membuat suasananya memburuk…!

"Boleh aku dapat sedikit 'penghangat' sebelum aku pergi membelah lautan dengan kapal kecilku, hmmm? Naruto?" tanyanya dengan wajah jahil namun terkesan hangat.

Yah, yah..dia sudah banyak berubah. Sikapnya jauh lebih hangat dan terbuka. Ekspresif…um, kurasa belum sampai tahap itu tapi, aku senang…aku senang karena wajah dinginnya itu sudah nyaris tak pernah nampak lagi sejauh ini.

Aku mengngagguk menyetujui permintaannya.

Perlahan ia pun mulai merunduk –mendekatkan wajahnya. Berhenti ketika ujung hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Saling memancing siapa yang akan mulai duluan dengan hembusan nafas kami yang mengembun di udara. Aku memajukan bibirku perlahan tapi segera kutarik kembali sebelum berhasil menyentuh bibirnya. Beberapa kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dan kubalas serupa. Tapi..mungkin karena sudah merasa gemas untuk menunggu, Sasuke pun akhirnya spontan melahap bibirku dengan panas hingga aku terkejut dibuatnya.

Tidak ingin tinggal diam aku pun mulai mengelus wajah putihnya sembari ia terus menciumiku dengan tenang. Ku elus-elus pipinya putihnya itu dan ikut menggamit bibirnya saat sesuatu yang basah menjilatiku.

"Mmnnggh…," eranganku nyaris terdengar menggema di udara saat lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong lidahku hingga ke dalam.

Pagutan panas pun tak terhindarkan akibat 'pancingan' dadakan itu. Betapa pun aku menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya, Sasuke tetap begitu beringas menciumiku –membuat kakiku lemas.

"Mmnngnn…nggnn…mmng,"

Suara kecipak basah terdengar begitu vulgar di teligaku saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Haah…haah…hahh…," deru nafas kami saling bersahutan, lalu.., "Mnng! Mmngghh….hmm…nghh…" kami kembali saling melumat lagi satu sama lain.

Lidahnya terus bergelirya di dalam mulutku. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada kedua kerah jaket tipisnya itu sembari ia memuaskan hasratnya. "Mmngh," aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah begini kecuali hanya memohon untuk ia agar berhenti.

"Sasu…mnggh…hh…keh, ngh––mngh,"

Dia tidak mengubris dan malah semakin mengganas.

"Nggh––cukup!" teriakku sambil mendorong jidatnya menjauh hingga ia harus terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Haahh…haahh….haahh…," oke, cara itu sepertinya ampuh untuk dijadikan rencana cadangan jika memohon saja tidak berhasil. Pikirku sambil mengelap mulutku dalam satu kali usapan.

Sasuke nampaknya tidak begitu suka dengan cara baruku menghentikan 'kesenangannya'. Tapi kalau tidak begitu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghentikan dia? Tidak lucu 'kan kalau ia harus mati terpanggang matahari sambil berciuman denganku? Oh tidak…tidak terima kasih…kisah cinta yang tragis tidak ada dalam daftar rencana masa depanku. Tidak…tidak.

Setelah melambai pelan, ia pun bergerak pergi. Menjauh, dan menghilang.

Yah…tinggal bagianku untuk segera melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda.

Jangan lupa kalau ada orang dengan penyakit 'khawatir akut' akan diriku hendak menjemputku di pelabuhan pagi ini. Oh, aku butuh tidur.

_Normal POV:_

TEP

Ujung sebuah kapal kecil terlihat menyentuh dermaga dengan lantai beton beberapa menit sebelum fajar di dekat pelabuhan utama itu terbit. Sesaat kemudian nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan dua koper besar yang terlihat begitu berat turun dari sekoci sederhananya lalu segera melangkah menyusuri celah bangunan tinggi di depannya.

Tujuan utamanya adalah mencari penginapan minim cahaya matahari sekarang. Dan ia sudah hafal betul di mana ia bisa menemukan penginapan seperti itu di dekat pelabuhan begini. Ia pun berbelok di persimpangan dan lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu usang tidak jauh dari sana.

_Onyx-_nya mendongkak –menatap tinggi pada bangunan-bangunan menjulang yang mengapit tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Langit terlihat mulai sedikit bersinar.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mengulangi ketukannya, berharap pemilik rumah itu kali ini bangun.

Dan ia pun tidak perlu mendengus lebih dulu ketika pintu bersuara reot itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang pria tua renta yang sangat uzur mengintip perlahan dibaliknya.

Tidak perlu basa-basi atau sapaan singkat, Sasuke langsung menjinjing kedua kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan lalu disusul oleh suara reot memekik dari pintu yang di tutup di belakangnya.

"Kamarku kosong?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik pada pria tua bungkuk yang –tertatih-tatih mendekati kursi terdekat dari pintu– di belakangnya itu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari si kakek tua. Jika ia tidak menjawab itu artinya 'ya'. Pria itu hanya akan bersuara untuk hal-hal yang berbau 'tidak', 'jangan' atau 'hati-hati'. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aman.

Sasuke pun melangkah memasuki ruangan lain rumah itu. Rumah yang sangat minim cahaya dan pengap. Tidak ada ventilasi di sana, yang ada hanya lubang tikus yang menjadi satu-satunya penyalur udarai untuk rumah temaram itu.

Dengan agak tergesah-gesah pemuda dengan koper yang sedari tadi memberatkan lengannya itu mulai menendang perlahan pintu kayu lain di depannya dan suara mendecit pun kembali menggema.

BRUUKK BRUUKK

Kedua koper besar Sasuke jatuhkan ke kedua sisi kakinya. Matanya menyipit –sinis, dan gerahamnya mulai mengetat.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan tinjunya melayang terlebih dahulu ketimbang kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sinis pada sesosok pemuda yang baru saja meletakan pot bunga dari tanah liat kembali ke atas meja berlaci di sisi ranjang kecil pada kamar itu. Kamarnya.

Sosoknya yang tinggi jangkung dengan baju serba hitam yang membungkus kulit pucatnya bergerak perlahan untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja datang.

"Hm?"

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Sasuke kali ini dengan suara yang lebih terkesan geram.

Yang tengah disirami tatapan bengis hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya. Ia justru –tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali– malah berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu sambil melipat kaki dengan anggun. Dibalasnya tatapan tak suka pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Tepis Sasuke.

"Yah…baiklah jika memang begitu yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tidak masalah 'kan kita menghabiskan waktu? Matahari baru saja terbit, kau tau. Kita punya waktu seharian penuh untuk melakukan banyak hal. Tidakkah kau ingin –aku tidak meminta lebih– sekedar berbincang-bincang denganku?"

.

.

.

_Naruto POV:_

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Melelahkan dalam banyak arti. Sungguh!

Bayangkan saja, aku baru saja pulang dari Paris dengan kapal laut 'memabukkan' selama berhari-hari dan ketika pulang bukannya mendapat istirahat yang layak aku malah harus dihadapkan dengan musuh alami kami (aku dan Sasuke) – si kelompok vampire kurang kerjaan penunggu hutan.

Sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ketakutannya aku ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke bersimbah darah oleh dua benda tajam yang menembus tubuhnya. Yang kemudian ia ditarik begitu saja seperti seonggok daging tak berarti dan terseret-seret di tanah dengan pengait yang menembus tubuhnya itu! AGH! Aku benar-benar dibuat mimpi buruk karenanya!

Dan bukan hanya itu.

Ketika aku dan Gaara disekap oleh para kelompok vampire yang benar-benar tidak diragukan lagi membenciku itu, aku kembali dibuat syok oleh informasi yang mereka berikan padaku.

Yaitu tentang kematian Naruko.

Saudara kembarku yang telah 'pergi' beberapa tahun yang lalu. Membuaku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja ketika mengetahui rahasia dibalik kematiannya yang memang sangat ganjil itu.

Mereka –para vampire itu– berkata kalau mereka adalah otak dari penyebab kematian saudari kembarku –Naruko. Mereka meracuninya untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke –seperti halnya usaha yang tengah mereka lakukan padaku, hanya saja mereka belum berhasil mewujudkan keinginan mereka. Jelas tida bisa! Mereka tidak akan berhasil selama Sasuke berada bersamaku –melindungiku.

Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah…mengapa –saat mereka telah berhasil menyekapku dan tidak (belum) ada yang datang menolong– mereka malah melepasku begitu saja?

Ini membuatku bingung.

Para vampire itu, semua yang mereka katakan mempengaruhiku. Sangat mempengaruhiku. Apalagi ketika mereka berkata Sasuke punya andil dalam masalah ini. Itu membuatku kepikiran. Aku bahkan sampai mengacuhkan Sasuke yang menyambutku dengan begitu khawatir ketika aku kembali dari penyekapan. Tidak mengubrisnya. Sungguh…meski berat untuk mengakuinya tapi apa yang Sai katakan sangat menggangguku.

Sasuke akhirnya datang menemuiku. Tapi saat itu aku belum ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai cerita Sai dibagian ketika ia bilang Sasuke ikut andil. Tapi, aku hanya perlu waktu sendiri. Aku ingin mencerna dan menyusun semua informasi mengerikan yang baru kudapatkan itu terlebih dahulu.

Kakakku terbunuh. Dia tidak mati oleh suatu penyakit. Dia dibunuh! Dibunuh!

AAGGHHHHHH!

"Naruto….," gumam Sasuke.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dariku.

"_I Love you…_"

Iris biruku membulat ketika ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu di saat yang tidak tepat. Ketika aku tengah ingin berdiam diri di kamar dan ia tiba-tiba datang menemuiku dengan wajah yang…agh, apa-apaan dengan ekspresinya itu?!

Rasa takut yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba menyelubungi tubuhku. Sasuke bersikap tidak normal. Ia begitu _gloomy_ dan murung. Okeh aku tau dia pasti khawatir pada kondisiku dan mungkin menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa melindungiku ketika Sai dan yang lainnya menyergapku malam itu tapi…ini benar-benar ganjil. Ada yang salah….ada yang salah….aku merasa ada yang salah terjadi di sini.

Nafasku sesak dan jantungku berdetak tak nyaman. Apalagi ketika Sasuke berkata betapa ia mencintaiku malam itu. Betapa ia sangat tak ingin kehilanganku yang selama ini menerima dirinya apa adanya, dia yang egois dan seenaknya sendiri. Dan bagaimana aku telah merubah banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Dan yang memperburuk suasana hatiku malam itu adalah kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Hingga akhir hayatku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat dan terus yakin akan hal itu mulai malam ini." Yang ia katakan dengan wajah yang sangat kesakitan.

Hatiku mencelos dengan sikapnya yang rapuh itu…ada apa ini?

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba membuat pernyataan dadakan begini?

Pertanyaanku itu sepanjang malam tak dapat kuutarakan. Aku dibuatnya kelelahan. Kelelahan dengan permainannya yang selalu dan selalu berhasil meruntuhkan semua pertahananku, tenagaku dan kegelisahaanku –untuk sesaat.

Ia tidak banyak bicara ketika ia mencumbuku. Ia begitu tenang dan wajahnya terlihat kalut. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya bisa memeluknya –berusaha menenangkannya, dan lalu berbisik, "_It's okay, I Love you too…,_" dengan lembut di telinganya.

Dan aku berniat untuk menanyakan sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya pagi ini. Namun ketika aku bangun yang kudapat hanyalah ranjang berantakan dimana hanya ada aku dengan kemeja putih terkancing di atasnya.

Kuelus sisi ranjang –dimana seharusnya ada Sasuke disana– dengan lembut.

'Yah…dia tidak mungkin berada di sini,' pikirku lalu menoleh kejendela dimana sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan dan juga hangat menyeruak menembus tirai, 'Tidak dengan kondisi kamarku yang seperti ini,'

Gaara mungkin –entah kapan– melepas penyekat jendela itu dan membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau beranjak dari kamar ini. Mungkin saja Sasuke sekarang ada di bawah.

Aku baru saja hendak menyeret kakiku untuk turun dari ranjang ketika pintu kamarku berdencit dan muncul sosok Gaara dengan nampan berisi susu dan sarapan di atasnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Gaara." Sahutku sedikit lesu. Masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian semalam. Ia tidak seharusnya ikut disekap bersamaku oleh para orang-orang –cuih– monster-monster sialan itu. Lihat saja pergelangan tangannya itu. Masih memerah dan lecet dengan tidak indahnya. Dan lihat lehernya itu, penuh dengan 'tanda' merah dimana-mana…HEH? Ta-tanda merah….? –akh, lupakan. Che, aku tau dokter itu juga pasti masih ada di sini semalam. Pikirku sambil melempar muka.

"Pagi." Sahut Gaara pelan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan ke meja dekat ranjang.

"Sasuke ada di bawah, ya?" tanyaku sembari menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang masih membungkus kakiku dengan teratur.

Gaara terlihat tertegun dan menyorotku dengan heran.

Aku segera menyadari itu dan balas menatapnya, "Ada apa? Aku tanya Sasuke ada di bawah 'kan? Dia ada di ruang bawah tanah 'kan?" ulangku.

Gaara nampak ragu untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya, berkali-kali iris matanya mondar mandir menatap kantai dan meja bergantian –kebingungan, "Na..Naruto…,"

"Dia sudah pergi." Sahut sebuah suara lain di ambang pintu.

Aku segera menoleh dari balik tubuh Gaara yang ada di hadapanku, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kesal pada pria berambut panjang –alias Neji– itu. "Gaara? Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanyaku kembali kali ini pada sosok sahabat terbaikku yang masih diam terpaku di hadapanku itu.

"Jawab aku! Dimana Sasuke?!" suaraku memekik. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Tidakkah semalam ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" sahut Neji dan membuatku jengah.

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU!" bentakku kasar. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? "Gaara!" seruku menggenggam kedua lengan pemuda merah di depanku. "Dimana Sasuke?! Apa yang kau tau soal ini? Dia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku! Hey! Katakan sesuatu!" aku mulai kesal dan semakin geram saat Gaara tetap saja diam dan terlihat tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa mengenai ini. Dia cuma megeretakkannya gerahamnya dan menutup mata –menghindari bertatapan denganku.

Dengan kesal aku pun turun dari ranjang dengan tergesah-gesah dan,

BRUUKKK

"NARUTO!" pekik Gaara dan langsung merunduk dan membantuku bangkit.

Ke-Kenapa? Kepalaku sangat pusing. Kakiku lemas dan tubuhku juga… "Ugh!" erangku sambil memijit keras dahiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Neji yang tadinya hanya berdiri saja akhirnya ikut membantu. Menggendong tubuhku dengan mudahnya dan bergerak mendekati ranjang.

"TURUNKAN AKU!" terikku sambil mendorong kasar tubuh besar pria itu menjauh.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya dingin dan,

BRUKH

Menjatuhkanku begitu saja ke atas ranjang. "Agh!" pekikku ketika kurasakan bagaimana kepalaku semakin berdenyut-denyut dan berputar dengan tidak enaknya.

"Naruto…! Neji-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tepis Gaara mendorong tubuh Neji menjauh dari tepi ranjang.

Denyut jantungku semakin tidak karuan. Tapi tubuhku malah terasa begitu lemas.

Sasuke meninggalkanku….lagi?

Kenapa dia…

"Ngghhh…," erangku memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan dan melesakkannya kebelakang. "AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH! SIAAALAAAAAANNNNNN!"

**0l=======*Can't Be Separated*=======l0**

_Normal POV:_

Naruto tidak bisa tenang dan terus memberontak pagi itu. Pikirannya kacau saat perasaan tak nyaman yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sejak semalam dan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Sasuke pagi ini, semuanya malah terjawab dengan kepergian Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Meski Gaara sempat tidak setuju, Neji pun akhirnya terpaksa harus menyuntikkan obat penenang pada pemuda pirang yang sudah mulai gila itu.

"Hahh…dia itu sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Bagaimana bisa ia masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan begitu –mengamuk hanya karena ditinggal pacar? Heh, benar-benar merepotkan." Dengus Neji Hyuuga sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya lelah karena tiba-tiba harus menerima peran seperti dokter di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," gumam Gaara dari seberang meja.

"Huh?" Neji menaikkan satu alisnya, "Jangan bilang kau pernah merasakannya."

Gaara mendelik kurang suka, menatap pria di depannya dengan wajah berkerut tak percaya, "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku tau apa yang Naruto rasakan, karena aku tau! Aku sahabatnya dan itu membuatku bisa merasakan penderitaannya dibanding orang lain." Serunya sinis.

"Hm, ya, terserah."

**0l=======*Can't Be Separated*=======l0**

Malam kembali turun dengan begitu cepat. Dan ketika Gaara baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto –atas saran Neji yang bilang kalau efek obat penenangnya akan hilang setelah petang itu– sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengangetkannya.

BRUUKKK

Lagi-lagi suara yang sama ketika Naruto jatuh tengkurap di lantai dua kamarnya. Segera saja Gaara meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari tergesah-gesah menaiki tangga –menuju kamar Naruto, disusul Neji –yang tadinya sibuk membaca buku di ruang makan– dari belakang.

"Naruto!" pekik Gaara saat ia melihat Naruto tersungkur di lantai dan berusaha untuk bangkit dengan susah payah –melawan efek obat bius yang masih melumpuhkan anggota gerakknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Biarkan aku lewat…," tepis Naruto sambil menyeret tubuhnya menuju pintu dengan posisi yang masih telungkup di lantai. Berusaha bergerak dengan dagu yang ia jadikan alat untuk menyeret tubuhnya.

"Cukup." Tepis Neji dingin dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan lagi-lagi menggendongnya ke ranjang.

"Turunkan aku, brengsek!" cercah Naruto. Kalau saja tubuhnya bisa bergerak, ia pasti tidak akan segan-segan menampar wajah pria yang tengah menggendongnya itu sekarang.

Neji merebahkan kasar tubuh Naruto ke atas ranjangnya, "Berhentilah memberontak. Bisakah kau menerima saja kalau dia sudah mencampakkanmu?" bentak Neji mulai jengah dengan hubungan ngawur vampire-manusia yang dijalani pria pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, mahluk brengsek tidak tau malu!" teriak Naruto dengan kasar.

Neji bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang mengapit tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dan menatap iris biru itu lekat-lekat. 'mahluk brengsek tidak tau malu' katanya? Ingin sekali Neji robek mulut pria bermulut kasar dihadapannya ini dengan pisau bedah dan melihat ekspresi kesakitannya setelahnya.

"Kau sudah dicampakkan mengerti?" ujar Neji berusaha terdengar tenang namun menusuk, "Apa kau tidak bisa menyadari gerak-gerik kekasihmu itu ketika kalian bercinta semalam, hm? Tidakkah kau lihat ekspresinya? Ho, atau kau terlalu menikmati permainannya hingga kau tak sadar kalau malam itu adalah malam terakhir kalian berdua? Berhentilah merengek dan cengeng dengan tubuh lemahmu itu. Kau tau, kau bisa saja membuat seseorang menghajarmu atas kekurang ajaran sikapmu itu." Lanjutnya kali ini dengan menatap rendah ke arah tubuh Naruto, "Kau seharusnya beruntung mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menjual tubuhmu pada mahluk berhati dingin seperti Sa––,"

PLAKK

Iris lavender itu membelalak tak percaya dengan wajah yang menyamping. Pipinya memerah dan sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka.

Dibawahnya pemuda pirang dengan sorot biru penuh kebencian nampaknya begitu naik pitam meski telah berhasil melayangkan tamparan terbaiknya ke wajah pria bermulut pedas di atasnya itu.

Gaara terhenyak.

Bengis. Neji menerkam kedua lengan Naruto bengis dan menghempaskannya ke kedua sisi tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Matanya mengkilat murka.

Baru kali ini ia ditampar oleh orang yang stratanya lebih rendah.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat menatang.

"Cu-Cukup!" pekik Gaara yang tidak digubris oleh kedua pria yang tengah beradu _deathglare_ di atas ranjang itu.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Neji. Bisa ia rasakan darahnya sama sekali tidak mengalir ke telapak tangannya. Membuatnya dingin.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, tuan Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Neji angkuh dengan masih menatap benci pada pemuda pirang di bawah kendalinya itu.

"Sangat sadar, Dokter Hyuuga Neji. Dan maaf kau telah salah menyebutkan namaku. Aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki," sahut Naruto yang dengan anehnya tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis, "Tapi Uchiha," tandasnya mantap.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Na-Naruto….?"

Neji bangkit dan melepaskan Naruto, beringsut mundur dan mulai membenahi emosinya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam masalah yang bisa membuatnya terlibat dalam hal yang merepotkan. Ia masih harus kembali menata hidupnya di kota nanti. Dan berurusan dengan Uchiha sungguh bukan ide yang bagus. Tidak lagi.

Ia tau di London dan mungkin saja di seluruh Eropa belum ada yang namanya pernikahan sesama pria tapi…'Uchiha'…Neji tidak bisa membayangkan ide gila apa yang dilakukan Uchiha terakhir itu untuk mengubah marga Naruto menjadi Uchiha?

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke." Ujar Naruto bergerak turun dari ranjangnya. Kendali akan tubuhnya sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" tahan Gaara, "Memang kau mau mencarinya kemana?"

Naruto berdiri tegap di atas kedua kakinya. Menoleh pada Gaara dari balik bahunya, "Ke tempat para vampire itu."

Dahi Gaara mengeryit horor, "Kau gila! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke sana lagi!"

"Jangan menghalangiku Gaara," ujar Naruto bergerak mendekati lemarinya dan mencomot sebuah jaket besar dari sana, mengenakannya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Tidak!" Gaara menahan lengan Naruto sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari garis pintu.

"Lepaskan, Gaara."

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima saja kalau Sasuke meninggalkanmu? Dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu! Kau tidak perlu sampai merendahkan dirimu seperti ini dengan mengejarnya!" protes Gaara dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Naruto menghempaskan genggaman Gaara dan langsung berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan membanting pintu depan dari luar.

"Naruto!"

Sebelum Gaara sempat menyusul pemuda pirang itu, Neji menggendong Gaara dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang pemuda berambut merah. Menganggkatnya hingga kaki-kaki kecil pemuda itu tidak dapat menyentuh tanah dan menyusul sahabatnya.

"NEJI-_SAN_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Kita harus menghentikan Naruto menemui mereka! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil terus memberontak.

"Kau bisa terbunuh."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin kubiarkan terjadi."

-Deg-

Hah?

Neji perlahan menurunkan tubuh Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah dengan iris _emerald_ indah dihadapannya berbalik dengan wajah tak percaya. "Ne-Neji…apa yang….apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya heran, berjalan mundur menjauh pria di depannya itu, pria yang tiba-tiba diam dengan anehnya.

Melihat Neji tak merespon, Gaara segera menggunakan kesempatannya untuk kabur dan menyusul Naruto.

"GAARA!"

Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan dokter itu dari lantai dua –kamar Naruto– ketika ia berlari di pekarangan –bergerak menuju ke dalam hutan.

'Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Naruto…Aku harus segera mengehentikan tindakan konyol Naruto!' batin Gaara terus menerobos ranting dan semak belukar yang ada di hadapannya. Terus berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya –tidak peduli dengan ranting-ranting yang menggores kulit putihnya dan membuat bercak-bercak darah bertebaran di sana-sini di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Aku datang untuk menemui Sasuke." Tegas Naruto pada kedua pria yang tangah berdiri di mulut sebuah gua tepat di tengah-tengah hutan. Nampaknya pemuda bertubuh besar dan berkerah tinggi –yang berjaga-jaga itu– sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi. Terbukti dari bagaimana mereka menyunggingkan senyuman memuakkan mereka dan lalu bergerak masuk –memberi tanda tidak langsung pada tamu mereka untuk ikut.

Suara tapak kaki yang menggema dan terpantul ke setiap dinding gua dengan langit-langit tajam itu memenuhi telinga Naruto dan entah mengapa lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Perlahan lorong sempit yang tadi mereka lalu berubah luas di ujungnya. Sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi tapi dengan dinding yang masih sama lembab dan dinginnya dengan lorong yang mereka lalui kini terbentang luas di hadapan Naruto. Ia kenal tempat ini. Yah, jelas saja. Di sini tempat ia disekap kemarin malam –hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya bisa menemukan posisi gua ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang. Sangat keras kepala..nah, seperti katamu." Ujar sebuah suara berat dari seorang pria pucat sambil berdiri manja di samping sebuah singgasana yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang pemuda lainnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut _raven _mencuat ke belakang yang mengenakan kemeja putih serta jaket tipisnya itu duduk mematung layaknya boneka manekin dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Menatap lurus pada dinding di depannya.

Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping singgasana lalu bergerak manja –dengan wajah datar– melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk di sisinya.

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat. Gerahamnya saling bertautan dengan geram di balik mulutnya yang terkunci rapat. Dan matanya mengkilat murka. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke dipeluk orang lain seperti itu. Tidak oleh Sai, pria yang sejak awal kemunculannya teramat sangat ia benci.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Tepis Sai santai, "Jangan bertingkah seolah aku yang merebutnya darimu. Karena kenyataan sebenarnya adalah kau yang merebutnya dariku."

"KAU!" bentak Naruto, "Kau membunuh sasudariku, menyakiti sahabatku, merusak hidupku dan sekarang merebut Sasuke dariku! Apa kau tidak sadar betapa rendahnya dirimu?! Membenarkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan! Kau tidak lebih baik dari binatang, kau tau!" tantang Naruto. Tidak ada raut rasa takut menyelimuti tiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Ia marah sekarang! Dan tidak satupun norma kesopanan yang akan menghalangi tiap makian yang akan keluar dari bibirnya malam ini.

"Rendah?" Sai menyahut dengan intonasi merendahkan, "Manusia itu mahluk yang angkuh dan sangat lemah. Kami bangsa vampire sangat kuat dan kekal. Dimana letak kebenaran kata-katamu yang mengatai kami rendah? Kau mahluk menjijikan. Menjauh dan pulanglah selama aku masih punya hati untuk mengampuni nyawamu 'lagi'."

"Kau merencanakan ini." Gumam Naruto.

"Tentu."

"kau merencanakan agar Sasuke meninggalkanku."

"…heh, kau memang bodoh, ya? Jadi selama ini kau baru sadar?" cemooh Sai dan lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke, mengelus dagu pemuda yang tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya itu, "Nah…bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk memberi 'malam terakhir' yang akan membuatnya kapok dan tidak mengejarmu lagi? Sepertinya salam terakhir yang kau berikan padanya terlalu lunak.**"**

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Dan iris _onyx_ itu akhirnya menoleh. Tapi dengan sangat datar.

Hati Naruto meringis melihat bagaimana dinginnya ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan ekspresi tak berperasaan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti ini? Menatapnya dingin seolah Naruto adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan ingin membawanya pulang? Apa Sasuke benar-benar serius ingin meninggalkannya?

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Naruto. Kau tidak berguna. Memangnya kau pikir Sasuke akan betah bersama mahluk yang lemah dan berumur pendek sepertimu? Kau sangat naif. Tinggal bersamamu hanya akan menyakiti hati Sasuke suatu saat nanti jika kau mati mendahuluinya. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya?"

Naruto megeryitkan dahi. Bulir kelingat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya menderita perlahan. Melihatmu semakin tua dan tua kemudian mati. Apa itu yang kau harapkan? Membuat Sasuke mendekam dalam penderitaan ketika kau telah tiada sepanjang hidupnya?"

Kerongkongan Naruto serasa kering.

"Berhenti membuatnya menderita. Yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah orang yang bisa menemaninya seumur hidupnya. Selamanya. Orang yang sama dengan dirinya."

Iris biru Naruto menunduk meratapi ujung kakinya yang mulai gemetar. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Dia…hanya menyakiti Sasuke perlahan-lahan…benarkah?

Semakin banyak tahun yang terlewatkan, Sasuke akan semakin menderita….menderita karena umur Naruto akan terus memendek.

Ekspresi Sasuke –tanpa siapapun di tempat itu menyadari– sedikit berubah. Naruto akan menyerah sekarang. Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Naruto tidak ingin menjadi vampire. Ia tidak membenci tapi hanya tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari dirinya. Naruto tidak akan sanggup membayangkan dirinya membunuh manusia dan lalu menghisap darahnya. Sasuke tau itu. Karena itulah kali ini…Naruto pasti akan menye––.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Sasuke pulang." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. "AKU AKAN MEMBAWANYA PULANG! PASTI! PASTI! PASTIIIIII!" teriaknya kencang.

Jirobou, Shino, Sai dan bahkan Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia…

"K-Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa?! Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang tadi kukatakan?!" pekik Sai mulai kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bodoh? Aku tidak peduli sekalipun harus dengan menjadi orang bodoh baru aku bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku bodoh, kau puas? Aku bodoh dan aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali pulang bersamaku!" semangat yang berkobar memenuhi wajah tan bergaris pemuda pirang yang menjadi manusia satu-satunya di sarang vampire itu. Membuat mental lawannya sedikit goyah oleh keteguhan penderiannya yang kokoh itu.

'Ia keras kepala, itu yang perlu kau ingat.' Kalimat peringatan dari Sasuke kemarin segera terngiang di benak Sai saat itu.

"Sasuke sudah tidak menginginkanmu! Apa kau sadar? Dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Kau seharusnya malu. Dia datang kesini dan meninggalkanmu itu atas keinginannya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak akan percaya pada kata-katamu." Tandas naruto.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada nyawamu sendiri?" tanya Sai.

"…?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ujar Sai, ia mulai kembali mengambil alih suasana dengan perlahan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah masam.

"Kau tau tanpa ada aku sama sekali pun kau sebenarnya akan tetap berada dalam masalah."

Dahi Naruto berkerut dan keringat lagi-lagi mengucur dari kedua sisi pelipisnya. Suhu di tempat itu nampaknya cukup menggerahkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Cibir si pirang.

Sai tersenyum sinis, "Ayo ingat kembali Naruto," katanya lalu mengubah intonasi suaranya, menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Ingatlah, berapa kali nyawamu nyaris melayang tiap bersama Sasuke?"

Huh?

'A-Apa….A-Apa yang…,'

"Berapa kali kau nyaris tewas di tangan Sasuke sendiri? Pikirkan dan coba ingat kembali. Aku ingin kau menyebutkannya Naruto." Sambung Sai memanasi.

Berapa kali…?

_Le-Let see…_

Ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui Sasuke adalah vampire, ia hampir mati kehabisan darah saat itu…

Saat ia bercinta pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke, tulangnya bergeser dan ia jelas bisa mati kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyadari kesadarannya sudah lenyap sebelum Sasuke mulai menyerangnya lagi…

Ketika guru Iruka datang dan Sasuke mengamuk karena salah paham, ia juga nyaris dibunuh saat itu…

Lalu…

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak bisa menyebutkannya karena tidak ada atau…karena terlalu banyak?" seru pria pucat dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau…," gumam Naruto nyaris tak terdengar, membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu terdiam dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Kau….gh," gumam Naruto lagi dan lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi mantap bercampur frustasi. "KAU TEME JELEK BRENGSEKKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MEMATUNG DISITU?! KATAKAN SESUATU, BODOH!" teriakknya lantang, "KATAKAN KALAU KAU MEMANG BENAR MENINGGALKANKU ATAS KEMAUANMU SENDIRI!"

.

.

.

SRAKK SRAAKKK SRAAAKKKK

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Ugh!" rintih Gaara ketika luka yang masih terbuka akibat gesekan ranting pohon yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya tadi bergesekan dengan dedaunan yang diterjangnya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya masih terus berlari dan tiba-tiba berhenti seketika ketika sesuatu menghadangnya.

Tubuh Gaara mematung dan terlihat jelas kalau bahu, lengan dan kakinya itu bergetar pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya ketikan melihat sosok yang tengah menghadangnya.

Suara geraman dalam terdengar sangat membekukan dari arah binatang berbulu lebat yang kini menghadang pemuda berambut merah dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah itu.

Seekor serigala berbulu hitam dengan deretan gigi runcing memenuhi rahang berliurnya tengah menatap Gaara lapar.

"HOI!" teriak sebuah suara tiba-tiba dan bergerak cepat menunggangi seekor anjing raksasa bewarna putih ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya sepanjang mungkin.

Refleks Gaara menyambut uluran tangan dari tamu 'kejutan' itu dan dengan sigap sang penunggang anjing besar tersebut menarik tubuh ringkih Gaara dan melemparnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

Nyaris terjatuh, Gaara langsung melingkarkankan tangannya ke pinggul pemuda di depannya itu. Syok, terkejut, dan heran masih menyelimutinya. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai akhirnya ia dan pemuda penunggang mahluk berukuran abnormal itu sampai ke tepi danau besar di dalam hutan. Serigala yang tadi menghadangnya sepertinya tidak mengejar mereka.

"Kau? Kau salah satu dari 'mereka' 'kan?!" pekik Gaara saat ia baru saja turun dari tunggangan Akamaru dan menunjuk-nunjuk pada si pemilik anjing tersebut. Ia yakin betul telah melihat pemuda dan anjingnya ini di goa tempat ia dan Naruto disekap kemarin.

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum dan berkata "Yup," mengiyakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau..?"

"Kau tidak berpikir aku memihak pada mereka 'kan?"

Dahi Gaara mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Yah…sedikit curhat, ya –semoga kau tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya alasanku bergabung dalam kelompok ini yah karena Sasuke."

"…?" Gaara masih menatap bingung.

"Klanku dibantai oleh manusia. Semuanya. Saat itu aku masih berusia tujuh tahun, dan yah…Sasuke menyelematkanku. Kisah sederhana tapi itu cukup berpengaruh untukku, kau tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap bersama kelompok itu dan melawan Sasuke?"

Kiba menekuk bibir dengan taring kecil mencuat sedikit di belahannya itu ke atas –nyaris seperti sedang mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah, kau tau, saat Sasuke meninggalkan kelompok aku juga agak kesal. Dan memutuskan untuk sementara membiarkan diriku dipimpin oleh Sai sambil aku mencari tau alasan Sasuke keluar. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar melukai Naruto kalau itu yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman denganku. Yah, meski aku paham kau tidak akan semudah itu percaya kata-kataku karena aku masih tetap bagian dari kelompok Sai tapi…asal kau tau saja. Aku berada di sana –menyelamatkanmu– itu atas perintah dari Sasuke."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau begini? Kau bilang aku menerimamu apa adanya, dan akan selalu mencintaiku. Sekarang apa? Kau duduk bagai boneka yang dikendalikan pria jalang ini!"

Bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi tan bergaris Naruto. Hatinya sakit…benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Ini bukan semata-mata karena orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya begitu saja tapi…ini lebih ke masalah sebesar apa pengorbanannya sampai detik ini untuk mempertahankan pendiriannya untuk tetap berada di sisi mahluk pemangsanya itu.

Keluarga yang ia tinggalkan..

Sahabat yang ia lukai…

Guru yang nyaris melayang nyawanya…

Saudari yang terbunuh….

Naruto memegangi perutnya. Emosi yang melunjak membuat isi perutnya serasa melilit. Sasuke…ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan dicampakkan begitu saja olehnya.

Pria yang sudah berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Melindunginya…mencintainya…menyayanginya….mendekapnya…,

Tangan yang lembab oleh keringat itu semakin meremas perutnya dengan terisak.

"Aku memberikan semuanya…lalu apa-apaan ini…Sasuke…," ujar Naruto dengan suara parau. "Kenapa kau…,"

"Heh, sekarang kau sudah mengerti Naruto? Pulanglah!" perintah Sai ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri semakin terpuruk dan meringkuk dengan terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku!" bentak Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala!" timpal Sai.

"Dia sudah janji padaku, dan aku mempercayainya!"

"Dia berbohong padamu, bodoh!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin karena kami sudah––," serasa di bekukan seketika ketka Naruto sadar tengah meremas perutnya sedari tadi. Matanya membulat seolah sebuah ingatan luar biasa menyeruak di benaknya dan mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk beberapa detik. Sesaat kemudian wajah itu kembali tertunduk. Menatap perutnya. Tapi kali ini bukan isak tangis dan wajah menderita yang ia tunjukkan melainkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan–senang, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya senyuman itu berubah sinis.

Sai menjadi heran-heran dibuatnya. 'Ada apa dengan dia?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tatapan aneh Naruto menyorot iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar. Tapi tidak mengapa. Itu tidak akan menggoyahkan pemikiran Naruto sekarang. 'Kau juga merencanakan ini…._teme._'

.

.

.

"Berhenti menghalangiku!" pekik Gaara jengkel pada anjing besar yang bewarna putih yang tengah berbaring di setiap arah yang Gaara hendak lalui.

Ia harus segera menemui Naruto karena itulah terjebak di danau bersama seekor anjing besar beserta pawangnya itu benar-benar membuat Gaara gusar. Temannya dalam bahaya! Dan kenapa juga ia harus dihalangi terus sejak tadi?!

"Ayolah…bisakah kau sedikit rileks? Hidupmu pasti sangat tidak tenang dengan sifatmu yang kelewat overprotektif pada si pirang itu." Decak Kiba dari arah belakang tubuh Gaara.

Sang pemuda dengan tato kanji di keningnya melempar _deathglare_ pada mahluk yang bersuara itu. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan marah hingga langkah kakinya terdengar keras tiap ia melangkah. Dan saat sampai dihadapan pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu, Gaara pun menarik kerah baju pria itu dengan kasar. "Kau…sebaiknya menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" pekik pemuda di dalam goa –yang kali ini bukan Naruto melainkan Sai– ketika melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dan seharusnya tetap berada di singgasananya –menjadi patung dan tak bersuara (sesuai kesepakatannya) – tiba-tiba melompat turun, menyambar tubuh pemuda pirang di bawah sana dan kabur dengan sangat cepat keluar dari tempat pengap itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Kejar mereka!" teriak Sai lagi kali ini pada kedua antek-anteknya yang masih dalam mode syok karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang tidak mereka prediksi itu.

Jirobou dan Shino pun segera berlari tidak kalah cepatnya keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Sai yang hanya berdecak dan menggeram kesal hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan menendang kursi singgasana yang tadi Sasuke duduki hingga hancur berkeping-keping menghantam dinding goa.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAPP

-dalam pengejaran-

"Sasuke?!" pekik Naruto yang kini tengah digendong dengan tidak elitnya di bahu Sasuke yang terus berlari dan sesekali melompat naik ke dahan pohon dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ck, _dobe. _Kalau saja kau tidak melarangku untuk menghabisi mereka, kita tidak akan kerepotan sampai sejauh ini."

Naruto hanya merunggut tidak senang sambil terus berpegangan –dengan susah payah– pada punggung jaket Sasuke. "Bisakah kau menggendongku dengan cara yang lebih baik, tuan?" pinta Naruto sarkastik.

"Jangan banyak protes disaat genting begini, 'nona',"

"Jangan panggil aku nona, _teme_!" protes Naruto kesal.

"Lalu apa? Nyonya Uchiha, heh?" Naruto sontak terdiam dan wajahnya segera memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto menyahut bingung.

"Tadi…apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau semua ini telah kurencanakan. Kenapa kau yakin kalau aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu?"

Tatapan Naruto menerawang seolah tengah melihat sosok orang lain di kejauhan. Ditatapnya awan hitam yang menggantung di atas kepala mereka. Sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke sambil masih tetap melompat-lompat pada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa melirik lewat ekor matanya ketika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku punya satu tempat yang cukup bagus. Sebuah goa lain yang tersembunyi. Jika hujan turun bahkan Akamaru pun tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaaan kita." Ujarnya kemudian dan langsung mendarat ke tanah. Melanjutkan pelarian mereka dengan berlari.

**0l=======*Can't Be Separated*=======l0**

ZRAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHH

"Fyuuh~ Tepat waktu!" hela Naruto sambil menengok ke luar dari celah goa yang tengah ia tempati. Tempatnya tertutup oleh rimbunan semak lebat dari luar. Ia bahkan harus susah payah menyingkap dedauanan itu hanya untuk sekedar menengok keadaan langit yang terus menumpahkan hujannya dengan sangat deras di luar sana.

"Mendekat, Naruto." Panggil Sasuke yang tengah menambahkan satu kayu kering lain yang berhasil mereka selamatkan sebelum hujan ke dalam api unggun kecil di tengah goa yang tidak begitu besar itu.

Segera saja Naruto pun beringsut ke dekat api unggun itu, mengulurkan tangannya ke dekat api dan tersenyum lebar.

"Menyeramkan," pecah Sasuke dingin.

"Huh?"

"Senyummu itu menyeramkan."

"HEEHHHH?! Apa maksudmu, _teme_?!" pekik Naruto tidak senang sontak berdiri dan mengepalakan tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto untuk duduk tepat disampingnya, lalu mendorong kepala pirang itu perlahan bersandar di bahunya. "Maksudku senyummu itu terlihat menyeramkan jika dilihat dari seberang situ. Kalau kau tersenyum di dekatku seperti ini sekarang, baru akan terlihat manis." Ujar Sasuke.

"Gombal," celetuk Naruto namun tidak bisa ia sangkal kalau wajahnya sekarang memanas. Bukan karena perapian begitu dekat dengan mereka, tapi karena sesuatu yang meluap dari dalam hatinya.

Merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka, Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dan Naruto pun mendongkak. Dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada bahu kanan Sasuke, Naruto menatap iris mata kelam kekasihnya dalam kebisuan yang begitu membius.

Perlahan Sasuke pun mendekat dan mengecup bibir ranum Naruto dengan lembut, "Mmnhh…," Sasuke membalik badannya agar saling berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia pun segera melesakkannya lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu dan membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang dan meramas tubuh bawah Sasuke.

"Ah! Maaf!" pekik Naruto sangat malu ketika ia sadar bagian yang ia remas itu adalah pangkal paha Sasuke –nyaris mengenai bagian 'tengah'nya.

Naruto dengan kikuk dan bergerak menjauh tapi Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuatnya kini berada di pangkuan pria bocah _raven_. Duduk tepat diatas kedua betis pemuda tampan itu –membelakanginya.

Sambil melingkarkankan tangannya ke tubuh Naruto, Sasuke perlahan mengecup tekuk bewarna tan itu sekilas. Tangan satunya mulai menelusup ke dalam kemeja Naruto dan mengelus-elus perut datar si pirang, "Ngghh…,"

"Hujan ini sepertinya akan berlangsung lama, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke lalu mengecup leher Naruto dari belakang, memebuat pemiliknya melengguh pelan, "Apa kau tidak mau membuatnya lebih 'hangat'?" bisiknya sangat dekat.

"Nnh, A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ki-Kita sudah di depan api unggun sekarang. Kayu bakarnya juga sudah cukup..kau," celoteh Naruto sangat gugup, wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya mulai 'panas' secara perlahan namun pasti.

"Hmm," Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam surai indah milik sang kekasih, "Kau tau sendiri bukan itu maksud perkataanku," sambungnya lalu menciumi turun pipi leher dan bahu Naruto satu per satu. "_I want you…_."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menanggalkan kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto, sementara si pirang sendiri hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah yang sangat malu bagaimana jemari-jemari kokoh nan lentik bewarna pucat milik Sasuke membuka kancing bajunya satu-satu.

Setelah semua kancing baju itu lepas, jemari Sasuke lalu bergerak turun ke bawah –membuka kancing dan menurunkan sedikit resleting celana Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengahalangi akses jemari Sasuke jika ia ingin bertindak 'lebih'.

Tapi Naruto yang awalnya berpikir kalau Sasuke akan melakukan _hand job_ padanya tiba-tiba terkejut ketika kedua tangan Sasuke itu justru mengangkat pingganggnya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto sangat malu. Dan ia hanya bisa menutup sedikit wajahnya dengan ujung lengan kemejannya ketika Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri di atas kedua lututnya sendiri sambil berhadapan dengan pria _raven_ itu.

Naruto malu karena posisi mereka sekarang membuat mulut Sasuke berada tepat diujung tonjolan di dadanya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuh kecil puting Naruto dengan ujung lidahnya. Menjilatnya naik turun dengan hanya menggunakan sedikit bagian dari ujung lidahnya itu.

"AHHNNNG…..Sasuke…ng," erang Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka respon tubuhnya bisa sehebat itu hanya dengan sentuhan kecil di tempat yang notabene sudah sering 'dilahap' begitu.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Kau seperti tidak pernah kusentuh selama bertahun-tahun saja." Sindir Sasuke sambil masih menggoda tonjolan kecil itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

"ANGGHHH….nghh….nh….cerewet…nghh, hentikan itu…ngh––ahh."

Sasuke pun berhenti. Kali ini menatap perut datar Naruto. Dimana sebuah guratan merusak warna kulit bagian bawah perut indah itu. Coraknya yang seperti loreng-loreng tipis menyebar di kedua sisi perut Naruto. Tapi ia tidak merasa aneh dengan itu. Ia tau kenapa guratan atau corak kecoklatan itu ada di sana. Ia pun mengecup perut Naruto lembut, membuat perut tersebut berkontrasi merespon sentuhannya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil masih menciumi perut kekasihnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau hebat. Sangat luar biasa dan aku berhutang padamu." Ciuman di perut Naruto makin menjadi-jadi dan kali ini Sasuke menjilati garis perutnya. Mulai dari ujung celananya hingga ke pusar, "Nggghhh––."

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bermain dengan perut Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa ngerang dan memeluk kepala dengan bentuk rambut mencuat kebelakanganya itu sebagai tumpuan karena lututnya sudah mulai terasa lemas seiring Sasuke terus menciumi perutnya begitu.

Puas dengan perut, Sasuke lalu menurunkan celana Naruto dan melemparnya ke samping. Kini Naruto polos –minus kemeja yang masih menggantung di lengan pemuda pirang itu. Penis Naruto menegang dan terlihat sudah tidak sabaran untuk disentuh 'lebih lanjut'.

Dengan tangan kanan menopang pantat Naruto dan tangan kiri yang menyangga paha kanan sang pemilik manik biru _sapphire_ itu, Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto sedikit ke atas.

"EH?!" pekik Naruto saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat, "AAHHHNNGGG––ah, ahh…..ngh…Sasu….ngh…," erang dan desah Naruto terus-terusan saat dirasakannya penisnya kini tengah berada di dalam mulut Sasuke. Mendapat pijatan (hisapan) dan elusan (jilatan) membuatnya kepalanya pusing. Rupanya ia mengangkatnya untuk itu?

Sasuke hanya bisa terus menghisap-hisap benda tegang milik Naruto itu untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Karena bergerak maju mundur tidak memungkinkan dengan posisi ini –apalagi ditambah Naruto yang memeluk erat kepalanya dan bertumpu di atas kepalanya sekarang.

Sasuke pun hanya melakukan permainan kecil yang baginya sudah cukup bisa membuat Narutonya mabuk.

Ia mengeluarkan penis Naruto dengan cepat dari mulutnya dan membuat 'batang' tegang itu memantul-mantul di udara untuk sesaat sebelum Sasuke kembali menangkapnya –melahap– ujung penis itu dan menghisap 'kepalanya' dihisapnya bagian itu lalu perlahan memasukkan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus dihisap. Sangat seduktif.

"Ahhnn…..ahh….AHH––nngghh….owh, ahn…," erang Naruto kepayahan saat kenikamatan menjalar sepenuhnya ke bagian vitalnya itu. Seolah penisnya menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lebih sensitif dari yang seharusnya.

Setelah menjilat-jilat nakal lubang penis Naruto, Sasuke pun menurunkan bocah pirang itu kembali ke atas pangkuannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk. Ia sangat malu. Dan penisnya sekarang basah, membuat benda vitalnya itu kedinginan oleh udara malam yang segera mengerubuni.

Melihat Naruto yang diam-diam saja, Sasuke kembali menggamit penis Naruto dan langsung mengocoknya cepat, "AHH! NGHHH––AHHHH! Jangaan…nggghh," pinta Naruto sambil berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke di penisnya.

Tangan nganggur Sasuke yang lainnya bergerak kewajah Naruto, mengangkat dagu pemuda manis itu agar mau menatapnya. Tapi percuma, Naruto kini sedang menutup matanya. Berusaha mengendalikan sensasi nikmat yang mulai meracuni akal sehatnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Berusaha meminimalisir suara desahan yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin gila.

"Buka matamu, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi merah Naruto –lembut.

Iris _sapphire_ yang indah itu pun perlahan mulai nampak dari balik kelopak dan bulu mata lentik Naruto. Tapi tatapan iris mata cantik itu nampak tidak fokus. Setengah tertutup dan nampak sudah begitu mabuk dan berselimut nafsu. Bibir ranum yang sejak tadi terkunci itu pun perlahan mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara-suara berat –bukan desahan melengking– melainkan erangan-erangan pelan yang begitu eksotis.

Tidak tahan terus-terusan menatap pemandangan menggiurkan –padahal hanya wajah saja– itu, Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melumat bibir indah itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap bibir bawahnya lalu bibir atasnya kemudian kedua bagian bibir itu bergantian. Menghisapnya dan menjilatinya. Memasukkan lidahnya dan membuat Naruto mengerang semakin keenakan dan juga frustasi karena dikeroyok lewat dua tempat 'terbaikknya' itu secara bersamaan. Tangan Sasuke yang lain pun mulai ikut mengganggu tonjolan di dadanya. Memilinnya, mencubitnya dan menekan-nekannya dengan ibu jari sembari tangan satunya terus mengocok penisnya tanpa ampun. Bibirnya pun tengah dipenjara dalam pagutan buas hingga semua erangannya hanya bisa tenggelam ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Derasnya hujan di luar sana semakin menggila saja. Bahkan petir mulai saling beradu cetar dan membahana di angkasa.

Meski begitu hal menyeramkan di luar itu sama sekali tidak akan bisa menginterupsi sedikit pun pada kegiatan dua sejoli yang tengah 'menghangatkan' diri di dalam goa itu.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah menungging di depan Sasuke yang sudah 'topless' tapi dengan celana panjang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kancing dan resleting celananya pun saat ini tengah Naruto urus.

Sasuke tidak mau berbuat banyak selain menyaksikan Naruto yang –kalau saja bukan karena kemeja putihnya itu– sudah nyaris telanjang di bawah sana sedang mencoba menggodanya dengan melakukan hal yang sama yang tadi Sasuke lakukan pada perutnya –menciumi dan menjilatinya.

Naruto menarik celana Sasuke sekedar agar ia bisa mengeluarkan benda favoritnya dari kurungannya itu. Setelah merasa celahnya cukup, Naruto pun menyusupkan tangan kecilnya untuk menarik keluar 'milik' Sasuke. Sang empunya sedikit mengerang saat dirasakannya benda tersensitif tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan dingin Naruto.

Dengan sekali tarikan 'Wolah!' benda besar yang berdiri mantap dan panjang itu pun berhasil Naruto keluarkan dari desakan kain celana Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat tanpa sengaja –ketika ia menarik keluar benda itu dan membuatnya sedikit terpantul-pantul kecil– ujungnya sempat menyentuh bibirnya. Dan itu membuat ia sedikit terkejut seolah yang menyentuh bibirnya itu adalah sebongkah es.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Naruto mulai menggenggam pangkal penis Sasuke yang nyaris membuat ujung ibu jari dan jari telunjukknya tidak bisa bertemu ketika menggenggam benda itu.

Naruto meneguk ludah dan lalu melahap penis di depannya.

"Mmmngh….mmm….mmngghmmhh––mng!" rancau Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan penis Sasuke berada di dalam mulutnya.

Sesekali ia keluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya –sekedar untuk mengambil nafas– sembari menjilati ujungnya atau menghisap-hisap manja testisnya.

Sasuke tertarik untuk mengelus rambut pirang Naruto sembari kekasihnya itu 'bermain'.

"Kau sudah semakin terlatih," puji Sasuke. Naruto segera menarik wajahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk –ia mengelap sudut bibirnya menggunakan jari tengah dan jari manis bagian dalamnya sambil menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke. Meski sebuah pujian tapi bagi Naruto itu terdengar begitu vulgar.

"_Teme_!"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya! Lakukan saja sendiri!" protes Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

Naruto menoleh. "…?"

"Kau yakin kau mau aku 'memasukimu' langsung?" ancam Sasuke.

-glek-

Dengan terpaksa Naruto akhirnya mau tidak mau kembali meringsut ke hadapan Sasuke. Menggamit penis _huge size_ milik kekasihnya itu dan menciuminya ogah-ogahan.

"Jangan begitu. Masukkan ke dalam mulutmu Naruto."

Telinga Naruto panas. Sungguh! Tapi memang dia bisa apa? Protes? Memberontak? Yang ada juga Sasuke akan beringas dan menjejalkan penis besarnya itu ke kerongkongannya dan membiarkan ia menderita kehabisan nafas.

Perlahan Naruto mulai kembali memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Benda ini adalah satu-satunya –setelah berteriak– yang bisa membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya sangat lebar hingga rahangnya serasa akan bergeser.

Terus bergerak naik turun –meski ia tidak bisa memasukkan semua 'batangan' itu ke dalam mulutnya– Naruto terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Merancau tidak jelas dan mengerang-erang seolah meng-_oral job_ penis membuat tubuhnya terasa nikmat.

Sembari Naruto masih tersibukkan oleh 'mainan' favoritnya, Sasuke mulai menyingkap kemeja yang menutupi bagian belakang Naruto dan lalu mengelus-elus punggung tan si pirang dengan lembut.

Dari arah posisinya berada Sasuke tidak bisa melihat banyak ke bawah sana, selain dua gundukan kenyal yang bernama pantat itu mencuat di ujung tubuh indah milik kekasihnya itu. Tapi meski begitu, Sasuke tau persis di mana letak anus Naruto dan ia akan memainkannya.

"EEMMMNGHHH...MMNGGHHH! AAHH! SASUKE!" pekik Naruto melepas penis Sasuke dari mulutnya dan mengerang kencang ketika dua jari Sasuke menyeruak masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam anusnya yang masih kering.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke santai, "Jangan hentikan bagianmu, Naruto." Ia lalu membuat gerakan mengunting di dalam rektum Naruto.

"Mmmnghh….nggghhh, ahh….nnhh….ah….," "Kenapa….nggh….jangan….nggh…tiba-tiba dua….nnghh, ahh…begitu, ngh––,"

"Karena satu jari sudah tidak 'mempan' lagi menjadi pembuka untuk anusmu yang lapar ini." Sahut Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan dan 'menggunting-gunting' rongga penyedia 'layanan surga' untuk penisnya itu. Ahh…rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memasuki tempat itu.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah tidak mau bermain dengan 'milikku' sekarang berbalik Naruto. Hadapkan bokongmu ke wajahku."

"HEHH?!"

"Cepatlah."

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerucut tidak terima tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus disiapkan dulu. Memang sih rasanya tidak sesakit dulu –ketika ia baru pertama kali atau di bulan-bulan awal bersama Sasuke dan melakukan 'itu'. Semenjak bersama Sasuke selama dua tahun di Paris, Naruto…ugh, bisa dibilang di _training _habis-habisan oleh mentor termesum yang pernah Naruto temui dalam hidupnya, yaitu Sasuke –kekasihnya yang tengah ia sodorkan lubang pantat di belakang sana.

Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada anusnya hingga lubang yang ia yakini seribu persen dulunya sangat sempit itu entah mengapa belakangan ini bisa menampung dan melahap penis Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Membuat kenikamatan jauh lebih mendominasi ketimbang rasa sakit setiap mereka 'bermain'. Tapi lain soal jika Sasuke melakukannya dengan tema '_hard core'_ maka Naruto sangat yakin sebesar apapun lubang anus yang ia miliki, ia akan tetap merasa kesakitan setiap 'Sasuke' dan 'teman-temannya' menyerobot dan mencabuli anusnya dengan beringas.

"Nngghhh….annh….nghh, nnngg….. guh––ahhh…..," erang Naruto saat Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya yang kerutannya terlihat sudah agak tidak elastis lagi itu –bukti betapa Sasuke adalah seorang kekasih yang terlalu-amat-sangat 'rajin' menjamu dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menarik mundur kepalanya dan disambut desahan pelan dari Naruto. Ujung lidahnya dan pinggiran lubang anus Naruto masih terhubung dengan benang saliva yang tipis dan lalu terputus. Ia puas melihat saliva yang ia sumbangkan ke 'liang' itu perlahan tersedot ke dalam seolah mengerti tugas mereka adalah 'melicinkan' dinding-dinding ketat di dalam sana.

Dengan masih bertumpu pada siku dan lutut –alias menungging– Naruto terlihat pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai bangkit dari tempatnya dan mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Naruto.

Ahh…Naruto benci posisi ini. Ia sangat benci, sangat benci! Itu karena, "AAGGHHHHH! AAHHH…..NGHHH––HAHHHH, agghhnngghh….,owgh….nggh," karena penis Sasuke akan tertanam sangat dalam ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke memegang erat pinggul Naruto sembari ia memaju-mundur –mengeluar-masukkan– dan memanjakan penisnya. Ia tau betul Naruto tidak suka posisi ini. Dan jelas dalam teori mana pun dari buku yang ia baca menjelaskan dengan sangat frontal bahwa posisi _dog style_ itu sebenarnya memang ditujukan hanya untuk kepuasan sang 'seme' bukan si 'uke'. Penis posisi _top _akan melesak masuk sangat dalam ke dalam anus sang _bottom _dalam posisi ini_. _Dan kenikmatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Seluruh penis tertanam dan diremas kuat oleh dinding-dinding panas yang begitu menggigit jelas adalah keuntungan terbesar sang seme. Sementara uke harus sedikit 'menderita' dengan hal itu, jadi dalam posisi ini ia harus sedikit diberi _service_ tersendiri. Seperti mengocok penisnya atau pun memainkan putingnya sembari sang seme membisikkan kalimat sayang ––coret–– mesum (a.k.a jorok) untuk mengalihkan perhatian ukenya dari kondisi 'kesakitan'.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ini hanya sebentar, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya dalam posisi ini bukan?" bisik Sasuke sambil terus memompa penisnya pelan dan tiba-tiba cepat lalu pelan lagi. Membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi dibuatnya.

"Ber….berbalik….ugh, ahh….Sasuke….nggh, owgh…ahh….kumohon…," pinta Naruto kesusahan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur disekujur tubuhnya. Kenikamatan yang didapatnya –dari gesekan penis Sasuke di rektumnya– tenggelam oleh rasa tidak nyaman oleh benda panjang yang terlalu sangat dalam menjulur ke dalam tubuhnya itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan lorong rektumnya memanjang secara paksa, atau bahkan penis Sasuke sudah menembus masuk ke perutnya? Ugh, ini mengerikan. "Sasuke…nghh,"

Tidak tega juga melihat kekasih tercintanya tidak bisa begitu menikmati permainan mereka, Sasuke pun –dengan begitu 'baik'– memutar tubuh Naruto menghadap ke arahnya tanpa melepas penis besarnya dari penjara 'ketat' anus Naruto.

"HUWAHHHHH! AAGHHHH….!" Erang Naruto, "Agh! Sasu _teme _brengsek! Jangan memutarku saat kau masih––AHH! Nghh…..owh, ahhh….nnggh…._no.._nghh…," Naruto terbungkam oleh hantaman dasyat Sasuke tepat di _sweat spot-_nya. Terus menyentuh bagian itu dengan 'indah'nya. Tanpa ampun dan tanpa sempat membiarkan Naruto untuk protes dengan irama gerakannya yang terus semakin cepat dan tiba-tiba melambat kemudian langsung beringas lagi secara mendadak dan terus berulang seperti itu.

"Oowwghhh…aaghhnm….mmnghh…..ahh, nghhh..ahh…," erangan-erangan penuh nikmat membuat telinga Naruto memanas. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak bersuara ketika lubangnya di sodomi dengan cara sevulgar itu.

"Ahnnn…-suke….nghh," tangan Naruto terjulur ke depan menggapai bahu Sasuke dan menariknya ke arahnya. Ketika tubuh bidang Sasuke berada dalam pelukannya dan Sasuke kembali mepercepat sodokannya, Naruto pun tak tanggung-tanggung melesakkan semua desahan dan erangan erotisnya tepat di telianga Sasuke. Membuat sang kekasih semaki tergila-gila dan bernafsu untuk semakin beringas.

Ciuman panas melanjutkan aktifitas 'basah' yang sekarang lagi di tunda sejenak di bawah sana. Naruto tidak mau kalah dalam adu lidah itu dan terus ikut memelintir lidah Sasuke tiap kali lidah itu mendorongnya atau menariknya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Saliva yang berceceran di bibir dan dagu Naruto sudah tidak diindahkan lagi. Sasuke terus memanggut bibir Naruto buas. Menghisap lidah 'nakal' kekasihnya itu hingga Naruto menyerah dengan erangan tinggi.

Pagutan mereka sudahi dan Sasuke pun mulai bangkit, "Nnggh…," Naruto agak mengerang ketika ia merasakan kontraksi pada penis Sasuke ketika si empunya itu bergerak memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke lalu menarik lengan Naruto sementara ia bergerak perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ohh…yahh….Naruto tau apa maunya vampire ini.

Setelah merasa penis Sasuke tercabut dari anusnya, Naruto lalu merayap ke atas tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring beralaskan onggokan pakaian mereka–minus celana Sasuke dan kemenja Naruto– itu.

Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke perlahan sebelum Naruto memulai permainan dalam posisi favoritnya.

Sasuke juga tau soal itu, _woman on top_ –atau dalam kasus Naruto _uke on top_– ini adalah posisi yang menguntungkan untuk _bottom_. Jika ia berada di atas maka sang uke bisa mengatur kecepatan yang diinginkannya dan seberapa jauh penis pasangannya boleh memasukinya.

Yah…posisi yang sedikit menyiksa untuk Sasuke. Membuatnya gregetan tiap Naruto terlihat akan menghantamkan anusnya dengan keras namun si pirang berhenti tepat sebelum penis Sasuke masuk seutuhnya! Agh! Kali ini Sasuke yang frustasi! Tapi hal itu kadang di akalinya dengan cara menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas bersamaan ketika Naruto menyentakkan anusnya dengan keras kebawah. Dan dengan itu Naruto aku mengerang keras –kesakitan bercampur rasa nikmat– yang akan membuat anusnya menyempit dengan erat selama beberapa detik dan memberi sensasi dasyat pada penis Sasuke.

Yak, itulah yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ugh, _teme…_kau…aghh! NGHH––AHHH kau curang! Angh….ngghhh….aaaahhhh….," protes Naruto kembali pada posisinya berada di bawah dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Kedua kakinya digantung begitu saja di kedua bahu bidang kekasihnya itu, sementara penis besar Sasuke kembali menghantam tubuhnya dengan begitu hebat.

"AAHHNGGG…..ngh….mmngh….ahh….ngh….," Naruto mulai terlihat gelisah. Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera menggamit penis Naruto yang benar-benar nyaris terbengkalai itu dan lalu mengocoknya cepat sambil gerakan pinggulnya ia percepat pula. "AAHHH….SASUKE! EENNNGGGHH…––AH!" sperma langsung berceceran dan mengotori perut tan dengan kulit mengkilat oleh keringat milik Naruto. Dadanya naik turun dengan tarikan nafas yang besar. Dan ia terlihat sangat kewalahan.

"Nnghh," Sasuke ikut mengerang pelan dan setelah yakin 'semuanya' sudah keluar, ia pun menarik penisnya membiarkan anus Naruto yang 'terbuka' menumpahkan sebagian cairan miliknya yang tidak dapat ditampung oleh lubang sempit itu.

Sasuke lalu bergerak untuk menciumi perut Naruto, menjilati sperma yang berceceran di sana, menyusuri garis perutnya, mengecup belikatnya dan berakhir dengan memberi satu kecupan di dahi.

Naruto tidak menggubris, bukannya tidur, tapi Naruto tengah mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping seolah menolak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

Tidak…dia hanya sedang berpikir. Pemuda pirang itu sangat gampang kepikiran mengenai hal-hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Sai benar, Sasuke?" gumam Naruto lalu perlahan menoleh pada kekasihnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, Sai benar." Ulang Naruto, "Kenapa kau harus memilihku? Kau hanya akan menderita jika bersamaku. Umurku tidak panjang, dan kau pasti akan tersiksa jika aku meninggal nanti."

Sasuke berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini merusak euforia sehabis bercinta mereka dengan membahas mahluk tidak jelas ekpresinya seperti si Sai itu? Tapi jika hal ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Naruto, maka ia jelas tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Ia bergerak turun menciumi pipi merah muda kekasih pirangnya itu, "Karena sesuatu itu rapuh dan tak bertahan lamalah yang membuatnya indah dan bernilai tinggi, Naruto." Bisiknya, "Kau ini…aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita hanya karena memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Ini bukan hal bodoh, dan kau tau itu." Tepis Naruto, "Aku serius." Ditatapnya _onyx_ yang mulai menunjukkan kejujurannya itu. Sasuke akan menderita dan Sasuke sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke putus asa. Direndahkannya wajahnya itu untuk ia benamkan di tekuk Naruto, menyembunyikan ekpresinya yang kalut –berharap aroma tubuh Naruto akan bisa menjadi obat penenang untuknya.

"Sasuke…," lirih Naruto mengelus pelan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dan kemudian kembali berbisik, "_Turn me into a vampire…_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Huuussshhh…..jangan bilang sama tou dan kaasan ku kalau aku diam-diam bikin fic di tengah ujian begini ya? XDD **

**Yup, chap ini ada lemonnya yeeyy! *joget2* gemana? Nggk hot kan? *plakk**

**Yah mau gemana lagi, ane lagi ujian okeh? *alesan***

**So? Apa minna menjamur karena nungguin fic ini? *watados.**

**Hahaha yah maafkan aku…maaaaafffffff sangaaaaatttt!**

**Kadang aku berpikir (?) apa cara penulisanku yang detail itu tidak begitu mengganggu? Erm, maksudku, yah you know, percuma sebuah tulisan atau pendekskripsian itu dibuat sedetai mungkin kalau sama sekali tidak bisa membuat imajinasi orang yang membacanya 'menari'. Ya 'kan?**

**Jadi kepikiran juga…**

***pundung***

**Hadouhh…napa jadi galau..**

**Jadi….apakah minna sama sekalian masih mau berbelas kasih merepiu ficku yang nista ini?**

**TTwTT**

**Onegaisimasu! m(_ _)m**

**Balasan pertanyaan yang mendominasi di kotak repiu kemaren:**

**Aaarrrrgghhhh….kenapa semua berpikir kalau guratan di perut Naru itu bekas operasi sesaaarrr? Huweeeehhh…betapa buruknya pendeskripsian ceritaku sampai semua orang salah paham. o(TTATT)o *nangis kejang-kejang. Aku kan bilang guratan yang menyebar…bukan satu garis melintang membelah perut! * * moga ja penjelasan di chap ini bisa sedikit mengubah imajinasi minna-tachi. Habisnya penjelasan sebenarnya baru akan jelaskan di chap berikutnya. Itu pun kalau fic ini akan punya chap selanjutnya. Wong chap depan muncul atau nggk tergantung repiuannya ada apa kagak * **

**Ada yang nanya kenapa nggk bunuh Sai? Um, itu karena Naru nggk mau Sasu ngebunuh lagi. Ia ingin mengubah sifat Sasuke, ingat?**

**Tapi soal kenapa tuh udel bodong nggk dijadiin manusia saja….erm….ane nggk kepikiran coy ,v coba ente ngasi saran gitu dari awal…hahaha xD**

**Dan apakah Naru akan putus dan Sasu ninggalin Naru? Ermm….*lirik lemon*….um gemna yaawwhh XDD**

'**Anak-nya sasunaru gimana kabarnya?' Hahaahaha minna-tachi sudah berkhayal jauh yah? * lu tuh yg pasaran dan terlalu menjurus ke M-preg#digebukin* hehe, ane belum punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.**

**Soal Angst….err….mari lupakan itu sejenak *watados***

**Dan AHHH…..akhirnya ada yang nana dimana Kurama! XDD *jingkrak* ayoo…kemana my unyu-unyu beruang *ditendang* musang itu? Hayoo….XD **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: it's SN not NS**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC maybe. Missing abjad. Alur kilat. Different setting time and place alias AU-ah gelap *bletak*. Membosankan? TwT**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Berhubung udah mau liburan. Jadi yah berusaha saja moga nih fic tamat… =,="**

**Please enjoy it ^,^**

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty Two#**

"_Turn me into a vampire…_,"

Kalimat itu serasa menggema di udara. Dan Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menyahut penolakan Sasuke mengenai keputusannya itu dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidur.

"Naruto? Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

"…"

_-Skip Time-_

Gemeritik ranting-ranting yang dilahap api unggun di dalam goa yang tengah ditempati oleh sepasang pemuda berbeda warna kulit malam itu terdengar memantul disetiap dinding tempat gia tersebut. Malam sudah semakin larut dan hujan deras nampaknya belum mau berhenti.

Sesosok pria dengan wajah kaku berkulit pucat yang tengah duduk sambil lengan kanannya bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya itu juga tidak henti-hentinya menatap jauh pada semak belukar diujung sana –dedaunan yang memisahkannya dengan hujan lebat di luar– dan ia pun sesekali melirik pada pemuda pirang yang tengah tidur lelap di sisinya.

Tatapan kalut dari _onyx_ yang dingin itu berubah lembut ketika ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang ia cintai. Menjadi sendu tapi juga penuh kasih sayang. Diusapnya lembut surai pirang pemuda yang bergelung di balik kemejanya yang kusut itu, celana jeansnya juga hanya di pasang asal-asalan. Sasuke agak kesulitan memasang kembali seluruh pakaian kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan si pirang tengah tertidur pulas. Meski sudah cukup 'kelelahan' tapi mahluk 'kuning' satu ini tetap saja masih bisa melayangkan tinju dan tendangan ketika dia tidur. Benar-benar hal yang selalu membuat Sasuke mawas diri tiap seranjang dengannya. Takut kalau-kalau ketika dia membiarkan dirinya tertidur di samping bocah ini besok ia akan mendapati dirinya berada di lantai –habis ditendang dari atas kasur.

Tapi toh ia tidak mungkin membenci pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu hanya karena satu kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak seberapa itu. Bukankah cinta memang harus saling berbagi dan menerima pasangan apa adanya?

Tapi sayangnya masalah gaya tidur Naruto yang kurang bagus dan tidak disukai Sasuke itu bukanlah masalah yang perlu ia pusingkan sekarang. Pernyataan Naruto malam inilah yang membuat Uchiha terakhir itu bingung sejadi-jadinya untuk memikirkan masa depan mereka berdua mulai hari ini.

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang berkerut dalam. Entah mengapa ia merasa pusing hanya dengan mengingat kembali apa yang si _blonde_ ini katakan sebelum terkapar lelap seperti sekarang.

"_Turn me into a vampire…,"_

'_Turn me into a vampire_?' _A vampire_?!' tidakkah itu terdengar sangat gila untuk diucapkan oleh manusia –orang satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk tidak pernah membunuh siapapun lagi itu? Pemuda yang rela menjadi 'makanan utama'nya hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Sasuke membunuh manusia? Sekarang ia ingin jadi vampire?! Jadi penghisap darah sepertinya?! _Oh God_!

Jika Naruto menjadi vampire Sasuke tidak akan bisa meminta 'makan' pada Naruto lagi, otomatis mereka berdua akan berburu bersama. Apa menurut Sasuke itu masuk akal? Naruto tidak akan pernah membunuh siapapun dan Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan tangan Naruto berlumuran darah! Tidak akan pernah!

ARGH! _Dammit_!

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Bocah ini…kalau bocah ini sudah berkata jadi maka jadilah! Akh! Lagaknya sudah seperti Tuhan saja! Dan Sasuke mutlak harus menurutinya.

Okeh, tenang…Sasuke harus berpikir jernih. Ia tidak boleh kalut…pikirkan jalan keluarnya, pikirkan, pikirkan!

"Mmmnngg…,"

Sasuke tertegun sesaat mendengar suara Naruto dan langsung menoleh pada pemuda itu. Naruto bergerak meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya. Menekuknya sedemikian rupa seperti bentuk janin –menandakan ia kedinginan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian memperbaiki letak kemeja Naruto yang ia jadikan selimut. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu gua tempat mereka berada. Disingkapnya sedikit semak belukar yang menutupi pintu masuk tempat tersebut dan ia pun melihat hujan tidaklah terlalu deras lagi bahkan menit berikutnya tetesan-tetesan dari langit itu pun akhirnya berhenti.

.

.

.

"Setelah hujan reda mereka pasti akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya,dan saat itulah kita akan menangkap mereka!" seru Konohamaru paling menggebu diantara kelompoknya.

Sai nampak tengah sibuk menghabisi kuku ibu jari tangannya dengan tatapan kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia lagi-lagi…dipermalukan!

"Kemana Kiba dan Akamaru? Kita akan membutuhkan mereka setelah hujan ini reda." Celetuk Jirobou sambil melirik ke sana kemari dan akhirnya cuma mendapati Shino yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan –sebagai jawaban bahwa anggota pelacak mereka itu tidak tengah berada di markas sekarang.

"Che, kemana perginya manusia anjing itu?"

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara menemukan lokasi Sasuke dan pria itu jika Kiba dan Akamaru tidak kembali sebelum hujan reda. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu untuk menunggu mereka, Sasuke dan pria itu pasti akan lebih dulu kabur jika kita berlama-lama." Shino membenahi.

"Cukup," Sai merentangkan telapak tangannya –memberi tanda 'stop' pada rekan-rekannya itu.

Jirobou, Shino dan Konohamaru pun menoleh serempak dengan wajah bingung.

"Kita hentikan ini,' bibir sepucat kulitnya itu berhenti sesaat kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Untuk sekarang, kita hentikan dulu pengejaran ini."

"SAI! TAPI––,"

"Aku punya rencana lain," tandas sang pemuda serba hitam itu lalu memasang tampang seperti seorang yang licik. Sangat licik.

.

.

.

-_It's Morning_-

Suara merdu khas dari hutan membangunkan seorang pemuda berparas manis dengan tiga goresan masing-masing di pipi kanan dan kirinya yang bewarna karamel itu. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan merenggangkan badan dengan begitu khidmat.

Manik biru seindah langit pagi yang sekarang tengah menggantung di atas rumah mewah miliknya itu melirik ke arah jendela besarnya yang disekat dua kain hitam besar hingga hanya menyisakan berkas-berkas kecil cahaya matahari yang bersikeras menyeruak masuk menerangi kamarnya.

Naruto tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan kondisi kamarnya yang gelap begitu. Ia sudah tau mengapa harus seperti itu dan sudah lebih dari biasa mengalaminya.

Pandangannya pun sekarang tertuju pada pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut model pantat ayam –hey! Kapan terakhir kali ia memanggil pemuda ini 'pantat ayam'? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. – yang tengah tertidur dengan dengkuran pelan di sisinya. Tubuh itu tidur terlentang dengan satu lengan yang menutupi matanya. Hanya menyisakan bibir tipisnya untuk diekspos oleh sang kekasih. Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto!"

"Oy, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti di hutan begitu 'kan? Tinggal masuk saja!"

"Naruto apa kau ada di dalam?!"

"O-oi…kau mendengarku tidak seh?"

Suara-suara berisik dari luar membuat dahi Naruto mengeryit. "Gaara?" gumamnya dan langsung melompat dari atas kasurnya untuk segera berlari ke jendela yang menghadap ke pekarangan depan tapi langkahnya terhenti –bukan karena seseorang memegangi tangannya atau Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan menahannya (seperti biasanya) – tapi…ini lebih ke masalah yang lebih 'sewajarnya', yaitu dia.., "Aw…Sshhh…che, sakit..," keluhnya sambil memegangi pinggul belakangnya meski sebenarnya bagian yang sakit adalah –erm– bokongnya.

Okeh lupakan masalah itu. Naruto langsung menuju ke arah jendela dan menyingkap sedikit tirai yang menutupinya –sedikit– yah sangat sedikit, dengan cara yang seminim mungkin yang bisa menyebabkan cahaya matahari masuk dan membuat kekasihnya yang masih tidur itu hangus kebakar.

Ketika Naruto mengintip dari lantai dua wajahnya langsung terkejut. Horor dan syok melihat dua sosok pemuda yang tengah bermandikan cahaya mentari pagi di pekarangan depan rumahnya! Buru-buru ia menutup tirai dan segera berlari ke bawah.

"Kau bisa mencium baunya 'kan? Katakan kalau dia ada di dalam!" seru Gaara pada pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato di wajahnya.

"Ha-aa, dia ada di dalam, mendekat pula lagi," tukas pemuda itu tersenyum sambil turun dari tunggangannya –seekor anjing ukuran besar.

"Mendekat?"

"HUWAAAHH! GAA-_CHAN_! MENJAUH DARIINYAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari uring-uringan seperti orang gila ke arah sahabatnya. Segera setelah ia menghampiri kedua pemuda itu, Naruto langsung merentangkan badannya di antara kedua orang tersebut. "Kau! Mau apa kau disini?!" bentak Naruto panik.

"Hah?" Kiba hanya melongo –baru kali ini ia melihat sifat asli kekasih Sasuke ini. Padahal tiap bertemu dengan kelompoknya dia selalu berwajah dingin. Rupanya dia ini aslinya berisik ya?

"Dan wo––wo, woow…ka-kau…bagaimana bisa kau…ka-kau…," ujar Naruto berantakan sambil bergaya pantomim –menunjuk Kiba dan langit (matahari) bergantian. "Kau…,"

"Aku bukan vampire, kalau itu pertanyaan sulit terucap yang membuatmu harus gagap begini," tukas si pemilik pupil mata berbentuk garis vertikal itu.

"HEEHH?! La-Lalu kau ini apa?!"

"Aku manusia setengah anjing. Bisa berubah menjadi anjing tapi yang jelas bukan _werewolf_. Aku dan vampire hanya punya satu kesamaan yaitu umur kami panjang, tahun ini aku genap tujuh ratus tahun. Aku tidak suka darah manusia tapi lebih suka dagingnya. Ehe." Perkenalan Kiba yang 'biasa' itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto membiru dan memasang wajah ingin muntah. Jadi…cerita soal korban Sasuke dulu yang dikoyak binatang buas itu…mungkinkah…? Urrgh!

"O-Oi…jangan pasang wajah begitu! Apa wajahku sejelek itu?" pekik Kiba saat tiba-tiba Naruto membuat gerakan akan muntah.

"Naruto?" seru Gaara yang jadi ikutan panik.

-pik-

Naruto segera kembali ke 'jalur', "Kau? Kenapa kau bersama Gaara?!" tanyanya dan lalu berbalik memegangi kedua pundak sahabatnya, "Nah, Gaa-_chan_ kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia? Kau bisa dimakan olehnya nanti!"

"Aku memang sudah 'memakannya', kok." Celetuk Kiba yang sontak membuat Naruto berbalik dan menghardiknya.

"KAU BILANG APA?!"

"Becanda..weekk…kau ini emosian sekali, seh? Heran deh, kok bisa Sasuke suka sama tipe yang seperti ini?" kilah Kiba memasang tampang mengejek.

Wajah Naruto memerah kesal. Apa maksudnya itu?

Karena tidak ingin Naruto terus-terusan salah paham dan dijahili Kiba, Gaara pun menjelaskan alasannya bersama Kiba, dan memberitahu Naruto kalau Kiba ternyata selama ini ada di pihak Sasuke.

Tidak semudah itu membuat Naruto percaya, tapi setelah Gaara mengungkit-ungkit kembali peran kiba selama ini memang cukup menyakinkan, Naruto pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi kau tidak akan kembali ke markas para kelompok vampire itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak bodoh. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari mereka pasti akan menyadari kalau aku membelot."

"Jadi sekarang kau akan kemana?"

"Hahh, itu bukan masalah yang begitu sulit, aku bisa membaur dengan warga desa tanpa perlu takut gosong saat hari terang dan tidak perlu bertingkah aneh hingga membuat para warga desa yang sensitif itu mencurigaiku."

"Lalu Akamaru?" tanya Naruto lagi menatap anjing raksasa di belakangan Kiba –kalau dilihat baik-baik anjing besar itu tidak terlihat begitu menyeramkan juga rupanya.

"Ia bisa menjaga diri di hutan selama aku berinteraksi dengan warga desa."

"…" Gaara nampak diam sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun segera ia singkirkan dan lalu mengajak Naruto kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Kiba pun pamitan.

"Neji bagaimana?" tanya Naruto ketika Gaara menyediakan sarapan untuknya.

Iris hijau Gaara menunduk, ia tidak ingin membicarakan orang itu sekarang –hal itu hanya akan membuatnya ingat tentang kejadian semalam. Ketika dokter muda itu secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kota semalam. Kau tau 'kan bagaimana sibuknya dia." Ujar Gaara dingin.

"Hmm..hm," gumam Naruto sambil melahap sarapannya. Ia juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Dokter mesum itu tidak ada, artinya Naruto bisa sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

Nyaris seminggu anggota kelompok Sai sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Bahkan tidak ada laporan apapun dari warga desa mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan vampire.

Hidup Naruto juga tenang-tenang saja dan berjalan dengan biasa selama sepekan terakhir ini. Tapi…

'_Turn me into a vampire..,_'

Kalimat itu jelas tidak menguap ke udara begitu saja.

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk mengubah keputusan kekasih pirangnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto nanti akan memiliki tatapan dingin setelah membunuh banyak nyawa untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya. _Sapphire_ yang begitu cerah dan hidup itu…sungguh Sasuke takkan sanggup melihatnya redup dan memancarkan sorot tanpa belas kasih ketika rasa lapar menguasainya. Naruto akan menderita. Stres dan tertekan. Sasuke bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau si pirang ini akan terus melakukan usaha bunuh diri di tahun-tahun awalnya menjadi vampire akibat tekanan yang harus diterimanya tiap kali ia mencabut nyawa seorang manusia untuk ia hisap darahnya.

Tidak..tidak.., Naruto tidak sedangkal itu. Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan sampai kepikiran untuk bunuh diri sebesar apapun masalahnya.

Tapi…sesuatu satu hal yang pasti, jika Naruto tetap akan menjadi vampire.

Yaitu Naruto, tidak akan sama lagi seperti yang Naruto yang dulu.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat!" pekik Naruto sambil menggenggam seprai kasurnya erat. Manik birunya menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam di depannya.

"Kau tidak bisa egois begitu. Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kau pikir dia akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Gaara." Tandas Naruto menoreh tatapan tak percaya dari Sasuke. "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa…," gumam bocah pirang itu lagi sambil menatap gundukan sprai yang tengah diremasnya, "Setelah mendengarku berkata seperti itu, Gaara langsung pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke masih tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Begitu saja? Si rambut merah overprotektif itu hanya bertingkah begitu saja?

Rasanya…sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

**0l=======*Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

Mimpi buruk Sasuke kian menjadi. Ia tau pasti akan terjadi hal yang tidak begitu bagus. Gaara pergi begitu saja setelah Naruto berkata akan menjadi vampire? Hah! Mustahil! Dia pasti punya rencana. Dan semua itu akhirnya terbukti ketika esok harinya sang bocah merah datang kembali ke kediaman mereka dengan mengikut sertakan 'mahluk-mahluk merah' lainnya.

Sejak petang turun di awal musim panas tahun itu, suasana di ruang tamu kediaman milik Naruto entah mengapa justru terasa dingin. Bukan salah perapian yang nyalanya tidak begitu besar. Tapi ini semata-mata karena dua pasang mata bewarna merah dan sepasang mata bewarna hijau _mint_ tengah menatap lekat-lekat –dengan tatapan menelanjangi– pada sepasang suami-istri –coret– sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di satu sofa panjang –dengan lagak seperti narapidana siap hardik di meja hijau– di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Naruto bodoh!" teriak satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu sambil membenahi kacamata merahnya dengan gemas. "Ka-Kau..Kau bisa-bisanya memilih untuk menjadi mahluk penghisap darah dan AGH! _GOD_! Dengan Sasuke?!" pekiknya lagi kemudian memasang pose akan menangis saat pandangannya beralih pada pria bernama Sasuke di samping Naruto itu, "Sasuke-_kun_…uh, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau seorang vampire…dan buruknya lagi jatuh cinta pada seorang pria…malangnya nasibku."

"Ini tidak akan mudah Naruto." Gumam Gaara –yang tengah duduk di sisi kiri sofa sambil melipat kaki dan juga tangannya.

"Aku tidak sanggup." Ringis Karin, "Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya melakukan hal ini?! Naruto, kalau sampai paman Minato tau soal ini, aku jamin kau akan di depak keluar dari kediamanmu ini!" ancam gadis Uzumaki yang malam itu mengenakan gaun merah kebanggaannya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya –memasang wajah tidak terima. "Jangan membawa-bawa nama..ay––akh Minato di sini! Aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze dan dia tidak berhak melemparku dari rumahku sendiri. Ini…," Naruto menunjuk ke arah lantai, "Adalah rumahku! Dan dia tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk mengusirku setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk mengisi pundi-pundi uang mereka sejauh ini!" tandasnya.

"Cukup, itu. Kau pendek bermuka wanita!" akhirnya yang tertua dari trio Uzumaki di ruangan itu ambil suara. Ia kemudian ikut berdiri dari tempatnya. Posisinya yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Karin dan Gaara membuat ia bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memasang wajah tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Dia tidak lupa ingatan kalau pemuda merah yang satu ini pernah menjadi dalang penyekapannya di ruang bawah tanah dalam usahanya untuk memisahkan dia dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto pun jelas tidak lupa juga mengenai hal itu –terlihat dari bagaimana bocah pirang tersebut menatap kakak sepupunya dengan tatapan benci bahkan sebelum pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu bersuara.

"Kau ini benar-benar berotak dangkal, ya? Tidak cukupkah kebodohan-kebodohan yang kau lakukan selama ini menghancurkan hidupmu secara perlahan? Sekarang kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang vampire? Otakmu benar-benar sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, pendek." Cercah Kyuubi menatap hina adik sepupunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak peduli jika kau katai bodoh. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa!"

Kyuubi mendengus, "Ho? Jadi sekarang kau bertindak tanpa otak, begitu? Hah, bagus, kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang."

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Naruto langsung menarik kerah baju Kyuubi dengan tatapan murka.

Kyuubi hanya menatap datar –bahkan terkesan dingin– pada adiknya itu. "Hidupmu tidak hanya untuk pria ini Naruto." Lirih pemuda pecinta apel itu. Dari sorot matanya yang dingin terlihat jelas ada luka di sana. Sedih jika anggota keluarganya akan berubah menjadi mahluk dingin penghisap darah layaknya pemuda hitam yang tengah duduk di sana itu.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya dan mulai melembek, "Aku tetap akan bersama Sasuke," bujuknya.

"Apa kau yakin akan bahagia dengan itu?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto diam untuk sesaat, "Aku yakin…jika bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai…aku akan bahagia…itu pasti,"

Keheningan pun ikut menyelimuti kelompok kecil di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tidak sanggup menatap mata siapapun sekarang. Sasuke hanya akan diam –karena ia memintanya untuk begitu. Karin akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Gaara juga tetap bisu tanpa berhenti memikirkan cara untuk mengantisipasi tiap perkembangan yang akan terjadi malam ini. Dan Kyuubi…ugh, Naruto tidak percaya bisa melihat 'kesedihan' yang ditujukan padanya dari sorot mata kakak sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya itu.

Lalu sekarang apa?

"Sudah pendek, bodoh, berwajah cewek, urakan, sekarang mau jadi vampire pula lagi? Ha ha ha kau hanya akan menambah catatan pelecehan yang akan kau alami jika kau jadi vampire berumur abadi." Celetuk Kyuubi berusaha meringankan atmosfir di udara dengan gaya khasnya yang––nggak banget.

"Hah?! Apa?!" Naruto terpancing dan kembali mendamprat pemuda berambut merah jabrik di depannya, "Kau harus ngaca dulu Kyuu-_nii_! Kau pikir dirimu tidak pendek apa? Tidak berwajah wanita apa? Lihat dirimu! Ngaca!" timpal Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kakak sepupunya dengan wajah manyun.

"Paling tidak aku bukan GAY!"

"Eeekk? Cuih, apanya? Aku pernah kok liat Kyuu-_nii_ dicium cowok! Ngaku! Iya 'kan?!"

Wajah Kyuubi memucat dan serasa tersendak ludahnya sendiri, "K-Kau bilang apa?" pekiknya dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan menariknya kencang ke arah berlawanan, "Kau itu ngarang tidak karu-karuan, ya! HMMM!" jubitannya Kyuubi pun kian dasyat.

Untuk beberapa detik Karin, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo bodoh melihat perubahan drastis situasi pertemuan ini akibat ulah 'tak berbobot' kedua saudara tak sekandung bermarga Uzumaki yang masih sibuk saling mencubit pipi dihadapan mereka itu.

Dan dengan tiga kedutan di kepala, Karin pun akhirnya memilih untuk melerai mereka berdua.

Sasuke cuma bisa mendesah sambil memijit keningnya, sementara Gaara…pemuda merah itu sama sekali tidak merubah ekpresi seriusnya sejak tadi. Ekor matanya menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian beralih ke perapian.

Ia masih harus memikirkan cara lain.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada hasil!" cibir Naruto di depan teras rumahnya dengan bibir yang sengaja di manyunkan.

Ia dan Sasuke baru saja mengantar ketiga tamu mereka pulang.

Baik Karin, Kyuubi maupun Gaara, tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang berkata 'ya' untuk keputusan Naruto itu. Tapi juga tidak berkata 'tidak' hingga membuat Naruto jadi sedikit bingung. Meski begitu sebelum ketiga orang tersebut pergi, Naruto sempat kembali mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan tetap menjadi vampire apapun yang terjadi. Secepatnya.

Dan sebelum pergi Gaara juga sempat memberitahu Naruto kalau ia mungkin akan berkunjung lagi. Naruto tidak begitu menggubris. Baguslah jika Gaara mau sering-sering berkunjung ke tempatnya. Asal tidak mengganggu keputusannya saja..

**0l=======*Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

"Ehh? Kenapa kau harus pergi?" cibir Naruto tidak suka.

Saat ini pemuda pirang berkulit karamel dengan tampang manis itu tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

Sayangnya pemuda berambut _raven_ –kekasihnya– itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak si pirang sukai. Hal yang selama ini selalu menghantui perjalanan kisah mereka. Menjadi berkerikil dan nyaris beberapa kali membuat ia terpuruk.

Haahh….Lagi-lagi Sasuke bilang akan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya yang putih ke lengan kekasihnya –berusaha mendapat kembali perhatian pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu sejenak agar ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu 'kan, kalau yang bisa 'mengubahmu' itu hanya vampire baru. Seseorang yang baru saja diubah menjadi vampire. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena itulah aku harus pergi untuk mencari vampire baru itu lalu membawanya ke sini." Jelas Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam iris mata Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak membawaku saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Terlalu berbahaya."

Si pirang kembali merajuk, ia tidak suka ditinggalkan begini. Tapi, jika Sasuske tidak mencari vampire baru itu, dia tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi vampire, itu artinya ia juga tidak akan bisa menemani Sasuke selamanya –seperti yang ia inginkan.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit dan sedikit kecupan hingga Naruto akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tangan tan itu meremas kemeja kekasihnya, "Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan lama." Bisik Naruto sebelum Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "Kalau begitu beri aku 'jamuan' yang bisa membuatku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang,"

**0l=======*Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

"Pergi?" tanya Gaara dari arah dapur.

"Hm..," Naruto yang berada di ruang makan hanya bergumam pelan. Lalu menelan sarapannya kemudian menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu alasan Sasuke pergi kali ini.

Gaara cuma bisa mengangguk dengan wajah kurang berminat mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto. Sasuke yang mencari vampire baru untuk dibawa pulang kemudian mengubah Naruto.

Masalah ini entah mengapa makin lama terdengar begitu ringan untuk diperbincangkan. Membuat telinga Gaara panas dan menghancurkan _mood-_nya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan semudah itu membiarkanmu, Naruto."

Naruto yang baru saja akan menyeruput supnya pagi itu terhenti gerakannya mendengar pernyataan Gaara yang sangat amat tidak ingin ia dengar sekarang.

"Gaara…, keputusanku tidak akan beru––,"

"Aku tau, karena itulah aku akan melakukan hal lain untuk menggagalkannya."

"Gaara!"

"Keputusanku tidak akan berubah." Ujar si rambut merah mengulangi kalimat Naruto.

"Gaara!" bentak Naruto lagi kali ini dengan menggebrak meja –emosi.

Gaara terlihat menyeruput supnya dengan tenang seolah suara berisik dari gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah seperti letupan gelembung sabun di telinganya.

"Kupikir kau akan mendukungku selama ini demi kebahagiaanku, kupikir kau sahabat yang seperti itu, Gaara..,"

"Aku hanya akan mendukungmu untuk kebaikanmu Naruto, Kebaikanmu."

"Persetan dengan kebaikan jika aku tidak bahagia!"

"Sasuke bukan satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatmu bahagia!"

"Bukan kau yang menentukan hal itu!" teriak Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan. Berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Gaara menghentikan sarapannya.

Iris hijau _mint_ milik pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap urus mangkuk sup Naruto yang masih hangat –tak dihabiskan. Pikirannya melayang. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lalukan pada Naruto hingga ia bersikukuh untuk tetap bersama mahluk penghisap darah itu hingga sekarang? Ini tidak masuk akal jika mengingat pemuda yang tengah bermasalah ini adalah Naruto.

Gaara tidak habis pikir…benar-benar dibuat bingung. Mungkinkah Sasuke mencuci otaknya? Ah tidak…sebenci-bencinya Gaara pada Sasuke, Gaara tetap yakin Sasuke tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Naruto. Mencuci otaknya dan memaksa si pirang itu untuk mencintainya layaknya boneka.

**0l=======*Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

Sebulan Naruto menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Dan selama itu ia harus terus-terusan bersitegang dengan Gaara yang masih tetap tidak mau menerima keputusannya. Nyaris saja ia frustasi setiap hari melihat Gaara begitu menderita. Membujuknya namun terus ia tolak bahkan ia bentak. Ia hanya ingin Gaara mengerti. Mengerti kalau Naruto ingin bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya –selamanya! Pasangan mana di dunia ini yang tidak ingin bersama dengan kekasihnya selama-lamanya? Dan sayangnya Gaara tidak mengerti hal itu. Yang pemuda merah itu tau adalah hidupnya adalah sahabatnya –Naruto– tidak ada yang lain. Semua untuk kebaikan Naruto, yang terbaik untuknya dan semua agar Naruto tidak tersakiti lalu bla bla bla. Muak? Jelas Naruto akan muak, tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lontarkan pada Gaara. Sahabatnya itu berarti lebih dari 'sangat' untuknya. Betapapun ia terus mengacuhkan penolakan Gaara, tapi Naruto tetap akan berusaha untuk tidak lebih menyakiti pemuda itu.

"Sasuke sudah kembali," lirih Naruto. "Dan itu tidak mencairkan suasana." Gumamnya lagi. Suara _shower_ yang menghujani tubuhnya dalam _bath tub_ membuat pikiran pemuda itu semakin semerawut tapi juga berusaha menarik benang merah disaat bersamaan.

Sekarang ada seorang vampire lain di rumah ini. Terkurung dalam jeruji besi yang telah Sasuke modifikasi untuk mengatasi kekuatan mahluk itu. Kabar buruk lainnya adalah vampire itu dalam keadaan sangat lapar. Dan Naruto harus mati-matian menahan Gaara untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh mendatangi vampire itu –dengan tujuan untuk memusnahkannya– yang bisa saja berakhir dengan kematiannya sendiri.

Okeh, Gaara tidak sebodoh itu, jadi Naruto bisa sedikit legah.

_TOK Tok Tok_

"Apa kau masih lama di dalam sana?" panggil Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi. "Kau bisa sakit jika mandi terlalu lama malam-malam begini, Naruto!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu kembali membersihkan tubuhnya –terutama dibagian 'belakang'. Soalnya dia baru saja 'melayani' kekasihnya itu setelah bepergian jauh dan membuat Naruto harus membersihkan diri segera sebelum bertemu dengan 'penentu hidupnya' –si vampire baru yang tengah disekap di bawah sana.

Rasanya sangat deg-degan. Dan Naruto jelas penuh keringat dingin sebelum ritual itu dimulai. Berkali-kali dengan suara gagap Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, "A-Apa rasanya akan sakit?" dan hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari pria _raven_ itu.

"Sedikit. Sedikit lebih sakit ketimbang aku yang melakukannya. Dan mungkin dia akan makan sedikit lebih banyak juga. Tapi jangan khawatir aku yang akan mengantisipasi hal itu."

-glup-

-glek-

Ugh!

Naruto bisa merasakan jemarinya begitu dingin. Dan kakinya tidak berhenti gemetar saat menuruni tangga. Mahluk itu akan Sasuke bawa ke ruang tamu dengan kondisi di rantai dan dalam pengawasan ketat dari Sasuke. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri dan mentalnya dengan baik. Tapi entah mengapa digigit oleh orang (vampire) selain Sasuke membuatnya sedikit merasa…ketakutan.

Berkali-kali ia meremas-remas jari-jarinya bergantian sambil menunggu Sasuke keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Dan ketika suara gemerincing dari rantai mulai berdentum beraturan di lantai dipan miliknya, degup jantung Naruto kian memompa semakin cepat.

"Namanya Suigetsu,"

"Aku tidak perlu tau namanya!" sergah Naruto spontan dan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata mengkilat lapar dan gigi-gigi runcing yang nyaris meneteskan air liur di hadapannya itu.

-glup-

Taring-taring itu sebentar lagi akan menembus kulitnya. Sebentar lagi..

Meski pemuda berambut perak kebiruan itu leher tangan dan kakinya dirantai kuat dan dipegang erat oleh Sasuke, ketakutan yang menohok jantung Naruto sama sekali tidak berkurang keintensitasnya.

Dan ia bahkan merasa mulai panik.

Ia akan berubah menjadi vampire setelah digigit oleh pemuda ini. Pemuda yang tampilannya seperti budak ini –entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya.

Naruto tidak akan bisa makan daging panggang lagi, tidak akan melihat matahari pagi lagi dan tidak akan bisa menyesali apapun lagi. Ia tau Neji memiliki serum yang bisa mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia, tapi…memangnya pemuda yang jelas-jelas dendam kesumat dengan Sasuke dan dirinya itu akan mau membuatkannya serum itu lagi? Apalagi Gaara bilang bahan yang Neji gunakan sangat mahal dan nyaris mustahil untuk mendapatkannyanya lagi.

Apa Naruto akan….merelakan semuanya…?

Untuk Sasuke?

Hanya untuk seorang pria yang kini ada di hadapannya itu?

AGH! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sahabat, martabat dan bahkan keluarga sudah ia korbankan untuk pria ini, pengabdian seumur hidup rasanya bukan masalah yang begitu besar dibandingkan dengan semua pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini! Sama sekali tidak sebanding!

"Baiklah..," ujar Naruto berusaha memantapkan keputusannya sekali lagi sambil menegak ludah. Ia melirik sebentar ke belakang. Ia tau Gaara tengah berdiri di balik tembok itu dan perlahan, beberapa detik setelah Naruto berkata 'baiklah' tadi, Gaara pun mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekat –tapi agak menjauh dari pusat kegiatan itu.

Suigetsu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan lapar yang sama dengan yang ia tujukan pada Naruto. Sepertinya dalam hati pemuda itu melompat dan jingkrak-jingkrak girang melihat dua santapan segar dan hangat berada di rumah ini. Di depan matanya. Iris mata pemuda itu lalu menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke –yah, mungkin nanti dia bisa bernego sedikit dengan 'kolega'nya itu untuk membagi jatah mereka. Tapi itu jika ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Karena ia sangat lapar malam ini, sangat lapar! Ia mungkin akan melahap kedua pemuda manis ini sekaligus! Yah! Sekaligus!

"Jangan lupa kalau aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini," bisik Sasuke pada Suigetsu yang mulai terlihat liar di genggamannya.

Pemuda berambut perak kebiruan itu bergidik dan menatap Sasuke ngeri. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin dengan iris mata yang sudah memerah menyala layaknya milik pemuda perak itu sendiri. Sasuke nampaknya benar-benar serius dan itu membuat Suigetsu merinding dan nyaris lupa dengan dua 'surga' pelepas dahaga di hadapannya itu. Terserahlah…yang penting saat ini adalah menghentikan siksaan terberatnya. Rasa laparnya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara kemudian Naruto.

Janji untuk tidak membunuh siapapun otomatis dibatalkan. Mulai malam ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan masih sedikit gemetar Naruto pun mengangguk yakin, "Iya, lepaskan dia." Perintah Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai melonggarkan rantai-rantai di tangannya tanpa melepas pandangannya sama sekali pada Naruto. Suigetsu pun langsung melompat tanpa perlu diperintah sama sekali ke arah Naruto yang tengah duduk rapi dan gugup di depan sana, mengunci leher tan Naruto dalam benaknya.

Naruto terkesiap dengan semua gerakan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

Entah mengapa segalanya jadi terlihat dalam mode _slow motion._

Suigetsu dengan begitu bernafsu dan lapar berlari kearahnya dengan mata merah menyala. Rahangnya terbuka menunjukkan dereten gigi taringnya yang Naruto hapal betul tajamnya seperti apa. Lalu wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba –dengan tidak biasanya– berubah terkejut menatap ke arah lain. Naruto ikut bingung dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke menatap. Tubuh Gaara terlihat melompat ke hadapan Naruto, langsung memeluk Suigetsu dan taring yang seharusnya menembus kulit Naruto kini tertancap sempurna di leher Gaara.

_Slow motion_ berhenti.

Yang ada di hadapan Naruto kini adalah Sasuke yang terbelalak dan Gaara yang terkapar di lantai dengan Suigetsu yang meraung-raung di diatasnya sambil terus menyedot tiap tetes darah dari leher sahabatnya itu. Mengguncang-guncangkannya sesekali bagai daging tak bernyawa dan terus menyedot bengis leher Gaara tanpa ampun.

Syok membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mematung tak percaya. Hingga akhirnya gerakan Sasuke yang menarik paksa Suigetsu dari tubuh Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang masih terus duduk tak bergeming dari tempatnya dengan mata membulat dan pucat.

Gaara tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya penuh darah dan mata itu menutup. Tidak satu pun diruangan itu mendengar pemuda berambut merah itu berteriak tadi.

Dia..

"GAARAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Unpredictable?  
Aku rasa gampang di tebak ya? TwT  
haduuhh,,,pasaran seh? Uhuk.**

***pundungan***

**Maaf chap ini pendek. Moodku ilang. Dan ane bukan orang yang bisa nyimpan file setengah jadi tanpa di publish terlebih dahulu. Jadi yah ngebet selesaiin dan ideku mentok. Maksudnya kehabisan kata-kata…itu aja deh! *plakk***

**Okeh minna. Masih berniat repiu? Agar aku bisa semangat gitu…hiks. Aku tau chap ini kurang memuaskan tapi…repiuannya tetap jalan kan? *sujud2* #ditendang#**

**Hadehh…okeh, terserah. Bye bye. Campai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa…**

**Balasan repiu mendominasi kemaren:**

**Hey, aku tidak bilang kalau TIDAK ADA M-PREG 'kan? Dan sekaligus tidak membenarkannya XD *bener2 minta dihajar* up to minna deh mau mikirnya gimana. Mau SasuNaru punya anak…boleh. Mau Sasu oprasi nanem rahim ke Naru juga boleh…karena nantinya pembenaran tentang hal itu juga bakalan terkuat kok seiring waktu berjalan, *apacih***

**Dan…sapa yang bilang Gaara ama Kiba cocok?! DX  
TIDAAAAKKKK! Gaara tuh nomber ONE with Naru nomber TWO with Naru nomber THREE with Naru barudeh nomber empat ama Neji! Itu pun g boleh ama yang lain! Jangan ngajak berantem deh! Awas lo yah! *nyiapin sehelai catnip (ituloh tanaman yg disukai kucing XD)***

**Terus kenapa Neji bisa takut ama Uchiha…yah udah jelas kan sejarah keluarganya ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya trauma untuk berurusan lagi ama merek Uchiha. Gampang sih dia percaya. Yaeyalah…secara Naruto lengket badai ama Sasu. Dan Sasu tuh jenius jadi dia bisa melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Naruto akhirnya bermarga Uchiha! YEEYY!**

**Dan soal siapa yang ditinggal di paris itu…erm. Kurama? Atau….ehehehehe *ditendang***

**Jadi de las kuestion adalah. Naru bakalan jadi vampire nggk seh? XD**

**Oh, ya soal tanda di perut Naru itu. Um gemes sih pengen memberi HINT yang lebih We. alias WOW tapi…erm mungkin chap depan, moga ja kuingat X3**

**MAKASIH YG DAH MAU REPIUUU! *kiss bye***

**Tunggu saja yaahhh….! *lambai2 nista*  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: it's SN not NS**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. Alur kilat. Alternatif Universe. Jalan ceritanya adalah MILIKKU. Dan mungkin akan buruk karena otak ane lagi error akut *curcol***

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Let's continue this story. Well…**_**Gly Derm**_** (Ada yang tau iklan produk ini?)**

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty Three#**

_-a few weeks ago_-

"_Stretch Mark._" Ujar Neji tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sebuah dokumen bersampul silver di tangannya.

Seorang pemuda berparas manis dengan rambut semerah darah nampak tengah duduk di seberang meja kerja dokter muda berambut coklat panjang tersebut.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya tempat prakter Neji agak sepi oleh pasien. Bukannya Neji merasa kurang senang karena tidak ada orang yang sakit hari ini, tapi hanya saja melihat ruang kerjanya nampak kosong –minus si rambut merah dan perabotan-perabotan di ruangan itu– adalah sesuatu yang agak aneh. Alhasil pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu pun hanya bisa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membaca kembali hasil riset terdahulunya sembari mengajak ngobrol pasangannya di ruangan tersebut.

Gaara –dengan iris hijau _mint-_nya– menatap lekat wajah Neji. '_Stretch Mark…_,' batinnya bertanya-tanya, berusaha mencari arti kata itu sendiri dengan seluruh kosakata yang terlintas di otaknya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak kebingungan sendiri namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah mencari jawabannya tanpa bertanya sama sekali pada dokter di hadapannya ini, "Apa itu berbahaya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Neji mengintip di balik map _silver _-nya. Menatap Gaara sesaat lalu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang sembari meletakkan mapnya di atas meja. Pria itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian memilih untuk mengambil sebuah buku di rak tepat di samping mejanya terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka beberapa lembar buku bersampul tebal tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Gaara dengan kondisi terbuka –menunjuk ke sebuah gambar pada halaman yang telah dibukanya.

"Apa gambarnya seperti ini?" tanya Neji.

"…Iya…hanya coraknya sedikit berbeda."

"Yah, memang tidak mungkin ada corak _Stretch Mark_ yang sama persis pada dua orang yang berbeda."

"Lalu ini apa? Sebuah penyakit?" Gaara mendongkak ke arah Neji sebelum pemuda itu sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hal ini biasa terjadi pada bagian-bagian tubuh yang pernah melar sebelumnya. Tanda itu menunjukkan bahwa bagian tubuh tertentu pernah mengalami perenggangan yang melebihi daya fleksibilitasnya. Misalnya pada orang dengan lengan gemuk," ujar Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah lengannya, "Jika ia melakukan diet ketat dan dalam waktu tertentu tumpukan lemak di bawah lengannya menyusut, maka bisa muncul _Stretch Mark_ di sana. Sebagai tanda bahwa ada lapisan kulitnya yang pecah ketika dia gemuk dulu dan akhirnya membentuk tanda bergaris-garis seperti pada gambar yang kutunjukkan itu."

Pandangan Gaara terfokus pada gambar yang ada di hadapannya. Satu halaman itu penuh dengan berbagai macam bentuk _Stertch Mark_. Ada yang di lengan (seperti yang dijelaskan Neji barusan), di paha dan juga di perut.

'Jadi…karena kegemukan?' pikir Gaara kurang yakin. "Apa penyebabnya cuma karena kegemukan?" tanyanya.

Neji melirik lewat ekor matanya, ada sesuatu lagi yang sedang mengganggu bocah panda ini, pikir Neji. _Lavender _milik sang dokter kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, "Tidak juga. Hal ini lebih banyak terjadi pada kasus-kasus ibu sesudah melahirkan. _Stertch Mark_ akan muncul di sekitar perutnya akibat kulit bagian itu pernah melar untuk waktu yang lama. Tanda sehabis melahirkan…itu nama lain _Stretch Mark_ ini..," ucap Neji lirih.

_BRAAKKK_

"Gaara!" panggil Neji pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya dan berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Cih…si bocah Uchiha itu lagi rupanya." Neji berdecak sinis.

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

_-Present Day-_

Sisa-sisa kekacauan yang terjadi kemarin malam masih sangat nampak membekas di kediaman milik Naruto. Darah yang berceceran. Ruang tamu yang sofa, meja dan kursi-kursinya berserakan tak beraturan. Karpet yang juga sudah awut-awutan akibat pergulatan yang terjadi dan..

Seonggok mayat yang sudah mendingin di atas lantai yang belum dipindahkan sama sekali.

Tubuh putih mayat itu semakin memutih. Matanya membelalak dengan sangat mengerikan –seolah telah menyaksikan Neraka sesaat sebelum nyawanya dicabut. Kondisinya benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya berlubang dan potongan jantungnya yang dicabut dilempar begitu saja hingga nyaris masuk ke dalam perapian.

Suigetsu, nama vampire itu, pemuda yang tergeletak mengenaskan itu.

Rambut silver kebiruannya sebagian besar sudah berlumuran darah. Tidak lagi sebersih yang iris biru Naruto terakhir kali ingat semalam.

Selain mayat vampire budak yang Sasuke bawa malam itu, ketiga penghuni lain rumah tersebut juga masih tetap berada di ruangan yang sama sejak semalam. Sasuke –dengan sebelah tangan yang berlumuran darah hingga ke lengannya– nampak terduduk di atas sofa yang sudah bergeser 45 derajat dari posisinya semula sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat –frustasi.

Naruto dengan pakaian rapinya yang berlumuran darah masih terduduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat ke samping, ekspresi wajahnya juga masih terlihat ketakutan dan syok dengan bola mata yang membelalak tapi dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Di salah satu sofa panjang di ruangan itu, terkaparlah Gaara dengan tubuh pucat dan genangan darah kental yang membeku berpusat di lehernya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak sejak semalam. Denyut nadinya melemah dan terus melemah. Naruto bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kondisi denyut jantung sahabatnya itu pagi ini…Sasuke terlihat masih sangat frustasi– seperti dirinya– untuk memeriksa keadaaan Gaara lagi.

"Dia bisa mati. Tidak…dia akan mati…," gumam Sasuke terdengar sangat putus asa.

Dengan sorot mata yang masih sama –syok yang bercampur ketakutan– Naruto bergerak memandang Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali bertanya 'Apa maksudmu?' pada pemuda berambut _raven_ di hadapannya itu tapi tenggorokannya kering dan lidahnya begitu kelu. Air matanya bahkan sudah habis karena terus mengalir semalaman tanpa henti. Semakin stres jika harus benar-benar membayangkan sahabat satu-satunya akan tewas. Naruto sangat berharap apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan tadi itu hanya igauan, ia tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan jika benar akan terjadi seperti itu. Ia sudah tidak punya air mata lagi untuk menangis hari ini. Sudah tidak ada lagi…

-pik-

Seolah teringat akan sesuatu– Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Di tatapnya sudut sofa yang kini Gaara tempati dan mengingat kejadian beberapa pekan yang lalu. Di sana, tepat di sebelah kiri sofa yang sedang pemuda merah itu tiduri, Neji duduk di sana, menatap pada Sasuke dengan sangat bengis karena ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolong gadis bernama Hinata itu. Tapi bukan masalah itu yang penting sekarang melainkan… benda yang Neji pecahkan di sana malam itu. Serum itu!

Tu-Tunggu dulu…!

Itu juga bukan masalah terbesarnya sekarang!

"Argh!" erang Sasuke kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya, tidak peduli pada darah kering dari vampire yang ia bunuh semalam masih mengotori tangannya kini menyusup kesetiap helain rambutnya. Masalah utamanya adalah bagaimana menyelamakan Gaara sekarang dari kondisi sekaratnya! Bukan bagaimana cara agar ia tidak berubah menjadi vampire! Masih bagus kalau ia bisa selamat melewati masa kritisnya lalu menjadi vampire. Saat ini kondisi terburuk yang harus mereka atasi adalah bagaimana agar Gaara tetap hidup dengan sisa darah yang ia miliki. Seorang manusia biasa yang 80 persen tubuhnya adalah air jika berkurang tujuh persen saja dari jumlah itu dapat menyebabkan kematian. Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Yang Sasuke yakin yakin Suigetsu telah melenyapkan lebih dari sepertiga jumlah darah (yang sebagian besar terdiri dari air itu) milik si rambut merah ini?!

Agh! Bodoh sekali! Ia tidak pernah menduga ini. Jika Naruto yang berada di posisi Gaara sekarang, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan sekhawatir ini, karena pemuda pirang itu telah meminum zat penambah darah khusus darinya. Tapi Gaara?! Bagaimana dengan Gaara?!

_Onyx_ Sasuke nampak sedikit tertegun saat ia melihat sosok Naruto –dengan tubuh gemetar hebat– melepaskan kemejanya dan bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gaara yang perlahan mulai dingin.

Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa Sasuke deskripsikan dengan baik dalam situasi ini. Naruto nyaris seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak satu-satunya. Syok. Tatapannya kosong. Mengelus wajah Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengacuhakan bercak darah yang sangat kotor itu melumuri tangannya. Dan ketika butiran pertama dari air mata Naruto jatuh, pemuda itu langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Gaara dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke mengetatkan rahangnya dan memejamkan mata dengan dahi penuh urat-urat tegang –berusaha untuk tidak menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan memilukan itu.

Naruto meraung bagai orang kesurupan dan terus membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Gaara yang bernafas sangat teramat lemah. Naruto tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi sahabatnya itu dengan emosi sekacau ini. Tubuh Gaara pun benar-benar begitu dingin dan Naruto hanya bisa terus membasahi kain yang menutupi tubuh beku itu dengan air matanya…sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Lakukan sesuatu…kumohon…," guman Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar hebat tanpa bangkit dari posisinya –masih dalam posisi membenamkan kepalanya di atas perut Gaara. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan harapan sekarang. Ia mati dalam arti yang berbeda.

Sasuke mencengkram lututnya dengan keras. Ia sudah tidak punya obat yang sama dengan yang Naruto minum waktu itu. Sekarang bagaimana?

.

.

.

_-London-_

"Selamat pagi Dokter Neji!"

"Hm, pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Dokter!"

"Hm,"

Seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan yang diikat menggantung di belakang punggung –dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter– terlihat sedang melangkah tenang melewati koridor menuju ke ruangannya sembari membalas setiap sapaan yang disiramkan padanya –enggan.

Perasaannya tidak begitu enak pagi ini dan ia ingin buru-buru masuk ke dalam kantornya sebelum para pasien datang –membuka semua tirai di ruangannya itu lalu membiarkan sinar mentari menerangi ruang prakteknya yang gelap.

Sesaat setelah Neji menutup kembali pintu ruang kerjanya dari dalam dan berbalik, sebuah pisau dengan dua sisi yang sama tajamnya segera menghadang leher putih sang dokter. Setetes darah mengalir pelan dari kulit yang sedikit tergores oleh ujung pisau kecil itu.

Iris _lavender_ kemudian menatap si pelaku –yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk kemari– dan melakukan hal seberani ini pada orang sepenting dirinya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Seorang dengan jubah hitam dengan tundung besar berdiri tegap di hadapannya –masih menodongkan pisaunya. Dari dalam tundung yang sangat gelap dan semakin begitu gelap akibat ruangan yang masih belum dibuka tirainya itu, sepasang mata merah menyala menatap Neji dengan begitu dingin.

Ahh…Neji tau siapa dia.

"Nekat." Ujar Neji. Pemuda di hadapannya itu lalu menarik kembali pisaunya dan berjalan satu langkah ke belakang tanpa melepaskan sorot mata merahnya dari Neji.

Sang Hyuuga terakhir itu sempat melihat kepulan asap yang mengerubuni punggung pemuda di hadapannya ini. Jelas itu bukan akibat melewati tempat pembakaran sampah atau pun debu yang menguap dari mantelnya oleh cahaya matahari. Tapi…itu adalah kepulan asap dari kulit yang terbakar. Terbakar dengan cukup parah sepertinya. Terlihat dari bagaimana kulit itu memerah bagai kepiting rebus saat si pemuda bertundung menanggalkan penutup kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak," kata Neji, "Kekasih pirangmu itu dalam keadaan luka parah dan diambang kematian akibat ulahmu sendiri, dan kau tidak sanggup memperbaikinya, lantas susah payah –dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu– datang ke kota pagi ini untuk menemuiku dan memintaku menolongmu, iya 'kan?" sindir dokter itu sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya ke atas –terlihat begitu santai menyambut tamunya yang terlihat masih sedang memperbaiki kondisi tubuhnya.

"…" Sasuke membisu. Berusaha memilah kalimat yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa mengatasi masalahmu kali ini? Kau seorang jenius bukan? Sampai bisa membuat kekasihmu menyandang nama belakangmu dan melahirkan seorang anak untukmu."

_BRAAKKK_

Dalam sekejap Neji sudah melayang beberapa senti di atas tanah dengan punggung yang menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Kerah bajunya koyak oleh genggaman kuat dari seorang vampire berambut _raven _yang tengah menyudutkannya dengan tatapan murka.

"Dokter?! Apa anda baik-baik saja?! Saya mendengar suara keras dari ruangan Anda! Apa terjadi sesuatu?!" teriak seorang perawat dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku sedang memindahkan lemari sekarang, jangan menggangguku." Balas Neji dengan nada tenang.

_Lavender_-nya kembali menatap _onyx_ –ahh bukan…tapi rubi menyala di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman gentir sekilas terlihat menyampir di wajah dokter muda tersebut, "Apa seribu tahun tidak juga cukup untuk mengajarimu cara yang benar untuk meminta tolong pada seseorang?" sindir Neji.

Sasuke menarik kembali lengannya dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia harus mengajak dokter ini bernegosiasi agar mau ikut dengannya, bukan membawa mayatnya untuk menemui Naruto.

"Bukan Naruto, tapi Gaara." Ujar Sasuke sontak membuat Neji menghentikan gerakan mengelus lehernya yang memar dan sedikit berdarah.

Iris _lavender _-nya membulat dan langsung melempar wajah tak percaya pada pemuda yang baru saja mengatakan kalau Gaara sedang …

"Jika kau masih ingin dia selamat, sebaiknya simpan dulu tatapan benci dan sumpah serapahmu itu lalu ikut denganku."

Meski terlihat sangat kesal dengan kalimat tersebut, Neji tetap berusaha untuk bekepala dingin –betapapun dahinya penuh dengan kedutan sekarang. "Kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana kondisi terakhirnya dan apa yang terjadi padanya terlebih dahulu. Aku perlu membawa alat dan bahan yang tepat sebelum berangkat ke desa terpencil seperti itu."

"Kau hanya butuh berkantung-kantung stok darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darahnya dan alat untuk memasukkan darah-darah itu sebanyak dan secepat mungkin ke dalam tubuhnya."

.

Dengan serangkaian percakapan dan usaha Neji untuk menyakinkan para perawatnya untuk segera menyediakannya stok golongan darah AB sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa menunjukkan kesan mencurigakan, Sasuke dan Neji pun berangkat menggunakan kereta api tercepat yang bisa mereka dapatkan pagi itu.

Sesampai di desa, Naruto menyambut dengan wajah khawatir namun Neji sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sang tuan rumah dan langsung menyerobot masuk. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, ia langsung duduk di dekat sofa dan membuka koper besar miliknya. Bergerak dengan sangat cekatan, menyambung rangkaian infus, es batu yang diletakkan di leher dan menyuntikkan beberapa cairan dari botol kecil bersamaan.

Sesekali ia memeriksa denyut nadi Gaara lewat pergelangan tangan, leher dan langsung dengan stetoskop di dadanya. Lemah kuatnya nafas pemuda bersurai merah itu pun tak pernah lewat dari pemeriksaan sang dokter setiap satu menit sekali.

Suasana sangat tegang. Hanya Neji seorang yang terus bergerak di ruang tamu yang sangat berantakan itu. Mayat Suigetsu sudah Sasuke lempar ke belakang rumah dan langsung terbakar dengan cepat menjadi arang.

Setelah nyaris tiga jam, Neji terus menyuntikkan berbagai cairan ke dalam tubuh Gaara dan mengganti berkantong-kantong infus darah dan memeriksa denyut jantungnya, dokter itu pun mulai terlihat lebih tenang. Ia sudah ingat untuk mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya dan mulai membenahi seragamnya yang tak ayal telah kotor oleh darah kering di beberapa tempat.

Setelah yakin kalau semua usaha yang bisa ia lakukan telah ia kerjakan. Neji pun berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan menuju tangga –berniat untuk mengambil sendiri pakaian ganti untuk Gaara, tapi ketika ia baru saja akan menuju ke ruang makan –tempat tangga menuju lantai dua berada, Naruto menghadangnya dengan wajah khawatir yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, seolah menggambarkan kalimat 'Bagaimana kondisinya?' dengan mimik wajahnya. Sasuke mengikut di belakang pemuda pirang itu –memegang bahunya untuk berusaha menenangkan.

Neji menatap sinis, "Kalian seharusnya tidak perlu kembali dari Paris." Ujarnya dengan penekanan. "Jika saja kau tidak ada di sini, dia tidak mungkin akan berakhir seperti itu. Kalian seharusnya sadar, dimana pun kalian berada pasti akan selalu terjadi masalah. Masalah yang memakan korban jiwa!"

Bentakan Neji sontak membuat Naruto membisu. Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang ingin si pirang dengar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Neji juga tidak salah sama sekali.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tersinis yang ia punya pada dokter yang telah menghina kekasihnya, "Kau datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah, jangan membuat konflik." Tandasnya.

"Apa kau sadar, kalau kau tidak pada posisi yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, Uchiha? Semua ini berawal dari dirimu." Balas Neji.

"Berhenti menyalahkan sesuatu. Orang dewasa tidak akan menjadikan penyesalan sebagai tempat untuk berlari, kau tau."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedewasaan! Sudah cukup! Akan kubawa Gaara kembali ke kota." Seru Neji dan langsung menyambar bahu Naruto dan bergerak menaiki tangga.

"Dia tidak akan bisa ke kota. Kau tau sendiri dia akan..,"

"Menjadi vampire! Yeah! Persetan dengan itu!" teriak Neji lagi yang sekarang sudah berada di lantai dua. Mendobrak kasar pintu kamar Naruto.

Tidak ia pedulikannya lemari siapa yang ia obrak-abrik sekarang, Neji langsung saja mengambil kemeja terbersih yang ia temui dan langsung menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa saat Neji mulai melepas kemeja dan rompi milik Gaara yang berlumuran darah dan lalu membersihkan tubuh itu dengan handuk basah, kemudian memasangkan kemeja bersih kembali ke tubuh pucat itu.

Setelah yakin kopernya sudah terkunci dengan baik dan tak akan jatuh dalam genggamannya, Neji lalu menggendong tubuh pemuda bersurai merah yang belum sadarkan diri itu ke depan tubuhnya dan bergerak menuju pintu ketika Sasuke merentangkan tangannya ke depan–menghalanginya.

"Jangan gegabah. Menangani 'vampire baru' jauh lebih buruk ketimbang menghadapi tiga beruang kelaparan sekaligus, kau tau. Kau hanya akan membawa malapetakan pada seluruh warga di London jika kau membawanya ke kota." Ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu apa? Meninggalkannya disini? Dan membawa malapetaka bagi seluruh warga di desa ini?" timpal Neji dingin.

"Paling tidak di sini ada aku yang akan menghadapinya."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan pada vampire yang menyerangnya?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Itu diluar perkiraaan."

"Diluar perkiraaan? Si jenius Uchiha tidak bisa memperkirakan kalau sahabat kekasihnya –yang jelas-jelas ia tau bisa melakukan segala hal untuk sahabatnya– akan melompat dan membiarkan tubuhnya di sergap oleh vampire untuk melindungi sahabatnya?!" bentak Neji kemudian tertawa sarkastis, "Kau idiot, Uchiha! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir dia akan diam saja melihat Naruto di lahap vampire yang lebih mengerikan dari tiga beruang kelaparan di depan matanya?! Kenapa kau tidak ikat saja Gaara di dalam kamar dan lalu melakukan ritualmu?! Hah?! Jawab aku bajingan!"

"CUKUUUP!" teriak Naruto nyaris histeris. "Tolong, berhenti menyalahkan Sasuke. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang memintanya untuk mengubahku menjadi vampire jadi tolong––,"

"Heh, kau tidak perlu membelanya, nyonya Uchiha," tepis Neji, "Karena aku lebih dari sadar untuk mengakui bahwa kaulah yang paling bersalah dan menjadi pion utama dari semua malapetaka ini." Cercahnya dan langsung mendapat sambutan bogem mentah dari Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang bersama Gaara. Menabrak meja hingga jatuh terlentang dengan punggung yang menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras.

"Begini saja, Hyuuga Neji." Tandas Sasuke geram, "Biar kuberi kau akhir kisah cinta yang jauh lebih baik bersama si merah bata ini." Ujarnya lalu menunjukkan taring tajamnya dan kilatan iris merah menyalanya lekat-lekat pada dokter muda yang tengah tersungkur di hadapannya itu.

"Tolong berhenti," gumam Naruto, "Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini…," pemuda pirang itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut, ia lalu menatap pilu pada sahabatnya yang berada dalam pelukan Neji sekarang, "Gaara….akan segera bangun, bukan?"

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

Petang menggerayangi kediaman milik Naruto. Pemuda yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha itu nampak jauh lebih tidak tenang menyambut kegelapan malam itu dibanding bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Saat ini tidak ada lagi perasaan was-was untuk serangan para kelompok vampire dan binatang liar dari hutan yang akan menggerogoti rasa takutnya. Sebab yang jauh lebih buruk kini ada di dalam rumahnya sekarang.

Sahabatnya sendiri yang telah berubah menjadi vampire.

Menunggu mahluk buas untuk bangun dan berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana menangani mahluk itu ketika bangun tanpa harus melukainya jelas bukan hal yang bagus untuk dijejalkan ke dalam otak Naruto. Ia akan stres dan tertekan dengan drastis.

"Haahhh….agh!" erang sang pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Pindahkan dia sekarang ke kamar!" perintahnya kemudian sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Biarkan saja dia tetap di sini. Jangan menggerakkan tubuhnya terlalu banyak. Obat yang kusuntikkan akan terganggu proses kerjanya." Lerai Neji.

"Tapi dia akan kedinginan!" pekik Naruto lagi.

"Mau kedinginan bagaimana lagi? Lihat saja, dia sudah seperti gundukan di situ," timpal Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda merah yang terbaring di atas sofa dengan puluhan selimut tebal bertumpuk dan membungkus tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya memandang tidak suka pada kedua pria –yang anehnya– malah duduk di satu sofa panjang yang sama itu. Naruto tidak suka sahabatnya tidak mendapatkan pelayanan yang baik, meski dia sudah bisa dipastikan akan menjadi _creature_ lain, tapi Gaara tetaplah Gaara! Sahabatnya!

"Kapan dia akan bangun?"

Naruto kini pasrah dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Neji dan Sasuke menatapnya bersamaan namun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah lain. Bocah pirang itu jelas yang paling tersiksa di sini.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kurasa kau yang paling tau soal itu, Uchiha." Gumam Neji.

Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu menghela satu nafas kemudian menjelaskan, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, aku tidak bisa memberi waktu yang pasti. Tapi…sebenarnya sehari adalah waktu yang paling lama."

"Jadi apa kau akan 'memeliharanya' juga di sini?" Neji berusaha melemparkan pertanyaan pada Naruto yang masih gundah dan sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian bocah pirang itu. Berharap saja semoga dokter itu tidak kebablasan lagi mengeluarkan kalimat kurang ajar yang akan mengundang bogem mentah untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah wajahnya.

"Sasuke sudah bilang kalau sangat berbahaya membawa Gaara ke kota bukan?" jawab Naruto, tidak begitu berselera menanggapi.

"Itu pendapatnya. Aku sedang bertanya tentang keputusanmu."

"…"

Manik biru Naruto menoleh pada tubuh sahabatnya yang masih terdiam di sana. Apakah ia akan membiarkan Gaara untuk tinggal bersamanya? Ketika ia bangun nanti, rasa lapar akan membutakannya untuk sesaat –itu yang Sasuke katakan. Apa Naruto akan mengurungnya dalam jeruji besi di ruang bawah tanah miliknya? Memborgol kaki dan tangan yang kurus itu? membiarkannya tersiksa karena kelaparan?

Ataukah…dia akan merawat Gaara sebaik-baiknya dengan memberikan tumbal manusia tiap ia merasa lapar?

AGH! Ini gila!

"Mmngh…,"

Erangan yang ketiga pemuda di ruangan tersebut tau betul asalnya dari mana dan milik siapa sontak bangkit bersamaan dari kursinya. Refleks berpose siaga di tempat masing-masing, seolah akan menangani banteng ngamuk yang baru sadar dari obat biusnya.

Perlahan pemuda di balik gundukan selimut di atas sofa itu bangkit dan duduk sambil mengerang kecil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Semua bersiap-siap. Sementara sang pemuda ringkih berambut merah nampak masih akan berlama-lama menghayati rasa kedutan yang menganiaya kepalanya.

Sasuke dan Neji berjaga bak pawang gawang, dalam kondisi siap melompat kalau-kalau Gaara yang kini tengah tertunduk di hadapan mereka itu mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa berat dengan manik yang terkunci lekat-lekat pada wajah sahabatnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin melihat _green mint_ milik Gaara sekarang, berharap manik hijau itu tidak berubah sama sekali agar ia bisa merasa legah. Ditatapnya lurus wajah itu namun sedikit kesal karena poni Gaara yang panjang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat mata sahabatnya.

Sedikit saja…biarkan Naruto sedikit saja melihat iris mata itu. 'Kumohon…,' pintanya.

Dan sekejap kemudian Gaara pun mendongkak, mempertontonkan taring tajamnya dan iris mata merah menyalanya hanya pada satu orang –pemuda yang sejak tadi terus menatap wajahnya, Naruto. Segera –bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat syok dengan gambaran barusan– Gaara langsung melompat dan menerjang tubuh Naruto hingga mereka berdua ambruk ke lantai.

Bagaikan monster buas tanpa hati manusia, tatapan liar Gaara –dengan taring yang terekspos mengerikan– memandang Naruto lapar. Benar-benar lapar dan segera menanamkan taringnya di leher Naruto namun langsung ditendang menjauh tepat di perut begitu ia nyaris menyentuh kulit si pirang dengan ujung taringnya. Tubuh Gaara terpental ke dinding beton ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan dia mengubahku!" teriak Naruto pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dalam pose yang masih terlihat habis menendang sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Membiarkanmu dikoyak olehnya di depan mataku begitu?!" balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau membiarkanku digigit oleh Suigetsu?!"

"Tidak," sergah Sasuke, "Tidak berlaku untuk Gaara. Kau akan jauh lebih menderita jika melihat si merah bata ini terpuruk karena telah mengubahmu menjadi vampire."

Naruto tertegun kemudian berdecak kesal dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati Gaara.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke namun Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk mendekati sahabatnya yang mulai bergerak untuk duduk sambil bersandar pada tembok itu.

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Gaara dengan seluruh keberaniannya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap rambut merah pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau bodoh." Ujar suara bariton di hadapan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto sontak terkejut, apalagi ketika sosok merah bata di hadapannya mulai mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan iris mata meski masih memerah tapi raut wajahnya jauh lebih seperti Gaara yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Gaara…," gumam Naruto nyaris meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Gaara dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke samping hingga pemuda pirang itu tersungkur dan meraung kesakitan akibat bahunya yang terhantam kuat.

Sasuke segera bergerak cepat dengan menarik tirai hitam penyekat jendela terdekat dan membentangkannya di depan tubuhnya –bersiap untuk menghentikan pergerakan Gaara jika pemuda itu menyerang lagi.

"Neji! Tarik satu tirai lagi!" perintah Sasuke dengan posisi yang masih siaga beberapa meter di depan Gaara yang terduduk dengan suara menggeram –nampaknya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa memerintahku begitu?!" bentak Neji –tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, meski dia sendiri masih dalam keadaan siaga.

Sasuke terlihat jengah, memutar bola matanya dan berteriak kembali, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku yang akan menanganinya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika satu atau dua bagian tubuhnya akan copot, beberapa tulang yang tersisa akan remuk dan hmm…," Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Mungkin aku akan harus mencabut kepala merah itu dari tempatnya jika ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diatur."

"APA?!" teriak Neji dan Naruto bersamaan. Iris _lavender _dan _sapphire_ itu kemudian saling menatap tak percaya –karena mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Melihat reaksi yang diingankannya, Sasuke pun kembali bertanya pada sang dokter yang _speecless_ di belakangnya, "Jadi? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Che!"

Percuma. Rasanya percuma jika berdebat di saat seperti ini. Melihat Gaara yang sekarang sudah mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap mereka dingin –dan lapar–, Neji pun bergerak cepat ke jendela satunya dan menarik tirai hitam besar lainnya dari sana. Berjalan ke sisi lain dari ruangan itu sambil membentangkan kain tebal yang tengah di pegangnya di depan badan –seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kita maju bersamaan. Seandainya dia melompat ke arahku –dan sepertinya memang akan ke arahku, kau segera menyergapnya dari belakang setelah aku mengunci gerakannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Membicarakan strategi di depan hidung buruanmu sepertinya ide bagus, Uchiha." Sindir Neji.

"Dia dikendalikan rasa lapar. Otaknya bekerja layaknya binatang. Dia tidak akan memperhatikan apa yang kita katakan. Naruto, menjauh dari situ!"

Neji dan Sasuke lalu berjalan ke samping dengan gaya kepiting –mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gaara yang penampilannya sudah seperti orang kesurupan dengan geraman yang sudah layaknya serigala. Mereka berdua berusaha membawa arah pandang Gaara menjauh dari Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan si pemuda merah bata tersebut.

Gaara penuh dengan amarah khusus pada Sasuke –pelaku yang telah menendangnya– dan Sasuke tau itu, karena itulah ketika Gaara tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya, ia pun langsung membungkus tubuh ringkih namun sekarang sudah sangat kuat itu dengan kain tebal yang ada di tangannya, melilit tubuh itu sedemikian rupa dan memeluknya erat.

"Sekarang!" teriak Sasuke dan Neji pun bergegas ikut melilitkan kain yang dipegangnya ke tubuh Gaara yang terus meronta dan meraung hingga tubuh itu sudah layaknya mumi yang terbungkus kain hitam. Menggeliat tanpa henti dan terus berteriak.

"Apa kalian akan membungkusnya seperti itu terus?!" teriak Naruto dari sudut ruangan.

Dari balik tubuh Gaara yang terus menggeliat, Sasuke menengok, "Dia akan tenang beberapa saat lagi." Ujar Sasuke namun tidak mengurangi jumlah kerutan yang berkumpul di antara kedua alis pirang naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tenang? Rasa laparnya hilang begitu saja, begitu?" tanya Neji yang sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke –dengan Gaara yang menggeliat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hn, mungkin."

"Ha?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Sisi manusianya akan mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali jika rasa laparnya ditekan agak lama."

"Kalau semudah itu…,"

"Hanya untuk sementara." Potong Sasuke, menatap Neji serius.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus menahan tubuh Gaara. Kain yang membungkus tubuh pemuda ini memang terbuat dari bahan yang cukup kuat nyaris sekuat sarang laba-laba –yang biasa digunakan sebagai bahan rompi anti peluru. Dan akhirnya tubuh itu pun diam, terdengar suara nafas berat –seperti orang yang sesak– dari dalam sana, saat itulah Sasuke langsung melepas lilitan kain yang menyelimuti tubuh Gaara.

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

Malam itu adalah malam yang cukup membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Gaara akhirnya di kurung di ruang bawah tanah sampai Sasuke menganggapnya cukup aman untuk dilepaskan.

Untuk membuat Naruto sedikit tenang, Neji pun mengisi perut Gaara dengan sisa pasokan darah yang dibawanya dari kota. Memasukkannya lewat selang agar tidak belepotan dan membuat Gaara hilang kendali jika melihat ceceran darah di mana-mana.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto semalaman, untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran bocah pirang itu. Naruto tidak berniat tidur sama sekali. Ia tau kalau dirinya pasti akan bermimpi buruk jika membiarkan matanya terpejam. Namun Sasuke tidak sependapat kalau begadang semalaman akan baik untuk kesehatan kekasihnya tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia pun –dengan sedikit paksaan– mengajak Naruto bercinta hingga pemuda pirang berwajah tan itu kelelahan dan terlelap.

.

.

.

-_Morning-_

"Persediaan darahku habis." Ujar Neji sambil mengelap tangannya pada sebuah kain putih kecil sembari duduk di sofa pagi itu.

"Kau tidak seperti orang yang kehabisan darah," celetuk Sasuke yang segera dianugrahi _deathglare_ oleh dokter muda yang duduk di seberang meja sana.

"Kau 'bersenang-senang' sementara aku mengurusi monster dengan taruhan nyawaku, heh, betapa adilnya interaksi di kediaman ini. Apa seperti ini ketika Gaara menginap disini bersama kalian? Kalian memuaskan birahi kalian sementara Gaara menyediakan sarapan setelah kalian bangun?" Neji mulai menggerutu.

"Kalau kau segitu 'gerahnya', kenapa tidak mencoba melakukannya dengan _slave_-mu yang setia itu? borgol kedua tangannya pada jeruji di bawah sana dan 'nikmati' bagianmu, kau hanya perlu menghindari taringnya saja. Kujamin kau akan mendapat _service_ yang jauh lebih memuaskan ketimbang dia dalam wujud manusia. Kau harus mencobanya. _Bondage _lumayan menyenangkan."

Neji kembali melempar tatapan tajamnya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum sinis oleh Sasuke, "Kau..jangan bilang kau pernah melakukan _threesome_ dengan Gaara dan Naruto." Gumam si pemilik iris _lavender_ itu kemudian –menyelidik.

Sasuke tergelak, "Heh, pengetahuanmu banyak juga rupanya. Tidak heran bocah panda berwajah polos itu punya mulut yang cukup vulgar, pasti karena terlalu sering 'dilatih' –kau tau, dia bahkan pernah menawarkan tubuhnya padaku sebagai bayaran agar menjauhi Naruto dengan begitu lugas, seolah tawarannya itu selumrah tawaran seorang penjual gulali pada bocah-bocah di jalanan. Tapi…yah, soal 'bertiga' itu, kuakui itu ide yang lumayan bagus. Sayangnya, aku tidak sudi melihat Naruto-ku disentuh orang lain." Iris _onyx_ itu menyorot dengan tegas.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tegang dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Perang dingin kembali berkutat diantara kedua pria yang seolah menjadi rival abadi itu.

Satu karena merasa telah dirugikan terlalu banyak. Dan satunya lagi karena tidak ingin kalah dalam hal apapun di dunia ini.

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

"Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak semua insiden itu terjadi…," gumam seorang pemuda berambut pirang di atas ranjang besarnya yang kini diterangi penuh oleh mentari hingga kulitnya nampak bersinar pagi itu.

Semua penyekat jendela kamar tersebut dilepas, ya semuanya. Sasuke yang melepas semua penyekat itu seminggu yang lalu. Hanya di kamar Naruto saja, semua kain penutup yang selama ini menghalau sinar matahari untuk masuk di kamar tersebut ditanggalkan, hal ini dilakukan guna menjaga Naruto agar tetap aman kalau-kalau Gaara tiba-tiba lepas kendali dan mengincarnya –manusia satu-satunya di rumah itu.

Jangan tanyakan Neji berada dimana. Dokter itu punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia tetap harus melakoni perannya sebagai seorang dokter. Jika Gaara harus diurus olehnya bukan berarti semua pasien yang butuh penanganan dan mengantri panjang setiap harinya di tempat prakteknya itu akan menunggu Neji hingga urusannya selesai bukan?

Stok darah AB tidak bisa lagi Neji ambil seenaknya dari rumah sakit, bukan karena ia kehabisan akal untuk melewati proses registrasi dan aneka peraturannya hanya saja, stoknya…benar-benar sudah habis. Dan itu bukan kabar yang cukup bagus.

Hari ini Gaara seperti biasa –sejak dilepaskan dua hari yang lalu dari belenggu besi–, berjalan memutar-mutar di ruangan tamu kediaman Naruto pagi itu –tentu saja jendela-jendela di sana disekat rapat-rapat, apalagi Sasuke juga tengah duduk di salah satu sofa sembari membaca koran pagi yang baru saja tiba.

Naruto yang lapar perlahan menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Biar kubuatkan _sandwich_," seru Gaara bersikap seperti biasa sambil menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja akan membuat makanan untuknya sendiri. Dengan telaten Gaara pun mengambil alih posisi pemuda pirang itu dari sana. Sementara sang pemilik rumah menatap sang sahabat bekerja.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Gaara jika ia dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini. Jelas Gaara tidak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan ia sempat syok saat Sasuke dan Neji memberitahunya bahwa ia hampir saja membunuh Naruto, tapi setelah itu semua kembali berjalan damai. Gaara bisa menahan laparnya jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke sendiri –yang notabene sudah sangat senior dalam wujud vampire. Jadi Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu sebagai masalah utama yang harus dirisaukan.

"Kau mau aku menambahkan porsi dagingnya? Kau tidak begitu banyak makan belakangan ini." Ujar Gaara sambil menyusun isi _sandwich_ di atas kayu potong lalu menutup semua tumpukan selada, keju, tomat dan ekstra daging dengan roti tawar itu di atasnya kemudian memotongnya menjadi dua bagian berbentuk segitiga. Meletakkannya di atas sebuah piring dan menyodorkannya pada sahabatnya, "Naruto?" panggil Gaara agak khawatir saat dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu hanya menunduk dengan bibir yang ditekuk.

_-Grep-_

Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara hingga piring yang tengah dipegang pemuda merah itu nyaris lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kulitmu dingin…," gumam Naruto lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan –wajah itu entah mengapa terlihat akan menangis, "Kulitmu pun semakin pucat…,"

"Sssstt…sudah cukup, kau sudah puluhan kali mengatakan itu. Sekarang ayo sarapan. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan menunda makanmu seperti ini." Seru Gaara, menarik tangan Naruto menuju meja makan. Mendudukkan sahabatnya itu di salah satu meja kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas yang lalu ia letakkan tepat di samping piring Naruto. "Makanlah." Sahutnya.

Naruto masih terdiam.

Entah mengapa semejak berubah menjadi mahluk penghisap darah, Gaara jadi lebih terlihat optimis dalam tiap langkah dan tutur katanya. Tidak ada lagi wajah murung penuh kekhawatiran setiap saat tentang Naruto. Wajah itu –meski sangat pucat– tapi jauh lebih bersemangat. Dan itu sangat aneh.

Gaara menunggu dengan sabar sampai Naruto menelan potongan _sandwich_ terakhirnya dan menghabiskan susunya. Sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajah _stoic_ pemuda bertato di kening tersebut. Sesaat kemudian lengannya terulur dan mengusap lembut kepala Naruto yang masih tetap murung pagi ini.

"Cukup, Gaara. Itu sudah cukup mencurigakan." Gumam Naruto menatap benci pada piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum.

_Sapphire _pemuda Uchiha berambut pirang itu memicing tak suka pada wajah sahabatnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini?"

Gaara terlihat sedikit tertegun namun terkesan polos, "Aneh? Aneh apanya?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh Gaara!" bentak Naruto sontak berdiri dari kursinya hingga menimbulkan suara yang sedikit gaduh, membuat seorang Uchiha lain di sebelah ruangan menurunkan koran paginya dari wajahnya. "Maksudku setelah kau…ugh, berubah menjadi vampire. Gaara yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini. Dengan adanya Sasuke di sini, aku yang meminta menjadi vampire, lalu senyumanmu yang seolah berkata kalau semuanya sedang baik-baik saja, bahwa kau sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan status dan kondisimu sekarang…semua itu….semua itu bukan Gaara yang aku kenal!"

"…"

"Kau seharusnya tidak tenang-tenang saja setelah aku berkata akan menjadi vampire! Itu…itu…," Naruto kebingunan mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegusarannya. "KAU SEHARUSNYA MARAH SEKARANG!" bentak Naruto menggebrak meja hingga piring kosongnya sempat melompat di tepat. Sasuke tidak berniat muncul dari balik dinding dan Gaara nampak terpaku di tempatnya, menunduk lalu..

Tersenyum.

"Aku tau ini aneh…dan kau pasti bingung dengan sikapku ini." Gaara mulai menjelaskan, "Tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal dengan keputusanku ini, sama sekali tidak menyesal. Satu-satunya yang kusesali dari wujudku saat ini hanyalah saat aku berusaha menyerangmu dimalam pertama aku membuka mata sebagai vampire, hanya itu. Selebihnya aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Aku akui ketika aku melompat dan membiarkan diriku digigit oleh vampire itu, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sebelumnya, tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya dan tidak memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi ternyata menjadi vampire tidak begitu buruk." Ujar Gaara berusaha mengendurkan ekspresi kalut di wajah Naruto dengan senyumannya, "Aku tidak bilang kalau semua vampire itu tidak buruk dan aku juga tidak mengesampingkan kalau vampire itu mahluk yang terkutuk. Tapi dengan ini…dengan aku menjadi vampire…dengan memiliki semua kekuatan ini…Naruto, aku…," tangan pucat Gaara terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki sekarang, aku pasti bisa melindungimu dengan sempurna."

_Sapphire_ Naruto menatap sendu. "Gaara…,"

"Aku tidak masuk dalam cerita ini, ya?" sahut sebuah suara bariton rendah dari belakang.

Tanpa berbalik dan tanpa melepaskan sentuhan telapak tangannya yang dingin dari wajah Naruto, Gaara menyahut, "Justru itu Uchiha…aku ingin menunjukkan cara yang benar melindungi Naruto…tanpa perlu menyakitinya."

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan kata-katamu itu." sahut Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan menyandarkan bahunya ke bingkai pintu.

Gaara menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto lalu mencomot piring kotor dari hadapan si pemuda pirang, "Segera mandi Naruto dan ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam." Sahut Gaara lalu berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan kedua pemuda berstatus kekasih itu sendirian di ruang makan yang luas.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, "Sasuke…,"

"Hahh…Kita akan lihat apa aku masih bisa menemukan vampire lain untuk mengubahmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto dan lalu menarik kepala pirang itu ke pelukannya ketika sebuah piring kotor melayang ke arahnya dan berhasil ia tangkap sebelum pecah di atas kepalanya sendiri. "Okeh, mungkin lain kali, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya polos dan agak bingung saat melihat Sasuke tengah memegang sebuah piring di tangannya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke balas menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa ada piring di tanganmu?"

"Hn? Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah piring terbang? Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah." Jawab Sasuke kemudian mencium singkat bibir Naruto karena merasa terlalu gemas dengan wajah polos kekasihnya itu, sedetik setelah ia mengecup bibir mungil itu sebuah pisau roti dan garpu tiba-tiba melayang dari arah dapur kembali ke arah Sasuke dan kembali berhasil pula sang Uchiha itu tangkap sebelum menancap di kepalanya. Naruto hanya bisa cengo dan sekarang sadar darimana asal piring barusan.

Sekarang ada dua vampire yang sama-sama kuat melindunginya di rumah ini. Naruto hanya mewanti-wanti sampai berapa lama rumahnya akan utuh mengingat kedua vampire ini sama sekali tidak akur dalam hal apapun.

"Haahh…,"

"Kau lelah, sayang?"

"Mandi Naruto!"

"I-Iya…,"

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

"Ssshh….,"

Naruto melangkah damai di jalan setapak menuju desa yang sudah lama tidak dilewatinya. Biasanya ia melewati tempat ini bersama Kurama tapi yah…hewan kesayangannya itu sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang, jadi Naruto harus mau puas berjalan sendirian dan hanya bisa ditemani alunan musik dari dedauanan yang diterpa angin pagi itu.

Pemuda pirang itu nampak sedikit bersemangat karena sudah lama tidak ke pasar dan bercengkrama dengan para penduduk desa. Ia sangat ingin berbagi senyuman dengan paman Ichi lagi dan juga para penjual buah yang dulunya sering memberi bonus tiap Naruto membeli apel untuk Kurama pada mereka.

Namun sayang ketika Naruto sampai ke pasar, suasananya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ada yang aneh. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja tapi aura dari para penduduk desa terasa aneh. Apa dua tahun telah mengubah banyak hal di desa ini?

Karena merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasanya, Naruto pun buru-buru bertransaksi dengan paman Ichi –penjual daging langganannya. Tapi karena penasaran Naruto juga cukup besar, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemilik kios yang kini terlihat lebih lesu itu.

"Ada desas-desus kalau vampire itu telah kembali." Ujar si penjual daging dengan suara rendah.

"Hah?"

Paman Ichi terlihat agak ragu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sesekali menoleh ke sana kemari lalu berbisik, "Beberapa ternak penduduk lenyap beberapa hari yang lalu dan ada yang menemukan tulang belulangnya di pinggir danau di tengah hutan."

"…"

Naruto meneguk ludah tapi juga _spechless_ dan _sweatdrop_ di waktu yang bersamaan. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepalanya ketika pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu berkata tentang ternak yang hilang dan penemuan tulang belulang di dekat danau adalah…

Kiba dan hewan peliharaannya.

"Haahh…," padahal ia sudah sempat khawatir kalau Sai dkk berbalik menyerang warga desa. Tapi syukurlah sepertinya Kiba dan Akamaru jauh lebih besar kemungkinannya sebagai dalang dari masalah ini.

Naruto pamit untuk pulang setelah dinasehati oleh paman Ichi agar berhati-hati.

Si pemuda dengan garis di wajahnya itu berjalan santai kembali ke kediamannya, melewati jalan setapak dengan perasaan damai ketika seseorang menegurnya lantang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto! Cepat Naik!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya –menjulurkan tangan ke arah Naruto untuk memintanya agar segera naik ke atas tunggangannya (Akamaru –anjing raksasa kesayanganya).

"Ki-Kiba?!" seru Naruto –terkejut. Baru saja ia memikirkan soal ternak dan pemuda serta anjingnya itu. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan keluyuran dengan Akamaru begitu? Bagaimana kalau pen––,"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo segera naik! Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini!"

"Hah?! Kenapa?!"

"Argh! Cerewet!" raung Kiba dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia pun langsung menyambar tubuh Naruto dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu terduduk tepat di belakangnya.

Dalam keadaan masih berusaha berpegangan dengan benar di atas tubuh Akamaru yang kini berlari kencang menerobos hutan, Naruto kembali bertanya dengan heran, "Kemana kau akan membawaku?! Kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini?!" teriak pemuda pirang itu dari belakang.

Kiba terlihat agak gundah, "Gaara…dia mengamuk. Dan Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membawamu pergi sejauh mungkin."

Terhenyak– Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan langsung bergerak rancau.

"Wuah! Hoi! Jangan bergerak begitu kita bisa…Huwah!"

_BRUUKKHHH SRUUUKK_

"Agh!"

"Awch!" rintih Kiba, "_Shit_, sudah kubilang jangan––HEY! NARUTOOO!" Kiba segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan langsung naik ke atas Akamaru ketika dilihatnya Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka –menuju ke rumahnya.

_DRAP DRAP _

Kiba mengejar Naruto dan dengan mudah berhasil menggapai pemuda itu dan langsung menghadangnya.

"Menyingkir!"

"Aku tetap harus menghalangimu. Ini permintaan Sasuke!"

"Biarkan aku lewat atau Sasuke akan menyesal!" gertak Naruto.

"Oh ayolah, jangan mempersulitku."

"Kalau begitu menyingkir!"

"CK!" Kiba jadi kesal sendiri. Sasuke memperingatkannya agar jangan sampai Naruto terluka sedikit pun. Tapi kalau anaknya keras kepala begini bagaimana cara mengatasinya? Pemuda seperti Naruto pasti akan melakukan segala cara kalau perlu sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk membebaskan diri.

"Aku yang akan mengurus Sasuke jika kau takut dia akan menghajarmu."

"Haahh…, sobat begini saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh setelah sampai di sana." Tawar Kiba dan malah hanya mendapat tatapan 'Siapa lo?' dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. "Ahh, terserahlah. Ayo naik!" ujarnya kemudian –pasrah.

Sedikit tersenyum menang, Naruto pun menyambut uluran tangan Kiba dan naik kembali ke atas punggung Akamaru.

"Katakan saja pada Sasuke kalau aku dan Akamaru sudah tenggelam di tengah danau kalau dia mencariku lagi." Celetuk Kiba sebelum menyentak tubuh Akamaru dan melaju pesat menuju kediaman Naruto.

"Hm, akan aku ingat."

.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba dan Kiba menurunkannya tepat di depan rumahnya, Naruto langsung terlihat awut-awutan masuk ke dalam kediamannya itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"GAARA! Agh––?!"

Teriakan Naruto tersendak ketika ia menerjang pintu depan dan berhenti di ruang makan.

Ruangan itu penuh darah dan seluruh perabotannya hancur. Meja besar di tengah ruangan dan kedelapan kursinya patah menjadi puluhan bagian. Sangat berantakan.

Karpet merah yang tengah Naruto tapaki bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menyebunyikan cipratan darah yang menggenang di atasnya.

Iris _sapphire_ itu menatap nanar dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Di hadapannya Gaara berdiri dengan tubuh penuh darah namun darah itu nampaknya bukan dari tubuhnya. Naruto dengan panik segera mencari sosok Sasuke dan nafasnya kembali berhenti ketika melihat kekasihnya itu berada di sudut ruangan dalam kondisi..

…mengenaskan.

Tubuhnya menggantung di dinding dengan dua buah potongan kayu besar –yang Naruto kenali sebagai kaki-kaki meja makannya– menancap di kedua lengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Nyaris seperti di salib tapi Sasuke masih hidup, terdengar suara batuk dari tenggorokannya yang berdarah ketika Naruto meneriakkan namanya histeris.

"Na..ruto..Apa yang…Kiba…,"

"Sasuke!"

Baru saja Naruto akan berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk menurunkannya dari sana ketika ia sadar Gaara masih berdiri di tempatnya –kini menatapnya.

"Naruto…," gumam pria bersurai merah itu sambil melangkah pelan mendekati sahabatnya.

Naruto membeku di tempat sambil menatap ngeri pada sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu. Sudah berapa lama sejak Neji memberinya kantung darah terakhir? Satu minggukah?

Tubuh Naruto yang banjir keringat dingin itu bergetar hebat dan menunjukkan kalau ketakutan sepertinya mulai menggerayangi dan perlahan membungkus akal sehatnya. Jika saja Sasuke bisa menyingkirkan gumpalan darah yang menyumbat kerongkongannya, ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menyuruh Naruto lari. Tapi tangan putih Gaara yang berlumuran darah sudah lebih dulu menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tangan itu basah dan sangat dingin.

Gaara menatap Naruto lurus…ia belum pernah mencicipi darah langsung dari tempatnya. Apakah rasanya akan lebih nikmat? Hangat? Ahh…leher Naruto terlihat bergitu menggugah selera dari arah Gaara memandang.

Taring Gaara kembali mencuat seiring berubahnya _green mint_ itu menjadi_ rubby _terang.

Ini kesempatan untuk Naruto. Ia tau Gaara pasti akan sangat mengutuk dirinya jika sampai dia yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Tapi…hasrat Naruto untuk hidup selamanya bersama Sasuke masih sangat besar dan semakin tidak terbendung ketika Gaara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke lehernya. Tanpa penolakan Naruto biarkan nafas Gaara menggelitik tekuknya sebelum apa yang Naruto inginkan ia dapatkan.

Ketika Gaara akan segera menancapkan taringnya, pemuda berambut merah bata itu tiba-tiba tersentak dan menarik mundur kepalanya. Meski taring itu masih tetap di tempatnya dan iris matanya masih bewarna merah menyala, nampaknya Gaara yang sesungguhnya memberontak dari dalam.

Naruto perlahan mengelus wajah indah sahabatnya itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Membuat Gaara hanyut dan menurut saja ketika tangan yang sama perlahan menarik wajahnya kembali dengan begitu lembut ke arah lehernya yang hangat dan wangi…wangi darah yang mendesir cepat dalam lorong pembuluh darah di balik kulit tan mengkilat itu.

"_It's okay…_Gaara…, _just do it…_," bisik bibir mungil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat menghipnotis pemangsanya yang sudah begitu lapar itu.

Gaara menjilati leher Naruto dengan vulgar dan langsung menancapkan dua taring tertajamnya di sana.

"AGH!" pekik Naruto dan itu justru membuat Gaara langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menghisap dalam-dalam lehernya.

Rasa lapar semakin membrutal ketika cairan hangat dan lezat itu mengaliri kerongkongannya, Gaara terus menghisap sebanyak yang ia bisa ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang mulai lemas oleh perbuatannya.

Gaara meraung tak ubahnya Suigetsu di malam ketika pemuda silver itu memangsanya.

Akal warasnya sama sekali sirna dan mulutnya terus menyedot semua darah Naruto. Berkali-kali ia bahkan menancap-nancapkan taringnya di tempat lain di dekat gigitan sebelumnya agar lebih banyak lagi darah yang bisa ia sedot dengan lubang yang juga lebih banyak.

"Agghh…guh––, gh…Gaa…ra…," setelah memanggil sahabatnya itu, Naruto pun abruk di atas karpet merah ruang makannya dan saat itulah Gaara terlihat begitu puas dan kenyang sembari mengelap bibirnya.

Di belakang sana Sasuke membelalak tak percaya, kerongkongannya ia paksakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat namun gagal dan hanya berakhir dengan raungan memekakan telinga ke seluruh penjuru kediaman besar itu.

**0l=======*I Beg To You, Turn Me Into A Vampire*=======l0**

Musim hujan memasuki _shift_-nya tahun itu. Hanya sehari setelah tragedi lainnya di kediaman milik keluarga namikaze terjadi.

Di dalam sana seorang pemuda pirang dalam balutan kemeja rapi dan celana panjang bewarna coklat nampak tertidur dengan begitu lelap di atas ranjang besarnya malam itu. Terlihat sangat nyenyak seolah akan terus seperti itu selamanya.

Ada pemuda berambut _raven _yang terlihat sangat setia berada di sisi pemuda pirang itu, berbaring sambil menghadap ke samping dan menatap wajah itu tanpa bosan. Sementara di sudut ruangan nampak pemuda lain dengan surai merah tengah duduk dengan tubuh terikat tambang kuat dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Tidak perlu Sasuke –sang pemuda _raven_– itu jelaskan bagaimana sepak terjangnya untuk menghalangi si merah dari usaha bunuh dirinya ketika ia sadar dari 'kerasukannya'. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Gaara –si merah itu– mati, Naruto –kekasihnya– perlu sesuatu yang bisa menyemangatinya dan bukan kabar buruk kematian sahabatnya ketika ia bangun nanti.

Penantian yang hanya beberapa jam saja itu terasa seperti seratus tahun bagi Sasuke hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai bergumam.

Bergerak kecil di atas ranjang dan sedikit mengerang pelan. Kelopak mata itu mulai berkedut-kedut dan membuka…

Sasuke segera beringsut mundur dan bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sudah ia siapkan di meja.

Ketika Naruto bangkit dan mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke sudah ada di sana, tersenyum –menyodorkan segelas penuh cairan kental bewarna merah pada iris _rubby_ kekasihnya yang lapar itu.

"_Good Morning, honey…,_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Makasih yang udah mau baca. Dan maaf kalau penantian kalian agak mengecewakan dengan chap yang sudah gampang di tebak begini.**

Akan kuusahakan update teratur di tengah jadwal kuliah. Tapi waaahhh….aku nggk bisa janji yah!  
(/\) gomenn…

dan yang untuk review makasih banget XD  


**Balasan repiu mendominasi kemaren:**

**Apa sudah jelas dengan tanda yang di perut Naruto itu? Masalahnya ane belum liat ada yang bener nebaknya… *atau sebenarnya sudah ada tapi ane lupa yak? #slapped* okeh, Tanda di perutnya tuh namanya **_**Stretch Mark **_**BUKAN bekas operasi, itu lebih…erm, udah di jelasin Neji kan tadi? Itu gegara perutnya pernah melar gitu... Terispirasi dari iklan Gly Derm di tipi wkwkwkww XD**

**Lalu pertanyaan mendominasi yang membuat kalian barengan membenciku *hiks* yaitu kenapa musti Gaara yang digigit? Erm…gmana ya…ku cuma bisa bilang seandainya aku berada di posisi Gaara, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hehe**

**Dan harapan permirsa agar Naruto jadi vampire terkabul sudahhh yeeeyyy! Horeee! Ayo bikin pestaaa! *disiram mentega.**

**Buat Sunny, ane nggk suka GaaNaru un, tapi NaruGaa…gomen X'D**

**Ah, maaf yang minta soal NejiGaa…Fs nya dikit disini. Hehe *dicubit***

**Err…Gunchan…aku tau! Aku tau kalau bakalan banyak yg duga bakalan Gaara yang digigit tapi lu nggk usah bilang gitu juga kalee….*cabut satu lembar alis gun2*…aaghhhh ane tau itu mainstreaamm …aahhhhh *galau* okeh, kalau ada yang mau ditanya ya tanya aja kali gun =3= ngapain dipendem-pendem entar sembelit loh…*kabur***

**Dan yang membuatku sedih dengan repiu kemaren adalah…**

**Kok banyak seh yang jadi benci Gaara?! TTATT huweeehhh.**

**Dan parahnya hampir semua repiu kemaren penuh dengan kekerasan yang ditujukan padaku…*dzziinngg. Kalian itu saking gemesnya ama aku yang imut ini yah? HEHE  
**

**=##=**

**Okeh, still mind to repiu minna-tachi? :') **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. (Ini pair yg biasa dijadiin alat pancing buat narik repiu banyak ya? Ane baru tau =_=)**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU.**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: **―

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty Four#**

"_Good morning, Honey._"

.

Naruto menatap datar pada gelas kaca berisi penuh dengan cairan kental bewarna merah yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Tidak biasanya pemuda pirang yang selalu ceria itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti sekarang. Apa mungkin dia masih ngantuk? Tapi sang kekasih ―Sasuke― tidak begitu mengubrisnya dan malah menarik tangan Naruto untuk memegang gelas yang ditawarkannya.

Iris mata yang kini bewarna rubi milik sang pemuda pirang yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang besarnya itu menatap _onyx_ kelam yang nampak tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali melirik segelas darah yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Perlahan ia pun mulai mendekatkan mulut gelas tersebut ke bibirnya dan meneguk sedikit darah kental berbau anyir itu. Ketika ia merasakan cairan kental tersebut melewati kerongkongannya dan jatuh ke dalam lambungnya, perasaan 'melayang' dan juga lapar segera merasukinya hingga melahap habis semua minumannya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan saja.

Desahan puas meluncur dari mulut yang kini belepotan darah hingga jatuh menuruni dagunya itu. Iris matanya masih semerah mawar dan terlihat masih dipenuhi oleh euforia dari sensasi benda yang kini mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh yang tidak sama lagi…tidak akan sama lagi.

"Sensasinya memabukkan? Hmm…Naruto?" bisik Sasuke, kini ia berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya ―menjilati tetesan darah yang belepotan dari dagu dan bibir Naruto. Mengecupnya dan mengajak sang pemilik bibir untuk saling melumat satu sama lain.

Beberapa tetes darah yang juga melewati kerongkongannya membuat taring Sasuke ikut mencuat dan _onyx_-nya pun berganti pula menjadi rubi yang beradu terang dengan milik kekasihnya yang tengah melingkarkan tangan ke bahunya itu ―menatap Sasuke nakal sambil menjilati taring miliknya sendiri dengan begitu sensual. Sangat menggoda…sehabis meminum darah memang membuat para vampire mabuk layaknya manusia yang mabuk oleh _rum_.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kemeja Naruto ―hingga kemeja itu tersingkap ke atas, sementara Naruto mulai mendesah oleh ulah lidah liar kekasihnya yang kini tengah bergerilya di leher dan tekuknya.

Sasuke sangat suka dengan Naruto yang dalam kondisi begini. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan menyediakan 'makanan' dulu sebelum bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu. Memang tidak ada yang lebih hebat ketimbang 'berurusan' dengan Naruto yang tengah mabuk dan nakal begini.

"Heh..,"

"Mmmnggh….ahh~! Ngh…,"

PRAANGGG!

Sasuke sontak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara kaca yang dipecahkan itu. manik rubinya segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara ―dalam kondisi masih terikat erat di kursi― sudah berada tepat di pinggir ranjang dengan satu kaki yang terangkat ―menendang gelas tadi dari atas meja hingga jatuh.

Gaara menatap bengis pada pria _raven_ yang tengah mencumbui sahabatnya di hadapan matanya itu. Tidak berkedip dan tidak bergeming sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik dirinya dari Naruto. Dan ketika Sasuke menengok si pirang kembali, bocah itu rupanya sudah terlelap lagi.

"Kau mau apa, Panda?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"…"

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto."

Terdiam sesaat namun Sasuke pun setuju, "Hm."

.

.

.

-_Morning_-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Naruto? Buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar tidak sabar ―kenapa juga si pirang harus mengunci kamarnya? Sasuke tadi hanya sekedar turun ke bawah untuk mengambil koran pagi dan ketika naik kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan terkunci. "Naruto!" panggil Sasuke lagi namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Naruto tidak mati terbakar matahari di dalam 'kan? Sasuke ingat betul kalau semalam ia sudah memasang penyekat kembali di jendela kamar itu jadi tidak mungkin Naruto terpapar sinar matahari.

Saat medengar suara _shower_ dari dalam sana Sasuke pun akhirnya mendengus dan memilih turun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membaca korannya.

Di halaman pertama terpampang wajah yang sangat tidak asing bagi Sasuke ―namun bukan wajah yang ingin dilihatnya pagi ini. Apalagi ketika ia baru saja selesai membaca rubrik mengenai orang itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu depan di ruangan itu.

Okeh, bagaimana cara membuka pintu itu sekarang tanpa membuatnya terkena sinar matahari? Dan _hell_, siapa juga yang bertamu sepagi ini? Pengantar susu?

"Menyingkir jika kau ada di situ!" seru sebuah suara dari depan pintu ―membuat Sasuke mengeryit dan akhirnya menurut. Ia pun menyimpan korannya di atas meja lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika pintu rumahnya (setidaknya sekarang sudah bisa disebut rumahnya juga) itu mulai terbuka ―menerangi satu ruang tamu― lalu kembali tertutup dan membuat rumah itu menjadi redup lagi.

Sang tamu yang hari itu cuti dari tempat perakteknya nampak tengah melonggarkan kerah baju dan kancing lengan kemejanya sembari menoleh sekilas pada koran yang Sasuke sampirkan di atas meja. Sikap pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan bernama Neji itu sangat santai ―seolah telah menganggap kediaman yang didatanginya seperti rumahnya sendiri. Ia menyampirkan jas besarnya di sofa ―tempat koper besarnya juga berada.

"Kau jadi bahan pergunjingan lagi, hem? 'Dokter Neji Hyuuga tidak bisa menunjukkan cara kerja serumnya karena kehabisan bahan baku'?" celetuk Sasuke mengulangi judul rubrik yang tadi di bacanya sambil memasuki ruang tamu.

Neji tidak mengubris, "Dimana dia?"

"Dapur." Sahut Sasuke segera. Siapa lagi yang dicari manusia ini kalau bukan si panda?

_Lavender _ Neji menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke ―menyelidik. "Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan si _blondy_? Dimana kau mendapatkan darah untuknya?" tanya Neji santai.

Dahi Sasuke segera mengerut. Orang itu tau soal Naruto? Siapa yang memberitahunya?

Baru saja Sasuke akan melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Neji, Gaara sudah lebih dulu muncul dan memberi tatapan yang bisa Sasuke artikan bahwa pemuda merah bata inilah yang memberitahu Neji soal Naruto.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Gaara nampak berjalan menghampiri Neji dan memberinya segelas susu yang segera diteguk habis oleh sang dokter.

Dari tingkah laku mereka sepertinya Sasuke tau kalau tujuan si Hyuuga itu datang adalah untuk menemui Gaara. "Hah. Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian," ketus si Uchiha lalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Lebih baik ia menemui Naruto saja.

.

"Jadi…apa sangat susah mendapatkannya lagi?" tanya Gaara datar ―mengambil koran pagi Sasuke dan membaca rubrik depan surat kabar tersebut.

"Sangat." Jawab Neji singkat sambi menatap malas kesudut ruangan sembari menyamankan diri di sofa. Maniknya itu kemudian menoleh pada sosok Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini benar-benar menyabotase tenaga dan pikirannya. Pasien entah mengapa jadi membeludak. Hahh…mungkin pengaruh pergantian musim.

Dan…sosok Gaara ―si pemuda merah bata yang entah kapan terakhir kali Neji 'sentuh' ini― terlihat sangat sehat. Segar…

"Ah!" Gaara memekik ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggul dan bahunya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Aku punya satu kantong darah untukmu," bisik Neji nyaris mendesah, "Tapi kali ini kau harus membayarnya," sambungnya lalu menjilati tekuk Gaara.

"Nngh!" erang si merah. Ia sendiri sebenarnya mulai lapar dan juga 'lapar'. "K-Kamar… tamu ada…di lantai…nnh..dua..,"

.

BRAAKK!

"Huh?"

"…"

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Itu dari kamar sebelah 'kan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Acara mengelap rambutnya yang basah ―sehabis mandi― jadi terhenti karena suara mengagetkan barusan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Jangan ber-'hn'! Apa itu Gaara?" tanya si pirang lagi mulai heran dan segera menuju keluar namun di tahan oleh sang kekasih. "Apa?"

"Dia tidak sendirian." Sergah Sasuke.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Neji?"

"Hn, ya."

"Che!" decak Naruto melempar wajah tak sukanya menuju lemari pakaian. "Kalau begitu kita turun ke bawah." Ujarnya sambil mencomot kemeja dan celana dari dalam sana kemudian segera mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar-'nya'."

Sasuke ikut mendengus dan mengiyakan. Sesaat setelah Naruto selesai berpakaian, mereka berdua pun turun ke ruang tamu ―melewati ruang makan yang kosong melompong.

Baru saja Naruto akan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman ―di salah satu sofa panjang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil koran― ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengganggu dengan mendorongnya hingga terbaring dan lalu menaiki tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu si pemuda berambut _raven _itu kemudian malah menciumnya dan mulai melakukan hal yang segera membuat kusut kemeja si pirang.

"Mmngh! He-Hey…jangan disini…,"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bisa melihatnya nanti."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Hn, mereka berdua?" tanyanya remeh, "Mereka tidak mungkin turun sebelum sore. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, berhubung kau tidak mau berada di kamar jadi terpaksa kita 'bermain' di sini, _dobe._"

"Nngh…," Naruto hanya bisa menyahut dengan erangan saat bibir Sasuke mulai menjilati pipinya ―seolah kulitnya itu berasa manis.

Sasuke terus menciumi wajah Naruto dengan penuh kasih dan lalu membawa kedua lengan tan itu untuk melingkar di di bahunya ―agar aksesnya lebih mudah.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya di sini?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan Sasuke yang tengah menciumi tekuknya sembari menanggalkan satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire_ Naruto, "Tentu. Kita sudah pernah mencobanya di sini juga 'kan?" sahutnya sambil melempar senyum.

"Ugh, tapi aku…tidak suka dalam keadaan 'terbuka' di tempat seluas ini…,"

"Hmm…tidak masalah."

"Huh?"

Sasuke nampak bergerak turun dan melepas celana panjang dan juga _boxer _Naruto hingga sebatas paha saja lalu mengangkat kedua kaki ―yang terkunci oleh celana yang tidak dilepas sempurna itu― ke atas hingga pantat dan testis si pirang terekspos.

"Wuah! Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu…!" pekik Naruto panik, "Jangan langsung begitu!" serunya lagi sambil menutupi wilayah-wilayah 'vitalnya'―lubang anus dan kejantanannya― dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kita akan melakukannya begini saja, bagaimana?" tawar sang Uchiha sambil menurunkan resleting celananya dan menyodorkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu telanjang."

"Ta-Tapi….err…," Naruto berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang terkunci oleh celananya sendiri dan juga ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke agar tetap terangkat hingga lututnya nyaris menyentuh wajahnya, "Aku…tidak bisa bergerak banyak..," protesnya.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum di antara kedua kaki Naruto, "Disini aku yang bergerak, _dobe._"

Bibir mungil si pirang mengkerucut, "Nanti kakiku keram..," protesnya dan hanya dibalas dengusan geli oleh sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"AGHH! Guh―nggh…ahh..,"

Suara erangan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda berkulit putih di atas sebuah ranjang _queen size_ nampak tak mampu menyaingi suara dencitan kerangka kayu ranjang itu sendiri akibat gerakan pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah menggumuli dirinya.

_Krriieet kriiiett krieett_

Ranjang itu terus berdencit tak karuan dan permainan semakin memanas.

Gaara yang sedang dalam posisi terlentang nampak berusaha untuk bangkit namun terhalang oleh borgol yang mengunci tangannya di bingkai ranjang tepat di atas kepala merah batanya.

Neji tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk membawa borgol itu dari rumah. Gaara nampak liar setelah Neji memberinya makan. _Green mint_-nya kini sudah berubah merah terang dengan taring yang mencuat buas. Sang dokter jelas tidak mau mengambil resiko bercinta sembari dimangsa tentunya ―dia bukan belalang sembah.

"ARGHH!" erangan keras itu lagi-lagi terdengar dari arah Gaara. Si pemuda bertato kanji di kening itu kembali berusaha bangkit untuk kesekian kalinya dan ketika ia menyadari tubunya ―atau wajahnya― tidak bisa menggapai pemuda yang tengah menganiaya tubuh bagian bawahnya itu ia pun mendesis layaknya kucing yang tengah terancam.

'Benar-benar sudah seperti binatang saja,' pikir Neji ―menatap rendah pada Gaara― sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Guh―," Neji meringis saat kembali ia rasakan penisnya terhimpit terlalu erat. Ia jadi kepikiran juga, apa dengan menjadi vampire anus Gaara ―yang seingat Neji sudah mulai melonggar karena terbiasa oleh kehadiran-'nya'― itu telah beregenerasi? Tapi bagaimana pun juga tubuh vampire itu adalah tubuh manusia, bisa terluka, berdarah dan mati. Meskipun kemampuan regenerasinya sedikit lebih di atas kemampuan manusia. Dan…apakah itu berari lubang ini juga kembali menyempit? "Akh! _Shit_!" sepertinya Neji juga harus kembali 'melonggarkannya'.

"NNGGGHHH―AH!" lagi-lagi 'junior' si merah bata memuntahkan isinya.

Tak mempedulikan pasangannya yang masih dalam euforia sehabis klimaks, Neji merapatkan kedua lutut Gaara ke bahu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dan lalu 'memompanya' dengan cepat hingga si merah meraung-raung kembali.

"Kkh―aasshh…_damn it…so tight…_ukh!" tidak peduli sesempit apapun lubang itu sekarang, Neji terus mempercepat gerakannya hingga ia pun klimaks dan sedikit membuat licin anus Gaara.

"Anngghh…, Ne…Neji….,"

Sang dokter tertegun saat melihat sosok pemuda bermandikan peluh di bawahnya kini tengah menatapnya ―dengan wajah yang menyamping― nampak kewalahan. Saliva pemuda itu menggenang di bawah pipinya dengan iris _green mint_ yang juga banjir dengan air mata. Wajahnya sudah lebih dari merah dan nampaknya ia akan menangis jika saja ia masih punya kekuatan untuk terisak sekarang.

Gaara kesakitan ―sudah jelas, rasanya seperti ketika ia pertama kali ditiduri oleh pria. Perih. Tapi…ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan otot anusnya, ia sangat sadar kalau pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh peluh dan sedikit raut kesakitan itu masih belum menyelesaikan aksinya.

Oh, baiklah…mungkin ronde kelima akan menjadi yang terakhir hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ah…aggh―,"

"Nnh…jangan mendorongku, ugh…_dobe…,_"

Lain halnya dengan pasangan di lantai dua yang mungkin sedang menikmati 'disiksa' dan 'menyiksa', _couple _hitam-kuning yang tengah 'bermain' di atas sofa ruang tamu bernuansa gelap itu nampaknya tidak begitu sinkron.

Si pirang terlihat sedang menolak tubuh diatasnya dengan terus mendorong kedua lengan kokoh yang tengah menahan kakinya yang terkunci oleh celananya sendiri hingga nyaris menyentuh wajahnya itu, sementara si _raven_ sendiri berusaha mencari titik nikmat kekasihnya sekaligus memanjakan 'miliknya' dalam posisi itu.

Mereka berdua bisa dibilang masih berpakaian lengkap minus bagian 'berperan penting' yang harus mereka ekspos untuk 'disatukan'. Jadi tubuh keduanya lebih cepat berkeringat dan membuat suhu dan suasana semakin panas.

"AH! Ngghh―, nnh…disitu….nggh…suke…ahnn," dorongan di kedua lengan Sasuke ―yang benar-benar cukup mengganggu― akhirnya berubah menjadi remasan gemas ketika sang _seme_ berhasil menemukan letak 'harta karun'-nya berada.

"Heh, bagaimana kalau kau berbalik saja?" tawar Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto mulai ambigu ―antara menikmati bagiannya dan juga mulai kesakitan (atau mungkin kesemutan)― namun ekspresi itu segera berubah menjadi _deathglare_ mentah ketika mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Tidak! AH! Ti-Tidak…mmnghhh…mau…,"

"Ngh…kalau seperti itu terus kakimu bisa keram..,"

"Ah….ngh! Ouwh…nah―ahh…, aku tidak peduli…cepat….cepat selesaikan!"

Sasuke merunduk untuk menciumi bibir yang terus saja protes itu dan segera mendapat sambutan yang menyenangkan. Naruto menarik wajahnya lebih dekat dan membuka mulutnya ―meminta lidahnya di-_bully._

Sembari terus melakukan gerakan _in-out_ Sasuke perlahan lebih mendorong celana Naruto hingga kelutut ―kali ini benar-benar mengunci peredaran darah kaki Naruto.

"NGH! Sasuke _teme_!" protes Naruto ketika dirasakannya kedua betisnya benar-benar sudah mulai keram.

"Berbalik, _honey_." Bisik Sasuke tersenyum menang.

Naruto benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Tapi ia sendiri sudah dalam tahap 'tidak bisa berhenti disini' dan dengan wajah ogah-ogahan dan sedikit dorongan paksaan dari Sasuke, tubuh Naruto pun berubah ke posisi menungging dengan Sasuke yang setengah berdiri di belakangnya ―kembali mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang sang kekasih.

Perlahan…sedikit demi sedikit benda panjang itu tenggelam dan menghilang ke dalam tubuh Naruto ―sang pemilik manik _sapphire_ pun melengguh nikmat. Lengguhan yang begitu erotisnya itu lalu segera berubah menjadi erangan-erangan meminta ketika Sasuke mulai bergerak kembali dalam tempo yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Penis milik Sasuke memang melesak sempurna dan begitu dalam di belakang sana dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan bulir air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya tapi sensasi ketika benda panjang itu bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya dan juga ketika kepala penisnya menyentuh _sweet spot-_nya, rasanya ia bisa melihat bintang ketika menutup mata. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang dan kaku ―melengkung ke belakang dan akhirnya klimaks.

**0l=======*You Chose This*=======l0**

Rambut pirang bergerak menyamankan diri ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda _raven_ yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia lelah dan benar-benar merasa tenang dan damai dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Nah, Sasuke…," panggilnya sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk menatap sang kekasih, jari-jarinya terulur ke atas untuk menarik-narik lembut rambut _raven_ itu manja.

"Hn..?"

"Apa kau…akan membiarkanku berburu?"

Yang ditanya nampak tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ditatapnya manik biru langit itu dalam-dalam dan semakin tertegun ketika melihat keseriusan di sana ―jemari tan yang tengah memainkan ujung rambutnya pun berhenti memelintir manja surai hitamnya.

Sasuke bergerak mencium kening Naruto, "Tidak akan…," bisiknya.

"Tapi…,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menderita lebih dari ini." Sambung pemuda bermarga asli Uchiha itu tegas ―sambil tetap menempelkan bibirnya di kening Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya…,"

"Aku punya ide."

"Hm? Ide apa?" Naruto nampak antusias dan bangkit dari acara sandar-sandarannya ―berbalik badan menatap Sasuke.

"Nanti akan kuberitau," jawab si kulit alabaster itu, "Neh?" tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah bergaris pemuda pirang di hadapannya dan menatapnya sayu…berusaha untuk hangat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Kriiieeett!_

"Huwa―,"

Teriakan Naruto tertahan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya yang kini terbaring kembali ke atas sofa.

'Apa lagi ini? Jangan bilang dia masih..,' pikiran Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke akan 'menyerangnya' lagi seketika berubah ketika dilihatnya wajah Sasuke meringis kesakitan dengan punggung yang berasap akibat sinar matahari yang masuk dari pintu depan yang dibuka seseorang. Beruntung pintu itu segera ditutup kembali, jadi Sasuke dan Naruto bisa kembali dalam posisi duduk.

"Sasuke! Kau…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Hng..," Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan 'hn'-nya untuk menenangkan namun yang keluar malah erangan kesakitan.

Mani biru Naruto langsung berdelik ke arah pemuda yang seenaknya bertamu dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahnya itu.

"Gelap seperti biasa." Sahut sang tamu dengan nada cuek khas miliknya. "_Dobe._" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kyuu-_nii_…," Naruto geram.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu, dia tidak akan tewas hanya dengan sedikit kulit terbakar begitu."

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" pertanyaan dengan tekanan meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Begitukah kau menyambut keluargamu yang tengah bertamu?"

"Aku bukan lagi bagian dari 'keluarga'."

"Owh, dan aku bisa dibilang tidak termasuk dalam 'Keluarga yang membuangmu' karena datang berkunjung seperti ini."

_Tep tep tep_

Terdengar suara dua pemuda yang menuruni tangga dengan santai dan lalu bergabung di ruang tamu. Gaara dan Neji.

Si rambut merah sempat sedikit tertegun melihat rambut merah lain ―Kyuubi― ada di rumah itu sementara sang pendatang itu sendiri segera memasang wajah berkerut yang seolah menyelidikinya.

"Oh, jadi kau punya hubungan khusus dengan dokter ini? Heh! Cukup mengejutkan." Celetuk Kyuubi sinis. Terlihat raut wajah tak senang dari cara ia memandang Neji.

"Aku tidak…," sergah Gaara berusaha memasang wajah datarnya.

Kyuubi menepis dengan dengusan geli, "Tubuh yang terlihat 'segar', baju yang kusut, _kissmark _dan hmm…lebam di lehermu itu lalu..," Kyuubi mengendus, "Bau ini…sudah jelas sekali, Gaara."

"Kau tidak kesini untuk sekedar berlagak detektif begitu 'kan?" celetuk Naruto bergerak menghampiri kakak sepupunya dengan wajah bosan.

Iris merah pemuda satu-satunya yang bermarga Uzumaki di ruangan itu membulat seketika ―seolah ia baru saja melihat sosok 'yang tak seharunya nampak' dari tubuh Naruto― dan segera melempar tatapan serupa pada Gaara. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia berubah kaku. Sebuah sikap yang sangat langka ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

"Naruto…," desis Kyuubi menatap Naruto nanar, "Gaara…kau juga…," sambungnya lalu berbalik pada pemuda di depannya. Kyuubi nampak meraung kecil dan memegang dahinya seolah takut kepalanya itu akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Membuat gerakan _face palm_ dan menyeringai sinis di baliknya. "Heh..heheh…," tawa ala psikopat pun melncur dari mulutnya, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Kulit pucat itu…kalian berdua sudah menjadi monster rupanya."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Gaara sontak terhenyak tak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak berencana dan belum menyusun rencana bersama untuk menyembunyikan identitas baru mereka tapi…mendengar pernyataan telak dari orang terdekat mereka itu jelas cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku tau kau sangat bodoh Naruto…sangat bodoh. Dan aku juga yakin Gaara tidak akan ikut 'berubah' seperti ini jika bukan karena kebodohanmu itu. Tapi sungguh…,sungguh Naruto…," iris rubi ―namun tak seterang milik para vampire― milik Kyuubi menatap Naruto sambil menggeleng tak percaya, "Aku sangat kecewa."

"…" _speechless_ ―Naruto hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kupikir dengan meninggalkanmu di sini setelah pertemuan terakhir kita kau akan kembali memikirkan keputusanmu itu. Namun rupanya kau…kau malah memilih menjadi penghianat!"

Deg!

"Apa kau tau,Naruto? Alasan mengapa manusia mengutuk vampire?!" seru pemuda dengan setelan kemeja rapi itu dengan nada menghina, "Karena mereka membunuh manusia!"

"Vampire hanya berusaha mempertahankan hidup mereka! Mempertahankan hak mereka untuk tetap hidup, Kyuu-_nii_, ini sama saja dengan manusia yang membunuh binatang agar mereka bisa tetap hidup!" tepis Naruto tidak terima dan segera mendapat tatapan menggertak dari pemuda yang meski lebih tua darinya itu namun memiliki rupa yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Kau…jangan samakan manusia dengan binatang!" tandas Kyuubi. "Manusia yang memiliki akal dan perasaan tidak sama dengan binatang yang hanya memiliki otak dan naluri. Kau tidak akan tau…ada berapa banyak orang yang menangis, tersakiti dan dendam dari kematian satu manusia yang menjadi sarapanmu."

Naruto terhenyak, ia memegangi mulutnya seolah akan memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Binatang tidak akan memiliki itu…," sorot mata benci dan kecewa bercampur aduk pada manik merah milik Kyuubi, "Kau…bagaimana bisa kau memilih menjadi vampire, Naruto? Jadi seperti itu…? Kini kau memilih untuk membunuh ah, bukan, tapi memangsa keluargamu begitu? Orang-orang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan yang mengalir di tubuhmu sekarang?!"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" bentak Naruto, wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau akan hidup abadi selama tidak ada yang membunuhmu. Selama kau hidup dan terus makan, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat, salah satu anggota keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang berkermbang biak akan menjadi menu makan malam di meja makanmu. Kau tidak bisa memungkirinya."

"Cukup…,"

"Dan kini kau malah mengajak Gaara? Ah! Kau…!" tunjuk Kyuubi pada Neji, "Kau seharusnya bisa membantu kekasihmu itu untuk kembali menjadi manusia, bukan?"

Neji hanya diam sambil melempar lirikannya pada pemuda merah di sampingnya, "Aku tidak akan menjadi manusia kembali."

"Hah?" Kyuubi semakin tidak percaya. "Kau tidak tertular bodohnya si idiot ini, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Tegas Gaara dan menatap Kyuubi tajam, "Dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa melindungi Naruto."

"Hah! Dan menambah daftar manusia yang akan tewas di tangan kalian begitu?"

"Itu resiko."

"Kalian sudah gila! Bertahan hidup dengan membunuh orang lain, memangnya kalian ini apa? Manusia purba?" si pemuda Uzumaki kembali berkoar-koar ―nyaris seperti menggila.

Naruto masih tetap diam ―mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat― ia telah yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya dan apapun hal buruk yang akan terjadi ―seperti kata Gaara―adalah sebuah resiko.

Miris…apakah cintanya yang sangat buta itu telah melenyapkan hati nuraninya sebagai manusia?

Selesai beraung-raung kecewa dan menghina, Kyuubi segera menerjang pintu keluar hingga sinar matahari menyilaukan ruangan gelap itu ―sontak membuat Sasuke dan Neji bergerak melindungi pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Baru saja pintu berderit itu tertutup Neji segera mendorong Gaara ke balik sofa dan ikut menerjang keluar mengejar si pemuda merah satunya lagi.

Kyuubi sangat kecewa hari itu. Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk menengok kembali keadaan adik sepupunya itu dan mungkin akan membujuknya untuk berhenti memikirkan ide gila tapi…semuanya sudah terlambat dan itu sangat memuakkan!

_Grep!_

"Lepaskan!" sentak Kyuubi saat lengannya ditangkap dari belakang oleh dokter muda yang tercium anyir baginya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" cercah Kyuubi geram dan kembali melangkah pergi namun ditahan lagi oleh Neji kali ini tidak dengan menarik lengannya namun mendorongnya ke salah pohon pinus di jalan setapak itu dan menciumnya buas.

Kyuubi sontak berontak keras dan mendorong jauh-jauh pria yang menyerangnya itu kemudian menarik kerah baju putihnya beringas, "Kau manusia sialan," geramnya dengan penuh penekanan, "Jangan pikir hanya karena kita pernah melakukannya sekali lantas kau pikir kau boleh menyentuhku seenaknya. Kau terlalu gegabah. Kau tau sendiri aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, brengsek."

Neji mendengus geli sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ―masih mencengkram kemejanya, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sambil bercermin dengan wajah 'terangsang' yang kau tunjukan waktu itu."

_BUAGH!_

Bogem mentah melayang mulus ke tulang pipi kiri Neji hingga membuatnya nyaris tersungkur. Ia akui pemuda merah bata yang satu ini memang benar-benar kuat.

"Kau pikir orang rendahan yang memanfaatkan kondisi mabuk seseorang pantas mengatakan hal itu, hah?!" rasanya Kyuubi ingin menendang tubuh jangkung di hadapannya itu biar dia tersungkur sungguhan ―mencium bebatuan.

Berusaha menenangkan diri dan kembali mendinginkan situasi― Neji meluruskan tubuhnya, melempar ludah darah dari mulutnya lalu menatap si rambut merah yang masih geram dengan lebih santai. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Cih! Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu mencium ujung kakiku terlebih dahulu kalau saja aku tau tujuanmu melecehkanku adalah untuk meminta tolong. Harga dirimu banting harga rupanya."

"Hm…baiklah terserah. Seperti yang kau tau, aku bisa membuat serum itu lagi tapi…tentu tidak akan bisa tanpa bantuanmu." Neji berkata dengan serius, salah satu kunci suksesnya selama ini adalah yah, pemuda Uzumaki ini. Karena dialah Neji bisa menyempurnakan serum miliknya, "Aku butuh kelinci percobaan lagi."

Kyuubi nampak melembek saat melihat sang dokter mulai serius seperti itu, "Kau pikir menangkap vampire itu semudah menangkap lalat di malam hari? Tidak peduli seberapa teri mereka, mahluk-mahluk itu tetap saja sangat berbahaya dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Lagipula sebenarnya harus berapa banyak vampire yang kau butuhkan untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki formulanya?" protes si pemuda ―yang kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat― ternyata cukup manis itu. Ia akui menangkap dan membunuh vampire sudah tidak asing baginya sejak ia bertemu dengan mahluk itu untuk pertama kalinya, tapi menangkap dan membiarkan mereka tetap hidup sambil di gotong ke laboratorium sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya jauh lebih besar untuk melakukan itu. Baginya lebih mudah membunuh mahluk itu di tempat ketimbang berkereta dengan mereka di tengah malam.

"Ya, masalahnya ada pada bahan formula itu sendiri. Aku harus mengujinya pada 'mereka' untuk mengetahui ketepatan bahan yang kugunakan."

Kening Kyuubi berkerut tidak mengerti, ia tidak bodoh tapi kalau berurusan dengan hal yang bukan bidangnya dia tentunya saja bingung juga. "Terserah," ujarnya kemudian ―cuek.

"Aku butuh tiga ekor akhir bulan ini."

**0l=======*You Chose This*=======l0**

"Kita akan berburu binatang…," gumam Naruto dengan sorot mata tanpa minat. Tubuhnya membungkuk di atas sofa ―menopang wajah _down_-nya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tautkan bersama.

"Itu mustahil." Sahut Sasuke di sampingnya, ia tau betul bagaimana rasanya darah binatang itu. Sangat tidak dapat diandalkan. Umpamanya manusia yang harus menahan lapar hanya dengan air mineral saja. Perutmu terisi namun rasa lapar itu tetap menggantung.

"Kita tetap akan berburu binatang." Gumam Naruto lagi. Meski pendiriannya tetap teguh untuk menjadi mahluk noctural seperti vampire, kalimat-kalimat Kyuubi nampaknya berefek pada dirinya.

Saat Naruto akan melanjutkan kalimat penegasannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan berlutut di hadapannya. Sorot mata _onyx_ itu ambigu, lengan putih sang Uchiha kemudian terulur memegangi kepala Naruto dan membawanya untuk mengecup kening sang pemuda pirang.

"Aku janji…tidak akan ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan matamu," bisiknya sembari mengecup mata Naruto yang menutup, "Dan tidak akan ada nyawa yang melayang di tanganmu," sambung Sasuke sembari mengcup kedua tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya. "_I love you.._," dan bibir mungil si pirang pun menjadi perhentian terakhir kecupannya.

**0l=======*You Chose This*=======l0**

Esok harinya Naruto dibangunkan oleh suara gaduh dari lantai bawah. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Naruto jelas terheran-heran, kemarin malam Gaara telah dibawa Neji kembali ke kediamannya untuk membantunya dalam sebuah riset ―meski Naruto menolak habis-habisan karena takut Gaara akan dalam bahaya jika berada di kota dan Gaara juga memberontak untuk tetap tinggal bersama Naruto, namun akhirnya, setelah Neji mengajak Gaara bicara berdua, kedua sejoli itu pun meninggalkan desa ini. Jadi…siapa yang gaduh di bawah sana?

Saat mendengar suara terburu-buru seseorang yang turun dari tangga Sasuke yang malam itu berada di ruang tamu pun berbalik dan menyambut kekasihnya yang muncul dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"Siapa? Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Naruto kelimpungan ketika ia sampai ke tempat yang ia yakini asal suara gaduh tadi ―terdengar seperti sekumpulan orang yang berjalan memasuki rumahnya, tapi kini yang berada di ruang tamu hanya dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak memandangnya aneh ―terlihat akan tersenyum namun sepertinya sadar kalau tersenyum bukan ekspresi yang tepat untuk ditunjukkan sekarang. "Naruto," ujarnya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu sang kekasih agar Naruto menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si _blondy_ masih kebingungan.

_Onyx_ menoleh sesaat ―menimbang-nimbang― lalu menatap _sapphire_ lurus, "Aku membeli beberapa budak dan meletakkan mereka di ruang bawah tanah. Saat tengah hari mereka akan bertugas menjadi pelayan di rumah ini. Mereka yang akan membeli semua keperluan yang tidak bisa kita dapatkan ketika terang. Tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang tau siapa kita berdua, namun hal-hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan ―seperti mengganggu kita, melepas tirai saat siang dan bertanya-tanya― sudah mereka pahami dengan baik." Jelas Sasuke.

"La-Lalu…apa kau akan mengambil mereka satu persatu seperti hewan ternak begitu?" ada yang mengganjal di dada Naruto sekarang dan rasanya ngilu. Ia memelihara manusia untuk dibantai satu per satu?

"Tidak akan terang-terangan begitu." Ujar Sasuke, "Aku sudah membuat peraturan, agar mereka tidak keluar dari rumah ini saat malam dengan alasan adanya binatang buas yang berkeliaran di hutan ketika senja tiba." Katanya lagi. "Dan hanya orang-orang yang melanggarlah yang akan 'kupanen'."

-gulp-

"Apa…bisa dengan begitu? Mereka tidak akan berani melanggar 'kan…?" ringis Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap yakin, "Jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan satu per satu dari mereka akan melanggar jam malam yang telah kutetapkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Wuah panjang bener nih cerita! Ane ampe bosen..! *dilempar lembing***

**Chap ini pendek ya? Yah maklum…lemonnya singkat seh wkwkwk XD**

**Keburu ngantuk dan deadline membuatku jadi bingung nentuin ending chap ini…semoga tidak begtu bobrok..dan ane tau alurnya kilat. *dziiighh***

**(_ _")**

**Mohon saran dan kritik a.k.a reviewnya…onegai.**

**Balasan pertanyaan mendominasi di kotak repiu kemaren:**

**Ane belum bisa banyak omong soal Kurama dan 'anak'-nya SasuNaru. Takutnya php dan kalau nggk php malah bongkar kartu. =..=v**

**Ermm…soal Neji…ku nggk punya ide buat bikin dia jadi vampire un.**

**Entah mengapa ane suka kalau Neji ama Sasuke ketemu…bawaannya berantem mulu XD**

**Dan…aku bener2 nyesel udah nonton twilight beberapa minggu yang lalu aaarrggghhh! Ku ngetiknya jadi serasa ikutan tanpa sadar huweeeehhhhh! Kesucian fic-ku telah ternodaiii! Q_Q" *geplak***

**Lalu sepertinya masih ada yang salah paham dengan masalah **_**Stretch Mark. **_**Hum, perlu kuingatkan, aku nggk pernah nulis 'goresan' tapi 'guratan' atau paling nggk 'corak'. Ah! Itu sungguh sangat menggangguku TAT salahkan pada cara pendeskripsianku yang ancur badai. Aku harap kalian nggk salah paham lagi. Tapi saranku saja agar tidak ada lagi yang bingung dengan masalah ini silahkan searching di google dgn nama '**_**Stretch Mark**_**' dan lihatlah bentuknya. *dicubit karena sok merintah* dari pada sy stress sendiri jelasinnya un… TT,TT mending minna tolong diri sendiri aja.**

**Hum, soal kelompok Sai. Well…tunggu kedatangan mereka saja XD habisnya musuh satu-satunya cuma mereka doang seh. Udah berasa kayak pokemon dimana musuh utamanya cuman tim roket doang wkwkwk *plok***

**Yang terakhir khusus untuk Lady Piranha…buset pertanyaan lo nafsu amat seh Gun! DX**

**Sai dkk kmn? **Dibilangin ntar bakalan nongol juga.** Kiba jg abis tu kmn? **Kabur di telan bumi, takut di gilas Sasu-teme.** Nasib kel Naru gmn? **Ane udah nggk peduli ama keluarga Naruto *plakk* yah kan udah ane bilang di awal-awal kalau peran keluarga Naruto cuma sampai pas Naruto di usir doang.** Luka diperut Naru tu knp? **Stretch mark buu….masa nggk ngerti juga? Udah di ane beri hint dasyat masa nggk ngerti juga? Golongan darah AB seharusnya jenius Gun…masa lu lola seh? *temploked*** Kurama kmn sih? **Di surga *ngek* emangnya dia terakhir kali nampak dimana? *balik nanya*** Kyuubi sama Kari ga nngol lagi ya? **Kyuubi udah nongol, Karin ntah kemana, yurian kale *digigit karin* **Abis jd vampire Naru mw ngapain? **Bkin anak sebanyak2nya. Kalau perlu beranaknya kayak tikus.** Bikin ank ga mereka? **Ciyuss nih musti di jawab? Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja? *digorok* rahasia perusahaan. Belum saatnya diketahui pubik *jiaah*** Gunanya operasi di paris tu apa? **Gunanya adalah sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan _stretch mark…._mungkin. nah loh.** Knp Neji ga jd pendonornya Gaara aja? **Neji masih waras dan nggk cinta buta ama Gaara.

_**Fyuuhh…**_**yang terakhir thaks untuk para reviewer…aku tersanjung karena kalian udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk merepiu fic yang penuh kekurangan ini. Thanks banget :')**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU. Mature language (?)**

**Rate: M**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty Five#**

―

_Naruto POV:_

"Kisah ini akan berakhir disini. Hanya akan sampai disini…,"

Jujur di awal ketika aku mengambil keputusan itu ―keputusan untuk menjadi vampire sama seperti Sasuke― kupikir semua hal tentang kisah kami berdua…akan berakhir sampai disitu saja. Tepat ketika aku membuka mataku, semua masalah tidak akan berpengaruh lagi pada kami, kami akan hidup bahagia layaknya di negeri dongeng, tidak ada lagi ancaman dari kelompok Sai, Gaara akan tulus dan merelakan hubunganku dengan Sasuke lalu aku dan Sasuke pun bisa kembali ke kehidupan kami yang sebenarnya ―di rumah kami sendiri. Yah, berakhir disitu. Berakhir bahagia.

Tapi sayang, rupanya pepatah yang mengatakan kalau '**Manusia** hanya bisa berencana dan Tuhan-lah yang akan menentukan hasilnya' ternyata berlaku telak pula pada kaum **vampire**. Begitu miris.

Aku begitu bodoh saat berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku bersama Sasuke untuk selamanya.

Aku begitu bodoh…sangat naif. Kyuu-nii pantas memarahiku, Gaara pantas kecewa padaku, semuanya pantas menyalahkanku…aku memang sangat bodoh. Bodoh! Bodoh! Sangat bodoh!

Bagaimana bisa aku terhanyut pada pemikiran kalau semua akan baik-baik saja setelah aku menjadi mahluk peminum darah? Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Ada apa..? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke datang menghampiriku. Seharian ini aku berada di dalam kamar bahkan kemarin malam pun aku tidak turun sama sekali ke bawah dan hanya mengurung diri di tempat ini.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi kali ini sambil duduk disampingku, mengelus punggungku lemah.

Aku menggeleng pelan namun tetap tertunduk menatap dipan.

"Mereka khawatir, kau tau. Kalau kau terus-terusan terlihat murung begini, mereka juga jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisimu."

Ketika Sasuke berkata begitu, manik biruku menangkap beberapa sosok orang yang tengah berusaha mengintip ragu-ragu dari balik bingkai pintu yang terbuka lebar di depan kamarku. Beberapa pasang mata memang nampak menatap khawatir dari sana.

"Na…Naruto…-_sama_?" lirih salah seorang dari pengintip-pengintip itu. Perlahan sosok yang memanggil tadi mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berdiri di depan kamar (tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani memasuki kamar ini, makanya gadis muda itu hanya berdiri di sana). "Na…Naruto-_sama_…," panggilnya sekali lagi. "Erm..kalau kami punya kesalahan yang membuat Naruto-_sama_ merasa tidak nyaman…kami mohon maaf." Matsuri ―nama gadis muda itu, ia berbicara dengan begitu hati-hati. Dia gadis belasan tahun berambut coklat pendek yang sangat manis, salah satu dari budak-budak yang Sasuke bawa tempo hari.

Tidak aneh jika mereka khawatir akan diriku, karena tidak seperti budak-budak pada umumnya ―yang hanya dijadikan babu dan hidup hanya untuk bekerja― mereka kuperlakukan bagaikan keluarga, yah meski dengan beberapa peraturan. Aku tidak pernah memerintah secara otoriter atau pun menyuruh mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang akan membuat mereka menderita, mereka bebas berpendapat dalam batasan yang tidak begitu tegas dan sesekali kubiarkan mereka merawatku sesuai keinginan mereka agar mereka senang.

Tidak ada yang aneh bagiku jika mengingat peran mereka diakhir hidupnya nanti, …ugh.

_Well,_ begitulah…peran terpenting mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah saat mereka sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ―terhidangkan di atas meja makan dalam bentuk cairan kental bewarna merah, mengisi cawan anggurku dan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang aneh untukku…tapi tidak dengan mereka. Mereka merasa terlalu sangat berhutang akan kebaikanku dan Sasuke ―tanpa mengetahui 'bayaran' sebenarnya yang harus mereka tanggung belakangan, mereka bahkan menolak untuk kusediakan kamar khusus di lantai pertama dan malah memilih untuk dikurung saja di ruang bawah tanah dengan alasan agar mereka tidak lupa diri kalau mereka adalah budak. Karena itulah, ketika malam tiba mereka semua pun dikurung dan dikunci dalam jeruji besi ―yang telah Sasuke perluas sedikit― beralaskan tumpukan jerami di bawah sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku berusaha menenangkan. Mendengarku berkata demikian sambil melempar senyum tipis membuat Dan, Ebisu, Anko dan juga Arashi akhirnya ikut keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berdiri di belakang Matsuri dengan wajah legah.

"Jadi? Apa aku sekarang boleh mengikir kuku Naruto-_sama_? Biar kubuat cantik!" seru Matsuri girang bahkan nyaris saja melompat masuk ke dalam kamar ini kalau saja Anko tidak melerainya.

"Ergh?"

"Boleh, ya? Ayolaah…Naruto-_sama_~! Kali ini akan kugunakan pewarna jingga yang manis, okeh?"

"Kau ini…tidak kapok-kapoknya mendandani Naruto-_sama_ seperti wanita." Celetuk Anko. "Naruto-_sama_ itu seorang pria tau!"

"Uh, tapi…Naruto-_sama _itu sangat manis kalau sedikit dibuat glamor, aku bahkan sering memikirkan Naruto-_sama _menggunakan gaun jingga yang sangat manis dalam mimpiku," celotehan Matsuri sukses membuatku _sweatdrop_. Beruntung dia tidak muncul saat aku masih menyamar sebagai Naruko, kalau tidak ..ergh, aku tak tau lagi bagaimana jadinya kepribadianku nanti. _Say no to _banci..

"Ba-Baiklah…he-eheh, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Apa Naruto-_sama _dan Sasuke-_sama _ingin disediakan makan malam? Arashi baru saja membeli daging domba terbaik dari desa untuk tuan." Dan tersenyum dengan sopan seperti biasanya setiap ia berbicara. Aku mengiyakan dan kelima orang itu pun beranjak dari sana.

Masih kutatap sendu bingkai pintu kamarku setelah mereka semua pergi, rasanya…aku telah menjadi mahluk yang paling kejam di muka bumi ini. Tapi bisa apa memangnya aku? Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah bersikap sebaik mungkin pada mereka sebelum…

"Jangan terus-terusan memasang wajah seperti itu," bisik Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipiku penuh sayang, menarikku pelan dalam pelukannya dan kembali memberiku kecupan singkat di kepala. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling menderita disini jika kekasihku berduram durja terus."lanjutnya.

Aku juga tidak ingin terus-terusan merenung begini sebenarnya, "Aku mau mandi." Lebih baik aku mendinginkan kepala saja terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

** The Last Warn **

_Normal POV:_

"Bertahanlah! Kau akan baik-baik saja, tetap atur nafasmu dengan benar….!"

"….hahh…,hh…,"

"Tetap seperti itu…," Neji berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan jemarinya dipergelangan tangan Gaara ―untuk memastikan detak jantung pemuda berambut merah bata itu masih dalam keadaan normal.

"Ne..hh…ji…-_san_..hahhh…,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?!" pekik Kyuubi yang masih menurut untuk memegangi sebuah wadah berisi air dan juga handuk di pinggir ranjang medis di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Kau belum pernah liat vampire sakit? Selamat ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu." Celetuk Neji cuek ―namun tak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah gusarnya sendiri― dengan masih berusaha membuat racikan obat sesuai dengan yang tertera pada sebuah kertas kecil di atas mejanya. "Jangan biarkan tubuhmu melemah. Kau yang mengendalikan tubuhmu, bukan tubuhmu yang mengendalikan dirimu. Tetap bernafas!" perintah Neji terus menerus pada Gaara yang masih merenggang nyawa dengan nafas pendek yang memburu.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Gaara, brengsek!" Kyuubi tidak juga menyerah meminta jawaban.

"Dengar," kata Neji menatap rubi milik sang bocah Uzumaki itu sinis, "Diam dan bersikap manislah, ini bukan tempat dimana kau bisa menyuarakan kata-kata 'brengsek' andalanmu itu sekarang. Okeh?"

Sang Namikaze langsung terhenyak mendapat teguran tegas tersebut dan akhirnya hanya bisa diam menyaksikan sang dokter besar di hadapannya itu membuat racikan obat sembari sesekali menyuntikkan beberapa cairan ke pergelangan tangan Gaara.

Si pemuda merah bertato kanji 'ai' di keningnya ―yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian kedua pria lainnya di ruangan tersebut― nampak sangat amat pucat dengan wajah yang cekung, ada apa sebenarnya? Kyuubi benar-benar ikut dibuat gusar dalam kondisi yang suasananya terus menegang setiap detiknya itu. Apa yang telah Neji lakukan hingga Gaara jadi seperti ini.

"Tolong, tekan tombol hijau di dekat tabung itu." tunjuk Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kesibukannya dengan alat penggerus obat miliknya pada Kyuubi. Menunjuk pada sebuah tabung besar yang berdiri kokoh di sudut dinding. Tabung transparan tempat menyimpan vampire tangkapan Kyuubi itu nampak terisi. Sesosok pria paruh baya yang tidak Kyuubi ragukan lagi adalah vampire yang ia tangkap beberapa minggu yang lalu itu nampak diikat kencang dalam posisi berdiri dari kepala hingga pergelangan kaki oleh sebuah pengikat berbentuk ikat pinggang. Kyuubi segera memencet tombol hijau yang tertempel di dinding tabung itu sesuai perintah dan dalam hitungan detik kabut mulai memenuhi tabung tersebut.

"Efek obat biusnya sudah hampir habis, aku tidak mau dia sampai bangun dan mengamuk ditengah-tengah keadaan genting seperti ini." jelas Neji.

"AGGHHK!"

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Neji nampak frustasi, semua usahanya gagal. Gaara masih kesakitan dan semakin terlihat parah. Apalagi yang harus dilakukannya? Tubuh Gaara meronta dan Neji masih belum tau segala hal tentang cara menangani tubuh vampire yang sakit. Dengan putus asa Neji lalu berjalan mendekati meja terujung ―tempat ia biasa melakukan eksperimen untuk menciptakan serum 'andalan'-nya yang terkenal itu. Dicampurkannya asal semua bahan yang telah ia ukur sesuai dengan takaran yang sudah ia tetapkan sebelumnya, menuangkannya dalam sebuah cawan kecil dan kembali menghampiri Gaara.

"Tunggu!" baru saja Neji akan meminumkan serum itu ketika Kyuubi dengan tegas menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Itu masih belum diuji coba, bukan?" tandas Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Semua bahannya telah kusesuaikan dengan serum sebelumnya." Neji menepis.

"Kau akan membunuhnya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Kau juga sama saja akan membunuhnya jika membiarkan ia terus seperti ini!"

"Karena itu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya?!" bentak Kyuubi akhirnya.

Neji nampak tidak terima untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya meski ia tau mengatakannya pun juga tidak masalah. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat, mungkin ia bisa menjelaskannya secara singkat saja.

"Persediaan darah yang biasa kuberikan cukup terbatas dan Gaara pun juga bersikeras untuk tidak banyak mengkonsumsi darah yang kuberikan itu. Namun tubuh miliknya ini menolak dan mengamuk untuk diberi pasokan darah dalam jumlah yang sesuai dengan yang memang diperlukan tubuhnya. Kondisinya pun menurun drastis menjadi semakin lemah. Sangat lucu saat mengetahui vampire juga bisa terkena busung lapar, bukan?"

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhkan untuk setidaknya menyelamatkan dia dari kondisi kritis ini?" tanya Kyuubi berusaha untuk tidak merubah intonasinya.

"Sebuah suntikan adrenalin yang cocok. Tubuh manusia dan vampire mungkin punya struktur dan organ-organ yang sama tapi…'kebutuhan' mereka berbeda. Semua obat yang bisa kuberikan pada manusia ―yang memiliki kondisi yang sama― telah kucoba."

"Suntikan adrenalin…," Kyuubi entah mengapa langsung menyimpulkan itu sebagai sesuatu yang akan membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat atau dengan kata lain berdebar-debar, sesuatu yang mebuatmu 'menggila' dalam takaran tertentu. "Tu-Tunggu…aku rasa kau bisa gunakan ini." Seru pemuda berambut merah itu terburu-buru. Ia ingat jika ia memiliki _partner_ seorang vampire yang sangat berguna tidak lama ini. Dan tepat seminggu yang lalu _partner_-nya itu memberikannya sebuah serum unik yang ditawarkan padanya untuk diteliti oleh Neji. Sebuah serum khusus untuk vampire, yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa vampire dari hal yang paling memalukan seperti ini ―kelaparan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Neji memperhatikan seksama sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah di tangannya.

"Sudah, cepat berikan pada Gaara!" seru Kyuubi.

"Kau melarangku untuk menyuntikkan serum tanpa diuji yang sudah kuteliti bertahun-tahun dan kini malah ingin memberikan serum asing yang tidak jelas asalnya begini padanya?!" protes Neji kesal.

"Kau itu cerewet tidak pada tempatnya, ya?! Sudah berikan saja! Aku yang menjamin asalnya, kau tidak perlu ragu."

Neji menatap sinis. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakatan hal konyol begitu. Dan lagi dari mana bocah musang merah-jingga ini mendapatkan obat untuk masalah Gaara dan begitu yakin akan keamanannya?

Tapi melihat bagaimana rubi itu menatap begitu yakin, Neji pun akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan pasrah pada satu-satunya 'zat' yang bisa ia gantungi harapan ―Tuhan, mungkin. Berharap semoga bocah yang jauh lebih mirip rubah ketimbang Naruto ini benar-benar tidak salah akan keyakinannya sekarang.

Dengan perlahan dan tanpa ada rasa ragu lagi, Neji mengangkat kepala Gaara untuk membantunya meneguk sebotol cairan merah di tangannya. Secara insting, Gaara pun langsung meneguk semua cairan itu bagai pengelana yang baru saja kembali dari padang sahara tanpa sebotol minuman mengisi kerongkongannya.

Wajah Neji dan Kyuubi masih terpaku pada sosok Gaara yang wajah pucat dan cekungnya perlahan dan berangsur-angsur kembali terlihat normal ―dalam konteks vampire. Tubuhnya mulai berhenti memproduksi keringat dingin, nafasnya sudah teratur dan sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan membuka mata dan menyapa mereka berdua.

Neji terdengar mendengus lewat mulut ―terdengar legah dan juga tidak habis pikir, disusul oleh Kyuubi yang memijit keningnya yang tak sakit hingga lengan bajunya yang longgar melorot ke sikunya.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan." Protes Kyuubi berniat beranjak dari ranjang medis tempat Gaara kini berbaring tenang. Padahal niat awalnya datang cuma mau mengabari Neji soal beberapa hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Naruto dan juga berniat memberikan serum yang diminta 'partner vampire'-nya untuk diteliti oleh si dokter itu, tapi kenapa ia malah justru datang ditengah-tengah operasi darurat bin dadakan seperti tadi?

Tanpa Kyuubi sadari, Neji melempar pandangan menyelidik padanya yang sedang fokus memijit kening tak sakit miliknya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Huh?" Kyuubi berbalik.

"Kau kesini bukan karena kau tau Gaara butuh pertolongan, bukan?"

"Heh, yah. Cuma itu, aku cuma mau kau meneliti soal serum yang baru saja kuberikan padamu. Tapi sepertinya sudah tak bersisa lagi untuk dijadikan sampel. Tsk, terpaksa aku harus memintanya lagi dari dia."

"Dia?"

Kyuubi tertegun, nampak terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya, "Ah, lupakan! Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku pergi!" tepisnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa 'dia' ini vampire?" tanya Neji dari arah belakang ―merapikan peralatan dan bahan-bahan bekas operasinya dari meja dekat ranjang, berusaha bertanya dengan kesan cuek yang tenang.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tentu seorang vampire, bukan?" Neji tak mengubris pengelakan Kyuubi dan melanjut pertanyaannya ―kali ini dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Meski Kyuubi dalam posisi membelakangi dokter berambut panjang itu, tapi ia yakin sekarang Neji pasti sedang berusaha menggodanya ―mengolok-oloknya.

"Sepertinya kau memelihara'nya' dengan baik. Aku tidak menyangka…sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Pria yang beberapa minggu lalu berteriak-teriak tentang bagaimana dan mengapa manusia harus membenci vampire kini malah menjadi seorang 'pet sitter' yang baik."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kyuubi langsung berbalik bengis dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Ingin sekali ia bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Neji barusan dan apa yang membuatnya bisa berpikir seperti itu. Namun rupanya Neji sudah tau betul bagaimana membaca wajah 'bertanya' dari cara Kyuubi menatapnya tajam. Dan dokter muda itu pun menjawab tanpa perlu ada kalimat tanya yang harus keluar dari bibir Kyuubi.

"Tubuhmu…," gumam Neji, membuat Kyuubi sontak ingin menatap tubuhnya namun ia urungkan untuk bisa tetap melempar _deathglare_ pada Neji agar ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tubuhmu itu… tiap kau datang kemari selalu segar dengan _mark-mark _baru. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" kini Neji balas menatap Kyuubi dengan senyum _poker_. "Dan…sepertinya 'gigitan' di lenganmu itu yang paling baru minggu ini."

Kyuubi sontak menyingkap kain lengan bajunya dan mendapati ada tiga bekas gigitan taring di sana. Ia baru saja mendapatkan gigitan 'istimewa' itu dua hari yang lalu makanya bekasnya jadi lebih nampak jelas dibanding dengan yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Che!" decak Kyuubi tak suka. "Aku tidak memperlakukan dia seperti kau dan Naruto memperlakukan kekasih kalian." Tukasnya dan pada akhirnya memilih nyelonong keluar ketimbang ia harus berdebat akan masalah yang sangat tidak ingin ia bahas saat ini.

'Benar-benar sial.' Pikir Kyuubi. Lain kali ia harus menggunakan pakaian yang akan menutup semua kulit tubuhnya jika ia kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

Tidak lama setelah Kyuubi pergi dan Neji selesai membereskan perabotan yang mengotori labnya yang selalu bersih dan terawat itu, Gaara yang memang sudah sadar tiba-tiba menarik ujung lengan bajunya pelan.

Neji menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Membantu Gaara duduk di atas ranjang tersebut dengan mengangkat tubuhnya seperti seorang ayah yang mengangkat tubuh bayi mungilnya untuk diangkat ke udara.

Neji hanya sekedar ingin memastikan apa tubuh itu sudah cukup kuat atau tidak, dan rupanya ia bisa berhenti khawatir karena Gaara nampaknya tidak keberatan disuruh duduk dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau 'panda merah' tersebut nampak pusing ―seperti yang dialami orang-orang yang baru sembuh kebanyakan. Ia hanya nampak terlihat sedikit linglung ―tidak lebih. Obat yang diberikan Kyuubi sungguh luar biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Kyuubi-san…dia sudah pergi?" tepis Gaara.

"Ya." Neji berusaha tidak kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Apa ada kabar tentang Naruto…?" tanya pemuda merah itu lagi, tatapannya menerawang seolah kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Ucapan terima kasih bahkan tak terlintas di otaknya atas apa yang telah Neji usahakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi bagi Gaara apa yang telah ia lakukan selama tinggal bersama Neji dan apa yang Neji lakukan padanya adalah hal terlumrah layaknya pelanggan bar yang datang dan membeli minuman dan bartender menerima uang bayarannya.

"Tidak..," jawab Neji, "Kurasa dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk pergi tadi sebelum mengabarkan perkembangan di desa." Sambungnya lagi lalu membelakangi Gaara ―kembali membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berada di sini?" Gaara bertanya nyaris bergumam. Meski Neji mendengar gumaman itu lebih dari jelas, si manik lavender itu nampaknya tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang nyaris ia dengar tiap hari itu. Neji tau ini cukup kejam bagi Gaara jika ia terus-terusan tidak memberi jawaban tapi sungguh…ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya lagi ia menjelaskan pada pemuda merah keras kepala itu agar mau tetap berada di rumah ini.

Neji pikir dengan tak memberi jawaban, Gaara akan diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas seolah pertanyaan itu tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya, namun pikiran itu segera terusik ketika ia mendengar Gaara turun dari ranjang kecil di ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar di sudut ruangan, bukan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai satu kediaman Neji ―seperti yang seharusnya Neji harapkan.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Neji nyaris berlari untuk menahan lengan kurus Gaara yang akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku…," tandas pemuda berambut merah dengan nada yang benar-benar tegas dan dalam. Kesabarannya habis. Ia tidak ingin lagi dipenjara di rumah itu dan dijadikan 'whore' nyaris seperti binatang. "Jika kau tidak juga memberitahuku alasan mengapa aku harus tetap berada di sini selain menjadi pelacur untukmu, aku sebaiknya kembali ke desa. Naruto benar. Kota adalah tempat yang paling 'berbahaya' untukku sekarang." Gaara menatap sinis penuh tusukan kearah Neji yang kini melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan.

"Bisakah kau tenang dan berpikir sejenak? Kau punya otak bukan? Pikirkan baik-baik. Disini adalah tempat yang paling aman yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan sikapmu itu!"

"Dengan menjadi 'anjing' di tempat tidurmu begitu?! ITU BUKAN ALASAN YANG LOGIS YANG BISA MASUK KE OTAKKU! JIKA SAJA KAU TAU ITU!" bentak Gaara. Wajahnya memerah nyaris cukup aneh bagi seorang vampire yang selalu berwajah pucat. Tidak pernah ia semarah ini sebelumnya sejak ia datang ke kota. Neji janji bahwa keberadaannya akan sangat membantu untuk keselamatan Naruto, tapi…apa yang ia dapatkan dan pasrahkan selama ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semua itu. Ia berusaha untuk percaya bahwa semua yang ia lakukan benar-benar akan memberi dampak yang baik bagi Naruto, tapi selama ini…betapapun ia berusaha membodohi dirinya sendiri sebodoh-bodohnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan titik tetap dimana ia harus berpegang pada janji Neji yang ditawarkan padanya. "AKU MUAK!" Gaara berteriak dan menghempaskan tubuh Neji beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai marmer dingin.

"Heh…aku tidak tau kalau seorang manusia yang menjadi vampire bisa bertambah bodoh." Cara Neji menyindir terdengar tenang seolah ia hanya berbisik. Membuat Gaara berkerut dahi tak mengerti. "Sudah kukatakan kalau tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat aman yang bisa kau dapatkan saat ini." Katanya lagi.

"Dan sudah kukatakan kalau itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku tetap berada di sini sementara Naruto berada dalam bahaya." Tepis Gaara.

"Dia akan jauh berada dalam bahaya jika kau ada di sana."

"…" kerutan di dahi Gaara makin menjadi saja. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama sekarang, ia terlalu geram untuk berpikir dan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jika kau ke sana dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Naruto dan juga Sasuke, apa menurutmu warga desa tidak akan curiga?"

"Memang apa bedanya jika yang tinggal hanya Naruto dan Sasuke? Itu sama saja, jika yang kau permasalahkan adalah waktu kapan kami baru bisa muncul ―_at night._"

"Tentu saja beda. Jika yang tinggal hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka bisa membuat alasan telak mengapa mereka berdua hanya bisa muncul ketika malam. Sasuke bisa berspekulasi jika Naruto terserang _Photosensitivity_ ―sejenis penyakit dimana kulit sensitif terhadap sinar matahari, sebagai alasan mengapa Naruto tidak bisa muncul pada siang hari. Tidak akan ada yang begitu curiga jika Sasuke lalu menjelaskan lagi bahwa karena penyakit yang diderita Naruto itulah ia juga tidak bisa keluar sebelum malam tiba untuk menjaganya sepanjang hari hingga ia tertidur. Berbelanja kebutuhan aku rasa akan mereka akali dengan membeli budak." Ujar Neji. "Bayangkan jika kau juga berada di sana. Bertiga dalam satu rumah dan baru bisa muncul bersama ketika malam tiba. Memangnya kau pikir harus butuh dua orang sekaligus untuk menjaga seorang pria dengan penyakit kulit tanpa ada satu pun dari kedua pria itu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke desa pada siang hari? Apa menurutmu itu tidak terlalu mencurigakan? Nah, Gaara. Pikirkan baik-baik."

Gaara bergeming. Tapi entah mungkin karena sifat keras kepala Naruto sudah menular padanya hingga ia tetap bersikeras untuk melawan, "Aku tidak peduli!" katanya, "Sekalipun aku harus tinggal di hutan untuk menghindari kecurigaan warga, aku tidak peduli! Selama aku berada di dekat Naruto untuk memastikan keselamatannya."

Neji mendengus, "Jangan lupakan Sai dan antek-anteknya, Gaara. Naruto akan mengamuk jika tau kau berada di hutan yang berbahaya itu untuk mengawasinya."

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kesal namun otak warasnya kini akhirnya kembali dan membuat ia bisa berpikir jernih kalau semua yang dikatakan Neji padanya sangat masuk akal sekarang. Neji menjauhkannya dari Naruto agar sahabatnya itu bisa tinggal dengan aman dan terhindar dari kecurigaan warga desa di sana. Warga di desa itu ―seperti yang terakhir kali dikabarkan Kyuubi sebulan lalu― mulai membenahi diri akan serangan vampire dan monster-monster hutan lainnya. Kyuubi berkata kalau para warga kini tidak akan segan untuk memburu dan membunuh apapun yang akan mengancam keamanan desa.

Itu artinya jika Naruto dan Sasuke mulai terlihat mencurigakan sedikit saja, mereka akan dalam bahaya.

Gaara hanya berharap, Sasuke bisa berada di waktu yang tepat jika seandainya hal itu terjadi.

**The Last Warn**

Musim hujan baru saja menyapa langit kota London tapat di akhir abad delapan belas kala itu. Sasuke nampak terlihat begitu sibuk di dalam kamar tidurnya miliknya dan Naruto yang baru dua belas jam yang lalu berubah menjadi laboratorium dadakan. Tangan pucatnya yang terlatih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk campuran cairan hijau dan merah yang baru saja dicampurkannya dalam sebuah gelas kimia.

Naruto tidak nampak disudut manapun dalam kamar itu. Sang kekasih nampaknya tengah sibuk di lantai dua bersama para budak-budaknya.

Matsuri dan Anko baru saja mengajari Naruto bagaimana caranya membuat _cupcake_ dan beberapa biskuit kering lainnya. Cukup riang dan juga cerah suasana yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga sebenarnya, kalau saja jendela-jendela kecil di dapur senderhana itu tidak di sekat oleh kain hitam tebal yang memblokir semua hal berbau 'matahari' untuk masuk. Naruto dan kedua budak wanitanya sibuk membuat kue dalam suasana yang cukup gelap untuk dikatakan siang hari.

Tidak ada yang memprotes soal itu ―baik Matsuri maupun Anko―, mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk terbiasa dan paham mengenai majikan mereka untuk bisa menahan diri agar tidak melontarkan kalimat-kalimat 'terlarang' bagi mereka itu ―bertanya soal gelapnya rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, itu tepung tapioka, bukan tepung terigu!" pekik Matsuri geli ketika majikannya begitu enteng memasukkan tepung jagung ke dalam adonan kue coklat miliknya.

"Eh? Memang apa bedanya?" celetuk Naruto.

"Beda dong!"

"Apa Naruto-sama suka biskuit coklat rasa jagung?" timpal Anko ikutan geli.

"Errghh…ntahlah..hehe."

Mau coklat rasa jagung atau rasa kulit sapi sekali pun tidak jadi masalah. Toh, Naruto tidak akan bisa lagi mengecap rasa layaknya manusia. Lidahnya hanya bisa mencicipi dan tergugah oleh satu rasa saja sekarang, rasa dari satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengisi perut kosongnya.

…_human blood._

Bahkan Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati steak atau daging panggang favoritnya, dan itu sukses membuat ia selalu merenung setiap selesai makan malam.

Tapi untung saja Sasuke dan juga budak-budak yang baru datang itu selalu bisa menghibur sang majikan berambut secerah mentari itu ketika ia _down._

Begitu pun hari ini. Matsuri dan Anko berinisiatif untuk mengajak Naruto membuat beberapa makanan ringan untuk menghiburnya. Naruto senang dan jelas terhibur dengan itu. Namun ia pun merasa terpuruk jauh lebih dalam di waktu yang sama.

Kegembiraan Matsuri dan Anko ―budak Naruto― seolah mengiris hati si pemuda pirang. Betapa tidak? Masih sangat jelas dalam kepalanya moment ketika Sasuke menunjukkan padanya pertama kali para budak yang telah si _raven_ beli dari pasar budak. Wajah-wajah yang asing itu memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanya. Mereka mungkin merasa heran mengapa dirinya dan Sasuke membeli budak dalam jumlah yang banyak, tapi sebagai budak sepertinya mereka sudah cukup 'dilatih' untuk tidak banyak bertanya.

Hari demi hari, budak-budak di ruang bawah tanah kediaman milik Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto terus berkurang. Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk membuat mereka semua melanggar peraturan yang telah Sasuke tetapkan di awal ― yaitu tak satu pun dari mereka yang boleh berada di luar rumah ketika petang turun. Selalu saja ada cara untuk membuat satu per satu dari mereka melakukannya. Entah itu dengan menjebak mereka di luar rumah hingga malam tiba, menarik mereka keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dengan 'pancingan' yang secara personal tak dapat mereka tolak, atau pun membuat drama dimana salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang keluar dari rumah ini saat senja.

Selalu ada cara. Dan Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah gagal dalam usahanya menarik satu per satu dari budak-budak itu untuk keluar dari sel mereka dan berkeliaran malam-malam di luar kediamannya tanpa perlu membuat budak lainnya curiga.

Kini, setelah sebulan lebih sejak kedatangan mereka pertama kali, jumlah mereka menurun drastis. Dari yang awalnya berjumlah lima belas orang, kini hanya tersisa lima orang saja.

Dan, Anko, Arashi, Ebisu dan juga Matsuri ―para budak yang tersisa― tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani untuk bertanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Semua penyebab mengapa orang-orang yang 'tereleminasi' itu begitu masuk akal bagi mereka. Mereka yang tersisa menganggap itu hal lumrah. Keinginan untuk lepas dari tahanan dan usaha untuk kabur bukan hal baru lagi bagi mereka ―mereka sudah sering melihat yang seperti itu di tempat penampungan mereka yang dulu, karena itulah mereka tak terlalu mempedulikannya secara serius.

Semua juga karena mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, berkurangnya jumlah budak-budaknya tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Wajah mendung selalu menghiasi wajahnya nyaris setiap hari.

Ia tidak pernah tau kapan Sasuke akan 'memanen'.

Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh lapar atau meminta untuk 'makan'. Sasuke selalu tau kapan waktunya Naruto dan dirinya harus 'makan'. Karena itulah pada waktu yang tepat ―bahkan sebelum Naruto sendiri menyadari dirinya lapar― Sasuke sudah selalu menyediakan beberapa gelas berisi darah segar untuknya. Naruto tidak pernah tau darah siapa yang ia minum saat itu, ia baru bisa memastikan milik siapakah darah itu ketika ia turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan memastikan siapa yang telah hilang dari sel budaknya. Dan Naruto pun akan kembali murung.

Budak-budak Naruto benar-benar selalu bekerja ekstra untuk menghibur sang majikan tiap Naruto memeriksa sel mereka dan mendapati jumlah mereka berkurang ―mengabaikan rasa takut mereka sendiri akan siapa yang selanjutnya meninggalkan sel itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ―dalam diamnya― selalu memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Naruto itu. Ia ―meski sudah terbiasa melihat pembunuhan bahkan sudah lebih dari sekedar sangat sering melakukan pembunuhan itu sendiri― mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan. Rasa kemanusiaan Naruto masih terlampau tinggi, itulah juga alasan mengapa ia melarang dan mencegah sebaik mungkin agar Naruto tidak pernah membunuh siapapun dalam waktu dekat ini. Itu akan merubah kepribadian kekasihnya dalam mode syok. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Selama ini Sasuke 'memanen' sendiri, memancing budak-budaknya untuk keluar kemudian menerkamnya sendiri.

Sempat Uchiha ini berpikir untuk meramu obat 'penambah darah' yang pernah ia berikan pada Naruto sebelumnya waktu itu untuk para budak-budaknya agar mereka tidakperlu sampai dibunuh akan tetapi, Sasuke berpikir kembali…

Jika ia memberikan obat penambah darah itu dan memanen darah dari mereka tanpa membunuhnya, resikonya akan terlalu riskan. Kemungkinan mereka akan mengalami tekanan batin karena menjadi 'ternak' yang setiap periode disedot darahnya untuk dikonsumsi kedua majikannya. Tak satu pun orang waras tanpa alasan yang cukup kuat mau melakukan itu ―Sasuke beri pengecualian untuk Naruto. Dan lagi, kemungkinan lain seperti para budak yang stress atau ketakutan itu akan kabur dan melaporkan pada warga desa bahwa mereka di jadikan 'ternak' yang darahnya 'dipanen' untuk vampire juga sangat besar. Dan Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko itu. Manusia mungkin lemah, tapi jika mereka beramai-ramai ―ditambah Naruto yang tidak mungkin akan mau menyakiti manusia― akan sangat berbahaya. Menyembunyikan jati diri mereka ―Sasuke dan Naruto― sebagai vampire saja sudah teramat sulit, apalagi menjaga para budak 'ternak'nya agar tidak kabur ketika siang hari untuk mengadu ke semua warga?

Keputusannya, Sasuke harus membunuh budak-budak itu setelah ia 'memanennya'.

Sudah Sasuke periksa dengan teliti latar belakang para budak yang ia beli. Para budak ini sudah tidak memiliki orang tua atapun sanak keluarga lainnya, memastikan kalau mereka punya seminim mungkin teman yang akan bersimpati pada mereka. Itu untuk memudahkannya melenyapkan dan menyembunyikan kematian mereka nantinya dan juga agar Naruto tidak perlu terbayang-bayang dengan kata-kata Kyuubi yang mengatakan kalau akan ada banyak jiwa yang menangis dan dendam akan setiap nyawa yang menjadi hidangan makan malam mereka.

Lagipula satu manusia untuk mengisi dua perut vampire lapar? ―mereka akan kering dan mati dengan cepat.

Setengah galon darah selalu Sasuke hidangkan untuk disantap oleh si _raven _dan si pirang, setiap dua hari hingga satu minggu sekali.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn."

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Ruangan yang sejak dua belas jam yang lalu telah disulap menjadi laboratorium dadakan itu nampak begitu 'sibuk' dalam arti berantakan. Dedauanan dengan aneka warna dan bentuk berserakan di satu wadah dekat jendela dan deretan gelas-gelas kimia berisi cairan serba gelap berjejer di sisi lain kamar sementara sang ilmuwan sendiri tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang begitu serius ia aduk dan campurkan di dekat daun pintu.

"Racun." Jawab Sasuke asal lewat, mengambil seekor kelelawar dalam sangkar besi dan meneteskan beberapa mili cairan yang dicampurkannya tadi ke dalam mulut binatang malam itu.

Dalam hitungan setengah detik kelelawar itu sontak menjerit-jerit layaknya suara tikus yang terjepit pagar ―memenuhi ruangan―, memekakkan telinga hingga Naruto harus memejamkan matanya dan menekan kuat-kuat telinganya akibat suara melengking itu.

Suara jeritan binatang kecil itu hanya terdengar sesaat dan lalu berhenti. Kini onggokan kehitaman di tangan Sasuke itu bergantung kaku begitu saja ―pertanda ia sudah mati.

"Che!" Sasuke nampaknya masih belum puas dengan hasilnya dan melenggang keluar begitu saja.

"Sa-Sasuke!" panggil Naruto berlari hendak menyusul Sasuke sebelum kekasihnya itu menghilang di balik dinding di bawah tangga sana. "Kau mau kemana?"

Mendengar Naruto-nya memanggil, Sasuke berhenti tepat di kaki tangga, menunggu Naruto yang perlahan turun dari lantai dua.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mencari sesuatu, kau tetaplah di rumah, jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" ujar pemuda _raven_ itu mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh rasa sayang lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka _poker face_ itu, Sasuke. Jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya kau sedang merencanakan apa?" tanya Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan memasang wajah tak suka.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya, digenggamnya kedua tangan Naruto lalu dibawanya ke depan wajahnya ―mengecup punggung kedua tangan tan itu. "Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu." Ujarnya.

"Itu ambigu." Timpal Naruto.

"Hm…maaf _dobe_, aku hanya ingin mencari bahan untuk uji cobaku di atas tadi."

"Makanya aku tanya, kau sedang merencanakan apa?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau itu racun?"

"Itu juga ambigu, _teme_. Racun apa?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam menatap lekat-lekat kedua tangan tan yang masih digenggamnya. Menutup matanya dan menarik nafas, "Racun untuk membunuh vampire." Jawabnya kemudian.

Bisa Sasuke rasakan bagaimana tubuh Naruto tersentak pelan dari genggaman tangannya ketika mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Aku membuatnya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Mengantisipasi serangan terburuk yang bisa dilakukan semua pihak yang menentang kita berdua." Kata Sasuke lagi, menyelam dalam ke iris _sapphire_ pemuda pengikat hatinya itu.

"Jangan lama-lama, sudah hampir pagi." Ujar Naruto dan kemudian mengijinkan kekasihnya untuk pergi.

"Naruto..," Sasuke memanggil lagi sejenak sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Diusapnya wajah tan bergaris yang begitu manis itu lembut, "Aku janji akan membawamu pulang ke Paris secepatnya." Ia tau betul Naruto sangat sengsara ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka dan beberapa penghuninya di sana dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Naruto lebih merasa digantung lagi dari ini.

Secercah harapan menari di kedua iris biru Naruto, senyum yang nyaris telah ia lupakan sejak tragedi terus bermunculan di hadapannya sejak kembali ke London itu kini mengembang tipis di wajahnya. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke." Bisiknya dan Sasuke pun segera mengecup bibir itu penuh kasih lalu pergi.

**The Last Warn**

Sepertinya yang paling umum terjadi di musim hujan, langit siangnya akan diselimuti oleh awan tebal bergemuruh menutupi sang mentari untuk mengirimkan sinarnya jatuh ke bumi, sepanjang hari.

Suhunya begitu dingin, semua pohon yang mengintari rumah Naruto bergerak melambai-lambai dengan suara bergemerisik khas. Padahal jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, tapi suasananya seperti ketika fajar baru akan menyingsing. Mendung dan redup.

Terdengar guntur-guntur kecil dan kilatan di dalam awan dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Suasana itu…membuat ia begitu rindu 'dunia terang'. Dihirupnya dalam udara lembab di sekitarnya ketika gerimis yang begitu kecil mulai meluncur turun dari langit.

Begitu tenang dunia ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi dingin menyapu kulitnya dan semua itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk melangkah keluar. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar ke desa mumpung tak ada matahari yang akan memanggangnya.

"Naruto-_sama_!" tegur suara seorang pemuda dari belakang ―menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto yang baru saja akan menuruni tangga terasnya menuju pekarangan.

Pemuda berambut panjang keperakan itu menyodorkan sebuah payung dan juga mantel besar padanya.

"Tolong bawa payung dan gunakan mantel ini sebelum Naruto-_sama_ keluar." Pinta Dan ―tersenyum sopan.

"Ah..terima kasih." Sahut si pirang dan lalu mencomot payung dari tangan Dan dan mempersilahkan pemuda yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu memasangkan mantel kulit tebal ke tubuhnya.

Setelah semua kancing mantel besar sebetis bewarna kecoklatan yang nampak begitu hangat menempel di tubuh Naruto itu selesai di pasang, sepatu bot Naruto pun melangkah di atas lapangan berumput basah di pekarangan rumahnya. Mengarahkan langkah-langkah kecilnya menuju desa.

Naruto begitu rindu akan suasana desa, rasanya sudah berabad-abad ia tidak melihat keadaan tempat itu, ia ingin ke pasar sekarang, melihat bagaimana para penduduk saling bercengkerama satu sama lain, menemui paman si penjual ikan yang beralih menjadi penjual daging sekaligus karena Naruto, berbincang dengan bibi penjual apel langganannya ―atau harus Naruto katakan langganannya Kurama. Ahh, desa pasti ramai pada jam segini. Naruto tau betul para penduduk desa adalah orang yang gigih, pasar adalah sumber ekonomi utama desa itu, hujan gerimis begini saja tidak akan mungkin membuat para warga mengurungkan niat untuk berjualan.

Suara gemerutuk bebatuan di jalan setapak menuju desa yang Naruto lewati membuat sang pemuda berpayung itu semakin antusias untuk segera sampai ke desa.

Dan ketika ia sampai di desa itu ―tepatnya di daerah pasar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak menuju kios penjual daging kesayangannya atapun berjalan menghampiri toko buah tempat hewan peliharaannya biasa mencomot apel. Apalagi berjalan bekeliling untuk melihat-lihat di pasar tersebut ―atau yang **seharusnya** adalah pasar itu.

_Sapphire_ Naruto menyusuri tiap sudut tempat yang cukup luas membentang di hadapannya. Sepanjang ia memandang yang terlihat adalah kios-kios yang kosong teronggok bagai ditinggal penghuninya, sampah bertebaran selayaknya pasar pada umumnya namun tanpa ada yang berinteraksi di sana. Kosong.

Pasar itu kosong.

Tanpa ada orang, tanpa ada penjual dan pembeli, bahkan anak-anak penduduk desa yang biasanya berkeliaran tak jelas juntrungannya pun tak nampak satu pun di tanah kosong itu.

Naruto menurunkan payungnya ke sisi tubuhnya, membiarkan hujan gerimis membasahi mantel coklat mahal miliknya, "Kemana…semua orang…," desis bibir itu pada angin.

Cukup lama Naruto mematung di tempatnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah-rumah warga yang jendela dan pintunya tertutup rapat di seluruh penjuru.

Desa itu seolah baru saja mengalami pengungsian mendadak skala besar hingga suasananya begitu amat sepi.

Tapi Naruto tau semua rumah yang pintu dan jendelanya ditutup itu masih memiliki penghuni. Mereka bersembunyi. Semuanya nampak bersembunyi dari sesuatu…

Tapi apa?

Tatapan Naruto masih menerawang tak percaya pada kesunyian yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Kemana semua orang? Apakah para penduduk tengah bersembunyi dari mahluk yang sebelumnya paman Ichi sebutkan sebagai penyerang ternak-ternak mereka?

Ataukah ada alasan lain?

Baru saja kaki Naruto akan melangkah masuk ke dalam desa untuk memastikan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang samar-samar ia rasakan sejak tadi itu ketika sebuah suara menegurnya dari balik sebuah bilik yang dulunya adalah tokoh kanvas di sebelah kanan pasar itu.

"Sedang mencari angin, 'nona'?"

Iris biru Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemui sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tengah berdiri mematung di depan bilik kios itu. Mantel kulit hitam sebetis miliknya nampak mengkilat akibat basah oleh air hujan. Pemuda yang tak asing bagi Naruto itu sepertinya sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Sedang mencari angin atau…'makanan', 'nona'?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Kedua kepalan tangan Naruto mengerat seketika. Tatapan benci pun tak pelak ia tahan untuk disiramkan pada pria pucat yang kini sedang menatapnya lurus itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Naruto ingin sekali bertanya ―apa dia penyebab semua ini? Tapi niatnya urung ketika telinganya mendengar kecipak-kecipak air saling bersahut-sahutan di sekitarnya. Beberapa sosok yang juga tak asing lagi bagi Naruto kembali bermunculan.

Berderet-deret mengelilingi tubuhnya dalam jarak belasan meter. Shino, Jirobou, Konohamaru dan tentunya Sai, kini berkumpul bersama Naruto di tengah-tengah pasar tak beroperasi siang itu.

Langit semakin menggelap namun tak kunjung menumpahkan hujan yang lebih deras. Meski begitu gumpalan awan besar yang menggantung di langit memberi cukup ruang dan waktu untuk semua pemuda berstatus sama ―vampire― di pasar itu untuk bisa berinteraksi di luar bayangan hari itu.

Tegang. Dan tentunya gugup dirasakan oleh Naruto. Kembali ia dikelilingi para pemburu nyawanya sekali lagi. Mungkin, kalau saja suhu tidak begitu dingin untuk mengunci rapat-rapat setiap pori-pori kulit di tubuh Naruto, keringat pasti sudah mengucur dari pelipis pemuda bersurai pirang itu sekarang.

Kini bukan hanya kedua kepalan tangannya saja yang mengetat, tapi rahang Naruto pun ikut mengerat tegang. Melempar tatapan benci penuh intimidasi keseluruh pasang mata yang tengah menyorotnya saat itu.

Tidak, Naruto tidak seharusnya takut. Kini ia pun adalah seorang vampire. Bukan lagi manusia lemah yang selalu bisa menjadi sasaran empuk para mahluk penghisap darah berkekuatan super itu. Naruto kini juga sudah bisa melakukan perlawanan jika saja Sai dan kelompoknya bertindak gegabah dengan menyerangnya.

Dengan keteguhan hati itu, Naruto kini bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Memeberi sorotan mata yang seolah berkata 'aku tidak takut pada kalian'.

"Jangan salah paham dulu," Sai melerai, "Kami tidak berada di sini untuk menjatuhkanmu." Katanya lagi.

Naruto yang tadinya sedang melempar tatapan menggertak pada antek-antek pemuda pucat itu kini mengalihkan _sapphire_-nya ke arah Sai.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memberi sebuah peringatan." Sai memberi penjelasan. Ditatapnya Naruto dingin dan kembali berbicara, "Kau mungkin sudah menjadi sepertii kami. Akan tetapi, persoalan kita bukan berarti selesai begitu saja. Pada awalnya masalahnya memang bukan karena kau manusia dan kami vampire, akan tetapi…heh, kurasa kau sudah tau betul alasannya kenapa kau harus mati, Naruto."

"Karena aku merebut Sasuke darimu begitu?" sambung Naruto sinis yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Seperti itulah." Sai mengakui.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan Sasuke menjadi milikmu. Dan terlebih lagi Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mengakuimu lebih dari seorang 'mantan teman kelompok'. Jadi pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah merebut apa-apa darimu, karena Sasuke….sejak awal memang bukan milikmu!" tandas pemuda berkulit tan memucat itu yakin.

Sai mendengus geli, meski sebenarnya ia sangat jengkel dengan kalimat itu, "Memang apa yang bisa kau simpulkan hanya dengan hidup bersama Sasuke selama kurang dari tiga tahun? Sasuke dan aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun bersama-sama, Naruto, ikatan diantara kami berdua tidak akan mungkin bisa dicerna oleh otak dangkalmu itu." kilah bibir pucat itu selanjutnya, "Tapi yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kami disini bukan untuk menjatuhkanmu atau pun berdebat denganmu. Melainkan memberi peringatan terakhir untukmu."

"…" Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama musuhnya itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, tanpa aku pun kau tetap akan selalu dalam masalah selama kau berada di dekat Sasuke. Terlebih lagi keputusanmu untuk menjadi vampire adalah tindakan terbodoh dan terkonyol yang pernah kau lakukan, Naruto. Sangat bodoh. Dan aku jamin kau akan segera menyesalinya."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Terserah,. Yah begini saja. Biar kuberitahukan kau satu hal. Kau benar-benar akan tamat kali ini, Naruto. Aku mungkin tidak perlu turun tangan sama sekali untuk bagian finalnya. Keputusanmu menjadi vampire bahkan semakin mempermudah semuanya. Menjadi mahluk terkutuk yang di benci oleh manusia. Kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah kau bisa menangani ini….atau tidak."

"Cukup sampai disitu!" sebuah suara bariton memecah gemericik gerimis dalam keheningan desa yang begitu pilu.

Sai dan yang lainnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang kini berada tepat di belakang Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mata rubi menyala nyalang ―memberi isyarat agar semua yang berada di sekitarnya sebaiknya tidak bertindak bodoh jika tidak ingin mati.

"Sa…,"

"Kita pulang." Tangan alabaster pucat menggamit lengan tan Naruto dan menariknya pergi tanpa satupun dari kelompok vampire di belakang kedua orang yang kini menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka itu melerai.

Sai dan ketiga anggota kelompoknya yang tersisa, berdiri mematung dalam hujan layaknya seseorang yang tengah berkabung. Mereka membisu meski sepertinya dalam hati rencana licik yang menurut mereka kali akan berhasil tengah menari-nari indah di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Sa-Sasuke!" pekik Naruto merasa kesal ditarik-tarik sepanjang jalan seperti itu oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berada di luar begini siang-siang? Bagaimana kalau hujannya nanti reda dan matahari muncul?" cercah Sasuke.

"Aku tau! Tadi itu aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke desa tapi ―"

Sasuke berbalik bingung menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Tanpa perlu harus bertanya, Naruto yang nampak bersikap aneh di matanya itu akhirnya lebih dulu bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" lirih Naruto, merunduk dalam menatap bebatuan yang digilas sepatu botnya, menciptakan suara-suara becek dari genangan-genang air yang dilaluinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Sasuke pasti tau soal ini. Kekasihnya itu cukup sering berada di luar rumah belakangan ini ―bukan hanya sekedar untuk 'memanen' budak-budak mereka, akan tetapi juga untuk keperluan lainnya yang tidak begitu Naruto ketahui. Karena itulah Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti tau sesuatu tentang ini. Tentang keadaan desa yang tiba-tiba sangat 'hening'.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke dingin sembari menatap ke depan.

"Bohong!" seru Naruto kesal, "Kau pasti tau soal ini. Apa yang terjadi pada penduduk desa, Sasuke? Beritahu aku! Kenapa desa tiba-tiba menjadi sepi seperti itu? Apa mereka ―,"

"Besok lusa kita akan kembali ke Paris." Potong pemuda berdarah murni Uchiha dihadapan Naruto dengan suara tak tergoyahkan.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah janji padamu, bukan, kalau kita akan kembali pulang ke Paris secepatnya. Ini sama sekali tidak tiba-tiba." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tentunya saja ini tiba-tiba…maksudku di tengah-tengah masalah begini kau tiba-tiba―,"

"Masalah apa?" Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Masalah apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak ada masalah disini dan kita akan pulang besok lusa sesuai janjiku." Tandasnya.

Naruto bersunggut tak suka dan menghempaskan genggaman tangan kekasihnya. Bersikeras untuk jalan sendiri tanpa diseret-seret lagi.

Ketimbang harus membuat _mood _Naruto semakin memburuk, Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk menurutinya saja. Namun sayangnya saat ia berpikir dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan ngambek lagi, rupanya 'mentari' tercintanya itu masih terus merajuk dan tidak ingin bicara dengannya bahkan sampai mereka tiba di kediaman mereka.

Sesampai di rumah hingga petang datang Naruto benar-benar membisu. Wajahnya murung, bahkan sambutan para budaknya ―yang selalu mati-matian membuatnya tersenyum― pun diabaikannya.

Sasuke tau, Naruto pasti tidak bisa begitu saja mengacuhkan kondisi desa yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti pemakamam itu tapi sungguh, Naruto pun juga bukan berarti harus kehilangan senyumnya sepanjang hari begini 'kan?

"Naruto…," Sasuke mencoba membujuk sang kekasih yang kini tengah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia justru semakin menarik selimutnya seolah tak ingin memberi celah pada Sasuke bahkan untuk sekedar melihat selembar rambutnya.

"Aku ingin kita berbicara sebelum kembali ke Paris." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu sampai Naruto akhirnya merespon dengan keluar dari selimut tebalnya. Seperti bocah enam tahun yang masih ngambek ―dengan mulut mengerucut― pemuda pirang berparas manis itu merangkak perlahan ke pinggir ranjang ―duduk di samping Sasuke, tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Meski begitu Sasuke bisa membaca bahasa tubuh kekasihnya itu ―bahwa Naruto akan mendengarkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," Sasuke memulai, "Soal para warga desa itu, aku masih belum tau pasti apa penyebabnya. Aku hanya mendengar rumor tidak jelas mengenai itu. Ancaman bahaya entah itu dari monster, binatang buas di hutan atau pun vampire sudah ada sejak dulu di desa itu. Tapi baru kali ini efeknya terlihat sangat nyata. Aku masih dalam penyelidikan. Tapi entah mengapa aku punya firasat yang tidak begitu bagus mengenai hal ini. Karena itulah..," ujar Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan tak terbaca, "Aku ingin kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Naruto-_sama_…Sasuke-_sama_, makan malamnya sudah siap." Baru saja Naruto akan meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci pada Sasuke namun interupsi Dan mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya kembali sebelum mereka tidur.

"Ya, kami akan segera turun." Sahut Naruto pada pemuda perak itu saat Sasuke nampaknya tidak mau menyahut.

Naruto melompat turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sasuke ―berdiri di hadapan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Perlahan dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke leher pemuda berambut _raven _―yang pada posisi itu hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya― kemudian memiringkan wajahnya, meminta perhatian.

Sasuke pun mendongkak dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya. Terkesan dingin, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Bagi si pirang cara Sasuke menatapnya jauh lebih lembut dan hangat ketimbang sorot mata Sasuke yang pertama kali ia temui dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Wajah pemuda yang akan selalu menghantui mimpinya dimana pun dan dalam keadaan apapun dirinya berada. Pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

Pertemuan dua pasang bibir dingin itu menjadi hangat seiring Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang kini membalas pelukannya. Lengan kokoh itu kini melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menggamit bibir Sasuke menggunakan bibirnya ―sensual. Menarik mundur kepalanya untuk memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Sasuke sebelum melumatnya kembali.

Lidah saling bertautan dan desahan Naruto mulai memenuhi mulut Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuh yang menjadi candunya itu ke ranjang tapi sayangnya Naruto langsung menarik diri secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar Matsuri berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Si pirang mengelap bibirnya cepat-cepat sebelum akhirnya Matsuri pun muncul di ambang pintu kamar mereka yang memang terbuka.

Si pirang tidak ingin lagi mendengar jeritan-jeritan 'nista' dari budak-budak wanitanya tiap mereka mendapati dirinya dan Sasuke bermesraan.

"Naruto-_sama_! Sasuke-_sama_! Ada tamu yang mencari tuan berdua." Kata gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan itu ngos-ngosan.

Dengan wajah bingung, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke tapi rupanya si _raven_ sendiri juga malah melemparinya dengan wajah serupa.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya pada Matsuri.

Si budak hanya menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, saya juga tidak tau. Tapi dia seorang wanita. Cantik sekali." Ujarnya. "Erm…apa perlu kupersilahkan ikut bergabung untuk makan malam bersama?"

Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih segera turun ke bawah untuk melihat sendiri siapa tamu mereka.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya ide siapa tamu mereka malam itu. Ibu Naruto jelas mustahil untuk berkunjung apalagi saat desa dalam keadaan mencekam begini. Naruto dan Sasuke juga tidak punya kerabat atau kenalan dekat yang akan mau jauh-jauh berkunjung ke desa terpencil tempat mereka berada. Lalu siapa? Karin?

Ketika Naruto sampai di lantai satu rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang makan tempat perhentian anak tangganya berakhir, _sapphire_ miliknya dan _onyx_ Sasuke langsung tertumbuk pada sosok gadis yang kini malah sedang membantu Dan dan Anko menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

Gaun bewarna merah yang begitu indah dikenakan gadis itu menambah pesona cantiknya. Tidak ada kacamata dan rambut gadis itu bukan bewarna marun seperti yang Naruto pikirkan ―melainkan merah muda.

"Ka-Kau….Kau….," terbata-bata, Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang kini teralihkan perhatiannya oleh kehadirannya itu.

Si gadis nampak sedikit tertegun namun segera tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang masih berada di tangga.

Sedikit gugup dan juga bingung ketika gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mendekat. Naruto bingung harus bersikap apa. Sudah sangat lama sekali, tapi Naruto ingat betul siapa gadis ini, meski begitu waktu itu yang ditemui gadis ini bukanlah Naruto dengan wujudnya sekarang melainkan Naruto dalam wujud Naruko…jadi, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk menyapanya?

"Hai." Sapa Sakura ―gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Ha-Hai…," sahut Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku baru dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu, ternyata kau ini pria, ya? Ya ampun. Aku sampai tertipu, kau tau. Waktu itu kau benar-benar mirip wanita! Berpenampilan seperti…," manik Sakura menatap tubuh Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ke wajah dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedikit jijik namun tersamar. "seperti itu…haha, tapi kudengar kau itu punya kepribadian menyimpang juga, ya? Tapi tidak masalah seh," sambungnya lagi sok manis. "Masih ingat aku tidak?" tanya Sakura akhirnya masih bersikap ceria dibuat-buat.

Kedutan terpampang di kedua sisi dahi Naruto mendengar penuturan gadis itu barusan, apa-apaan itu? "Heh, tentu saja aku masih ingat." Jawab Naruto. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah melahirkan anakmu….. **Nyonya**?" Naruto bertanya balik dengan penekanan pada kata 'nyonya' berusaha keras agar kata 'nyonya' itu tidak ia ubah menjadi 'bitch' karena saking kesalnya.

Sakura tergelak dan tertawa ―lagi-lagi sok manis karena menyadari Sasuke kini sedang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, "Kau masih ingat saja soal itu. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Bercanda…haha, jangan diambil hati deh!" katanya, "Nah, aku cuma ingin berkunjung sebentar berhubung kebetulan aku melewati desa ini saat perjalanan pulang, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Dengan aura kesal, amarah, jijik dan jengah Naruto mau tak mau mengijinkan Sakura untuk bergabung dalam acara makan malam mereka.

Steak ditata rapi dalam tiga porsi yang seimbang dengan para budak yang berdiri menjejer di setiap sisi meja.

Acara makan malam yang terasa hambar di lidah itu sebenarnya bisa berlangsung dengan khidmat kalau saja tidak ada mahluk _pink_ yang terus saja berusaha mengajak ngobrol Sasuke ikut bergabung bersama mereka malam itu.

Kesal! Sangat kesal! Naruto benar-benar muak dengan kehadiran wanita itu di rumahnya. Dan dari mana juga ia tau kalau Naruto waktu itu hanya menyamar dan lagi soal 'menyimpang' yang ia sebutkan itu?

Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu…betul juga, dari mana dia…

"Uhugh…ugh…uhough..!" Naruto mundur dari meja dan menggenggam erat lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit dan terbakar.

Apa ini? Kenapa…lehernya tiba-tiba serasa terbakar?

Baru saja Naruto akan mengambil segelas air yang ditawarkan para budaknya yang langsung panik melihatnya itu ketika rasa terbakar yang ia rasakan menjalar ke lambungnya. Alhasil Naruto sudah tidak dapat terbatuk lagi dan kini menderita dengan mengerang memegangi perutnya.

Segera, Sasuke langsung bangkit menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksanya.

"Naruto! Hey! Katakan sesuatu!" seru Sasuke panik.

"Urghh….aaagghhh…," erang Naruto tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti lambungnya hingga keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura ikut bangkit dari kursinya, namun bukannya mendekat ke arah Naruto yang kini terkapar di atas lantai, ia justru malah perlahan berjalan mundur seolah mencari _timing_ yang tepat untuk kabur.

Barusaja ia akan beranjak dari ruang makan ketika Sasuke langsung melompat ke hadapannya dan mencengkram batang lehernya murka.

"Apa…yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya Sasuke berang.

"Akh…A…Aku…kh…tidak…,"

"JANGAN MENGELAK KA―,"

"Sasuke…kh," terdenga r suara berat Naruto di tengah kerumunan budaknya yang khawatir di dekat meja, membuat Sasuke segera menghempaskan Sakura hingga terduduk kasar di atas lantai dan lalu menghampiri Naruto."

"Aku…baik-baik saja…," ujar Naruto kesusahan. "Tadi perutku serasa terbakar. Sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti organ dalam tubuhku terkikis-kikis dari dalam…tapi sekarang sudah membaik." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penuturan itu Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengendurkan urat tegang di wajahnya. Tapi lain dengan Sakura yang juga mendengar jelas apa yang Naruto katakan barusan. Ia terlihat syok tak percaya dan semakin mundur teratur dan langsung berlari panik keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu berlari ketakutan keluar namun segera mengacuhkannya.

Awalnya Naruto pikir malam itu tidak akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan lagi ―setelah kemunculan kelompok Sai yang memberinya peringatan, kondisi desa yang mencekam dan kehadiran gadis pengganggu yang dulu pernah mengaku-ngaku dihamili Sasuke itu― lalu kemudian ia bisa tidur dengan tenang mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebelum pulang ke Paris.

Namun rupanya, takdir ternyata memutuskan hal yang jauh lebih besar untuknya, dan mungkin akan menjadi hal terpenting tak terhapuskan dalam sejarah hidupnya akan terjadi malam itu.

Sebuah tragedi yang tidak akan bisa lagi ia ubah dengan cara apapun.

Tragedi yang akan menentukan semuanya.

Dirinya…., Sasuke…., hidupnya…, kisahnya…., dan keluarga kecilnya…

Di mulai dari teriakan histeris memilukan dari seorang gadis di depan kediaman ―yang telah menjadi saksi dari nyaris sebagian besar momen hebat dalam hidupnya itu― dan lalu disusul pembantaian besar-besaran seluruh budak miliknya oleh sebuah kelompok vampire yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya.

"KALIAN!" teriak Naruto marah.

Kini ia berada di depan pekarangan rumahnya ―berdiri di samping Sasuke― berhadapan dengan Sai, Jirobou, Shino dan Konohamaru ditengah-tengah mayat yang bergelimpangan di halaman hijau penuh genangan air malam itu.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang begitu terang mengintip dibalik serabut-serabut tebal awan hitam pembawa hujan.

Sai melangkah satu langkah ke depan sambil menendang mayat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tersenyum pada Naruto dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Melihat sang pemilik rumah besar satu-satunya di tengah hutan itu begitu amat penuh murka ―akibat pembantai budak-budaknya barusan di depan matanya― itu, Sai membuka lebar kedua tangannya di udara. Dan bagaikan _magic_ di pesta karnaval, suara-suara gaduh puluhan bahkan ratusan orang terdengar sayup-sayup dan semakin jelas tiba-tiba memenuhi di udara ―seolah Sai yang memanggil suara-suara itu.

Sekali lagi Sai tersenyum dan menatap Naruto dan juga Sasuke bergantian. "Simpan emosi kalian," katanya bangga. "Karena bukan aku yang harus kalian hadapi malam ini."

Dalam sekejap setelah Sai berkata seperti itu, tubuhnya dan juga anggota kelompok lainnya langsung mengjilang tertelan udara. Lenyap dari hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun suara-suara gaduh yang Sai ciptakan ―jika seandainya saja itu memang adalah sebuah sihir― masih tetap mengiang di udara malam yang begitu dingin. Semakin jelas dan terus semakin keras dan…marah.

Samar-samar dari arah jalan setapak yang biasa Naruto lalui untuk menuju desa mulai terlihat cahaya-cahaya obor menyala-nyala memantul dan menyeruak dicelah-celah pepohonan.

Yang pertama nampak adalah beberapa pria dengan obor besar dan senjata api laras panjang ―yang biasa digunakan untuk berburu beruang― muncul berjalan memasuki pekarangan. Disusul selanjutnya para pemuda yang setengah baya dan lebih muda di belakang dan lalu wanita dan gadis desa yang menenteng anak dan adik-adik mereka yang masih di bawah umur.

Semuanya memegang obor besar.

Semuanya memegang senjata tajam dan senapan.

Semuanya berwajah marah.

Semuanya…berteriak.

"BUNUH MEREKAAAA!"

"BUNUH PARA VAMPIRE TERKUTUK ITU!"

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA TETAP ADA DI DUNIA INI!"

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

"BAKAR! BAKAR! BAKAAR MEREKA!"

Seluruh warga ―yah, seluruh warga, semua warga meninggalkan rumahnya malam itu― berhenti tepat di pekarangan Naruto. Sorot mata mereka kian mengkilat murka tatkala mereka yang berjumlah lima ratus orang itu mendapati sepasang kekasih yang mendiami kediaman besar di tengah hutan tersebut kini berdiri di tengah-tengah gelimpangan mayat bersimbah darah yang dalam kondisi amat mengenaskan.

Pria tua ―bergelar kepala desa― dengan perlengkapan senjata terbaik dan obor besar yang selaras dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang juga besar mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, menggeram dalam dan akhirnya berteriak gila bagai komandan yang memerintahkan para serdadunya maju berperang.

"**BUUUNNUUUUUHHH MEEREEEKKAAAAA!**"

.

Seluruh penduduk marah itu mengamuk dan bergerak serempak, nyaris berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang masih terpaku.

Kini pilihan tersisa satu-satunya yang Sasuke dan Naruto miliki saat itu hanyalah…

KABUR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Next chap will be the last chap.**

**Sedikit **_**hint**_** untuk **_**partner**_** vampire kyuubi ada di fic "**Who The Fuck Are you? (Side Story Bite)"

**Thanks for read, review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bite by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. AU.**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Last Chapter.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#BITE: Chapter Twenty Six#**

―

_BRAAKK!_

Dua pemuda sontak berbalik ketika mendengar pintu kayu tepat di belakang mereka dihempaskan oleh seseorang dengan begitu gaduh.

Botol kaca berisi serum yang telah jadi bahkan nyaris jatuh dari tangan Neji akibat tamu dadakan yang muncul dengan cara heboh itu. Gaara segera memandang nanar. Sementara sang pendobrak sendiri nampak masih mengatur nafasnya yang sangat berat dan cepat sambil menahan beban tubuhnya di daun pintu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak penuh peluh seolah ia baru saja mengelilingi seluruh wilayah kota London untuk menemukan rumah tersebut, wajahnya memucat dan benar-benar nampak kesusahan untuk berkompromi dengan deru nafasnya agar bisa mengeluarkan satu saja kalimat dari kerongkongannya. Ia kemudian meneguk ludah berat, berharap itu dapat membantunya berbicara kali ini.

"Kalian…," desahnya, "Kita…kita harus pergi ke desa itu sekarang!"

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri sepupu sahabat baiknya itu dengan wajah khawatir, "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kita ke desa sekarang juga!" bentak Kyuubi. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu dan berjalan kasar ke arah Neji berada, "Bawa semua barang yang bisa kau gunakan." Tandasnya dan kemudian tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari Neji, mengambil sebuah tas besar dan buru-buru memasukkan semua serum-serum milik sang dokter.

"Hey! Jangan uring-uringan begitu, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Neji menepis pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, ia sama sekali tidak senang jika ada yang dengan seenaknya mengobrak-abrik laboratoriumnya seperti itu.

"Naruto…," desis pemuda merah marun itu, mengetatkan rahangnya terlihat begitu geram, "Aku tidak tau siapa…tapi seseorang telah membuat para warga desa mengamuk dan kini bergerak untuk memusnahkan Naruto dan Sasuke."

Semua sontak terdiam.

Bagai tersiram seember air dingin di tengah malam, pemuda merah lainnya di ruangan itu membeku seketika. Wajahnya memucat dan kedua iris _green mint_ miliknya membelalak tak percaya.

Ini mimpi buruk…

Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya kini menari-nari di depan matanya…

Akankah…ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi..?

.

.

**with 'this' we will be together forever**

.

.

Ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk acuh pada hukum dunia…maka dunia pun akan berbalik memberikan pelajaran.

Saat sepasang kekasih memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada seluruh dunia dan hidup hanya untuk satu sama lain, maka seluruh mahluk di dunia ini akan berbalik dan menunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana seharusnya bertindak tanduk di dunia yang tidak hanya milik mereka sendiri ini.

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA KABUR!"

"BERHENTI KALIAANN BERDUAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang membuat lutut gemetar terus terdengar menggaung-gaung dari belakang sepasang pemuda yang masih begitu keras berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka malam itu.

"Jangan berhenti berlari, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke berusaha menenangkan. Dalam genggamannya, tangan dingin Naruto terus mencengkramnya tak kalah kuat. Terpisah adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan mereka ambil dalam situasi sekarang. Karena itu.., "Teruslah berlari."

"Mereka…bagaimana mereka bisa tau?!" tanya Naruto nampak gusar sambil terus berlari disisi sang kekasih.

"Seseorang memberitahu mereka, itu pasti." Tandas Sasuke.

Gemerisik dan patahan puluhan ranting serta teriakan orang-orang dalam hutan lebat memenuhi langit malam. Pengejaran kini berlangsung di dalam hutan terlebat desa itu. satu-satunya pilihan yang dapat dimiliki Sasuke untuk kabur ketika para warga mulai mengamuk di depan kediaman Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Hutan yang mengelilingi kediaman Naruto memang cukup lebat, karena itu Sasuke berharap ia dan Naruto bisa mengecoh para warga di dalam sana. Tapi cukup susah juga sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Naruto menerobos hutan tanpa penerangan apa-apa di depan mereka, sementara para warga yang membawa penerangan masing-masing terlihat bergitu enteng menghindari semua rintangan dan bergerak semakin dekat di belakang mereka.

Mereka berdua mungkin sebaiknya harus menghilang di dalam bayangan dan berlari sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu yang sempat Sasuke pikirkan. Tapi jika pikirannya juga benar, Sai dan yang lainnya pasti juga tengah berjaga-jaga dalam kegelapan kalau-kalau Sasuke mengambil keputusan itu.

Melompati pohon untuk menghindari para warga juga sama sekali tidak di dukung oleh penerangan apapun. Bulan purnama kini tersembunyi apik di balik awan tebal yang menggantung di langit. Memberikan 'no choice' selain berlari di atas tanah bagi Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

'Grrrttt'

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga membuat Naruto meringis.

Ia harus segera keluar dari sini! Membawa Naruto pergi dari sini!

"Cukup disitu kalian berdua!" sepasang kekasih itu sontak mengehentikan langkah mereka ketika sebuah suara menggertak di balik pohon tepat di depan mereka.

Naruto tercekat ketika samar-samar retinanya mulai menangkap puluhan sinar obor dari balik pepohonan di depan sana. Bergerak-gerak semakin jelas sebelum muncul ke permukaan.

Kerumunan warga dengan aura yang sama pun akhirnya mencuat keluar dari semak dan pohon-pohon itu ―menghadang jalan.

Dan bagaikan memang sudah ter-'setting' apik untuk menghancurkan suasana yang seharusnya menjadi malam tenang sebelum keberangkatan keduanya kembali ke Paris, para warga yang tak kalah berangnya dan sudah mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto sejak tadi pun tiba di belakang mereka. Mengepung Sasuke dan juga Naruto dalam lingkaran tak bercelah terbuat dari jejeran manusia murka dan berhasrat untuk membunuh.

Sasuke dan Naruto spontan saling menempelkan punggung mereka dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan sorot mata siaga.

Genggaman tangan mereka semakin mengerat dan Sasuke mulai memandang dingin.

Naruto masih memasang gelagat yang menunjukkan kalau ia masih bisa menjelaskan pada semuanya tentang masalah ini. Ia mengenal cukup banyak warga desa karena sering berkunjung kesana dulu. Dan ia yakin bisa sedikit memperlonggar suasana tegang ini.

"Namikaze Naruto…! Uchiha Sasuke…! Kalian berdua, menyerahlah! Sudah tidak ada celah lagi untuk kalian kabur dari kami!" teriak si kepala desa dengan suara seraknya.

Sasuke terdengar mendengus terang-terangan, "Menyerah dan membiarkan kalian membakar kami berdua hidup-hidup, begitu? Heh, tidak, terima kasih. Tawaran kalian sama sekali tidak menarik." Ketusnya.

"Paman Ichi!" seru Naruto selanjutnya ketika menangkap sosok pria penjual daging langganannya berada di antara kerumunan, memegang obor dan pisau jagalnya dengan wajah ragu. "Aku bisa jelaskan ini, kumohon…," sebenarnya terlihat sia-sia tawaran tersebut, dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu, tapi ia sangat berharap paman Ichi mau memberitahu yang lainnya kalau dirinya bisa dipercaya.

Namun sosok yang diharapkan justru nampak menunduk, menghindari sorot mata Naruto yang kini mulai terlihat sangat berharap, "Maaf Naruto…, kau sudah bukan lagi manusia. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain." Ujar pria itu.

Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Tapi…,"

"…kami tidak bisa membiarkan para vampire hidup di dunia ini. Bagaimana pun juga mereka butuh darah manusia untuk bisa tetap hidup, dan itu berarti bencana untuk kami. Tidak peduli jika vampire itu adalah kerabat atau bahkan anak-anak kami. Jika mereka sudah menjadi mahluk yang akan mengancam eksistensi manusia, maka mereka harus dibunuh. Itulah…hukumnya."

"HUKUM APA?!" gertak si pemuda pirang frustasi. Seluruh warga menatapnya tidak lagi sebagai manusia. Namun sebagai samsak hidup yang siap mereka lempari tombak dan ditembakkan panah serta dipenggal kepalanya. Membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan dan hanya bisa berusaha berbicara agar diampuni, "Hukum apa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu?!"

"MANUSIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA HIDUP BERDAMPINGAN DENGAN VAMPIRE!" seorang wanita dengan suara gemetar mematahkan teriakan Naruto. Balutan selendang tebal kumal wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa tubuhnya amat gemetaran. Gemetaran karena takut pada mahluk yang mereka hadapi namun juga bercampur dengan perasaan _excited_ karena sebentar lagi akan melihat mereka membakarnya segera.

"Tidak bisakah kita berunding soal ini?! Kita masih bisa membicarakannya dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama!" teriak Naruto lagi pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sinar obor yang dipegang oleh seluruh warga yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk menerangi wajah seriusnya yang pantang menyerah. Naruto menarik nafas sejenak lewat mulutnya kemudian menghembuskannya samar, "Jika…Jika kalian menggunakan cara ini…apa bedanya dengan kami? Kalian menyebut kami pembunuh…lalu kalian ini apa?! Apa pembantai beramai-ramai seperti ini disebut keadilan?! BEGITU HUKUM KALIAN?! HAH?!"

"Lalu apa maumu, bocah?! Kau pikir ada jalan keluar dari semua ini? Jika kau pikir vampire dan manusia bisa duduk dalam satu ruangan dan merundingkan tentang pengaturan menu makan kalian itu akan berhasil, lalu kenapa sampai detik ini, semenjak ratusan tahun silam sejak kemunculan kalian hingga hari ini, mengapa belum ada jalan keluar yang dapat disepakati?!"

"Kita hanya perlu menjadi generasi pertama yang menciptakan itu…," kata Naruto, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan mimpi naifmu itu! Berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong dan PERGILAH KE DASAR NERAKA!"

Sebuah tembakan panah dari sisi kiri kerumunan meluncur menuju Naruto. Ketika iris biru itu menoleh Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan lengan kiri yang tertembus panah sebesar ujung tombak.

"S…Sasu..,"

"Ja…ngan lengah..,"

Segera setelah tembakan pertama diluncurkan, puluhan panah dengan bentuk serupa pun segera berterbangan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dari segala arah.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik Naruto merunduk ke tanah bersamanya sementara sebuah kekacauan lain mengundang teriakan para wanita di belakang kerumunan.

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"ARRRGGHHHHH…..!"

Teriakan itu melengking diiringi suara dengkuran dan raungan dari seekor binatang raksasa berbulu putih dengan seorang penunggang di atasnya.

Tanpa perlu kontak mata dan memastikan siapa yang membuat kekacauan itu, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dengan tangan satunya untuk menerobos salah satu sisi kerumunan yang paling lemah pertahanannya. Dengan satu tangan pemuda berkulit alabaster itu melempar setiap warga yang menghalangi jalannya dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk segera menyerobot melalui celah yang telah ia buat.

"TERUS BERLARI!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang ketika mereka akhirnya bisa keluar dari kepungan warga ngamuk itu. "Mereka butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengatasi Akamaru, jadi kurasa hanya ada beberapa orang di belakang kita."

Naruto tau itu, meski di saat seperti ini akan terasa menggelikan, tapi Naruto tetap berharap tidak ada yang terbunuh di sana. Para manusia yang betapapun menginginkan kematian mereka, Naruto harap tidak ada yang tewas. Si pirang masih berpikir jika mereka tidak membunuh para warga itu, mereka akan dipercaya untuk berunding nantinya. Sangat naif.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?!" pekik Naruto masih terus berusaha berlari kencang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke berlari lebih lamban darinya, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan itu…urgh!"

"Sasu―,"

"Terus berlari!" bentak Sasuke. Lengannya yang tertembus panah dengan anak panah yang masih menancap nampak terombang-ambing di sisi tubuhnya, namun Naruto tidak menyadari kalau tulang rusuk Sasuke pun ikut tertikam dari samping oleh panah itu. Pakaian serba hitam yang digunakan Sasuke nampaknya cukup membantu menyamarkan lukanya.

_Naruto POV:_

Dengan tertatih-tatih Sasuke berusaha menyamai kecepatan lariku di belakang. Aku ingin sekali membantu dengan membopohnya, tapi kuyakin itu hanya akan memperlambat kami.

Selama sepuluh menit kami berlari ketika kusadari kalau pepohonan di depan mulai nampak jarang dan aroma lumut perlahan menusuk indra penciumanku.

"Danau!" pekikku ketika sadar langkahku kini berhenti tepat di mulut kolam air raksasa itu.

Aku lalu berbalik untuk memastikan kondisi Sasuke. "Sepertinya mereka kehilangan jejak kita," kataku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada yang masih mengejar kami sejak beberapa kilometer dari pusat kerumunan di mana Kiba membuat kekacauan. "Ya Tuhan! Sasuke?! Tubuhmu juga terluka!" teriakku histeris ketika aku berusaha membantu Sasuke duduk di tanah dan tak sengaja menyentuh bagian samping tubuhnya dekat lengan yang tertembus panah tadi. Aku bisa merasakan kemeja hitam dan rompinya terkoyak oleh sesuatu.

"Entahlah..ugh," gumam Sasuke lalu memilih berbaring di tanah, "Kurasa…tadi tertancap cukup dalam, aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas sekarang." Aku tau Sasuke pasti sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan itu untuk tidak membuatku khawatir, tapi..di saat seperti ini kurasa tidak akan membantu.

"Tetap seperti itu, aku akan membalut lukanya!"

Kemeja putihku yang kotor menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kurobek di bagian kedua lengannya kemudian kugunakan untuk mengikat tubuh Sasuke, sekedar untuk menekan luka itu agar tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Vampire tetaplah bertubuh manusia, kebutuhan makanan merekalah yang menjadi pembeda, ah dan juga soal kulit yang sensitif oleh sinar matahari. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke juga bisa mati karena kehabisan darah.

Berada di ruang terbuka seperti ini kurasa bukan ide yang bagus, bagaimana pun para warga itu masih mengejar kami. "Aku rasa kita harus mencari tempat bersembunyi sekarang."

"_Aku rasa tidak!"_

Suara tepat di belakangku itu kuakui membuatku merinding. Ketika kuberbalik dan memastikan kalau yang menegur tadi itu hanya seorang pria biasa dengan tombak dan obor, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Ada apa ini…?

Aku seolah merasakan firasat buruk akan sesuatu…

Ah, tidak…tidak dari pria ini…tapi apa?

"Jangan bergerak vampire sialan!" umpat pria itu melempar obornya untuk bisa menodongkan tombak besi miliknya dengan benar ke depan wajahku. Sasuke ada di belakangku dan sengaja kurentangkan tanganku untuk memberitahu Sasuke kalau ia tidak perlu bangun untuk ini.

Pria di hadapanku itu bergumam tidak jelas di balik jenggot dan kumis tipisnya, bergerutu dengan suara yang rancau seolah sedang mengucapkan mantra meski kutau kalau sebenarnya dia hanya bingung mau mengumpat dan menggunakan kata-kata kotor apa yang tepat untuk ia siramkan padaku.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian!" ujar pria itu akhirnya.

"Dengar, kita bisa membicarakan in―,"

"DIAM KAU VAMPIRE BUSUK SIALAN!" teriaknya menggertak dengan tombak yang akan menembus batang hidungku jika saja aku tidak refleks memundurkan wajahku. "Kalian telah membunuh nenek dan kakekku…paman dan bibiku." Gumamnya lagi-lagi tidak begitu jelas.

"Kita bisa membica―," lagi-lagi kalimatku terpotong tapi bukan oleh pria lusuh di depanku ini, tapi dari sentuhan telapak tangan Sasuke di lenganku, memperingatkanku untuk berhenti berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup! Suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan membunuhku…membunuh anak-anakku…membunuh cucu-cucuku…menghabisi keturunanku!" okeh, nampaknya dia mulai terlihat kacau. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir dia ini mungkin hanya orang gila yang kebetulah ikut dalam parade tadi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"TENTU KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! KAU PEMBUNUHH!" teriaknya nyalang dan segera mengayunkan tombaknya lurus hingga menembus tubuh Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berada di depanku tanpa seijinku.

Tidak…Tuhan…tidak….

"TIDAAKKKKK!"

Suara terakhir yang kudengar di angkasa bukanlah suara pria gila yang baru saja jatuh ke tanah karena tak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar…suara yang melengking terakhir malam itu yang kudengar sesaat setelah Sasuke ambruk ke tanah dengan tombak yang menembus tubuhnya…adalah suara teriakanku sendiri.

Kalang kabut aku berusaha mencabut tombak itu dari tubuhnya. Tidak kupedulikan lagi akan ada organ tubuhnya yang semakin terkoyak atau pun akan terjadi pendarahan yang jauh lebih hebat jika kutarik tombak itu keluar dari tubuhnya atau tidak. Aku tetap mencabutnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Aku begitu sangat ketakutan melihat benda besar itu berada di tubuhnya, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyingkirkannya. Tanganku gemetar, bahkan dalam keadaan syok aku bisa menyadari getaran hebat yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhku. Rasa amarah…segera menguasaiku. Iris mataku merah menyala. Kuku-kukuku memanjang dan menajam hingga terlihat berkilau di bawah bulan purnama yang kini mulai menampakkan diri. Sepasang taring yang terasa mendesak bibir bawahku untuk membuka pun terasa begitu dingin mulai mencuat.

Tidak termaafkan…siapapun yang melakukan ini…tidak akan aku maafkan.

.

_Normal POV:_

Suara gagak yang berisik membangunkan semua hewan bersayap lainnya untuk terbang menjauh dari hutan yang tengah bising dan kacau malam ini. Kiba masih berusaha untuk memastikan kalau sebagian besar warga yang mengincar Sasuke dan Naruto ada dalam kendalinya ―teralihkan oleh kekacauan yang ia buat bersama Akamaru.

Sementara di tepi danau, pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai bewarna _raven_ mulai terlihat menggeliat ―menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Lubang yang menganga di tubuhnya nampaknya beregenerasi meski hanya untuk sekedar menopang hidupnya untuk beberapa saat. Bersyukur tombak itu sudah di singkirkan, jadi tubuh unik khas vampire milik Sasuke pun dapat lebih leluasa untuk memulihkan diri.

Dengan tubuh yang sekarat, Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun. Duduk di atas tanah yang tergenang oleh darahnya sendiri dan menoleh ―mencari belahan jiwanya yang tak nampak di sisinya.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berada, terlihat Naruto berdiri membelakanginya. Namun sepertinya karena sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya, pemuda pirang itu pun berbalik dan dengan wajah yang sangat amat memancarkan rasa syukur dan legah ia pun berlari mendekat.

Meski sangat ingin, tapi Naruto tau ia tidak bisa memeluk Sasuke sekarang. Ia sangat bersyukur…padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia pikir dirinya sudah kehilangan pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Naruto apa kau ba―," Sasuke tercekat dengan mata yang membulat ketika mengangkat kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Segera _onyx_ miliknya pun menatap seonggok manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk sama sekali jauh di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke tau dia itu pria yang melemparkan tombak padanya dan Naruto…tapi sebagai manusia, hal yang bisa Sasuke kenali bahwa itu adalah tubuh manusia hanyalah potongan kepala, tergeletak di sisi gundukan daging dan tulang tak berbentuk bewarna darah, yang sisi wajahnya menghadap ke barat dengan bola mata melotot dan lidah terjulur.

Apa Naruto yang melakukan itu?

Oh tidak…Naruto tidak boleh melihat…

_Crap!_

Sasuke lebih dari sadar bahwa Naruto melakukan semua itu di luar kesadarannya, dan ketika ia hendak menghentikan Naruto untuk melihat hasil perbuatannya, Sasuke harus menggigit lidah. Terlanjur…iris biru _sapphire_ indah milik Naruto kini membelalak menatap apa yang Sasuke juga tengah saksikan.

Tubuh itu kembali berguncang dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran darah, tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar hebat bagai tersetrum. Nafasnya tercekat dan Sasuke bisa mendengar itu.

"A…A…Aku…Aku…yang...,"

"Cukup, Naruto." Tepis Sasuke sontak menutup mata Naruto dari pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka dengan telapak tangannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang meski luka besar di tubuhnya meronta kesakitan ketika mendekap tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu. Tubuh Sasuke bahkan ikutan bergetar oleh tubuh Naruto yang benar-benar berguncang itu.

Bisa Sasuke rasakan bagaimana kini telapak tangannya basah oleh sesuatu yang bernama air mata.

Isakan mencekat nafas Naruto tiap detiknya dan pemuda itu pun akhirnya menangis keras tanpa berniat menahannya sama sekali.

Dirinya…baru saja membunuh seorang manusia.

Kesalahan tak termaafkan…baru saja ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke terus mengutuk dirinya dan berharap ia benar-benar di lempar saja ke Neraka sekarang. Hal yang paling dihindari dan sangat dijaganya dengan ketat kini hancur.

Ia tidak bisa mencegah Naruto untuk tidak membunuh manusia dan kini…ia harus rela mendengar Naruto meraung-raung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya akan hal terlarang bagi dirinya sendiri namun telah terlanjur ia lakukan.

"Sshh…Sshh…tenang, Naruto…ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau hanya membela diri…ini sangat wajar, tenanglah..," bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto, masih tetap mencegah Naruto melihat onggokan manusia di depan mereka.

"Dia bahkan sudah tidak punya tombak untuk melawanku! Dan aku membunuhnya hingga seperti…ugh, seperti…..," kalimat Naruto berlanjut kembali menjadi raungan, sukses membuat hati Sasuke semakin tercabik-cabik. Ia dan Naruto harus segera pergi dari sini.

Namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya dan keadaan Naruto yang tengah terguncang, sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki pilihan untuk pergi dari sini.

Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana membawa Naruto pergi dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Jika ia kabur, Sai dan semua penduduk dimana pun mereka berada nantinya pasti akan membuat semuanya kembali berakhir seperti ini lagi.

Ia bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Dimana ia bisa tinggal dimana pun dan pergi kemana pun yang ia inginkan. Meninggalkan apapun yang akan membebaninya di belakang. Tidak peduli pada dunia…manusia dan segala titik bengeknya. Ia dulu bebas.

Kini hatinya telah tertambat dimana ia tidak akan bisa melakukan segalanya sesuka hatinya lagi. Naruto butuh perlindungannya dan Sasuke pun tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Naruto.

Semuanya punya konsekuensi, dan Sasuke harus mengambilnya.

Akankah ia tetap berusaha kabur dari sini dengan luka parah yang memudahkan hewan-hewan buas menjadikannya cemilan ringan dan kalau pun berhasil selamat lantas membiarkan hal yang sama terulang kembali di tempat lain…ataukah ia bisa mengakhiri penderitaannya ini dan memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk Naruto…dengan cara 'itu'?

_GREP_

"Bangun, Naruto! Kita pergi…," perintah Sasuke. Tidak ada paksaan di nada suaranya, lebih seperti seorang ayah yang tengah mengajak putranya untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman.

Naruto mendongkakkan wajahnya. Tatapannya kosong dengan wajah sembab. Sasuke begitu miris melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi kekasihnya itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan sekarang. "Ayo..," ajaknya sembari membantu Naruto bangkit.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan tangan yang dibimbing oleh sang kekasih. Seperti boneka, tak berekspresi dan menurut begitu saja membelah hutan dalam langkah-langkah kecil yang tidak terburu-buru. Setelah beberapa saat, bibirnya yang kering mulai bergerak-gerak hendak berbicara, "Sa…Suke…kita akan kemana…?"

"Kita kembali ke rumah. Mereka tidak akan mencari ke sana lagi. Kita bisa tenang di sana untuk sementara waktu." Ujar Sasuke nampak termenung tanpa berbalik hingga Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung dimana ada rongga kecil bekas tertembus tombak di sana. Membuat ia hanya bisa menunduk dan terisak pelan akan sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat memutilasi perasaannya malam itu.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," ujar Sasuke berusaha sekali lagi mengacuhkan Naruto. Suaranya begitu tenang meski masih terdengar kalau ia juga menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sekarang.

.

.

.

Suara berderit dari tangga kayu di dalam kediaman besar milik Naruto menjadi satu-satunya yang menyadarkan si pirang maupun Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya akibat kekurangan darah bahwa mereka kini sudah ada di dalam rumah tempat tinggal mereka dan sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Suasana begitu tenang di dalam kamar itu. Nampak tidak terjadi apa-apa selama Naruto dan Sasuke menjauhkan pandangan mereka dari jendela yang menghadap ke pekarangan depan, tempat berserakannya mayat para budak dan juga wanita berambut merah muda yang telah dibantai oleh Sai dan komplotannya.

Dari jendela besar yang berada di kaki ranjang besar dan menghadap langsung ke dalam hutan juga terlihat begitu tenang. Obor-obor menyala yang dibawa oleh ratusan warga desa nampak tenggelam dalam kepekatan dan lebatnya pepohonan hingga benar-benar membuat semuanya nampak baik-baik saja. Begitu tenang…hutan terlihat begitu tenang dan semilir angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kedua jendela besar yang sengaja Sasuke buka itu juga begitu damai.

Tapi sebuah kesalahan besar jika Sasuke berpikir kondisi tubuhnya juga baik-baik saja. Ia lebih dari sekedar sadar kalau ia sekarang tengah sekarat. Kemampuan regenerasi dan juga darah vampire yang mengalir ditubuhnyalah yang membuatnya bisa selamat sampai di rumah ini bersama Naruto. Jika ia manusia biasa, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia tidak akan selamat bahkan sebelum si pria gila di pinggir danau menghunuskan tombaknya.

Masih dalam kebisuan, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja dimana peralatan bekas percobaannya tadi siang berada. Digamitnya sebuah botol dari sana kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sejak tadi menatapnya bingung.

Naruto ingin sekali bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang di situasi seperti ini. Para warga itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan kembali juga ke rumahnya. Jadi ia dan Sasuke harus segera pergi. Tetapi Sasuke nampaknya tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Pemuda _raven_ itu terlihat tengah memainkan botol kecil berisi cairan biru di tangannya.

"Naruto..," suara bariton yang masih menahan sakit itu memecah kebisuan mereka, wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat ketika menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, "Selama ratusan tahun aku merasa menjadi musuh dunia ini…selalu menganggap bahwa dunia ini sangat tidak adil mengeroyokku sendirian dengan hukum alamnya. Aku sendirian, kesepian dan tak diinginkan. Sementara di atas penderitaanku itu seluruh manusia justru ingin membunuhku atas nama keadilan? Heh, dunia benar-benar menjadi musuhku sejak hari itu." Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Meski dunia ini menertawakannku karena menggeliat seperti seekor cacing, sendirian di dunia ini aku tidak peduli. Kusingkirkan semua manusia itu untuk menunjukkan pemberontakanku akan hidup yang memuakkan ini. Aku tau dunia masih menertawakanku karena aku masih saja terus berusaha menghancurkan semua aturannya seorang diri dan sebenarnya kadang aku pun merasa begitu menyedihkan dengan semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku tau dunia ini mengutukku sejak awal. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menghacurkanku hingga berkeping-keping."

"Sasuke…,"

"Tapi kau milikku hingga hari ini…masih menjadi milikku. Aku tidak sendirian lagi dan kini bisa menertawakan balik dunia ini. Menunjukkan bahwa kau ada bersamaku. Bahwa aku bukan pecundang yang berjuang sendiri di atas bumi ini lagi. Bahwa aku pun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan." Naruto bisa melihat wajah pucat pasi itu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berbangga diri sekarang, namun bagai tersadar akan sesuatu, raut wajah itu kembali mengerut, "Namun hari ini…malam ini, kebahagian itu akan berakhir. Kembali direbut…urgh, sepertinya aku memang tidak akan bisa lepas dari kutukan itu…pada akhirnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia berlama-lama dengan tenang di dunia ini. _Shit_!"

"Sasu―, ah!" Naruto nampaknya menyadari cairan apa yang sejak tadi Sasuke genggam dan mulai berdiam diri tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu yang saat ini tengah Sasuke pikirkan pula.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap hutan di luar sana sembari angin lebut memainkan surai _raven_-nya―memastikan hutan itu masih akan terlihat tenang sebelum ia menutup matanya. Ia pun berbalik, dan baru saja ia akan kembali menatap botol yang tengah ia pegang, Naruto sudah ikut meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sana. Menggenggam botol itu bersama.

"Na―,"

"Hiks…bersama…hiks…kita akan bersama-sama…," isak pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat amat ketakutan namun juga keras kepala di saat yang bersamaan.

Sedetik _onyx_ Sasuke membelalak, tapi ia tidak akan heran dengan hal itu. Karena sekarang bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto…tetapi, kekasihnya yang memiliki surai seindah mentari dan iris mata sebiru langit ―dua hal yang tidak pernah lagi bisa Sasuke saksikan― itu pun kini tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dari tangannya yang sedang menggenggam botol itu ―satu-satunya tangan yang masih bisa ia gunakan― lalu menyentuh pipi yang kembali basah oleh air mata milik sang kekasih.

"Hidupku…dan dunia ini berserta seluruh sampah di dalamnya…jika itu bisa kutukarkan untuk kebahagianmu, pasti akan kulakukan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Dunia yang penuh dengan kebencian ini dan seluruh kebahagianku…juga pasti akan kutukar dengan kehidupanmu jika saja bisa! Jangan mengetesku, Sasuke." Bantah Naruto, yang hanya mendapat sebuah senyuman dari kekasihnya.

Segera Sasuke menempelkan dahi mereka dan memejamkan mata. "Aku minta maaf atas semua hal buruk yang telah aku lakukan. Dan aku berterima kasih dengan seluruh nafas yang kumiliki sejak lahir kedunia ini…karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku, Naruto."

"_I love you_…," Naruto mencuri giliran untuk mengatakan kalimat yang ingin Sasuke keluarkan dan kembali mengundang senyuman di wajah alabaster pemuda _raven _itu.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya. Menciuminya sepenuh hati kemudian kembali terisak.

"Shhh…Naruto, lihat aku." Pinta Sasuke berusaha menatap ke dalam iris biru pemuda belahan jiwanya itu. "Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku."

"Ugh…," Naruto menatap dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Janji…?"

"Ya..," jawab Sasuke, "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Lebih dari sekedar bersyukur. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal meski semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Meski pada akhirnya kita tidak akan bisa bahagia bersama di kehidupan ini, aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Karena paling tidak aku bisa bertemu denganmu, mencintaimu, dicintai olehmu, dan kemudian berjanji seperti ini. Nanti…jika kau terlahir kembali…aku ingin kau berjanji padaku." Sasuke menahan kata-katanya, menunggu Naruto untuk kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mendengar kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya, "Berjanjilah…jika kau terlahir kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya…kau harus bisa mengenaliku, mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan kita akan kembali hidup bersama. Dan janjiku adalah…jika kita bisa kembali hidup bersama, aku akan pastikan…bahwa saat itu juga, akan menjadi saat dimana tidak akan lagi hal di dunia ini yang bisa memisahkan kita. Tidak akan ada lagi 'vampire' dan 'manusia'. Tak ada lagi yang dimangsa dan yang memangsa. Tidak akan ada perbedaan yang bisa merusak cinta kita sampai kapanpun. Jika kau terlahir sebagai manusia, aku pun begitu. Jika kau terlahir sebagai rubah, aku pun begitu. Bahkan jika kau terlahir kembali sebagai pohon sekalipun…aku akan menjadi tanaman yang tumbuh tepat disisimu. Menemanimu sampai kapanpun juga."

"Hiks…,"

"Kau mau berjanji untukku?"

"ugh…," Naruto mengangguk dengan buliran besar air mata meluncur dari pipi tan bergarisnya. "Aku janji…,"

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis dan tatap aku. Aku ingin kita melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas agar bisa saling mengenali nantinya." Ujar Sasuke mengangkat wajah itu perlahan. Naruto nampak masih ragu untuk menatap kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan ekspresi kesakitan dari hatinya tergambar jelas dari kerutan dalam di dahi berkulit tan itu. Wajahnya ia tekan dalam ke tengah telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di pipinya, seolah ingin merasakan sensasi kulit itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku benci padamu, Sasuke..," desis Naruto dalam isak tangisnya.

"…," Sasuke tak mengubris, ia tau dalam lubuk hati Naruto pasti ada ruang dimana kebencian akan dirinya terkumpul di sana. Dan Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan jika Naruto mengungkapkan hal itu sekarang.

"Aku benci…aku bencii!"

"Aku tau..,"

"Aku benci karena kau tidak menepati janjimu padaku untuk membawaku kembali pulang ke Paris!" ketus Naruto.

"Huh?" Sasuke dibuat heran, dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan selama hidupnya bersama Naruto, mengapa si pirang ini mempermasalahkan hal itu? Untuk sesaat Sasuke memang dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan tersebut sampai ia pun tersadar maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya…oh, atau lebih tepatnya adalah istrinya itu.

"Tapi kali ini biarkan aku menyimpan kebencianku itu. Aku akan mempermasalahkannya nanti, jika kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya." rajuk si pirang kembali.

Sasuke terdiam…rasanya masih banyak hal yang ingin mereka katakan di waktu yang sangat tidak memadai ini. Luka di tubuh Sasuke sudah semakin parah dan bisa saja para wargapun telah dalam perjalan kembali dari hutan saat ini. Padahal Sasuke masih ingin memberitahukan lebih banyak hal lagi pada Naruto, tapi kali ini…ia biarkan Naruto mendahuluinya saja.

"Tapi…apa aku masih bisa mempercayai janjimu yang satunya lagi..?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata sembab milinya.

'Janji yang satunya..?' pikir Sasuke.

"Janji bahwa 'dia' benar-benar akan baik-baik saja tanpa kita?" lanjut Naruto kali ini menerawang jauh ke dalam _onyx_ Sasuke intens.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sadar dan jelas tidak lupa akan hal itu, "Hmm-mm," gumam Sasuke mengiyakan, dielusnya surai pirang istrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kurama sudah cukup terlatih untuk menjaga sekaligus mengurusinya. Aku jamin dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa kita…sangat amat baik." Ujar Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan, 'Dan akupun yakin dia tidak akan berakhir sama seperti nasib kita berdua.' dalam batinnya.

"Aku percaya padamu…aku selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke."

"Dan aku mencintaimu…selalu, Naruto."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, pandangan matapun menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menggantikan semua kata-kata tak terucap yang masih tersisa di benak mereka.

Tidak peduli ada berapa banyak hal yang masih belum tersampaikan, bagi mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meredam keinginan untuk bertanya.

Saling percaya bahwa mereka bisa bertemu dan kembali berbagi rasa cinta yang masih begitu menggebu-gebu tak termakan waktu dari palung hati terdalam mereka.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang malam itu sangat menyilaukan menerpa tubuh kedunya, Naruto nampak mengambil botol cairan biru dari tangan Sasuke, meminumnya lalu bergerak mencium sang kekasih, berebut racun mematikan sebanyak yang mereka bisa dalam ciuman itu.

Senyuman kembali nampak di wajah Sasuke disusul oleh Naruto ketika mereka melepas ciuman mereka, mengeja kata _I love you_ tanpa suara kemudian jatuh bersama di atas lantai. Saling berdampingan.

Menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa betapa pun hukum alam yang amat kejam dihujamkan pada mereka…, sampai matipun, Sasuke dan Naruto akan terus melawan.

Berpisah adalah pilihan keseribu dan tak mungkin diambil oleh keduanya saat ini.

Dengan cinta mereka berjuang, dengan cinta mereka memberontak, dan dengan cinta pula mereka pun mengakhiri hidup mereka bersama.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya…dunia mungkin akan memberikan satu kesempatan untuk mereka agar bisa saling bergandengan tangan tanpa ada batasan 'Romeo dan Juliet' yang harus mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka dengan racun seperti ini lagi.

_Just pray for them._

.

.

.

**with 'this' we will be together forever**

* * *

_Gaara POV:_

Terlambat.

Itulah kalimat satu-satunya yang terus terngiang di kepalaku sejak malam itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa meyadarkanku dan menarikku dari pikiran alam bawah sadarku yang kelam ketika melihat Naruto tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai yang begitu dingin saat aku baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Dengan niat awal untuk menolongnya…

Padahal kupikir aku akan menjadi gila dan uring-uringan jika hal ini sampai terjadi, tapi nampaknya Kyuubi-san jauh lebih mewakili apa yang aku bayangkan akan terjadi padaku malam itu jika sampai melihat tubuh Naruto sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Neji-san sampai harus terluka karena menghalangi Kyuubi-san untuk tidak mengamuk ke warga desa yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Malam itu…aku hanya bisa terduduk bisu. Mengelus wajah dingin Naruto yang entah kapan terakhir kali kusentuh seperti itu.

Aku menangis…tapi air mataku tak sanggup untuk mengalir. Mungkin hatiku mewakiliku untuk itu makanya terasa amat perih. Tubuh Naruto masih belum kaku, tapi wajahnya sudah begitu amat pucat sampai aku lupa jika kulit aslinya itu bewarna tan. Meski begitu…bisa kusadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum. Begitu halnya dengan Sasuke yang juga terlentang disisinya sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Aku benci padanya. Pada Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar-benar benci dan teramat kecewa mengetahui ia tidak dapat menjaga Naruto tetap hidup. Tapi, kalimat itu terpaksa harus kutarik kembali ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terluka parah ―dan kuyakin ia pun bisa mati hanya karena luka itu saja― sementara tubuh Naruto nyaris tak tergores.

Membuktikan bagaimana ia berjuang untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Lalu kemudian botol yang Neji-san katakan racun itu…

Aku benar-benar mengumpat Naruto atas keputusan sialannya untuk ikut bersama Sasuke seperti ini!

Hiks…Naruto bodoh…Idiot…

Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja sementara kau tau alasan aku hidup adalah dirimu…?

Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mati bersamamu ataukah membalas orang-orang yang telah membuatmu berakhir seperti ini?

Keheningan berdenging di telingaku sekali lagi. Menyadarkanku bahwa kini aku semakin dalam tak sadarkan diri tertarik ke dalam alam bawah sadarku sementara tanganku terus mengelus wajah Naruto.

Tapi entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu ketika melarang Kyuubi-san untuk menghancurkan jasad Sasuke dan meminta Neji-san untuk menguburkan mereka berdua…, berdampingan….

Neji-san dan aku membopoh tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari rumah itu beberapa menit sebelum para warga kembali dari hutan dan membakar habis kediaman Naruto hingga rata dengan tanah.

Setelah semuanya menjadi abu, kami pun menguburkan jasad Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah puing-puing kediaman yang telah menghitam di tengah padang rumput hijau itu.

Tanpa batu nisan.

Berharap lokasi yang dulunya adalah rumah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu itu akan menjadi tempat teraman untuk menguburkan mereka. Lagipula setelah kejadian ini, para warga pasti tidak akan ada lagi yang mau berkunjung kesana.

Jadi biarlah aku dan Neji-san serta Kyuubi-san saja yang tau, bahwa sahabatku…dan kekasihnya…berbaring damai di sana.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

_Normal POV:_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya siang itu dan kemudian menjadi gerimis tanpa henti sore harinya.

Terlihat seseorang yang tengah menggunakan payung hitam untuk menutupi surai merahnya dan wajahnya yang murung berjalan di atas rerumputan hijau yang penuh genangan air.

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter di wilayah luas berumput itu, langkahnya terhenti sebelum mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Iris _green mint_ yang nampak begitu pucat ―seolah dimakan waktu― itu menatap lurus ke depan. Reruntuhan bekas rumah besar terbakar dua tahun yang lalu di sebelah sana adalah tujuannya.

Setiap hari ia datang ke tempat ini untuk melakukan kegiatan yang telah menjadi rutinitas tak tersingkirkan miliknya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Namun hari ini, tepat dua tahun di musim yang sama sejak reruntuhan itu terbentuk, seseorang telah mencuri _start_ darinya.

Tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini kecuali Neji dan Kyuubi yang tau sesuatu terkubur di bawah sana.

Jadi…siapa dia? Siapa orang yang tengah berdiri disana itu?

Gaara kembali mengambil langkah untuk mendekat kemudian berhenti lagi ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dari kabut dingin hujan pada sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya itu. Dan dalam jarak itu, ia pun akhirnya bisa memastikan bahwa gundungan jingga besar ―yang tadi dilihatnya dari kejauhan― di samping sosok itu adalah seekor binatang.

Gaara hendak mencoba untuk menegur, namun ia urungkan untuk bisa menyelediki siapa orang itu. Jika orang tersebut hanya berdiri random di dalam rentuhan, Gaara mungkin tidak akan begitu menahan diri, tapi masalahnya…dia dan hewan peliharaannya itu berdiri tepat di depan makam Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Gaara hapal betul lokasinya meski makam itu tak bernisan. Karena itulah situasi tersebut cukup mengganggu bagi Gaara.

Perlahan orang asing yang nampak seperti bocah berusia lima belas tahun itu menoleh, namun hanya menampakkan sebagian pipi berkulit tan pucat miliknya yang tertutupi rambut hitamnya yang basah oleh hujan ―tanpa berniat berbalik badan, sementara hewan jingga yang tadinya terlihat tengkurap di samping bocah itu mulai menengakkan badannya tapi juga tidak berniat berbalik meski Gaara bisa merasakan ada aura siaga dari binatang yang bulunya sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Kau siapa?" suara serak yang sedikit familiar terdengar dari arah si bocah asing yang memunggungi Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sesaat dan menatap lagi-lagi penuh selidik pada bocah itu. "Namaku Gaara. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kau ini siapa? Dan sedang apa di depan makam sahabatku?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik untuk pertanyaan yang Gaara lontarkan barusan, dan itu membuatnya gugup. Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba begitu berdebar-debar seolah ada rasa rindu yang begitu menggebu untuk sosok asing itu.

Lalu kemudian bocah itu berbalik di susul dengan binatang peliharaannya yang mengambil posisi duduk seperti patung Hachiko ―hingga Gaara bisa mengenali jenis hewan besar yang dalam posisi itu menyamai tinggi badan si bocah adalah seekor rubah.

Pemuda berkulit tan pucat itu menggunakan jubah hitam dengan kerah berbulu tebal, tangan yang anehnya nampak terlilit dengan sesuatu seperti ikat pinggang bewarna merah itu menjulur keluar dari jubahnya dan mengelus bulu basah rubah raksasa miliknya.

Wajah bocah tersebut lalu terangkat dan menunjukkan dengan jelas tiga garis pipi khas milik Naruto dengan dua buah bola mata beriris biru _sapphire_ indah, menatap Gaara yang nampak terhenyak.

Degupan jantung Gaara semakin tidak karuan…perasaan apa ini?

Dan siapa bocah di hadapannya ini?

Mengapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Naruto? Garis di pipinya dan kedua _sapphire _itu digabung dengan surai _raven_…

Mungkinkah…?

"Hmm…begitu, ya?" gumam si _raven_ menarik tangannya dari si rubah dan menunduk sejenak.

Gaara masih tetap siaga dan tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memburu hingga kalau saja bocah di depannya itu mau menoleh, ia akan menemui ganggang payung Gaara terlihat gemetar di terpa angin.

Setelah berdiam diri sejenak dan payung hitam milik Gaara akhirnya diterbangkan oleh angin, bocah itu pun mengangkat mengangkat dagunya ―angkuh. Kali ini iris mata itu berubah warna. Retina sebelah kiri yang seharusnya bewarna _sapphire _tersebut kini berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan tiga titik hitam berbentuk angka sembilan mengintarinya sembari ia tersenyum dingin ke arah Gaara.

"Namaku Uchiha Menma…, jadi kau sahabat **kedua orang tuaku**, ya?" katanya santai lalu berubah penuh penekanan ketika ia berkata, "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Silahkan marah atas ending yang horrible kuadrat buatan saya.  
#kabur**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini hingga akhir. Bikin sebuah fic sampai tamat itu benar-benar penuh perjuangan, yah? Makanya ku cuma punya sedikit fic. Setiap memulai sebuah cerita rasanya menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menyelesaikannya.**

**Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas fic yang terus memburuk tiap chapternya, jujur kuakui, mood-ku hancur dalam pembuatan chap-chap terakhir fic ini. Kurasa minna bisa melihatnya sendiri dari bagaimana jalan cerita fic ini terlihat terombang-ambing. Gomen, aku belum begitu pro dan sangat labil. **

**Dari awal, jalan cerita serta endingnya sudah ditentukan dengan rapih. Jadi terserah mau berpendapat apa. Remember? This is my story.**

**Well…yang terakhir bolehkah giliran saya meminta REQUEST kali ini?**

**Tidak susah kok, ku cuma mau survey kalau fic ini jelas apa kagak.**

**Jadi pertanyaannya adalah… "Part mana yang paling membekas untuk minna? Atau adakah kata-kata yang paling ngena (?) dari fic ini untuk minna-tachi?"**

**Yeah….kotak review siap menampung jawaban…erm…dan kekesalan kalian mungkin…*watados**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAASSZZHH!**

*pesta sendiri*

**Note: Erm, mungkin akan ada 'sedikit' flash back masa2 SasuNaru waktu masih tinggal di paris ngurusin anaknya. :3**


	27. flash back Paris

**Bite 'Flash Back' by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: YAOI. OOC. Missing abjad. AU. Ini udah termasuk M-preg….kan? Erm, jangan protes kalau chap ini jadi seperti buku biologi yang historis (?) *plokk**

**Rate: T-M **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Seperti janjiku, ini 'sedikit' **_**flashback**_** SasuNaru di Paris. Tapi nggk banyak2 amat, dan kusediain emang cuma buat menjelaskan bagian 'blur', skip-skip dan hal tidak jelas lainnya dari fic kemaren. Seperti umur Menma misalnya.. =_=a**

**.**

…

―

_**#FLASH BACK Chapter#**_

"Huaammhh…mmghh~!"

Pagi itu Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya seheboh mungkin di atas sebuah ranjang klasik besar berkanopi indah sebelum menggaruk-garuk surai pirangnya malas. _Sapphire-_nya melirik sekilas pada onggokan selimut yang menggelembung di sampingnya dan mulai turun dari ranjangnya lagi-lagi dengan begitu berisik. Sengaja untuk membangunkan seseorang di bawah selimut itu.

Namun baru saja ia akan memakai sendal untuk beranjak keluar, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba bergerak dari bawah selimut, mencuat lewat tepi selimut yang ada di pinggir ranjang dan langsung menarik tubuh Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam kain tebal besar itu. Suara berdecit dari ranjang terdengar sangat gaduh ketika tubuh Naruto terhempas ke atasnya. Dan suara-suara 'khas malam hari' dari Naruto pun mulai samar-samar terdengar dari bawah sana. Semakin intens…berubah pekikan kemudian…

"LEPASKAN AKU, TEME!" menjerit.

"Auwch…kau ini…," keluh seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dari seberang ranjang. Sasuke bangkit dari sana ―sepertinya dia terjatuh― dan mulai membenahi selimut raksasa yang juga ikut dihempaskan bersamanya oleh sang istri tercinta ke atas lantai marmer kamar mereka. Sementara di sisi ranjang satunya ―dengan wajah judes khas pagi hari― Naruto kembali memasang kancing baju piyamanya dan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan sang suami yang bertelanjang dada mengurusi ranjang berantakan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah puas melihat ranjang mereka sudah rapi, Sasuke pun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ruangan itu sembari menutup tirai tambahan pada setiap jendela besar yang dilewatinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu si pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu pun akhirnya selesai mandi, berbenah diri dan kemudian menuju ruang makan untuk menemui kegiatan 'khas pagi hari' lainnya di sana.

"Nah, Papa sudah selesai," kata Naruto ketika menyadari Sasuke muncul, "Sekarang biarkan aku mandi dulu sebelum kita ke kota, okay?" sambungnya kembali pada sesosok pemuda kecil dalam balutan kemeja rapi yang tengah duduk manis di kursi meja makan saat ia sudah beres menyimpul tali kemeja bocah itu.

Buru-buru Naruto pun beranjak dari ruang makan dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mandi dan 'berdandan'.

Jangan pertanyakan dimana acara makan paginya. Memang siapa yang butuh makan pagi selain Naruto di rumah tanpa penerangan cahaya matahari itu?

Sasuke ―sang suami― adalah seorang vampire yang hanya meminum darah sang istri. Dan bocah mungil bertampang manis di ruangan itu pun, meski ia sesekali ikut makan 'makanan manusia', sebenarnya juga sama sekali tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Uchiha Menma. Anak dengan setelan kemeja rapi dan rompi sederhana yang tengah duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Bocah yang lahir tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto ―sang ibu― **satu setengah tahun** yang lalu itu memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sangat tidak lazim untuk anak seumuran dirinya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan belas bulan ia kini telah tumbuh layaknya seorang bocah lima tahun yang sangat sehat. Tingginya nyaris sepinggang Naruto dan ia punya postur tubuh tegap dengan pipi gempal.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berlibur ke Paris, sebuah operasi kontroversial memang telah Sasuke lakukan pada tubuh Naruto. Sel telur dari seorang wanita Sasuke ambil dan mematikan DNA milik wanita tersebut kemudian menggantikannya dengan milik Naruto ―guna mencegah sifat-sifat turunan dari si wanita pemilik sel telur tersebut untuk mempengaruhi pertumbuhan anak mereka kelak. Lalu ia pun melakukan operasi menggunakan prinsip kerja layaknya bayi tabung dimana sel telur dan sel sperma dipertemukan di luar rahim dan dibiarkan sampai tahap tertentu sebelum di tanamkan ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Butuh perjuangan keras saat Sasuke harus terus mengawasi sel sperma vampire miliknya tidak memakan habis si sel telur manusia. Dan ketika Sasuke mulai menanamkan hasil pembuahan itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto, kekhawatiran yang semakin melunjak dalam benaknya ―kalau-kalau ia akan jauh bekerja lebih ekstra untuk mengawasi sel vampire miliknya untuk tidak menghancurkan organ-organ tubuh Naruto dari dalam (berhubung sang istri tidak memiliki rahim dan membuat janin itu hanya bisa diletakkan di sekitar organ dalam Naruto)―menguap begitu saja setelah melihat perkembangan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pasalnya sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Naruto ternyata baik-baik saja, sehat dan benar-benar cukup terbilang normal selama kehamilannya berlangsung.

Naruto mengandung selama sembilan bulan sama seperti kehamilan normal lainnya.

Cukup mengejutkan namun juga melegahkan bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu melihat orang terkasihnya menderita dan masih bisa mendapat 'jatah' sesekali di waktu-waktu yang cukup aman selama Naruto mengandung.

Tetapi, sebenarnya Sasuke lupa akan satu hal. Dan hal ini benar-benar belum pernah terlintas di benaknya sejak merencanakan kehamilan Naruto. Dan itu, cukup membuat sang 'calon mantan' keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu harus _sweatdrop_ hampir tiap pagi selama sang istri hamil.

Yaitu…_mood swing._

"TEME IDIOT! Kau pikir aku ternak?! Coba makan sendiri tumpukan sayur dan bubur gandum itu lalu protes! Aku mana bisa makan itu setiap hari! Kau sengaja ingin menjadikanku kambing?! Aku mau daging! Daging panggang dengan mentega meleleh di atasnya! See-kaa-rang!"

"Tidak ada daging panggang dengan mentega meleleh di atasnya saat hari masih terang, Naruto. Terlebih sekarang saatnya sarapan. Aku tidak bisa berburu sekarang…atau kau mau aku memanggang Kurama?" Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"What?!"

"Makanya…aku bilang―,"

"ARGH! Sasuke! Tidakkah kemarin kukatakan untuk mengganti taplak meja ini? Aku mencium bau aneh dari sana. Ini salahmu karena 'menyerangku' di ruang makan kemarin. Kenapa kau belum menggantinya?!"

"Aku sudah menggantinya, itu cuma halusinasimu saja…,"

"Halusinasi apanya? Jelas-jelas itu taplak meja yang sama. AH! Jus _orange-_nya!"

Sungguh, jika saja pagi itu Sasuke tidak sedang menenteng nampan berisi aneka minuman (mulai dari susu, jus _orange,_ kopi pahit, teh hambar dan semua minuman yang kemungkinan akan diminta Naruto dengan keributan) ia mungkin akan memberi sedikit servis pijatan untuk keningnya sendiri saat itu juga.

Betapa malangnya nasib sang calon ayah. Haruskan ia menahan kesabaran seperti itu selama sembilan bulan penuh? _Like hell_, jika saja Sasuke mau mengeluh. Tapi, impiannya untuk memiliki calon penerus klannya dan memperoleh bukti kepemilikan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebuah pernikahan akan Naruto pun akhirnya bisa menyadarkannya dan membuat ia tegar melewati hari-hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Hahh..

Ia bisa menangani ini, jika ini Naruto, rasanya tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Kecuali daging panggang dengan mentega meleleh di atasnya pagi itu. Yah, besok Sasuke akan menyediakan stok daging untuk mengantisipasi hal yang sama terulang.

Selama semester awal kehamilan Naruto hal-hal menjengkelkan, nyeleneh dan kacau terjadi hampir tiap hari.

Mulai dari permintaan Naruto agar tirai kamar mereka dibuka setiap pagi agar sinar matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamar pengap mereka, meminta Sasuke menguncir rambutnya, ingin menunggangi Kurama berkeliling hutan, sampai hal mustahil seperti meminta Sasuke menemaninya untuk melihat _sunset_ di pinggir pantai. Oh _God_ dimana letak ke-kerenan status vampire jika sudah berhadapan dengan istri yang lagi ngidam? Bahkan Sasuke pun mengeluh kapok dibuatnya.

Memasuki masa-masa dimana kandungan Naruto semakin tua, awalnya Sasuke merasa agak aneh melihat Naruto mondar-mandir di dalam rumah megah mereka dengan perut buncit ―yah meski sebenarnya keluhan tentang keganjalan itu lebih sering terdengar dari Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi ngidam separah sebelumnya.

Naruto merasa aneh sendiri karena memiliki tubuh yang membawa bayi di dalam perut besarnya. Apalagi jika ia bercermin dengan bertelanjang dada. AKH! Rasanya ia ingin sekali memecahkan semua kaca di rumah itu. Ia terlihat aneh, ganjil dan menjijikan. Ia bahkan bisa muntah dadakan hanya dengan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah setiap melihat hal itu, dan mulai memikirkan aborsi untuk menyudahinya sebagai salah satu dari rentetan rencana cadangannya jika keadaan Naruto semakin buruk. Tapi diluar pikirannya, ketika Naruto melihat ia ikut tersiksa dengan kondisi penampilan Naruto sekarang, sang istri entah mengapa jadi begitu kuat dan berjanji akan menjalani semuanya sampai selesai. Okeh, apa ini juga termasuk _mood swing_ tiba-tiba Naruto? _Thanks God_, jika itu memang benar.

.

.

Sembilan bulan berlalu, Uchiha Menma lahir tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto ―sepuluh Oktober― secara sesar. Perut Naruto di robek dan membuatnya koma selama seharian penuh. Pendarahan hebat yang akan membunuh sebagian besar _male pregnant_ di muka bumi ini berhasil Naruto atasi dengan perjuangan hebat dan bantuan besar dari cairan penambah darah ―yang ia minum setahun lebih yang lalu― dari Sasuke hanya dalam waktu 24 jam.

Setelah melewati masa-masa kehamilan sembilan bulan yang normal dengan segala keanehannya serta berhasil menjalani proses kelahiran yang sempurna, keganjilan pun mulai terjadi kemudian.

Buah hati mereka yang terlahir dengan garis pipi dan warna kulit khas sang ibu dan surai hitam khas sang ayah tumbuh secara tidak wajar.

Ketika Naruto sadarkan diri dari koma-nya dan menemui buah hatinya yang baru berusia satu setengah hari, bayi laki-laki itu tidak lagi berkulit tipis dan memerah seperti baru lahir, ukurannya pun tidak sama dengan ketika Sasuke mengangkatnya keluar dari perut Naruto dan kini…kedua mata itu sudah membuka memamerkan iris biru secantik milik sang ibu dan menurut Sasuke putra mereka itu sudah seperti bayi berusia sekitar lima hari.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, memikirkan hal yang sama yang terlintas di benak mereka untuk pertama kali ketika melihat keanehan bayi mereka.

Namun, hari itu mereka memilih untuk mendiamkannya sejenak dan melihat perkembangan lebih lanjut untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Selama seminggu seluruh kegiatan mengurus bayi dilakukan sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke ―dengan Naruto yang berdiri siaga dan memajang wajah antusias di sisinya, merekam satu per satu kegiatan rutin itu dalam benaknya sebelum ia terjun langsung mengurusi Menma-nya yang tersayang.

Naruto harus belajar dengan cepat karena jika tidak, ia akan kehilangan momen-momen menjaga bayi berharganya sebagai seorang ibu. Diusia seminggu Menma sudah nampak seperti bayi berusia satu bulan. Ia gemuk dengan pipi merah muda yang gempal dan mata besar bewarna biru cerah, rambut hitamnya membuat kulit tan bayi mungil itu nampak lebih pucat dan membuat wajahnya semakin jelas memerah ketika ia menangis kencang karena lapar.

Setiap si bayi lucu itu menangis ―dan membuat Naruto kebingungan apa harus mencubit pipi gempal putranya itu karena gemas terlebih dahulu atau segera menenangkan tangisannya― Sasuke segera membawanya pergi.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa terganggu soal itu. Sasuke selalu membawa Menma ketika putra mereka menangis karena lapar. Entah itu ke laboratorium pribadi sang suami atau bahkan ke hutan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…Naruto sudah diberitahu dengan jelas bahwa kebutuhan makan Menma akan berbeda dengan bayi-bayi normal pada umumnya ―meski Sasuke berkata bahwa dirinya sendiri juga masih belum menemukan 'makanan' yang tepat untuk sang bayi setengah vampire mereka.

Karena itulah untuk sementara Menma hanya diberi susu formula biasa untuk sekedar mengganjal perut kecilnya yang kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun lalu berusaha menenangkan dan mengalihkan perhatian putra mereka dari rasa lapar yang sebenarnya.

Setiap hari seperti itu, selama berbulan-bulan, hingga hari ini.

.

Sasuke nampak masih duduk di seberang meja makan yang cukup besar berbentuk oval panjang sementara sang putra duduk tenang di sisi lainnya. Jika dari ekspresi dan sifat, Menma sepertinya mewarisi ketenangan dan wajah dingin sang ayah. Wajahnya memang manis dan benar-benar masih dalam masa imut-imutnya dengan tampilan bocah berusia lima tahun ―meski usia sebenarnya baru satu setengah tahun lebih― Menma cukup epik mempraktekkan ekspresi dingin sang ayah disaat-saat tertentu dalam versinya sendiri. Yang Naruto sebut sebagai 'Sasuke versi imut'.

Menma sontak turun dari kursinya dengan sedikit melompat karena kaki kursi yang tinggi saat sang ayah tengah menatapnya lurus dan baru saja mengeluarkan suara 'Erm..,' untuk membuka percakapan. Benar-benar deh, sifat dingin dan jutek memang diwarisi dari sang ayah, tapi sifat menyebalkan dan cari masalahnya itu sepertinya berhasil Naruto sisipkan ke dalam aliran darah putranya. Meninggalkan sang ayah dengan tidak sopannya dan tanpa permisi begitu saja.

"Mama..," panggil Menma ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, mendorong pintu kamar orang tuanya dan melangkah masuk.

Mata besarnya segera menangkap sosok sang ibu yang tengah berdandan di depan cermin. Ya, dandan dalam arti sebenarnya. Naruto yang kini tengah berbalut gaun kuning pucat dengan renda indah mengelilingi rok payung miliknya itu nampak masih sibuk mengepang wig pirang panjang miliknya yang nanti akan ia sampirkan ke bahu ketika menyahut panggilan Menma, "Ah, sebentar lagi. Menma, bisa bantu ikat tali di belakang baju?" pinta Naruto.

Dengan antusias Menma pun segera berlari kecil ke belakang sang ibu dan mulai memperhatikan tali-tali yang harus ia ikat bergelantungan di punggung gaun tersebut.

Sementara Menma mulai sibuk menyimpul satu per satu tali gaun seperti cara Naruto menyimpul dasi pita miliknya tadi pagi, Naruto pun kembali sibuk memakai riasan.

Baru saja Naruto akan fokus menyapu kelopak matanya dengan _eye shadow_ ketika _sapphire_ miliknya menangkap sosok Menma tengah melompat-lompat kecil di belakangnya. Bocah mungil dengan tubuh setinggi pinggang Naruto yang masih cukup gempal (tidak gemuk) itu terlihat kesusahan untuk membuat simpulan terakhir untuk tali teratas gaun ibunya. Menyadari hal itu Naruto sontak terkikik geli.

"Hahaha…maaf, maaf. Nih, sudah bisa?" tanya Naruto berjongkok di depan cermin untuk memudahkan putranya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Pipi Menma menggembung kecut, "Aku bisa kok." Protesnya.

"Hmm..mm," Naruto bergumam mengiyakan. "Iya…beberapa bulan lagi pasti nyampe." Sahutnya.

.

.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto saat menemui sang suami yang masih setia di ruang makan ―seolah sedang meresapi keterpurukannya karena diacuhkan oleh putranya tadi.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Telapak tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengelus pinggul ramping ―oleh korset― milik Naruto dan menariknya mendekat.

"Hey," tegur si pirang meletakkan jari telunjukknya di antara bibir yang akan bertemu itu. "Jangan merusak _lipstick-_nya, menyebalkan tau mengulanginya lagi."

"Hn…kalau begitu buka mulutmu," bisik Sasuke mencengkram kuat pinggul Naruto yang sontak membuat si empunya memekik dengan mulut terbuka. Segera Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana dan mengajak lidah Naruto bermain dengan kontak bibir seminim mungkin.

"Anngghh…nngg…mm..nnngg," erang Naruto dan semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke semakin menempelkan tubuhnya sampai si pirang tersadar, "….―cu, cukup!" tepisnya melespaskan diri. "Disini ada Menma!" pekiknya dengan wajah merah karena malu yang bergabung dengan warna pucat pasi karena takut pikiran putra semata wayangnya telah teracuni dengan adegan _frenchkiss _barusan.

Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah putranya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya bisu dengan ekspresi tidak suka dibalik wajah balitanya.

Naruto pikir akan ada pertengkaran terjadi ketika meliha aura beratmosfir berat diantara kedua ayah dan anak itu sampai tiba-tiba Menma ―lagi-lagi tanpa sepatah katapun― menggamit tangan sang ibu dan menariknya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Sasuke sendirian.

"Me-Menma…kau belum pamitan dengan pa―,"

"Udah."

"Eh?"

_CKLEK_

Pintu besar di ruangan depan dibuka dan mengumandangkan suara dencit tinggi keseluruh rumah ―memberi alarm pada Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa Istri dan anaknya sudah berangkat.

Sinar mentari pagi yang begitu hangat di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan membuat suasana desa itu begitu sempurna. Kediaman tempat tinggal mereka sengaja dipilih di tengah desa, tempat dimana pepohonan lebat bernama hutan masih terbilang wajar untuk menjadi pekarangan sebuah rumah dan lokasi dimana jarak antar rumah masih sangat jauh hingga memudahkan Sasuke mengucilkan diri dan Naruto serta Menma untuk tidak begitu terekspos.

Menma tidak sensitif oleh sinar matahari. Salah satu kelebihan yang berhasil diketahui Sasuke dan Naruto ketika si pirang tidak sengaja membuka tirai di pagi hari tanpa menyadari Sasuke dengan Menma yang ada dalam gendongannya memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto akan bersih-bersih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika kulit Sasuke mulai mengepulkan asap, tubuh Menma yang masih bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke justru menggeliat nyaman seolah senang mendapat kehangatan dari sang surya untuk pertama kalinya.

Bebatuan di jalan menjadi musik untuk pasangan Ibu dan anak itu menyusuri jalan. Mereka harus pergi ke jalan utama untuk mencari kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke kota.

Hari ini ―satu minggu setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Menma keluar dari rumah untuk pertama kalinya dan memperkenalkannya sebagai putranya― Menma akan mendapat tur ke taman oleh sang ibu kali ini.

"Urm…apa stok bumbu steak di rumah masih ada ya?" gumam Naruto mulai berbenah apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dan beli di kota nanti.

"Masih ada, cukup banyak malah..," celetuk Menma, berjalan di sisi sang ibu sembari bergandengan tangan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menoleh, "Hum…bagaimana dengan stok ikan dan lobsternya?" tanya Naruto lagi pada dirinya.

"Ada sungai di tepi hutan, aku bisa mencarinya untuk mama nanti malam saat berburu dengan papa."

"Oh…. Yah, kalau begitu kita tidak butuh banyak hal untuk membeli barang. _Well,_ waktu bermain di taman akan jadi lebih banyak!" seru Naruto riang sembari tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah cantikknya itu untuk direkam kesekian kalinya secara paten ke dalam ingatan putranya. Dengan pertumbuhan tubuh yang cepat, Menma pun belajar berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Meski tidak mengurangi kepolosannya sebagai anak-anak, pengetahuan Menma tetap berada di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, itu dia keretanya…! Keretaa! Apa ini belum dipesan?" tanya Naruto pada si kusir, mewanti-wanti kebiasaan para warga desa yang selalu memesan kereta jauh hari sebelum mereka bepergian keluar desa. Maklum, perjalanannya cukup jauh, jadi jika seseorang hendak membeli kebutuhan pokoknya di kota sementara semua kereta ludes pasti akan membuat siapapun jengah dan memilih untuk memesan keretanya terlebih dahulu.

"Belum, nona." Sahut sang kusir dengan wajah berseri. Dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapat penumpang secantik Naruto pagi-pagi begini, bahkan sekalipun keretanya sudah dipesan, ia pasti akan tetap mengantar wanita cantik itu kemana pun ia pergi.

Lamunan si pak kusir yang segera akan bergerak 'jauh' itu buyar seketika ketika melihat sesosok bocah lima tahun melompat naik ke dalam keretanya dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto sembari berkata, "Mama…," dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat pria itu cuma bisa melongos.

'Oh, _why?_ Kenapa semua wanita cantik selalu saja sudah ada yang punya?' ratap si pak kusir miris.

"Tolong antar sampai ke taman kota." Seru Naruto anggun.

"Baik….., nyonya." Lirih sang kusir.

Perjalanan panjang hingga nyaris siang hari sama sekali tak terasa untuk Naruto dan Menma, namun menyuntukkan bagi pak kusir.

Seperti sekeharian mereka, Naruto akan mengajarkan beberapa hal tentang 'apa yang boleh kau lakukan serta katakan dan apa yang tidak' pada putra 'supernya' itu setiap punya waktu luang berdua. Suara berisik dari roda kayu yang menggilas bebatuan menyamarkan pembicaraan mereka, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir identitasnya dan putranya ketahuan saat sedang berdiskusi.

"….yang terpenting jangan pernah beritahu apapun tentang rutinitas keluarga kita dan jangan pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan larangan ini." Ujar Naruto diakhir 'kuliah singkat'nya.

Seperti biasa, Menma hanya akan menatapnya antusias dengan wajah polos dan hanya akan bertanya jika mendengar hal yang mengganggunya.

Kereta berhenti dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu tepat di samping Naruto pun dibuka dari luar, mempersilahkan penumpang kereta tersebut untuk turun.

"Disini kau akan menemukan banyak teman!" seru Naruto ketika selesai membayar sang kusir.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Menma dingin.

"Loh…kenapa bertanya untuk apa? Tentu saja agar kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang. Tidak perlu punya banyak teman seh, cukup beberapa saja asal mereka bisa dipercaya dan menerimamu apa adanya." Jelas Naruto sembari mengingat-ngingat petuah apa lagi tentang 'teman' yang ibunya katakan padanya saat kecil dulu, "Ah…dan di dunia ini hanya ada perempuan dan laki-laki, jadi carilah pasangan hidup yang ek―," si pirang sontak menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sadar akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan itu dan juga tau kalau itu pasti akan mengundang tanya dari Menma kecilnya jika si putranya itu mengambil contoh dari kedua orang tuanya. Oh, baiklah…cukup.

"Nyonya Naruto?" sebuah sapaan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan juga Menma di tengah taman. "Aaah…memang benar Anda!" seru seorang wanita dengan pakaian sederhana membalut tubuh gemuknya ketika Naruto menoleh. Bersama wanita itu, seorang anak perempuan berumur tujuh tahun berdiri tegap dengan pakaian manis dan rambut pirang yang dikuncir, memamerkan senyuman yang membuat pipi berbintik miliknya terangkat. "Ah..aku membawa putriku ikut berjalan-jalan hari ini. Oh _My sweet God_! Apa itu Menma?" wanita itu kembali berseru dan berusaha membungkuk untuk meraih bahu Menma dan menatap bocah itu lekat-lekat. "Kau semakin besar saja…dan sangat manis, humm!" pujinya menyentil hidung Menma dengan gaya mencubit. "Perkenalkan, ini putriku, namanya Ino."

"Hai! Aku Ino!" seru gadis kecil itu riang sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Menma menatap dingin, haruskah ia menyapanya dengan kalimat yang sama? "Kau sudah mendengar namaku disebut 'kan? Jadi kurasa tidak perlu kenalan lagi."

"Wuah!" pekik Naruto langsung berjongkok dan membekap mulut tajam putranya ―meski ia tau sudah terlambat. "Ha…Haha…Haha, bukan begitu. Menma bermaksud berkata 'Hai, aku Menma. Senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga jadi kawan yang baik.' Begitu…haha." Kilahnya dan menarik tangan kecil Menma paksa untuk bersalaman dengan Ino yang sudah melongo tak mengerti.

"Maaf…dia…hanya sedikit kaku, maaf ya…,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Sepertinya…sifat turunan dari ayahnya, ya? Soalnya Nyonya Naruto tidak nampak seperti orang yang sedingin itu." ujar wanita gendut di depan Naruto lalu melempar pandangan menyelidik pada si pirang, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong…kalau boleh tau, apa pekerjaan suami Anda?"

"Eh?"

"Ya…mengapa di hari libur begini tidak menghabiskan waktu sekeluarga?" wanita itu mulai berusaha terdengar menyebalkan.

Naruto menoleh sejenak pada putranya dengan wajah yang bertanya 'Ini hari libur, ya?' karena tidak begitu meyadari hal seperti itu mengingat bagaimana hampir seluruh hidupnya sudah tidak berhubungan dengan urutan hari. "Urm…pe-pengacara, ia seorang pengacara dan benar-benar sibuk." Jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Umm…aneh sekali. Padahal sekarang hari libur Nasional, tapi masih ada juga ya klien yang tidak memberi kelonggaran pada pengacarannya untuk sekedar mengambil libur satu hari bersama keluarganya." Pancingan itu membuat si wanita gendut benar-benar terlihat semakin menyebalkan.

Naruto terdiam. Sangat terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak suka ditanyai begitu. Raut wajah itu pun tak luput dari perhatian putra tersayangnya, membuat Menma pun ikut kesal. Ditatapnya tajam wanita yang telah mengusik ibunya itu lekat-lekat.

"Lalu kenapa bibi tidak bersama suami bibi? Apa suami bibi juga termasuk 'aneh sekali'?" celetuk Menma. Meski terdengar polos karena diutarakan oleh seorang bocah lima tahun, tapi itu sukses membuat si pengganggu tercekat ludahnya sendiri dan membuat Naruto memberi kedipan '_Good Job_!' pada putra kesayangannya itu.

Si wanita tetap mengelak tapi Menma lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan polos namun menusuk. Berhasil membuat ibu dan anak anehnya itu memilih untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma.

Pada akhirnya memberi ketenangan pada si pirang dan putranya untuk menikmati semilir angin di taman dengan aneka bunga indah tersebut. Mungkin terdengar membosankan saat mereka berencana hendak berjalan-jalan ke taman jauh-jauh di kota sementara setiap hari keduanya berada di tengah-tengah pepohonan. Tapi tempat dimana bunga beraneka ragam bentuk dan jenis berkumpul menjadi satu dengan latar bangunan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sebenarnya cukup asing dan patut untuk dinikmati oleh keduanya.

"Andai papa juga ikut." Lirih Menma mulai terlelap dalam pangkuan sang ibu di bangku taman, tepat di bawah rindang pohon. Sementara angin menerbangkan dedaunan dengan lembut.

"Hmm, mm" Naruto mengiyakan. "Pikiran kita sama." Sahutnya lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

…

Hidup di sebuah kota dimana dirimu adalah orang asing di tempat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menenangkan jika kau bersama dengan orang yang tepat. Bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai dan bersama-sama memulai semuanya dari awal.

Akan tetapi...terkadang bagi yang masih **baru** hidup di dunia ini dan dalam keadaan asing serta penuh tanda tanya seperti itu, melihat hal-hal yang salah di matanya namun tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh orang lain terkadang justru tidak begitu menenangkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada putra tunggal Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Naruto saat ini.

Menma terlihat lebih tenang dan makin tidak banyak bicara ketika ia kembali pulang bersama sang ibu dari taman kota. Bahkan saat Naruto kembali memintanya menanggalkan untaian tali pada gaunnya, Menma masih tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk mengubrisnya dan hanya bergerak menuruti permintaan sang ibu begitu saja dalam diam.

'Ada apa dengan bocah ini?' pikir Naruto sembari menanggalkan wig panjangnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja rias tepat di samping cermin besar di kamar tidurnya itu.

Lirikan-lirikan kecil terus _sapphire _Naruto lakukan ke arah putranya yang masih memasang wajah masam di belakang sana.

"Men―,"

"―Mama," potong Menma.

"Huh? Ya..?"

"Kenapa mama harus pura-pura jadi wanita?" lirih bocah berparas manis itu lesu.

"Eh?"

"Aku lebih suka mama yang biasanya. "

"…"

Menma nampak melempar pandangan sekilas pada sebuah foto keluarga di atas meja tak jauh dari sana, foto kedua orang tuanya dimana Naruto―yang ketika foto itu diambil tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun yang sangat indah hingga Menma yakin siapapun di dunia ini akan mutlak tertipu― tengah menggendongnya sembari berdiri dengan senyum merekah di sisi Sasuke. "Aku…tidak masalah dengan mama yang seorang laki-laki…" desisnya, "Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu…aku…aku ingin mama yang dalam wujud yang sebenarnya…bukan mama yang memakai gaun begini…. Mama―,"

Naruto buru-buru berbalik ketika suara putra tersayangnya itu mulai terdengar bergetar dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tidak ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata itu tapi, tekanan suara yang Menma gunakan tidak bisa ditolak Naruto untuk tidak segera memeluknya untuk menenangkan sang buah hati berharganya itu.

"Cup…cup..,"

"Aku tidak sedang menangis, mama…," protes Menma datar.

"Iya…aku tau, tapi rasanya kalau tidak memelukmu segera, aku takut kau akan benar-benar menangis nantinya."

"Urm..," Menma hanya bersunggut dan balas memeluk sang ibu.

"Menma," ujar Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus pada pantulan _sapphire_ serupa dengan miliknya itu, "Kita tidak hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Ada orang lain di luar sana dan kita harus menghormati mereka jika ingin dihargai juga. Mereka belum bisa menerima kondisi keluarga kita yang memang berbeda dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Karena itu, untuk sementara terpaksa mama menggunakan gaun ini. Agar mereka tidak memandang dan menganggap keluarga kita buruk."

"Kenapa harus peduli pada mereka?!" protes Menma kesal. "Apa urusannya kalau aku punya mama seorang laki-laki? Mereka tidak punya urusan dengan kelaurga kita. Kita juga tidak begitu mengurusi urusan keluarga mereka!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Tidak bisa seperti itu," katanya lalu menepuk kepala putranya, "Tidak ada yang bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Kita butuh orang lain, sayang. Tanpa orang lain kita tidak ada apa-apanya dan mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Jadi…,"

"Oi, Naruto…, Kau mau daging rusanya langsung kubawa masuk ke dapur?" sebuah suara memotong dari arah pintu kamar. Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah mengelap tangannya yang penuh darah itu berdiri santai disana, menatap lurus pada keduanya tanpa sadar sudah menginterupsi.

"Ah! Iya, aku akan segera memasak dan makan malam setelah mandi." Sahut si pirang langsung bangkit dari hadapan Menma.

Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh ketika melihat putranya hanya diam membelakanginya ketika ia baru saja mengambil perhatian Naruto ―sosok istri/ibu yang selalu mereka perebutkan setiap harinya―, dahinya pun berkerut dan bersender di bingkai pintu dengan gaya bos, "Ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa dia bikin ulah saat kalian keluar?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto merunggut, memberi tatapan peringatan agar Sasuke tidak mencoba memulai perang dingin lagi dengan putra mereka sekarang, "Aku mau mandi. Menma?" tanya si pirang berbalik pada putranya.

Menma masih tertunduk dengan wajah masamnya namun polos mengangguk ketika diajak ibunya untuk mandi bersama. Mengacuhan sang ayah yang hanya berdecih sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

_After Dinner:_

"Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu larut." Naruto memperingatkan suami dan juga putranya sebelum kedua orang itu berangkat berburu.

Kegiatan tersebut rutin dan nyaris setiap hari dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Menma. Alasannya ada banyak. Mulai dari pendapat Naruto yaitu agar Sasuke dan Menma bisa lebih akur dan punya lebih banyak waktu sebagai 'ayah dan anak' untuk berbagi, lalu untuk mengajarkan Menma bagaimana cara berburu yang menurut Sasuke akan berguna nantinya jika putra mereka harus mencari makan sendiri, kemudian juga untuk sekaligus mengajarkan Kurama melakukan hal yang sama.

Berbicara mengenai Kurama. Binatang peliharaan kesayangan Naruto itu rupanya termasuk salah satu jenis musang langka dimana ia bisa tumbuh lebih besar dan memiliki umur yang lebih panjang ketimbang musang-musang pada umumnya. Kini jika musang itu berdiri diatas keempat kakinya, tinggi badannya sudah nyaris sama dengan tinggi tulang belikat Sasuke. Cukup besar nyaris menyaingi ukuran singa Afrika, alasan yang sempat membuat Naruto punya ide gila untuk menungganginya ketika ia masih ngidam dulu.

"Jaga Menma baik-baik, ya?" pesan Naruto pada Kurama yang ada di hadapannya. Mengelus bulu lebat itu lembut sembari si musang mendengkur senang.

Naruto sebenarnya kadang merasa agak bersalah karena harus membiarkan Kurama tinggal di dalam hutan selama ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ukurannya segitu, seh. Bisa-bisa para warga desa lari kalang kabut melemparinya obor jika sampai ia berkeliaran di sekitar rumah.

Setelah suami, putra dan Kurama menghilang ke dalam gelapnya hutan dengan hanya menggunakan penerangan bulan purnama saja, Naruto pun menutup pintu belakang rumahnya dan mulai beranjak membereskan apa yang bisa ia bereskan di rumah itu sembari menunggu keluarganya pulang.

.

.

.

"Mama ingin ikan dan lobster." Celetuk Menma ketika mereka sampai di bibir sungai dan berniat menyebrang ke sisi hutan lainnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Menggulung kedua lengan baju panjangnya tanpa berkata-kata dan langsung nyemplung ke sungai.

"HUWAAH! Papa! Jangan nyosor begituuu! Mama minta sama aku! Bukan papa!" pekik Menma tiba-tiba ketika melihat ayahnya sudah lebih dulu turun ke sungai.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberitahuku?" ketus Sasuke mengacak-ngacak air di dalam sungai. Meraba-raba dasar bebatuan di bawah sana berharap mendapatkan lobster.

PLOOKK

Tamparan oleh seekor ikan gemuk mendarat telak ke pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Menma dari seberang dan langsung menyebur ke dalam sungai. Tubuhnya masih kecil jadi mau tidak mau ia harus berenang untuk mendapatkan ikan dan lobster itu.

Sasuke cuman mendengus dan kembali mengobok-obok air sungai dengan tangannya sementara putra tak genap dua tahunnya menyelam ke dalam sungai.

Apa yang perlu Sasuke khawatirkan? Menma sudah bisa berenang dan menyelam sejak usia tujuh bulan, ketahan tubuhnya akan suhu dingin pun sudah setara dengan pria dewasa. Jadi…Sasuke tidak akan begitu merisaukannya kecuali jika ada seekor ular Phyton raksasa yang kebetulan melewati sungai dan menelan putra mungilnya itu bulat-bulat. Tapi…yah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, terlebih karena di saku Menma ada dua pisau tajam yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merobek jenis kulit hewan sekeras dan sekuat apapun dalam sekejap.

BRUUUUSHHH

Menma muncul ke permukaan dengan kedua tangan menggenggam ikan dan juga lobster besar, memasang wajah kemenangan dan langsung menyebar pandangan untuk mencari posisi ayahnya berada.

Namun baru saja ia akan pamer dengan bangganya, di sudut sungai Sasuke sudah naik dan melempar semua hasil tangkapannya ke atas tumpukan dedaunan yang memang sengaja diletakkan disana.

Ketika melihat sang putra tengah menatapnya kesal, Sasuke pun langsung memanggilnya, "Mau sampai kapan disitu? Cepat naik dan kita akan berburu!"

"Huh!"

.

.

Beberapa ekor dan lobster ukuran besar dibungkus dalam lilitan daun dan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Sementara Sasuke mengurus tangkapan sungai mereka dan selesai membuat api unggun Menma pun muncul bersama Kurama yang ditungganginya dari dalam hutan setelah nyaris satu jam berburu.

Musang jingga besar itu membawa seekor serigala hutan di mulutnya dan dua ekor rusa liar digantung di belakangnya.

Seekor serigala dan dua ekor dari salah satu binatang tercepat berhasil ditumbangkan oleh seorang balita dan seekor musang raksasa (yang Sasuke yakin tidak begitu berperan dalam perburuan kali ini) hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam? Rasanya tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan di mata Sasuke untuk yang satu itu.

BRUUKH BRUKKH BRUUKH

Semua tangkapan Menma dan Kurama dijatuhkan ke atas tanah. Sasuke segera bangkit dan memeriksanya. Tubuh ketiga binatang itu masih hangat dan bisa dibilang masih hidup ―meski sudah sekarat.

"Kemari..," panggil Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Menma. Bocah itu pun menurut kemudian melangkah mendekat. Jongkok di samping Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa serigala tangkapannya.

Kedua telapak tangan mungil bocah balita itu bergerak untuk memilah bulu tebal di sekitar leher si serigala yang sudah tak berdaya tergeletak di hadapannya, membuka bulu tebalnya untuk mencari permukaan kulit binatang itu. Perlahan Menma kemudian mulai merundukkan wajahnya, membuka mulutnya. Dan ketika mulut kecil itu membuka, keempat taringnya segera memanjang dengan cepat dengan ujung runcing, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia pun menancapkan taringnya ke daging hidup di hadapannya.

_Bite!_

Sasuke mengamati bagaimana putranya tengah makan dengan pandangan dingin.

Menma terlihat rakus dan setelah beberapa menit terus menghisap darah binatang tangkapannya ia pun menarik kembali wajahnya, mengelap sisa darah di mulutnya dan menatap onggokan hewan yang sudah dipastikan mati didepannya itu.

"Kau masih lapar?" tanya Sasuke.

Menma mengangguk lalu menunduk seolah tengah berpikir, "Rasanya…tidak mengenyangkan…," bisiknya. Ia tau ayahnya sudah mendengar kalimat itu ratusan kali keluar dari mulutnya, tapi baginya ia tetap tidak merasa puas.

"Kau masih punya dua rusa." Kata Sasuke sembari bangkit berdiri namun segera ditegur pula oleh Menma kembali.

"Sama saja..!" lirih Menma.

Keheningan terjadi sejenak di tempat itu. Suara gemeritik kayu yang dilahap api dan juga suara gesekan dedaunan yang diterpa angin mengambil alih dua menit kebisuan yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Menma.

Menma termenung dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang penuh tanda tanya. Terus bertanya akan mengapa semua yang ada disekelilingnya beberbeda dengan orang-orang normal lainnya.

Ia punya seorang ibu laki-laki ―meski ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia tau ayahnya seorang vampire dan ibunya seorang manusia dimana tak seorang pun yang boleh tau akan hal itu, nyaris tiap hari ia harus belajar berburu binatang-binatang buas untuk mengisi perutnya ―dan yang ia tau itu sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya kenyang, ia belum tau bagaimana ayahnya mendapatkan makanan ―yang ia tau hanyalah ayahnya itu seorang vampire dan mungkin juga meminum darah sama sepertinya, tubuhnya setengah vampire dan manusia jadi ia bisa berjalan di bawah sinar mentari bersama ibunya. Dan pertanyaannya adalah…dia ini sebenarnya manusia….ataukah vampire? Jika ia manusia, mengapa ia harus meminum darah dan tidak bisa makan makanan yang sama dengan ibunya? Lalu jika ia vampire kenapa ia tidak puas meminum semua darah yang ditawarkan ayahnya?

Menma semakin kalut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya, sementara pengetahuan yang dimilikinya masih belum seberapa. Padahal sebentar lagi….mama dan papanya akan meninggalkannya untuk sesaat kembali ke London.

Sementara itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan putranya, Sasuke sendiri pun sedang begitu pusing memikirkan hal yang lebih rumit lagi di dalam kepalanya. Jika Menma sibuk memecahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaa tak terjawab di kepalanya, Sasuke justru berusaha untuk mengeleminasi semua jawaban yang tak diingankannya di dalam benaknya. Ia punya satu jawaban yang sangat tidak ia ingini jika sampai ternyata benar mengenai 'Mahluk apa sebenarnya Menma itu'.

Satu setengah tahun sejak Menma lahir ke dunia ini, Sasuke sudah melakukan puluhan tes di laboratorium maupun uji langsung di hutan seperti ini. Ia menyodorkan berbagai jenis binatang ke hadapan Menma untuk melihat darah hewan apa yang cocok untuk mengenyangkan perut putranya itu. Namun seperti yang terlihat, tak satu pun yang pernah bisa mengenyangkan dan cukup untuk perut bocah balita itu.

Bagaimana dengan darah manusia?

Sasuke sontak berjingit ketika pertama kali memikirkan akan memberikan seorang manusia untuk disantap oleh putranya. Ketakutannya semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin jika sampai Menma dalam keadaan diluar kendali menyerang Naruto ―ibunya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan sempat suatu ketika selama beminggu-minggu menyortir alias menyabotase sebagian besar waktu Menma dari Naruto dengan memberi berbagai spekulasi pada sang istri. Meski sebenarnya ia hanya takut jika putra mereka tiba-tiba lapar berat dan mengikuti instingnya akan rasa haus pada darah manusia kemudian melukai Naruto. Itu jika ia memang benar peminum darah manusia.

Sudah jelas Sasuke pernah melakukan riset untuk mencari pembuktian akan hal itu. Ketika usia Menma genap satu tahun, Sasuke mengambil beberapa sampel darah putranya itu kemudian mencampurkannya dengan sampel darah manusia lalu ia amati perkembangannya. Dan hasilnya?

Tidak ada reaksi apapun…

"Papa?"

"?"

"Aku masih…lapar." Lirih Menma menatap wajah ayahnya dengan ekspresi mendung.

Sasuke berjingit, "Hng…tunggu, sebentar." Katanya, "Kurama, ikut denganku!"

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan putranya sendirian dan kembali lagi setelah lima belas menit dari dalam hutan bersama Kurama yang membawa seseorang di atas punggungnya.

Dari arah Menma memandang, orang itu sepertinya masih hidup. Dan baru saja putra tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu akan bertanya ketika ayahnya kembali berkata 'tunggu disini' kemudian membawa Kurama dan manusia yang dibopohnya kembali ke dalam hutan.

Lima belas menit menit berikutnya Sasuke kembali bersama Kurama tapi tanpa si manusia bersama mereka.

"Eh? Papa…orang tadi..,"

"Ini. Minumlah..," Sasuke tiba-tiba menyodorkan cairan merah kental dalam gelas kayu pada putranya.

"Apa ini rusa?"

"Hm," Sasuke mengiyakan. Ia belum boleh memberitahukan kebenarannya sekarang.

"Lalu paman yang tadi kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Minumlah sekarang sebelum kita pulang."

Menma menatap bingung namun tetap menggamit minuman itu. Memandang sejenak riak dari cairan kental bewarna merah di dalam gelasnya kemudian meneguknya cepat-cepat.

"Puahh~!"

Sasuke memandang was-was. Uji laboratorium yang ia lakukan enam bulan lalu memang tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apa-apa terhadap darah manusia yang ia pertemukan dengan darah putranya itu, tapi ia ingin memastikannya dengan benar sekali lagi. Apakah…dengan meminum darah manusia, Menma akan….kenyang?

_Raven _dengan _onyx _kelam masih menatap lurus penuh selidik pada _raven_ lain dengan _sapphire_ seindah milik ibunya itu ketika ia menjauhkan gelas kayu kosong dari mulutnya.

"Ini..," lirih Menma, "Rasanya berbeda dengan rasa rusa yang biasanya..," ujar bocah itu sembari mengelap sisa darah di mulutnya dengan menggunakan lengan.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah kenyang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tetap berusaha dalam intonasi datarnya, tidak peduli pada betapa ia begitu sangat was-was akan jawaban yang tidak ingin di dengarnya.

"Urm…belum." Jawab Menma singkat.

DHEGG!

"TSK!" Sasuke mendecih terang-terangan. Menma sangat sadar ayahnya sedang marah sekarang, terlihat bagaimana vampire itu langsung membalikkan badan dan menngeratkan cengkramannya sendiri hingga terdengar bunyi 'Grrttt' dengan jelas. Tapi…mengapa? Mengapa ayahnya semarah itu hanya karena ia belum kenyang? Apa…ayahnya kesal karena ia telah menjadi anak yang menyusahkan karena selalu lapar?

"Papa―,"

"―tetap disini!" perintah Sasuke lebih tegas dan menarik Kurama kembali pergi masuk ke dalam hutan. Meninggalkan Menma dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sasuke sekarang menjadi lebih kalang kabut dalam perburuannya kali ini. Apa yang ia khawtirkan…apa yang ia takutkan…akhirnya terjadi. Ia sudah menduga ini jauh-jauh hari dan sangat menyesal telah mengabaikannya. Belum pernah ada sebelumnya kasus seperti ini muncul dalam kehidupannya. Tapi…benar-benar sebuah masalah besar karena kasus langka ini harus terjadi pada putranya sendiri. Darah dagingnya sendiri.

Menma tumbuh dengan normal di dalam kandungan Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi buruk yang ditunjukkan ketika putranya tumbuh dalam tubuh manusia sang ibu. Semua itu…., karena sel vampire Sasuke telah ditekan secara alami di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Zat penambah darah sangat berperan penting dalam meregenerasi sel-sel tubuh Naruto dengan cepat. Ketika Menma yang separuh vampire dan separuh manusia tumbuh dalam perut Naruto, sel vampire tersebut tidak semerta-merta kehilangan kebutuhannya akan darah manusia. Akan tetapi karena berada di dalam tubuh manusia itu sendiri, sel tersebut akhirnya terpenuhi kebutuhannya lebih dari cukup hingga tertekan dengan baik. Namun sayangnya, hubungan antara manusia dan vampire selalu merupakan hubungan antara predator dan mangsa. Jadi, ketika predator (sel vampire) sudah tidak melakukan tugasnya, maka mangsa (sel manusia) akan mengambil alih bagian itu.

Predator dan mangsa, hubungan antara manusia dan vampire yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Jika vampire sudah bukan lagi predator…maka manusia yang akan berbalik memangsanya. Itulah yang terjadi selama Menma tumbuh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Darah vampire (berjumlah sedikit) yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya membuat nalurinya sebagai predator tetap ada, namun darah manusia ―yang telah bermutasi― miliknya membuat ia…kini berbalik membutuhkan apa yang seharusnya ada, namun kurang dalam dirinya.

SRAAKK!

"Kita harus berburu vampire, Kurama." Ujar Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan sembari belari cepat di dalam hutan.

Menma menunggu lebih lama ketika ayahnya pergi untuk kedua kalinya ke dalam hutan bersama Kurama. Nyaris lebih dari setengah jam sampai mereka kembali dengan suara gaduh.

"BRENGSEKK! KAU, HEY! SIALAN…! Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" teriakan itu bergitu berisik memenuhi udara ketika Sasuke kembali bersama musang kesanyangan istrinya.

Menma langsung berlari kecil ke arah sang ayah untuk melihat siapa pria yang diikat di atas tubuh Kurama dan berteriak-teriak kasar itu.

"Papa? Dia siapa?" tanya Menma.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sekarang bisa kau ambil keranjang kosong itu dan mengisinya dengan apel untuk Kurama?" sahut Sasuke menunjuk ke arah keranjang yang tepat berada di samping keranjang ikan dan lobster di dekat api unggun.

"Hmm..," awalnya Menma mau menolak sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab, namun ia memilih untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya terlebih dahulu saja sebelum kembali dan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia kembali dengan tangan penuh dengan sekeranjang apel besar, pria yang tadi meronta-ronta di atas tubuh Kurama kini sudah tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Yang ada malah Kurama yang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan melahap rakus semua apel yang ia bawa. Menma mendesah kesal, padahal ia sudah lelah dan lapar untuk memetikkan apel ini, tapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh sang ayah lagi kali ini.

"Papa―,"

"―duduk." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Papa, paman yang tadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan kembali menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi darah pada Menma. Menma menerima gelas itu dan hanya menimangnya dalam pangkuan ―belum berniat meminumnya. Ditatapnya wajah sang ayah yang terlihat merenung. Tangan mungilnya pun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke ketika 'GREPP' pergelangan kurusnya digenggam erat oleh pria dihadapannya itu dan dihempaskan pelan menjauh.

"Minum!" tandas Sasuke dengan penekanan.

Menma sontak tertegun dan menunduk lesu. Penolakan yang Sasuke lakukan membuat Menma merasa semakin merepotkan sebagai seorang anak. Ia merasa sudah terlalu menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang aneh itu. Dengan tanpa minat dan wajah sedih Menma pun mulai meneguk segelas darah di tangannya.

Suara tegukan yang terdengar sangat keras bagaikan orang yang kehausan di tengah padang pasir mengisi telinga Sasuke. Setelah Menma menghabiskan minuman itu, gelas terlempar menjauh hingga masuk ke perapian.

Sasuke sontak menghempaskan tubuh Menma ke atas tanah dan mencengkram pipi putranya itu dengan keras.

Kurama bahkan sampai mengehentikan makan apelnya ketika melihat Sasuke sedang menahan putranya sendiri di atas tanah seperti sedang mengendalikan orang yang tengah kesurupan.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Menma berteriak bagai longlongan serigala liar yang memanggil seluruh kelompoknya untuk berburu. Sebelah _sapphire_ miliknya kini berubah merah menyala dan garis pipinya menebal kasar. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan memberontak seolah tak mengenal siapa orang yang tengah menahan tubuhnya itu.

"Ugh!" Sasuke terpaksa harus menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatannya untuk menahan putranya yang mengamuk itu agar tetap di tanah. Terutama kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan taring itu menembus ataupun membuat luka gores di kulitnya.

Menma…putranya, bisa membunuhnya dan menjadikannya **makan malam** jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya sekarang.

Berjam-jam menahan tubuh kecil itu dengan seluruh tenaga. Menma pun mulai kembali normal.

"Hahh…hahh…hahh…," nafas memburu mulai berangsur-angsur terdengar pelan seiring garis pipinya kembali menipis dan iris _sapphire_-nya kembali menjadi sepasang.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh putranya dan mengambil istirahat untuk tubuhnya sendiri di depan api unggun.

Menma yang masih terlentang di atas rerumputan menatap lurus sebaran bintang dan mengembalikan kesadaran serta ingatannya. "…Papa…," desahnya. "Tadi itu…,"

"Bangun!" ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di sisi Menma ―mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gontai balita itu menyambut uluran tangan sang ayah dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Mulai hari, kita akan mengubah metode berburu kita."

"Eh..?"

"Kau dan Kurama akan kulatih untuk berburu mangsa yang baru."

"Papa!" tepis Menma, "Tadi itu…darah yang tadi itu, membuatku kenyang!" pekiknya puas. Merasa senang akhirnya ia tidak perlu menyusahkan orang tuanya lagi karena harus pusing mencarikan berbagai macam makanan yang cocok dengan tubuhnya. "Tadi itu aku―,"

"―Yang tadi itu adalah darah vampire."

"**?!"**

Deg!

"Eh…? Da-darah vampire…?" tanya Menma tebata-bata, tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Ta-Tapi…papa…papa seorang vampire…,"

"Itu memang benar."

"Aku…apa itu artinya…aku…?"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan berburu vampire." tandas Sasuke.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana hal yang seharusnya berada di atas kini berada di bawah. Apa yang seharusnya diburu…kini berbalik memburu.

Dalam hati Sasuke meringis. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak merasa ngeri dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Jika dulu ia was-was kalau-kalau Menma akan menyerang Naruto, kini giliran ia yang harus mengkhawatirkan keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

Namun dibalik semua kenyataan yang mengerikan itu, Sasuke mungkin tidak menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Menma, putranya dan Naruto, bisa saja memang sengaja dilahirkan ke dunia ini untuk membayar semua utang nyawa yang telah melayang di tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Memberi satu titik awal untuk membasmi apa yang memang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini…membasmi para vampire.

Menciptakan sejarah baru untuk memurnikan kembali semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kalian pikir ini jam berapa?" Naruto muncul di depan pintu sambil melipat tangan ketika Sasuke dan Menma membuka pintu belakang rumah mereka.

"Eh? Ma―," Sahut Menma.

"Tau tidak beberapa menit lagi fajar akan terbit?" potong Naruto kesal.

"Itu―,"

"Kalian berniat pulang pagi dan membuatku tidak tidur semalaman karena mengkhawatirkan kalian, begitu?"

"Naruto…," Sasuke ikut berusaha melerai.

"Apa? Dan apa pula lagi ini? Kenapa Menma bisa sekotor ini? AH!" Naruto sontak terkejut ketika melihat sudut bibir putranya terlihat ditempeli bercak merah kehitaman yang telah mengering. Saat Naruto sadar bahwa itu darah, ia pun mundur. "Menma, segera mandi sebelum kau tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah menunggu kalian…!" Desah Naruto memijit keningnya yang terasa pening karena menahan kantuk semalaman suntuk. Ia pun berlalu menuju kamar dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Sementara Naruto berada di kamar, Sasuke dan Menma saling melempar tatapan. Seolah mereka membuat janji tak terucap untuk tidak memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi di hutan pada Naruto. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak jika memang belum sangat genting.

"Lain kali, bersihkan mulutmu sebelum sampai di rumah." Ujar Sasuke meninggalkan putranya itu dan menyusul Naruto ke kamar.

.

.

.

Setelah dua tahun berada di Paris, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke London untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan.

Ia sudah memberitahu Menma soal ini jauh-jauh hari dan berusaha membuat putranya itu mengerti dan mau sabar menunggu mereka pulang, tapi…, entah mengapa hari itu ―satu hari sebelum keberangkatan― Naruto merasa ada yang salah.

"Apa menurutmu Menma dan Kurama akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto terdengar sedih sembari bersandar di atas dada Sasuke. Fajar sedang menjelang di luar sana dan karena Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja selesai mandi setelah 'kegiatan' pagi mereka, percakapan kecil menyambut pagi yang menjadi rutinitas mereka ini pun menjadi ajang untuk berdiskusi sejak sang istri memutuskan akan berkunjung ke London.

"Itu ketiga puluh kalinya kau menanyakan dengan kalimat yang sama persis." Sahut Sasuke.

"UGH!" kedutan muncul di jidat Naruto, kalau saja bagian bokongnya tidak sedang nyut-nyutan sekarang ia pasti sudah bangkit dan mengahajar Sasuke saat itu juga. "Bisakah kau menunjukkan perhatianmu pada darah dagingmu yang akan kau tinggalkan?"

"Kita hanya meninggalkannya sebentar, tidak selamanya."

"Uh?" seru Naruto dan lalu menunduk, "Ya…kau benar, tapi…aku merasa aneh. Meninggalkan Menma."

"Kita sudah mendiskusikannya. Terlalu berbahaya jika Menma ikut bersama kita. Bahkan keberadaannya pun sudah sangat berbahaya jika sampai diketahui oleh mereka (Sai dan kelompoknya). Meninggalkannya disini bersama Kurama sudah lebih dari aman." Jelas Sasuke.

"Huumm….iya." gumam Naruto, "Eh, kira-kira bagaimana, ya kondisi rumah itu sekarang? Aku rasa dapurnya sudahditumbuhi lumut." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Hm."

"AH! Ya ampun, Gamabunta!" pekik Naruto. Sasuke sontak berbalik heran melihat tingkah pria pirang yang tak suka kodok itu tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang yang baru saja kelupaan dompet di kereta.

"Hn?"

"Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menunggu kita memberinya makan di dapaur sampai mati kelaparan 'kan?"

"Memangnya dia seekor anjing sampai punya tingkat kesetiaan pada majikannya sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke remeh, "Di dalam hutan ada danau 'kan? Kurasa sekarang dia sudah punya ribuan anak. Dan hidup tentram di sana. Salahmu sendiri tidak mengurusnya dari awal."

"Hurg!" Naruto mencibir, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kurama mengalihkan dunianya semenjak ia memungut musang kecil itu di jalan. Tak disangka dia sudah tumbuh segitu besar sampai terlihat sedang berlomba dengan pertumbuhan Menma yang juga fantastis. EH, tapi tunggu dulu.

"Apa Menma…akan terus tumbuh seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Ada nada khawatir terdengar dari suaranya.

"Hm…?"

"Maksudku…jika ia terus tumbuh secepat itu…apa tu berarti, ergh," wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah masam yang terkesan meledek, "Menma akan cepat menjadi kakek-kakek tua?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam, "Dia tidak akan mejadi seperti itu. Tubuhnya memang tumbuh secara drastis tapi…aku sudah memeriksanya. Hal itu hanya akan terus terjadi sampai ia mencapai masa kematangan yang ideal. Dewasa lebih tepatnya. Jika tubuhnya sudah menjadi seperti orang dewasa, maka pertumbuhan tubuhnya akan melambat, atau mungkin terhenti."

"EHH?!"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Terhenti maksudku adalah seperti aku. Seseorang akan tetap dalam wujud yang sama dengan saat dimana ia berubah menjadi vampire. Jika ia menjadi vampire saat masih kanak-kanak, maka ia akan dalam wujud anak-anak selama hidupnya." Ujar Sasuke, "Menma akan mengalami masa perhentian itu saat tubuhnya telah sampai pada tingkat dewasa."

Naruto manggut-manggut berusaha mengerti. Yang jelas dari semua penjelasan yang Sasuke katakan otaknya sudah menangkap bahwa Menmanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah terang! Aku harus membangunkan Menma dan menyiapkan sarapan. Minggir Sasuke!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba saat melihat cahaya di luar rumah mereka mulai terang dari balik tirai.

Dengan sesekali meringis dan memekik oleh sensasi nyut-nyutan di bagian belakangnya, Naruto bergegas menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan mungkin juga untuk Menma di dapur. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir dimana ia bisa sarapan di rumahnya bersama keluarga tercintanya sebelum berangkat ke London.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sarapan itu memang benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir…

"Menma, bersihkan piringnya dengan benar…," seru Naruto pada putra tunggalnya dari seberang meja. Disisi bocah manis itu Sasuke terlihat sibuk memilah berita dari koran yang ia bentangkan di depan wajahnya. Nyaris menutup akses Naruto untuk melihat raut berkerut sang suami dari balik kertas besar itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencium mama dengan menggunakan lidah…," gumam Menma samar sambil mengunyah wafel.

"Karena bibir dan lidah Naruto hanya untukku." Desis Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapan datarnya dari koran.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur dengan mama tanpa menggunakan baju…," gumam Menma lagi.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh semua permukaan kulitnya." Sahut Sasuke kembali dengan suara rendah.

"Kapan aku bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan mama…,"

"Tidak akan pernah…,"

**BRAAKKKK! **

"HELL! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN SEJAK TADI HAAHH?!" Naruto mengamuk sambil menggebrak meja karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan nyeleneh yang membuat kuping dan telinganya sejak tadi memanas tak karuan itu. Naruto tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya di hari terakhir, sarapan terakhir mereka sebelum ia dan Sasuke pergi ke London masih saja terjadi hal-hal seperti ini?

"Aku tidak suka papa yang selalu memonopoli mama!" Menma akhirnya protes.

"Kau tidak akan menang…berhentilah merancau tidak jelas." Lerai Sasuke masih tidak menunjukkan kalau ia lebih tertarik mengurusi putranya yang sekaligus adalah saingan beratnya itu ketimbang membaca berita koran paginya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima!" Menma sontak turun dari kursinya dan berlari memeluk Naruto, melempar tatapan kesal pada sang ayah di seberang sana. "Aku benci papa..!"

Naruto tertegun dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga kini mengintip dari atas korannya, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'Apa kau akan meladeni anak manja itu?' namun segera diacuhkan oleh sang istri yang kemudian balas memeluk Menma.

"Jangan khawatir…aku juga membencinya, kok."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Menma antusias, "Kalau begitu mama menikah denganku saja. Setelah aku besar, aku akan menikahi mama."

"HEH?!"

"Mama tidak perlu lagi menangis karena papa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan papa menyakiti mama lagi. Tidak akan!" seru Menma.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu…hahaha, itu tidak…kau tidak bisa berkata begitu. Dan lagi…menyakiti? Kapan Sasuke menyakitiku?" pikir Naruto bingung, sejauh yang ia ingat kekerasan dalam rumah tangga rasa-rasanya tidak pernah terjadi di rumah ini.

"Aku sering mendengar mama meringis tiap malam dan meminta papa berhenti untuk menyakiti mama. Mama dan papa pasti sedang bertengkar sampai-sampai suara decit ranjangnya terdengar keras begitu!" celoteh sang putra Uchiha dengan polosnya. Sukses membuat sang ibu membatu kemudian,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" berteriak kencang karena tak tau harus menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan cara apa lagi.

"SASU TEMEE! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKANN?! Menma…hiks…Aku tidak terima pikiran Menma jadi rusak begitu, TEMEEE!" rajuk Naruto menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke beringas.

"Hoi…hoi…hati-hati dengan kalimatmu, Menma mendengarnya, tau."

"Huh?" Naruto berhenti, dan berbalik menatap putranya yang kini menatapnya polos dengan wajah bertanya.

"Teme?" tanya Menma. "Papa teme..," ujarnya lagi. "Papa Sasuteme…,"

"WUAAHH! Tidak tidak tidak! Bukan! Bukan begitu…jangan panggil begitu! Itu bukan panggilan yang bagus, Menmaaa!" lerai Naruto panik.

"Bukan panggilan yang bagus? Biarin…aku benci papa, kok. Neh, papa teme." Ujar Menma terus mengulangi panggilan favorit barunya itu terus menerus hingga hampir membuat Naruto gila dibuatnya.

"Okeh, sudah cukup. Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Menma. Jika kau kekanak-kanakan begini aku jadi khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian nanti."

Mendengar kalimat itu Menma sontak terdiam. Wajah menunduk dalam. Ah…iya ingat, benar juga, hari ini 'kan hari terkahir ia melihat ibunya yang cantik itu sebelum ia dan ayahnya berangkat ke London.

"Menma?" panggil Naruto agak cemas melihat putranya.

Baru saja tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyentuh tubuh kecil itu, Menma sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lantai. "Mama…," desisnya, "Mama janji tidak akan lupa untuk pulang sebelum ulang tahunku?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa," katanya, mengangkat wajah Menma untuk menatapnya tersenyum, "Ulang tahun kita itu jatuh di hari yang sama, ingat?"

Menma mengangguk, "Janji ya…?"

Naruto ikut mengangguk mantap, "Janji!"

PUKH

Sebuah tepukan lembut dari tangan besar milik Sasuke mendarat di atas kepala Menma, membuat putranya itu mendongkak dan memandangnya dengan kedua iris biru indahnya. Sasuke sontak merunduk dan mengecup dahi putra tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan balas menatap sepasang _sapphire_ yang pasti akan semakin indah setelah ia dewasa nanti itu.

Wajah Menma nampak berseri-seri menerima kecupan lembut dari ayahnya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba terlihat kikuk. Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup kening Menma seperti itu, tapi putranya itu pun jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. Bagaimana pun adalah hal yang langka kedua rival itu akur di dalam rumah ini. Bahkan seingat Naruto, terakhir kali Sasuke mengecup kening putranya seperti itu adalah ketika ia pertama kali mengangkatnya keluar dari perut Naruto, tidak dipedulikannya darah yang manusia (yang pasti akan membuat semua vampire hilang kendali) melumuri tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu, Sasuke mengecup keningnya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit Naruto gambarkan saat ia tengah dalam keadaan sekarat saat itu. Seolah apa yang tengah Sasuke kecup saat itu adalah hal yang mungkin akan rela ia tukarkan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Jangan berulah." Pesan Sasuke.

"Hum..mm...," Gumam Menma, manik birunya nampak bergerak kesana kemari dengan tidak tenang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku…," gumamnya lagi, "Aku sebenarnya…tidak membenci papa, kok…,"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Ya…aku tau," katanya kembali menepuk dan mengacak-ngacak surai hitam putra kesayangannnya itu. Naruto melihat untuk pertama kalinya bagaimana Menma tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia ketika Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya itu dengan gemas. Senyum pun merekah di wajah tan miliknya, memandang suami dan anaknya yang telah menjadi aset berharga dalam kekosongan hatinya semenjak ia diusir dari keluarganya sendiri.

Kehadiran Menma membuat ia kembali bisa berdiri semakin sigap menghadapi kenyataan. Jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Namun kepergiannya ke London telah menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sedikit beruntung karena keputusan untuk tidak membawa Menma ikut serta ternyata adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun kesedihan yang mendalam akan apa yang akhirnya terjadi setelah mereka pergi tidak sanggup untuk menghiburnya sedikit pun.

Hanya secuil harapan yaitu putranya paling tidak masih hidup dan tidak berakhir seperti dirinya dan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya tenang untuk tidur dalam makamnya yang dingin. Tapi apa yang akan dibawa Menma setelah ia tau kedua orang tuanya harus mati karena ulah para vampire dan juga para manusia yang egois, sepertinya akan membuat Naruto tidak akan tenang sepenuhnya di alam kubur.

Apa yang akan dibawa Menma setelah mendengar semua penuturan dari sahabat ibunya mengenai alasan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Beban yang akan menjadi tujuannya berada di dunia selama masa hidupnya yang abadi. Hal yang akan mengubah keseimbangan predator dan mangsa diantara manusia dan vampire.

Dendam…yang tidak akan pernah redup sebelum semua vampire di muka bumi ini musnah di kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

"…Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

END~

…

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya (?) selama ini heheh.**

**Bingung mau bilang apa. Padahal kupikir bakalan bisa selesai tapi… *lirik kotak repiu*, my gosh peneroran massal telah terjadi sodara-sodara… -_-"**

**Aku usahain deh…usahain yah. Usahain… -_-v**

**Dari semua repiu yang bertemakan kemaren rupanya ada segelintir orang yg mengamuk *lirik gun2 dkk* ett dah..**

**Nape seh lu Gun? Sepertinya otak lu tuh udah keracunan vampire versi film deh sumpah! #buagh**

**Vampire ane tuh kagak sempurna gun….kagak sempurnaaaaahhhh *gaya lebay*. Vampire ane tuh badannya kayak manusia guun….bisa metong~ ngerti kagak? *hajared. Kalau malam juga bakalan susah kali berlarian di hutan apage sambil seret orang lain. Dan di hutan bulannya tertutup dan pas kembali ke rumah bulannya udah g ketutup…awannya pan jalan gun.**

**Ya udahlah. Ini cuma flash back buat bayar utang. Arigatou semuanya…muac…muach… (kumat)**


End file.
